Love Behind Glasses
by KT101 x TLB
Summary: Glasses, long hair, shy personality and to top it off, low presence. Kuroko is a nerd of the prestigious Teiko high school where he is bullied by everyone. He gets by with his best friend Kagami, as they both try to join the basketball club but not on captain Akashi's watch. However, what happens when a sudden chance event changes everything for the captain and nerd?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

As Kuroko stared up at his school, he sighed softly under his breath. Another day in school, another day of the same harassment he received. It wasn't so bad, Kuroko always said. Just… teasing. They never hurt him. Not a lot at least.

Just a few hard punches in the shoulders here and there, his locker sometimes slammed closed when he was using it. One time it almost cut off his fingers. That's exaggeration on his end of course. Though Kuroko didn't mind. Who wouldn't want to tease a freak with messy long blue hair, glasses, and baggy clothes. He was the definition of nerd. Didn't help that he was really smart too.

Well, maybe that would change. He was going to apply for the basketball club. He's been training for years by himself so he was sure he could make it in! All he had to do was apply.

Well, that's what he thought at first. That was until the captain rejected his offer for the past 2 months. Akashi Seijuuro, the smartest person in the school. He didn't even know why Akashi rejected him despite knowing how he disliked him. Everyone disliked him except one friend. His name was Kagami and he was going to meet up early with him so they could try to apply together again.

Kuroko did his daily route for school in the morning. He went inside and immediately went to his locker to get whatever he needed for the day. He managed to gather his things before leaving quickly. Unfortunately he didn't get there without some kind of harassment. It was only his books hit out of his hands so it didn't bother him too much. Once his things were gathered again, he made it to the classroom where Kagami wanted to meet in.

"Oi Kuroko! Over here!" Kagami called out to Kuroko who just entered the classroom. He hoped that Kuroko wouldn't notice the dark bangs under his eyes. He didn't sleep much and forced himself to arrive early to school today. Well, almost like every day since bullies would usually come and write on Kuroko's desk. That's why Kagami made it his duty to make sure his friend wouldn't find any of the writing.

He wants to protect Kuroko as much as he can but even he knows he has his limits. Well, for now he would try his best.

Kuroko spotted his friend and smiled on the inside. It was a bit hard to do it on the outside but he knew Kagami always noticed when he was happy. He headed over to Kagami, binders for his classes in his arms.

"Kagami-kun." He greeted once he made it to the teen. He tilted his head when he noticed the darkness under Kagami's eyes. Being observant (and used to exhaustion himself) it was easy to notice. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Wha? Oh these? Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Kagami tried to hide the bangs under his eyes but failed. _Damn... why does Kuroko have to be so observant?_ But he liked that part of him as well.

Kagami struggled a bit on what to say next, or more like didn't know how to get his message across. He didn't want to hurt Kuroko's feelings but he felt that if he didn't tell him then the outcome would be worse. Kagami inhaled and decided to go ahead and tell his friend.

"Kuroko are you sure you want to give it another shot? I mean if its because of me then don't do it. Besides, I came to like volleyball more than basketball so don't sweat over it. How about we join the volleyball club instead?" Kagami asked his friend and hoped Kuroko wouldn't see through him.

Kuroko wasn't sure about letting the eye situation drop but he supposed it was a minor problem. He just hoped Kagami took care of himself more.

Even if he didn't show it, he was surprised to hear Kagami's words. Kagami loved basketball as much as he did! He knew Kagami always played on the street court, sometimes even inviting Kuroko to play with him. _Why would he give up on basketball?_

"Kagami-kun... You've always loved basketball, probably more than me..." He disliked thinking about this situation. Kagami was definitely good at basketball and he knew Kagami would have been accepted into the team if it weren't for him. He knew Kagami refused to be on the team because of him. "I don't mind if you want to join the volleyball club. Your height and jumping skills will definitely come in handy. But I'm still going to keep trying on basketball."

 _Damn!_ Now Kagami didn't know what to do. The whole purpose of his suggestion was to make Kuroko give up on trying to persuade that jackass of a captain, Akashi Seijuro. Kagami would even give up playing basketball if it meant making Kuroko happy. To be honest, Kagami really does love basketball more than anything but seeing Kuroko getting bullied by others hurt him as well.

Kuroko's pain is his pain as well, so that's why he decided he would give up on basketball just to make his best friend happy. But somewhere along the way, Kagami knew Kuroko wouldn't give up on basketball no matter what. _He can be really stubborn sometimes._

Kagami sighed. Another try, another failure.

"Nah~ If you're really set on joining the basketball club then I'll join too. Remember, I got your back partner." Kagami raised his hand to bump hands with Kuroko and smiled.

Kuroko brightened up a little which wasn't really obvious unless you knew him. He was glad that Kagami was still going to try with him. "Eventually he'll give up and let us join." He said, raising his own hand to gently bump fists with Kagami.

He honestly wouldn't get by in school if it weren't for Kagami. He was glad he had such a good friend who would give up what he loved to do for him. Although he hoped Kagami would never have to do that. "Let's get going."

"Yeah! Let's kick some butt!" Kagami enthusiastically jumped off his chair and headed for the doors. He couldn't wait go get his hands on the captain.

"But don't actually hurt anyone." Kuroko reminded Kagami. He didn't want Kagami to get suspended for fighting.

He followed Kagami slowly, wondering if the captain will finally let them join. Or in better terms, let him join. Kagami could have joined when he first applied but he didn't since he wanted to play with Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun... If he rejects me and accepts you, please don't argue. I know you don't want to join without me but I don't want to hold you back…"

"It's my choice right? Besides, basketball without you is no fun." Kagami stretched his hands in the air along the way. He didn't want to get rusty since he didn't play basketball in a while. Maybe they could go play at a streetball court or something later? Kagami thought but decided against asking Kuroko before facing the fierce captain.

Kagami just wanted to get one thing off from his chest. "Don't feel like you're holding me back Kuroko. It's my own decision. I just can't accept that guy's reasoning. There's no way I would join even if he begged me without telling me the reason why he couldn't accept you. It's not even about basketball anymore so don't worry about it. It would hurt my pride if I just accepted like that. So please don't think you're holding me back. I do it because of my own reasons and pride." Kagami spilled out all of his determination and looked at Kuroko to see his reaction.

Kuroko listened to Kagami as they walked through the halls. He stayed close to the taller male so no one really noticed him and decided to bully him in one way or another. He nodded at every other sentence so Kagami knew he was listening.

"...Alright... I just didn't want you to give up something you love for a loser like me." He said, using one of the many names the kids in school called him. "If you got on first string, you'd be popular in no time. But I do appreciate everything, Kagami-kun."

"I don't care about popularity. I just do what I feel is right." Kagami looked straight ahead of him and as usual nobody noticed Kuroko while he was walking with him. Kagami would usually attract a lot of attention but he would just give others 'the' look before they frighteningly ran away.

It made him feel that the more noticeable he is, the more invisible Kuroko is. Kind of like the concept of a _light and its shadow_ which made him giggle a bit.

"No going back now. We'll face that jerk head on!" Kagami enthusiastically said before pulling Kuroko lightly to go faster.

"Ah! And never call yourself a 'loser'! I'll skin you!" Kagami jokingly said while running to the gym.

"I see." He still couldn't believe Kagami was such a good friend. He was honestly so lucky to have someone like Kagami. "Please do not curse." He said while trying to keep a hold of his things in his hands when Kagami pulled him along.

Luckily he didn't drop anything. That would have brought attention to him and who knew what the kids would do if they saw the school's most popular nerd embarrass himself.

Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the Teiko High School basketball team blew on his whistle when he noticed it was time for a break. "10 minute break! I want you all back in exactly 10 minutes. Those who are late will have their training tripled!" Akashi raised his voice so that everyone heard him as he noticed the frowning faces of his teammates.

Akashi smirked before looking back at his papers.

Push-ups - done

Running - done

Dribbling - done

The captain sighed as he checked his watch which showed '11:30'. In about 5 minutes he expected that nerd to come to the gym to try to persuade him for the nth time to join the basketball team.

He's so persistent that it became a daily routine. Akashi found the nerd's persistence annoying but sometimes it was amusing, especially on boring days when he needed some form of amusement, which the nerd provided.

Luckily today it is one of those boring days so Akashi couldn't wait for the nerd to come. He just hopes that the loud red monkey, a.k.a. Kagami Taiga, wouldn't come with him. The monkey had potential; Akashi wasn't going to deny that. He would even make it to the first string and become a regular, but due to his insistence of letting the nerd join as well, he's sank to the bottom.

Akashi couldn't believe just how ignorant Kagami is, but in the end it's his own personal choice and Akashi didn't really have a say in that.

The captain sat on one of the benches of the gym, waiting for the nerd to arrive when he noticed someone standing before him. Akashi opened one of his eyes to see Kise Ryouta, his part-time model childhood friend.

"Akashicchi!" Kise greeted with his normal energetic perfect model smile. How Akashi was unaffected by it while everyone melted at his smile, he never knew. However that was one reason why he became Akashi's friend besides the fact that they are long time child-hood friends. "You don't mind if I sit with you, right?"

The blonde already sat down before the redhead answered. He usually did that a lot. "Do you think he's coming in today?" He asked curiously. They both knew who 'he' was so the name didn't have to be said aloud and brought attention to.

"I expect no less from him. He did come here ever day after I rejected him the first time." Akashi sighed. Even though he sometimes found the nerd amusing, he wondered when the time would come when he would actually stop. Akashi closed his eyes in exhaustion but opened one to glance at his friend.

"You were slacking off Ryouta. Maybe I should double your training menu."

"So mean!" Kise whined, fake crocodile tears running down his cheeks. Even if they were friends, that didn't mean that Akashi was kinder with him during training.

"I did notice him coming during practice every once in a while but I didn't know he came everyday." _Who knew that the nerd was so desperate to be on the team?_ "If he gets annoying, you can just add him on the team. You know he'll go on the third string immediately and stay there. He doesn't seem like he can do much."

Akashi looked up in thought. "He doesn't even have the skills to be in the third string. He's not suited for basketball." Akashi concluded when he saw the boy for the first time. His Emperor Eye is always right, thus he's absolute. Since he never loses, he's never wrong. Besides his lack of talent, Kuroko really wasn't the type to play basketball.

That and Akashi wouldn't have a nerd on the team. He would be better off somewhere reading books or talking about manga in the anime/manga club. Akashi is determined to reject the nerd every time he comes until he finally gives up. He's not going to lose this fight of who gives in first.

"Why Ryouta are you on his side? I always thought you disliked nerds."

"I've never seen him play before. I don't think he plays basketball much anyway." Kise agreed. All he's seen him do was either read, get bullied in the halls, or sit quietly in class. He barely speaks. He was probably too afraid to speak up and call attention to himself. Its like he was trying to become invisible.

"Of course I don't like them! I was just giving you an idea! I mean if he's not suited for basketball anyway, then that will just get him to give up on basketball altogether if you let him join on the third string. Your practices are hard, Akashicchi. He wouldn't last long. Eventually he'll break either physically or emotionally and give up." Even the model liked watching the nerd suffer every once in a while.

"That's the thing. You see how persistent he is in joining the club. I never met someone as stubborn as him. If I let him join even the third string, then he'll just stay there no matter his performance. He's conscious of Kagami Taiga's situation as well. He'll stay and become a burden to everyone and I can't have that. The responsibility is mine as the captain to prevent that."

Yes, it's his responsibility to make sure everything runs smoothly and one nerd who would be better off somewhere else won't stand in his way.

Akashi looked at his watch again, '11:35'. The nerd should be here any moment now. Akashi sighed as he leaned on the wall behind the bench he is sitting on. "I know you wanted to see him struggle but too bad you will have to do with seeing the others bully him outside of the club. We have more important things to focus on. The Winter Cup is just ahead and we will be facing many strong opponents."

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the thought of the competition ahead of them. Teiko had won the Interhigh so they automatically qualify for the Winter Cup. However, his worry lies in his friends, which joined other teams. Aomine and Midorima who are his and Kise's childhood friends have joined others schools and will their opponents.

"Akashicchi is no fun..." Kise pouted and stared at Akashi. He was hoping that Akashi would turn around and say _never mind_ and go with his plan but he didn't. The redhead was stubborn and he couldn't change that. At least it was a good stubborn. "Alright, alright."

That was when he heard the gym doors opening. Their break was not done yet so that could only mean one thing.

"-and be nice, Kagami-kun." Kuroko softly ordered his friend as they walked into the gym to face the captain once more.

"He's here like you said he would be." Kise whispered to Akashi. The redhead was absolute so he didn't doubt the other from the beginning anyway.

Akashi sighed. Here comes the nerd with his monkey friend. The captain wanted to deal with the nerd directly since talking to Kagami Taiga would prove worthless as it has been these past few days when the two came to him before. The large redhead never listened and made things even worse. That, and Akashi wanted to make fun of the nerd, which Kagami obstructed.

"Take care of the monkey Ryouta. I want to have some fun with the nerd." Akashi asked, no, ordered his childhood friend. Akashi knew very well of Kise's persuasion skills and tactics he used to get what he wants from others. The blond is very sly and would have no troubles getting what he wants. With that in mind, Akashi walked towards the nerd, confident that Kise will deal with the monkey beside Kuroko.

"Got it captain." Kise playfully saluted before rushing over before Akashi could get there. "Kagami! You're back here already? Ready to try out again? We're taking a break so you can come practice one of one with me to warm up for Akashicchi's test~"

Of course Kise knew that Akashi would never allow Kagami on the team unless he let the nerd go. But this was probably the easiest way to get Kagami away from Kuroko since Kagami did love basketball.

"Seriously? Alright bring it on blondie!" Kagami ran after Kise before realizing he left Kuroko alone. "Ah! Kuroko!" Kagami ran back before Kise stopped him.

Kise pouted a little. So Kagami was actually being more stubborn today huh? "What's wrong Kagami? Did you realize you couldn't beat me and ran with your tail between your legs?" It was only teasing and taunting but he hoped it would work.

"You little~ I'll show you who's the one scared." A vein popped up on Kagami's forehead as he went ahead to take a basketball ball from the pile. He played with it teasingly before deciding to dunk.

On the sidelines, Akashi watched Kise succeeding in luring the monkey away. He knew he could count on his childhood friend to do the job. Kagami did remind him a lot of Aomine, who Kise was a pro at persuading. Now Akashi can enjoy his time with the nerd. The captain approached Kuroko slowly but intimidatingly, as if showing his superiority.

"Long time no see nerd-kun~ Back for another try?"

Kuroko heard his greeting and refrained from sighing. Akashi was just like anyone else. He loved teasing the nerd as well. He held onto his binders a little tighter and decided to nod. "Yes, and I'll keep coming back until you let me try. I've been practicing for a long time, if you would just let me show you…"

"No. A no is a no nerd-kun. I can't have you get in the way of our training. You will be a hindrance to everyone else around you and will definitely pull them down. With your level, you can't even play against kindergarten children let alone us." Akashi smirked.

"Just give up. Nobody wants a loser like you."

"How would you know if I would be a burden or not?" Kuroko asked, feeling annoyance bubble up. Normally he wouldn't get angry but when it came to basketball, something he loved, it always became a sensitive topic.

"For someone who's supposed to be smart, you sure jump to conclusions before finding the real solution." He stopped talking as soon as he said that sentence. No one ever insults or talks to Akashi like that. He didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

"Ohh~ Don't think highly of yourself nerd-kun." Akashi stepped forward, forcing Kuroko to move backwards until his back to touched the wall behind him. Akashi brought his face closer to the bluenette's, his sharp eyes looking dangerously at his pray.

"I always win, therefore I'm always right. Disobedience will not be tolerated. Talk to me like that again and I will have you banned from even entering the gym. Got it?"

Kuroko clutched his things to his chest tighter as if it would protect him from Akashi. He couldn't believe he said that to Akashi but it was the redheads fault. If he would just give him a chance, he wouldn't have gotten irritated.

"Akashi-san.." He murmured, biting his lip slightly as he tried to think of what to say. "You cannot ban me from the gym no matter how much power you think you have. The gym is the schools, not yours. You cannot stop me from coming back until I get a fair turn to try out."

Akashi smirked as he took a strand of Kuroko's long teal hair in his right hand. He played with it while looking into Kuroko's eyes which were hidden behind the large nerdy glasses.

"Don't you know who supports the school financially? It's my family who sponsors the school and financially keeps it going. I'm sure the principal would be more than happy to comply to my wishes. Trust me nerd-kun, you really wouldn't want to get on my bad side now would you?"

He has absolute power, he is absolute. Akashi smirked at the proclamation of his status. He owns the whole school and even Kise's modeling agency, which his family sponsors as well. Nobody will defy him, Akashi will make sure of that.

As much as he wanted to say he hated it, he had to admit that he liked the touch to his hair. No one ever made contact with him except Kagami and that was only with fist bumps most of the time. No one ever wanted to touch the nerd.

Kuroko turned his head to the side, weakly trying to get Akashi to let go without hitting his hand away. "Why would you go through such unnecessary actions just to keep me from playing…? I only want to play basketball. Just because I'm a loser, doesn't mean I can't do anything athletic."

Akashi looked at the nerd intensely with his glare. It would be amusing to give him a chance just so he could see him miserably fail. Even if he did show some good play though, Akashi wasn't going to let him join. It would be a good way to kill some boredom and show the nerd just how untalented he is.

Akashi smirked, stroked the nerd's hair before rudely pulling on in then letting go. He turned around, walked towards the pile of basketball balls before picking up one from the pile. He passed it to the nerd who didn't catch it as the ball rolled away. The nerd ran and picked it up. Akashi smirked.

"Since I'm in a good mood today maybe I'll give you a chance to show me what you've got."

Kuroko sighed when he finally got the ball. Why did Akashi throw it at him when he had his binders in hand? He didn't necessarily have more than two arms, nerd or not.

He looked at Akashi with slight surprise. He was actually going to let him try? He wasn't expecting that at all. "Well... What do you want me to do?"

Akashi brought a hand up to his chin in thought. He spared a glance at Kise and Kagami who were playing their one on one game on the court. That's when the idea hit him.

"Ryouta! Come here!" Akashi called out to his childhood friend. He does remember that Kise wanted to see the nerd struggle playing basketball. This would be a perfect opportunity for Kise to bully the nerd himself.

Kise heard his name and paused at the current game he was playing with Kagami. It was such a shame Kagami wouldn't join, he was actually a little good. He saw Kuroko holding the basketball and immediately ran over to Akashi. "Yes Akashicchi~?"

Akashi kept looking at the nerd, not even averting his gaze when Kise came to stand next to him. Akashi smirked before speaking up.

"I decided to give nerd-kun here a chance. So I want you to play a game of one on one against him."

Still on the court confused, Kagami joined his friend and the two players. He furrowed when he heard Akashi's suggestion. No way was he going to let the bullies humiliate his friend any more then they already have. He knows Kise's style of play now that he went head to head against him, and he had to say that the guy is super strong. Kuroko would get beaten, that Kagami knew for certain.

"Don't do it Kuroko. It's a trap." Kagami approached his friend in worry. Behind him, Akashi's smirk widened.

"I'm giving him what he wants Kagami Taiga. Don't you want him to join the basketball club?" Akashi mockingly asked.

Kagami now irritated tried to keep his cool down.

"You-" but before he could say anything, Kuroko stopped him.

"Kagami-kun, I'll be fine. Even if it turns out to be unfair, I'm not going to back down when I finally got a chance." Kuroko said to his friend to stop him.

"Yeah, it's just a friendly game~" Kise replied with a small smirk. "I'll make sure to go easy on him." That was a lie because he was going to do the exact opposite.

"But..." Kagami looked Kuroko in the eyes when he noticed the determination behind those huge glasses. Kagami is conflicted at what he should do but in the end decided to let Kuroko go. Kagami clutched his hands as he watched his friend walk onto the court.

Akashi smirked as he stood beside Kagami to watch the match as well. He is sure this will be a very entertaining game.

Kuroko moved some of his hair behind his ear so it wouldn't get in the way during the game. He wouldn't want to fail now would he?

Kise just watched with amusement. It was going to be fun to play with the nerd. Not play as in basketball. Play as in toying with the boy. "Like I said, I'll go easy on you~"

"You don't need to." Kuroko didn't like the fact that someone underestimated him once more.

"If you say so~" Once the game began with Akashi's whistle, Kise showed no mercy. Like he would go easy on anyone, even a nerd like Kuroko. He stole the ball, dunked over the boy, even teased him a little with dribbling. He even did the ankle breaker a few times on Kuroko, a move he learned by watching Akashi. Kuroko was panting and struggling and it's only been a few minutes into the game. Akashi was right, he definitely was not basketball material.

Akashi closed his eyes as his smile widened. Of course, he knew the game would turn out like this. The nerd has no stamina whatsoever and just isn't the player material. Akashi watched the nerd in amusement but also his friend as well who stood beside him restlessly. Akashi wondered if Kagami would run off to the court to interrupt the game but knew that he couldn't or else he would embarrass his best friend all the more.

Akashi laughed to himself in utter delight, hoping the laugh won't come out of his mouth. The captain's eyes further widened when he noticed the rest of his teammates coming back from the break. Akashi smirked as he signaled Kise to end the game - in a fun way of course.

Kuroko panted hard during the game. He knew he didn't have much stamina but this was ridiculous. Plus he's never faced anyone like this. Not even Kagami. Does that mean Kagami was going easy on him the whole time? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his head.

Kise had seen the signal and knew just what to do. What's the best way to end a game? A dunk of course! "You're not very good at basketball, but... you'd make a pretty good stand to leap off of!" He said to Kuroko when he placed his hand on the others head, using him as a boost when he jumped up to dunk. Even if Kuroko fell, he didn't pay no mind to him.

Akashi laughed at the sight and so did the rest of the team once they saw it. Leave it to the nerd to provide entertainment; he had to give him credit for that. As Akashi was still taken in by the hilarious sight before him, Kagami made a run for it towards Kuroko, pushing aside anyone who stood in his way.

"Kuroko! Are you okay?" Kagami worriedly raised his voice as he kneeled down beside his best friend. Now that he had a closer look, Kagami noticed the injury on Kuroko's head.

Kuroko winced when he tried sitting up. His mind felt a little fuzzy with all the noise that he didn't realize was laughter yet. He touched the back of his head where it hurt most and felt something warm and wet. He looked at his hand and noticed the red liquid on his fingertips. He couldn't tell what it was since his mind didn't process yet. However he finally heard Kagami's voice right next to him. "Kagami-kun..?"

Kise made his way over to Akashi so he could get the whole view of the situation. "Was that good enough, Akashicchi?"

"Excellent. Good job Ryouta." Akashi praised his best friend for the magnificent performance. Now he had to go do the same for the main actor of the show, the poor nerd. Akashi smirked as he walked over to the nerd and his friend.

"Oh my~ Are you alright nerd-kun? I'm sorry to say but you've failed the test. Looks like you will have to try again next time. Maybe you'll have better luck?"

Kagami had it. The tall redhead stood up and grabbed Akashi by the collar of his shirt threateningly.

"You planned to do this from the start didn't you!?" Kagami raised his voice at the captain whose smirk was gone off of his face, now replaced by a frown.

"I suggest you let go of me Kagami Taiga or you and your little friend here will be banned from even entering the gym." Akashi's triumphant smirk still didn't leave his face, even if Kagami has threatened him. The captain knows he's the one in power.

Kagami frowned as he let the tyrant of a captain go. Instead he decided to tend to his best friend who needed him now the most. Kagami quickly walked back to Kuroko and began to pick him up with caution and worry, irritated by the laughs of the rest of the players in the gym.

Kuroko tried standing on his own, not wanting Kagami to worry or carry all his weight. Even if he was very light weight. "Please do not fight, Kagami-kun.. There's no point of starting a fight at the beginning of the day..." He knew that news would spread fast and eventually every one would know that he failed his test horribly.

Hopefully he'll just die in the nurse's office so he won't have to deal with today. "Or better yet, maybe it'll be better if I just die in the hallway so everyone can see that I'll disappear." He murmured, uncaring if anyone heard. Usually he wouldn't talk like that but it's not like anyone would care really.

Kagami flinched at the content of Kuroko's words. He wasn't sure if he heard right so he decided against asking the teal head. Instead, Kagami narrowed his eyes at the captain and his lackey, Kise Ryouta. He watches as the two stare at them with smiles on their faces, not even offering any help. If he didn't control his temper, Kagami would surely send someone to the hospital today.

"Let me help you Kuroko. I'll get you to the nurse's office. It's be alright, don't worry." Kagami reassured his friend and hoped he would be fine.

"No, don't bother." Kuroko said, waving his hand in Kagami's direction without looking at him. He went over to where he left his stuff and slowly picked it up. "Just leave me alone and stay away, please."

If people saw Kagami with him after the news spread, Kagami's life would be ruined like his. He didn't want to put his only friend through that. What kind of friend would he be if he dragged the only one who supported him down? "I'll go on my own... Like always." He mumbled.

Kagami was shocked, no more than shocked, he was astonished. He looked at his friend's retreating figure with sadness in his eyes. He watched as Kuroko slowly made his leave out of the gym, just like a defeated pup who was taught his lesson. A dog with his tail between his legs running away. Kagami couldn't bare to see such a sight. Would Kuroko get mad at him if he followed? Well, if he didn't notice him then there would be no harm done, right?

Kagami was conflicted at what he should do but in the end decided to tag along behind his friend secretly. Before he took his leave however, Kagami heard Akashi say "Better luck next time." As he waved at Kuroko's retreating figure.

Kagami swore that it took every ounce of his strength not to launch onto the captain and beat him up. He decided to ignore him and make sure his friend arrives safely to the nurse's office.

Akashi watched the two leave with a smile. That should teach the nerd a lesson to never come back. Akashi is now 100% positive that the nerd won't come back again for another try. It would be surprising if he did but something told Akashi not to judge too soon.

The captain looked back onto his papers. Now that the fun is over, its time to get back to business. "5 laps around the school! Go! And I don't want to see anyone slacking off!" Akashi ordered the rest of the players who frowned before going outside to run.

Akashi spared a glance at his childhood friend. "It doesn't mean I'll go easy on you even after your performance. Go do 10 laps."

"Akashicchi! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Kise whined loudly to the redhead.

Meanwhile Kuroko slowly made his way down the halls. The good news was that his wound stopped bleeding. The bad news was that the red was completely obvious with his light blue hair and his mind was still fuzzy. He was just glad to get out of that gym.

He stopped to rest against a wall. He needed a break or else he'll end up falling over or something. Kise must've hit him harder than he thought. He put his things down so he could take off his glasses and wipe his eyes. He didn't realize he was crying just slightly. It wasn't obvious or a lot but it surprised him. He rarely showed emotion so he couldn't believe he let himself cry in such a public area.

Suddenly, two students came down the hallway Kuroko was in. They chatted amongst themselves when they spotted Kuroko leaning on the wall. The two students laughed.

"Oi nerd! What's the matter? Why are you crying like a baby? Haha!"

"Haha! Oh men~ You stink~ You should take a shower." The two boys laughed when one noticed blood on Kuroko's head. The student smirked.

"Oh~ Who hit you? Is that why you're crying?"

"There's nothing to cry about~ After all you deserve that!" the two students fist bumped as one of them went over to throw Kuroko's things on the floor. Scattering the papers everywhere.

The two students then left, laughing their heads off.

Kuroko couldn't even say anything when they came. He was shocked that he had been caught crying so quickly. It also didn't help that he couldn't see much without his glasses.

Why were they even laughing? They laughed at his wound? They were happy that he was hurt? Perhaps he really did deserve it. After all, there had to be a reason why everyone hated him.

He didn't bother to pick up his things. What was the point? He wasn't going to come back to school after today, he decided. There was no point in pushing himself to work hard so he could have a good life because no matter where he went, he was pushed around because he was a nerd.

Uncaring if anyone else was in the hall; he threw his glasses away in a random direction. He didn't care if he couldn't see; he didn't want to see anyone's face.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello dear readers! Ok so this is my first role play story ever (please go easy on me). I have no idea how this story will turn out or if you guys will like it but I sure did enjoy writing it XD It was so much fun! Who knew writing could be this entertaining XD Also I would like to thank my partner The Lucky Bell who introduced me to the concept of role play. I didn't know about it before but thanks to him, I do now XD Well, I hope you liked the first chapter and stick around for more :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yes yes, so thank me~ X3 It might have been KT's first-time rping or posting a story based on an rp, but they did good~ So yes, go easy on us~ If at any point something seems awkward or point of views are weird, just remember it's an rp. Remember! Now enjoy~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Kagami ran while panting heavily. His firsts were bright red from the punches he landed on the two bullies that had hurt Kuroko. He just hopes that he will catch up to Kuroko before his friend does something to harm himself. Kagami more than anyone knows just how harsh the bullying on him is. It would break a normal person both psychologically and physically but not Kuroko.

Kagami is proud of his best friend for being able to stay strong through it all, but now he is worried. What happened in the gym was really the breaking point and the meanest thing he saw anyone do. Kagami wasn't sure Kuroko could handle it.

"Damn!" Kagami loudly screamed through the hallway as he ran. Finally, the retreating figure of the teal haired boy appeared in his sights. Without wavering, Kagami approached his best friend. He saw a number of papers lying on the floor and by looking at the beautiful handwriting, he knew right away it was Kuroko's. Kagami kneeled down to pick up the papers, along with the large glasses he found laying on the floor. Quickly, Kagami stood up and without asking took one of Kuroko's arms and put it around him to support his friend.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office."

Kuroko felt someone take his arm and heard the familiar voice that belonged to Kagami. Kagami couldn't be seen with a crying loser like him. "I said go away.. They'll pick on you too, no matter how intimidating you may look..."

He couldn't see Kagami's face since his glasses were off, but it wasn't like he was looking anyway. He didn't want Kagami to see his face. "You don't need me, just let me go, please.."

Kagami clenched his fists, tightening his hold on Kuroko.

"No. I'll stay no matter what you say. You can't tell me what to do. Hit me all you want later but now... please... please let me help you... please." Kagami fought away a sob and hoped Kuroko wouldn't hear it. Kagami just couldn't take it. It hurt... it hurt so much... being powerless hurts.

Kuroko couldn't see the look on Kagami's face but he did hear him trying to choke back a sob. He's never seen Kagami cry before. The male was always as fierce as a tiger, never showing any weakness to anyone. He couldn't believe he would cry for him.

Hesitantly he nodded, forcing his body to relax. He wiped at his eyes once more and looked at Kagami as much as he could. "...Alright... Sorry I upset you.."

Kagami wiped off some of the escaping tears from his eyes. He was really glad Kuroko didn't have his glasses on. He really didn't want his friend to see him cry. Kagami composed himself before slowly bringing the glasses up to Kuroko's face and putting them on for him. "Here. Let's get you to the nurse's office now." Kagami smiled at his best friend.

As they began walking Kagami muttered, "Relying on someone is not a weakness you know…"

Kuroko just nodded and slowly walked beside Kagami. He was so glad he had someone like Kagami. He really didn't deserve Kagami but he was definitely grateful for being able to be his friend.

"I know but... I just don't want to drag you into the mud with me... I'm already the punching bag of the school and when people hear what happened, I'll also be the laughing stock and you'll get laughed at for being near me..." He didn't want to put Kagami through that.

"Let them do what they want. I don't care. A friend who can't help his friend in need is a coward. I just can't sit idly by and watch... to me it's torture... watching you get bullied. It just hurts.. I can't stand it. I have to do something... otherwise I couldn't live with myself. Please... let me help you... especially in situations like that in the gym... I don't care if they pick on me too. I don't care so please... let me help." Kagami subconsciously clenched his hands.

"And also... sorry... for falling to Kise's taunts."

Kuroko looked at Kagami in slight surprise. He couldn't believe Kagami would say and do such things for him. He really was such a great friend. "I really don't deserve you, Kagami-kun." He murmured but it wasn't the same tone as before. He sounded grateful and relieved. He had at least one friend out there. "Sorry if I caused trouble for you."

Kagami smiled "Idiot. Remember we're partners! I got your back and you got mine. Don't think of it as trouble." Kagami jokingly hit Kuroko's arm since his head is injured. "Geez~ You're too soft for your own good. I am the one who doesn't deserve you. You've been there for me when I needed you the most. Thanks partner." Kagami smiled as he remembered their days back in middle school.

When they met for the first time, Kagami was extremely anti-social and didn't want to have any friends. Maybe that's the reason the teal head approached him to begin with? Kagami would tell Kuroko off to go play with the other kids, but surprisingly the bluenette never left him alone.

At first Kagami thought 'What a weird guy...' and decided to just let him be. He didn't want to bother. But then over time the two grew so close that Kagami didn't even know how it happened. The two just clicked and Kagami couldn't imagine what he would do without his friend anymore. Really... its him who doesn't deserve Kuroko, not the other way around. 'Seriously.. he's too kind for his own good' Kagami thought.

Kuroko didn't think of it that way but didn't argue. Kagami was stubborn, not as much as him of course, but he was definitely stubborn. Once the tiger had his mind made up, there was no changing it. That was one thing he appreciated about Kagami.

He sighed in relief when they arrived at the nurse's office. He was about to sit down on one of the empty beds before realizing he left used his stuff in the hall. "Kagami-kun, I-" He looked at the other and saw his binders in his arms. He relaxed a little. "Once again you helped me."

Kuroko proceeded to sit down, noticing the nurse was not there at the moment. Must've been checking in or getting their mail. He touched the back of his head once more before looking up at Kagami. "Does it look bad…?"

Kagami approached the bed to look at the wound. "Looks like it stopped bleeding but you still have some dry blood in your hair. Wait here, I'll go look for the nurse." Kagami placed Kuroko's stuff on the small table beside the bed before running out of the room to find the nurse quickly. Its a head injury so its pretty serious no matter how small the wound is.

Kuroko nodded and planned to thank Kagami once he came back. While he waited, he decided to look through his binders and make sure everything is alright. Thankfully none of his papers were messed up. He really didn't deserve Kagami but he was so glad he had him.

Finally after a couple of minutes, Kagami came back running with the nurse behind him. The redhead panted as the nurse went ahead to examine Kuroko's wound.

Kuroko put his binders aside and stayed still for the nurse. He looked at Kagami and smiled a little. "Thanks. And thanks for gathering my things. And helping me…"

"No problem. That's what friends do. You don't have to thank me every single time you know~ Its normal." Kagami pouted as he sat on an empty chair facing Kuroko, while the nurse examined his head. Kagami thought about his next question a little before asking.

"Will you come to school tomorrow?" but before Kuroko could answer, the nurse spoke up.

"You have no major injuries. I'll just bandage your head and leave you two boys alone." the nurse approached her table where all of her equipment lay. She took bandages before heading back to Kuroko. wrapping his head up and then quietly leaving with a smile.

When the doors closed, Kagami sighed as he turned back to face his friend. "After what happened today... will you still keep trying? I mean its clear that he won't accept you no matter what you do." Kagami clenched his fist at the thought of the captain's mocking smirk.

Kuroko was glad that the nurse interrupted. He needed time to think about how he would answer Kagami. He couldn't necessarily answer a question like that on the spot, right?

Once the nurse was gone, he sighed slightly as he laid down on the bed. At least his head was alright. The only thing he didn't like about the bandages was the fact that it was messing up his long hair and it felt uncomfortable.

"Well.." Kuroko wondered how he should start. "I don't think I should, or even could, decide that right now. My grandmother always told me that I should never make a decision if I'm angry or upset. I suppose I'll come tomorrow if I'm feeling okay or not.."

Even though after he got humiliated and would surely become the school's number one topic for the week, he knew he would come back. His education was important to him. Even if he had a cold (which was thankfully rare), he still came to school.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to take a day or two off? To think things through." Kagami understood that the situation was more than it seems. He wanted Kuroko to take some time to think things through clearly.

"Don't come to school tomorrow and rest. The nurse should excuse you right? You're injured and a head injury at that. Take at least one day off."

"I'll think about it." He didn't want to necessarily lie to Kagami's face by saying he'll stay home. There was a small chance of that happening, especially with his mother who persisted him to get good education.

Ah, his parents... They didn't know about the bullying... What should he say about the bandages? Perhaps he can say that they were doing rope climbing and fell off by accident on a rope without a mat? No, that would put blame to the school... Something believable... "Kagami-kun... what do I tell my parents? I can't tell them how I got my wound."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. He totally forgot about Kuroko's parents! And they would surely demand an explanation from their son on he had acquired the injury. Kagami thought hard. "Fell on the floor? Sometimes you're pretty clumsy."

"...I don't think they'll buy that." Kuroko responded. His parents weren't that gullible. "Maybe I'll just say I... fell down the stairs or something." He had a whole school day to come up with a plan anyway.

In the end, he decided to go with something along the lines of "Got hit in the head with a basketball during his tryout." It was believable since his parents knew he had a small presence. What they did not know is that this wasn't the first time he tried out or got hurt. When they asked if they made the team, he said it was undecided because he didn't finish the try out due to injuries.

He was used to acting normal at home. He was used to hiding his feelings or the events he went through. He was even good at lying (A trait he does not enjoy). He ate dinner when it was ready and went upstairs as soon as he was done like normal. Now he could be alone for the rest of the night since his parents didn't want to disturb him before it was bedtime.

Kuroko lay down with a small book, hoping to get his mind off the school day. It was none stop harassment. It was worse than before. There was more taunting, more hitting. Everything was practically 10x worse than what Kuroko was used to. Didn't help that he got annoyed whenever someone tugged on his bandages and the bullies noticed. They figured out that they could use that against him. That's why he rarely showed emotion.

He did try focusing on his book, but eventually his mind wondered to Akashi. He was the one who put him through that- No, it wasn't him. It was his own fault for being so persistent. Akashi was only showing him that his dream to be on a basketball team was pointless and impossible. He should probably thank Akashi when he saw him again. Yeah right. As if he'd do that.

Still... He couldn't believe he would just let that happen. He was a person too. He had the same flesh. The same feelings. The same red blood that flowed through their hearts. What made him so different to be picked on? Well whatever it is, he wasn't going to change a thing just to get accepted by the people who hurt him.

Kuroko gave up on his book and decided to just get to bed. He had to get up early tomorrow again but for a different reason. He loved reading and books so he joined the library committee. It was actually fun, especially since he was surrounded by books on some days during school.

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-' Bam! Akashi slammed his hand on the annoying alarm clock on his bed table to stop it from interrupting his much needed sleep. The captain yawned as he sat up on his bed. '7:00 a.m. huh?' With about an hour left until school begins, Akashi got out of his bed, heading straight to the bathroom. Once done, Akashi came back to his room to put on his clean school uniform.

The redhead spared a couple of glances to his table beside the window where numerous trophies stood. Ones from kindergarten, all the way up to high school. Horse riding, shogi, tennis, badminton... name it and Akashi had it. It's trophy after trophy he earned throughout his life.

The redhead smiled at his achievement but knew that there are much more to come. Perfection - Akashi has to be perfect at everything. That's what his father had thought him from the day he was a toddler and Akashi abided by that rule ever since he was born.

Akashi's thoughts then however drifted back to yesterday when he thought of the nerd. The nerd is the complete opposite of him. No talent, no achievements whatsoever and no trophies. Akashi smirked as he remembered the trial and the way the nerd left the gym covering like a little lost puppy. Hopefully the nerd learned his lesson, but if he didn't Akashi wouldn't mind more entertainment. To be honest, it would be surprising if the nerd actually came. Akashi doubts he would be he couldn't be so sure. The nerd did defy Akashi's every expectation from the day he had met him.

That's one of the things that attracted Akashi to the nerd. Well... not attract as in the sense of love but interest. He was unusual and different from anyone else Akashi had met before. It made him wonder what the nerd's next move would be.

'Ring~ Ring~' Akashi turned around to his bed where he placed his phone. He picked it up and read the message.

 _From: Midorima_

 _Subject: Winter Cup_

 _Akashi, are you are doing well? I hope you won't take us lightly during the Winter Cup. Prepare yourself, this year Shuutoku has trained like never before. The next time we meet it will be on the court. So long._

 _END_

The redhead smirked at the contents of the message. He smiled as he typed the reply.

 _To:Midorima_

 _Subject: Re:Winter Cup_

 _Bring it on Shintarou. I'll be waiting._

 _END_

Content with his message, the redhead closed his phone as he took his school bag and headed downstairs. The many maids and butlers of the Akashi house greeted him as Akashi made his way down to the kitchen. Breakfast was already placed on the table so he just sat and ate.

When he was done with his breakfast, Akashi stood up and headed out of the house. He stopped when the driver called out to him and told him that his father had ordered him to drive Akashi to school. Akashi sighed. He really wanted to walk to school on such a beautiful day but he couldn't defy his father. Akashi got into the car as the driver closed the doors behind him and then sped off.

In the car, Akashi couldn't take his mind off the nerd. Will he come to school today I wonder? Akashi thought to himself. It would be surprising if he came but something, just something told him that he would. Akashi smiled; the nerd never ceases to amaze him.

When the car stopped in front of the school gates, Akashi got out and thanked the driver before walking in. That reminded him that he had promised to tutor Ryouta during the break. The blonde model was never good at algebra so he had asked Akashi for help. Akashi tiredly sighed as he walked towards the school. It will be a long day today, but hopefully the nerd will make it entertaining.

That morning, Kuroko walked to school early once more like he said he would. He really didn't see any reason not to go to school besides the bullying. It was going to be harder than before to deal with but he was sure he could handle it.

As soon as he got into the school, he made his way to the library before anyone could spot him. He wanted to get some work done before he got harassed at least.

He greeted a few people in the library but they didn't notice since they were working and Kuroko was being so quiet. He was used to it anyway, it usually took them a while to notice he was there. He decided to get some work done anyway. He noticed a big stack of books on the check out counter and walked over for a better look. It had a note saying that the books were supposed to be delivered to the science class on the second floor. Great.

He could have left someone else to do it but this seemed like the only job available. Besides what harm would come by delivering some books? At least this way his face would probably be hidden by the books. So with that in mind, Kuroko took the stack of heavy books and made his way out the library towards the stairs. Maybe he should have left someone else to do it but all the other members of the committee were practically all girls and it would be impolite to make them do a tedious job like this.

Meanwhile, Akashi walked down the long corridors of the school looking for his class. Why did it have to be on the top floor? Akashi asked himself before walking up the second staircase. Well, it's good exercise and it makes up for not walking to school by foot. Akashi walked as he noticed other students going about their own business. Bell will soon ring so everyone ran to their classes.

Akashi sighed as he turned around the corner, before him another staircase. Luckily, its the last before he reaches the floor he needs to get to. As he walked up, Akashi wondered on how he will teach his annoying childhood friend. Akashi has taught the blond before but he never understood anything, better said, fell asleep instantly. The captain was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a huge pile of books before him. Noticing the books at the last second, Akashi had no way of evading as the books, and the one who is carrying them fell on him.

Akashi fell on the floor behind him harshly, some of the books hitting him on the head as well. Akashi rubbed his head before... "N-Nerd...-kun...", Akashi froze.

Although Kuroko couldn't see because his glasses fell off, he knew the person beneath him was definitely Akashi. Only Akashi had that voice and his flaming red hair which was obvious even with his really bad vision. He couldn't believe he ran into the same person who was the reason for his additional harassment.

He felt a little annoyed but Kuroko tried to hide it. The name was honestly starting to annoy him. He had a name! And instead of insulting him, a sorry would be great. Now he also had to gather all the books while trying to find his glasses.

"I have a name you know." Kuroko replied a little harder than he meant to. He closed his eyes and sighed a little to calm himself. "Know what, just forget about it." He carefully moved off Akashi and even though he was careful, he almost fell once more since he couldn't see where he was putting his hands or feet. Once he got off Akashi, Kuroko tried looking around to see if he could spot his glasses. As if that would work.

To say that Akashi was surprised was an understatement, the captain of the basketball team was astonished by the sight he saw before him. Just as his eyes closed from the impact, they opened to be greeted by a gorgeous beautiful face and baby blue eyes, which held so much in them. They captivated him, those eyes looked at him with such innocence and purity... but most of all beauty. Akashi was amazed. But as he stared into those beautiful orbs, something inside his chest went amiss. Why does my heart beat so fast? Akashi wondered as he touched his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

As Kuroko got up from him and the beautiful eyes went on to search for something, Akashi noticed that Kuroko couldn't see. How? Well, the bluenette was touching the things on the floor with his hands in a manner, which suggested he really didn't see anything. Then it hit him, Akashi looked around and spotted the teen's thick black glasses lying on the floor.

Akashi stood, walked up to the glasses to pick them up and then walked over to the bluenette. Akashi kneeled down as he got hold of one of Kuroko's hands. He didn't give him the glasses yet as he wanted to look at those beautiful blue eyes a bit longer.

"Y-You can't see?" Akashi muttered. The tone of his voice surprised him, along with his fast beating heart, which had no intention of stopping.

Kuroko felt what he assumed was Akashi's hand and looked up at him. Well, he looked up at his bright red hair, which was the only thing he could really see. "Of course I can't. I wouldn't be searching on the dirty floor like this if I did. I need to find them so I can finish my job." Before someone decided to bully him, he wanted to add but kept quiet. But that did raise a question... "Why are you asking anyway? Wouldn't you rather push me down the steps or something while I'm vulnerable?" He was sure that any other student would so why wasn't Akashi?

Akashi wasn't really conscious of Kuroko's words. Well he knew the bluenette was talking and saying something but it all went in and out of Akashi's head. He couldn't help it as the redhead kept staring at the teen's beautiful eyes. The captain subconsciously clenched his chest with his right hand trying to calm down his beating chest. What is this? He asked himself repeatedly but just continued to stare into the teen's beautiful face.

"..." Akashi didn't say anything, he couldn't. He was captivated by those eyes and felt as if time had stopped.

Kuroko stayed quiet for a moment. Why wasn't Akashi saying anything? Usually the other would be insulting him now or at least saying something. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Akashi was lost with his words? But he couldn't see so he was probably wrong. "Akashi-san... Are you alright?" He asked in slight concern. What if he made Akashi hurt his head by the fall? "I didn't hurt you, right?" Without thinking, he reached out towards the others' red hair to feel for any injury.

Akashi flinched as he felt the soft hand touch his red hair. Suddenly he sensed his heart beating faster and faster by the minute as if the touch had accelerated his poor heart. Akashi wasn't sure but he had a feeling that his face was bright red as well. The captain quickly pulled the teen's hand towards him and made the bluenette fall on him, embracing him into a hug. He couldn't let the boy see him in this state. He couldn't allow for his reputation to be ruined. However, what strikes him more than anything else is his reaction towards Kuroko. Why was he behaving in such a way? Akashi had no idea how to explain it. What's worse, his poor heart started beating faster by the minute as he smelled the bluenette's mesmerizing vanilla fragrance coming from his neck. Akashi subconsciously leaned in closer, placing his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko was shocked when Akashi pulled him close for a hug. Why on earth was Akashi touching him, hugging him even? This was unlike Akashi. Even if he heard that one and only voice that belonged to no one else but Akashi, he was beginning to doubt that this was the real Akashi. "A-Akashi-san, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable... Not being able to see..." And by the fact that Akashi was still hugging him.

Bump~ Bump~ Bump~ 'Calm down Seijuro, calm down.' Akashi kept telling himself over and over. But as he did that, his mind soon came back to reality and the redhead realised what he had done. Akashi quickly pushed the bluenette away from him harshly. He didn't intend on doing it with such force but he was too confused with himself to understand anything. Akashi looked in worry as Kuroko fell backwards a bit from the force of the push.

"..." Akashi opened his mouth to apologize but not words came out. He was frozen while still holding the teen's glasses in his hand. Completely forgetting about them.

Luckily Kuroko caught himself before he could fall over and hurt his head again or something. What has gotten into Akashi? First he wasn't talking, and then he hugged him before pushing him away as if he was something disgusting? He didn't know what to think or say.

He just looked around as best as he could for the books. He was going to complete his job with or without his glasses. He really was feeling uncomfortable without his glasses but perhaps he could have his hair hide some of his face as replacement…

Akashi watched as Kuroko composed himself and looked for his books on the floor. He looked, looked when he remembered that he still had the teen's glasses in his hand. Akashi slowly approached the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Akashi placed the boy's glasses back on his head as he retreated his hands away from his face. It made Akashi wonder on why Kuroko is hiding his beautiful face. But luckily his heart slowed down a bit, which he guessed was due to the glasses being back on.

"H-Here... Your glasses." Akashi managed to say before slowly standing up, still a bit shaken.

Kuroko was startled when Akashi touched his shoulder but was even more startled when he put his glasses on for him. When did he find them? "Ah.. Thanks..." Now that he could see, he noticed it really was Akashi. So why was did he act so different before when he couldn't see?

He looked away and began gathering the books when it looked like Akashi wasn't going to say anything else. Well, this was weird and awkward…

Akashi felt really uncomfortable. He didn't know what to make of these new feelings inside of him, they confused him. He never felt like this before in his entire life so it was normal to be a bit shaken up right? Akashi looked at Kuroko while still having his right hand touching his chest, which slowly calmed down. He took a deep breath.

"..." No words came out. Akashi had no idea why he couldn't talk, but as his eyes went to look at the boy in front of him again, it became harder and harder to focus.

"S-Soo-" Akashi quietly managed to say. 'Come on Seijuro! Speak!' He cursed himself for his stupidity and incompetence. He decided to try again.

"S-Sorry f-fo-" Again, the words couldn't come out.

Kuroko stopped what he was doing, only a few books in his hands. He looked at Akashi wondering what he was trying to say. Why couldn't Akashi speak? Didn't Akashi hate it when others stuttered? This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"...Whatever you're trying to say, you don't need to say it. I just need to get my job done. Sorry for making you fall on the steps." He apologized for Akashi before continuing to pick up all the books.

Akashi still had no idea what to do, but suddenly out of nowhere, his hand reached up to the boy's hand that was picking the books and grabbed it. Akashi took a deep breath.

"S-Sorry for making you fall. I'm at fault." He said as he began picking some of the books himself. 'What am I doing right now?' Akashi asked himself, not even knowing what he was doing. His body is moving on its own! Akashi inwardly cursed as he picked up the remaining books and gave them to Kuroko.

Kuroko couldn't believe his eyes at first. Akashi, the one who loved bullying him the most, was helping him gather his books? He even apologised? "... Maybe I should take you to the nurse. I think you hit your head too hard..." He honestly couldn't imagine Akashi doing this even for a bad outcome.

"N-No I'm fine. Thank you" Akashi managed to say but still felt pressure. The feeling still didn't stop as Akashi struggled on what to do next.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with a slightly tilted head. He wondered what has gotten into Akashi. "...Well, I'm going to go finish my job.." He mumbled and started walking up the steps away from Akashi. He wondered why Akashi was acting so weird which wasn't like him.

Now that Kuroko left and Akashi was alone, the captain sighed a big breath of relief. 'What's gotten into me? Why am I acting this way?' Akashi wondered as he turned to look at Kuroko's retreating figure. He placed his hand again on his chest as he felt his heartbeat. 'Could this be...' Akashi thought of an idea of what he was experiencing but he immediately dismissed the idea. 'Absurd! Me? With that nerd?' Akashi thought about what had happened but didn't want to dismiss the solution that had come into his mind. 'I'm... in love with the nerd?' Akashi jokingly asked himself as he laughed, the irony evident on his face.

Conscious of his surroundings and time, Akashi knew he had to come back to his senses and go to his class. 'Maybe I should ask Ryouta about this later?' Akashi decided before continuing walking up the steps.

Kuroko continued walking up the steps until he made it to the second floor. He still couldn't believe what just happened. What exactly happened? He was walking to the second floor when he fell on Akashi who was also using the steps. He lost his glasses and couldn't see. Then Akashi hugged him, he still didn't know why. After that he pushed him away, as if he was the one who hugged him first.

Then Akashi started acting strange after he put his glasses on for him. He stuttered and seemed lost at words... He just hoped he didn't really hurt Akashi's head or something. Jerk or not, no one deserves to get hurt.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Ok so I know what you guys are gonna think (I think). The first chapter was really angst with Akashi and Kise but the future chapters will be more fluff. That was kind of the main focus of our story, right Bell? XD Also, I'm sorry if this encounter on the stairs seems a bit (a lot) cliché. When I read Rinfantasy's review I was like "Damn! She figured it out!" XD But I still hope you guys continue reading :D Thanks for reading the chapter and don't forget to review, like  & favourite XD

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yeah, we just wanted you guys to understand how dreadful it is for Tetsuya, being a nerd and all~ But yes, it will definitely get better :3 We aren't that cruel to have angst every chapter~ So we hope you enjoy *^*

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Akashi sat beside on one of the library tables while supporting his head with one of his hands that he placed on the table to lean on. His eyes were on Kise who seems to be talking aimlessly into the air, as Akashi's mind was somewhere else completely. His eyes watched as Kise picked up the algebra book to show him the charts he's working on, but what Akashi saw weren't the mathematic tables but a flash of an image of beautiful teal blue eyes. Shining as if they held the whole universe inside, while also containing many mixed emotions in them. They captivated him, those beautiful eyes.

Akashi stared blankly into space, deep in thought when he was suddenly woken up by Kise's hand waving around in the air in front of him.

"For once I am actually wanting to listen to the lessons you give me during studying but now Akashicchi won't listen nor teach!" Kise whined dramatically. Then he paused while looking at the captain. "But.. It is strange. Akashicchi doesn't normally space out. Did something happen?"

Akashi was always someone who never day dreamed. He was always the one having to pull Kise from his daydreams or even his nap. It was definitely unlike the redhead.

Akashi thought for a while. He considered whether he should tell his childhood friend or just keep his troubles to himself. But then again... Ryouta has a lot of experience with... love? So he should be the best person to ask. Its not like Midorima would help him when it comes to love, or even Aomine who is forever single. On the other hand, Kise really seems like the best option.

But then again, Akashi wasn't sure if the feeling he felt was precisely love. What if its something else but he's mistaking it for affection? Akashi pondered over it but decided to confide in his childhood friend. Of course he is worried of rumors leaking out, but he knew that Kise wouldn't dear spread a word if he threatened him.

Akashi sighed before facing the blonde. "Something strange happened to me, and it involves the nerd."

"The nerd? As in..?" Usually when they said 'the nerd', they both knew that they were only talking about one person. Kise was kind of surprised to hear this. Not that something happened but that the nerd actually came to school again. He didn't think the other would come back the next day.

"What exactly happened that made you distracted, Akashicchi?" Was it perhaps... no, Akashi would never start regretting teasing the nerd. It was in Akashi's blood to Kise. The redhead couldn't possibly feel guilty or something. "You're not thinking about apologizing to him or something, right? It is what he asked for."

Akashi thought about his reply before speaking up.

"No, surprisingly he didn't. He himself was quite surprised of my behaviour as well. To be honest, he took me completely by surprise. I didn't expect him to even come to school today but now that he did... he... I don't know how to explain it so I need your help, Ryouta. And NO WORD about this to anyone else, or I will have your head." Akashi's deadly aura emitted from behind him, screaming danger and 'you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you tell anyone' kind of feel.

Kise yelped a little at the others aura. He didn't need to be told twice. "I-I get it Akashicchi! Please don't make it seem like you're about to kill me.." The blonde whined slightly. "But really, you can tell me. Who am I gonna tell?" Akashi really would make him wash his neck if he told someone else what Akashi told him to keep secret about.

Akashi still looked at Kise with his menacing glare. The captain knows that the blonde has a lot of connections and likes to gossip around. However, he desperately needs help so he will have to trust Kise on his word. Akashi placed his head on his hand, leaning on the table while directing his gaze to the counter and watched as students went in and out of the library.

"You see, when I was going to my class this morning, I bumped into nerd- I mean Kuroko-kun and we fell. But then something strange happened when I saw his eyes. I had this strange feeling building up in my chest, making my heart beat so fast. It happened so suddenly, right away when I saw his eyes as his glasses fell. I didn't know what came over me... I still don't know."

Akashi looked at a girl whose books fell on the floor when another student offered to help her pick the books up.

"But I have this suspicion its the thing we call... love?" Akashi concluded, averting his gaze at Kise.

At first Kise couldn't believe what Akashi said. He waited a moment, half expecting the redhead to say that he was kidding even though Akashi never jokes around. The redhead was actually talking about love? With him? About that nerd?

Kise covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Akashicchi is too funny!" He said jokingly. Although once he saw the glare from the other, he knew he wasn't joking. "W-Wait, you're not joking? You think you actually love... him? Just yesterday you humiliated him in front of the team. I think you're just feeling guilt or something."

He knew Akashi wouldn't feel guilty about it but it was more likely than the redhead actually falling in love with someone like that. "Besides, I thought Akashicchi was interested in girls?"

Guilt? Could Akashi really have mistaken love for guilt? Its true that the captain doesn't know what guilt feels like, but then again, he imagined it to be somewhat different from what he was feeling at the time. If he had to compare the two feelings from the definitions in the books, he would definitely describe his experience as 'love' not 'guilt'.

"Of course but I'm not exactly sure that was what guilt felt like. From what I know, guilt is the feeling when you want to apologize to someone for something you've done, and feel obliged to make it up to that person... but that's not what I felt. At that moment, I felt my chest beating so fast that it was impossible to stop. I felt really warm in my face as if it was gong to catch on fire. I couldn't even talk from the shock of witnessing Kuroko-kun's eyes."

Akashi raised his right hand and placed it on his chest, as if to reassure himself that its beating normally.

"Isn't that what you would call 'love'?"

So it really wasn't guilt? Kise still couldn't believe what Akashi was saying. He actually loved the nerd. Why so suddenly? Just because he saw the nerd's eyes? It did sound like love... Or maybe it's... "Could it he lust? I honestly can't imagine you falling in love with someone like him. He can't do much which is the exact opposite of you, someone who can do anything."

It really was hard to imagine the strict captain Akashi Seijuuro fall for a nerd like Kuroko. But then again, he heard that opposites do attract...

"Lust?" Akashi didn't know what to make of it. Could it really be 'lust'? The captain really wasn't sure but he didn't want to rule out any possibilities. However, he needed an answer and he needs it right now. What if he faces the nerd once more? Will he act like that again? Absolutely not, that was the plan, but who knows where his feelings will take him. That's why he has to identify his feelings right now.

"So you would say that its 'lust' rather than 'love'? I need to know for sure. What if I meet him once more and act unsightly again?"

"I mean, it's hard to imagine you falling for someone like him so I assume it's just lust. After all, you've never dated anyone before, right?" So maybe this was his body's way of telling Akashi that it wanted attention?

"It's most likely lust. You've never been interested in him before, right? So why get interested all of a sudden?" Kise asked. He didn't notice that Kuroko entered the library with a tired sigh, finally finished with his job. The boy seemed to notice Akashi immediately but didn't approach him. He just went behind the counter to see if there was any work needed to be done.

Thinking about it deeply, it made sense. He was never in love with Kuroko to begin with so what could change it? But still, something inside Akashi wanted to deny him, to say that it really is love. Maybe his opinion is biased or controlled by his feelings. Akashi sighed at his inner conflict as he spotted the nerd inside the library. When he saw him, his heart began beating again, much faster than normal. Akashi clenched his chest as he looked at the bluenette.

"Again. My chest is beating fast, again." Akashi said while still looking at the nerd.

Kise noticed where Akashi was looking and saw the loser. Oh no. So it really WAS love? This couldn't be. He couldn't have Akashi fall for someone who couldn't do anything by himself.

"I'm... I'm not sure what to tell you. Sure I know about love But... I know about love with girls?" It was the only excuse he could come up with. He didn't know what to tell Akashi honestly.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend sitting across from him. "What are you suggesting Ryouta? I'm not the one who chose who I fell in love with. It doesn't matter either way, you will help me and that's that. I won't let you come up with ridiculous excuses just to get yourself out of this. You have to do better than that." Akashi victoriously smirked at Kise.

"You better tell me about love or else you won't live till tomorrow."

Kuroko watched the two boys from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe they were there. It was only about ten or twenty minutes ago that he ran into Akashi who acted weird. He wondered what they were talking about since Kise was yelling something about death and Akashi being mean. Eventually everyone in the library shushed him.

He tried not paying attention to Akashi. It was probably nothing, just a weird prank or something. Akashi would never act like that... He didn't know what to say or do if Akashi came over so he decided to just avoid looking altogether.

While Kuroko kept himself busy and occupied, Kagami entered the library looking for that very bluenette. He looked around the library when he finally spotted the person he's searching for. "Oi Kuroko!" Kagami raised his voice so that his friend could hear him, not caring if he was in the library or not. All of the students, including Akashi and Kise, turned around to look at the big redhead. Much to Kuroko's distress of not wanting to be seen.

Kuroko nearly jumped out of his socks (expression of course) when he heard someone yelled his name. He recognized it as Kagami's voice easily. Why did he have to come now of all times? He just hoped he wasn't angry that he came to school. "Kagami-kun, please keep your voice down…"

"Ah..." Kagami looked around and noticed that everyone was staring. He raised his hand to his head and scratched the back.

"Sorry everyone!" He loudly said before being shushed by everyone. Kagami deadpanned before walking towards Kuroko quietly this time. Once he reached the bluenette, he noticed that he was mad, or irritated. Must be because he was too loud. Well, you can't help it, Kagami will always be Bakagami.

Why did Kagami have to come now of all times? When he's trying to be invisible? It was kind of hard to be invisible when you're only friend is yelling in a library.

"Kagami-kun, this is a library. You must be quiet." He scolded the other sternly. He honestly didn't want more attention on himself. He wanted some peace and quiet away from the bullying that will surely happen during the day and the only place that offered that was the library.

"Sorry." Kagami clasped his hands in apology, along with a small bow. He really didn't mean to attract attention to Kuroko. Knowing him, his best friend would always prefer to be invisible. Kagami sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Did things at home go fine? To be honest I was kind of surprised you came today. You should have taken at least one day off. Your school attendance is perfect so I don't see why you couldn't miss at least one day." Kagami wondered. Maybe Kuroko just likes school a lot? It always made Kagami wonder what motivates the bluenette into coming to school. Most kids who get bullied rarely come but not Kuroko. He comes every single day even with the bullying! It really amazed Kagami and made his respect Kuroko a lot.

Kuroko made sure to listen closely although he was glancing at Akashi while Kagami spoke. He saw the redhead and his blonde friend still looking and talking to each other. Were they talking about him?

He forced himself to look at Kagami. When has he ever let something like that bother him? "It's alright Kagami-kun... Everything is fine. I just told my parents someone accidentally hit me in basketball practice." He didn't enjoy lying, something Kagami had to know. "And I don't need to miss a day. It's just teasing. I'm not going to give up on my education just for some teasing."

Kagami smiled. He knew Kuroko was tough but not this tough. Especially with what happened yesterday. From what Kagami knew, that was the worst bullying he had ever seen someone do to Kuroko. Somehow it made him admire the bluenette even more. Kaami smiled as he hugged his friend, ruffling his head with his left hand.

"You're pretty tough for a little guy." Kagami jokingly said.

"Please don't touch my head and call me little.." Kuroko murmured. Since Kagami knew almost everything about him, he knew that he didn't like getting teased by his height.

"Haha sorry, sorry." Kagami apologized. Sometimes he loves teasing Kuroko, all friends do that anyway. He took himself from the bluenette as he patted his head to try to return it back to its original state.

"Man I swear your hair is alive! It's going in all different directions!" Kagami knew that Kuroko had wild bed hair but even if touched a bit it turns crazy. Even worse when its long.

"Now I have to deal with all the knots..." Kuroko mumbled with a frown. This was another reason why he didn't like anyone touching his hair. It got all tangled up so easily but it's not like he can cut it. Not after what happened when his hair was short.

He was distracted by his own thoughts when he felt something tap the back of his head. He got confused when he felt it fall down into his shirt. He stepped away from Kagami and retrieved whatever fell in his shirt. It was... a crumbled piece of paper? He turned his back to Kagami and opened it to read. He stared at the single word for a moment before sighing. It was just teasing, Kuroko reminded himself.

Kagami looked at Kuroko in confusion. "What is it Kuroko?" the redhead wondered what the little object was.

"It's nothing, Kagami-kun. Just a grocery list I forgot to throw away." Kuroko lied smoothly. There was no point in letting Kagami know what it said. If he did, the tiger would get angry and he didn't need that attention. Besides he didn't know who threw it so it's not like they can confront the person.

"I see." Kagami didn't dwell on the topic much but instead went over to look at Kuroko's head. He's concerned for his best friend and wanted to make sure he's alright.

Meanwhile, Akashi observed the nerd and his friend from his table. The fast pace of his poor heart didn't stop but only kept accelerating as he kept looking at the bluenette. The small object which seemed like a scrap of small squished paper didn't escape him. Knowing as much as he does, he would say it contained some kind of a negative message, most probably a sort of bullying.

Akashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the one who threw the paper, giggling before returning back to his group of friends. Akashi looked at them, thinking of his next move.

"I believe we have an agreement Ryouta, and I will make sure you fulfil your part of the deal." Akashi turned around to look at his friend before him, his glare screaming 'danger' all over.

"Alright alright!" Kise didn't know why Akashi wanted to help the nerd whether he loved him or not. They've teased the other for a long time and now they are suddenly helping him? Well, it's not like he had a choice... "Alright, I'll help, okay?"

Akashi smiled, "Wise choice." He took one more look at the bullies before standing up, surprising Kise. Akashi walked over to Kuroko who didn't see him coming as he walked behind him. When he finally reached him he placed his right hand on his shoulder.

Kuroko jumped a little in surprise, turning his head to look at Akashi. Why was Akashi there? He was even touching him again like before with the hug. "...Is there something you need?" He asked quietly, crumbling the paper in his hand.

Akashi looked at the bluenette while trying to calm down his beating heart. He took a deep breath before noticing the boy's strange behavior, as if he wanted to hide something, and that something is the paper of course. Akashi spotted the paper in the boy's hand and as he did, he extended his hand for the boy to give him the paper.

"Give me the paper in your hand."

"Eh..." Is that the only reason why Akashi came over? Why would he want it? So he could say what it said allowed and let everyone laugh at him? As if he'd let that happen. "It's just something I used as a bookmark, it's trash now. I was about to throw it out..." Kuroko lied once more.

Akashi smirked, knowing fully well the nerd didn't tell the truth. Amusing, the nerd is really amusing. Too bad he doesn't know Akashi's real intention of wanting the paper.

"Ohh really?~ I'm sorry but my friend over there threw it and now I want to give it back to him. Give it to me." It wasn't a question of 'can I have it?' but rather a command. Akashi wasn't used to asking questions after all, since he always gets what he wants.

Kuroko forgot how demanding Akashi would be. Well, what else could Akashi do? He already made him the laughing stock of the school thanks to yesterday's try out so there's no reason to argue anymore. "Fine." He hesitantly placed the paper in Akashi's hand before looking at Akashi's face. What would the redhead do now with the paper? He knew some bully threw it so why did he even want it?

"Thank you" Akashi mockingly thanked the nerd before walking away. Both Kagami and Kuroko looked at him in confusion as he approached the table of the bullies. They were chatting amongst themselves before Akashi appeared beside them.

"A-Akashi... Is there something you want?" one student from the group, the bully himself, spoke up in a low voice. Obviously terrified from Akashi who had his usual menacing glare on. Akashi smirked before folding the paper open and reading...

"Die."

The bullies looked at him in confusion, knowing they wrote it for the nerd. But what was Akashi doing? Returning it to them? Why was he even getting involved? The captain's behavior surprised numerous people who stopped what they were doing as they watched the commotion.

"Would you mind explaining?" Akashi smiled but nobody was fooled as it sent shivers down everyone's spines. The bully gulped, slowly standing up from his seat. He went to Akashi to whisper something into his ear.

"It's for the nerd. You know-" The bully didn't get to finish his sentence as Akashi shoved the paper into his mouth. "Here. I'm returning it. Ah~ and I would recommend not writing those type of letters again, or else something very unfortunate may happen to you." Akashi turned to look at the rest of the group who flinched when they made eye contact with the captain. However, Akashi didn't waste his time as he slowly and triumphantly made his way back to the nerd. Nobody will defy him. _After all, I'm absolute._

Kuroko couldn't believe his own eyes. Akashi was actually confronting the bully? Why? What did he have to gain from it? Akashi wasn't the type to feel guilty about something so why was he doing it?

Once he saw the redhead walking towards him once more, he stepped back. It has to be a prank or something. There was no way Akashi would do something nice for him. Besides, Akashi was only going to make it worse. The bully would surely get angry with him and do something worse despite Akashi's warning. If not that bully then his friends will if he tells them what happened.

Look at him. Classes didn't even start yet and he was already feeling anxious about the day, something he always hid from everyone. So he did what he was used to doing. He quickly left the library before Akashi could reach him, uncaring if he left his binders on the counter.

"Ah, he does something nice and the nerd runs." Kise said, resting his head on his hand. He looked back at Akashi after watching the boy run out the library doors.

Once Akashi saw Kuroko's conflicting eyes full of confusion and uncertainty, he had the sudden need to embrace the boy, to tell him everything will be alright, but as things would have it, he ran away from the shock. Akashi sighed, he knew something like this would happen but hoped it wouldn't. Well, he will have more chances later on. For now, he will need to focus on carrying out his plans.

As Akashi was about to return to his table, he was stopped by Kagami who grabbed the captain by the collar of his shirt.

"Oi! What are you trying to do? Can't you see that he already suffers enough?" Kagami said, not bothering to hold back his voice in the library.

Akashi looked at the tall monkey straight into the eyes, frowning. He really hated dealing with uncivilized monkeys such as Kagami Taiga.

"If I were you, I would let go. Right now." Akashi dangerously muttered as Kagami instantly let go. The two redheads exchanged glares before Kagami took his leave.

"I'll remember this." And with that Kagami was out of the library, running after his best friend.

Akashi sighed before looking around the library. The other students were watching but as soon as they saw Akashi, they returned back to their duties. Akashi walked back to his table and tiredly sat down.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us" he said before neatly picking up his books, placing them into his bag. "Let's go Ryouta. We have a lesson to go to."

Kise sighed a little with a small smile. Akashi really was such an unpredictable person. One day he's showing a runt his place and the next he defends that runt. Who knew Akashi of all people was capable of that? Well, he was 'absolute'.

"We barely even studied..." He said with fake disappointment as he packed his bag with his books as well. Although he did wonder one thing. Just what exactly was going to happen today now that Akashi and himself had some new 'work' to do?

"I know you enjoyed the show Ryouta~ Just to let you know, I will be doubling your training menu today." Akashi smirked before making his leave. After all, telling everyone not to bully the nerd was a big task to accomplish.

"Akashicchi is a meanie! A meanie!" Kise whined once Akashi left. He pouted and quieted down when he got shushed loudly. He sighed before following the redhead quickly so they could get to class.

The whole day was very messed up for Kuroko. Not because he was being bullied but... it was because he WASN'T getting bullied. All day was quiet and peaceful and it was actually nerve wracking. He's never had a day where no bullying happened during or between classes.

It didn't help that every time he walked through the halls, he felt like someone was staring at him. He just ignored it and went to his next class. He wanted to know why no one was doing anything to him. Was it because of Akashi again? Why was he stopping the bullying for him?

Kuroko sighed as he walked into the library. It was now the end of the day and he had library duty. Not many people went to the library after school but someone had to be there just in case and today was Kuroko's turn. Besides some work still needed to be done and it will distract him from remembering his weird day. Once he saw that Akashi wasn't around because the redhead had practice, he immediately went to work organizing or shelving books.

Back in the gym, the captain of the basketball team wiped off sweat from his forehead as he looked at the clock. The practice was halfway done meaning its just the right time for him to leave.

"Gather up everyone! I'll have to leave now for urgent matters. I leave Ryouta in charge while I'm gone. Don't forget to close the gym when you finish!"

"Yes captain!" the players bowed before going back to practice. Akashi gave Kise the 'you'll regret it if you slack off' glare before heading into the changing room. Today he had planned to finish early in order to meet with the nerd in the library. Usually he would stay until the end, and was last to leave almost everyday, but today was special.

His plan of stopping the bullies worked and Akashi was very pleased with it. He smirked at the idea of how confused the nerd will be when he meets him. Akashi knew that the nerd must be feeling quite out of place today, because none of the bullying happened. But it will help Akashi achieve his goal all the better.

Akashi took off his clothing before going into the showers. When he was done washing, he went to change into his school uniform and finally headed to the library. The captain really couldn't wait to see the nerd's face, confused, scared and hopefully flustered. For sure he will have some fun today, well, not like he already didn't.

Kuroko got done most of the book organizing or online orders sent by teachers through email. It was normal, something Kuroko was glad was happening. The whole day was so crazy because he wasn't... bullied. He wasn't complaining of course! It was just odd. It made him feel out of place. Maybe he shouldn't have gone to school...

With a sigh he began to go around to shelves with a small basket filled with books, doing his job of shelving returned books. At least he could distract himself through work. He didn't want to think about the day or a certain redhead who still confused him that morning.

Akashi walked down the corridors when he finally arrived at the library doors. Surprisingly, no one was there except for the nerd of course. Akashi wondered why he was the only one there but didn't mind. _So lucky!_ He thought as he slowly approached the nerd.

Akashi smirked as he leaned both of his hands on the wall, trapping the nerd between them, completely caging him from escaping.

"Hello Kuroko-kun. Fancy meeting you here." Akashi purred into the nerd's ear.

Kuroko's heart almost jumped out of his chest. Where had Akashi come from? And why was he trapping him like this? He finally noticed that in his fright, he dropped his small basket that was holding a few books. He would need to pick them up but Akashi was in his way...

"...Akashi-san, I don't like this closeness..." He mumbled, hoping the redhead who he thought was messing with him would give him space.

Akashi looked at his pray before responding. "I very much like it." The captain smirked.

"I was wondering, why didn't you come to the gym today? Who knows~ Maybe this time you would have some luck? Finally giving up?" Akashi touched the nerd's strand of hair.

Of course Akashi would enjoy making him uncomfortable.

He tried moving his head away from Akashi's hand, not liking the touch to his hair. "If I gave up, you'd certainly be happy, wouldn't you? Finally having me out of your hair.." Kuroko mumbled, refusing to look at Akashi. He still remembered what the redhead did at the beginning of the day which still confused him.

Akashi couldn't hold in a small laugh as he stroked the nerd's strand of hair. "On the contrary. I find you quite amusing... _Tetsuya_. You make my boring days much more interesting. It would be a shame if you stopped now. Isn't your luck getting better? Now that the bullying has stopped?" Akashi moved his face an inch closer to the bluenette's.

Kuroko finally looked at Akashi, trying to hide his surprise. Tetsuya? Akashi actually called him by his first name? He didn't like it how he shivered when he heard the redhead say his name.

"A-Akashi-san, really, I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable.." He said, trying to move away from Akashi who still had him trapped.

Akashi didn't respond but simply kept looking at the bluenette's hidden eyes. Akashi narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the glasses as much as he could. _Maybe I'm scaring him too much?_ Akashi thought when he noticed the nerd's distressed face.

"I won't hurt you... But I do wonder... can you see without your glasses?"

Kuroko glanced at the other with slight confusion. Didn't Akashi already know that? "I can't... I can't see things from afar and I can only see bright colors clearly up close." He explained, hoping that Akashi would step back with that bit of information.

Akashi nodded but didn't move in case the nerd tried to escape. He already ran from the library so Akashi was reluctant to step back. The captain hummed before bringing both of his hands upwards to take the glasses off. Once he did, he saw the beautiful eyes once again, speeding up his heartbeat.

"Akashi-san," Kuroko tried saying to stop the other but his glasses were already off. Why was he taking them off? "Can I have them back please..?" He didn't like how he knew Akashi was staring at his face. He knew he was still there and not running off with his glasses because he could still see his bright red hair. That and the fact that he was still trapped.

Akashi looked at Kuroko's beautiful eyes but when he felt his cheeks and chest burning, he quickly placed his right hand on the nerd's eyes to cover them up. The captain took a couple of deep breaths before calming down a bit. Quickly, he took off his hand and put the glasses back on.

 _So I really love him!_ Akashi concluded as he clenched his chest. He couldn't be sure when it happened the first time, so he had to confirm it. Now that his assumptions are right, Akashi had set his mind on what to do.

Kuroko saw Akashi clenching at his chest and frowned slightly in worry. Was the redhead hurt? "Akashi-san, are you alright?"

"No, I'm hurt and it's all because of you." Akashi lifted up his head to face the bluenette.

"All because of me?" Kuroko asked. Okay, now he was confused. Why him? What did he do? Last time he checked, Akashi was the one who hurt him physically and mentally. "Why?"

Akashi kept on staring, purposely prolonging the silence to get more time. He sighed before he was ready to say what he wants to say.

"I'm in love with you Tetsuya. Believe me or not but its the truth." Akashi looked at Kuroko to see his reaction to his sudden confession.

Kuroko stared at Akashi. Had he heard right? Did he really hear Akashi say he was in love with him? What kind of joke is this...?

"What... What kind of joke is that...?" He understood about all the teasing and everything, even the punches and hits that he occasionally got, but it was even worse to mess with someone's feelings like this. "You've always hated me, Akashi-san. I don't see how this joke is funny…"

"Its not a joke!" Akashi raised his voice slightly so that Kuroko understood how serious he is. He has to somehow express that his feelings are true and genuine. Akashi knew it was hard to believe but he really wants Kuroko to believe. No, he'll make him believe if he thinks it's a joke.

"It happened all of a sudden, out of nowhere... To be honest, I was really confused by these new feelings I was experiencing when we bumped into each other on the stairs and fell down. That's when it began. When I saw your eyes under the glasses, this strange feeling overcame me... My heart was beating rapidly and I felt flustered." Akashi looked at the bluenette in confliction.

"I wondered... 'Is this really love?' But now I'm certain it is and what I should do. You already witnessed my decision today... no one bullied you right?"

Kuroko was a little startled. Akashi never raised his voice, even just slightly like he had. Was this really true? Had Akashi really fallen in love with him?

Of course not. It was probably a joke, a horrible prank that was playing with his feelings. How could the bully fall in love with the nerd? It was so ironic but... possible. Didn't he hear something about opposites attracting?

"...So it was you. You stopped the bullying." It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. "...Well, it's true that no one bullied me but... You said you knew what you had to do now. What would that be? Was it confessing to me?"

"Yes. Confessing but also helping you. I have a proposition for you, a deal of sorts..." Akashi moved himself away from the bluenette, giving him a bit of space.

"Here's the deal, I'll help you get rid of the bullies forever and improve your social image in the school. That way nobody would ever think of bullying you, even without my help. Also, I noticed your lack of presence... we could use that to develop a completely new style of play... that way you would be able to prove your skills and join the basketball team. And if you join, that monk- I mean Kagami Taiga will be able to join as well, since he's so set on joining with you."

Akashi looked down, clenching his shirt again. "And in return... you give me a chance." The redhead now turned his attention back onto Kuroko.

Kuroko listened closely despite the whole situation being so... unpredictable. He still couldn't believe that THE Akashi Seijuuro not only stopped the bullying but even confessed to him. He really didn't know what to do.

He licked his lips slightly, a habit of his when he was in deep thought. He would have immediately declined if he hadn't heard that last part. Kagami wanted to join so bad and he was holding him back... Besides, Akashi said he had a chance so it was true, right? He couldn't sense any lies from Akashi...

"Alright... I'll give you a chance... As long as you let Kagami-kun join like you said you would." Kuroko said, looking up at Akashi.

Akashi smirked. Kuroko had accepted just as he predicted he would, with the mention of Kagami Taiga, which made the captain somewhat angry and jealous... but for now, he would have to prove his worth and show Kuroko that he's much better than that monkey.

"Of course. But since he doesn't want to join without you, we will need to start developing a new style for you... and I have just the solution. Let's go to the gym. Everyone else should have already gone home." Akashi made his way to the library doors.

"Thank you... for giving me a chance." Akashi sincerely smiled at the bluenette. He didn't want to admit it but even if he predicted Kuroko would accept, he still had doubts. It also hurt him that Kuroko thought he was joking, but it was to be expected. All these new feelings were so confusing, but for now, Akashi would follow his plan and see where it leads him.

"Alright.." Kuroko mumbled, slowly following Akashi. He couldn't believe that after a confession and Akashi convincing him to give him a chance, he was going to be taught a special style by Akashi himself. He was curious of what it was since he mentioned his lack of presence before.

"It was nothing, Akashi-san..." He replied to Akashi softly. He was so unused to Akashi being polite to him and actually saying please or thank you.

Akashi smiled but kept looking ahead while walking. He has to make one more thing clear though...

"So~ When will we have our first date?" Akashi glanced at the bluenette, waiting for an amusing answer.

"D-date?" Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise. He felt his cheeks heat up and he tried moving his hair to cover it. "Y-You asked for a chance... You didn't ask me out... You said nothing about dates…"

Akashi chuckled a bit. The nerd is really, really amusing.

"I can tell you never dated. You see, when someone asks you to give them a chance, that includes dating as well. Actually, it means all sorts of things but I'll leave it to you to figure it out for yourself."

Akashi tilted his head to the side to have a glance at the bluenette again.

"I'm glad I'll be your first."

Kuroko sighed a little under his breath. He couldn't believe he accidentally accepted Akashi's request to date. Well, he supposed it was his fault for not understanding..?

"I see..." He mumbled, not looking at Akashi thanks to his embarrassment. "I guess it can't be helped…"

Akashi kept on his smile as the two were nearing the gym.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow will be our first date. Since it's the weekend, we'll have a lot of free time to get some... things done. I'll wait for you in front of the Tokyo shopping mall at exactly 15:00, I don't tolerate lateness so be there on time." Akashi said as he unlocked the gym doors with his spare key.

"Okay.." Kuroko was just glad he was free tomorrow because he didn't think saying no to an Akashi was easy. Plus he felt weird whenever he saw Akashi's smile but he kept it to himself.

"So about the style..." He started off. "What are you planning to do? You mentioned my lack of presence but I don't see how that can work in basketball if none of my teammates see me."

Akashi walked towards the bench to take off his bag and coat. Once he did, he then walked over to the pile of basketball balls, taking one out and passing it to Kuroko. The nerd barely caught it as Akashi looked at him.

"Misdirection." Akashi approached the bluenette. His personality from before completely changed to that of more serious one. When it comes to basketball, Akashi is always serious and never goes easy on anyone.

"You lack presence not only in your everyday live but also as an athlete. You train but you have no merits to show for your efforts. It's strange but in a very special way. I've never seen someone like you in my entire life - weak, low stamina and no talent. However, your lack of presence is your greatest strength. If we use that, we can make a good player out of you... you'll become the 'Phantom 6th man'." Akashi brought up his right hand to rest on his chin.

"Perhaps you could even participate in the Winter Cup as our trump card."

"Misdirection..." Kuroko repeated, looking down at the ball in his hands. Misdirection in basketball? He's never heard of that before but... Maybe it could work.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far :) Umm... I don't really know what to say apart from... I'm soo tired! Whew! Writing stories is hard work! Enjoy and please review! It makes our day :D Ah and thank you for 100+ follows! You guys are awesome!

 **The Lucky Bell:** So many follows and reviews in such short time.. And with only two chapters! That is a big improvement and it makes me happy to hear from you guys. However a few of you have been a little disappointed with Sei for either being a jerk or falling in love with "looks". Well, I'm going to answer a few questions.

As for the "falling in love with only looks" thing, I knew some of you would be disappointed, maybe even disgusted. But hey, how many times has that happened? How many times has ANYONE looked at some guy or girl and think "Wow, they look beautiful/handsome." It happens all the time. After that they get to know the person. Sei is just inexperienced with love is all. He does have interests in Tetsuya and, don't get me wrong, he does like him. However he isn't going to fall in love with just "looks", as you can see in this chapter. Hope that clears some stuff up.

Now for another question and it's about Midorima. "Why isn't he bullied? He has weird hair and glasses, right? Not to mention his whole horoscope obsession." Well, it's true that we cannot deny he has those things- XD But Midorima does not go to Teiko High. He does go to Shuutoku High. At least I'm pretty sure we did that- But I'm most certain he does not go to Teiko. This is a story about Akakuro, not Midorima (Gosh that sounds so rude I'm sorry-). However if that doesn't satisfy you, then... I guess he wouldn't get bullied because he is pretty smart and he is apart of a well respected basketball team. So... There you go? If you got any more questions, I'll be glad to answer~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

He looked at Akashi with a blank look when he called him weak and someone with low stamina and no talent. However he didn't say anything and just listened. "Trump card? Winter Cup?" Was Akashi serious? If he worked hard on this new style, he'd get to play in the Winter Cup?

"Yes. If everything goes according to my calculations, then you will be able to develop your style in about a month. Winter Cup begins in about 2 months, so you will develop your new style in 1 and then have 1 more month to perfect it during plays." Akashi noticed Kuroko's blank look and immediately knew the reason for it. He sighed before speaking up.

"It's a fact that you have no talent or any other good qualities of a basketball player... However, your determination is noteworthy. You can't find that in many people so I really admire that aspect of you. You seem to never give up once you set your mind on something."

Akashi smiled, "My calculations include that stubbornness of yours. If it were a normal person, I would estimate them to be able to perfect and develop the style in about 6 months... However, since it's you, I would say one month is enough. We'll begin your training now. I'll show you the general aspects you will need to develop, but then you will need to do it yourself. I will overlook your training and I'll give you permission to use the gym every day after school. Then when you're ready, after one month, you will have your trial match. There you will prove your worth to the team."

Akashi now faced the bluenette with a serious look. "However, to achieve the style you will need to make sacrifices. No shooting, dribbling or any other form of play except for passing. Are you willing to sacrifice those so that you could develop your style? I won't go easy on you so make your decision."

Kuroko couldn't believe the fact that Akashi believed in him so much. He believed that he would be able to develop a style in just one month... Did the redhead really think he could do it?

Well he had to try. If he didn't, Kagami would never get to join the team. He didn't want to bring his friend down. Besides, he wanted to play badly as well. He always wanted to play on a team and maybe he'll be useful now.

"No shooting or even dribbling? Just passing?" He knew passing was important in games but he's never heard of a player who only passed. However if Akashi suggested it... "Alright. I won't shoot or dribble..."

He just hoped he would be able to join the team. But then a thought came to him. What if the team made fun of him when he tried out again and he screwed up? They'll surely remember what happened, even if they don't bully him anymore thanks to Akashi. He just hoped he would do well.

Akashi looked at the nerd in thought. The captain smirked. It was so easy to read what was on the nerd's mind. "As for the team, you will have to earn everyone's trust yourself. It's not something you can do overnight." Akashi walked to the pile of balls again, taking one ball for himself.

"Let's begin. We have no time to spare." Akashi faced the nerd, ready to begin training.

It was finally the next day and although Kuroko tried to deny it, he felt a little excited. He was going to go out for once and he wouldn't be by himself. Of course it was with Akashi who suddenly confessed to him just the day before, but that didn't matter.

He was going to be able to go out and have fun. At least he hoped he would be able to have fun. After all, he didn't know what Akashi liked to do other than basketball. What if they didn't like the same things? What if people stared at them? Even worse, what if people hated him just like his school and they decided to try and make fun of Akashi too?

Former bully or not, he didn't want that to happen to Akashi. Not him or anyone. That's why he decided he would do his very best today for this... hang out. He was too embarrassed to call it a date.

After trying to find decent clothes that he certainly didn't have, Kuroko left for Tokyo mall. He had to go now otherwise he would be late and Akashi would be displeased. During the whole bus ride, he used his hands to fix his wild bed head. It sucked having long hair and horrible bed head but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He definitely wasn't getting his hair cut anytime soon.

Kuroko sighed in relief when he made it to the entrance of Tokyo mall on time. Now he just had to find Akashi. It wasn't that hard since Akashi was so obvious with his flaming red hair.

Akashi stood at the entrance of the mall with folded arms. He looked at his expensive watch but luckily Kuroko still had a minute felt. If the bluenette wouldn't show in that one minute, he would face the wrath of an Akashi, and that ladies and gentlemen is something unimaginable. Akashi looked around, noticing some people staring at him. But luckily when they saw him return the stare, they all quickly looked away.

Akashi sighed. He probably went overboard with his clothes of choice. Expensive watch, a vest with a red tie, black pants and lastly red Jordan sneakers which he decided to wear, just to not look so classy.

Finally he spotted the bluenette walking towards him, again sparing a glance at his watch. "You're just on time."

Kuroko didn't reply to Akashi's statement even though he was relieved. He just stared at Akashi and his clothes. He looked so formal yet so chill... It was hard to explain. But look at him, he wore his normal comfortable clothing. Was this the wrong choice? He didn't have anything better in his closet!

Did he underdress? This was bad, wasn't it? People are definitely going to stare because he was so underdressed! He didn't want to bring that attention to Akashi. "...S-Should I go home and change...?" He didn't know what he would change into but hopefully he could find something better than simple jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"No need. We have no time to spare." Akashi observed the bluenette and immediately wondered if he really exaggerated on his clothes. He should have wore something more... casual. Of well, he wanted to make a good impression but it looks like it had the opposite effect. It didn't matter though.

The redhead walked over to the bluenette and held his hand in one of his. "Let's go to our first stop."

"And our first stop would be?" Kuroko asked while looking at their joined hands. He was still so unused to someone touching him, he didn't know what to do... It was even weirder since it was Akashi who was holding his hand.

"You'll see." Was the only thing the captain said as they made their way to their destination. Akashi enjoyed seeing Kuroko's confused face but not for long as they finally arrived in front of a hair salon. The redhead stopped in front and turned around to face the bluenette.

"We're going to cut your hair." Akashi boldly stated.

Kuroko looked up at the store name before at Akashi in slight surprise. Did he hear him right? Did he say he was going to get his hair cut? That would cost money! But that wasn't all of Kuroko's concerns...

He remembered past memories that he never told anyone, not even Kagami. He tried pushing him away, not wanting to remember. He was visibly shaking on the outside as he touched some of his hair. "W-What's wrong with my long hair? It's fine like this, I don't need it cut..." He mumbled, not looking at Akashi. He didn't want to hear those dreadful words along with the mocking laughter ever again.

Akashi noticed Kuroko's sudden shaking. Why was he so afraid of getting a haircut? Akashi wondered but without thinking, the redhead embraced the bluenette into a hug. He held him tightly in his arms, not caring if people around them watched.

"I'm sorry if I triggered any unpleasant memories but... you will have to cut your hair and face your fears. Your hair is one of the reasons you get bullied so by getting rid of it, we will get rid of the bullying" Akashi placed his hand on top of Kuroko's head to calm him down.

Kuroko stiffened in surprise when he felt Akashi hug him. It was just like on the stair case when they fell together but more comforting. The hand on his head also calmed him down and he took a few deep breaths.

"But... I'll get bullied because people will be able to see my face..." His glasses alone wouldn't be able to cover his whole face. He would get made fun of because of how he looked, with or without long hair. He wanted to tell Akashi why exactly but he didn't trust the redhead completely yet.

"You think people bully you because of your face?" small laughter escaped Akashi's lips.

"Why would you want to hide your beautiful face?" Akashi made Kuroko look upwards by putting his finger below Kuroko's chin.

"And when I say that I mean it. I don't know who told you or made you hide it, but trust me when I say that they had evil intentions behind their actions and claims. Remember Tetsuya, from now on I will create a bright new future for you. But in order to do that, you will have to let me create it. Will you trust me?" Akashi asked while still stroking Kuroko's long hair in comforting manner.

The only reason why Kuroko didn't reply yet is because Akashi's laugh and his face distracted him. Why did he say he had a beautiful face? No one ever says that, not even his parents. Was it really... beautiful?

Then what about what happened back then? What was it? Was he beautiful or was he ugly? It confused him so he decided not to speak just yet. Akashi just wanted to help him, right? Besides, he could always regrow the hair...

Kuroko unconsciously leaned into the hand touching his hair. He always unconsciously loved it whenever someone touched his hair. "...If you're sure... I guess I can't say no.." He still had his glasses so maybe he could think of a new way to hide his face if things went bad.

Akashi smiled, noticing Kuroko's comfort in his touch, which made his heart, beat faster. He stood in place until he was sure his blush was unnoticeable before patting Kuroko on the head and leading him insider the hair salon.

"You won't regret it." Akashi said in confidence.

"I hope so..." Kuroko said, nervously following Akashi. He still wasn't sure if cutting his hair was the right decision but it's not like Akashi will take no for an answer. "What will we do after this?"

Akashi hummed in thought but didn't reply yet, afraid that Kuroko will back away if he told him right before he was about to cut his hair. He ignored the question, intending on answering it after the haircut.

Akashi approached the hairdresser and told him to cut the hair short. "As long as mine." He told the hairdresser but smirked when he saw the bluenette. After telling the hairdresser what to do, Akashi quietly sat in the waiting room in one of the chairs, and took one of the magazines to read while waiting for his date. He couldn't wait to see Kuroko's new transformation.

Kuroko was nervous the whole time but didn't say a word and stayed still. He couldn't embarrass Akashi by having an outburst now could he? So he endured the hair cut, ignoring how his mind said it was a bad idea. Akashi said he was always right so if he told him cutting his hair was for the better, he couldn't be too wrong, right?

When it was all done, he was asked if he wanted to see it. He politely declined. He really didn't want to see what he looked like until Akashi did. If Akashi liked it, maybe he would take a small peek at his new look. Finally he was allowed to go to the waiting room to show Akashi.

Akashi flipped though the pages of a fashion magazine, looking for any ideas on what clothes to buy Kuroko. He was thinking of going to the clothes shop after their... next stop. He looked up when he noticed that Kuroko was done, but when he did, the sight that had greeted him was mind blowing. Akashi knew that hairstyles change people, but he never knew it could change someone almost to no recognition.

Akashi felt his heart rate speed up so he turned around for a second to calm himself down. When he did, he turned back around to look at the unrecognizable bluenette. "If we didn't come in together I wouldn't even recognize you. You look beautiful Tetsuya." Akashi managed to say while hiding his slight blush.

Kuroko noticed Akashi's slight blush and wondered if Akashi's words really were true. Did he really look beautiful? Was that even possible for a nerd like himself? He looked around until he spotted a mirror in the room. He walked over and was shocked by his looks.

He kind of looked like Akashi, minus the blue hair and different eye style. He didn't know he could look like this. However was it enough? Would he get bullied because he didn't have his long hair? His hands instinctively reached for his hair to mess with but he already forgot that he didn't have long hair anymore. "...I guess..." He finally replied to Akashi.

"You really do. You look beautiful. I'll say it over and over if I need to." Akashi's fast beating heart really didn't help him so he decided to pay the hairdresser and out onto their next destination. He took Kuroko by his hand, as they walked side by side. Now its time for Akashi to answer Kuroko's previous question.

"As for our next destination..." Akashi began when the saw the glasses shop at the corner of the mall. "It will be the glasses shop, slash, optician. We're getting you contact lenses." Akashi finally revealed, hoping Kuroko's reaction would be calmer than the one of his hair.

Kuroko tried not to let his cheeks turn red when Akashi called him beautiful. He still couldn't believe how embarrassing Akashi was. He looked at their joined hands once more before back up at Akashi.

"...Contact lenses...?" Why? Akashi already changed his hair! He couldn't lose his glasses either! But if he got contacts, they wouldn't call off as much as his glasses. "But... my face…"

"It's beautiful. You don't need to hide it. Trust me." Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's cheek, caressing it.

"Besides, you aren't allowed to wear glasses when you play basketball. The ball could hit you in the face and the glass could get into your eyes. One of my close friends, Midorima, also wears contacts during matches." Akashi said but knew Kuroko needed more pushing on the matter of his confidence.

"You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Just like Akashi said, he would keep telling Kuroko he's beautiful no matter how many times it takes. Until the bluenette realizes it and takes it to heart.

Akashi really was so embarrassing. How many times will he call him beautiful? Kuroko didn't look at Akashi's face from embarrassment although he did move into the soft comforting touch. "...If it's to help with basketball... Then I guess it's alright to get contacts…"

Akashi smiled; he didn't know this would go so easy. But he is glad it did. "Alright, lets go get you a pair or two." Akashi held Kuroko by the hand as the two of them entered the shop. An ophthalmologist greeted them as they entered when Akashi approached the man to explain the situation. The doctor examined Kuroko's glasses before taking the teen to his small office to measure his eyes.

Luckily Akashi's family had ties to the shop so they will be able to get the contacts right away. Again, Akashi sat on the chair while waiting for his date.

It's been a long time since he had an eye doctor appointment but he remembered what to do. It was easy to get through and Kuroko went through the test quite quickly. It was easy although he was still nervous about getting contacts.

What would people in school think? One day he's the laughing stock of the school and as soon as next week comes, they'll see someone new... He just hoped they didn't make fun of him. Because they had no need for his glasses anymore, they took them away and said he wouldn't need to wear them again (unless the contacts were lost) and his contacts would be supplied in a few minutes.

He was lead back to Akashi before the doctor left to go get the contacts. "I thought contacts took a week or two to arrive?" He asked Akashi in confusion.

The redhead smirked and closed his eyes. "Yes, but if you have special connections then they can be finished in a few seconds." Akashi opened his eyes again in pride. He couldn't wait to see those beautiful eyes once more... but then it hit him. How will he manage without blushing!? He fell in love with the bluenette when he saw his eyes, so now that he will be constantly exposed to them, will he be able to cope? Akashi gulped. He'll have to try hiding his blush even more now.

"Connections.." Kuroko wondered if Akashi had bad eye sight too since he needed to have connections with the Eye doctor. He decided not to ask and just waited patiently.

He didn't look at Akashi as he slowly took off his glasses. He blinked a little, looking around with his blurry vision. He would have to get used to not wearing glasses. He looked at Akashi and tilted his head as he started at his blurry but obvious red hair. "So now my glasses are only for emergencies. Like if my contacts go missing…"

Akashi noticed Kuroko looking at him with his glasses off which took him completely by surprise. The redhead turned around 360 degrees quickly while trying to hide his furious blush. Kuroko's sudden attacks of making Akashi blush have increased tenfold with his new appearance. Now that the boy had cut his hair and took his glasses off, it showed much more of his face and Akashi couldn't take it. If this isn't love then what is?

Akashi didn't turn around yet since his poor heart wasn't prepared yet. But he did manage a reply. "Y-Yes." He had forced himself to say so that the bluenette wouldn't know he's blushing. _Snap out of it Seijuro!_

"You're stuttering... Are you alright?" Kuroko asked with slight concern. Maybe he was cold? But he didn't feel cold... "Is it cold for you?"

Akashi flinched when Kuroko noticed his sudden strange behavior. "N-No I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Akashi calmly took in a few breaths before turning around to face his date. _Damn..._ he cursed at himself when he felt that his cheeks were still a bit red from blushing. _Calm down, calm down, calm down!_ Akashi cursed again.

Finally the doctor came and handed Kuroko the contacts. However, before he could put them on, the doctor had to explain to the boy how to take them on and off. Thankfully, giving Akashi more time to calm down. After the long explanation, Kuroko put the contact lenses on.

"So? How do you see?" Akashi nervously asked.

Kuroko blinked a few times to get used to the contacts. They felt weird on his eyes but it was worth it when he looked around. "...I... I can see clearly..! And they aren't dirty like my glasses." Perhaps he should have gotten contacts all along! He should have suggested this to his parents.

His parents. What was he going to tell them? He knew they wouldn't mind his new looks but... What will he tell them? How will he explain how he got a hair cut and contacts? "Akashi-san... What do I tell my parents?" He couldn't outright say he got a boyfriend, right? The person who used to bully him at that! Not that his parents knew that fact.

Akashi didn't know if he should reply because if he would, he would definitely stutter. But he decided to anyway, not to act strange in front of his date. "You could just tell them you wanted a new look? Besides its not strange for someone to get a new haircut and glasses."

"I don't have much of my own money though. Definitely not for just contacts." Kuroko explained. "...Should I just... tell them about you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I have nothing against it. If you want you can." Akashi didn't mind one bit if Kuroko's parents didn't accept him. He didn't care if nobody accepted them but he will still follow his heart. No matter what their families say, Akashi will always stand by his heart. So Akashi left it up to his date to decide if he wants to tell them or not.

"The choice is yours Tetsuya."

"I don't like lying so..." Kuroko trailed off, nodding to himself. He was going to tell his parents. He didn't want to keep something like a relationship secret.

"So, what next?" He was sure Akashi had something more planned rather than just spending a day of shopping for him.

"We're buying you some clothes." Akashi revealed the third and the final plan of their first date. Now that he thought about it... the date wasn't really a true 'date'. It was mostly for the purpose of improving Kuroko's image, which means no holding hands (well they did but not as much as he would like), no romantic moments and... no kissing. Akashi blushed a bit at the though of the last point. Was it too early to kiss? He wondered. Was it even right to kiss in the first date? Akashi wasn't that experienced as Kise so he didn't know much.

The captain did have a couple of girlfriends in the past - all arranged by his father, mind you - so could that really be called 'real experience'? It was forced so there was no actual love, but now with Kuroko there is. Feelings of uncertainty ran though Seijuro.

"Just... clothes?" That didn't seem like much of a date... Perhaps they would do something fun after the shopping? Yeah, that must be Akashi's plan. Surely the redhead would know what to do because he was very inexperienced with dating.

"Well... As long as you don't spend too much money..." Akashi already spent so much on his hair and contacts. Clothes would be too much, wouldn't it?

"Money is not the issue so don't worry about it. We'll need to buy you some sportswear for when you come to the training and maybe some casual clothes since we're wearing school uniforms at school." Akashi glanced at Kuroko but quickly turned away in blush. He approached the doctor at the shop, paid, and then the two made their way to the clothes store.

They went inside and into the men section for sportswear.

"I... See." Somehow Akashi always brought it back to basketball but... He supposed he wouldn't mind. So long as Akashi didn't spend everything on him.

He looked around, unsure of what to get. "I guess... You can choose for me? I'm not exactly sure what I need…"

"Alright." Akashi looked around the shop, spotting come good clothes. "You'll need some t-shirts, a light sports jacket for running outside, trousers, shoes and maybe a wrist sweatband. I'll look for those so meanwhile you can look for some casual clothes to wear during the day." Akashi said as he went over to check a pile of t-shirts.

"Ah..." Kuroko let Akashi walk away. Casual clothes? What should he pick? He didn't know any fashion sense. Since everyone at his school wore uniforms and he never went outside, he didn't know what people normally wore.

He tried remembering what Akashi wore and went with that as his idea. So Akashi was wearing some nice black pants and a vest, right? He decided to look for those.

Akashi hummed as he looked through the pile of clothes. Once in a while he would spare glances at his date but would soon turn away in blush. Maybe he should help him a bit? Akashi thought as he got all the clothes he needed. He walked towards his date with the clothes in his hand. "I'm done but I'll need you to try them on. I'll put them in the dresser room so when you're done please try them. Do you need help with the casual clothes?"

"Um... A little I guess..." Kuroko said, glancing at Akashi. "I wanted a vest like... Akashi-san..." The name sounded weird now. They were supposed to be dating, right? So '-san' wasn't really the right thing to use, right? "What about... names? What do I call Akashi-san?"

Akashi smiled, "How about you call me 'Seijuro'? We're dating so it's only appropriate~" Well, he hoped Kuroko would call him that, but something told him Kuroko was the shy type. "Or Akashi-kun for now... But I'll expect that to change later on to my real name."

"Se..Se.." Kuroko tried saying Akashi's first name but he couldn't. It was too embarrassing. "I'll just... call you Akashi-kun then.." He mumbled, trying not to let his cheeks turn red. "Anyway, the clothes." He said, trying to change the subject. "Want me to try them on? Can you find me a vest then as I change?"

Akashi blushed as well when he heard Kuroko attempt to speak out his name. Luckily he didn't or Akashi would be sent flying to mars! "Alright, for now try the clothes I chose for you." and with that, Akashi walked off to find casual clothes for Kuroko.

"Okay." Kuroko said and walked off to a changing room with the clothes. Akashi really was so kind by doing all these things for him. He wasn't sure if the haircut and contacts were necessary and he hoped they worked, but he was still thankful.

He began changing into the clothes as he thought of Akashi. He wondered what else they'd be doing. Surely Akashi was an expert at these things. He knew everything! It made him feel bad since he was so awkward and clumsy but Akashi was so perfect...

 _Not in that way though! Definitely not that way._ He thought to himself. _Just... like-wise perfect... NOT romantic..._ Was it bad to think those things on a first date?

Meanwhile, Akashi ruffled some clothes, looking for different vests Kuroko asked for. He felt a bit happy that Kuroko would want to wear the same thing as him. Although, it did make him wonder if Kuroko has his own fashion sense. Was his date clueless in fashion? Maybe that's why he asked him to choose the clothes for him.

Akashi made a mental note to teach Kuroko how to dress and develop his own fashion style, along with his basketball one. Then after gathering, two beautiful and elegant vests, he went to the changing room. "Tetsuya, where are you?" Akashi asked when he entered since he didn't know in which stall Kuroko was.

"Over here." Kuroko said after hearing Akashi's voice. "In this stall." He was halfway done changing in the last pair of clothes he needed to try on. So far they all fit him. "All the clothes you got me fit."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you like it?" Akashi chose the clothes but everyone's style is different so maybe Kuroko wouldn't like some of the things he chose for him. "I got two more vests for you to try."

"Yeah, they're nice." Akashi certainly had good fashion sense... Perhaps Kuroko could learn from him? "Ah, I'd like to try them on." He said, a little happy that Akashi chose him some vests like he asked.

"Here" Akashi passed the two vests up. He didn't want to open the door in case his date was naked... the thought made him flustered. So he just passed the clothes through the top gap of the stall.

Kuroko took the vests carefully and set them down. "Thank you... Um, are you wanting these clothes back? Or should I keep them here until I get out?" He said as he eyed the vests. Which way was the front and which way was the back? Did he button it up or leave it open? What did Akashi do again? He didn't remember how the redhead wore his vest…

"I'll take them. Since we're paying everything together, it would be better if I just put them on the counter till we're done." Akashi said, not knowing Kuroko was struggling with the vests.

"Alright..." Kuroko mumbled, hesitating slightly. He needed help but... He didn't have a shirt on... Well, if he got Akashi's help, he wouldn't need to worry about that since he could just get the vest on quick. He just needed it on for a few seconds to see if it fit. "Well, I guess you can come in and get them cause I need some help.."

"I'm coming in." Akashi said before opening the stall doors, the sight that had greeted him inside wasn't unexpected but it still took Akashi by surprise. As if he wasn't enduring enough, now he needs to face his almost naked date! Akashi's poor heart started beating increasingly fast again as he froze at the doorway.

Kuroko looked at him before biting his lip. Maybe he should have put one of the shirts on instead... "C-can you close the door? Before someone sees?"

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the many follows and favourites! I didn't expect we would get so many! Also, I know that the story is going extremely fast but please wait until more chapters come out. Yes, Akashi does feel guilty about what he did but you'll have to wait for more chapters to find out more. Also, please remember that this is just a story. I know this can't happen is real life but remember that we're here to deliver Akakuro goodies XD See you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yeah, hopefully you guys do enjoy the next chapters XD This story does move quite fast. Probably because it takes so long to reply to each other and as the days go on, we get more ideas and stuff and we end up rushing~ We were just excited to write it and get it to you guys~ So please enjoy~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Akashi did what he was told really awkwardly before telling Kuroko to turn around so he could zip his vest from behind. The vest had two parts to it, the back and the front zippers. Akashi decided to do the back first so he could calm himself a bit, but the difficult task is still ahead of him... the front. Slowly, the captain finished the back zippers in silence before speaking up. "Now for the front. Could you turn around?" Akashi asked and Kuroko turned around.

Kuroko looked at Akashi curiously, tilting his head when he noticed Akashi's look. He seemed... off? "Everything alright, Akashi-sa-... I mean Akashi-kun…?"

Akashi didn't respond but luckily Kuroko woke him up from his daze like state. He was too taken in by the show of his date's skin. When Kuroko called out to him, the redhead looked into the bluenette's eyes. Subconsciously his head leaned in closer and closer until his hands dropped Kuroko's vest and instead placed themselves on either side of Kuroko's waist.

Their faces were inches apart, getting closer by the second. Finally, Akashi closed his eyes and embraced his date into a passionate kiss. It was a real kiss, not the innocent one, but the real one. Akashi pushed Kuroko's body against the wall as he dominated the kiss with his experienced mouth. He had kissed some girls in the past but none compared to the sweet taste of Kuroko. Akashi wasn't sure if it was him who moaned but he didn't care. He was so taken by the kiss that he couldn't stop.

Kuroko didn't bother to stifle his gasp of surprise. Akashi was... kissing him? Why? He knew the answer to that but it still shocked him. It wasn't even a small kiss. It was... Kuroko didn't know how to explain it. "A..A-Aka..." He couldn't even get the others name out because the redhead wouldn't stop kissing him.

Seeing that he couldn't escape the redhead who had him pressed against the wall, he stayed still and tried relaxing. Since he relaxed, he noticed one thing. Akashi seemed... experienced? He wouldn't know since he's never kissed anyone. Although one thing, one embarrassing thing, was obvious to Kuroko. Akashi definitely knew how to make a kiss feel good which was a hard thing to explain.

The kiss was very long and savoring, only stopping a couple of times for air. Finally when Akashi ran completely out of air, and noticed his partner did as well, Akashi stopped and backed away. The captain panted harshly, the reality of what he had just done not hitting him yet. He looked at his date who also panting, but when the bluenette glanced at him, Akashi felt flustered like never before. His heart beat fast with the kiss and after it.

Kuroko was just like Akashi. He still wasn't thinking quite right yet, he didn't realize what they had done yet. All he was thinking about was how Akashi was so skilled. He never knew kisses felt good like that. Maybe that's why he always saw couples kissing in the hall. "Wh-Where did you... Learn to kiss like that..?"

Akashi flinched with Kuroko's question, blushing. "Experience..." Akashi managed to say along his harsh breathing. The redhead didn't know what to do, so out of awkwardness tried to think of something. "Do you still want help with the vest?" the captain asked with a huge blush. _What are you doing Seijuro!_ He inwardly cursed himself for his incompetence. This never happened with any of the girls he had dated before so why was it happening now? Akashi didn't know but hoped he would find the answer soon.

Experience... So Akashi kissed before? Kuroko didn't like the sound of that. Akashi had his first kiss but he couldn't have Akashi's first... He guessed that since they were now dating, he felt like he had to make it up to Akashi. But how? "C-Can..." He trailed off, ignoring Akashi's question. "Can you teach me... The way you do it?" He asked, hoping Akashi knew what he meant.

Akashi blinked once, twice and now thrice. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Akashi was taken aback by Kuroko's sudden question. Honestly, he had thought that his date would be flustered and ran out of the store, but never in a million years did he think Kuroko would ask him this. Amusing... Really amusing! Akashi thought as he gathered his confidence to approach his date again.

"First you approach your target~" The captain mockingly stated as he brought up his hands towards the bluenette's waist in a teasing manner.

"Then you embrace him~" Akashi brought his face closer to Kuroko's once again, their faces inches apart.

"Then you close the distance between yourself and your target~" Akashi purposely breathed onto his date's neck to make him shiver.

"Then you do the actual act~ You open your mouth and let your emotions carry you~ But remember to never hold back~ That's the golden rule you have to follow~" Akashi leaned in further, his eyes that of a predator looking at his prey. As he finished his last point, the redhead went in for another kiss.

This time the kiss was much gentler and loving, unlike the lustful one before that.

Kuroko enjoyed this kiss as well despite it being much more gentle than the first one. So that's all he had to do? Well then one day he'll return the favor for Akashi. But at the moment, he focused on what Akashi was doing. Now that it was slower and gentler, he could tell what Akashi was doing.

Slowly with hesitancy, he copied Akashi's movements in the kiss. He wanted Akashi to feel good in the kiss like he had. However he didn't know if he was doing well since Akashi didn't give many reactions.

Akashi opened one of his closed eyes to look at his date. He really didn't know Kuroko could be so bold. You never know what was hiding behind those glasses and long hair, but hey! It's not like Seijuro is complaining. Now that Kuroko engaged in the kiss as well, Akashi enjoyed it even further, savoring Kuroko's taste as mush as he could. He could tell the bluenette was inexperienced. When Kuroko would try to gain dominance, Akashi would immediately bring him down and regain control again. He liked playing this game with his date. The captain couldn't wait to see what Kuroko could do once he gains more experience. He could only imagine better kisses from now onwards.

Kuroko actually savored the kiss as well. It felt nice even though Akashi kept dominating it. All well, once he got more experience, he'll try dominating the kiss.

He slowly pulled away when he felt breathless. He looked at Akashi, panting slightly. For the first time for the date, he smiled a real smile. "So... Do you always kiss on first dates?" He asked curiously.

Akashi smirked while still slightly panting. "No. You're special little nerd~" Akashi teasingly said while detaching himself from his date. Honestly, Akashi wanted to ravish the boy here and now, but he has to hold back his animalistic desired. He could go kissing all day but sadly he had to stop. Then again, this was just the beginning of their relationship. Akashi really looked forward to all the kisses and... Other things the two would do.

The captain caressed his date's cheek lovingly before putting the hand down and opening the stall doors. "We can't stay here forever or they'll call the security on us." Akashi teasingly smirked.

"A-Alright..." He didn't want to get in trouble. Kuroko looked around before gathering up the clothes neatly and handed them to Akashi. "I'll get dressed and meet you at the counter?"

"Sounds good." Akashi walked to the counter with a smirk plastered on his face. He and his lover just had a breakthrough in their relationship and they just started dating not even five days ago mind you! Suddenly, a vest fell down from the pile he was carrying. Akashi kneeled down to pick it up but when he did, he remembered that Kuroko didn't try it on properly. Humming in thought, Akashi decided to take it. Maybe he could show his date how to put it on again... leading to the same thing happening.

Akashi approached the counter, paid, and then quietly waited for Kuroko to arrive. He looked at his wristwatch and noticed they still had some time. Akashi was coming up with ideas of what to do next…

Kuroko took a minute to calm down. He couldn't believe they did that. It was so... embarrassing! He couldn't believe they already had their first kiss! Not just a small peck but it had tongue and all...

He slowly got dressed, prolonging his time. It wasn't because he didn't want to see Akashi. It was the opposite actually. He wanted to see Akashi and do more things with him. Not just the... not so innocent stuff. He hoped they went on more dates. Finally he finished changing, and he walked out to Akashi. "So, what next?"

Akashi smiled when he noticed Kuroko coming. He walked to his date while he was still in his deep thought. He was in trouble! Akashi had though of ideas of where to go but he wasn't really sure if he should. Now was the time to remember Kise's words of wisdom which were _Take him to an arcade! It's really fun and great for dates-ssu!_ Akashi pondered on whether it is a good idea... Kise is a pro so he should know the best right? Akashi sighed and decided to go along with it.

He can always strangle Kise if his idea was a horrible mistake. "Let's go to an arcade." Akashi spoke his mind, he freed one of his hands which was holding the shopping bags to hold Kuroko's hand with the other.

"An arcade?" Kuroko repeated in surprise. Akashi of all people wanted to go to an arcade? He didn't think Akashi was the gamer type... However since he was a nerd, he was into gaming himself. He wondered if he could beat Akashi in a game...

"Want me to help carry those?" He asked politely. They were his clothes after all. Akashi shouldn't have to carry all of them.

"No it's alright. I'll manage. Since they're my presents for you, its only right that I carry them." Akashi said before the two started walking towards the arcade. Akashi couldn't remember the exact place of the arcade so he had to glance at the mall maps and plans along the way. But luckily in the end, the two made it to the busy arcade.

Kuroko looked around the arcade, a bit nervous. What if someone from their school was there? What if they saw him and didn't like his new looks? He looked at Akashi before squeezing his hand a little tighter. "So... Akashi-kun... Do you play video games often?" He asked to distract himself. "Or do you come to the arcade often?"

Akashi noticed the tight squeeze on his hand. He smiled and decided to help Kuroko distract himself from what was making him nervous. "Well usually Kise drags me here to play but I would rather be in a quiet place like the library."

Ah... Did that mean Akashi didn't like the arcade? "Well... If you don't want to come here, we can just go to a library..." He wouldn't mind playing some games but he didn't want to force Akashi to do this. Akashi already did so much for him today so he couldn't force him to do something he didn't want to do…

"It was me who suggested going to the arcade. Besides, a little fun won't hurt. I don't think you can call going to the library a date." Akashi smiled at his cute and adorable date. Its really stunning just how much a person can change with just a haircut and contact lenses.

"Is this your first time at an arcade?" Akashi asked curiously. He wouldn't take Kuroko for the type to frequently visit the arcades.

"Yeah... It is my first time." Kuroko said with a nod. It would be his first time going into an arcade although he's hard that they're fun.

Now that he thinks about it... Akashi is taking a lot of his firsts, isn't he? First boyfriend, first date, first... kiss... He tried not think about it and followed Akashi into the arcade. "A-Although I... have played many games before..." Did he sound like a nerd? He looked away, hoping Akashi wouldn't mention it.

"I see. Are you good?" Akashi challengingly asked his date. At an environment like this, Akashi felt especially competitive. Well, they should play a game since they're here and all.

"Which game do you want to play?"

"I-I guess I'm good..." He has been playing games since he was young. He wasn't sure if Akashi ever played games but he couldn't imagine beating him. No one ever defeats Akashi. "Um..." He looked around, wondering if there was a game there that he was good at. "Why don't we try one of the shooting games? That way we are on a team?" They might still be on a team but they can still compete for points. However he didn't want to tell Akashi so the redhead ended up going try hard and beating him.

"A shooting game? Why not." Akashi was kind of happy that the game was basketball related, since he loves the sport so much. Not that he minded though, he would beat anyone at anything. After all, he's absolute.

Kuroko saw the look Akashi made and couldn't help but smirk slightly. Akashi thought he meant a basketball shooting game? Sure there were a few of them but Kuroko was talking about something else.

He decided to pull Akashi over to an empty first person shooting game. "So you want to try this one?" He asked teasingly. It wasn't the basketball shooting games. It was the shooting games with guns.

"Guns?" Akashi sighed a bit. He was kind of excited on the basketball shooting but he'll settle for guns as well. It didn't escape him that his date was acting somewhat strange... "What are you planning Tetsuya?"

"I'm not planning anything~ I was just amused by the fact that Akashi-kun thought I meant basketball. Wasn't he the one who told me not to learn how to shoot?" Kuroko reminded Akashi with a small smirk.

Akashi smirked as well. People do often tell him that he's a basketball freak, always planning and practicing in his spare time. "If you're a captain like me, the only thing you would think about is basketball." Akashi picked one of the toy guns beside the game.

"I apologize. But it doesn't matter either way because I'll win anyway." Akashi teasingly stated.

"I doubt I'll become a captain, ever. I'm not sure if I ever would want to, to be honest." Kuroko said as he took the other gun. "We'll see about that~"

Akashi widened his smirk as the game started up. 'GAME START' the machine displayed as the game started up. Akashi and Kuroko's characters were on the same team, shooting dead zombies who woke from their graves. It wasn't much competitive in a sense that they would kill each other to see who is better, but by the points each of them earned. So far, Akashi is in the lead with more then 100 points ahead of Kuroko.

After about 10 minutes, the game stopped and announced the victor, which was Akashi.

Kuroko stared at the screen in surprise. He actually lost against Akashi? He, an experienced gamer, lost to Akashi who's probably never picked up a controller in his life? "I think I just felt my gamer pride shatter..." He murmured with a small dead pan.

Akashi chucked a bit and placed his right hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "I've never experienced defeat. But don't worry Tetsuya, I'm sure you'll have more luck with someone else as your opponent."

"I guess…" Kuroko said with a small sigh. "I wonder if I can beat Akashi-kun in anything."

The captain placed his right hand on Kuroko's cheek. "Maybe someday you could, but I never go easy on anyone. Who knows~ Maybe you'll be the first one?" Akashi smirked as he took back his hand. He looked around the arcade to see if they could play any other games.

"What other games do you want to 'try' to beat me at?"

Kuroko leaned into the touch until Akashi pulled his hand away. He looked around once more, tilting his head. "For now, let's just try something for fun. Like the claw machine."

Akashi nodded before he and Kuroko walked over to the claw machine. "Do you want to try first?"

"Alright." Kuroko nodded and peered inside. "I'll try to get you something... Want anything in the machine?"

My date is so cute! Akashi thought as he watched Kuroko insert the coin into the machine. The bluenette wasn't so bad at the shooting game but wondered if he could actually get the items in the claw machine. The boy was never at an arcade before and the claw machine is an arcade exclusive. Akashi didn't know what to think so he just watched. "Anything is fine."

Alright." Kuroko said and focused on the game. Perhaps he could get Akashi that cute dog plushy in the middle.

He focused completely on the game, wanting to win the prize for Akashi. He might've lost the shooting game but he didn't want to lose this one. He didn't get it on his first try although he focused more on his second try and managed to get the stuffed animal.

Akashi looked in surprise when he saw that his date had managed to get the toy on his second try. It made him wonder if its skill or just pure luck. Either way, he found it amusing. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Kuroko said happily before slowly giving it to Akashi. "It's yours now…"

Akashi accepted the gift but somehow it still felt awkward getting a toy. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Akashi's pride is hurt, but he'll have to push it down. Honestly, Akashi didn't think that his date would actually win, so he was hoping to win a plush for him instead. But now that Kuroko actually won, he felt really proud but also strange about the teddy bear. Oh well, if its from his date then he'll gladly accept it... even if its a dog plush... he really hates dogs.

"Thank you. Let me try." of course, Akashi wouldn't walk away without winning one for his date, which he did without any problems. He won it on the first try and gave the small plus to Kuroko.

"And this is from me."

Kuroko gently took the plush with a small smile. "You didn't have to but... I appreciate it. Thank you." He said, obviously happy that Akashi actually returned the gift. However he felt like he had to do more now since Akashi already gave him so many gifts.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Akashi asked Kuroko while looking around to see what else they could do.

"I'm not sure..." Kuroko murmured, glancing around. There were dancing games, racing games, old classics. There were so many to choose from.

"How about a dancing game? Did you ever try that?" Akashi asked out of curiosity. He tried imagining his date dancing, but the image just wouldn't come. Could Kuroko dance? He'll find out now.

"Dancing...?" Kuroko asked with hesitancy. Akashi danced? He expected Akashi as the kind of a person to know how to ballroom dance or slow dance but not... the modern day dancing. People moved everything and he didn't know what to do with all those parts of his body.

"Yes, let's give it a try" Akashi and Kuroko walked up to the dancing game. Before he let Kuroko try, the captain decided to show his date how its done. Akashi's movements were precise with 100% accuracy. He did specialize in classical dance but who said he can't do a modern dance? The game beeped, announcing the end of the game with a 100% score! Akashi had won the game and placed in the 1st slot of the rankings.

Kuroko watched Akashi and frowned a little. What if he got made fun of because his date was better than him? It's not like anyone was really watching but it was still a habit to worry. He backed up slightly, hoping Akashi didn't make him dance.

Akashi noticed Kuroko backing away so he grabbed Kuroko by the hand and pulled him towards himself so that his date was in his embrace. Akashi tilted Kuroko's head to look at him by the chin and smirked. "You can't escape." The captain led Kuroko onto the machine and inserted the coin for him. Akashi chose the easiest difficulty as the music started.

Kuroko felt his cheeks burn when Akashi caught him and brought him to the machine. He even gave him the easiest difficulty. Embarrassing! He tried remembering what Akashi did, how he moved during the dance. Could he copy him? At first he didn't really want to dance and embarrass himself.

After seeing that he was losing points, he decided to at least try. He wasn't perfect like Akashi but he knew how to follow people that included animated characters like in a dancing game. He didn't get a high score, only an average score, but it was better than nothing.

"See? Not so hard." Akashi said as Kuroko got off the dancing floor. The dancing wasn't so good but at least he didn't lose.

"W-Was it bad though..?" Kuroko asked hesitantly. He was so embarrassed about dancing. How come Akashi seemed so good at it?

"It wasn't so bad. Pretty sexy if I may say." Akashi teasingly said while approaching his date.

 _Sexy...?!_ Kuroko felt his cheeks burn at the mention of the word. That was the one thing he wasn't. How could Akashi say such embarrassing things aloud? He's been doing so many kind things for Kuroko...

He hesitated, watching Akashi approach him. Should he do what Akashi taught him? Before Akashi could do anything when he reached him, Kuroko slowly moved his arms around Akashi's waist. _Approach... Embrace.. Close the distance..._ He said in his mind as he did the actions by pulling Akashi closer.

 _Then_... _kiss?_ He leaned up a little since he was shorter than Akashi and reluctantly kissed him on the lips.

Akashi was completely taken aback by Kuroko's actions but when his date had suddenly kissed him, his eyes opened wide in surprise. He never would have expected Kuroko to kiss him on his own free will. Heck, the nerd was against dating him from the beginning so Akashi thought he would be the one doing all the advances, but that's not what's happening at all! Kuroko had kissed him and it took the captain completely out of the blue.

Akashi still didn't register what Kuroko just did but when he did, he put his arms around the bluenette tightly, closing their distance so that their bodies touched, not an inch of space separated them. Akashi noticed Kuroko's sloppy inexperienced kiss on the lips, so it was up to the redhead to take it to the next level.

The captain opened his mouth, and forced his date's mouth open as well with his tongue, asking for entrance. Once he did, he didn't hold back at all. Since Kuroko, started it; it was up to Akashi to show his date who is the dominant one in their relationship.

Akashi kissed deeply and passionately, not letting his date even pause for a breath.

At first Kuroko thought he did something wrong. Why wasn't Akashi responding? The redhead couldn't have been surprised so... maybe he did it wrong? What did he do wrong?

However when Akashi finally participated in the kiss, he was surprised. So Akashi didn't hate it? He was glad that Akashi didn't hate it and relaxed into the kiss. It always felt good; he wondered how Akashi made it feel that way. Even as he felt overwhelmed by Akashi's kiss, he didn't want to pull away just yet.

The kiss prolonged, getting more and more attention from the people around them. Some bystanders were even forming a circle around them, watching them. Akashi saw but simply smirked before closing his eyes again to focus on the kiss. His little date is so bold, starting a kiss in the public. But its not like Akashi didn't like it.

Akashi continued the passionate kiss as the two didn't stop even for air. When the redhead noticed his date was losing his breath, he decided to pull away. Akashi panted harshly, observing his date and his reaction to the crowd they attracted. His little date is so amusing! Akashi would never get bored of it.

Kuroko didn't notice the crowd since his eyes were closed. If he saw the crowd, he definitely would have stopped the kiss then and there. But of course he did not notice the crowd. He was too focused on Akashi and his amazing kisses.

Once they parted, he opened his eyes and panted heavily. His eyes widened a little when he noticed the crowd. Where did they come from? What would they say? What if they... didn't like how he looked and wondered why Akashi was with someone like him? "So e-embarrassing…"

Akashi smirked while looking at the flustered Kuroko. He really enjoyed seeing this side of the bluenette but before he could enjoy it further, Akashi has to get rid of the crowd. He turned around, glaring holes at the people before saying "There's nothing to see here." And with that, the crowd quickly dispersed in fear.

The redhead then turned around to face his date again; he tilted Kuroko's head upwards with a smirk. "I don't mind public kisses love but I never knew you were so bold. Where did that courage come from?" Akashi leaned close so that his face was close to Kuroko's.

"W-well... I didn't think about how anyone could've noticed... I-I'm not sure where the courage came from..." Kuroko mumbled, not looking at Akashi's face. He hoped Akashi wouldn't dwell on the embarrassing topic for too long.

Akashi's smirk widened further with Kuroko's flustered and embarrassed state. His date was so adorable as well as unconscious of just how much of an impact he has on Akashi. But in the end, the redhead decided not to tease Kuroko so much since it was already pretty late. The sun was setting down and it was time to pack it up for the day.

Akashi gently landed a small kiss on the lips before straightening up. "Time to go. Should I walk you home?" Akashi offered and hoped his date would accept it.

"Um... Only if you want..." Kuroko murmured. He wondered what his parents would think if Akashi would see him. He supposed it didn't matter since he decided to tell his parents about Akashi who gave him this new look.

Akashi smiled as he took Kuroko's hand and made his way out of the arcade. The two walked side by side in silence until Akashi spoke up "We can resume your training tomorrow after school. I'll stay behind with you as well."

"You'd do that? You don't have anything to do after school tomorrow?" Kuroko asked hesitantly. He didn't want to inconvenience Akashi if he could avoid it.

"Don't worry. I stay late for the student council anyway so it's convenient for me." Akashi said, knowing his date didn't want to be a burden, but on the contrary Akashi really enjoys watching him develop his style. The more time he gets to spend with his date, the more content Akashi is.

"Okay but... If you have practice or anything, we don't need to practice that day. Only when you're free I guess." Kuroko said. He really hoped Akashi didn't end up canceling practices every once in a while just to practice with him.

Akashi sighed before stopping to look at Kuroko. He held his date's cheeks with both of his hands, leaning closer to the bluenette. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." Akashi said clearly to make the point that it was not bothering him at all. After seeing his date blush at their closeness, Akashi smirked before backing away. He took Kuroko's hand again and resumed walking.

Kuroko stared at Akashi as they walked once more. Akashi really was so kind. He never knew that the redhead could be so kind…

The two walked until they reached the door of Kuroko's house. Akashi leaned in to give his date a small goodbye kiss on the lips before taking his leave. "See you tomorrow love" Akashi waved as he walked off to his own home.

Kuroko felt a bit embarrassed by the kiss but nodded anyway. "Goodbye..." Akashi called him love? As embarrassing as it was, he liked it. Not that he'd admit it aloud.

He turned to his door and stared for a second. He wondered how his parents would react to his new looks... He gave a soft sigh before slowly entering the house. He didn't see his mother yet, who was probably in the kitchen, but he did see his father. He was reading on the couch, something that Kuroko liked to do often. He guessed it was because of genes or something.

His father noticed he was home and started to ask how his day went, but the sentence slowly died when he saw his sons new look. He didn't ever think that Kuroko would cut his long hair, much less ditch his glasses, since he was so persistent on keeping both of them. "...You changed your looks?"

"Is that not okay?" Kuroko asked immediately. His father could see Kuroko's worried look and he could tell that Kuroko wasn't sure about the looks himself.

"No no! It's alright." His father reassured, placing his book down. "Just... how?"

"What's happening?" Kuroko's mother asked as she edited the kitchen, drying her hands. She stopped when she saw her son. "You cut your hair... And your glasses! Where are your glasses? Did you lose them?"

"I didn't lose them... I got contacts though.." Kuroko mumbled, placing his glasses on the table.

"Contacts? Who paid for those?" His father asked.

Kuroko took a deep sigh. He had to tell them about Akashi. He already decided to. He just hoped they didn't reject him or see him differently. So he explained the whole situation. He left out all the bullying and stuff of course. He just told them that they knew each other for a while now and Akashi confessed just recently and they finally went out on a date. He just didn't say that Akashi confessed that very day and that he used to be one of his bullies.

His parents were surprised by the information. For years they've been trying to convince Kuroko to cut his hair so it wasn't in his eyes, or to change his glasses to contacts so he didn't have to constantly clean them. Well they didn't know about the incident of course, since Kuroko never told them. "Akashi... From the Akashi family?" His father asked.

"Yeah..." Kuroko answered. What were they thinking?

"Well, I surely don't mind. I mean, if you guys really like each other, what does it matter? No different than a boy liking a girl or vise versa, right?" His mother said.

"Of course not." Kuroko's father agreed.

Kuroko looked at both of them. So they didn't mind? They didn't mind that he was going out with a boy who gave him all these gifts? "Thank you." He mumbled, completely happy. His parents accepted his relationship and new looks. He couldn't be anymore happy.

Contrary to Kuroko and his parents' acceptation, Akashi walked home slowly, dragging his feet to his destination. He really didn't want to face his father, not now, not ever. The man is commanding and authoritative, doing everything in his power to keep the Akashi family's reputation. Akashi, however, didn't care of his father's ideals and would often get in many arguments with him. After his mother died, the relationship has gotten worse and worse...

Akashi took a deep breath as he entered the large mansion, greeted by the many servants of the house. Akashi headed straight to his room before a maid came to inform him that his father wishes for him to dine with him. Akashi dismissed her and annoyingly went downstairs to dinner.

"Hello Seijuro, how was your day?"

"Fine father." Akashi replied before sitting down. The whole dinner was quiet, apart from the noises of plates and walking of the servants. But just as Akashi was about to put his fork and knife down, his father asked him:

"How are your studies?"

Akashi's eyes shifted to his father's, "As far as I can tell, there are no problems."

"Good."

Akashi looked at his father with a sort of anger... or better say irritation. The man expects Seijuro to inherit the Akashi Corporation and carry on his will. What's more, his father will most certainly want his son to marry a woman of high status, much like himself. Well, too bad Seijuro wasn't going to go along with any of it.

"I'll take my leave." Akashi stood up from his seat and headed to his room.

"Remember Seijuro, I expect only excellence."

Akashi inwardly sighed, "Yes father."

The captain closed the doors behind him before resuming his journey to his room. He wasn't planning to tell his father about Kuroko, otherwise his father would do everything in his power to break their relationship, and Akashi wasn't going to allow that. His father is capable of many things, one of them being to physically hurt his lover. It's not unusual since his father sent many men to beat up employees or others who disobeyed him or were a hindrance.

In order to protect his lover, Akashi would have to keep his relationship a secret. The redhead finally got into his room and lay on the bed. He looked out of the window into the darkness but knew that tomorrow; everything will be brighter when he sees his lover again.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone! We meet again... XD Finally, we've reached chapter 5! Time really flies! By the way, did you guys spot who plays who? Who plays Kuroko and who plays Akashi? We'll reveal it in the next chapter's author notes so please wait for it XD Also, I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed incomplete. The reason is that if we continued then the chapter would be really long. Plus, I thought that the development would be kind of fast if the contents of this chapter happened in the previous chapter. I'm sorry if it really did seem incomplete *bows* I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) Favourite, Follow and please Review! Love you guys!

 **The Lucky Bell:** Y'all gonna be mad at us now QAQ Sorry if you think it's still rushed... I mean, just enjoy it I guess? Like, it's your otp or one of your favoring pairings. Let's just enjoy this story together c: That's what fanfictions are for~ Enjoy~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The next day took forever to come since Kuroko was both excited and anxious. He was excited to see Akashi again but he was anxious about what everyone would say. Would the like his new looks? Would they hate him even more? He was unsure but there was nothing he could do about it except go to school.

So he did. He went to school the next day at normal time, rather than early like he has been recently. This was when everyone was in the halls, talking to their friends and hanging out. Kuroko inwardly groaned as he walked through the halls to get to the library.

At first he didn't notice the stares. He was too busy avoiding eye contact. However when someone approached him, he realized that the whole hall was quiet.

"Are... you a new student?" The other student asked. This confused Kuroko. He wasn't new; He's been there for a long time...

"No. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I've been here for the whole year already." He mumbled which shocked everyone. That sent some whispering around immediately. Talk about how the geek of the school suddenly changed appearance and somehow looked like a prince or something.

Not wanting to hear it all, Kuroko made his way down the hall once more until he made it to the library. He sighed in relief once he made it to the quiet room. Who cares if they didn't like how he looked or if they did? He just didn't want to be stared at again…

Suddenly out of nowhere, Kagami stormed into the library and up to Kuroko. "Oi! Kuroko! What's all this fuss about? I heard people saying that you chang-" Kagami stopped midway as he saw his best friend's face. He couldn't see it when he came in because he was facing Kuroko's back but now that he saw the... shocking transformation, Kagami's jaw dropped. He even thought he had the wrong person for a second!

The large redhead had heard people talk about his best friend and was confused as hell as to why Kuroko was the hot topic of everyone around the school. _Did something happen to him? Did someone beat him up to no recognition?'_ Kagami thought up of all the worst possible scenarios and rushed to his friend's aid, but much to his shock and utter surprise, the truth was VERY different.

Kuroko nearly jumped out of his shoes when he heard Kagami burst into the library. Luckily there weren't many people inside so he wasn't too bothered by his friend's loudness. He looked at him and saw his shocked face.

Did Kagami like it? What if he hated it? His only friend? "Do... D-Do you like it...?" He asked hesitantly.

Kagami looked at his best friend like there's no tomorrow. The large redhead just couldn't believe Kuroko would do something like that. What brought on this change... after Kuroko told him long time ago that he would never cut his hair or take off his glasses. Kagami is surprised but also concerned.

"You look like a different person! In a good way! You look great! But Kuroko... I never expected you to cut your hair after... after you said you wouldn't. What brought on this change?" the memory of young Kuroko flushed through his mind. The young Kuroko who swore he would never show anyone his face after that incident long ago. Did someone bully Kuroko into cutting it? Kagami clenched his fists at the thought.

Kuroko didn't say anything at first. What would Kagami say or think if he explained about Akashi? He knew Kagami hated Akashi... What should he say? Well, he wasn't going to lie, that's for sure. "Well... It's true that I said long ago that I'd never cut my hair again but... Someone did make me feel better about my looks and helped me look like this…"

"Who?" was the first question that came to Kagami's mind. Who could succeed in persuading Kuroko to change his looks? Kagami and even Kuroko's parents tried but failed miserably. This made Kagami really curious on the identity of the person.

Kuroko looked up at Kagami but couldn't find himself able to reply. He didn't want his only friend to hate him for getting into a relationship with someone he hates. He wasn't going to lie either so... He stayed silent.

Kagami looked at his best friend, being able to tell right away that Kuroko was struggling to reveal whom the person is. Kagami knows Kuroko for more than 10 years, since they were children! So he knew just by looking at his friend that something is wrong.

Kagami sighed. "You don't have to tell me right away. Take your time. Just as long as that person doesn't hurt you, I'll wait." Kagami smiled as he patted his best friend on the head, ruffing his hair.

"Thank you..." Kuroko murmured. He was glad Kagami didn't decide to push it. He wouldn't know what to say if Kagami demanded for him to tell who it was.

When he felt Kagami ruffle his hair, he wondered what it would look like now that it wasn't long. "Ah... My hair doesn't get tangled anymore." He said to himself, feeling his hair after Kagami removed his hand.

"Oh! You're right!" Kagami smiled and closed his eyes. Somehow he felt that Kuroko is happy, which made Kagami happy as well. He doesn't know who this mysterious person is but this strange feeling made Kagami believe that the man wants good for his best friend. Of course, if he does something that would harm Kuroko, he would beat his ass right away.

"Do the contacts hurt?"

"Ah, no. They're easy to get used to. They aren't that hard to put in or take out either." Kuroko said. He forgot all about his glasses that he used to wear unit Kagami pointed out his contacts. "And they won't get messy so I don't have to clean them all the time, unlike my glasses."

"That's good to hear." Kagami said as his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. "Uhh... sorry I didn't eat anything since morning."

"It's still morning, Kagami-kun. If you want breakfast, we can get some from the cafeteria if you'd like..." Kuroko usually ate breakfast at home so he usually didn't go to the cafeteria for breakfast when he got to school.

"Are you sure? You don't usually go to the cafeteria."

"It's just a cafeteria. Not many people go there in the morning." Kuroko reassured. "...At least I don't think so…"

"If you're okay with it then let's go. I'm starving~" Kagami said before he made his way out of the library.

Kuroko just nodded and followed Kagami. It was a good thing he didn't have library duty or else Kagami would've stayed with him or something instead of eating like he has to.

They made their way to the cafeteria relatively fast. As Kuroko suspected, not many people were inside. However once they noticed him, it became quiet like in the halls. They were staring again, something Kuroko wished would stop soon.

He was surprised when eventually some people approached him. They weren't just people, they were girls. Girls usually avoided him completely rather than the guys who make fun of him while avoiding him.

"So you're Kuroko Tetsuya?" One of them asked.

"Ah... Yes..." Kuroko answered hesitantly.

"I heard you had long hair before."

"And glasses."

"So you've been in school this whole time?"

Kuroko heard these questions in the halls but this was the first time that day where someone approached him, girls at that, and asked him directly. It was almost overwhelming. He looked towards Kagami for help.

Kagami looked at his friend while stuffing his mouth with burgers he bought at the counter. He noticed Kuroko asking for help so he gulped the food down before turning his head to face the girls. The girls weren't bad looking and are known for being good students.

"Yeah he did." Kagami said as he opened another one of his burgers.

Kuroko tried not to frown at his friend. Kagami of all people should know that he didn't like attention or people crowding him. Not only that but he felt uncomfortable around girls. He might also feel uncomfortable by the fact that he was dating not only a guy, but Akashi Seijuuro himself.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'd like to sit down with my friend and work on studying." He said, coming up with the first lie that came to mind. It was believable since he always carried around his binders. The girls seemed a little disappointed but left anyway. As soon as they walked away, Kuroko jabbed Kagami's side with his hand. "You weren't helping."

"Aw! What was that for Kuroko? Damn it hurts!" Kagami flinched at the impact and immediately put his hand to his side.

"You know I don't like attention or being crowded." And girls, but Kuroko didn't say it aloud. He sighed and sat down. "Burgers for breakfast?"

"Oi! Burgers are good for you... I think. Besides, I thought you could handle it. They were just girls and its not like they wanted to bully you right?" Kagami rubbed the place where was hit before shoving another burger in his mouth. His whole tray was overflowing with burgers!

"I guess but..." Kuroko sighed and slumped in his seat. Kagami would never understand a nerd's fear of girls. "I don't think burgers are good for the morning though..." And by the looks of how many burgers Kagami got, he had a feeling they would be there for a while.

"No way! But I still need to get my energy if I'm going to go to lessons today." Kagami ate when a thought popped up in his mind.

"Kuroko... are you going to try again?" Kagami asked his friend, hinting to the basketball club and to Akashi. He wasn't sure Kuroko would try to persuade Akashi again but something told him his friend wouldn't give up. After all, Kuroko is one stubborn guy.

"Of course I am." Kuroko said, looking at Kagami. Since he didn't tell him about Akashi, Kagami didn't know that Akashi was teaching him his own basketball style. "And something tells me we will get in next time."

Kagami choked on his drink when he heard Kuroko say that last sentence. Some of the drink got on Kuroko in the process but Kagami was too taken by Kuroko's answer to notice. "WHAT!? How can you be so sure? After everything that happened!"

Kuroko grimaced slightly and wiped some of the drink off. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't spit on me like so..." He mumbled, looking at his slightly wet shirt.

"Oh sorry!" Kagami quickly took some tissues and gave them to Kuroko. He felt really stupid for choking on his drink but Kuroko had really surprised him. After helping Kuroko clean himself up, Kagami asked again "What did you mean by that?"

"Just a feeling I suppose." Kuroko shrugged as he cleaned himself. "Trust me."

Kagami looked at his friend suspiciously. Somehow... Kuroko changed, and Kagami didn't mean just his appearance. The large redhead didn't know what to make of it but decided to stay low for now. Maybe it was a good change for Kuroko. He's finally stopped hiding and seems to have more confidence in himself. Maybe its the work of that mysterious person?

"If you say so." Kagami said as he stood up. "Should we go to class?" the redhead yawned.

Kuroko couldn't believe Kagami ate that whole mountain of burgers so quickly. He was used to his friends eating appetite but it was still amazing. "Alright. And don't fall asleep in class or else you'll get in trouble."

"You sleep in class too! But they only notice me!" Kagami pouted but when he saw his friend smiling, he went to stand beside him before ruffling his hair.

Akashi sighed as his algebra class came to an end. The class was boring as always, not because the subject was uninteresting, but because it was too easy. He really couldn't understand how some people have a hard time with algebra and mathematics.

But now the class is over and Akashi couldn't wait to see his date. Hopefully he'll meet him at lunch so hey could spend time together, but just as he thought he could have some alone time with Kuroko, Kise came barging into his classroom asking to have lunch together with him in the cafeteria.

"You left early in practice yesterday!" Kise whined as he leaned on the redhead's desk while the other students were getting up for lunch. "It's only fair that you sit with me today, right?"

The redhead sighed. Kise did have a point so he decided to play along with his childhood friend just this one time. "Alright, but just this time." Hopefully his little date will be in the cafeteria.

"Good! Now let's get going." Kise said, urging Akashi to get up. He wanted to hear why the captain decided to leave early. Of course he knew that the redhead was going to confess to Kuroko one day, he just didn't know that the redhead actually did it yesterday. "I heard the nerd- I mean Kuroko changed his looks. Who knew he could look that way? I wonder who did it." Although the blond had a pretty good idea who.

Akashi smirked, knowing Kise's intentions very well. "Don't act innocent Ryouta. You already know who did it. Besides, now with his change of looks, there will be no more bullying."

"So that means you already confessed?" Kise asked. If Akashi confessed, it had to be yesterday. "And you got him to change his looks that fast?"

"Yes and yes. We're already dating but..." Akashi gives Kise his deadly glare. "I don't want a word to spread about that got it Ryouta?"

"Fine, fine." Kise sighed and nodded. "No fun, Akashicchi... Well, anyway, let's get to lunch!"

Akashi nodded before following Kise to the cafeteria. The place was full of students, well it's lunch break so its not unusual, but it made Akashi think that Kuroko wouldn't come because of the big number of people that's here. The redhead sighed as he sat down with Kise and the other basketball club members at their table.

They're known to always sit at this table, so nobody else sat there, knowing the basketball team would come for lunch. Akashi opened his bento that his maids made. Come to think of it, maybe Kuroko could make him a bento someday? Akashi knew it was too early for that but maybe someday he could get his date to make him one.

Akashi smirked at the thought but just as fate would have it, Akashi spotted the person he was thinking about walk into the cafeteria with... the red monkey, which made Akashi frown.

Kise made sure to sit by Akashi, not like anyone else would dare sit next to the redhead. Just when he was about to open his own meal, he noticed Akashi staring off into the distance. He looked over and saw Kagami with Kuroko. Or... at least Kise thought it was Kuroko. Didn't Kuroko have long hair and glasses?

 _So he really did change his looks!_ Kise thought. Akashi wasn't bad at all with styling Kuroko either. "Looks like someone's with your man, Akashicchi." Kise teased quietly so no one over heard.

Akashi raised one of his eyes at Kise's direction, in a menacing glare. He looked over at his date and noticed that he and that red monkey were just about to sit down, but before they did, Akashi called out to his date.

"Kuroko!" Akashi called out and when he saw that he got the bluenette's attention, he waved his hand in a 'come here' motion.

Kuroko jumped when he heard Akashi call him. He saw that he wanted him to come over so he looked at Kagami. "Excuse me, Kagami-kun..." He didn't even wait for an answer before quickly heading over to Akashi. He didn't like it how people were staring again, probably because Akashi decided to call the nerd over.

"Yes, Akashi-san?" Kuroko said once he got there. He didn't want to call him 'Akashi-kun' and get people to wonder why he called him that rather than the usual 'san'.

Akashi smirked at the way his cute little date called him. Of course, the two of them didn't want the others to know but it was still amusing. The redhead's gaze fell back onto Kise before he pushed him out of his chair. Akashi ignored Kise's pouting and annoying blabber as he tapped on the now empty chair. "This seat is free."

Akashi ignored the stares of other students in the cafeteria along with the stares of his basketball team as he pulled Kuroko onto the chair.

"A-Akashi-san, I don't have to sit here. Really..." Kuroko mumbled. He had no idea that Akashi wanted to be seen with him like this, even if he did change his looks. "I can just eat with Kagami-kun..."

"Yeah, and where am I supposed to sit!?" Kise whined even though the redhead ignored him.

Akashi leaned on his chair so that he can see Kagami behind Kise. "Kagami Taiga!" Akashi called out to the large redhead who was really itching to come to their table to see what's going on and if Akashi is bullying Kuroko again. Kagami gladly stood up and walked over to their table.

"Sit with us." Akashi said before he averted his gaze to Kise.

"Ryouta, bring two chairs for you and Kagami Taiga to sit on." Akashi threateningly commanded the blonde.

Kagami on the other hand didn't know what to say and looked at Kuroko confusingly, he raised his eyebrow, expecting Kuroko to explain to him what's going on.

Kise grumbled a little, obviously displeased by he fact that he had to give up his seat to a nerd and get his own seat. However he tried not to show he was bothered by it and went around to get two chairs.

Kuroko didn't even look up at Kagami. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was going on exactly himself. "Akashi-kun... Really. This is bringing attention to this table..." He whispered to Akashi.

After hearing Kuroko's whisper, Akashi whispered back "I wanted to have lunch with you but my plans were ruined. This is the only way we can eat together for now." Akashi took his chopsticks and started eating his bento. Kagami on the other hand was confused as ever.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? I hope you don't have something up your sleeve... captain." Kagami mockingly asked Akashi, wary if this is a plan to embarrass Kuroko.

"I have nothing planned Kagami Taiga. I'm simply inviting you and Kuroko to eat lunch with us." Akashi took one more onigiri from his bento and ate it.

"I don't trust you." Kagami said as he and Akashi exchanged wary looks. If one saw them, they would wonder if Akashi and Kagami could even get along, but that's probably impossible.

Kuroko watched the two redhead quietly, his hands staying on his lap. He didn't have lunch since he usually didn't eat at school and he never packed a bento. Akashi's wish of eating together was kind of pointless since it would only be Akashi eating.

"Kagami-kun... It's alright. You can relax." He tried to reassure the other. "Nothing's going to happen."

"But-" Kagami tried to protest but knew that Kuroko is already feeling uncomfortable as it is, so Kagami decided to drop the topic and just comply with that arrogant captain's wishes. Finally, Kise came and brought two chairs for him and Kagami to sit on. Kagami sat and started eating his sandwich while looking at Akashi suspiciously.

The captain sighed and resumed eating, but when he noticed that his date didn't have any lunch, he decided to share his.

"Where is your bento? If you don't have one you can share with me." Akashi pushed his bento so that it is placed between himself and his date.

"I don't usually eat lunch... You can continue eating it. I'm not that hungry." Kuroko said, not wanting to take some of Akashi's meal away. The redhead needed to eat his food, not him. He could just eat at home or something.

"You have to eat. It's not good for you. Your body needs nourishment." Akashi picked up a meatball with his chopsticks and brought it up to Kuroko's mouth.

"Open up."

"N-Not in front of everyone." Kuroko mumbled, not looking directly at Akashi anymore.

Akashi smirked as he brought the meatball closer to Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko was gonna eat it one way or another.

"A-Akashi-san, really, it's alright." Kuroko said, moving his head away almost like a child not wanting to eat their vegetables.

"Don't make me shove it into your mouth." Akashi smirked as he whispered "Tetsuya~ would you prefer that I give it to you some other way?" Akashi smirked, hinting to his lips and a kiss.

Kuroko turned a little red when he heard Akashi. He wasn't that dense, he could understand what Akashi meant. Hesitantly he looked at Akashi with a sigh before opening his mouth slightly to accept the food.

Akashi was glad that his date complied as he slowly fed Kuroko the meatball. He enjoyed seeing Kuroko's flustered face but more so when he notices everyones shocked faces.

Kagami was bright red as he quickly stood up from his seat. "Oi! I knew you had something planned!" he pointed his finger at Akashi who frowned.

"Kagami-kun... Sit down, you're bringing attention to yourself." Kuroko pointed out, not wanting his friend to get all worked up over something like Akashi feeding him.

"But-" Kagami stared at Akashi as the two exchanged menacing glares for the second time. Kagami frowned as he sat back down. He took one bite out of his sandwich out of annoyance.

Akashi didn't care about the red monkey so he took another meatball and brought it up to Kuroko's mouth again.

Kuroko didn't like the fact that Akashi and Kagami didn't get along. Kagami was his best friend (only friend really) and Akashi was his boyfriend. It'd be a problem if they don't get along. Especially when they join the team sooner or later.

"Akashi-san... You should eat as well." He said. "I don't want to eat everything."

"Don't worry, I already ate half." Akashi said as he continued feeding his date. He spared a couple of glances at the red monkey, Kise and the others, noticing their stares. It didn't bother Akashi that much, but it still felt a bit irritating. He didn't want to continue being stared at so he decided to head to the rooftop with his date where they could enjoy their meal alone.

"I left something at the club room. Kuroko can you help me carry it?" Akashi packed his bento, well, what's left of it and stood up.

"Huh?... Sure." Kuroko mumbled and stood up. He was just glad that they wouldn't get stared at anymore. He followed Akashi out of the cafeteria and looked at the redhead. "So what did you leave?"

"Nothing~ I was thinking we could eat lunch together in peach on the rooftop." Akashi revealed as the two walked to the rooftop.

"...I see." Kuroko wondered why exactly but supposed it didn't matter. That just meant that he didn't have to be stared at. "I guess I don't mind.."

"Then let's go." But just as the two were walking down the corridor, Akashi could hear a group of students walking towards them. Akashi frowned when he saw that it was his fan club. He didn't have time for this, not now, not ever. Akashi grabbed Kuroko by the hand and started running away from his fan girls.

Kuroko almost fell from surprise when Akashi started running. "A-Akashi-kun! Why are we running?"

"Don't look behind. Its better if you don't see them." Akashi warned his date. After all, he wouldn't like to see crazy looking girls wearing strange masks running behind them.

Akashi sped up and turned into a corner, hoping to lose the fan group.

Kuroko held onto Akashi's hand tightly, deciding to heed Akashi's advice and avoid looking back. "Where are we going to hide then? I doubt we will lose them by just running..." He was already starting to feel tired from all the running.

Akashi stopped by some doors but much to his irritation, they were all locked. He and his date continued to run until Akashi spotted an open locker. It was a bizarre idea but it was this or nothing. "Get in!" Akashi told Kuroko who got inside and Akashi right after him.

The captain quickly closed the locker doors, waiting for the group of girls to run past them, but unluckily, the group slowed down and started to search for them. Looks like they will be here for a while.

Kuroko tried looking outside the locker through the small cracks, wanting to see if they were still there. He frowned when he noticed they were searching. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to get them caught with his heavy panting. He glanced at Akashi, feeling uncomfortable since the other was pressed against him.

Akashi looked outside as well but knowing his fan girls, the group wouldn't give up that easily. The captain sighed before facing his date, noticing that he had covered his mouth with his hand. Actually... getting stuck in a locker may not be such a bad thing.

Akashi quietly placed both of his arms on the locker, so that they trapped the bluenette between them. Then, Akashi leaned his face close to Kuroko's own.

Kuroko noticed Akashi's actions and looked at him with surprise and confusion. He wanted to ask what he was doing but he didn't want to give them away.

Akashi leaned in closer until his head was at the crook of Kuroko's neck and his lips close to his date's ear. He whispered "You smell nice~", as his breath made the bluenette get goosebumps.

"A-Akashi-kun, that's..." Kuroko trailed off, not knowing what to say. How could Akashi say such embarrassing things? Especially when they're hiding and he's trying to be quiet!

Akashi is very amused by his date's reaction, so why not use this chance to tease him some more? "Your hair is so soft," He said as his hand strokes a strand of Kuroko's now short hair. "And your eyes..." Akashi cupped Kuroko's cheeks and raised his face to look at him, "Captivate me."

Kuroko looked at Akashi in embarrassment but also slight amazement. Akashi liked all the things that he hated. Whether he was joking or not, it made Kuroko happy. He looked away, covering his mouth once more. This time he also covered his pink cheeks.

Akashi held in a small giggle that was close to escaping his lips.

"He's not here!"

"Look better! He has to be around here somewhere!" the voices outside the locker echoed in the school halls but it didn't disturb Akashi one bit.

The redhead leaned in closer, seeing how Kuroko looked away, he left his neck exposed. Akashi placed his head again in between the crook of Kuroko's neck and softly placed a small kiss on the exposed skin.

Kuroko refrained from gasping in surprise. He managed to stop himself from moving away, because he would give them away if he did. "D-Don't…"

"Why not? I know you like it." Akashi seductively whispered as he placed more kisses on Kuroko's neck. He opened one eye to notice Kuroko's flustered face. Maybe he could take it a step further so instead of kissing, the redhead decided to bite, a light bite.

Kuroko closed his eyes, shuddering slightly. He didn't make any noise, thankfully, but he did look at Akashi in surprise. He shook his head, his cheeks even more red.

After placing one light kiss, Akashi felt the need to mark his date as his. The light kiss wouldn't do it... He needed a stronger one. One that would leave his mark. Akashi bit Kuroko, harder this time but not very painfully.

This time Kuroko did make a noise. It was quiet and he managed to cover his mouth again to hide it, but he did make a noise. He didn't know how to describe the noise he made. Was it a moan? A sort of yelp? Either way, it was embarrassing.

When he heard his date's moan, Akashi couldn't help but smile in accomplishment. After the bite which left a hickey on Kuroko's neck, Akashi decided to do more so he leaned on the other side, moved away the shirt that was in the way before biting again. He made sure to bite in places that his date couldn't hide so easily, so that everyone knew that Kuroko was already taken. After all, Akashi doesn't like what is his going around unmarked.

Kuroko kept his mouth covered, even biting into his finger to prevent noises from escaping. He tried moving slightly to get Akashi to stop but he really couldn't move anywhere.

After biting a couple of times, Akashi licked the hickeys before straightening up and leaning his forehead against Kuroko's.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with embarrassment and confusion. Why did Akashi bite him and everything? Sure it felt good but... they could have been caught!

Akashi is captivated by those beautiful teal blue eyes that had caught him in their web the first time he saw then. Before he knew it, Akashi's hands made their way slowly under Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko gasped again, but he didn't cover it this time. The touch surprised him and even startled him. Startled him enough to reach down and gently grasp Akashi's arms. He looked at him before looking away.

The mist disappeared from Akashi's eyes as he came back to his senses. Lust and desire completely took over, he didn't even know what he was doing. Akashi quickly took his hands out of Kuroko's shirt as he heard noises outside the locker.

"Oi! Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Hmmm... Just my imagination?" one girls sighs.

"Let's go. He's not here so lets search somewhere else." And with that, Akashi's fan group slowly made their way to other parts of the school. Meanwhile, Akashi leaned back as far away as he could from his date. Lust had taken over him completely; this is a first for the redhead who didn't experience anything like this in the past.

Kuroko noticed the girls were gone but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to move from his spot. What was Akashi doing? What was he going to do? He didn't necessarily hate the touch... He was just startled, right? He noticed how much Akashi moved away (which wasn't much since the locker was small) and frowned a little. He didn't want things to be awkward between them. So with a little hesitancy, he gently took Akashi's cheeks into his hands so he could pull him closer and kiss him.

Akashi was startled by the sudden kiss but complied nonetheless. The kiss quickly developed into a deep one as Akashi threw his body again forwards towards the bluenette. The kiss was savoring, long and gentle, getting them both lost on when to stop. They would stop a couple of times of air before continuing.

Kuroko enjoyed the kiss once more. When Akashi kissed him, it was always so nice and gentle. Except their first kiss of course but that wasn't bad either. That reminded Kuroko, when would their next date be? He decided to ask later and to just focus on returning the kiss now. After all, he had to get better so he could make Akashi feel good too.

Akashi enjoyed the kiss as much as Kuroko did. He was savoring every moment of it. Finally after a while, the two parted while panting heavily. Akashi looked up to see his date's flustered face. He always enjoyed seeing it after their kisses.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with slight embarrassment but he didn't look away. He was always glad to share special kisses with Akashi. "Akashi-kun... Will we go on another date soon?" He asked curiously.

Akashi smiled as he brushed away some bangs off Kuroko's face, gently caressing his date. "Of course, you name it and we'll go anywhere and anytime you want. I would do anything for my Tetsuya." Akashi felt accomplishment because it is Kuroko now who is asking for a date. Maybe he will win the bluenette's heart after all.

"I'm not good at dates though... Akashi-kun is better at picking locations for dates. After all, he did think of the arcade." Kuroko reminded Akashi.

Akashi hummed in thought, its not like he's an expert... the arcade was actually Kise's idea. The thought of bringing Kuroko to an expensive restaurant did cross his mind but perhaps it would scare his date away. So far no plausible ideas came to mind so Akashi decided to ask his date again.

"Are you sure? Isn't there something you always wanted to do with your boyfriend/girlfriend? Anything is fine."

Kuroko tried thinking of something that wouldn't upset Akashi. He always heard that dates usually walk through parks together and went to watch movies or would go out to eat... Would Akashi like any of those? "...We could always... Watch a movie I guess? Together...?"

"Sounds good. How about this Sunday? I'll pick you up." Akashi continued caressing his date's soft hair.

Kuroko leaned into the touch. Before he never liked anyone touching his hair since it always got messed up, but now he enjoyed even the simplest of touches. Especially from Akashi. "Sounds good. I'm always free.."

"Always? Is that your way of telling me you want to spend more time with me?" Akashi teasingly smirked.

"More like I never do anything... B-But I don't mind spending more time with Akashi-kun either!" Kuroko said quickly. Great now he sounded like an ungrateful boyfriend. "...Can we get out of here?"

"Don't worry love, I understand." Akashi said before slowly opening the doors of the locker, he got out first and after him his date. He looked at his wristwatch to notice that it was almost time for the lessons to begin. "We should go to our classrooms. I'll come to your training after my duties are over."

"Alright." Kuroko almost forgot about all the training they were going to do. He couldn't wait to continue their training.

Like they agreed, they went through their classes and trained together after school. Kuroko trained hard like always and Akashi either praised him or gave him advice. Kuroko was happy with either one.

Eventually they had to go home before it got too late. They did exchange numbers so they could text or call in case anything happened and the date had to be cancelled or rain checked.

Kuroko headed home like usual and everything was normal. Although once he got inside his house, he felt more tired than usual. He supposed it was just because of training and forgot about it. He headed to bed early that night so he could get extra rest.

When it became morning the next day, Kuroko practically didn't want to get up. He felt awful. He had a small headache, nothing big, but his nose was stuffy which was always annoying. When his mother checked on him since he didn't get up for school, she said he should stay home for the day and the fever should go away.

He heeded her advice and rested at home while his parents went to work for the day. He slept for most of the day so that's why he didn't answer Akashi's texts. He only checked the messages when it was late at night and finally able to fully wake up. He still felt groggy but decided to send Akashi a message.

 _ **'Just taking a day to rest. I'll be fine tomorrow.'**_

He thought wrong the next morning when he woke up. He felt worse than before. Perhaps he really was sick? Impossible! He rarely got sick! He couldn't be sick... He couldn't miss days of school like this. Once more his mother made him stay home. This time he sent Akashi a message in the morning, before school would start.

 _ **'Thought wrong. Mother thinks I'm sick.'**_

He sent to Akashi with a sigh. Perhaps he could ask Akashi to come after school... But then he would get sick. He didn't want to make Akashi sick.

Kuroko didn't know how much time has passed until he heard a familiar sound. Was that... A doorbell? It couldn't be his parents. They left not long ago to go to work. Besides, they wouldn't ring the doorbell. He considered staying in bed but what if it was one of his parents and they forgot their keys to get in the house?

Slowly he got up, coughing slightly at the slow movements. He slowly made his way downstairs and to the door. He was really curious of who it could be. He made sure to cover his mouth with his sleeve before slowly opening the door.

"Good morning." As the bluenette opened the door, the one who stood in front of him was no other than his date - Akashi. The redhead was in his school uniform standing in front of the sick bluenette. Akashi raised his eyebrow at his date's condition. "Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick. I don't get sick." Kuroko said behind his sleeve. He sniffles a little so his nose didn't keep running. "Why are you here? What about school?" He asked in concern.

Akashi spared a couple of looks at his date before sighing. "You're sick. Let's get you inside, you can't stand outside in the cold." Akashi said before making his way inside and closing the doors behind him. "I came to check on you and it turns out it was the right choice. I'll skip school for today to tend to you."

"You don't need to... what if you get ill?" Kuroko asked with a frown. "I can take care of myself, you need to go to school."

Akashi looked around the house, "You're alone right? Let me take care of you Tetsuya. It's alright if I skip one day."

"But..." Kuroko trailed off and sighed. He didn't think he could change Akashi's mind. "Well, my parents are at work so... Do you want anything?" He was raised to be polite whether he wasn't feeling well or not.

"No. First let's get you to bed." Akashi put his bag down and hanged his coat before following Kuroko to his room.

Kuroko sighed once more and went to his room. He sneezed a little on his way up and shook his head. This cold came on so suddenly. He didn't know why at all. Although he did know one thing... He was so anxious about Akashi being in his house. Did he like it? Was his room clean enough for Akashi to come in? The first time Akashi comes into his house and it's because he's sick. He felt so guilty once he got to his room.

Akashi noticed Kuroko wobbling a bit. Knowing his date, he is probably nervous of him coming to his house and the impressions it left. But on the contrary Akashi didn't care at all. All that matters is that his date gets better. When they reach Kuroko's room, Akashi looks for the bed and walks his date to it.

He helps Kuroko lay down before bringing a chair to sit next to him. "Do you need anything?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi while rubbing his tired eyes. Being sick sucks because you're always tired. "...I am a little hungry..." He couldn't make food for himself and his parents were in a rush to get to work so he was just going to wait until his parents got home to eat.

"Would you like some miso soup? I get praised for how good it is often." Akashi suggested.

"I guess... Akashi-kun can make himself some as well." Kuroko mumbled. He felt so guilty, making Akashi cook all the food while he just lays in bed.

Akashi chuckled, knowing Kuroko felt embarrassed for having someone else serve him in his own house. "Don't worry about it. I'll go ahead and make it." Akashi adjusted Kuroko's pillow and tuck him in before walking up to the door and out into the kitchen.

It was easy finding the kitchen since the house itself was pretty small. Once inside the kitchen, Akashi proceeded to make the miso soup. Of course he would be the best at making it. It is his favorite food after all. Akashi got out the pan and everything he needed before cooking the meal.

After about thirty minutes, the meal was done so Akashi took a tray he found in the kitchen, and put the miso soup, hot tea and medications on it before picking it up and carrying it to his date's room.

Akashi opened the room and walked over to his date, placing the tray full of hot food on the bedside table.

"Dig in. I hope you like it."

"Ah... Thank you." Kuroko mumbled, slowly sitting up. He couldn't believe Akashi actually came to his house to take care of him. He was definitely a kind boyfriend. "It smells nice." He said as he carefully took the bowl of soup.

Akashi helped Kuroko by handing him the soup when his date sat up. After giving the meal to his date, Akashi eagerly waited for Kuroko's opinion on his cooking.

Kuroko thanked him before slowly taking a small sip with the spoon in case it was too hot. He sighed in relief when it wasn't too hot. It was tasty as well. "It's good... You're good at cooking."

Akashi smiled after hearing Kuroko's compliment. "I'm glad to hear that." Akashi said as he watched his date silently eat. "I can't wait to try Tetsuya's cooking."

"You don't want to try my cooking." Kuroko mumbled. His cooking was horrible. He barely knew how to cook. He mind end up poisoning Akashi or something. "Where is Akashi-kun's food…?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Even so I would like to try. I'm sure its not that bad. And you don't have to worry. I already ate at home before I left." True to his word Akashi really did eat at home. It was demanded by his father that he eats with him every morning.

"I see." Kuroko looked back down at his meal. "I guess I'll make you something one day. I'm not sure if you'll enjoy it though." Perhaps he could get Akashi to teach him? Nonsense. Akashi was already helping him so much. Maybe he'd secretly ask Kagami and then he could surprise Akashi with a nice meal... He liked that plan.

"I'll wait for it then."

While Kuroko was eating, Akashi observed his room. He spotted a number of basketball themed posters and a ball as well. "You really like it... basketball. No wonder you're so persistent on joining. I wonder if you would give up if it weren't for Kagami Taiga. Is he your only determination for trying every day or is it something more?"

"Well... I guess most of it is because of Kagami-kun... He does love basketball and he won't join unless I do. I don't want him to give up something he loves for me, so that's why I tried hard. But... I do love basketball myself and I try improving almost everyday but... I'm just not good at improving I guess." Kuroko explained softly.

"I see" Akashi raised his hand to his chin. "But it's not true that you're not improving. You just didn't know what to improve. You see... As I told you before, your case is very special. With that, your training and method of improvement would be different from others. There was no way you could improve by normal standards."

Kuroko looked at Akashi before sighing softly. "Akashi-kun really is smart. I've been trying to improve for years and couldn't do it and you spotted me and instantly knew what to do." He looked back at Akashi again with a small smile. "I'm thankful though. Thank you for everything you've done so far."

When Akashi saw Kuroko's warm smile, he felt as if an arrow had struck him from behind. However, that arrow also contained something else... guilt. Suddenly, the memories of what he had done to Kuroko flashed in front of him, making him lower his head down in shame.

"It's nothing... But Tetsuya." Akashi looked upwards at his date.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the gym the other day. I know you won't forgive me but let me make it up to you. I truly feel responsible for what happened. Sorry."

Kuroko tilted his head a little while staring at Akashi. He's never seen the redhead look so sorry before. He didn't like this look or feeling of it on Akashi. "Well... You weren't the only one who bullied me. I mean, I can't blame anyone. I was practically asking for rejection, huh? But you did help stop the bullying so... I accept you apology."

Akashi tilted his head upwards to look at his date with a small smile. "Thank you but I still feel responsible. Let me make it up to you."

"You already did by stopping the bullying, you know." Kuroko said. "Really, it's alright. You already made it up to me."

Akashi raised his right hand to stroke Kuroko's hair strands gently. "But I still feel the need to do it. Call it... A feeling of duty?"

Kuroko closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch once more. "Then I guess I can't stop you." He smiled softly. "... It's weird though. Before, when my hair was long, I didn't like anyone touching it. Now... I enjoy it when someone touches my hair. Especially with Akashi-kun…"

Akashi's smile widened as he leaned in to kiss Kuroko's hair. "Is that a compliment?" The redhead landed another kiss on Kuroko's head gently.

"Of course." Kuroko felt himself relax more at the simple kisses. "Although you shouldn't get too close or else you might get sick too."

"I don't care." the redhead raised his legs onto the bed so that he was laying down with his date. He then closed his eyes as he put his arms around Kuroko. "I was already deprived of you yesterday. You need to make it up to me."

"Sorry." Kuroko apologized. He didn't expect Akashi to come on his bed to lay with him. He felt his cheeks burn when Akashi held him. "W-What does Akashi-kun want me to do…?"

The redhead snuggled beside his date. He made himself comfortable as he held Kuroko in his arms. "Stay with me. That's all I'm asking for." Akashi closed his eyes as he slowly drifted to sleep. School duties were tiring, what's more, since Kuroko wasn't in school yesterday, Akashi felt really, really empty.

Who knew he could grow so attached to Kuroko in such a short period of time. That's why when Kuroko had messaged him saying he won't come to school today either, Akashi had to come to his date's house. And when Kuroko opened the doors, colors came back to Akashi's eyes.

Maybe this is what love feels like? Akashi wondered as he fell asleep.

Kuroko didn't expect the other to fall asleep. Now that he's thought about it, he's never seen Akashi so relaxed. He seemed relaxed during their date a few days ago but when Akashi was sleeping... It was quite adorable, actually.

"I won't leave." He murmured even though Akashi was asleep. Even if Akashi's body heat combined with his overheated body became uncomfortable, Kuroko didn't move. He stayed awake to watch Akashi sleep or would relax and close his eyes so he could imagine them having more wonderful dates.

He didn't know how long he's been asleep (or when he even fell asleep), but Kuroko could only hear one thing. The annoying sound of a doorbell. Who could that be if Akashi was right beside him?

He glanced at the time and he froze. The most obvious and likely answer would have to be his parents. He wasn't sure if they'd be too kind about having Akashi in his room while he was sick. Plus they were alone. "Akashi-kun." He whispered, gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Hmmm~" Akashi hummed, leaning onto his date.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko tried again. "If you don't mind... Can you please get up? I think it's time for you to go.."

"Go?" The redhead is still half asleep but he managed to hear this one word. Not intending to get up, he tiredly put his arms around Kuroko and pulled him towards himself so that he rested beside him, pressed to his chest.

Kuroko turned a little red at the affectionate but clingy hug. Now was not the time to get embarrassed! "Unless you want to meet my parents now, I think Akashi-kun should get up."

Akashi hummed as he pressed Kuroko further into his chest. Not fully realizing the content of the message. "I don't mind~ Let them see." He put his head on top of Kuroko's, smelling the sweet scent of Kuroko's shampoo.

Kuroko felt more embarrassed at the moment when Akashi snuggled into him more. Honestly, Akashi was so cute when tired. However it wasn't time to think about how cute his boyfriend was. His parents must be getting impatient by now, even if they knew their son is sick. "Akash-kun... If you don't get up I'll... I'll..." What will get the redhead to move? "I'll... probably get sick all over you." He decided to say.

"Hmmm~~ Nice try Tetsuya~" Akashi cupped Kuroko's cheeks, moving his head slightly away so that he could see his date's face. He didn't say anything but just looked into Kuroko's panicked eyes. Akashi smirked before slowly moving his head, closer, closer, closer and finally gently kissing his date. Not caring at all that he's sick.

Kuroko gasped slightly in surprise, not expecting the sudden kiss. He pulled away just enough to speak. "A-Akashi-kun, you'll get sick! And you need to go because my parents are currently waiting for me to open the door…"

Akashi frowned, connecting their lips again. He let the kiss do the talking for him, as he gently pressed Kuroko against him.

Kuroko sighed a little into the kiss. Who knew Akashi was so stubborn and cute when tired? He was so tempted to just lay back and let the kiss go on and on but he couldn't. His parents might think he's dead or something if he takes too long. So he did what he thought would work. He placed his hands on Akashi's back before quickly dragging his nails down while lightly biting Akashi's tongue. It wouldn't hurt too much but it would sting for a few moments.

If Kuroko thought this would stop the captain, then he was dead wrong. On the contrary, it turned the redhead on even more. Akashi returned the action, making the kiss become animalistic with biting and teasing. He roughly pushed his date further to his chest, his hands clawing Kuroko's back as well.

Kuroko couldn't stop the noise that left his throat when Akashi became rough. It was the same noise he made when the two were stuck in the locker, but much louder. He arched into Akashi a little, feeling Akashi claw at his back, which didn't hurt but oddly felt good. "A... Akashi-kun!" He said one more time to get the redheads attention.

Akashi hummed into the kiss. He couldn't stop... He didn't want to stop but he had to for Kuroko. The redhead bit Kuroko's lower lip and clawed one last time before ending the kiss. Saliva connected their lips as the two moved away. Akashi smirked as he looked at his date's swollen lips. "We'll continue this later." Akashi teasingly said as he stood up from the bed.

Kuroko breathed heavily once they parted. He stared at Akashi, wondering if he was planning to tease him like that the whole time. At least he learned something from that experience. Turns how Akashi enjoyed rough feedback. "...I-I need to go answer the door..." He mumbled, still feeling a little breathless as he stood up.

Akashi hummed, looking around the room. He couldn't get out of the first window but maybe he could through the second one that is facing the back garden. What's more, there is a tree he could climb on so he doesn't fall.

Akashi approached the window and opened it. He then turned around to face his date but when he noticed his heavy breathing, Akashi walked over to him. "Tetsuya are you feeling alright? Is your fever down?"

"I'm okay... You were just a little overwhelming is all..." After all, this is Kuroko's first relationship. That meant this was his first at everything. "You need to go, really."

Akashi looked at his date and only once he made sure that Kuroko would be fine, he raised his hand to stroke Kuroko's teal hair. "See you tomorrow?" with a nod from Kuroko, Akashi took his leave. He jumped out of the window and onto the tree. He climbed down to the garden.

He turned around to see Kuroko looking out of he window. Akashi smirked, blowing a kiss teasingly before quietly making his leave.

Kuroko was tempted to throw something at Akashi but he had nothing to throw. He sighed before leaving quickly to answer the door. It was his parents who looked a little impatient but also worried. After explaining that he was taking a bath, his parents said it was alright. Akashi was lucky because if he got in trouble, Akashi would be the one hearing it.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo guys! WOW! I was kind of surprised that many people actually didn't know who plays who! Haha Bell we're great tricksters! XD Now for the revelation you've all been waiting for! *drums playing* *intense atmosphere*... I'm playing Akashi & Kagami and Bell is playing Kuroko & Kise! Are you guys surprised? Haha XD I'm the two redheads! XD But I have to say that I love being Akashi XD He always gets his way XD Something I like while writing as him XD But other than that, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS! You guys are AWESOME! You rock! I was thinking you wouldn't even read the author notes but you proved me wrong! You crazy awesome people! XD Haha to show you some love... no... to return the love we made this chapter longer! Thank you again guys and we both hope you continue enjoying the story and keep on reading XD Love you guys! *hugs you all* Sorry there's no escape from my hugs... your efforts are futile! XD

 **The Lucky Bell:** Now that it's revealed, I hope you guys don't mind how we are playing them- I TRIED TO BE A GOOD KISE OKAY-

Yeah, thanks for all the follows and reviews and everything... *Is not so good at social interactions. Clings to KT* I do appreciate everything, I do, so sorry if I seem awkward! I wish I could be expressive like KT- Well, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Over time, Kuroko's cold did go away. He was glad that it was gone just in time for that date he suggested. Now only a week has passed and the duo has been working hard. They meet up after school together to practice if they could. However most days Akashi had practice and Kuroko had library duty. They both agreed to meet in the library once Akashi's basketball practice was over.

In basketball, Kuroko has really been improving like Akashi said he would. He didn't practice only in school. He practiced at home in his free time as well. He was determined to join the team by next month like Akashi planned. It wasn't just basketball either. His status in school changed. No one really bullied him any more and he was the big talk of the school along with Akashi, but he wasn't necessarily popular. However whenever he heard a rumor involving him and Akashi, he ignored it.

Today Kuroko had library duty and Akashi had another practice. The whole time Kuroko worked, he looked at the clock. He wanted to see Akashi again but he had to wait. When it was about ten minutes left until Akashi would pick him up, Kuroko began to feel excited. He really wanted to see Akashi again and walk home together with him. He decided to finish this last job of putting books away before Akashi came.

However, while Kuroko was finishing up his duties, he failed to notice a group of students standing at the library's entrance doors. The group consisted of 4 girls and one guy, hiding behind a corner, observing their target: which is Kuroko.

For the past couple of weeks they have been observing Akashi and his unusual interactions with the bluenette. One would ask... why would they watch Akashi? For one simple reason and that is because they are part of his fan club. Yes, the Akashi fan group has formed on the day the redhead entered the school and has existed since.

Surprisingly, the club has some male members as well, proving Akashi could really attract both genders. However, since they are devoted to Akashi, the group always watches him from a distance. Some even confessed but were rejected completely... But some did have luck.

Two girls succeeded in asking Akashi out, most probably due to Akashi's annoyance with the group, so he had tried to play along. However, he couldn't fall in love with either, so he rejected them in the end. Never the less, the fan group still staid devoted to their love interest.

But when they noticed Akashi and Kuroko interacting like lovers, alarm bells rang in their heads. They have one mission... and that is to find just what is going on between the former nerd and Akashi.

If the two really did have something going on, the group would try to do everything within their power to stop them and break them apart. But before they are sure, they have to ask the nerd himself. And what better time than when he is alone?

One girl in the group nodded to the rest, as they slowly made their way to the nerd. Now standing behind him, the leading girl tapped the bluenette's arm to get his attention.

Kuroko nearly dropped the books he was holding when he felt the tap on his arm. Who was that? It wasn't Akashi, practice wasn't over yet. Unless he ended it early?

He placed the last book on the shelf before facing whoever tapped him. He was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Akashi but he hid his disappointment well. Although now he was confused. Why was there a group of teens here? He didn't recognize any of them at all although he knew they went to his school since they wore the school's uniform.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, wondering if these teens wanted to study in the library now that it was after school.

"Actually yes. We would like to know your relationship with Akashi Seijuro." the girl didn't waste any time, going straight to the point. The other students behind her stiffed as well, awaiting Kuroko's answer with anticipation.

Kuroko was taken aback by the sudden question. His relationship with Akashi? He didn't know if the redhead wanted anyone to know so he decided to take the safe way. "We aren't on the best of terms but we can stand each other." He hated lying but it's the first thing that came to mind.

Everyone in the group got suspicious of Kuroko's answer which made them raise their eyebrows in confusion. This time, another girl took it upon herself to ask Kuroko more questions. "So why are you hanging out with him so often? Spill it out. We know. We saw you two being close."

"Saw us being close?" Kuroko asked. He tried thinking fast. "We aren't close. Really. I don't think someone like him could get along with me, vise versa." Why did these people want to know? "Why do you guys want to know, anyway…?"

The group really isn't happy with the answers Kuroko is giving. Irritated and angered, the group surrounded Kuroko on all sides, rendering him from escaping if he dares to try.

"We're Akashi-sama's admirers, the Akashi fun club. Our club has formed since the day Akashi-sama entered the school and we have been trying to win his heart ever since. Now... we've noticed that Akashi-sama is paying close attention to you. What's more, your 'strange' activities suggest you two might be closer than some thing."

The girl stepped close, threateningly close to her target.

"Tell us the truth NERD."

Kuroko stepped back a little although he tried not to step too close to the surrounding group. He felt a little scared if he had to be honest. He was someone who disliked violence. He hated fighting. With the situation he was in, this certainly felt threatening. "It is the truth...!" He insisted, trying to keep himself from shaking. He tried not to think about what she called him. "We aren't close. Really."

The students noticed that Kuroko was scared so they laughed as they stood around him. Provoking him and making fun of him.

"What? Are you scared?"

"Pfft! You're a waste of Akashi-sama's time!"

The girl in front of Kuroko giggled before facing him again.

"We know you're not telling the truth so don't waste our time and tell us already. The consequences may not be as harsh if you tell us the truth now."

Kuroko really wanted to stand up taller and tell them that they were wrong, but he didn't have the courage to do it. He was still a scared nerd. "You asked me a question and I gave you an answer. Just please... You don't need to do anything. It's the truth, really."

Some students began tapping their foot in irritation while others looked at Kuroko threateningly.

This time, the only male in the group decided to intervene.

"We asked you a question but you didn't answer correctly. Also, you can't tell us what we can and can't do NERD. Spill out the beans or else." the teen formed a fist with his right hand and punched his other spread hand.

There it was again. They were calling him a nerd again and he had to accept it. He shook slightly and tried calming himself. They would surely get angry if he said the truth... "We..." Kuroko swallowed back his nervousness that he tried to hide. "...Akashi-kun and I... Are together..." He mumbled.

"Huh?" the group looked at Kuroko with sheer anger boiling inside them. However, before they do anything they have to confirm what the nerd just said.

"What did you say? Speak louder!" the teen demanded.

Kuroko flinched slightly. He could hear the anger in their voice. He didn't like this whole situation at all. "We are together, okay? Akashi-kun and I are together." He said louder, looking at the teens.

When they heard Kuroko say the word 'together', the entire fan group couldn't contain their anger.

"What? So it is true! You're deceiving our Akashi-sama!"

"What tricks did you use?"

"Hmph! Isn't it obvious? He changed his looks just so he could capture Akashi-sama's attention!"

"How lowly of you! Your previous look suited you better! Just like a nerd you are!"

The group spoke up one after another, not believing how some lowlife managed to trick their person of interest. The girl in the center spoke up. "So what will we do? I say we rip his clothes up!"

"Good idea!" the group of bullies approached Kuroko, who backed away but couldn't because he is being surrounded. Laughter echoed in the library along with the sound of ripping clothes.

Kuroko gasped slightly at the slight pain. Of course having people forcefully try to rip your clothes hurt! He tried his best to keep their hands away without actually hitting anyone. He'd never hit anyone, he couldn't do it. "Akashi-kun!" He didn't necessarily shout but he did raise his voice slightly. It was completely on instinct and he didn't realize he said it until he noticed how the group became even more angered.

The group stopped when they heard Kuroko call out to Akashi for help. All of them felt disgusted by it, wanting to murder the bluenette for even muttering Akashi's name. They backed away, leaving Kuroko on the ground with most of his clothes thorn. They stood, surrounding the bluenette, looking down on him.

One girl stepped out, intending to slap the bluenette but before she could, she was stopped by the male student. "Let me take care of it." the student said before walking up to Kuroko, crouching down to grab him by the chin so that he was looking into his eyes.

"You know~ Since you're into guys... how about I do you a favor. I'll 'do' you but in exchange you leave Akashi-sama alone. Deal?" The student with black to almost grey hair said as he leaned in and forced a kiss onto the bluenette. The forced kiss was the real deal as the bully slipped his tongue into Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko was too shocked to do anything at first. He was shocked to hear those words come from the boy, and he didn't realize what was going on at first. Into guys? He wasn't into guys, he just liked Akashi!

Yeah, he'd admit it, he liked Akashi. Why wouldn't he? Akashi was so nice to him and helped him with everything, including basketball. So now that he realized that he was being kissed... It left a bad feeling in his stomach.

This kiss didn't feel good at all. It felt sickening. It made him want to hurl. It wasn't Akashi so it also made him feel guilty. "S..S-Sto-!" He tried telling the other to stop despite being pulled into a deep kiss. He pushed against the boy's shoulders as much as he could, trying to get him away.

The bully noticed the push but smirked as he continued the kiss. Trying to get as much out of Kuroko as he could. The nerd needs to be taught a lesson, and what better than to torture him more into the kiss?

Kuroko didn't know what to do. He couldn't just let him continue! But he didn't want to hurt him... He mentally apologized to everything he knew before biting hard onto the boy's tongue.

The bully quickly pulled away when Kuroko bit him. He put his hand on his lips from the pain as the blood flowed from his tongue. The surrounding members of the club worried over their friend's wound, but still kept their circle formation so that Kuroko can't escape.

"Are you alright?"

The girls asked, worried.

"Che! You should be grateful nerd! And here we were doing you a favour!"

"Ungrateful bastard"

The girls hissed at the poor bluenette but were stopped by the bully.

"I'm alright but..." the bully sat up again, nearing Kuroko and grabbing his cheeks again. But this time with more force and anger. "So you wanna play hard? Two can play at this game!" the bully went for another kiss, putting his thumb in Kuroko's mouth so that the nerd couldn't bite again.

Kuroko almost gasped at the pain but he managed to hold it back. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction. With the next kiss, he felt like it was worse then before. It was rough and it hurt, nothing like Akashi's kisses.

He worked at pushing the boy away again, trying to use more strength. He actually felt like crying. He felt so guilty that he was letting this happen when he was with Akashi. He felt something wet run down his cheek and he wondered if he actually was crying.

The members of the group who were watching started to laugh uncontrollably when they saw Kuroko crying.

"Haha look! He's crying!"

"Such a baby!"

"We're doing you a favor so suck it up!"

The group laughed and laughed. Their laughter echoing throughout the library and even the halls.

"Tetsuya!" the group froze when they heard the all-familiar voice call out to the nerd. They all gasped as they turned around to face the entrance, only to see a furious Akashi storming towards them. The redhead, blinded by his anger, roughly walked towards the bully and tore him apart from his lover, breaking the kiss.

The bully fell on the floor as Akashi kneeled in front of Kuroko.

"Tetsuya are you alright?"

Kuroko focused on getting some air into his lungs once the kiss was broken. Not only was the kiss rough and uncomfortable, it was breathtaking. Literally.

"Akashi..kun..." He mumbled, wondering if this was real. If Akashi actually came to save him. Whether it was real or not, he was thankful either way. He sat up as much as his shaking body could, and he clung onto Akashi tightly. He didn't care if he was still crying or his clothes were still torn. He was just so happy to see Akashi.

"I'm here. Don't worry. Everything is fine." Akashi embraced the crying Kuroko into his arms protectively. He gently pushed the bluenette further into his chest to reassure him that he is here to protect him. Akashi put his right hand on Kuroko's hair, stroking it gently for comfort. But he has to deal with one more thing.

With venom in his voice, Akashi tilted his head slightly to the side and said, "Leave."

All of the group members felt shivers run down their spines. As Akashi is now he could even kill, worse, who knew what Akashi could do at the moment? Sensing the sheer anger in Akashi's voice, the group hurriedly left the library, running for their lives.

The group was not worth his time, not one bit. Instead, Akashi focused on what was important and that is comforting his lover who is in a horrible state. He noticed the thorn clothes right away but his anger only increased when he noticed some bruises on Kuroko's body. Oh~ The bullies would surely be punished.

Akashi turned his attention on Kuroko completely, continuing to stroke the bluenette's hair and holding him protectively.

Kuroko stayed close to Akashi. He didn't want to let the other go any time soon. He was just so lucky that they always agreed to walk home together after school. If not, then Akashi would have never knew what was happening and who knows what would have happened.

Well, Kuroko did kind of know. He would have been 'done' like that boy said. He didn't even know the boy yet that boy kissed him and insisted on doing it with him just to keep Kuroko away from Akashi.

He looked up at Akashi, trying to wipe away his tears. How shameful of him to cry in front of Akashi. Even with his new looks, he was still a nerd. "I-I'm okay... You don't need to hold me.." Even though he wanted nothing more than for Akashi to hold him close and continue stroking his hair, he couldn't bother Akashi like that.

Despite wanting to get out of Akashi's hold, the redhead didn't let go. He gently pushed Kuroko's head back to his chest reassuringly. "It's fine Tetsuya. We can stay like this for as long as it takes." He continued to reassure his date that he's here, not going anywhere until Kuroko is alright.

Akashi's hand resumed its stroking motion as the other hand gently rubbed circles on Kuroko's back, a further attempt to calm down the bluenette. There was no need for words, Akashi knew what Kuroko feels all too well. Thinking that he's a bother, a failure. However, the redhead tried to do everything he could do take those thoughts out of Kuroko's head.

The closeness between them only strengthened Akashi's resolve not to let go. "It's over. Everything will be alright. I swear."

Kuroko leaned his head on Akashi, closing his eyes tiredly. He really didn't deserve such a nice and perfect being. However he said nothing and relished the comforting feeling of Akashi's hands. These were so much better than the other hands that violently ripped his clothes.

"I don't want to stay in here.." He finally mumbled after a while. He didn't want to be in the place where he almost got harassed. He hoped Akashi understood this and wasn't too bothered by it.

Akashi nodded, agreeing. "Should I take you home?"

Kuroko hesitated before nodding. He would need new clothes anyway since his were mostly torn. "Will Akashi-kun stay if he takes me home...?" He wouldn't normally ask this, but he just needed Akashi close now.

Akashi smiled, wiping off a small tear that had escaped Kuroko's eye. "If Tetsuya wants me to then I will stay." The redhead stood up, supporting his lover to stand on his legs as well. Seeing the horrible state of Kuroko's clothes, Akashi took off his sweater and put it on Kuroko gently. After taking a couple of steps, Akashi noticed that Kuroko had difficulty walking.

The redhead went in front of the bluenette and kneeled down, moving his hands backwards so that he can carry his lover. "I'll carry you."

Kuroko wasn't sure about letting Akashi carry him. Sure he was light and all, but he didn't want Akashi doing so much for him. However he didn't argue and carefully got on Akashi's back so the other could carry him.

He held onto Akashi tightly, trying not to hurt or choke him by mistake. He really didn't deserve Akashi who was so kind and selfless. "Thank you Akashi-kun…"

Akashi smiled as he stood up with Kuroko on his back. "Don't worry about it" and with that he made his way out of the school. Now on the streets, the two are in absolute silence, apart from the noises made by their surroundings such as the sounds of cars and other things.

It gave Akashi a bit of time to think back on what had happened. However, he came back to the same conclusion every time, and that is that he is the one at fault. It's his fan group after all. He was too careless for not realizing that they're watching his every move, so it was only natural that they found out about Kuroko.

Akashi cursed at himself inwardly for his carelessness. Because of him, Kuroko had to endure such a trauma. He doesn't think that he'll be able to forgive himself but the feeling to make it up to Kuroko strengthened even more.

Thinking back on the things he had done to the poor boy made him frustrated. In the end all the pain that was caused is his own fault.

Seeing as they both needed the silence, Kuroko didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say anyway. He sighed and buried his face into Akashi's neck. He was still a little startled after what happened but now that he was out of the library, he felt better.

He'd have to thank Akashi again soon. Maybe once they got home. Home... That's right. What was he going to tell his parents? He could say that they were going to study together, but with his torn clothes, they'd know he was lying. He didn't want his parents to find out about this.

After about ten minutes of walking, the two finally arrive in front of Kuroko's house. Akashi approaches the gate before opening it and walking towards the front doors. He leans down a bit so that Kuroko can unlock the doors while still in Akashi's hold.

"You don't need to continue holding me..." Kuroko mumbled but focused on unlocking the door anyway. Hopefully his parents didn't mind... Or weren't home. That would be lucky. Once the door was unlocked, he carefully made Akashi let go of him so he could get down.

He walked inside his home, expecting to see or hear his parents but was met with silence. They weren't there? After calling for them, it was confirmed that they were still at work or doing errands. "Ah, they must be out grocery shopping..." He informed Akashi.

"That's convenient for us" Akashi didn't mind meeting Kuroko's parents, but didn't think that this was the right time. After everything that had happened, and with Kuroko's current state... Akashi wants to focus solely on helping Kuroko recover. After all it's his fault…

Kuroko nodded with a small sigh. He hugged himself loosely, feeling a little uncomfortable with his torn clothes. "...I'm going to go get some new clothes. You can come up if you want."

"I'll wait until you change" Akashi respects Kuroko's privacy and wanted to wait until his lover changed. It would be risky to stay out of Kuroko's room in case his parents come back home. So Akashi stood in front of Kuroko's room, waiting for his date to let him in when he's done.

Kuroko really didn't want to be alone at all so soon but he supposed it was fine since it's just his room. He tried focusing on finding clothes to change into but his mind wandered of course.

He frowned to himself when he remembered what happened. How did Akashi feel after seeing another person kiss him? Sure he hated it and he didn't initiate it, but he was still scared that Akashi didn't like it. Should he ask Akashi?

He finished changing with another sigh. He really didn't want to think about it at all. How could he make himself forget? "I'm done changing, Akashi-kun. You can come in." Perhaps he could get Akashi to help him…

Akashi opened the doors, went in and closed them behind him. He approached his date in worry. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Kuroko mumbled, glancing at Akashi. Akashi was kind, unlike those other people. He would surely help him, right? He moved to his bed and slowly sat down, trying to decide on what to do.

"We need to take care of your bruises. Do you have a medical kit?" Akashi asked, remembering the bruises he saw on Kuroko when he arrived to the scene.

"Maybe in the bathroom..." Kuroko avoided getting hurt so he wouldn't know where a medical kit was. "You don't have to though. They'll heal by themselves." He didn't want Akashi to do something troublesome that could be avoided.

"It could get infected if left alone. Let me treat your wounds." Akashi walked over to the bathroom looking for the kit. He looked around but when he finally spotted what ha was looking for, he went back to Kuroko's room. He put the medical box on the bed while he kneeled down in front of Kuroko.

"Let me see your ankle. I think I saw a bruise there."

Kuroko hesitated before sighing. He couldn't argue with Akashi. He did as Akashi said, moving his leg so Akashi was able to look at his ankle for any bruise. "It's okay though, really.."

"Tetsuya, my word is absolute" Akashi smirked as he applied the alcohol to the wound.

Kuroko pouted slightly but didn't say anything else. He just stayed still and let Akashi do whatever he wished. "After this... Can we lie down?"

Akashi raises his eyebrow in confusion. "Alright." Akashi continued applying alcohol to the bruises, making Kuroko wince from the slight pain. After brushing it, he would put small bandages on the bruise so that it heals faster. After he's done, Akashi puts the box away and sits on the bed.

"Thanks." Kuroko said softly. He looked at Akashi before moving up on the bed so he could lay down. "Lay with me?"

Akashi climbed further on top of the bed and lay down. Now the two were on the bed, facing each other. Akashi waited for Kuroko, getting the feeling he has something to say.

Kuroko just looked at Akashi, wondering what to say. He wanted to tell Akashi how much he felt uncomfortable but how could he say that without coming off as annoying? He sighed and bit his lip. "Can... Can Akashi-kun..?" He trailed off while moving to gently touch Akashi's cheek. His fingers moved slowly and stopped when they reached Akashi's lips. "...You know...?" He hoped Akashi knew what he meant. He figured that if he felt Akashi's kisses again, he would forget about what happened before.

Akashi flinched when Kuroko touched his cheek. He looked into Kuroko's beautiful teal blue eyes but suddenly the incident flashed before him. The image of Kuroko being hopelessly held on the ground, while being kissed by another man shook him up like a bullet. Remembering it made the guilt come back.

Akashi knows very well what Kuroko wants but... he can't do it. Not now, when the memory is still fresh. He's the one at fault, so he has no right to kiss the bluenette.

Akashi closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He touched Kuroko's hand (the one that is touching his cheek) gently, opening his eyes that were full of guilt. "Tetsuya..." Akashi struggled to find the words but they just couldn't come, they didn't come.

Struggling on what to say, Akashi instinctively embraced his date. He held Kuroko tighter, as if it would reassure him that the damage is not that great and that everything will be fine. He tried to speak up, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Kuroko noticed the look in Akashi's eyes although he didn't know what it was exactly. He only saw it for a moment so he just assumed he imagined it. However he noticed that Akashi did pull him close and held him instead of what he wanted. Instead of what he thought he needed.

He didn't say anything as he slowly moved his hands to hold onto Akashi. Perhaps he was right. Akashi was probably angry at him for letting everything that happened happen. He wanted to apologize and tell Akashi that he's sorry, but he's too tired to deal with it.

"Let's just sleep then." He mumbled, knowing that they were both tired. They needed the rest after what happened.

"Yes." Akashi didn't move, he didn't want to. All he needs right now is the warmth of Kuroko's touch. Knowing his date is safe within his arms, Akashi fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo guys! Thank you so much for 200+ follows! You guys are awesome! Umm... Hmmm... I don't know what else to say... Ah! Sorry that we don't reply to reviews. Honestly, we just post the chapter and then log back onto our accounts XD BUT! We love to read the reviews and know what you guys think! It motivates us and keeps us going! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Every time we post a chapter we just patiently sit and wait for them XD The more the better so just shoot us! You can even criticise us right Bell? We love hearing from you! *hugs* I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on reading! Thank you guys again! You're awesome! You awesome people! XD (to all the ghost readers out there... plz review XD)

 **The Lucky Bell:** I wonder if y'all will like the chapter- Well, I hope you do. It's a lot of work doing a rp- And it takes a lot of time. Gosh, this rp lasted for months! So it really is nice to see so many people liking it. We really did have fun with this and we are happy to share it. You know, if any of you guys want to rp with us, you definitely can~ We will try our best~ Although if you rp with KT, be gentle. She's a little new at it *Wink~*

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

After the two had fallen asleep, they didn't get much rest before there were some knocks on the door. Used to the sound, Kuroko woke up. He noticed Akashi was asleep beside him and he woke him up immediately. This time Akashi left the room when Kuroko told him to unlike last time where Akashi took too long.

Despite what happened, Kuroko still went to school. He couldn't just forget about school, his parents would be suspicious otherwise. However for the past few days when he's been at school, he noticed that he doesn't see those kids that harassed him anymore. He wondered if something happened to them.

Even if they're gone, Kuroko did not forget at all. He still remembered their hands, their threats, and the boy's rough kiss... It made him sick to his stomach and uncomfortable, no matter where he was. It didn't help that Kuroko noticed how Akashi doesn't kiss him and avoids touching him directly. He knew it was because Akashi was angry with him. Why would Akashi stop treating him as a boyfriend otherwise?

Kuroko tried blocking it out of his head. His basketball test was in about a week or so and he wanted to pass. If he passed, that meant Kagami could play as well. He needed to do this, for Kagami and for himself. For that week, Kuroko tried his hardest despite things being awkward between him and Akashi. He really did need to pass.

Eventually the day of the test did come. This test would determine if he was good enough to join the team, or if he was still worthless at basketball. Akashi, for some unknown reason to Kuroko, decided to walk with Kuroko to the gym after school. Probably so the team didn't make fun of him if they remembered his last test.

"Its time to show the fruits of your effort. Are you ready Tetsuya?"

"I suppose so..." Kuroko mumbled. He was a little nervous. What if he messed up again? What if he forgot his own basketball style? Or what if he just wasn't ready?

Akashi glanced at his date, noticing his nervousness. "Don't worry. You've been practicing for a month now and I've been overseeing your progress. Trust me when I say that you're ready. Of course, I'll be there as well during the test."

"Alright. If Akashi-kun says so..." He still wasn't sure, even if it did come from Akashi. However he supposed he wouldn't know until he tried. "I'll do my best."

"I look forward to it." Akashi said just as they walked up to the doors of the gym. In the distance, the two saw a figure standing in front of the door but couldn't really make out who it was until they got closer. Once the did, they found out that it is Kagami standing in front of the doors, looking as if he's waiting for someone.

The large redhead turned around, noticing his best friend and the captain finally arrive. Kagami walks up to Kuroko. "Oi Kuroko! What's the big deal? Why did Kise tell me to come here? Could it be... one of your tricks?" Kagami looks at Akashi suspiciously.

"Of course not." Akashi crossed his arms as the two redheads exchange intimidating glares.

"No, Kagami-kun. It's not that. I'm... trying out for the team again. However I didn't know that Kise-kun contacted you to come as well." Kuroko admitted. He should have remembered to tell Kagami to come so he could try out as well, but with what happened not long ago, he was kind of mixed up.

Akashi leaned in to whisper, "If you pass, Kagami is automatically accepted as well." so that Kagami doesn't hear before pulling out and walking towards the doors, opening them.

"What's his deal?" Kagami looked at Akashi's retreating figure in annoyance before facing his best friend again. "It's not late to back away Kuroko. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Kuroko said with a small sigh. He wished that Kagami wouldn't be so harsh around Akashi and jump to conclusions. "I'll do fine. I swear. I'm going to get on the team so we both can play."

Kagami looked at Kuroko, noticing that something really did change about him... he seems more confident than ever. Kagami smiled as he placed his hand on top of Kuroko's head, ruffling his hair. "If you say so partner! Kick their butts!"

Kuroko was a bit annoyed that Kagami ruffled his hair but he wasn't too bothered. The motivation did cheer him up. "Thanks, Kagami-kun. I'll do my best."

"Alright! Let's go." Kagami took Kuroko's hand and dragged him to the gym, excited but also a bit wary of what will happen. Nevertheless, whatever happens Kagami is determined to stand by Kuroko's side.

Kuroko followed Kagami so he didn't end up falling when Kagami pulled him along. "We'll finally be able to play together if I succeed, Kagami-kun…"

Kagami suddenly turned around to face his best friend. "What do you mean?" Kagami has no idea of the deal Kuroko and Akashi made so he doesn't know. Instead, he looks at Kuroko in confusion.

"Ah... Well..." How could he explain it? "Well, Kagami-kun would have been on the team if it wasn't for me. So you can still join whenever you want. So that means if I join, you'll be able to join easily."

Kagami stood in place thinking about what Kuroko said when a light bulb lit on top of his head. "Oh! I get it. Then I'm counting on you Kuroko." Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair again. The redhead didn't dwell much on it. After all, he's not called 'Bakagami' for nothing.

Kuroko sighed in relief. He was glad Kagami wasn't the most smartest person and could see right through him. "Alright. Let's get this over with..."

"Akashicchi! I'm here!" Kise yelled as soon as he ran in the gym. He was panting just slightly. "Finally here... Sorry, a group of girls found me and chased me for a while." He apologized quickly, not wanting the redhead to kill him for being a minute late.

"Do 10 laps around the school." Akashi said, not even turning around to look at the blonde, instead he looked at today's schedule. But first of all there will be Kuroko's test, and when he passes he will have to join the training as well. It made Akashi extremely happy that he will be able to spend more time with his date.

"Akashicchi! That's unfair!" Kise whined. He was tired and now he had to run more!

Kuroko ignored Kise and headed over to Akashi. "So... When do I start the test, Akashi-kun? What will I do for this test?"

Akashi ignored Kise as well and looked at his watch. Club activities officially start so everyone should be here. "We'll start now. We'll have two teams of three play against each other. The team that wins the first quarter wins the match. You can pair up with Kagami and one other person."

"Alright..." Kuroko didn't know anyone there except Akashi, Kagami, and Kise. "I guess I'll have Kise-kun, if that's allowed."

"Yes please!" Kise didn't really want to run around the school ten times.

Akashi gave Kise the 'glare' before sighing. "Alright. Don't slack off Ryouta."

"Got it!" Kise saluted. He'd do anything to escape Akashi's wrath. "Now! Do your best, okay?" He mostly said it to Kagami but he did glance at Kuroko. He would be killed by Akashi if he was mean to Kuroko. "And you," He pointed at Kuroko. "Show me what you got, alright?"

"O...okay...?" Kuroko didn't know why Kise was being nice but didn't question it.

"Che! Don't get in my way blondie! I'm going for the win." Kagami stretched as he walked over to the center of the court. "I'll jump." He said without even asking Kise if he wants to do the jumping.

Akashi observed from the sidelines, along with the rest of the club members who sat on the chairs behind him. He turned around to face the group. He looked at each one of them, deciding whom to pick.

"You three! You will be their opponents. I expect only perfection in your play understood?"

"Y-Yes!" The three club members stood up, putting on their green jerseys before going onto the court. While the three had green, Kuroko's team had red. Now, Akashi glanced at his wristwatch ready to start the game.

"Maybe I wanted to jump." Kise pouted to himself, crossing his arms.

"Don't mind Kagami-kun. Let's just do our best." Kuroko said, ready to play. Kise glanced at Kuroko before getting ready to play as well. The boy is just like last time, Kise thought. Kuroko was still so determined.

Akashi waited until everyone was ready to begin. He saw Kuroko spare a glance at him, which made him smile and wave to his date. But now that everyone was ready, Akashi took out his whistle and blew on it, signaling the beginning of the match.

"Alright!" Kagami jumped high and caught the ball, passing it to Kuroko right from the start.

Kuroko made sure to remember everything that Akashi taught him. He couldn't let Akashi and Kagami down. He relaxed before focusing on the game. He saw the ball being passed to him and he took action. Just like how Akashi taught him to.

Even though the game just started, it seemed like everything stopped already. Everyone on the court was surprised for a few moments, especially Kise. How did the ball suddenly fly into his hands? Nevertheless, Kise ran to make the basket and succeeded while everyone was still shocked.

Akashi smiled, proud of his date. Kuroko had performed splendidly over the past month, perfecting his technique to perfection. All of the work he did showed in that one pass.

"Huh? Where did the ball go?"

"It curved!"

"No way!"

The opponent players but also the ones on the sidelines blinked twice in surprise. _Did the ball actually disappear?_ All of them asked the same question, much to Akashi's amusement.

Kagami, surprised than ever before, approached Kuroko. "What was that? Was it you?"

Kuroko glanced at Kagami before at the other players. He actually managed to do it and everyone was surprised and confused. It made him feel happy. He succeeded in mastering his skill. "Yeah. It was me. So now that you know, you can pass to me and I'll get it." He looked at Kagami with a small smile.

Kagami scratched his head. "Seriously? That's amazing! How did you do it!? Ehmm.. tell me about it after the match. We got a game to win partner!" Kagami extended his hand for a fist bump.

"Right." Kuroko said and bumped his fist with Kagami's.

"Come on. Let's win this game!" Kise said once he saw the two were still conversing. Even Kise was amazed by Kuroko's new skill but they couldn't worry over it now. They had a game to win.

After that, the three worked hard as if it was a real game. With Kagami and Kise's firepower and Kuroko's new skill, they won quite easily which shocked most people in the gym.

"N-No way!"

"They won? The newbies won!?"

"Well... Kise is with them..."

"But did you see those passes! Those are something else!"

"It almost looked like a phantom was on the court!"

The group conversed, trying to figure out who was making those incredible passes (they still don't know), which made Akashi smile all the more. He stopped his timer and blew on his whistle to mark the end of the game. 20 - 5 for Kuroko's team. The score had make Akashi all the more proud since it was such a huge margin. Well, Kise and Kagami were to thank for that as well but its not like Kuroko's efforts didn't contribute to it.

Akashi crossed his arms as he watched Kuroko's team cheer after their win.

"We did it Kuroko! We're on the team!" Kagami threw himself at his best friend, hugging him from behind while using his signature move of ruffling his hair.

Kuroko, a being who never usually shown emotion, was smiling happily. He was so glad that they could finally play basketball together, the sport they both loved. He wasn't even angry that Kagami ruffled his hair again.

Meanwhile Kise made his way over to Akashi with an amused smile. "When you said you were going to help him, I didn't think you'd be able to do something like that."

Akashi closed his eyes, smirking. "It was there all along. I didn't do anything besides showing him the potential hidden within him." The captain opened his eyes again, this time to see the whole club running towards Kagami and Kuroko. Everyone was excited to ask Kuroko how he did what he did.

"So cool!"

"You have to teach me that!"

"Did you play professionally before?"

Akashi's smirk widened. After all this time of being rejected, Kuroko finally showed everyone his true ability. He deserves all the praise, after all, he had been training non-stop, even with Akashi's constant pleas to rest, the bluenette would always stay longer to perfect his new style.

Even though Kuroko didn't like attention, he couldn't help but feel happy. People were finally looking at him with amazement and awe and not like a mistake. He stood beside Kagami proudly and answered most of the team's questions with Kagami.

"Well they certainly got popular real fast." Kise said, chuckling softly. "So now we got two new members. Which string will you put them on, Akashicchi?"

Akashi gave Kise the 'glare' once again, sighing. "Isn't it obvious? They'll be joining the first string so I suggest you get along with them. Especially Tetsuya. I know you have troubles accepting people so easily." Akashi looked at the happy Kuroko and Kagami once again.

"You should also watch out for Kagami Taiga. He has the potential to steal your place as the ace of the team."

"Alright, alright. I know that if I don't get along with them, Akashicchi will have my head." Kise reassured. "And- Wait, take my place? I don't think so!"

Kise trailed off once he saw Kuroko heading over, Kagami not too far behind. Kise backed up a little so Kuroko could go to Akashi. "Thank you, Akashi-kun, for teaching me." He whispered happily.

Akashi smiled once again. "It's all due to your efforts Tetsuya. I only showed you the right way." Akashi spotted Kagami walking towards them.

"So we're on the team now?"

"Yes Kagami Taiga. You and Tetsuya are officially on the team now."

"Alright! Oi Kise! Even though you're a showoff model, you play pretty good. Nice game." Kagami didn't want to admit it but Kise did play good.

"You aren't so bad yourself~ although if you plan to take my spot as ace, you better pick another dream cause that isn't happening!" Kise replied with a smirk.

Kuroko looked at the two before looking back at Akashi. "I still have to thank you then. I would have given up sooner or later without you."

Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "I'm not sure about that. The stubborn you would never have given up. Besides, just being with you is enough of a reward for me."

Kuroko wondered why Akashi thought so highly of him but didn't ask. He had the urge to kiss Akashi as thanks but... He couldn't so that. Not only because the team was around but because he didn't even know if Akashi would accept his kiss. "I see... Well, I'm glad you think that way."

Akashi nodded, smiling before turning his attention to Kise and Kagami.

"Heh~ Sorry to burst your bubble blondie but the new ace will be me." Kagami said with confidence, and Kise returned the fire.

Akashi sighed before blowing on his whistle, grabbing everyone's attention. "I hope everyone has warmed up. Let's get to work. Ten laps around the school! For Kise and Kagami it will be twenty laps!"

Akashi watched as everyone frowned, not looking forward to the torture practice. Akashi then turned to Kuroko. "Same applies to you Tetsuya. We may be together but I won't go easy on you during practice. You still have to earn your place in the team. Remember, in order for your passes to be more effective, you have to get familiar with everyone."

"Akashicchi!" Kise whined. He really didn't want to run for 20 laps for no real reason.

"I understand Akashi-kun." Kuroko said softly. "I'll try to get along with everyone." Although he wondered if he would be able to survive practice. He heard it was hard.

"Good luck" Akashi said to Kuroko before turning to face everyone. "Get to work!" and with that everyone ran out of the gym.

"Che! It's your fault stupid blondie! Because of you I'm dragged into it as well." Kagami irritatedly said. He didn't even do anything!

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" Kise replied with just as much irritation.

Kuroko just watched after them as he followed the team to do the laps. He could tell that being on the team was definitely going to be interesting.

Whoever said Akashi's practice was hard was completely honest. Kuroko never felt so tired and sick in his life. Even when he _was_ sick! Just the jogging alone almost made him throw up.

However when it came to actual practice, he felt like he was going to die. It was overwhelming but he still didn't give up. Even when he actually threw up a few times which was completely embarrassing.

Akashi did help him through it all but... He didn't really help Kuroko mentally. Akashi still didn't linger with his touches like he used to and tried to avoid touching Kuroko whenever he could. Well, he supposed he couldn't say the whole practice was awful. He did make some new friends in the team.

However as he headed home with Akashi by his side, it was silent except a few words exchanged. Besides that, they didn't speak to each other. It made Kuorko extremely uncomfortable. Usually they always talked and such but it's been like this ever since the library incident. When he got home, Akashi only said goodbye. He didn't give him his usual goodbye kiss.

Kuroko went inside, feeling sick, tired, and now disappointed once more. He did tell his parents that he made the team though, so they didn't know he was upset. By telling them this, they'd think he was happy. After that he went upstairs. He couldn't go on with Akashi if the redhead kept doing what he was... well, not doing. He had to ask Akashi if he really did hate him or something.

He tried thinking of what to do. What do people always do when they had problems with someone else? They meet up with them. But just when and where and how should he do that? Maybe he could put a letter in his bag tomorrow morning and ask for him to meet him somewhere... Yeah. The sooner the better. With this in mind, Kuroko wrote a small and quick letter for Akashi before heading to bed.

Akashi arrived home with conflicted thoughts. One was that his date had made the team, which made his extremely happy that they will be together more, but, the other thing was the incident. Flashbacks of that day still haunt him, making him more and more guilty.

As usual, Akashi went up to his room before being called out by the maid to go dine with his father. Akashi found it annoying but he couldn't go against his father, not now, not ever. And so Akashi went downstairs, did the everyday ritual of eating with his father in complete silence before retreating back to his room. What was the point of eating together if they never talked to each other?

He didn't want to dwell on it so Akashi slumped on his bed, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was looking at the ceiling where the images of a helpless Kuroko appeared.

Akashi clenched his fists as he punched his bed as hard as he could. Since he punched the soft surface of the bed, it didn't make any noise.

"Damn!" Akashi cursed at himself for his incompetence. Looks like there will be no sleep tonight.

The next morning Kuroko set out for school early. He hasn't gone to school early in a long while besides needing to practice basketball. Now that he was on the team, he didn't need to practice that much anymore. However that didn't mean he wouldn't stop practicing outside of school any more.

His plan was to get the letter into Akashi's locker before the redhead got to school. It wouldn't be too hard and Kuroko actually got it done easily. He knew where Akashi's locker was so all he had to do was just slip it inside and walk away. He felt a bit nervous but he supposed it was for the better. Hopefully Akashi would accept it and go to the storage room, which is where Kuroko told Akashi to meet him at.

Akashi on the other hand, woke up really early that day. He didn't get even a minute of sleep so he waited until the clock stroke 6:30 a.m. to start getting ready for school. After all, his father would get suspicious if he went early.

Akashi got up, dressed into his school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. After everything was done, he set out to walk to school until his butler stopped him.

"Young master, your father has instructed me to take you to school." the butler bowed, opening the doors for Akashi. The redhead sighed, having no choice in the matter; he got into the car that drove off.

Finally he arrived to school, the only place he could be free in. He walked inside to his locker that, much to his surprise, when opened, found something falling out if it. Akashi looked at the small paper in confusion.

The redhead sighed. _It could be one of those unnecessary confessions again._ If so this would be one in many. But before judging, Akashi opened it only to be even more surprised. It's from Kuroko, saying that he wants to meet him in the storage room of the gym.

It confused him even more but he will definitely need to go. What if something happened to his date? Akashi closed his locker, quickly walking to the storage room to meet Kuroko.

Kuroko anxiously waited in the room where he asked Akashi to meet him in. Was this alright? Was it cowardly? Was this a good thing to do or should he have just asked Akashi face to face? It was too late now so be just nervously waited in the storage room. All he knew was that he didn't want them to continue being awkward around each other.

Akashi walked towards the gym, bumping into some students along the way. What if another group of bullies had attacked Kuroko and asked him to write the letter so that he would come? Could it be some sort of revenge?

With those thoughts in mind, the flashback of the incidents flashed before him again, but only with more intensity. Not being able to take it any longer, Akashi ran as fast as he could, not caring that some students even turned around to ask what's wrong. He didn't have the time to stop, he couldn't. He just continued to run.

Finally the gym doors were in sight. Akashi opened them with a thud, then after another pair of doors awaited him - the storage room. Akashi quickly ran across the gym and opened the doors harshly; the sound of the doors hitting the walls resonated throughout the room. However, once Akashi saw the startled Kuroko sitting on a box of basketballs calmly, he finally calmed down.

His heart stopped racing when he realized that this is not an attack of the bullies. Akashi couldn't catch his breath as he leaned on the wall. "Thank god."

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked in confusion and worry. He jumped up, moving over to Akashi. The other really did startle him by rushing in like that. "What's wrong? Did something happen on your way here?"

Akashi still couldn't catch his breath but replied never the less. "I-It's just..." Should he tell Kuroko? No, that would be a sign of weakness and Akashi couldn't allow himself to be 'weak', his whole being couldn't accept that notion.

"It's nothing. More importantly, why did you call me here?" The redhead, uncomfortable, tried to move onto another topic.

Kuroko wasn't sure if he should let that topic go but he supposed it didn't matter at the moment. "I... wanted to talk to you about something." He murmured, looking away from Akashi for a moment before looking back at Akashi. "About what happened before, in the library."

Akashi flinched, his yes opening wide. He grabbed Kuroko by his shoulders. "Are you hurt Tetsuya? Did someone threaten you again?" Akashi's eyes were full of panic and concern.

"N-no." Kuroko said quickly. Why did Akashi get so concerned all of a sudden? "Nothing happened since then. I haven't been seen those people since it happened. I just... wanted to ask something, about you."

"About me?" Akashi tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"Yeah... About why you don't do most of the things you always did." Kuroko said with a sigh. "Like holding hands, hugging... kissing... You always don't look at me that much anymore. And it worries me a little and it makes me think you're trying to avoid me…"

Kuroko's words took Akashi completely by surprise, however, its not like they're false. Akashi did less of those things because... he doesn't deserve it after what had happened. After all, the attack with the bullies is his fault. How can he act as if it never happened. Would he... Would he be able to kiss Kuroko once again?

"I..." the words just wouldn't come out. No matter how hard he tried.

After seeing how hard it was for Akashi to reply, Kuroko sighed as he slowly backed up. "Is it because I let it happen? I did try fighting, I swear I did Akashi-kun! Is that why you won't do anything anymore? Do you... hate me because of it?"

He couldn't have been right all along, right? Did Akashi really hate him because he couldn't stop another boy from touching and kissing him? "I swear, I only like Akashi-kun so... Please don't hate me anymore."

"There's no way I would hate you Tetsuya." Akashi said, almost interrupting his date. He approached Kuroko and embraced him. How can he tell his lover about his troubles? Would it be okay to tell him?

Akashi sighed as he placed his head on top of Kuroko's, inhaling the sweet smell of his shampoo. Akashi opened his mouth but nothing came. The fact that voicing out his weakness was so hard for him to do was frightening.

Finally, Akashi fought off the inner part of himself that told him to never submit to his weak side. At least he could show it to Kuroko.

"Would it be alright for me to tell you? I'm just afraid, because it is a sign of weakness."

Sign of weakness? He didn't know Akashi was so afraid of voicing his troubles because of 'showing weakness'.

"It's alright... You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else." Kuroko reassured, pulling away just enough to look at Akashi's face. "I want to know so I can help."

Akashi looked into Kuroko's beautiful eyes. Really, they captivate him every time from the first moment he had seen them. When he looks at them, its like a whole galaxy is inside them. So beautiful.

So drawn into the eyes, Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek stroking it, but never breaking eye contact.

"I don't deserve you Tetsuya." He finally said, breaking the first barrier of his wall.

"The incident..." Akashi's eyes looked downwards. "It's my fault. All of it is my fault."

Kuroko watched Akashi, frowning slightly. Akashi's fault? How was it Akashi's fault when it was Akashi himself who saved him?

"Unless you ordered them to do that or something, it wasn't you fault, Akashi-kun... It wasn't your fault at all." He reassured. "And I really mean it. I never saw it as your fault."

Akashi looked upwards again, his eyes full of worry, but also searching... for someone, anyone to tell him that everything will be alright.

"But that was my fan group. They did it because they saw you with me. I should have disbanded them a long time ago but I didn't. Instead I let them cling to their false hope of ever being with me. I'm a horrible person Tetsuya."

"You aren't a horrible person!" Kuroko insisted. "You helped me so much. I mean, I probably wouldn't be in school now if it wasn't for you. Who knows what could have happened to me if I kept getting bullied?"

He sighed softly and gently took Akashi's hands, making sure the redhead looked at him. "You didn't tell them to corner me and you didn't know they'd do that. It wasn't your fault, Akashi-kun. Please listen and believe me.."

Akashi looked at Kuroko in disbelief. _It's not my fault?_ He asked himself over and over again while looking into Kuroko's teal blue eyes. Those... eyes full of trust and honesty.

If it was anyone but Akashi, they would have already been in tears right now, but due to his past, Akashi rarely cried. Even so, tears were not necessary to show how he feels. Something else is.

Akashi leaned in, looking into Kuroko's eyes as if asking for permission. When Kuroko closed his eyes in response, Akashi went in and kissed his date for the first time in two weeks.

Kuroko relaxed in Akashi's arms, telling the redhead that he trusted him. He did nothing for a moment, relishing the feeling, before gently returning the kiss as best as he could.

He didn't know if he was still a good kisser, but he supposed it didn't matter. He was just glad that Akashi told him what was wrong and trusted him.

The kiss had melted Akashi's feelings of uncertainty into passion, ravishing Kuroko as much as he could after such a long time of no kisses. Akashi wasn't sure, but did Kuroko always taste this good or was it something else?

The kiss was passionate and full of love. It wasn't rough but also not fast. On the contrary, it was very slow and long.

After moving his arms around Akashi's neck, Kuroko tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Something he knew Akashi did during their kisses before.

He opened his eyes slightly, looking at Akashi. He smiled a little and closed his eyes once more, feeling content.

The kiss went on for hours and hours. The two most probably missed their first lesson but none of them cared. The kiss represented everything the two felt, everything from the moment the incident happened to today. The feeling of desire and want was clearly visible by the sheer desire they had for each other.

They didn't feel each other's touch for two full weeks. It made Akashi all the more desperate, to touch. Unconsciously, his body moved on its own. His hand wondered off and found its way under Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko held onto Akashi tighter once he felt the hand. It wasn't uncomfortable and he didn't stop Akashi. He figured that Akashi needed this. That they both needed this. He won't let them get far of course. Definitely not in a storage room.

Deciding to see how Akashi would react, Kuroko teasingly nibbled at Akashi's lips. Akashi did it to him every so often so he wondered how Akashi would react.

Akashi's desire only increased when Kuroko nibbled his lips. The kiss became much more violent in a sense that there was biting and force used to get more from each other. Akashi's hand reacted as well, as the redhead started to play with Kuroko's nipples teasingly.

Kuroko let out a small breath in an attempt to stifle a gasp. He slightly arched into Akashi's hands, refraining from letting out a whimper. Honestly, everything Akashi always did to him felt good.

He knew he should be concerned since they are probably missing class, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His grip on Akashi tightened, wanting the redhead to stay close.

Akashi felt Kuroko closing the distance between them, so he too used his free left hand to push Kuroko forwards, leaving no space between them.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko mumbled, pulling away from the kiss slightly to breathe. His breathing was a little heavier since they didn't have a complete break from that kiss until now.

Akashi panted, looking at Kuroko like a predator, still fazed by the kiss. He kept looking at Kuroko's swollen lips, but slowly came to his senses. Akashi smiled as he leaned onto his date, putting his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Thank you Tetsuya. I'm sorry I neglected you and hurt your feelings for two weeks. Forgive me." Akashi felt a heavy burden lift off from his chest. Finally he has found a person he can trust... somebody he can face his burdens with.

Kuroko gently held onto Akashi, nodding slightly. "It's alright. I know it wasn't intentional. I'm just glad we talked it over." He softly brushed Akashi's red hair, feeling happy at the moment.

The two stood like that for a while, captivated by each other's embrace and each other's touch. They needed it more then ever after such a long time of deprivation.

After some time, Akashi moved away slightly, cupping Kuroko's cheeks.

"We better go now. I'm sure we've already missed two lessons."

"I guess you're right." Kuroko smiled softly. "People might wonder where we are." He then paused for a moment. "...Just to know for the future if anyone asks, do you want anyone to know about us? About our relationship?"

"Say it. I'm not ashamed of being with you." Akashi patted Kuroko's hair. "However, it might cause some people to hurt you and that's what I'm concerned about." Akashi weighted out the options. "It would be for the best if you told the people you trust first, just to be safe."

"Alright. Thanks." Kuroko said, leaning into the touch. "Now let's go before we miss anymore classes."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** I'm so sorry for the late update! It's all my fault! Don't blame Bell, he's innocent! XD Whew~~ I'm busier during summer than when I go to school XD I don't mean like busy, busy, but I go out a lot and don't have time for internet life XD Sorry everyone for the late update! Gomen! *bows* Ah also, I would like to thank: **Kuro13Dead** , **Takucchi** , **Killua17** , **Scarlet Aki-chin** , **ShinseiShinwa** , **Rinfantasy** , **BerryBliss** , **Guest** , **Nameless** and **huangangelin** for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! and I love you for that! :D I hope you enjoy the story and continue reading XD Also, plz review ghost readers-san XD It would be much appreciated :D Even one word is good... XD Again sorry for the late update! *bows very low*

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yeah, everyone shame KT. She made me worry ;-; She didn't reply for days and worried me! Shun her *^* But not really, she's a good person. She's got an outside life, unlike me- Anyway, yes, thank you for reviewing c: It's really nice to see reviews and see how much people love this story. I never thought it would be this popular- Well, hope y'all enjoy it more~ By how it's going now, I think there may be a lot of chapters...

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Another week passed and nothing bad has happened. Kuroko's and Akashi's relationship went back to normal and everything was going well. Kuroko was even having fun on the basketball team. Sure the practices were dreadful, but he had fun with Akashi and Kagami. Even Kise who started to hang out with him and Kagami more. They even played some street basketball in their free time together.

It was another end of practice and they were all changing when Kise decided to invite Kagami and Kuroko out for another game of street basketball after practice.

"We can go play today again then hit Maji afterwards!" Kise suggested happily. He has gotten along with Kuroko easily. Even if Akashi didn't threaten him before, he could see Kuroko as a good friend. They even exchanged numbers the other day.

Kagami frowned before turning to look at his best friend, "Oi Kuroko, why do we have to hang out with blondie all the time? He's annoying" the large redhead whispered so that Kise couldn't hear him.

The three were currently in the changing room, changing and taking showers after the practice. Since Akashi had captain duties, it was only the three of them and the rest of the team.

Kuroko glanced at Kise before back at Kagami. "Besides you, I've never really hung out with anyone before, so I don't think he's annoying. However if you don't want to hang out with him, you don't have to."

Kagami looked back at Kise but when the blonde glanced at his direction, Kagami immediately turned back. He can't leave Kuroko alone... not after what happened. Who knows if this is all a scheme to make him look bad? Kagami still had his suspicions, especially about Akashi so he refused to let his best friend out of his sight when doing club practice. After all, Kuroko is like his brother!

"I'll hang out with you!" Kagami said, but frowned when he turned around to glance at Kise, before putting on his shirt.

"Oi Kuroko! Nice game!"

"Pass to me more next time!"

Two club members who got changed and were leaving, called out to Kuroko while bumping his shoulder jokingly.

"See you tomorrow!" the two boys cheerfully said as they waved to their new Phantom 6th man.

Kuroko felt a little happy that the others were recognizing him, even being nice to him. It made him feel happy inside. He's never felt this happy for so long before.

"Yeah, let's all go play once we're done here." He agreed before pausing. He'd need to tell Akashi, but Akashi usually had a few things to do before getting a shower and changing. It might be a while before Akashi came into the changing room.

"I'm itching for round 2." Kagami said while putting on his pants. At the same time, three club members approached Kuroko.

"Hey Kuroko do you want to hang out with us tomorrow?" one of them asked while giving the teal head another friendly fist bump on the shoulder.

"We're planning to go to a karaoke bar and we wondered if you would like to join us. If would be cool if you came." Another one said, smiling.

"Please~" the third member added.

Kagami turned around to look at the group. 'Kuroko got really popular' Kagami noted.

"Well..." He couldn't necessarily say no, right? He was starting to get friends and it would be rude to deny them...

"I don't see why not." Kuroko finally responded. After all, Akashi did encourage him to get friends.

"Alright!" all three of them cheered before patting Kuroko on the shoulder on their way out. "Tomorrow after practice then! Don't forget!" The three of them waved to Kuroko, smiling, before they left.

Kagami looked at their retreating figures before looking back at Kuroko. "Somehow you got really popular." The large redhead wasn't bothered by sharing his thoughts with his best friend, slash brother.

Kuroko pulled on his shirt as he glanced at Kagami. "Is that bad?" He asked softly. He thought having a lot of friends was a good thing.

"No! Of course its a good thing. I was just thinking that it's really hard to believe. I mean not long ago... you know." Kagami grabbed his bag and closed his locker.

"You were really determined not to give up and somehow you managed to change your situation. I really admire you for that." Kagami smiled at Kuroko, proud of his best friend's determination and will not to give up. He always admired Kuroko for that, which also made hm to try harder as well.

Although, one thing Kagami doesn't know is that Akashi helped.

"Yeah... I guess I did..." Kuroko mumbled. He wanted to admit that Akashi helped but... how would Kagami react? "Well, Kagami-kun... Can I tell you something? In private?" After all, Kise was still changing, almost done.

Kagami raised his eyebrow, "Sure." He replied having no idea what Kuroko wants to talk about, more so privately.

Kuroko looked back at Kise before speaking. "Kise-kun, do you mind if Kagami-kun and I speak together in private?"

"In private? What's so secret that you have to keep from me?" Kise asked with a fake pout.

"I'm sure you already know, being childhood friends with Akashi-kun.."

Kise took a moment to process what Kuroko was trying to get at. "Ohhh, I see. Well, I'll wait for you guys outside then!" With that, Kise quickly left after fixing his shirt.

Kuroko sighed in relief before glancing at Kagami. "Now before I tell you, promise me you won't freak out or do anything rash or rude."

"Huh?" Kagami scratched his head in thought. What could Kuroko possibly want to say? Wait! "Kuroko could it be that they are bullying you after all? If so then I will definitely go at them! Especially that jerk of a captain."

"No, no. No one is bullying me. Especially not Akashi-kun." Kuroko said quickly. "It's actually about Akashi-kun."

"Huh? About HIM? What is it?" Kagami asked, both confused and tense.

"Well... About a month ago, we both... got together." Kuroko said hesitantly, looking up at Kagami. Would Kagami accept it? Would he deny Akashi ever being the nice person he really is?

Kagami blinked a couple of times, not sure if he had heard Kuroko right so he decided to ask again. "Haha sorry I think I heard wrong. I thought you said that you and Akashi are together but there's no way that would happen right? Haha…"

"We are together." Kuroko said more firmly this time. "You didn't hear wrong. For a month now, we have been together as a couple."

Kagami couldn't believe his ears. Kuroko and Akashi are... together? How could that even be possible? After all Akashi had done to his best friend, that humiliating act he pulled. Kagami didn't know what to think of it, letting the information sink in but never fully making sense.

Kagami clenched his fists. "H-How did it happen? I mean after everything he has done." Kagami weighted out the possible reasons. "If he really is making fun of you, I'll kill him. I swear!"

"He isn't, Kagami-kun. He's never been mean to mean when we started dating." Kuroko informed the other calmly. He knew Kagami could get out of hand if he didn't understand everything. Especially when it concerns the redheaded captain.

"He's the one who helped me." He finally said. "He's the one that... encouraged me to change my looks to people don't make fun of me. He also got rid of the bullies, like the one in the library that day. The one that Akashi-kun confronted."

"He did that?" Kagami's eyes widened at Kuroko's revelation. It was hard to believe, considering what the redhead had done all this time Kuroko tried to be on the team. Kagami thought hard, looking into Kuroko's hopeful eyes.

Kagami had to admit that Kuroko did change, and for the better. Could the whole change be because of Akashi? It was hard to tell but Kagami did start to have suspicions, especially with Akashi calling Kuroko 'Tetsuya' all of a sudden. At first Kagami thought it was teasing but when he saw Akashi feeding Kuroko at lunch, Kagami was starting to get some ideas.

He didn't want to believe it but it looks like its true. However, it's not like he'll let his best friend just be with anyone. He'll have to test out Akashi's worth. Call it... a brother's sense of protection?

"You know... I had suspicions. Alright, I believe you Kuroko but I have one condition."

Kuroko looked up at Kagami with confusion. "And what condition will that be?" What could Kagami want after he told him he was with Akashi?

"I can't just accept him right away. I'll test him and see if he is worthy of you! After all, I can't let just anyone date you. Call it a brother's instinct!" Kagami smiled as he ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Oh and one more thing. If he hurts you, you have to let me beat him up."

"I see..." Kuroko mumbled. Kagami really was too kind to him. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright. I don't mind. I just hope you see him fit." It's hard to imagine Kagami and Akashi getting along, but it's possible.

"Well... I saw the changes. You really changed for the better. So I'll cut him some slack BUT It's not like I'm not watching. One wrong move and I'll have his head!" Kagami jokingly said as he swung his bag on his shoulder.

"We better get going then. That annoying blondie is waiting for us. Ugh."

"Alright. Although I'm sure he won't disappoint you." Kuroko said with a nod. "And don't call Kise-kun annoying when he's not here. That's rude."

When the two finally walked out, Kise sighed in relief. "You guys took forever! Come on, let's go play some basketball!"

"Basketball!? Hell yeah! Let's go Kuroko."

"Alright." Kuroko said and followed Kise and Kagami out of the gym. He had a feeling he was forgetting something, but he just ignored the feeling. It was probably nothing.

Just as they said they would, Kuroko, Kagami, and Kise all went out to play some street basketball. After that they went to Maji Burger to relax and get something to eat. The whole time Kuroko was wondering what he forgot but eventually gave up on it once he got home.

He went to school the next day and everything was normal like usual. Eventually it was practice time but something was off. Kuroko looked around the gym after getting into his practice uniform and noticed someone really tall standing beside Akashi. They were talking to Akashi and Akashi often spoke back.

Kuroko didn't recognize this person however he didn't get a chance to approach them since Kagami and Kise joined him in the gym.

"Oi Kuroko! Let's practice!" Kagami called out to the bluenette when he got into the gym. He, Kuroko and Kise soon began their training. More specifically focusing on Kuroko's passes and synchronization of the team. In order for Kuroko's passes to be effective, the whole team has to adjust to them.

On the sidelines, Akashi saw his date entering but frowned when Kuroko didn't look his way, or didn't even wave to him. However, when he saw Kagami and Kise approaching his date, he smiled. Kuroko made a lot of friends, which made Akashi happy.

While the three were training, Akashi was talking to a member who missed some training due to sickness. The student is a close friend of Akashi's, just like Kise.

"Ne~ Aka-chin~ Who is that?" Murasakibara, a tall, purple haired club member asked while pointing his finger at Kuroko. In his other hand, he held potato chips on which he was munching on.

"That's Tetsuya. The one I told you about."

"Oh~ Aka-chin's date~ So that's him?" Murasakibara lowered his hand and took another potato chip from the bag. He munched on them while looking at Kuroko who passed to Kagami using his misdirection.

"What is that? The ball vanished?" Murasakibara asked, rubbing his eyes in reaction to the pass completely disappearing before the ball reappeared in Kagami's hands.

Akashi smirked, proud of his date. "Misdirection. A technique which creates an illusion of the ball vanishing. It will be our trump card during the Winter Cup this year."

Murasakibara tilted his head, trying to think but giving up as soon as he started.

"So we got two new members nee~ Mine-chin and Mido-chin will be shocked~" Murasakibara took another chip from his bag and threw it in the air before it landed in his mouth and he swallowed it.

Akashi thought back on his two other childhood friends they will be competing against, but calculated that with their skills, they will be able to win. Of course, they will have to work on their teamwork that is considerably lacking.

"Atsushi let's go."

"Hmm~ Where?"

"We'll join the training. We can't be slacking off now can't we? Also, you have to adjust yourself to Tetsuya's passes. That's your task for today. Get familiar with Tetsuya." Akashi said, intending to improve the team's teamwork and synchronization.

"Hai~" Murasakibara lazily agreed as he and Akashi walked towards Kuroko and the team.

After noticing that Akashi and that tall teen were approaching, Kuroko stopped and wiped his face with his shirt. He was still curious about who that person was.

As soon as Akashi got close, Kuroko went to Akashi first. "Akashi-kun? Who's he?" He asked curiously.

Akashi smiled when he saw Kuroko approaching. After all, the two barely spent some quality time together yesterday.

The captain moved his hand in front of Murasakibara to introduce him. "This is Murasakibara Atsushi. He's my childhood friend and a member of the basketball club. Due to his sickness, he couldn't come to school but now that he's recovered, he came back."

Murasakibara looked down on Kuroko as the smaller teen looked at him from below. "Yo~ Kuro-chin~ Nice to meet you~"

Kuroko stared up at the other in slight awe. He was always jealous of those who were tall and Murasakibara was definitely tall. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." He said politely.

Murasakibara hummed, taking out a handful of chips from the bag. He crunched on them loudly. "Let'sgoplaybasketballKuro-chin" (Let's go play basketball Kuro-chin), the giant said making Akashi sigh.

"Atsushi don't talk with your mouth full."

Murasakibara quickly swallowed the chips, not wanting to defy the captain. "Hai~ Aka-chin~"

Akashi sighed once again before turning to Kuroko. "Today we'll work on teamwork. So we'll split up in two teams of five and play a game. Tetsuya, you'll be with Kise and Kagami, since your teamwork is still lacking. Especially your combination with Kagami. I'll be on the opponent team along with Atsushi."

Kuroko just simply nodded. He wondered when he'll be able to play on Akashi's team but he knew better than to question the captain. However that wasn't the only thing that bothered him.

It seemed like Murasakibara was close to Akashi. Sure he was just a childhood friend like Kise, but it still made him feel... weird.

"Good luck Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara waved off as he walked behind Akashi towards their team. Akashi placed himself in the center, giving everyone directions and points to improve on.

Kagami saw the giant purple head and Kuroko standing looking at Akashi and that giant's retreating figures. Kagami approached Kuroko "Oi Kuroko. Everything alright?"

Kuroko still stared for a few seconds before blinking. He glanced at Kagami. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just thinking is all." He reassured the other.

"If you say so... Who is that?" Kagami asked, looking at Murasakibara's direction.

"One of Akashi-kun's childhood friends. Like Kise-kun." Kuroko explained. "Come on, we should focus on practicing though."

Once everyone was ready Akashi walked to the center of the court between the two teams to state out the rules. "Alright everyone. This will be a standard game. Teams of five, along with bench members. There are no special rules for this game but I would like the red team to focus on passing and their coordination. Since Tetsuya's passes work the best when the team is familiar with them, I want you to get familiar with them for efficiency." Akashi looked at Kuroko before returning to look at the paper in his hands.

"My team, the blue team, will focus mainly on defense. Atsushi, who is the center will be our last line of defense and will play a vital role in our strategy. Got it?"

"Yes!" All of the club members shouted out as each of them went to their separate teams. Everyone took on their jerseys as they got into their positions. "Let's kick their butts Kuroko!" Kagami patted Kuroko on the shoulder, running to the center to jump for his team.

An injured member who sat on the bench blew on the whistle, signalizing the beginning of the match. The ball was thrown into the air as Kagami jumped and caught it, surprising everyone with his unbelievably high jump.

After getting the ball, he passed the ball to Kuroko who passed the ball to Kise. Kise went on to score but was confronted by Murasakibara who was positioned under the hoop. The giant yawned as Kise approached, easily dunking the ball.

The game continued, Akashi getting the ball but was careful so that his date doesn't steal it. With his Emperor Eye, he passed the ball to his other teammate who aimed for the red team's basket. The player's shot was however blocked by Kagami who jumped yet again to block the shot.

The game continued in the same pattern, with the red team scoring most of the time. Surprisingly, Murasakibara wasn't that good of a player which surprised both Kuroko and Kagami.

Finally the game ended with the score of 45 - 50 for Kuroko's team.

Kuroko panted to himself, using his shirt to wipe his face gently once more. It was almost the end of practice so he expected Akashi to call for showers soon. However his thoughts were distracted as he heard Kise sighing.

"I thought he'd try playing now that he's come back but it looks like he was too lazy today." Kise said to himself as he stretched his arms.

"Who wasn't trying to play?" Kuroko asked suddenly.

"Murasakibaricchi." Kise answered. "He wasn't really trying this game which is a little disappointing."

Kuroko looked at Kise before glancing at Murasakibara who didn't even break a sweat since he wasn't trying. Why didn't Murasakibara try to play?

Murasakibara looked at the opposing team. Even though he lost, he didn't feel the sense of loss and defeat. Compared to the others, Murasakibara didn't even break a sweat and wasn't panting like the rest. He turned around when he saw Akashi approaching.

"Atsushi I told you not to slack off."

"But Aka-chin~ i wanted to see Kuro-chin's ability for myself~ also the rest of the team~" He said, turning his eyes from Akashi onto Kuroko.

Akashi folded his arms, following Murasakibara's line of sight. "Even so, you shouldn't have held back. Next time I expect you to play at your fullest."

Murasakibara closed his eyes as he sighed. "Roger Aka-chin~"

With that Akashi walked away to get his papers on the bench. He looked at the time before blowing on his whistle. "Hit the showers everyone! Club activities are over for today!"

After a moment of watching Murasakibara and Akashi, Kuroko turned away to head for the showers. However he didn't plan to get one just yet. He wanted to talk to Murasakibara, mostly out of curiosity. After all, Murasakibara is new. Plus he wanted to know why the other didn't try at all.

As be expected, Murasakibara was the last person to enter the locker room. Before he entered, Kuroko heard him saying something about not needing to shower since he didn't work. "Murasakibara-kun.. Would you mind if I spoke with you for a minute or two?" He asked, getting the others attention.

"Hmm~ Sure Kuro-chin." Murasakibara approached the bluenette, munching on his chips.

"Did you really not try to play?" Kuroko asked once Murasakibara was listening. "Kise-kun said you didn't try and... I was just wondering why."

Murasakibara munched on his snacks while looking at Kuroko. "Maybe~" He lazily replied, yawning before taking another chip from the bag. "Its just boring to play something you know you'll win~"

"But... Wouldn't you rather try your best and win because of your efforts? It won't make basketball boring, it would make it fun." Kuroko insisted.

"Hmmm~ It doesn't go like that. Prodigies who are gifted from birth are destined to win while the untalented ones always lose~ So why should I try hard? Every if I try a little I still win anyway~" Murasakibara took another chip and ate it.

"Well, you didn't win today and you didn't try... You even had Akashi-kun on your team." Kuroko pointed out. "Just... Wouldn't that be annoying? For someone to go easy against you, whether you win or not?"

Murasakibara harshly crunched his chip out of anger. "You're making me mad Kuro-chin. I let you win on purpose so its different. If I tried and wanted to win then I would."

"I apologize. I wasn't trying to get you angry. I was just wanting to see why." Kuroko mumbled. He didn't want to give a bad impression on one of Akashi's childhood friends.

"Because I always win~ It's simple~" Murasakibara lazily said as he looked down on Kuroko.

Akashi had just finished everything he had to do before going to the changing room but when he got there he saw his date and Murasakibara looking at each other as if they are about to fight. Sensing bad vibes around them, Akashi got in the middle of the confrontation.

"What are you doing?"

Once Kuroko heard Akashi's voice, he turned his head to look at the redhead. "...We were only talking, Akashi-kun…"

Akashi eyed his date and then Murasakibara. The air around them was definitely tense so Akashi decided to separate the two. "Atsushi, don't you have cleaning duty today? You'll be late."

Murasakibara crunched his chip in annoyance before replying. "Hai~ I'm going. See you Aka-chin, Kuro-chin~" The giant waved as he went out of the room.

After Murasakibara had left, Akashi turned to face Kuroko. "What did you talk about?"

"Just basketball." It wasn't necessarily lying. They really were talking about basketball.

Akashi looked at his date but decided not to pursue the topic any further. Instead, the captain got closer to Kuroko and embraced him, putting his head at the crook of Kuroko's neck.

"I'm tired." He purred.

Kuroko blinked in surprise before gently wrapping his arms around Akashi. "Do you want to rest for a few moments while everyone showers?"

"Yeah. Let me be like this for a bit" Akashi closed his eyes, feeling Kuroko's body in his arms. He really misses the bluenette, especially now that he's gotten so popular. They spend so little time together these days, its torturous.

Kuroko gently rubbed Akashi's back, letting the other relax. He wondered if they should go on a date soon... However he remembered about how he had plans with some of the teammates today and a few days this week. So he stayed quiet and just let Akashi rest.

The other club members in the shower were starting to get really noisy which made Akashi frown as he let go of his date. The absence of warmth made him yearn to be with his date much more. "Do you have any plans this week?" Akashi asked, hoping they could go on a date.

"Well... About that..." Kuroko sighed. He wanted to go on a date with Akashi but it would be rude to cancel plans with his new friends... "I actually am busy this week..."

Hearing Kuroko's answer made the redhead really depressed, especially since they didn't have any quality time together for the last couple of weeks. However, remembering how friendly everyone was to his date, and how it had made him happy, made Akashi smile. 'I guess it can't be helped', he really doesn't want to take that away from him, now that he has friends he didn't have before.

"Alright, I have to take care of some things anyway." He said as he stretched his hand to stroke the strands of Kuroko's hair.

The noises of the other members got louder in the shower, indicating they were about to come out. Akashi sighed before looking at his date in anticipation.

"May I have a kiss?"

Seeing that Akashi seemed a little upset by his response, how could Kuroko refuse his request? He nodded before gently taking Akashi's cheeks into his hands and pulling his face closer for a small kiss.

The kiss, no matter how small it was, made the redhead content. After not kissing his date for a while, Akashi hungered for those soft lips. Was it just him or did the kiss feel sweeter than ever before? Akashi leaned into the kiss, getting as much of Kuroko's taste as he could before parting.

But just as they parted, the showers door opened and the other club members came out. Luckily, they parted just on time so nobody saw the little act they did.

Kuroko wished they could continue but they couldn't do that in front of his team. He looked at Akashi before slowly pulling away. "I can skip showers, right?" He asked with a small playful smile.

Akashi smirked at the mention of showers, getting an interesting idea. "You can but it would be better if you didn't. If you want..." Akashi's smirk widened as he approached his date to whisper something into his ear. Luckily the other members weren't looking at them for now.

"How about we shower together?" Akashi teasingly whispered. He knows his date would reject him but he likes to tease him just to see his flustered reaction.

Kuroko tried not to let his face turn red. How could Akashi suggest such things? Showering alone together? Who knows what would happen! "T-That's not necessary.." He whispered back.

"Ohh~" Akashi looked at Kuroko's neck. Now that he's this close he could use it to his advantage. And he did, the redhead leaned down and bit Kuroko's neck, not too hard but not gently either. The bite was fast since he didn't want the others to see, so Akashi moved away, with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Maybe next time then?" He teasingly said, enjoying his date's lovely reaction.

Kuroko covered the part on his neck where Akashi bit him. He looked at the redhead, his cheeks a dark red. "A-Absolutely not. Especially if Akashi-kun keeps teasing…"

"Why not Tetsuya? I would enjoy seeing your bare sexy body~" Akashi fought off a small giggle that was about to escape him. His date is so cute and innocent.

"Teasing is my nature love. Especially when you show these wonderful expressions~"

"Well..." Kuroko hesitated. What could he do? Akashi was always teasing him and he didn't know how to deal with that... Perhaps he should tease back? Like that term he heard, fire fights fire? "Akashi-kun needs a shower too... That means we should shower together, right?"

Akashi tilted his head in confusion, "Ohh~ What made you change your mind?"

"W-Well, Akashi-kun keeps insisting so..." Kuroko looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed by the topic.

Akashi's smirk returned with full force. He wanted to touch his date again but couldn't because there are people here. So Akashi took Kuroko's hand and started walking to the showers. Excited as he could ever be.

Kuroko slowly followed Akashi. He wasn't so sure about this. Not because he was afraid Akashi might do something, but because it was embarrassing thinking about how Akashi might see his body. "I just have one condition if we shower together..." He whispered.

"What is it?" the redhead asked, full of amusement.

"Just... don't look, okay? Or else... Or else you won't get anything for at least a month. No kisses, no snuggling... Especially no touching." Kuroko said firmly.

Akashi opened the doors as the two walked into the area where they are supposed to take their clothes off. The showers are just around the corner, empty. 'Nobody is here, perfect'

"You're cruel Tetsuya. You would deprive us both of our touches? I didn't know you could be like that." Akashi teased, taking off his shirt to reveal his upper body.

I just don't want Akashi-kun to look is all. So he better not look." Kuroko said. He turned and was surprised to see that Akashi was already shirtless. "...I guess its fair now, since you already saw me shirtless before…"

Akashi's already wide smirk widened as he put his shirt into his locker. "I don't mind showing Tetsuya more if he so wishes~" The redhead then glanced at Kuroko to see his reaction.

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep the promise. With the sight of Tetsuya bare~"

"I'll leave if Akashi-kun can't control himself." Kuroko said playfully. He turned away so he didn't have to look at Akashi as he removed his shirt.

Akashi licked his lips when he saw Kuroko taking off his shirt. Two can play at this game. "That, I really don't want. I'll go ahead." With that Akashi took all of his clothes off and went to the showers.

Kuroko didn't look at Akashi; afraid he'll see Akashi with no clothes. Once he heard Akashi go in the showers, he removed the rest of his clothes and went into the showers. He avoided looking directly at Akashi while making sure Akashi didn't look at him. He sighed once he made it to a shower and turned it on, trying to get it warm.

But just as the water had adjusted to the right temperature, Kuroko suddenly saw two hands embrace him from behind. Akashi smirked as he leaned onto his date, getting as much skin contact as he could.

"Did you really think I could hold back Tetsuya?" the redhead whispered lowly and seductively into Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko gasped slightly and looked back at Akashi. "B-but...!" He could clearly feel Akashi pressing up against him and he couldn't stop the blush from spreading on his cheeks.

"Ohh~ I like your reaction" Akashi's hands slowly started to wonder at the expense of Kuroko's bare chest.

"But... Akashi-kun.." Kuroko didn't know what to do. The touch made him feel strange. He held onto Akashi's arms tightly, watching the redhead's hands move.

Akashi didn't say anything but let his body do the talking. His hands brushed against Kuroko's chest, exploring every inch of it before moving onto his date's nipples. The redhead smirked as he started playing with the small pink circles.

Kuroko shuddered slightly, closing his eyes. He instinctively arched his back a little, moving into Akashi's hands. "Akashi-kun... We shouldn't do this in the showers." He mumbled.

"No, we should do this just because we're in a shower Tetsuya~" he seductively whispered into Kuroko's ear once again, very lowly, making Kuroko shiver. Akashi's hands still worked on Kuroko's nipples but the redhead thought of more things he could do.

Akashi looked at Kuroko's neck and found the bite mark he had left from when he bit him. Akashi smirked as he leaned in to lick the hickey.

Kuroko managed to hold back his gasp of surprise when Akashi licked his neck. "Akashi-kun... Don't.." He whispered, starting to feel a little hot as Akashi kept touching him. "Y-You're making me feel..." He hesitated, biting his lip in embarrassment. "Strange."

"Ohh~" the redhead licked one more time before moving away from the neck. From the back he couldn't see all of Kuroko's face but he could see the side of Kuroko's cheek and it was red. Amusing.

Akashi's hand left Kuroko's chest as it traveled up to hold Kuroko's chin. Akashi turned Kuroko's face sideways so that he could lick Kuroko's right cheek.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi when he felt him lick his cheek. He paused before turning his head a little bit more, gently catching Akashi's tongue with his teeth. A moment later, he started to kiss Akashi deeply.

Akashi complied with the kiss as he slid his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth. Somehow the kiss was even sweeter than ever before. It could be due to the fact that they're naked or the fact that this is their second kiss in a while, but it was truly satisfying.

Akashi's hands gently grabbed the sides of Kuroko's hips as he slowly turned him around so that he was facing him, never breaking the kiss.

Sighing in relaxation and pleasure, Kuroko slightly leaned against Akashi. He didn't care that they were both naked at the moment. That didn't change the fact that Akashi's kisses were still so good.

The kiss lasted for hours it seemed, but neither of them cared as they paused for breathes before continuing with as much passion, if not only more. Lust overwhelming both of them, making them unable to stop.

Finally after who knows when, the two broke apart as they panted underneath the shower. The water washing away at their bare bodies. Akashi smirked when he saw his date's flustered face.

"Remember Tetsuya? No touching." Akashi mockingly said.

Kuroko frowned slightly and held onto Akashi tighter. "Don't tease me like that Akashi-kun..." He pouted slightly. "Akashi-kun can... He can continue if he wants…"

Akashi's smirk widened as he grabbed the soap that was at the side of the shower. "Does that mean you surrender yourself to me Tetsuya?" He jokingly said as he pressed the soap against Kuroko's chest. "Let me wash every inch of your body love~"

"...Alright." Kuroko nodded, giving Akashi the permission to wash him. He didn't answer about the surrendering part, too embarrassed to think about it.

Akashi looked at Kuroko with the eyes of a predator as he moved the soap around Kuroko's body. He was sure to touch everywhere he could, even in the sensitive places. Well, apart from the bottom. That would be too cruel on his part and would be saved for a later time (although he was very tempted).

As he washed his date, he smirked a couple of times when he heard Kuroko's gasps when he touched specific places. He was glad that he could wash Kuroko as he had found his weakest spot that is the crook of his neck where he had bitten him before. Who knew he would hit jackpot right from the beginning.

The sight of a blushing Kuroko was unforgettable but how would the bluenette react when the positions were reverse? "Can you wash me too love~?" he teasingly asked, playfulness and mischief in his voice.

"..O-Okay..." He nodded and reluctantly took the soap. After all, Akashi did wash him so he should return the favor.

Kuroko began to gently wash Akashi's body, trying not to let his face turn red. He wanted to find some sensitive spots like Akashi did to him, but it didn't seem like Akashi wasn't as sensitive as him.

Akashi had his signature smirk plastered on his face as he watched his date wash him with a flustered face. 'My little Tetsuya is so cute~' he thought as he looked at his date. Once or twice the two would make eye contact but Kuroko would flinch and look away, flustered. It amused the redhead even more.

"You missed a spot love~" He said as he smirked at his already flustered date.

"I... missed a spot?" Kuroko asked hesitantly. "...W-Where?" He asked, hoping it wasn't anywhere that would be embarrassing to touch.

Akashi swore it could not get any more amusing than it is. His hand, teasingly traced up from Kuroko's chest all the way to the tip of his hand which held the soap. He guided his date's hand to his back just where the neck is.

"My neck."

"I... see." Kuroko hesitated before beginning to gently wash Akashi's neck. He thought Akashi was planning something but he supposed not.

Akashi could read Kuroko like an open book. Too bad for him, Akashi lured him into a trap he didn't expect. As Kuroko was scrubbing his neck, Akashi pulled the teen closer until their foreheads touched. They both looked into each others eyes lustfully before Akashi kissed his date once again.

Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise before sighing softly in the kiss. He leaned on Akashi once more, relishing the kiss. He paused from cleaning Akashi, figuring it wasn't important at the moment.

The kiss was sweet once again. It felt as if it reenergized them again after their previous kiss. It was long but not as long as the last one. The two parted, saliva connecting their lips.

Akashi smiled as he raised his hand to hold Kuroko's chin. Licking his date's lips.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with a small blush before pouting. "Akashi-kun teases so much." He said playfully. "And surprises me a lot."

Akashi chuckled as he took a strand of Kuroko's wet hair, playing with it. "That just shows how much I love you. I don't tease just anyone."

"Good." Kuroko said with a small smile. "Come on, we really need to finish showering."

"Yes" and with that, the two of them continued to clean themselves. When they were done, they went to the changing room to put on their clothes. When they did, Akashi offered to walk Kuroko home which he had accepted. After getting to Kuroko's house, the two kissed yet again before parting for the day.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yooo peeps! Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites! You guys rock! Again I would like to thank: Nameless, Guest, Moon Smurf, miniknightmare, Jounouchi123, Rinfantasy, ShinseiShinwa and Kuro13Dead for your reviews! It really means a lot to us when you give us some feedback XD Thank you! I hope everyone keeps on reading and enjoys the story! Thank you again guys! Until next week XD See you around!

 **The Lucky Bell:** I feel bbad since KT is the one always mentioning the reviewers- I appreciate it too! OAO I swear I'm not mean- Well, I guess that's an opinion so I can't say that as a fact- Anyway, thanks for everything and I hope y'all enjoy~ Be patient until the next chapter~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The next day went smoothly for Kuroko. The classes were the same (which meant still boring) and nothing bad happened. However when it was lunchtime, before Kuroko could go to the table the team usually sat at, Kise called him over to a table that only had him, Murasakibara, and Kagami. Akashi wasn't there. Actually, Akashi wasn't even in the cafeteria from what he could see.

He went to the table and sat down next to Kagami. "Is something the matter? Why are we sitting away from the team?"

"Well, Murasakibaricchi wanted to tell you guys something and he wanted my help~" The blonde said happily.

"Mhmmm~ I want to tell Kuro-chin more about us since he's together with Aka-chin~" Murasakibara took a piece of bread that was on his plate and at it.

Kagami raised an eyebrow, wondering what had brought on this conversation.

Learn more about Akashi? That's right... Even if they were together, even being together for more than a month now, he doesn't know much about Akashi.

"...I'd like to know more about Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with a nod.

"Well, it starts back when we were in middle school." Kise started.

Murasakibara lazily nodded but seemed more interested in his food rather than the talking. He took a spoonful of noodles to chew on before speaking. "Backinmiddleschoolweusedtobesuperstrong~" (Back in middle school we used to be super strong~)

"Murasakibaricchi! No one can understand you with a full mouth!" Kise scolded with a small frown.

"Hmm~" the giant frowned before swallowing his food. "Sorry~" However, not being able to survive without anything in his mouth, he grabbed a smaller amount of noodles and chewed on it.

"Back in middle school we were super strong~ We beat everyone we faced~" He paused to munch on his food.

Kise stared at him before sighing. Murasakibara really loved his food. He decided to continue. "It was a team consisting of good friends. Childhood friends you could say. The team had me, Akashicchi, Murasakibaricchi, and two others who don't go here. They are pretty good basketball players and good friends of ours. Or, were, at least."

"Hmm~ We started to have conflicting views on some things so we decided to split apart~ Well me, Aka-chin and Kise-chin decided to go to the same school. I decided to go with Aka-chin because Aka-chin told me to~" After all, Murasakibara is forever loyal to Akashi.

Murasakibara looked at Kise in deep thought. "Why did you come with Kise-chin?" he asked, forgetting completely why Kise had come with them as well.

"Do you want to face Akashicchi in the Winter Cup? That would he too terrifying!" Kise wailed. "But... Akashicchi is also my closest childhood friend. Of course I'd follow him."

"...So... Your old team had different views and split up?" Kuroko asked to confirm the information he was just told.

"Yeah~" And Murasakibara confirmed.

"You see~ Mido-chin thought that basketball should be taken more seriously~ That it should be played without having fun~ Then there is Mine-chin who always skipped practices. It made Aka-chin extremely mad~" Murasakibara ate one chip to help him think, mixing sweet foods with salty ones.

"I skipped practices too but Aka-chin got mad and told me to come to practice. He beat me in a game so I had to come~"

"I see..." Kuroko had no idea something like that happened. Perhaps he should get to know Akashi more...

"Yeah. Eventually when we had to choose our high schools, Midorimicchi and Aominicchi chose different schools. The rest of us went here." Kise explained.

"But we still have our reputation of being strong~ Does Kuro-chin know what they call us?" Murasakibara lazily asked.

Kagami flinched in his seat. Everyone in the basketball world knows them of course, so he would know as well. Although, since Kuroko didn't go to any events or kept up with the news he wouldn't know.

"No... Mind telling me?" Kuroko asked, now curious.

"They called us the Generation of Miracles!" Kise whispered excitedly with a wink.

"Mhm~ And Aka-chin is our captain so he's super scary~" while he said it, he remembered the many times he got scolded by Akashi. A chill ran down his spine.

"He's still scary now." Kise said to Murasakibara with a sigh.

"Well," Kuroko started, looking at the two. "Thank you for the information. I'm always open to hear more about Akashi-kun."

"Any time Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara extended his hand to pat Kuroko on the head with his large hand.

"Che! It's not like you guys are that strong. We'll beat you all up, right Kuroko?" Kagami said, irritated but also fired up to play basketball. He doesn't care about the Generation of Miracles but he had to admit that they are strong. Hopefully he'll get to face the other two in the Winter Cup and beat them!

"Well, I won't say that since these two are on our team. But the other ones? Yes, let's try our best to beat them." Kuroko agreed with a small nod. Although now that he was thinking about it, why didn't Akashi tell him about this? Perhaps he should ask Akashi? "Hey, does anyone know where Akashi-kun is?"

"Hmm~ He should still be in the gym~ I think~" Murasakibara said, munching on his snacks.

"Alright, thank you." Kuroko said before standing up. Since he wasn't eating, he mind as well find Akashi and talk with him, right? So he exited the cafeteria and headed towards the gym.

As he was walking, turning the corner to go to the gym, he stopped when he saw Akashi and someone else. A flustered girl. He moved back around the corner so neither one of them spotted them. He couldn't see Akashi's expression but he could see the girl's. Was she confessing? He tried listening in more, half curious and half afraid of what he would hear.

"Ummm... Akashi-sama I made these cookies for you. Will y-you accept them?" The flustered girl extended both of her hands, holding a small bento box.

Akashi smiled and accepted the box. "Thank you."

The girl fidgeted in place, trying to hide the massive blush on her cheeks. She played with the tip of her skirt, gathering up the courage to finally speak up.

"Umm... For a long time now, I've had special feelings for Akashi-sama. S-So ummm... P-please go out with me!" the girl raised her voice with the last sentence, getting out her confession before she could take it back. Akashi's eyes widened but soon returned to their normal state.

Akashi smiled before saying "I..." However, his reply couldn't reach Kuroko who was shocked by what he heard and saw.

Did he really hear what he just heard? Someone was still confessing to Akashi? And what would Akashi say? He focused on listening in again, but the girl was already gone and Akashi was standing there with the box that girl gave him.

Not wanting Akashi to notice him, Kuroko left quickly. He didn't want Akashi to see him and question him. Plus he was confused at the moment. What did Akashi say? Did he accept? Decline? He didn't know and he was afraid of knowing the answer.

Akashi looked at the corner, thinking he had heard something. He walked to it but when he turned around, he didn't see anyone there. It was probably his imagination.

Akashi looked at the bento before going back to the gym.

For the rest of the day, Kuroko avoided Akashi if he could. He didn't make it obvious of course as he didn't want Akashi to know he was avoiding him. Even when Akashi spoke to him, Kuroko wouldn't look at him directly or give complete responses. Eventually practice time came and Kuroko was still avoiding Akashi.

Akashi noticed Kuroko's strange behaviour. The bluenette would flinch away at simple touches and would never look at his eyes. It made Akashi concerned but also suspicious. He'll have to ask Kuroko but when? Date!

"Tetsuya." Akashi called out to get Kuroko's attention while approaching his date.

"Do you have time this week? I would like to talk to you."

Akashi needed to talk with him? Did that mean he wanted to break up with him? Kuroko could believe it since he did see that girl confess... He didn't want to break up with Akashi. He didn't want them to split apart.

"I-I'm actually busy this week, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mumbled, not looking directly at Akashi's eyes.

Akashi looked at Kuroko with conflicting feelings. A part of him wants Kuroko to tell him what's wrong, but the other part wants to give his date the time to calm down or settle whatever it is that's bothering him. "Alright, maybe next time?" and with that Akashi walked away, head looking downwards.

Kuroko watched after Akashi but didn't say anything. He didn't want them to break up, he really didn't. He really did like Akashi and he didn't want to be replaced by that girl.

For the last couple of days, Kuroko has been avoiding Akashi at all costs. The redhead found it strange and wanted to confront his date about his strange behavior, but every time he approached his date, others would come to drag him away.

Kuroko seems to be spending so much time with others and very little time with him. It made Akashi jealous but also furious. They're together so Akashi deserves some quality time with his date right? He misses the sweet taste of Kuroko's lips and the lovely, irresistible reactions he makes.

Having enough, Akashi decided to take action. One morning, Akashi came to the school really early to catch his date while going to his classroom.

The redhead waited behind the doors of the music room when he saw Kuroko walking down the hallway. Akashi waited for the right moment so when Kuroko was in front of the doors, Akashi opened them and pulled his date inside, pinning him against the wall, closing and locking the doors.

"Tetsuya, we need to talk." Akashi said with Kuroko finally looking into his eyes out of surprise.

Besides surprise, Kuroko only had one thing running through his mind. Akashi finally decided to break up with him. Kuroko frowned at just the thought. He didn't want that, he really didn't. However he remained calm and took a deep breath.

"What does Akashi-kun want to talk about...?" He reluctantly asked. He was just hoping he wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say.

Akashi placed his right hand on Kuroko's chin, making him unable to look downwards or away from him. The redhead had Kuroko all pinned down, rendering him from escaping. He looked into Kuroko's beautiful eyes before speaking up.

"About you. You've been acting strange these past couple of days and I want to know the reason."

"About me?" Kuroko asked in confusion. Was he right all along? Was Akashi really going to break up with him?

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun, really." He insisted quickly. "Just... You won't ever leave right?" He was too afraid to ask if they were breaking up directly.

"Leave? Why would I leave?" Akashi asked in confusion.

"Because... You were talking to that girl the other day... She confessed and..." Kuroko was afraid to hear Akashi admit it, to confirm what he feared. "We aren't breaking up, right? You aren't going to replace me with that girl?"

Akashi looked at his date before a small warm giggle had escaped him. The redhead felt relieved that it wasn't something much more serious. "So you overheard us? I had a feeling you would." He lovingly placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek.

"Love I would never replace you. I love you to death."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, leaning into his hand. He sighed in relief. He was so glad that Akashi wasn't leaving him. "Then what did you say to her?"

Akashi smiled, finding his date adorable. "I told her that I'm already with someone. I also gave the cookies she gave me to Atsushi." Seeing that Kuroko leaned into his touch, he placed his other hand on Kuroko's other cheek, cupping his face.

"I'm disappointed Tetsuya. You had such low faith in me. You really think I would replace you?"

"I'm sorry... I was just worried because... Well, I was a nerd at one point. I was just afraid that you'd leave me because of that reason." Kuroko mumbled. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun."

Akashi traced his thumbs on Kuroko's cheek. "Never ever think like that Tetsuya. I fell in love with you while you still had your previous appearance. Even if you grow your hair again and put on your glasses, I would stay with you. I will never leave you."

Akashi felt the need for Kuroko to understand his message and know how serious he is. "I will never leave you Tetsuya."

Kuroko has never felt so relieved and happy in his life. He was so glad that Akashi wasn't breaking up with him. "Alright... Sorry for avoiding you recently. I was just so afraid you'd say we were going to break up and... I didn't want that."

Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes with warmth. Instead of words, Akashi decided for a kiss to do the talking for him as he leaned in and kissed his date passionately. Somehow every time they kissed, it seemed to convey so many more feelings than simple words could.

Kuroko relaxed, moving his arms up to gently hold onto Akashi. He sighed in relaxation, looking at Akashi through the kiss. "Are we going on a date soon?" He asked softly after breaking the kiss. "After all, I rejected your last offer."

Akashi smirked, tracing Kuroko's lips with his thumb. "I'll make you go on a date with me whether you like it or not. No more avoiding or rejecting me Tetsuya. You have to say no to your new friends once in a while. After all, I have the highest priority~"

"Alright. I'll try." Kuroko said. He paused before slowly licking the thumb tracing his lips. "So can I pick the next date? You said I could before."

"Anything your heart desires love~" Akashi closed the distance between them, leaning his forehead on Kuroko's.

"Then... How about coming to my house?" Kuroko suggested. "We can... We can watch movies together or something. So we can spend time together without spending too much money."

"Great idea. How about tomorrow then?" Akashi leaned into Kuroko's touch, but soon opened his eyes and backed away. He turned around and saw a black piano standing in the middle of the room. He smirked as he walked towards it, waiting for Kuroko's answer.

"Sure." Kuroko agreed as he watched Akashi. "Where are you going?" He asked in confusion, following Akashi.

Akashi smiled as he sat on the chair next to the piano, adjusting it to his size and testing out the sound of the keys. "I would like to show you a little something I composed. May I?" he teasingly asked, playing a few keys to match with his question.

Composed? Akashi made a song? "Sure. I'd love to hear it." Kuroko said curiously, standing by the piano to watch Akashi play.

Akashi nodded before turning around to face the keys in front of him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he opened them again. With concentration, he began to play on the keys, conveying all of his emotions into the melody. At first the melody sounded brutal, with the use of the low keys. However, soon the melody took a more harmonious tune, symbolizing the shift from dark times to happier ones.

Kuroko was always one to enjoy any kind of song or music where it has meaning. Even though this was simply a song played on piano, Kuroko felt like there was meaning behind it as it went from dark to light. Not only was he thinking this, but also the fact that Akashi was good at playing the piano.

The lower tones of the piano represented the dark times in Akashi's life: his time with the Generation of Miracles in middle school and then the bullying he had done to Kuroko after that. However, the harmonious melody that came right after represented a dramatic change in Akashi's life.

It all happened on those stairs at that magical moment when he had bumped into Kuroko and saw his beautiful eyes. That moment had changed him, for the better. The music expressed that but so much more. All of Akashi's feelings he felt at the time and his everlasting love right now.

Slowly the song came to a close as Akashi slided down from left to the right keys, stopping on the last upper key. Akashi closed his eyes as he pressed the last key and let the music disappear into the silence. Soon after, he opened his eyes, looking onto the keys before turning to face his date.

"How was it?"

"Well..." How could he begin? It was beautiful. Calming. A work of art. "I loved it." Kuroko simply said. He wanted to say a lot more but he didn't know how to express it.

Deciding to express more of his feelings, Kuroko leaned down and gently kissed Akashi's cheek then his lips. "It was a nice piece of music. I enjoyed listening to it."

"Glad to hear it. Actually, you're the inspiration for this piece as well as the target audience. I made it for you." Akashi revealed while stroking his date's cheek.

"Me?" Kuroko asked in surprise. "You made a song for me? When?" He didn't remember seeing Akashi go off to the music room. Did he have a piano at home then?

"Well, you rejected all of my date proposals so instead, while thinking about you, I wrote the song." Akashi said, remembering the loneliness he felt at that time Kuroko would always reject him.

"I see... I apologize then." Kuroko said softly. "I didn't mean to reject your offers. At first it really was because I was busy. But then the girl confessing happened and... I'm sorry."

"Its alright. I'm just glad I could convey all of my feelings to you, even if its in the form of music." Akashi got up from his seat and walked up to his date. He leaned onto Kuroko and put his head in the crook of his neck.

"You need to make it up to me after rejecting me all this time." He looked at Kuroko's neck - his sensitive spot, before teasingly licking it.

"Well, I do enjoy music." Kuroko smiled, gently hugging Akashi when he got close. He shivered slightly when he felt the small lick. "I will I will. Tomorrow when you come over for our date."

"I'll be looking forward to it." They parted, looking at each other lovingly, no words needed to convey what they felt. "Shall we go?" and with a small nod from Kuroko, the two went to their classes, content now that they have repaired their relationship.

* * *

With a mixture of excitement and worry, Kuroko waited for Akashi to arrive. He was so nervous about Akashi coming over to his house for their date. Sure he's been there before but that was when Kuroko was sick. This will be because of a date.

Luckily his parents were out once more. Yesterday he encouraged them to go out since they haven't went out for themselves in a long time. He managed to convince them, which made things easier for him.

Kuroko sighed as he crossed his arms before jumping when he heard a knock on the door. He rushed up and went to the door quickly. He took a moment to calm down and seem relaxed before opening the door.

As Kuroko opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of... flowers? A huge bouquet of blue roses which lowered to reveal Akashi behind them. He didn't dress up in anything classy since they'll just watch a movie but he made the effort to bring flowers for his date.

"For you my love~" Akashi handed Kuroko the roses.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko reluctantly took the flowers. He looked at them and smelled their nice fragrance. He didn't think Akashi would bring him flowers. "You didn't have to... They're nice! But you didn't need to." He said before moving back. "Come in. My parents aren't home and probably won't be back until late tonight."

"They reminded me of your eyes. Although, no matter how hard I searched I would never find the same beautiful colour." the redhead said as he took off his shoes at the entrance.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves. That's convenient." When he took off his shoes, Akashi followed Kuroko inside.

"Will we be in your room or…?"

Akashi was so embarrassing. How could he say such things with ease? Kuroko mentally wondered before looking at Akashi. "Well... I have the movies in my room but we can watch them wherever you like." He said. "Although I really should put these in my room." He pointed out, gesturing to the roses in his hand.

"Your room it is then. We can lay on the bed while watching. If it's okay with you." He said, not really minding where they watch the film. As long as they cuddle and lay down together, anything is fine with the redhead.

"Alright." With both of them on the same page, Kuroko lead them up to his room. At least this time he knew his room was clean, so that lessened his worry. After place the roses on his nightstand (and making a mental note to get a vase later), he faced Akashi. "You can pick whatever genre you want. I have a lot to choose from so... You pick."

Akashi nodded before walking to where the DVDs were neatly placed. He looked through them, finding one they could watch. "How about romance?" he picked one from the pile. A movie about a couple struggling to be together after their parents have found out about their relationship.

"Alright. I don't mind." Kuroko smiled and sat down on his bed. "Ah, do you want anything? Like, a drink or snack?"

"I'm fine. As long as you're in my company, I'm content." The redhead smirked as he put the DVD into the player and sat beside Kuroko. "Lay down?" he asked as he went up on the bed, patting the space next to him for Kuroko to come join him.

Kuroko smiled softly and crawled up the bed beside Akashi. He laid down and snuggled into Akashi. "I like this date already so far~"

Akashi chuckled and buried himself into Kuroko's touch as he put his hand around his date's waist and the other serving as the pillow. "I do as well." He enjoyed the precious moment of just being with his date, waiting for the movie to begin.

"We should do more things like this." Kuroko suggested. "Maybe I can teach Akashi-kun how to play some video games." He suddenly remembered how Akashi beat him at everything when they went to the arcade. "...Or Akashi-kun can teach me."

Akashi let another small chuckle escape him. "Definitely. I don't mind teaching you if you want." The movie began.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play the piano as well?" The redhead asked, giving it a shot, although he knew his date would decline.

"I don't want to waste Akashi-kun's time... I don't need to learn the piano." Kuroko said, looking at Akashi.

"You would not be wasting my time Tetsuya. After all, its not all about learning how to play the piano." Akashi's finger began playing with a stand of Kuroko's hair.

"Well... Maybe I'll consider it." Kuroko mumbled, happily leaning into Akashi's hand. "Now focus on the movie."

Akashi hummed, further leaning into his date as much as he could.

Kuroko stayed snuggled into Akashi, sighing softly in relaxation. Akashi really was warm and comfortable to snuggle with. He was glad he suggested this date.

The movie Akashi picked was rather slow and boring to Kuroko. He wasn't one to watch romances but he didn't mind watching them. Although he was definitely more of an action or suspenseful kind of guy. So it was expected that eventually, he fell asleep, head buried in Akashi's neck so he could inhale the others scent every time he breathed in.

Once the movie came to an end and the credits began rolling, Akashi noticed that Kuroko had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful date but... and idea came to mind as well.

Slowly and quietly, the redhead had sat up and moved to hover over his date. He smirked as he started kissing in different places. From the top of his teal blue hair, all the way to his revealed chest.

Barely feeling the light kisses, Kuroko didn't wake up or even shift. He did notice that the warmth he was snuggling against was gone, but that wasn't enough to wake him just yet.

Seeing that his date isn't waking up, Akashi decided to use the opportunity to do more. He placed more kisses on his date's body, even licking some places. He smirked as he lifted up Kuroko's shirt and started playing with his nipples.

Kuroko winced a little from the pleasure. Even unconscious, he could feel the light pleasure. He lightly squirmed or arched into Akashi's hands, on the brink of waking up now that Akashi was touching him more.

Seeing Kuroko react, Akashi decided to take it a step further so instead of using his hands, he leaned in to lick the nipples instead.

Kuroko's body instinctively shuddered and he released a quiet groan. Slowly opening his eyes, Kuroko was confused when he felt his shirt pushed up and someone licking his...

"A-Akashi-kun!.." Kuroko said in surprise, his hands immediately reaching for Akashi's shoulders. "W-What are you doing?"

The redhead stopped his advances and leaned closer to his date's face. "Why Tetsuya don't you like it?~" He said as he leaned in for a kiss, a more passionate one, full of lust.

With the kiss, Kuroko didn't get a chance to say anything. After giving a small sigh, Kuroko lightly returned the kiss although he was still confused. You would be confused too if you woke up to your lover giving you pleasure in your sleep.

Seeing as Kuroko didn't struggle or object to the kiss, Akashi went all out. In the heat of the moment the redhead had grabbed both of Kuroko's hands and brought them upwards above his date's head. He restrained them with one of his hands while the other hand wondered off back under Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko gasped slightly in surprise at Akashi's actions. He tried struggling in Akashi's restraints, testing how strong he was, while arching into the hand on his chest. Well, this was certainly an exciting way to wake up.

Akashi started biting into the kiss, while his hand's movement became ever more teasing. Finally after one last bite, the redhead moved away licking his lips in content. However, those eyes full of lust still didn't disappear. As Kuroko looked into Akashi's eyes, he noticed that instead of the natural sharp eyes Akashi has, he had hazy ones.

Akashi leaned back onto Kuroko's chest, while still keeping his date restrained. He resumed his motion of licking his date's nipples.

Kuroko looked down and watched Akashi for a few moments. He couldn't believe Akashi really woke him up like this. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to hold back his noises. He still squirmed as well, something in him liking the fact that he was forced to stay still and take the pleasure.

Akashi continued his actions but stopped for a moment because he didn't hear as much sound as he would like from his date. "Tetsuya let me hear more of your voice." He seductively said as he went up to whisper it into Kuroko's ear, biting his sensitive spot in the process.

Despite shivering from the bite, Kuroko shook his head stubbornly. He didn't trust his voice so he focused on body language. How could he make those embarrassing noises in front of Akashi? It was... well, embarrassing!

Akashi smirked at his date's reply. "Don't be so stubborn. Let me hear your lovely voice~" Akashi leaned in to bite Kuroko's sensitive spot again but this time with more force, sure to produce a sound from his date.

Akashi was right. Kuroko couldn't cover his mouth since his hands were pinned down, so he couldn't stop the small sound from escaping his lips. He immediately turned red. Did he really moan? In front of Akashi? Again!?

"Good." Akashi whispered before moving to Kuroko's sensitive spot again. He bit one more time to get Kuroko t once more. The sound made Akashi's efforts all the more worthwhile.

The redhead moved to his date's nipples once again, playing with them and licking them until they got hard.

No matter how much Kuroko tried to fight it, he couldn't help it. Every sound was forced out of his throat thanks to Akashi. It really was a good thing he convinced his parents to leave. He didn't want them hearing this. That would be embarrassing!

"A-Akashi..kun.." Kuroko murmured after a while. "You're... You won't go too far, right?" He suddenly asked.

Akashi didn't reply but sat up to look at his date. The redhead smirked before his hands started to wonder downwards to Kuroko's pants.

"W-What are you doing?" Kuroko asked in surprise, watching Akashi curiously but nervously.

Akashi finally decided to free his date's hands so that he can use both of his hands. His hands travelled downwards, going under Kuroko's pants.

Kuroko immediately grasped Akashi's shoulders tightly, looking up at the other nervously. Of course he trusted Akashi, maybe even with his life, but this was new to him…

Akashi looked up at his date, retreating his hand. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko let go of Akashi and laid back down, trying to relax. "S-Sorry it's just... I trust you so... Please be gentle with me. All this is new…"

Akashi looked at Kuroko with conflicted eyes. Those eyes that were hazy moments ago, now became crystal clear again. Kuroko was not ready, forcing himself into it and Akashi knows it.

"Sorry. I got carried away. We can stop here."

Kuroko saw how upset Akashi seemed and frowned. He reached up and gently wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, pulling the other closer. "No... We don't have to stop here. I'm ready, really, I am. I mean, we have been going out for over a month so…"

"Tetsuya," Akashi said as he put his right hand on Kuroko's cheek. "I know you're not ready. I can see it in your eyes. I know you're afraid." The two looked at each other, as if exchanging much more than words through their eye contact. "We can do it later, when we're both prepared. Alright?" Akashi smiled before placing a small chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko responded in the kiss, gently pushing his lips against Akashi's more. He knew he couldn't be afraid anymore although he was a little relieved that they wouldn't be doing it just yet. Akashi was right; he wasn't ready for THAT yet. However he's ready for a little more than just kissing, he's sure. Speaking of kissing...

"Did I get better?" Kuroko asked once he pulled away from the kiss. "At kissing?"

The redhead smirked before replying, "They're fabulous. You've really come a long way love." Akashi threw himself so that he lay beside Kuroko, embracing his date from the side. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" He whispered, closing his eyes while breathing in Kuroko's sweet fragrance.

Kuroko smiled a little, proud of himself for improving. "No, how much?" He asked playfully. He wanted to hear Akashi say it over and over. It just made him feel so happy.

"Marvelous. Fantastic. Splendid. Magical. I wish I could kiss you the entire day. No pauses for breath, nothing." Akashi seductively whispered, knowing the praise is what his date wants to hear. He then moved away slightly, looked into Kuroko's eyes before slowly approaching his face. Their foreheads bumped as Akashi licked Kuroko's lips, asking for entrance.

Kuroko purred softly, enjoying the praise Akashi said to him. "Me too." He murmured, leaning up and taking Akashi's tongue into his mouth so he could teasingly suckle on it.

Akashi liked Kuroko's bold move but he can't lose just yet. The redhead maintained dominance over the kiss but let his little date have control for a bit, just to tease him. Of course, soon after Akashi would take the lead, tasting as much of Kuroko as he could.

Kuroko held onto Akashi tighter, trying to pull him even closer. He really didn't want these kisses to end at all. They were so perfect, especially since it was with Akashi. However once he heard the familiar noise of someone knocking on the front door, he slowly pulled away. "...I think my parents are home..."

Akashi sighed when he heard the knocking noise. 'Why now?' he thought as he moved slightly away and caressed his date's hair, putting one strand gently behind Kuroko's ear. "Let's continue tomorrow." He said as he placed an innocent kiss on Kuroko's lips.

Akashi stood up from the bed and stretched before walking up to the window. "Farewell my princess~" he said as he teasingly bowed before getting out and onto the tree, just like a prince sneaking away after seeing his princess.

Kuroko pouted after Akashi. Why was the other so embarrassing? He sighed and got up quickly, going to the door to let his parents in. "How was your night?" He asked politely.

"It was wonderful," His mother answered. "Now how about you? What did you do while we were gone?" Perhaps her son has been studying. Or you know, playing his video games.

"Just watched some movies... With Akashi-kun." Kuroko decided to answer. "He left a little before you got here." He added in case the others had suspicions of what they were probably doing. Well, what they almost did.

"I see..." His father replied. "Well, I'm glad to see we all had a good time tonight. Now, you better get to bed. It's getting late."

"Yes I know. I was just studying until you guys came home." Kuroko lied smoothly once more before heading up stairs to go to bed. He was glad his parents really didn't suspect them doing anything... weird, he should say.

While the Kuroko family was happily getting ready to go to bed, Akashi walked home, dragging his feet to his destination. He really didn't want to go home, especially since his father has started acting strange these past couple of days. Instead of the maids waking him up in the morning, his father would come to his room instead and would usually glare at him before telling him to dress up and come down to have breakfast with him.

It wouldn't be strange if his father actually waited for him to come home, but Akashi hoped that would not be the case.

Seeing his house in the distance, Akashi formulated a plan to get inside through his window. Seeing it as the safer option so that his father doesn't see him. Surprisingly he has gotten better at climbing trees due to always climbing it at Kuroko's house.

Akashi climbed up his own fence and then unnoticeably walked through his own garden. Finally he arrived at his room's window and started climbing up the tree leading to it.

He climbed inside his room, sighing in relief that nobody had seen him, however, his relief was short lived as suddenly the lights switched on, making Akashi cover his eyes from the sudden light.

"Welcome home" the cold voice of his father has greeted him, 0% sincerity was contained in that tone. Only perfection and full obedience is what his father has expected from him, now... and his entire life.

"I'm home father." Akashi greeted back, going to sit on his bed.

Akashi's father raised his eyebrow as he sat on one of the couches that were in Akashi's room. "Where did you venture this late at night?" he asked, voice as cold as ice.

Akashi relaxed, not wanting to comply to his father's authoritative behavior.

"I went out for a walk. It's a clear sky tonight. You can see all the stars." He said, looking into his father's eyes which narrowed down at his answer. The older Akashi gave one last look before standing up and walking up to the doors. He opened them, letting the light coming from the hallways illuminate the dark room.

"Remember Seijuro. I'm absolute." He gave Akashi one last cold glare before closing the doors and walking away.

Akashi made a deep sigh as he threw himself onto the bed, hugging his pillow in comfort. His thoughts wandered off to Kuroko and the precious date they just had. It's comforting to know that there is someone out there who loves you, unlike the hell of a family that he has. "I miss you Tetsuya." Akashi whispered out as he went to sleep. The stars illuminated in the dark sky.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yoooo... *doesn't have energy* I feel so lazy guys! Summer is getting to me~~~ *sighs* Sorry for the poor note! I'll do better next time :D Today I slept till 2 p.m.! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD Just a little tease... things are about to get heated up! What troubles await our love birds? hehe~ Since Bell wants to thank the reviewers himself, I'll let him do it this time XD So till next time guys! And please leave reviews! They REALLY REALLY cheer us up and make our day! Thank you so much for reading! See you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** You didn't have to let me do it OAO Uh... I can't name anyone specifically, but thank you everyone! Reviews are really appreciated! I mean it! QAQ I feel mean now- Sowwy- enjoy guys~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The next day came and Kuroko went to school like usual. When he got there, Akashi had been waiting for him. After inviting him to join him outside for lunch today, they both parted ways to get to class.

Kuroko was very happy of course. With yesterday's date, he was already so happy with Akashi. Now was even better since they'd share lunch alone once more.

Finally it was lunch time and Kuroko was heading towards the cafeteria. They agreed to meet up there before going outside to eat. Only so little people eat outside since it was hot on some days. They'd prefer the AC over outside any day. However apparently Kise knew of their plans (probably from Akashi) and offered to walk the boy to the cafeteria for some reason.

"So!" Kise started happily, walking beside Kuroko.

"So?" Kuroko glanced at Kise.

"So... Since you've guys have been getting closer, I decided I wanted to tell you more about Akashicchi." Kise said. Kuroko paused before beginning to walk again.

"More?" He didn't know there was more.

"Yes. It's about Akashicchi's family." Kise suddenly got serious and Kuroko could tell that it was going to be bad. "When Akashicchi was young," the blonde started, keeping his voice low so no one overheard. "His mother died due to illness. After this, his father became cruel. The hard work he was already doing became even harder. His father didn't show any mercy. He wanted Akashicchi to be perfect."

Kuroko listened closely. Akashi's father treated his son poorly? Who in their right mind would do that? "Is he still cruel?"

"Of course. That's how Akashicchi gets such good grades." Kise said. He noticed they finally arrived at the cafeteria and he smiled. "Well, see ya Kurokocchi!" And with that he left, leaving Kuroko to find Akashi after learning about the new information.

Akashi looked up when he heard Kise's voice. Surprisingly his date was with the blonde so when Kuroko looked around to look for him, Akashi waved his hand in the air before standing up and walking to his date. "Shall we go?" He asked, extending his hand for Kuroko to take.

"Of course." Kuroko smiled and happily took Akashi's hand. He noticed a bento in Akashi's other hand and he knew without a doubt, Akashi was going to make him eat some of the food. "So, why outside today Akashi-kun?" He asked curiously.

Akashi smiled, looking at his date. Not minding the stares they received from holding hands. "I thought some good air would do us good. Besides, we can be alone."

"I like the thought of that." Kuroko said truthfully. "Well, let's go then~" He said happily.

Akashi nodded as the two made their way outside. Once out, they found a beautiful sakura tree to sit under. Since its spring, the sakura was in full bloom, its petals falling down like snow.

The two sat under the tree and started unpacking their lunches. Akashi frowned when he noticed that Kuroko had just one apple. "Where is the rest of your lunch?" he asked, displeased at how little Kuroko eats.

"You know I don't eat much..." He brought a little something since he knew Akashi always bugged him about eating more. He thought an Apple would be enough... "Is this not enough?" Kuroko asked.

"Definitely not." Akashi didn't hesitate to say as he opened his bento box made by his maids. He smirked before giving Kuroko chopsticks to eat with. "I knew I should bring more just in case. We're sharing Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked at the food before sighing. "I'll try my best..." He mumbled. He knew Akashi was as stubborn as himself, so it was useless to argue.

"Maybe..." Akashi took his own chopsticks and grabbed a sushi roll with them. "It would be better like this?" He said as he brought the food up to Kuroko's mouth, feeding him.

"Much better." Kuroko purred as he took the food into his mouth and ate it. "Maybe I can feed Akashi-kun too?"

"I would love that~" Akashi's smirk widened as he watched Kuroko pick up his chopsticks and take an egg roll from the bento box. He brought the food up to Akashi's mouth who ate it. This gave the redhead an idea.

Kuroko was happy that he could feed Akashi and help. After he fed Akashi, he focused on taking a few bites from his Apple. It was packed to be eaten after all. He couldn't waste it, now could he?

But before Kuroko could bite into the apple, Akashi stopped him. "You can't mix sweet foods with salty ones. Eat more from the bento box." Akashi said as he picked up a meatball with his chopstick. Akashi held it in the air, however, instead of feeding it to Kuroko, he placed it into his own mouth.

The redhead closed the distance between them and kissed his date, feeding him the meatball in the kiss.

Kuroko made a small noise of surprise before chewing the food quick. He pulled away while swallowing. "That was... unexpected."

"Hoo~ But I enjoyed it. Do you want more love?" the redhead asked but slightly looked away at the fence. His eyes narrowed slightly, watching the place he thought a rustling noise came from. Soon he dismissed the thought and turned around to face his date again.

Kuroko noticed Akashi looking away but he didn't worry about it. "Of course I want more. If it's from Akashi-kun, it's the best thing in the world." He smiled playfully.

Akashi smirked and complied to his date's wishes. He picked one more meatball before placing it into his mouth. He closed their distance again before initiating the kiss.

Kuroko purred softly and made sure to swallow the food quick without choking of course. Then he placed his arms around Akashi's neck so the redhead couldn't pull away from the kiss.

Akashi didn't resist at all when his date embraced him, so he returned the favour, leaving no space between them. The kiss was sweet but the taste of the meatball still lingered in their mouths.

Akashi opened one of his eyes to look to the side where he thought he had heard another ruffling noise. He ignored it for now to continue the kiss. Finally the two parted but Akashi looked back at the place where all of the sounds came from.

"We should go." He said out of nowhere, making eye contact with his date, silently telling him to comply as to not arise suspicion. He just hoped Kuroko would understand what he is trying to say.

Kuroko was going to ask why but when he saw the look Akashi gave, he just complied with a nod. He wondered why Akashi wanted to go now but he didn't question it.

After helping Akashi gather everything, which wasn't much at all, they both went inside. "Akashi-kun?" He whispered in case it wasn't safe to talk yet. For what reason, Kuroko didn't know. "Why did you ask to leave early?"

Akashi glanced to the back, making sure the coast is clear. "We're being watched." Is the only thing he said as the two came back into the school building, and out of the view of anyone that was there.

Akashi leaned on the wall, trapping Kuroko between him. "I'm not sure who it is but we were definitely being watched." Who could it be? The first thought that came to mind was Akashi's fan girls but something didn't seem right. By now, almost everyone could tell that he and Kuroko are close, so it couldn't be them. But if so then who?

"Watched?" Kuroko asked in surprise. Who was watching them? Akashi's fan girls? He hasn't seen them in a while... "Who could he watching us?" He asked what was upon both of their minds.

Akashi lowered his head in thought but so far no ideas came to mind. He raised his head again to look into his date's eyes. "I don't know, but we should be on the lookout for them. Who knows what they could do?" the redhead raised his hand to place it on Kuroko's cheek. The flashbacks of the attack which haunt him came back before him.

"Okay..." Kuroko murmured, feeling a little scared. Who could be watching them? Why were they watching them? It made him feel scared and uncomfortable.

The school bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of classes.

Akashi sighed and decided that they should act normally for now. "We should go to our classes." He stroked Kuroko's cheek one more time before letting go.

"Alright. I'll see you later.." Kuroko said softly. He was still a little nervous but he supposed it was nothing. The two separated to go to class and to Kuroko, the day went on normally from then.

Of course they had practice after school. Akashi wouldn't cancel it because someone _might_ be following them. So practice went on as usual and eventually everyone left for showers except Kuroko. It was just turn to clean up the gym so he had to stay behind.

But little did Kuroko know that silhouettes of three men were watching him from the outside. They watched the practice and finally when they saw that Kuroko is all alone, they saw their chance.

The group of men each nodded in approval to start their task. The group suddenly went out and ran towards their target from the back, so that Kuroko wasn't alerted to them.

Swiftly, one man got Kuroko from the back and placed a strange smelling cloth to his mouth while the others helped to restrain the bluenette.

Kuroko was shocked when he felt someone suddenly grab him. No, not someone. It was multiple people. He did try moving and struggling but once he breathed in through his nose, he realized his mistake.

He suddenly felt tired. His senses were slowly shutting down even though he tried fighting it. It was pointless and eventually Kuroko was unconscious.

"Mission accomplished." One of the men said as he threw Kuroko on his shoulder to carry him. The others nodded as they quickly made their leave, sure that nobody will notice them.

Just as the men left, the doors of the gym opened to reveal Akashi. "Tetsuya?" The redhead called out but his date wasn't there. Strange... he should have been here for the cleaning duty. When Akashi saw Kise passing by after changing, he turned around to ask him, "Have you seen Tetsuya?"

"Kurokocchi?" Kise tilted his head. "He's not in the gym? Then maybe he's already in the showers. If so, then he sure cleans the gym fast!"

Akashi tilted his head, not really sure what to think. "I'll look in the showers" he said before heading for the said place. When he opened the doors and came in, Kuroko wasn't in the changing room and neither the showers.

He disappeared but how? Could he have left early? if so he would tell Akashi first. Something is definitely wrong.

Akashi's mind drifted back to today's events and onto lunch when someone was watching them. Perhaps they could have something to so with Kuroko's disappearance? A kidnapping?

At this point Akashi was starting to panic. If someone had kidnapped him them why and how? And most of all, where would they take him? Many thoughts came to Akashi's mind but without a single clue as to who the culprits might be, he is left with nothing.

Akashi was standing in the gym, thinking of what to do, not knowing what to do. At that time, Kagami came out of the showers and walked to stand next to Kise.

"Oi blondie, what's happening? The captain doesn't look good." Kagami asked after noticing how tense Akashi is.

"You mean Akashicchi?" Kise asked Kagami before glancing at the captain. Now that he thought about it, Akashi did look a little strange. Plus Kuroko wasn't with him even though Akashi said he was going to go look for him. "...I think... I think Kurokocchi is missing..." That couldn't have been true, right? "Or... Or maybe he's just playing with us using his misdirection!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow and looked around. His best friend really isn't here! "Oi Kise! Don't joke around!" He turned around to the blonde and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, demanding an explanation.

"I'm not! Really!" Kise insisted. "I really don't know what's going on. All I know is that Akashicchi asked where Kurokocchi is, and now Kurokocchi doesn't seem to be anywhere!"

Kagami frowned before letting go, setting his sights on the captain instead. "Oi! Where is Kuroko?" Kagami asked, approaching the other redhead. However, Akashi didn't pay him any mind but instead thought up of possible places to search. Then it finally came to him. Kuroko's house! That would be the best place to go by now.

"Tetsuya is missing. Kagami Taiga go check the places he frequently visits. You would know that the best. This way we can cover more area. Ryouta, you will be helping as well. Go with Kagami." Akashi said before taking off, running as fast as he could to Kuroko's house.

"Huh?" Kagami stood but soon the fact that Kuroko is nowhere to be seen, ran alarm bells in his head. "Oi blondie! Let's go!"

"Alright! Let's hurry and find Kurokocchi!" Kise wasn't cheerful anymore but completely serious. Even he knew when to be serious in certain situations.

The three ran their separate ways and Akashi was going as fast as he could to reach his destination. He's walked to Kuroko's house number of times, having already memorized the route. He turned around corner after corner, never stopping for breaks.

Finally the house came into view as the redhead went onto the porch and rang the bell. He just held his thumb on the button, not caring if he disturbed anyone. Hopefully his date will open the doors and everything will be alright.

"My, who's ringing the bell like that?" Kuroko's mother asked. This was usually the time the parents relaxed, before Kuroko got home. Then it would be on to making dinner for every one. "I'll get it." She added.

With a nod from Kuroko's father, she got up and went to the door. It couldn't be Kuroko, the boy would have just walked inside like everyday. After she opened the door, he was surprised to see Akashi there alone. And panting like he ran a marathon. "You must be Akashi-san!" She said, noticing his red hair which wasn't common. "Come inside! You look like you're about to pass out."

"Is Tetsuya here? Did he come home?" Akashi asked with worry, ignoring the mother's questions. First of all he has to know if his date is here.

Shiori, Kuroko's mother, looked at Akashi with new surprise. "No? Why?" Did her son go missing? "He didn't disappear, right?" This was a mother's worse nightmare.

"Missing? Who is?" Kuroko's father asked.

"Tetsuya..."

"How?" Both looked at Akashi with slight confusion and worry, hoping the other would give them an answer or some kind of explanation.

"Tetsuya disappeared during practice. I couldn't find him at school so I came to check if he came back home. He was supposed to wait for me but didn't" Akashi said as he panted harshly from the running. He leaned his hand on the wall of the building to support himself.

"Please come inside." Shiori insisted. "Well, he didn't come home... and he doesn't really go anywhere else..." Did this mean their son was really taken?

Akashi thought hard. Should he go search somewhere else? Will Kuroko simply come home by himself? Akashi took one deep breath. Panicking won't help. He'll need to calm down. Besides, this is the first time he's meeting Kuroko's parents.

"Yes." he said as he stepped into the house. He's been here multiple times, but now that he's meeting Kuroko's parents and not his date directly, the house truly gives off a different vibe. Now he really feels like this is his first time being here.

"Sorry for intruding."

"It's nothing. We're glad to finally meet you. Even if it is because of... unexpected events." Shiori said with a sigh. "Our son... Where could he have gone?" Should they contact the police? Would it be too soon? "Should... we wait?" It seemed like a logical thing to do in case Kuroko was actually out somewhere.

Akashi nodded as he and Kuroko's parents went to sit on the couch. However, an idea suddenly hit him! Of course! How could he forget! "Mrs Kuroko could you call Tetsuya? Maybe he'll pick up his phone?" The redhead twitched in his seat under the possibility that his date might actually answer.

"I'll try. And you don't need to call me that, you can call me by my name, Shiori, If you'd like." She said with a small smile. She was trying to be positive about the situation by using smiles but it was a little hard.

She pulled out her phone and tried calling Kuroko. When he wouldn't pick up, she tried sending some messages before trying to call again. It wasn't working and after a few minutes she was ready to give up. However that was the moment when her phone started ringing. She read the caller ID with hope and was relieved to see Kuroko's name. She answered it immediately. "Tetsuya?"

It was silent for nearly a minute and Shiori was scared of what could have happened to Kuroko. However she did hear something. She could tell right away it was Kuroko. She couldn't tell if he said a word or just made a noise. All she knew was that it was Kuroko. "Tetsuya!"

However the person who finally spoke in the phone wasn't Tetsuya at all.

"I suggest you come to the abandoned school building of Rakuzan if you want him back." the dark voice on the other side of the phone said before hanging up.

Akashi flinched in his seat, faintly hearing the voice on the other side. It couldn't be…

"Rakuzan.." Shiori was confused and scared. Who was the other person on the phone? They sounded familiar but she couldn't remember. Whoever it was, what would they want with her son? "T-They said to... go to the abandoned Rakuzan school if we want him back..." She informed the others. She knew where Rakuzan was. It was the high school she used to attend to but it eventually went bankrupt and was abandoned.

"Rakuzan?" Akashi uttered before quickly walking to the doors. "Do you have a car? We'll get there faster if we use it." Akashi said, walking back in.

"Yes, we will use the car." Shiori said, standing up. "However... On the slight chance that Kuroko comes back... Will you stay here?" She asked her husband.

"...I suppose." He wanted to go get Kuroko too but if Kuroko did somehow escape, they'd need someone home to help him.

"Alright. Let's go quickly." Shiori said to Akashi as she got her keys.

"Yes." Akashi followed Shiori into the car, getting in before the mother sped off. The journey seemed to take hours as if its never ending. The car remained silent, for both the mother and lover of the person in question are extremely worried for him.

Different images of Kuroko came into Akashi's mind but the redhead looked away when one... the worse case scenario showed up. He didn't want to admit it, refused to admit it but his Emperor Eye told him otherwise. That that image will be the one he will be witnessing at Rakuzan.

One more thing bothered the redhead and that is the voice of the kidnapper. Akashi has his suspicions but would first concentrate on what is important, and that is getting Kuroko out of danger.

Shiori didn't want to think about what her son might have went through. Kuroko was so polite and innocent. Why would anyone want to hurt him?

The two in the car were relieved when they finally arrived to the abandoned school building. Even if this was an old school of hers, Shiori didn't feel nostalgic. She was only worried about getting to her son.

After the two left the car, they quickly made their way inside the building. Shiori expected to see the kidnapper with her son as soon as they entered, but she was wrong. All that was there was her son Kuroko, tied up tightly with angry bruises and even some small cuts here and there. His eyes were covered with cloth but by the lack of response to their entry, Shiori could tell that he was unconscious. Who would do such a thing to her innocent child?

"Tetsuya!" Akashi screamed from the bottom of his lungs as he ran to the unconscious Kuroko. When he reached the bluenette, he saw something strange. Akashi stopped in his tracks when he noticed Kuroko's torn t-shirt at the back and on his skin written 'Not a good choice' in a black marker.

Akashi was left speechless. 'Not a good choice'? What is that suppose to mean? Akashi however decided to think about it later, as their main priority right now is Kuroko's safety and health.

Akashi pulled his date gently onto his arms, checking for pulse and taking the blindfold off. He confirmed that Kuroko is really unconscious and that he's alive. A huge wave of relief washed over him.

"He's alive. But he needs medical attention. We should take him to the hospital." Akashi told Shiori but his eyes didn't waver away from Kuroko. Scared that if he turns away, his condition will worsen.

Shiori was still for a moment before nodding. She still couldn't believe someone did this to her poor Tetsuya. She quickly walked over to Akashi and helped him carry Kuroko carefully. They really did need to get Kuroko to a hospital.

Akashi decided to sit in the back seat with Kuroko to make sure he was really okay and didn't get even more hurt. Shiori was worried about her son of course but she focused on getting them to the hospital.

Kuroko's head was placed on Akashi's lap as the redhead began stroking his hair gently. It was more of an act to calm himself down more then anything, but also to make himself believe that Kuroko is here, safe and sound.

The redhead cursed at himself and at the culprit whose identity he already knows. If the man is who he thinks he is then the act will not go unnoticed. Who knows what hell will unfold during the confrontation. Oh~ There will surely be hell to pay.

But right now that's not important. Akashi looked down onto Kuroko's unconscious face as he stroked the cold cheek with his hand, trying to warm it up. Kuroko did nothing to harm anyone, yet he gets this treatment. This made Akashi clench his fist in frustration but also guilt. Again... Everything is his fault.

Feeling something warm on his cheek, Kuroko unconsciously leaned into the touch. He wanted to wake up but once he felt the pain over his body, he wondered if it was too late to go back to sleep. However he still opened his eyes slowly, trying to keep them open.

Kuroko didn't remember taking out his contacts. Why was his vision so blurry? He spotted bright red hair above him and he knew it was Akashi. "Aka..Shi.." He mumbled, feeling too tired to say his whole name.

"Tetsuya?" When Akashi heard his name being called out, he immediately looked down at his date who is barely keeping his eyes open. Akashi took Kuroko's hand in his before saying, "Don't worry Tetsuya. Everything is alright. We'll get you to the hospital."

"I know everything is alright... since I'm with Akashi-kun.." Kuroko replied softly, trying to smile up at him even though it hurt a little.

Shiori was glad to hear her son awake but she didn't look back. She kept her eyes on the road and saw they were approaching the hospital. "Let's get him in through the emergency care."

Akashi looked down at his date, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I swear everything will be alright Tetsuya." He looked down at Kuroko, his tears falling on his date's face. "I swear it."

Kuroko felt the tears and slowly tried reaching up with his free hand to touch Akashi's cheek. It took a few moments since his vision was still blurry, but he finally managed to find it. "Relax.. I'm not dying or anything.." He tried reassuring Akashi, still smiling softly.

Akashi smiled the sincerest smile he could ever muster as he raised his hand to hold Kuroko's own that was on his cheek. "Everything will be fine." He said, looking into Kuroko's beautiful eyes.

The car stopped and they were finally at the hospital. Shiori got out and together with Akashi, they helped Kuroko walk since the other refused to be carried while conscious. By the time they actually got into the hospital and to the emergency care, Kuroko was ready to go unconscious again from exhaustion. Luckily a stretcher was brought to them immediately so they could have Kuroko lie down.

"I'll be here Tetsuya." Akashi stood beside the stretcher holding Kuroko's hand tightly.

Kuroko loosely held onto Akashi's hand, sighing softly as he tried to relax and didn't pass out. Akashi was already worrying and he didn't want to worry him anymore. "I don't doubt Akashi-kun..."

"Sorry sir but we must go." A doctor who was pushing Kuroko's stretcher asked Akashi to wait outside. Akashi let go of his date's hand and watched as he was taken away.

He never felt so helpless his entire life. He was always the one who is in control but now... he's powerless. Trusting his lover to the hands of people he doesn't even know. Pathetic! Pathetic is the best word to describe him. Akashi thought to himself as he clenched his fists.

He turned around to see Kuroko's mother, Shiori, who is sitting on a bench right outside the emergency room. Akashi couldn't bare to look her in her eyes as he sat beside her. After all, its his fault that her only son is in the emergency room.

Akashi remembered he has to inform Kise and Kagami that he found Kuroko. "Excuse me." Akashi excused himself as he went to call the two.

Akashi barely heard one ring go before Kise answered his phone. "Akashicchi! Did you find Kurokocchi?! We can't find him anywhere!" He said, afraid that the redhead would punish him if Kuroko wasn't found soon.

"Calm down Ryouta. I've found Tetsuya. We're in the Tokyo hospital so come as soon as you can" Akashi commanded, turning around to look at the doors of the emergency room.

"Hospital?" Now Kise was surprised and scared. Kuroko went missing and after Akashi finds him, he figures out that Kuroko is in the hospital? "Why.. Is Kurokocchi…?"

"Don't ask, just come" Akashi hanged up the phone. Conflicted and troubled of what to tell his friends. What can he tell them? How can he tell them that its all his fault? Akashi clenched his fists as he thought back to the face of the man responsible.

But right now he needs to calm down. Akashi took one deep breath before walking to sit next to Shiori on the bench. His eyes locked onto the doors of the emergency room.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Shiori asked worriedly. What if the wounds were worst than they thought? What if he had internal bleeding or something?

Akashi thought of the worst possible outcome but immediately forbid himself to. He must have hope, no, he has to believe in Kuroko no matter what happens. He's strong, way stronger than Akashi ever will be.

"Tetsuya is strong. He'll overcome any obstacle he faces." 'One being me' he wanted to say but didn't.

Shiori knew it was true but she still worries. Hey, she's a mother. It's not like she can help it. "I should go call my husband and tell him..." She sighed and stood up, walking away so she didn't bother Akashi while talking on her phone.

It was quiet for the two for a while besides Shiori's quiet talking into the phone. That was until two people entered the room. Of course it was Kise and Kagami, two of the loudest people Akashi knew.

"Akashicchi!" The blond wailed. "Is Kurokocchi gonna be okay?!"

"Where is he? Where is Kuroko?" Kagami and Kise ran up to Akashi who is sitting on the bench. The redhead stood up and gave them his menacing glare. "Don't shout in the hospital"

"We're sorry." Kise pouted. Them shouting was the least of their concerns. "Really, will Kurokocchi be okay? What happened? Where was he?"

Akashi looked at the doors again before sitting back down. "I went to his house and met his parents there. We tried calling his phone but it wasn't Tetsuya who answered it. The man on the other side told us to come to the old abandoned Rakuzan building where we found him tied up and unconscious. We brought him here but we don't know his condition yet."

Kagami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone kidnapped and his best friend and beat him up? What did Kuroko do to deserve it? Why did they do it? Kagami clenched his fists at his weakness. He should have been there when it happened! "Damn it!" Kagami raised his voice and punched the white hospital walls.

After hearing the noise once she finished her call, Shiori went back to the bench where they a were. She knew Kagami since he was Kuroko's best friend, but he didn't know who the blond was. "Kagami-kun?" She noticed his fist was against the wall and was a little red. "Now don't start hurting yourself! Imagine what... what Tetsuya would say if he saw you doing that."

Kagami flinched when he noticed Kuroko's mother there, surprised. "Shiori-san! You're here as well?" Kagami took his hand off the wall which is bleeding a bit.

"I told you she came with me." Akashi said, noting that Kagami was probably in too much shock to concentrate on what he was telling him before.

Kagami glanced at Akashi but then back onto Shiori. He noticed the mother's worried expression. "It'll be alright Shiori-san, after all Kuroko is a tough one to crack." Kagami tried to cheer her up.

"I know he is but... It's still nerve wracking." Shiori sighed. "Thank you, Kagami-kun..." Now all they had to do was wait.

Akashi, Kise, Kagami and Shiori all sat in front of the emergency room, waiting for any news on Kuroko and his condition. The doors had a sign above them which said "In operation" in red. When it turns green it would mean that the treatment is finished.

The group waited for hours until finally the colour changed from red to green. Akashi immediately stood up, along with Shiori and Kagami to see how Kuroko is doing. The doctor came out of the room and told everyone that Kuroko is in a stable condition and that he will be fine.

Everyone felt as if huge rocks were lifted from them. They felt such relief that they couldn't even describe it. Akashi watched and ran towards the portable bed in which Kuroko was sleeping in.

The doctors pushed the bed into a room and after setting everything up, left everyone alone with the patient. Akashi and Shiori approached the doctor once again to get his say on what could have caused the injuries.

"He's been beaten up badly. He has a few scars on his body, which might have been done by a knife, and a few wounds which cold have been done by a baseball bat. Luckily the injuries are not severe apart from the broken hand he has. He will have to wear a cast for a month in order for it to recover. Also, he will have to stay in the hospital for a week so that we can monitor his condition."

The doctor said, giving Akashi more insight on what could have happened. The claim only supported Akashi's suspicions of who the culprit could be.

Akashi and Shiori thanked the doctor before going back into Kuroko's room. Akashi and Kise sat on one side of the bed while Shiori and Kagami sat on the other. Akashi gently took Kuroko's right hand (the one which is not wounded) and raised it to his lips, landing a small kiss on it.

"I'm just glad he's alright..." Shiori sighed. She was so upset that this happened to Kuroko and the fact that he had scars and a broken hand. He was wounded and he had marks on his body to forever remind him of what happened. Who would do this?

"Kurokocchi..." Kise didn't know what would happen to the boy now. He didn't know Kuroko as much as Kagami or Akashi or even Shiori, but he did like the boy. He was a good friend that always listened to his rants and such. "Akashicchi... What will we do about practice? The winter cup is approaching..." And he knew how much Kuroko was so excited to help them.

Akashi looked up at Kise, completely forgetting about the Winter Cup. Would they be able to win without their trump card? No, it doesn't matter right now. Kuroko's health is first priority.

"If Tetsuya can't play then he'll have to sit out. He can't play injured."

Kise didn't know how Kuroko would take it but he hoped the boy healed fast then. "Who would do this to Kurokocchi…?"

Akashi lowered his head, not being able to face anyone. He weighted out if he should tell them but knew that everyone deserves an answer. He held Kuroko's hand tightly, as if to emotionally support himself.

"I know who it was." Akashi said with his head remaining lowered.

"You do?" Shiori asked in surprise. The kidnapper wasn't there when they got Kuroko. How did Akashi know then? "Who is it?"

Akashi gently drew circles on Kuroko's hand to help him think. It all comes down to him. "Its my father. He found out about my relationship with Tetsuya and tried to break it."

"Your father?" Kise asked in shock. Akashi's cold hearted, stubborn father? He did this to Kuroko? "I know he did some bad things but... This is crossing the line..."

Shiori was quiet for a moment, trying to think. She knew Akashi's father from when they were in high school. She forgot all about Akashi's father since he really wasn't important to her. Except the fact that he liked Shiori when they were in high school. However she was already dating Kuroko's father so she had to decline him. She wondered if she had any part to play in this.

"Your old man?" Kagami couldn't believe his ears. Why would Akashi's father do such a thing? Doesn't he know that Akashi and Kuroko are dating? This most likely meant no.

Akashi raised his head to look at the others, "This is just like him. That's why I've decided to keep my relationship with Tetsuya a secret, but I knew that sooner or later he would find out." Akashi paused for a moment.

"Its my mistake. One I should have foresaw." Akashi lowered his head again in defeat.

"It is not your fault!" Kise said quickly. He knew Akashi. Akashi never made any mistakes and it was scary to hear the redhead admit he did. "You didn't do this to Kurokocchi yourself... It's your father, Akashicchi.."

"Thank you Ryouta but I'm still to blame. I knew it would happen someday... I should have taken the necessary steps to tell my father but due to my own cowardice I didn't, and Tetsuya had to pay the price." Akashi's eyes shifted onto Kuroko's sleeping face.

"I'm sorry." The apology was directed at everyone but most of all to Kuroko who had to suffer for his mistakes.

"You don't need to blame yourself." It was Shiori this time. "Tetsuya wouldn't want that... He won't think of it as your fault." It was the only thing she could say. She was still wondering if she actually had a part to play in this, if she was one of the reasons Kuroko was hurt.

"Thank you Shiori-san." Akashi thanked the mother but still had doubts in his mind. However, with his lover by his side, he will be able to overcome anything. That he knew for sure.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone! First of all I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter; Jay Dawn, Nameless, North feather, ShinseiShinwa, Kuro13Dead and Rinfantasy! Thank you so much! *pls review ghost readers* Reviews = motivation! The more reviews we get the more motivated we are to write XD So please, even if its just "good" or "bad" write it! Anything helps! So for this chapter I wanted to keep you guys in suspense on who could have done it but if I had ended the chapter a bit earlier then it would have had a weird ending. But do not fret! There is more action in the next chapter so please watch out for it! Thank you so much for your likes and follows! It means a lot to us! Also hehe~ if you want you could ask questions to the characters? if it makes you review more then please go ahead! Throw at us anything you'd like and we'll tackle it XD thank you so much again! Till next week XD

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yes, reviews are very important for Motivation~ XD If you have any questions at all, just ask~ We appreciate any reviews or questions or anything for the likes~ I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

It was sometime later, maybe late in the evening; Kuroko finally woke up once more after the incident. He expected to feel pain like in the car but all he felt was soreness. Well, as long as he wasn't hurting, he was content. He looked to the side when he sensed a presence there. It was Akashi lying in a chair by his bed. It was obvious that he was sleeping.

With a small smile, Kuroko slowly lifted his good hand and gently placed it on Akashi's hair. He was glad to see the other sleeping soundly. He sounded scared in the car and Kuroko remembered that the redhead was crying before. He softly brushed Akashi's hair, just glad to see his lover.

Akashi felt the warm, loving touch in his sleep and succumbed to it. He leaned in to the touch; the feeling of being loved that he didn't feel in a long time came back to him. Suddenly, however, he remembered that he is in the hospital and their current situation.

Akashi jolted up and saw that it was Kuroko who was touching him. "Tetsuya? You're awake. What a relief." Akashi breathed in and out, relief washing over his worries. "You've been out for two days. We were beginning to worry."

"Two days..." Kuroko repeated to himself softly. He's been out for two days? He didn't mean to worry anyone... "We?" He then remembered that someone was driving the car when Akashi was holding him. His parents? He looked around the room slowly until he spotted his mother in another chair, also sleeping.

He looked back at Akashi and sighed softly. "Sorry... I didn't mean to worry anyone. I really didn't mean to..."

Akashi smiled before raising his hand to move some of Kuroko's hair behind his ear. "I'm just glad you're safe and sound. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." Akashi clenched his hands into fists, pulling a bit on the sheets.

Kuroko noticed and gently placed his hand over one of Akashi's. "Well I'm alright now so please don't worry any longer." He really felt safe with Akashi. He wished he could snuggle up to the other like they always did but it was kind of hard when you're on a hospital bed with wires sticking to one of your arms.

Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes but had to look away as soon as he did. he couldn't face his date, not after what happened. "Tetsuya, I have something to tell you."

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko replied in confusion when he saw the other look away and speak with a serious but guilty tone. "...What do you want to tell me?"

Akashi stayed silent for a moment before looking up again, but never once did he look Kuroko in the eyes. "The one who did this to you. It was my father."

Kuroko was surprised by the information, yes, but he was confused about two things. Why did Akashi's father hurt him and why did Akashi talk as if he meant himself or something? "Your... father? Why?"

Akashi looked downwards, drowned in guilt. "I didn't tell my father about our relationship. I was too afraid of what he might do to you once he found out. But now it looks like my worst nightmares came true."

The redhead fidgeted with his fingers to help him think. "He doesn't approve of our relationship and would do everything in his power to break us apart."

Akashi gathered a bit of courage to look into Kuroko's eyes. "Its my fault that you were attacked. It's my entire fault, just like the attack with the fan girls. Everything is my fault."

Kuroko listened of course and couldn't help but frown. Akashi's fault? This wasn't Akashi's fault! Why didn't the redhead see that?

He gently placed his hand on Akashi's cheek, trying to comfort him. "Akashi-kun, I don't blame you for anything because you didn't do anything. Did you order your father to hurt me? Did you want me hurt? These are the things that matter. It was not your fault."

"Its my father. We're connected by blood so I'm responsible for his actions as well. If I would have told him before hand, perhaps this wouldn't have happened." Akashi insisted.

Kuroko gave Akashi a look before sighing. "Come here." He said, wanting Akashi to lean closer as if he wanted to tell him a secret. Once Akashi leaned forward, Kuroko gently but swiftly smacked the back of Akashi's head. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say."

He leaned back a little, looking at Akashi seriously. "When I say I don't blame you and that it's not your fault, I mean it. So he's your father, so what? You didn't do this to me and I don't hate you for it either. Just like with the fan girls, you didn't tell them to do anything to me, right? It's the same now. It is not your fault and if you say it is one more time, I won't kiss you again for a month."

Akashi's eyes were wide, full of surprise. There was silence for a while before the redhead smirked and started to giggle a bit. "That's harsh Tetsuya. I don't think I'll be able to make it for a month."

Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes lovingly before sighing. How could he show such weakness like that in front of everyone? He should know better than that. After all, he's Akashi Seijuro.

"Thank you Tetsuya." Akashi leaned in and kissed Kuroko gently.

Kuroko smiled a little when Akashi kissed him. He was glad that Akashi didn't continue blaming himself. He wouldn't have that.

"It's only the truth." He mumbled after pulling away from the kiss a little. "Don't you ever blame yourself every time something bad happens to me." He told the other seriously. "Now, do you want to keep kissing me or do you want to tell me if there's anything seriously wrong with me?" He asked playfully.

"I'll go for the first option but I assume you want to know?" Akashi said with same playfulness in his voice. He leaned in to touch Kuroko's casted arm. "Your arm is broken and it will take a week for it to heal. Other than that you have minor wounds here and there but they will heal over time."

The redhead leaned in closer to Kuroko's face. "Now my reward." And they kissed again.

Kuroko didn't pull away this time, and enjoyed the kiss. Although he was a little surprised. A broken bone? He's never had a broken bone before. So that's why he passed out when he was getting hit. He remembered it of course but he was blind folded so he couldn't tell who was doing it. He remembered going through so much pain but then as soon as he felt something in his arm, a pain he couldn't describe, he blacked out.

He shuddered a little in memory and kissed Akashi a little harder. He was still taking in the fact that he was kidnapped, beaten, then taken to a hospital. But if he had Akashi close, he didn't mind because he was always safe with the redhead.

Their kiss was sweet and savoring before they finally parted. Akashi looked into Kuroko's frightened eyes as he brushed the bluenette's cheek with his hand. He wanted to ask what happened, if Kuroko saw the culprit, but decided against it. It would just open barely healed wounds and bring back frightening memories.

That's why Akashi did the one thing he could, and that is comfort his lover as much as he can. Be by his side when he needs him.

"May I?" Akashi pointed to the bed, silently asking is he can lay down on the bed with Kuroko, to which the bluenette nodded. Akashi smiled as he climbed up the bed and lay next to Kuroko, putting his arm behind his head to serve as the pillow.

Embraced in each other's arms, the two lovers fell asleep on the hospital bed, not caring if anyone saw them.

It was nighttime when Kuroko woke up once more. This time it was dark out and Kuroko knew it was nighttime without even looking at the clock. He looked around his room, seeing no one around. Not Akashi, not his mother. Where did they go? If nothing was there, what woke him up?

He didn't think much of it until he heard the door beginning to open. He thought it would be either his mother or Akashi, but it was a man who walked inside. They didn't look like a doctor but they did have red hair... Just like Akashi's.

Kuroko remembered how Akashi said he was almost sure that the cause of his kidnapping and injuries was his father. Whether that was true or not (not that he doubted Akashi), he felt a little frightened to see Akashi's father there.

The man walked towards Kuroko's bed before sitting down on one of the chairs next to the bluenette. The elder Akashi didn't take his coat off but simply unbuttoned the top buttons.

Finally he made eye contact with Kuroko before speaking. "Good evening Kuroko-kun. We meet again."

Again? This could only confirm that Akashi's father was the one responsible for his injuries, because he never met Akashi's father before. Not until now. However he wanted to confirm it himself.

"Again...? We never met before..." Kuroko mumbled, refusing to look at the others eyes.

The elder man leaned on his chair, smirking, before replying "Perhaps not directly. I've simply been watching from the sidelines while my men did the job for me."

The elder Akashi noticed that Kuroko didn't look him in the eyes, which made his smirk wider, "Your screams were pleasing to hear."

Kuroko tried not to show any surprise or fear. He closed his eyes, his good hand clenching at the blanket. So he wasn't scared to admit that he did this to him? That he actually ordered his men to kidnap him and harm him? "Why...? Why did you do this?" He decided to ask, trying to ignore the others last sentence.

"Why?" the elder Akashi tried to contain his laughter but a giggle did manage to escape him. "Isn't it obvious? Your relationship with my son is a hindrance to me. Therefore I command you to break up with him."

"Break up? Hindrance?" Kuroko asked, looking at Akashi's father for the first time. So this was why he was kidnapped and hurt? Because he was a hindrance to his boyfriend's father? In what way and how? He's never even met the man.

"How? We never even met before so how can I be a hindrance?" He asked in confusion. Although deep down he was also feeling a little defensive. This man was responsible for his injuries, his parents worry, and his lovers guilt. He would not listen to this man when he said to break up with the one he loved.

Akashi's father, Seito, leaned on his chair. "It's simple Kuroko-kun. You see, my son Seijuro has a bright prosperous future planned ahead of him. He will inherit my company and will marry a wife of equal status. You don't come into this equation, therefore you're a hindrance. Only a bug on the ground that needs to be squashed. So I'm telling you to break up with Seijuro."

Seito's smirk never left his face. "Its not a question but a command, Kuroko-kun."

"A command I don't have to listen to." Kuroko responded with, which was unlike him. Usually he would have been more passive but not with this man. "Has Akashi-kun agreed to those things? About inheriting your company and marrying a woman of equal status?" He didn't know if Akashi has but what has he got to lose anyway if he's wrong?

"Even if you broke my legs and other arm, I won't break up with Akashi-kun only because you 'commanded' me to." He said, frowning at the others smirk.

Seito couldn't hold the laughter that has escaped him any longer. The elder Akashi laughed before composing himself to face the bluenette again, "Seijuro doesn't have a choice in the matter. He will do what I tell him. My word is absolute. However Kuroko-kun..."

Seiro leaned in closer to Kuroko, "I will see to it that you two break up. Even if you do keep recovering, I can always come back with more force. However, since I would like to avoid that, how about we make a deal?"

Kuroko was tempted to refuse any offers or deals Seito had, but he was always someone to listen. He stared at the other, not backing down, before sighing. "What deal? What have you got to offer?"

Seito smirked now that Kuroko considered his proposal. "You just state the price. How much for you to stay away from Seijuro? 1000000 yen a month? I don't mind if the price is higher. Just state it and I will deliver, and in exchange you'll stay away from my son. A profitable deal for the both of us."

Kuroko had to keep himself from snorting. Again, something very unlike him. Money? Did this man really think he cared about money over love? "I'm sorry, but I'm not like you. I can't be bribed with money." He said. "Like I said, I'm not breaking up with Akashi-kun just because you commanded me to."

Seito narrowed his eyes, clearly not happy with Kuroko's defiance. "Tell me then. What would you like in exchange if its not money? Surely there is something you want?"

"Nothing. Because it's not happening." Kuroko claimed, narrowing his eyes as well. "I don't care if you're the one who did this to me. This isn't going to stop us. I'm not leaving Akashi-kun and that's that. No matter what you do, you cannot change that."

"I see that you don't realize who you're talking to Kuroko-kun." The elder Akashi's voice became much darker. "I don't tolerate disobedience, especially from someone like you."

Tension was in the air, neither Kuroko nor Seito were backing down. However, suddenly the doors opened to reveal another figure.

"Tetsuya, I brought you-" Akashi stopped in his tracks when he saw the all too familiar face of his father. Akashi's expression changed to a serious one as he closed the doors behind him and entered the room, walking to Kuroko's side.

"What are you doing here?" Akashi asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I just came to visit your friend Seijuro." Seito smirked in amusement.

Akashi on the other hand clenched his fists, holding his anger within himself.

"Lover. Boyfriend. Which ever you choose, but not friend." Kuroko corrected Seito with a frown. "No matter what you do or say will not change that."

Seito glanced at Kuroko, giving him a deadly glare. If glares could kill, then Seito's would definitely do that. Akashi on the other hand, smiled after hearing Kuroko say what he did.

"We'll see about that Kuroko-kun. Your relationship is just temporary. The two of you cannot be together." Seito leaned on his chair, not a worry on his face,

"I don't care what you say father. I think you should leave."

"Ohh~ You would choose him over me Seijuro? Where would you live then? Without me you're nothing. No money, no house, nothing. You cannot survive without me."

"He would live with me." Kuroko blurted out. He didn't know if his parents would allow that if it ever happened, but he didn't want to worry about that now. They were nice parents, he was sure they would work something out if that ever needed to happen.

"Eventually he will need to do those things himself. It won't be that hard for him now being that he's so smart and skillful. He can be anything he wants to be without you." He finished.

"Silence! I don't want to hear another word from you." Seito raised his voice, annoyed by Kuroko's defiance. Nobody has defined him as much as the bluenette does. If he continues, Seito will make sure there will be consequences.

"I can live without you father. There is nothing you can offer." Akashi added, taking Kuroko's hand in his own for support, and further defiance of his father.

Seito frowned but maintained calm never the less. "Then tell me one thing." Seito closed his eyes before opening them again. "You as the heir of the Akashi Corporation are expected to have heirs to inherit the company. How on earth do you plan to have children with... this? Kuroko-kun cannot bear children."

Kuroko wanted to tell Seito that he was not a thing, not a "this" or "that" or even an "it". However he held back, instead focusing on what's important. He decided not to answer, wanting to know what Akashi would say.

Akashi didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Seito knew that this is the biggest blow the two pretend lovers have taken, and will most likely be unable to answer it. The elder Akashi comfortably waited until he got some kind of an answer.

Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes that looked back at him in desperate hope. The redhead doesn't know where the future will take them but one thing he knows for sure, and that is that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Kuroko.

"I don't need children. All I want is to have Tetsuya by my side." Akashi's hand tightened its grip on Kuroko's hand.

Seito frowned before darkly saying, "Are you out of your mind? The Akashi Corporation needs an heir!"

"I'm sorry. Then that means the Akashi Corporation will end with me, because I won't change my decision."

"Besides... If you kick him out of your home, isn't that the same as disowning him? If you kick him out, he won't need to make a heir for you." Kuroko pointed out holding onto Akashi's hand tightly.

Seito looked at Kuroko again before returning his gaze onto Akashi. "Such foolishness. You would throw away all of your dreams and hopes? Everything you're worked so hard to achieve?"

Akashi nodded. "If it means being with Tetsuya then yes. I would."

Seito couldn't believe his ears. To say that he is shocked is an understatement. Seito is outraged by his son's behavior. Everything... Everything is because of the bluenette. Oh~ The consequences will be dire.

Seito stood up from his chair and walked towards the doors. "You will hear more from me" he said as he opened the doors, however, one very familiar person stood just outside the doors.

"If we hear more from you in the form of harming my son or even your own, I won't hesitate to press charges next time." Shiori claimed firmly. The only reason why she wasn't pressing charges now was because they didn't have much evidence besides the injuries and she didn't want to put her son in that spotlight. However if it happened again, she wouldn't let Seito have another chance.

"Shiori? What are you doing here?" Seito was startled by the appearance of his... former crush during high school. What would she be doing here... 'Son'? She said son? Then does that mean that Kuroko is Shiori's son?

Seito turned around to look at the bluenette before turning back to Shiori. They really do share some similarities, just like mother and son.

Seito placed his right hand on his face, holding the laughter that is about to escape him. "This is absurd. Truly absurd."

"What exactly is absurd?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Usually she was nice to any and everyone, never showing any signs of aggression or irritation. However this was the man who hurt her son, a man she knew during high school. She never thought someone like Seito would stoop to such levels.

Seito calmed down before facing Shiori again. "This whole situation is absurd. I never thought I would meet you again Shiori. Not like this... Not with our children supposedly dating."

"Supposedly?" Shiori repeated with a frown. "Its not "supposedly" it's "they are" dating. And what's wrong with them dating exactly?"

Seito still couldn't grasp the irony that unfolded before his eyes. The woman he loved in high school has married and had a child, and that very child is dating his son. The whole situation made him laugh.

"Can't you see Shiori? They cannot be together! They are both male! Its against the law in Japan."

"We'll get married in America. Its not against the law there." Akashi countered, his hand tightly holding Kuroko's.

Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise. America? He never though he'd go to America, much less any other country at all. He gently squeezed Akashi's hand, liking the sound of them traveling to America together.

"Well I for one don't care if they're male. If my son is finally happy and your son is too, I don't see why you should break them apart. Besides, you are the one who hurt my son. You shouldn't even have the right to be in this room." Shiori added.

"If you call this happiness then you're a fool. They're throwing everything away, just like that. All of their dreams and hopes... Tell me, is that truly happiness?" Seito looked down at Shiori, awaiting her answer. Does she really accept this? It would be absurd!

"Them being together doesn't mean they're giving up everything. Just because your son isn't following your orders doesn't mean he's giving up everything. He can still get a job right? A home, money? Same for Tetsuya." Shiori said. "I'd rather my son be happy with the one he loves rather than working his all for someone who doesn't even look at him on the same level."

Seito narrowed his eyes, forming a fist before hitting the wall of the room. Fuming, Seito took a deep breath to calm down. "You'll hear more from me." He said as he passed Shiori and walked down the corridor. "I'm disappointed in you Shiori." He said as he walked away.

When Seito finally left, Akashi took a deep breath. Finally everything is over, but, Akashi is not so naive to think that way. There will be more to come for sure. Now they just have to face it head on.

Akashi still held Kuroko's hand, the only comfort he has. "I'm sorry Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, don't be sorry." Kuroko said as Shiori walked inside and closed the door. "Please don't be sorry or feel like it's your fault…"

Akashi smiled and put his hand on Kuroko's cheek. "I won't. But we have a problem and thats my father. I don't know what he'll do to try to break us up but it will be something big. We should be prepared."

"I don't want to be spilt apart from Akashi-kun..." Kuroko mumbled, leaning into Akashi's hand. He placed his good hand over Akashi's. "But..." He started reluctantly, now going over what Seito said. "Are you really giving up everything to be with me?"

Akashi's smile widened as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked over at Shiori, silently asking her if she could give them a couple of minutes. The mother understood the message and excused herself out of the room.

Akashi's gaze returned onto Kuroko, now both of his hands cupping Kuroko's face. "I meant everything I said Tetsuya. I'm serious with you and someday I would like to marry you."

Akashi leaned in so that both of their foreheads touched. "I would sacrifice anything for you."

Kuroko didn't know what to say. He was touched that Akashi would say that, meaning his words. However he wasn't sure if he wanted the redhead to give up everything... "I..." He swallowed back his embarrassment. "I really do... l-love Akashi-kun but... What if giving up everything ruins his life?.."

"It won't. Besides, its not like I'm giving up everything. I'll still attend school just as normal. However, now the only problem is that I can't go home." Akashi thought that if he would go back home he would be kicked out.

"You can live with me... If my parents allow it of course." He didn't want Akashi to deal with being homeless until he gets a stressful job to pay for an apartment. "I mean... Akashi-kun already did so much so I want to help."

"Thank you Tetsuya." Akashi moved away to kiss Kuroko's forehead and then leaned back to his previous position.

"The Akashi Corporation is dependent on me. Without me, its performance will drastically decrease. My father will notice this and will want me back. That time will be the perfect opportunity for us to strike and make a deal with him." Akashi revealed his plan to his lover.

"Alright." Kuroko nodded. He would do anything to help Akashi, even letting him stay at his home and help him win against his father. "So what do we do now? I mean, I'm in a hospital for about a week you said? What will I do for entertainment?" He asked with a small smile.

Akashi smirked at the question. "I don't know~ What would you like to do?"

"I think Akashi-kun should decide for me. He knows best, right?" Kuroko playfully smirked back.

"Well..." Akashi moved his head so that it rested on Kuroko's shoulder. He licked Kuroko's sensitive spot before gently biting. "You're a patient Tetsuya, and patients should be good and rest before they get better. Besides, there's nothing much we can do here." The redhead seductively whispered into Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko shuddered softly and sighed. Akashi was right. They couldn't do anything really. "Not even some small kisses?" He asked with a pout.

"Those..." Akashi moved slightly to place a small kiss on Kuroko's ear. "I can give a lot of those~"

"Good." Kuroko smiled, glad that they could do some kind of act of affection. However their small moment was ruined when Kuroko's mother, Shiori, slowly walked in the room.

"Is that long enough?" She asked the two playfully.

Akashi glanced over at Shiori before slowly moving away. "Yes. Thank you." Akashi thanked the mother before sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

Kuroko looked between his mother and Akashi. Now that his mother was in the room, he knew he needed to do something. And that something was ask if Akashi could live with them for a little while. "Mother..." He started and got Shiori's attention. "Can... Akashi-kun stay at our house? Just for a little while? He knows his father won't let him back..."

Shiori was a little hesitant. Yes this was his son's lover but it was also another person to pay for and feed. "...He can stay for a night or two, but I'll speak about it with your father."

Kuroko didn't push it, knowing that was all Shiori could do for now.

"Thank you for having me." Akashi slightly bowed before turning to smile at Kuroko, thanking him for letting him stay as well. He really doesn't want to be an inconvenience to anyone so he'll have to search for a place to stay in two days while he's at Kuroko's house. The problem with his father will surely not be solved in such a short time.

Over a few days, Kuroko stayed at the hospital under the watch of doctors and nurses. Akashi was there for most of the time, although he did have to continue attending school. Shiori did visit at least once a day no matter how busy her schedule was. Eventually the day Kuroko could go home came.

He was so happy that he would be able to go back home and eventually school. He had a lot of work to catch up on and he wanted to do it as soon as he could. With Shiori driving him home and Akashi beside him in the car, he was happy even if he did have a cast on for his arm. When he returned home, he got a tight hug from his father who he knew missed him even though he didn't say it out loud. Just a guy thing.

"It's good to be back." Kuroko said as he sat on his bed. Akashi was with him. His mother and father were making dinner together so it left the two boys alone. "I can't wait to get back to school. I need to catch up." He told Akashi. "Oh, what do I do for practice now?"

"With the cast on you won't be able to attend practice. However, perhaps you could still make it for the Winter Cup." Akashi weighted out the options and the possibility of Kuroko getting the cast off just before the said tournament. However, even if he did, they would be at a huge disadvantage due to the lack of practice.

Their trump card may not be as effective as Akashi hoped Kuroko to be. But that's not important right now. First comes Kuroko's health. Everything else follows.

He forgot all about Winter Cups. Kuroko frowned a little glancing at his cast. "...I really want to help. Do you think I'll be ready in time for the Winter Cup?"

"Its possible. I think you might just make it." Akashi smiled.

"I hope so. I want to help everyone." Kuroko smiled softly.

Akashi still held his bag in hand, not sure if he will be allowed to sleep in Kuroko's room or if he'll be sleeping somewhere else. "I'm sleeping in your room?" The redhead asked, wondering if Kuroko's mother gave the all clear for them to sleep together.

"Of course." Kuroko said. "Why not? Why sleep on a couch when there is a bed and boyfriend to snuggle with?"

Akashi smiled before sitting down on the bed next to Kuroko. "I'm just trying to make a good first impression."

"I'm pretty sure you already did that." Kuroko smiled. "Especially by helping me when your father came into the hospital that one day.."

Akashi moved to lay down on the bed. Exhausted from staying in the hospital for about a week. Sleeping on a chair was not comfortable. "I hope so." He whispered as he placed himself beside Kuroko.

"Trust me, my parents don't dislike you or anything." Kuroko reassured, snuggling up to Akashi while being careful of his arm. "So don't worry, okay?"

"Alright. I'm just surprised they let me in here~ Letting a tiger sleep with a little defenseless bunny~" the redhead teased.

"Akashi-kun is too proud to be a tiger." Kuroko smiled. "And I'm not a bunny."

"What about a lion? And the image of a bunny suits you well~" Akashi moved so that he looked at Kuroko and extended his hand to play with the strands of his hair.

"Yeah. Definitely lion." Kuroko agreed. "And no. Not a bunny. Give me something more... exciting."

Akashi smirked, making circles out of Kuroko's hair. "I can't think of anything bunny-chan~ Or wait maybe... a cat? How about someday putting on a cat costume? I think it would suit you~ A bunny one as well."

Kuroko leaned into the touch and smiled. He looked at Akashi before tilting his head. "Mreow~?" He said playfully, still smiling.

Akashi sat up to hover over the bluenette. He leaned down and placed his head at the crook of Kuroko's neck. "Don't tempt me Tetsuya." he said as he licked Kuroko's sensitive spot.

Kuroko shuddered softly, turning his head a little to give Akashi more access. "But kitty felt lonely in the hospital. He couldn't do anything with his Akashi-kun." He mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment. Did he really just say that?

Akashi stopped licking and instead bit the skin. The bite was strong but not too strong.

Kuroko winced at the light pleasure and moved under Akashi slightly. He looked up at the other redhead, wondering if he would continue or stop.

And Akashi didn't stop. He bit the same place again before moving under Kuroko's chin and then on the other side of the neck.

Kuroko closed his eyes, deciding to just enjoy it while it lasted. He raised only his good hand to hold Akashi's head to his neck. He softly brushed the red hair, encouraging the other to continue.

Akashi licked and bit at Kuroko's skin, leaving his marks there. This way, everyone would know who Kuroko belongs to. He licked Kuroko's ear before putting his hand under Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko shivered once more, feeling a little ticklish at both the small touches. He arched into Akashi's hands, silently telling him he wanted more.

Akashi complied and moved downwards to lick Kuroko's nipples. Teasing the bluenette.

Kuroko bit his lip, trying not to let out any sounds. He didn't want his parents to hear or something even though they are still cooking.

It was only a few moments after Kuroko thought that when he heard the footsteps approaching his door. He didn't even have enough time to warn Akashi before the door opened. "Tetsuya I-" His mother stopped short, staring at the two who definitely couldn't lie their way out of the situation. "...You two aren't sharing a bed. I changed my mind. You can sleep on the couch." Shiori told Akashi. Kuroko just covered his face with his good arm. How embarrassing to have your mother walk in of all times…

"Yes." Akashi immediately sat up to sit on the edge of the bed. "My apologies." He apologized, hoping it doesn't leave a negative image of him on Kuroko's mother. After all, he still has to prove himself.

"I'm only doing this because Tetsuya just got out the hospital." And the fact that her baby is growing up! Shiori still couldn't believe her child was growing up so fast. "Anyway, dinner is done. Time for you boys to eat."

"We'll be down shortly." Akashi said as Shiori closed the doors behind her. He stood up to help Kuroko get out of bed, with his cast and all.

"I can still get up and walk." Kuroko pouted when Akashi helped him. "It's just my arm, Akashi-kun."

"Still, I feel the need to help my princess~ Even if its just this, I always want to be here to help you." Akashi said as he gently took Kuroko's hand and pulled the bluenette to his chest. He embraced his date, kissing Kuroko's head.

Kuroko smiled a little, snuggling into Akashi's chest. "Well when put that way, how can I say no?"

"You just don't. After all, I'm absolute." Akashi smiled as he placed another kiss on Kuroko's cheek.

"We shouldn't make your parents wait." He said as he walked towards the doors with Kuroko beside him.

Kuroko nodded and followed Akashi out of the room. "I wonder what it's gonna be like, living with Akashi-kun. Even for a few days."

Akashi smirked as he opened the door. "Well for me it will be marvelous. Getting to live with Tetsuya." The two boys made it down the stairs and finally into the kitchen where Shiori and her husband wait for them.

Kuroko just smiled at Akashi to show that he agreed before walking into the kitchen with him. "Let's enjoy dinner now, okay?"

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo peeps! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! AND I REALLY MEAN IT! WE EVEN LURED OUT SOME GHOST READERS! Hehe~~~ THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please keep reviewing! As I said before, reviews = motivation XD Thank you so much to People Are Zebras, Scarlet Aki-chin, Reality Slap, ShinseiShinwa, Rinfantasy, KazueHiromi, Caithlinn13, Jay Dawn, Tetsuna Kuro13Dead for reviewing! Also ghost readers~ Don't worry I know exactly who you are~~ I mentioned you above but I don't want to reveal if you are one XD I would put you on the spot XD Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot! So about the chapter, I really hope you'll like it. Also KazueHiromi mentioned that Akashi's mother's name is "Shiori" in canon! Thank you so much for pointing that out! Truthfully I and Bell had no idea so we just made the names up. Sorry! *bows* Please be warned that Shiori is Kuroko's mum in this story XD Thank you so much for reading again and I hope you review XD Till next week! :D Ah if you have some questions or something that's confusing please ask us XD We'll answer~

 **The Lucky Bell:** Everyone, tell KT to stop making such long paragraphs here ;-; It's making me look bad-! Well, that's because I am bad- But I'm not serious, I was joking~ ;3

As a small side note, the reason why this is posted early is because of certain reasons~

I've noticed the ghost readers too and I'm glad y'all decided to show up~ It's really appreciated~ And yes, we know now that Sei's parents are called "Shiori" and "Masaomi"~ Sorry for the confusion~ By the way, just to get everyone hyped, my cat had kittens! Make some noise! XD Enjoy~!

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

A few days passed and Kuroko's hand is getting better and better. He didn't have any trouble getting around but with Akashi insisting to help him, he complied. Not surprisingly, Akashi got along quite well with Kuroko's parents. Especially his father who often challenged him to a match of shogi, saying something like 'finally finding a good opponent'. Of course, he lost every time to the redhead.

Shiori was tougher to crack because of the first impression Akashi made on the first day of his stay when she caught them kissing. She made him sleep on the couch and caught them every time Akashi tried to make a move on his lover. Akashi would apologize every time and pull back, not wanting to be on Shiori's bad side.

But over all, their time at the house was enjoyable. Akashi loved spending time with Kuroko, imagining the time when one day they would buy an apartment for themselves and live together.

Finally, Kuroko was ready to go back to school. He missed a lot so he is eager to go back and catch up to his class. What's more, he didn't get to see Kagami for a while now, so he really missed the large redhead.

On the other hand, Akashi wasn't as optimistic and prepared for the worst. Who knows what his father's next move could be.

"You know, now that you will be living at my house for a little while, I just realized we will be able to walk to school together." Kuroko smiled happily as they neared the school. He knew he'd need to work hard to catch up but it wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Yes but your mother did say that it was for a little while. I'll have to find another place to stay." Akashi remembered Shiori's words from a while back. She allowed him to live with them for a short period of time but then Akashi will have to find a place of his own. Maybe he has some cash in his bank account which he could use to rent an apartment?

"I know. But until then," Kuroko held Akashi's hand with his good one. "Walk with me to school and snuggle with me whenever my mother isn't looking."

Akashi smiled at the last comment. "She sure does catch us every single time. I'm impressed." Akashi remembered the times he and Kuroko would cuddle or even do innocent kisses, but every single time Shiori would catch them. It's as if she has some sort of protective motherly sense to alert her.

"If I rent an apartment, would you move in with me? It would be just temporary but we could snuggle longer."

"Of course. If my parents would allow me to that is." Kuroko laughed softly as he imagined his mother refusing while his father approved. They finally arrived to school but Kuroko kept a hold on Akashi's hand. "I would love to live with Akashi-kun one day."

Akashi turned so that he faced Kuroko head on. "Tetsuya, I'm serious about you. Please come live with me once we graduate." The redhead asked, more serious than ever.

"I'm serious too." Kuroko reassured with a soft smile. "I meant it when I said I wouldn't mind living with Akashi-kun one day."

"Is that a yes?" Akashi asked teasingly. Happy about the fact that Kuroko had accepted to live with him in the future.

"Of course." Kuroko nodded. "Now come on, let's get inside."

Akashi nodded as he followed Kuroko inside the school building. The school day was ordinary just like any other. The two had lunch together and then by the end of the day, everyone gathered for practice. Of course, Kuroko came but was forced to sit on the bench and watch due to his hand.

After a short while, the doors to the gym opened. The team didn't look since they had to practice and if they stopped without Akashi's permission, they'd surely receive hell. However Akashi and Kuroko looked and they saw it was the principal.

Kuroko was confused when only he was called over. He got up nonetheless and walked over. Akashi only watched until he saw Kuroko's face turn from confused to surprised, which was a rare face for the boy. "Expelled?" Kuroko asked in shock. What did he do to get expelled?

"Yes. I'm sorry Kuroko-kun but you'll be expelled from this day onwards. Please gather your belongings and leave." The principal looked down on the teal head. A saddened expression on his face.

"But why? I need to know why exactly." Kuroko insisted firmly.

"That is confidential. I'm sorry but I cannot tell you more. Pack up your things and leave." The principal said with a firm voice.

On the sidelines, Akashi watched the two before walking towards them. When he got closer, he heard the word 'expelled', which startled him. He fast paced to stand beside Kuroko before speaking up to the principal.

"Expelled? Why is Tetsuya expelled?" Akashi had a hint at who the real culprit might be but wants to confirm his guess.

"That is of no importance." The principal pressed.

"Yes it is. Is it my father?" And Akashi pressed further. In response, the man looked down before turning away.

"I'm sorry." The principal said before taking off, leaving the gym. When he left, Akashi clenched is fists as he looked at the principal's retreating figure.

Kuroko didn't know what to say or do. If the person responsible was Akashi's father, then how did he do it? How did he convince the principal to expel him when he never did anything wrong. Suddenly he remembered over a month ago, when he was still a nerd, Akashi said something about how his father financially supported this school. He frowned a little to himself, now stuck on what to do.

The practice stopped after hearing the conversation and having their captain pay attention to someone else. While the others were too afraid to approach the angry redhead, Kise walked up to him slowly. "What's going on? Kurokocchi is expelled?" Did he perhaps hear wrong?

Akashi kept looking at the doors of the gym, analyzing his plans and course of action. There was silence before Akashi spoke up again, "No, he's not." He calmly stated as he took Kuroko's hand.

"We need to go Tetsuya. We're leaving early today."

Kise looked at them in confusion. He could have sworn he heard talk about Kuroko being expelled. Perhaps he just heard wrong.

"What about practice?" Kuroko asked. "The Winter Cup is coming soon, everyone needs to practice.."

"We need to take care of a matter first." Akashi walked towards the doors before turning around to face the team.

"Everyone else, I expect you to carry on with practice. If I find out you've been slacking off, there will be worse waiting for you in the next month or so. Get to work!" and with Akashi's words, all of the members of the basketball team returned to practice, not wanting to experience the hell if they don't.

"What are you planning to do then, Akashi-kun?" How would Akashi get the principal to reconsider expelling him? If Akashi's father was the reason then... Akashi wasn't planning to confront his father, was he?

"We're going to my father's office. It's about time we face him." Akashi said as he and Kuroko walked out into the school hallways and then out onto the school grounds.

Akashi took his phone from his pocked before dialing a number. "Hello? Tanaka please come pick me up." Akashi said before hanging up and dragging Kuroko outside the school and onto the corner of an intersection. He looked around before spotting the tallest skyscraper in the city. "That's the Akashi Corporation and the place we're going to." Akashi told his date as he pointed at the said building.

"A-Are you sure?" Isn't this all too sudden? What were they supposed to do, just barge in there and demand for him to let Kuroko return to school? "Don't we need a plan or something?"

Akashi turned to face his date, holding both of his hands comfortably, "We have a plan. You just need to trust me Tetsuya. I won't let you get expelled. Not on my watch. We're ending this today." Akashi looked into the teal blue eyes to reassure his lover that everything will be fine and that he can handle this. He just needs Kuroko to believe.

Kuroko looked at Akashi's eyes that held so much confidence. He just hoped Akashi wasn't digging a grave for himself by doing this... "Alright. I'll believe you…"

Akashi smiled before leaning in for a small kiss, but just as he did, the sound of a car approaching was heard in the distance.

"You won't regret it." Akashi said as a black limousine stopped on the street beside them. An elderly man, a butler by the looks of his clothes, stepped out of the car before approaching the two lovers. He bowed as much as his old back would allow before looking up at Kuroko and Akashi.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting master Akashi. And..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. He's my lover." Akashi introduced his most loyal butler to Kuroko who nodded in return.

"Pleased to meet you Kuroko-sama." The butler bowed at Kuroko before facing Akashi again. "We should head out young master." and with Akashi's nod, the elderly man got back into the drivers seat.

Akashi opened the doors for Kuroko, "After you."

"...So fancy." Kuroko mumbled to himself in slight disbelief. He knew Akashi was rich but sometimes he forgot just how rich. He slowly got into the car and waited for Akashi to join him.

Once Akashi was inside and they were on the road, he leaned on the other. "What if he doesn't budge? What will you say to him, Akashi-kun?"

"He will. He'll accept my terms without any complains. After all, the future of the company depends on it." Akashi leaned his head as well on top of Kuroko's, closing his eyes as if to calm himself before the storm that awaits them at the office.

Kuroko hoped Akashi was right. He didn't want the redhead to suffer because of him. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine a nice future for them if they managed to succeed in convincing Akashi's father to accept their relationship.

The car neared the Akashi corporation building, and finally stopped at the entrance. Kuroko looked outside the car window to see many people dressed elegantly entering the said building. Akashi face palmed, forgetting that there is a ball held today on the ground floor.

But luckily his father's office is at the very top so they won't be disturbed. Akashi and Kuroko got out of the car with the help of Tanaka and made their way into the building.

Akashi calmly walked inside while Kuroko was a bit nervous of his surroundings, especially the many rich people that were present.

"A-Akashi-kun... Maybe we can go at a later time?" He didn't feel so well being surrounded in fancy clothing and rich people. He just felt so out of place with his less fancy clothing and his cast on his arm.

"It's now or never Tetsuya." Akashi said as he grabbed Kuroko's good hand and proceeded walking into the building. The two reached the elevator and while waiting for it to come, a group of rich women at the sidelines saw the bluenette and started giggling at his poor appearance.

Kuroko heard the giggles and glanced over. He frowned and looked down, trying to ignore it. He wanted to tell Akashi he didn't like this place, but he couldn't annoy Akashi like that. So he just kept his attention to the ground, his hand holding Akashi's tightly.

The elevator finally arrived and the two entered. Akashi pressed the button of the last floor as the elevator slowly went up. To be honest, Akashi wasn't nervous at all, on the contrary, he is full of confidence that they will succeed.

The elevator stopped at the last floor and the two got out. The floor was empty except for the reception desk and huge doors further back. There was a receptionist at the desk who nodded when she saw Akashi enter before continuing her phone call. Akashi nodded back and walked with Kuroko to the large doors.

Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand before entering the room, not even bothering to knock.

The room they entered is huge. Well, it did occupy the whole top floor of the building. Windows on all sides, showing the magnificent view of Tokyo, also surround it.

Kuroko was momentarily amazed by what's outside the Windows. Did Tokyo really look this beautiful from do high up? He wished he could look outside more, especially during the night when the city is bright with lights, but they couldn't now. It was time to finally confront Akashi's father.

He relaxed his hand in Akashi's but still held it tightly. He looked at Akashi, trying to reassure them both even though he was sure he was the only one nervous there.

Akashi smiled at his lover before turning to face a black chair, which is turned around to face the windows, its back facing Akashi and Kuroko.

"You didn't knock. Such ill manner-" the elder Akashi turned his chair around but was surprised when he saw his son with... that filthy boy!

"What are you doing here?" the voice was so cold that it could pierce through the air.

"We're here to negotiate." Akashi spoke up, squeezing Kuroko's hand.

"Negotiate? There is nothing for us to talk about." Seito dismissed and turned his chair to the side to look outside. However, he didn't turn around completely but so that on one side he could see Tokyo and the other his son and his supposed lover.

"Please listen." Kuroko said, stepping forward a little while keeping a hold on Akashi's hand. "We only want to talk. We don't need to bring ill feelings in here. Just please give us a chance to speak."

"Silence! I don't want to hear another word from you!" Seito raised his voice, almost standing up from his chair before sitting back on.

The elder Akashi took one deep breath to calm himself before speaking up again. "The Akashi Corporation and the entire Akashi family is in peril because of you. Don't you realize what you've done?"

"Found someone who loves me and someone who I can love back?" Kuroko replied. He sighed a little and decided to keep calm for this talk. "If I may ask, how is your family and corporation in trouble?" He wasn't asking it sarcastically or anything. He wanted to hear what the elder Akashi really thought.

"So selfish. You're only thinking about yourself. Not how your relationship with my son affects others. For example your parents as well." Seito narrowed his eyes while looking at Kuroko before standing up and walking to the window. He put his hands behind his back and looked outside. Akashi kept quiet for the time being.

"We were going to do great things. The Akashi Corporation is one of the biggest companies in the whole Japan. Do you know what it means? No, of course not. You only care about yourself!" Seito looked to the side at Kuroko before turning back.

"Not only am I losing my company, but I'm also losing my son. You see, without Seijuro the company is crumbling to pieces."

Akashi didn't say anything but kept looking at his father's figure. The Akashi Company withheld its prestige but once Seijuro came, it had developed further, reached new heights. Now without him, it would be safe to assume that it would really crumble to pieces.

"But you aren't losing your son." Kuroko insisted, ignoring what the other said about selfishness. "He may be with me but that doesn't mean you're losing him. He just wants you to accept our relationship. Nothing bad will happen if you allow us to be together. Your son will be happy and you'll still have your company."

Seito clenched his fists but with a deep sigh, calmed down again.

Finally Akashi decided it was time to speak up, "And that's our deal. You will support our relationship and in return, I will come back to the Akashi Corporation. Seeing as it is near collapse, I would say it's a fair trade."

Seito turned around to look at his son. He noticed Seijuro's determined look and the way he is holding his lover's hand tightly. He looked at Kuroko again before sitting back on his chair.

The silence overtook the room again before Seito spoke up, "Don't be stupid Seijuro. You can't be with him. He's a male; what's more he's a commoner. He is not of the same class as you."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love him and that I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Akashi counterattacked, making Seito twitch in his seat.

"There is one more problem. The Akashi Corporation needs an heir. How on earth will you provide him?"

Kuroko stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think. He wouldn't support Akashi doing some girl for a heir. He knew Akashi wouldn't want to do that either. What would they do about that?

"Wait.." He mumbled to himself. Isn't there something people can do when they want a child but can't have any? He forgot what it's called but he was sure that they would be able to do it. He pulled Akashi closer to whisper his idea. After a moment of explaining, he tilted his head. "Would that work?"

Akashi nodded in approval before facing his father again, "We'll get a surrogate mother. This way you will have a heir for the company." Akashi looked at his father's now surprised face.

"However, that choice is entirely up to us. Also, I would not make our children do what they don't want to do." Akashi couldn't imagine forcing the company onto his and Kuroko's children. He just wouldn't do it.

On the other hand, Seito is surprised at what lengths his son would go to be with the bluenette. Seito closed his eyes while smirking. It really must be fate that the child of his high school crush is the one his son would marry. Fate is such a cruel and funny thing.

"I see how determined you are. Very well, I shall allow you to be together."

Kuroko almost couldn't believe his ears. Did Seito really agree to their relationship? So everything was alright with them now?

He wanted to hug Akashi tightly, maybe even kiss him, but he didn't want to do that in front of Akashi's father. "Thank you.." He murmured with a small smile of relief towards Akashi. Then he remembered something important. "But... What do I do about school? I need to get back into school…"

"I'll make the phone call. Consider yourself a student of Teiko again." Seito told Kuroko who brightened up with the news.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko and kept on smiling while facing his father. "Thank you father. Then we'll be off. Would you mind if we join the ball?"

"Do as you please." Seito sighed as he waved the two of them off. Akashi smirked before walking away with Kuroko. However, before they could exit, Seito called out to Kuroko once again.

"You should have a talk with your parents as well Kuroko. I'm sure Shiori supports your relationship but I can tell that you didn't talk about it thoroughly. Take it as an advice from a fellow parent."

Kuroko hesitantly nodded to Seito. Maybe the other was right... Maybe he should just make sure his mother was alright with everything. Now that they exited the room, he looked at Akashi. "The ball?" He suddenly asked. He was not dressed for a ball! Those ladies from before we're laughing at him, he couldn't go back! "I'm not dressed for a ball…"

Akashi smirked before placing a small kiss on Kuroko's lips. "Of course we'll get you some suitable clothes. After all, we're both in our school uniforms." Akashi took Kuroko's hand, leading him to his office. Luckily his office is just below his father's so they didn't have to take the elevator but just walk down the stairs.

The two walked down before standing in front of black doors. Akashi took out a card from his pocked before swiping it across the security system. Once the device beeped green in approval, the two entered the room.

"This is my office."

"You have your own office?" Kuroko asked as he looked around in amazement. When he saw that Akashi's office was kind of like his father's with the Windows, he went over to the Windows. He was glad he finally got a better look outside. It definitely looked beautiful.

He then turned to face Akashi. "So... you have clothes here?"

Akashi nodded before approaching a door to his left. He opened it to reveal a large closet packed with all sorts of suits and attire. Well, when you work the entire day, you have to have spare clothes. Not to mention that you have to be prepared for different kinds of meetings, which require different sorts of clothing. First impression is very important.

Kuroko tilted his head, not sure how to react. Should he be amazed at how prepared Akashi was, or amused that he actually had so much formal attire? "If they're yours, they'll be a little big on me…"

"They'll be a bit big for you but I think you'll manage. We have to make do with what we have." Akashi entered the room and searched for a suitable suit. When he found the right one he approached Kuroko and leaned the clothes onto him to see how it would approximately look.

"This would suit you." Akashi chose a white suit with a blue tie that is matching the color of Kuroko's teal blue eyes.

"I guess. But as long as I have..." Kuroko trailed off, glancing at his cast. The people downstairs would laugh at him. He'll look ridiculous wearing a cast with a suit!

"It'll be fine. You're wearing it because you're injured. It doesn't matter what the others think." Akashi looked down at the cast and wondered if it could go through the sleeve of the suit.

"I'm not even sure if I'll be able to wear a suit with it on." What would he do about the sleeve? He couldn't even think about cutting it. It would look weird and he'd ruin one of Akashi's suits.

"Well, the suit is a bit bigger so maybe it could go through?" Its Akashi's suit so perhaps Kuroko's cast would fit? Akashi gently and carefully took Kuroko's cast and slowly put it in the sleeve. He pulled and much to their luck, it did fit!

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"I-I see. That's good then.." Kuroko wasn't so sure but he supposed there was nothing to stop Akashi now. "Only for Akashi-kun."

 _The things I do for this guy._ Kuroko thought with a mental sigh.

"I'm honored~" Akashi kneeled down, taking Kuroko's good hand into his own as he brought it to his lips and placed a small chaste kiss on it. Akashi smirked as he looked at Kuroko's flustered face.

"Do you need help with the rest?" Akashi asked, knowing that with the cast it will be hard to do anything.

"Akashi-kun doesn't have to help." Kuroko said, trying not to blush too much at Akashi's actions. "It's just a cast, I can do it.."

Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes with a smirk but decided to leave the teal head alone for now. "Alright. Tell me if you need anything. I'll have to change as well."

Akashi walked to the closet and immersed himself in finding the right outfit.

Kuroko watched him go and only until Akashi was gone did he change. He carefully tried putting on the suit which wasn't the hard part. However the tie was hard to do with a cast on. He wanted to ask Akashi but he refused to give up so easily just because he had a cast.

Meanwhile, Akashi found an elegant black suit with a grey tie to go along with it. Its his favorite suit and would use it for his first dance with his lover. Akashi dressed in no time, finishing the last touch that is the tie.

He glanced over at Kuroko and smiled when he noticed that he was having trouble with the tie. "Need any help?" Akashi approached Kuroko who seemed set on doing it by himself. That determination to never give up is one of Kuroko's qualities that he loves the most.

"No." Kuroko responded immediately. He was determined not to let the cast get in the way. If he couldn't tie a tie, he definitely couldn't dance in front lots of rich and elegant people..

Akashi smirked and leaned on the wall to amusingly watch his date struggle. After a few minutes Akashi decided to help his poor date. He approached Kuroko and gently took the tie from his hand.

"You can't do it with one hand. I'll help."

"But!.." Kuroko wanted to protest but he didn't continue. He really couldn't do it with one hand, and he was sure Akashi really wanted to go dancing. He couldn't stall like this. "Fine.."

Akashi kept on smiling, amusingly, before working with the tie. "First you have to fold this. Then pull this end here." Akashi gently tied up the tie, while explaining to his date how its done.

"I know how to tie a tie." Kuroko frowned. "I just... didn't want to bother Akashi-kun with it. Even if I have a cast, I thought I could do it."

"I see." Akashi sped up the finishing touches and finished by slightly pulling on the tie to get Kuroko closer. Once their faces were inches apart, Akashi placed a small kiss on his date. After parting he walked towards the doors.

"Shall we go? My princess~"

"Don't call me that." Kuroko pouted but followed Akashi to the door anyway. "I'm still unsure... What will people think?"

"They'll think you're beautiful. But too bad you're already taken~" Akashi teased as the two left Akashi's office and got into the elevator.

"I won't let anyone take me away then. I'm perfectly happy with Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled. Akashi always made him feel better.

Akashi smiled as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. The two got out, Akashi taking Kuroko's hand into his and led him to the main hall of the ball. The two were surrounded by rich people but neither of them paid them no mind. Well, at least Akashi didn't.

Akashi led Kuroko into a large hall which seemed without an end.

Kuroko tried ignoring everyone like Akashi. He didn't want to become uncomfortable again and bother Akashi. He held Akashi's hand tightly, trying not to look around. "How long will we stay here for?"

"As long as you want." Akashi said but noticed Kuroko's stiff movements. He must feel really out of place. Akashi looked around among the many food tables, chairs, tables, until he saw the dance floor. Bingo!

The redhead began walking towards the place, dragging Kuroko with him. Once Akashi stood there, among others who danced with their lovers, he extended his hand and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance?"

As much as Kuroko loved Akashi, the other was still so embarrassing! "O-Of course.." Kuroko said, reluctantly placing his hand into Akashi's.

Akashi smiled as he pulled Kuroko towards himself. The two couldn't dance properly due to Kuroko's cast but they'll dance anyway. Akashi held Kuroko gently as the two began to dance among others who stared at them in surprise. Most likely due to the fact that the heir of the company and the organizer's son, is dancing with another male.

Akashi noticed the stares but didn't mind in the least.

The stares were a little uncomfortable. Kuroko kind of felt vulnerable under so many important eyes. He buried his face into Akashi's chest as they continued to dance. He often messed up a little because he never danced before, but Akashi was patient and helped Kuroko learn.

"Even if the situation is a little awkward," Kuroko started. "I'm still glad you asked for a dance. It's nice, dancing together like this." Minus all the stares and his mistakes of course.

Akashi smiled for the umpteenth time that night as he leaned in to Kuroko's touch as well. Enjoying his date's presence. "Ignore them. Don't let them ruin our night." Akashi made Kuroko look up by gently pushing his forehead against his. "Concentrate only on me."

Kuroko stared at Akashi's eyes and just wished he could kiss him. It was the perfect moment, however people were still staring and he couldn't do that in front of so many people. "If only we could kiss now." He smiled playfully.

Akashi's smile turned into a smirk. He looked around to see the people staring. This would surprise them even more. Akashi leaned in and captured Kuroko's lips by surprise. Not caring if anybody saw them, but also to tease/make his date happy.

Kuroko knew as soon as he that smirk that Akashi was planning trouble or something embarrassing. When he felt the others lips touch his, he gasped slightly. He wanted to call out the others name and tell him not to do that in public, but he supposed it doesn't matter. It was already done and by the surprised looks around them, he knew it wouldn't matter if they stopped now. So he gently leaned on Akashi, purring softly against his lips. Akashi always did make him happy, even if he did embarrass him.

Akashi opened one of his eyes to see Kuroko accepting the kiss. The redhead then looked at the surprised faces of the other guests before smirking and closing his eye. Tetsuya really is amusing, Akashi thought as he deepened their kiss.

He wants to show everyone that Kuroko is his for the taking and that he doesn't care what everyone thinks. He's Akashi Seijuro after all. He's absolute!

After a few moments, Kuroko slowly pulled away from the kiss. He only pulled away about an inch or so but it was enough to speak. "I love you, Akashi-kun.." He murmured, his good hand gripping Akashi's shoulder tighter out of embarrassment.

"I love you Tetsuya." Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear seductively. Smirking at how shy but also brave his date is for kissing in the public. A part of Akashi really thought he would push him away while showing massive blushes. But surprisingly he received a wonderful kiss along with the massive blush. What more could he ask for?

Akashi resumed dancing, eyeing everyone dangerously. The crowd of guests have formed a circle around them but now with Akashi's stare, they shivered before going back to their own business.

Akashi and Kuroko danced. Kuroko still leaning his head against Akashi while the redhead smirked in amusement.

"I'm glad Akashi-kun is mine.." Kuroko mumbled, glancing up at Akashi. "Akashi-kun is so perfect and everything... So talented and nice. Going through so many risks and troubles just for me. Even going against his own father... I think Akashi-kun deserves a reward."

He smiled a little before leaning his head back on Akashi's chest. "How does... Seijuuro-kun sound?"

"Reward? I like the sound of that~" Akashi purred as he let Kuroko listen to his heartbeat. He would do anything for Kuroko, anything. Akashi wasn't sure but if the concept of soul mates existed then Kuroko would surely be the one. He himself is so perfect that Akashi had thought many times that he doesn't deserve him. It seems that their feelings are mutual.

"Just the new name. No more." Kuroko teased. "Calling you by your first name should be enough for a reward, right?"

Akashi's eyes widened at the realization. Maybe he didn't hear it properly the first time. "Say it again." Akashi asked, liking the sound of his name on Kuroko's lips.

"What, Seijuuro-kun?" Kuroko asked. "I-If it's too soon, I can just call you Akashi-kun again if you want..?"

"No. I want you to repeat my name. Over and over again." Akashi teased, wanting to hear Kuroko say his name again and again.

"Over and over...?" Kuroko asked. "That's... That's a bit too much..." He was trying to get used to calling him Seijuuro after all. It would be embarrassing if he kept repeating his name.

"Didn't you say that this is a reward?" Akashi continued teasing his date, but is desperate to hear him say it again.

"It is but... It's embarrassing to repeat it." Kuroko blushed a little at the thought.

Akashi noticed Kuroko's blush and leaned down to touch his forehead with his. "Not as embarrassing as kissing in public. Please Tetsuya. I want to hear you say my name again and again."

Kuroko hesitated, still feeling reluctant about the embarrassing topic. "...Only for Seijuuro-kun.."

The smirk didn't leave Akashi's face as he leaned in and closed his eyes. Waiting for Kuroko to say his name.

"I'm not saying it again." Kuroko teased with a small smirk.

"Do you want me to kiss you again? But with much MUCH more passion~ Surely everyone would look~"

"You wouldn't." Kuroko said, looking up at Akashi with disbelief.

"Ohh I would~ Do you want me to do it now?" Akashi teased, more than ready to kiss his date if he declined. He deserves a reward so it's either the kiss or the name. Now its up to Kuroko to choose.

Kuroko hesitated before sighing. He buried his face into Akashi's chest, shaking his head. "You don't have to do that... Seijuuro-kun."

"More. I want you to say my name ten times in a row. Then I'll be satisfied~" Akashi teased as he put his hand on Kuroko's head, making circles around his finger with the teal hair.

Kuroko pouted and his cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he did as Akashi asked. He loved Akashi but honestly, the other was so greedy. "Greedy Seijuuro-kun."

"As long as I hear you say my name, I don't mind. Sorry to tell you but I'm just like this around you." Akashi teased further.

"And only around me." Kuroko smiled happily, glad that they won't part.

Akashi smiled as the two continued to dance. Even though they have received negative feedback, neither of them cared what the others thought of them. Nobody but the other exists in their eyes, Kuroko in Akashi's and Akashi in Kuroko's. Nothing else matters.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Scarlet Aki-chin, Reinella, Purified Sins, Kuro13Dead, ShinseiShinwa, Reality Slap, Rinfantasy, Jay Dawn, Tetsuna, allanimefreak73754, Nameless, Guest, ghost reader and xofrances FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE GOLDEN!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo guys! Sorry for the late update! It's actually my fault! I travelled so we couldn't update :( But now I'm back! :D Sorry for always writing big paragraphs for my note XD So this time it'll be short :D Thanks to Purified Sins for spotting the money mistake! We fixed it now so it should be ok :) Also thanks to Tetsuna who reviewed despite not knowing English very well! Thank you sweetie! *hugs* And everyone else! Thank you so much for reviewing and supporting us! We don't deserve you! *snuggles everyone* Hope you liked the chapter :) See you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** That's still such a long paragraph, KT! QAQ Um.. Yes, thank you for reviewing every one! I can't believe we are already at this part of the story o.o This story took months to write, no exaggerating and we're already here! So unbelievable~ Enjoy the chapter and be patient for the next c:

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Kuroko is finally taking off his cast. Luckily he took it off just two days before the Winter Cup, so they had some time to spare before the tournament. Akashi would make up for the lost time in practice, a.k.a. Devil's Training from Hell.

The others found Akashi's intense training even more intense in these two days than in their entire school year. The only motivation that had kept them going is the thought of winning the Winter Cup. Kuroko also trained but had to be careful as his cast was taken off not so long ago.

Two days passed in an instant and the Teiko team found themselves standing in a line, waiting for the cup to be announced. Around them, stood the many other teams that will also be participating.

Akashi looked around and spotted an all to familiar greenhead in the crowd. The said greenhead looked back at him before nodding. 'Game on!' The competitiveness is really high today. No wonder though, the winner will be announced as the strongest team.

Akashi stood in the front, behind him was Murasakibara who like always munched on his chips, then Kise who lectured him on how bad chips are for his health and then Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami looked around the court in excitement.

"We're finally here Kuroko. We made it to the Winter Cup."

"Yes we did." Kuroko looked around as well, trying to hide his amazement. Never in his life did he think he'd get to be in the winter cups. He's never been in a serious tournament before so he was kind of nervous. "It's... Great..." God, what if he messed up? In front of _everyone_?

"Haha don't be so tense! We'll mop the floor with all of them!" Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair - his signature move on the teal head. But while ruffling Kuroko's hair, Kagami caught a glimpse of navy blue eyes looking at him.

Kagami's hand stopped on Kuroko's hair as he looked at the other player with tanned skin. By the looks of the player's jersey, he is from the Too Academy.

"Please stop doing that." Kuroko said but by the lack of reply, he looked up. He saw Kagami staring at the other end of the court. "Kagami-kun, what are you looking at?"

Kagami's eyes locked with intense navy blue ones before he was woken up by Kuroko. "Huh? Oh nothin~" Kagami said as he turned around. He didn't know why but he felt something weird from that tanned player. He must be overthinking it. Yeah probably.

Kuroko blinked at Kagami's reaction but kept quiet and listened as the announcer did the introductions. After the introductions were done and fireworks fired outside of the stadium, the Winter Cup officially commenced!

Teiko high school's first opponent would be a school they've faced before and won without any troubles. They advanced to the quarterfinals where they will face Shuutoku High.

The two teams were warming up as Akashi looked at the other side of the court, more specifically at one player. Kuroko noticed this and approached the redhead.

"Who's that?" Kuroko asked Akashi once he was close enough to the other. He didn't know why Akashi was staring at the green haired man who was taking off his glasses and putting on contacts. "Is that… One of your old teammates?"

Akashi nodded in approval, not taking his eyes off Midoirma. "He's the shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles. Be careful when facing him Tetsuya. He specializes in shooting from a long range... We'll have quite the challenge."

"I won't underestimate him. Or anyone, actually." Kuroko reassured. "But with Seijuuro-kun next to me, I'm sure we can win." He smiled softly at the other.

Akashi finally turned around to face his lover. He smirked as he caressed Kuroko's hair. "We still didn't reveal our trump card - you. They'll be taken aback and will be slow to recover. We'll take that advantage to create a large gap. Victory will be ours."

Kuroko smiled more, always loving Akashi's affectionate touches. "Of course. I'll do my best since I am the team's trump card."

"Then let's win this." Akashi said as the referee blew on his whistle to signal the beginning of the match. The starters for the Teiko team are: Akashi, Kagami, Kise, Murasakibara and another third year. Kuroko is benched and is waiting for the time he can come on the court.

Murasakibara went to stand in the center for the tip off and caught the ball when it was thrown into the air. He passed the ball to Akashi who then passed it to Kagami to score.

Teiko were leading but when the Shuutoku point guard, Takao, passed the ball to Midorima, everyone was shocked by his shot. Everyone apart from Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara who are already familiar with his shots.

The game was intense, with both sides not giving up. Teiko fought and Shuutoku fought back. Finally the second quarter ended, both teams returning to their benches.

The starters panted as the others gave them towels and refreshments. Kuroko approached the redhead and gave him a towel. Akashi thanked his date but glanced at the score which is 33 - 37, with Shuutoku in the lead. Perhaps its the time to play their trump card.

"We'll need you in the next quarter Tetsuya. Get ready."

Kuroko nodded with a determination. His nervousness was replaced with determination and excitement. After seeing Akashi play and everyone else do their best, he was just itching to play now. "I'll do my best."

The whistle blew once again as the players went back onto the court. Everyone went back to stand in their positions, guarding their marks. The ball was thrown into the air once again as Murasakibara took it and passed it to Akashi. Akashi dribbled the ball and passed it to a place where nobody stood.

"Why is he passing there? Nobody is there!" the Shuutoku players were taken by surprise when suddenly the ball curved and went to Kagami, who finished it off with a dunk.

"W-What!"

"The ball just curved on its own!"

The Shuutoku players were still trying to figure out what happened. Even Midorima who stood in place, wide eyed. Suddenly he spotted a teal haired player he didn't notice before. How long has he been in the game? Midorima asked himself as he approached the said player.

"You did that I presume. What's your name?" Midorima looked down onto Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up at Midorima, tilting his head slightly. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to finally meet you." He looked around real quick, paying attention to the court in case they were ready to go again.

Midorima kept on looking at the teal teen before asking "What is your star sign?" He frowned when he heard Takao giggle behind him.

"My... Star sign?" Kuroko asked in confusion. Why on earth did this person need to ask this in the middle of a basketball game? "Aquarius?"

"I see. Oha Asa did warn me to watch out for Aquarius today. But too bad for you, I have my lucky item with me today. Losing is not an option. My name's Midorima Shintarou. A member of the Generation of Miracles and the shooting guard of Shuutoku. Victory will be ours." Midorima introduced himself but just as he did, somebody hit him from the back.

The raven haired player giggled as he put his hand on Midorima's shoulder. "Haha don't mind him Kuro-chan~ He's just a tsundere!"

"I'm not a tsundere Takao! Let's get back to our positions!"

'Che~ See? A tsundere. The name's Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you." Just as he introduced himself, Takao got into his defensive position.

"Looks like you're my mark Kuro-chan."

"It seems so." Kuroko said and got ready, getting low to either defend or run. "I have a question though. Does he have a thing with star signs or something..?" He asked as he watched the court, ready to move as everyone got into position.

Takao smirked, marking Kuroko but also keeping his eyes on the ball. "Haha kind of. But right now you shouldn't be worrying about Shin-chan's star signs~" Takao teased as Kise passed the ball to Kuroko. Takao's eyes widened as Kuroko disappeared, reappearing right before the wall. However, before Kuroko could get his hands on the ball, Takao appeared right beside him, stealing the ball and passing it to Midorima, who scored the basket for Shuutoku.

"You can't escape my eyes Kuro-chan~ My Hawk Eye sees the entire court from a bird's perspective. Teiko's trump card is shut down."

Shut down? He just got into the game; he couldn't possibly be shut down already! Perhaps he was just distracted. He didn't reply and just focused on the game. He had to do his best, he couldn't let Akashi down.

However every time he tried stealing the ball or passing it, Takao was there. He couldn't get anywhere with Takao on him.

Takao passed the ball to Midorima for the nth time after stealing it from Kuroko. Shuutoku is taking the lead with 14 points ahead of Teiko. Seeing their situation, Akashi called for a time out. Both of the teams returned onto the benches as the players panted in exhaustion.

Akashi sat on the bench, thinking of possible ways for Kuroko to break away from Takao. Finally he got an idea and stood up to kneel in front of the teal head. "Listen up Tetsuya. This is what we'll do..." As Teiko is sorting out their strategy, Shuutoku is doing the same.

"What do you think they'll do Shin-chan?"

Midorima looked at the Teiko team, seeing Akashi and Kuroko converse.

"There is nothing they can do. Victory is ours."

"Che~ You're no fun." The whistle blew again, and both of the teams returned onto the court.

While both teams were both serious when returning to the court, Teiko seemed even more determined, maybe even confident. It confused the Shuutoku team but they didn't let their guards down at all.

Half way through a play, the ball somehow made it to Kuroko's hands. Of course Takao was there, ready to steal or block the other. "Remember Kuro-chan, you can't get by me~" Takao claimed as he stayed focused.

Kuroko didn't reply, just taking a small deep breath. Was he really ready for this? He only had about two days to practice this move. When he got the cast off, Akashi wanted him to come up with a new move that would still only be in the form of passing but would increase his lack of presence. He said that this would make up for missing so many practices.

He focused completely and noticed that Takao was focused too. That was a good thing for him. He concentrated and just hoped that he could do this. Well, it was worth a shot.

It was for a few moments but everyone saw it. Or rather, they didn't see anything. Kuroko AND the ball had completely disappeared, even from Takao's field of vision. When Kuroko reappeared behind Takao and passed it to Kagami, the other team was too stunned to be completely ready for that sudden dunk from Kagami. Teiko got another point and Kuroko was happy to know that his skill worked.

Akashi smirked after seeing Kuroko succeed in performing the move. After all they just had two days to practice, which made it all the more praiseworthy.

On the other hand, Takao and Midorima were both taken aback by the sudden move. Everyone knew that this would change the course of the game drastically, which it did.

The game continued but neither teams were willing to give up. However, all good matches have to come at an end when the referee blew the final whistle. Everyone looked at the scores and gasped when they noticed that Teiko had won. Everyone cheered along with the players.

Kagami threw himself onto Kuroko, ruffling his hair, while Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara bumped their fists together. While Teiko was celebrating, the losing team still couldn't come to the realization that they had lost.

"W-We lost. We lost Shin-chan."

"It seems so." Midorima and Takao stood side by side, watching Teiko celebrate. Takao sighed before approaching Kuroko.

"Good game. I hope we can play against each other again." Takao smiled as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Kuroko noticed Takao was talking to him and forced Kagami to get off him since the other was almost crushing him. He would have fell to the floor if Kagami tackled any harder!

"It was a good game. Shuutoku is pretty strong." He wasn't sure if they would be able to be as lucky next game but he would certainly do his best. He took Takao's hand with a small smile. "I wouldn't mind playing against you guys again."

Takao smiled as he scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "It's settled! You're my rival from this day onwards Kuro-chan~ How do I explain it... its kind of like hatred for your own kind."

"Isn't that like describing siblings these days?" Kuroko asked before realizing what he said. "I mean... Like, isn't that how brothers and sisters are? You hate each other but you're the same?"

Takao looked at him confusingly before giggling. "I guess you could call it something like that. Either way, next time we meet, I won't go easy on you. Rival!"

"Yes. I won't go easy on you next time either." Kuroko smiled although he felt awkward on the inside. Why did he say that? Now it was weird between them!

As Kuroko and Takao happily shook hands, Midorima approached the redhead captain, extending his hand for a handshake as well. "Its my loss. Congratulations on your victory."

Akashi smiled as he accepted the handshake. "I may have won this round Shintarou, but we'll meet again. I expect to see an even stronger Shuutoku in the future."

Midorima smiled, tightly gripping Akashi's hand. "Of course." The two smiled and everyone shook hands to thank each other for the good game. However, on the sidelines, there was one player who smirked at the outcome of the match.

The tanned man jumped up from his seat and walked away. Teiko's next match should be pretty easy to beat, which means that he will be facing them in the finals. He couldn't wait to get his revenge on his past teammates and play against that phantom player. Not to mention that interesting looking power forward.

The next day, Teiko played a match against a well known team, but with little difficulty won the match. Finally it was the day of the finals and they're facing no other than the prestige Too Academy! The team which Aomine Daiki, their former teammate is in. It awakened rivalry between the Generation of Miracles but also the need to win and set Aomine into the right path.

This is the one match they absolutely need to win. The team went out of their room and onto the court, putting their things onto the bench and getting ready. Akashi looked at the other team, Too Academy, but noticed that Aomine isn't there. He will probably come late as always.

Akashi approached his date and put his hand on his shoulder. "For this match we will have you as one of the starters. If we win this we become the champions. Everything depends on this one game."

"I know." How couldn't he? Now that it was a new day, Kuroko was back to being nervous. What if he messed this up. He couldn't let his team down. He has to do his best. "I'll do everything I can, Seijuuro-kun." He promised, turning slightly to smile at Akashi.

Akashi smiled back as he turned around to face his teammates who sat on the bench. "Listen up everyone. Too Academy is a very skilled team. Possibly the strongest we will ever face." Akashi glanced at Too before back onto his team.

"Their ace, Aomine Daiki is the ace player of the Generation of Miracles. Don't underestimate his strength. Especially you Kagami. You will play a vital role in our strategy. Since you have the same position as Aomine, you will be the one marking him."

Kagami looked at the captain with determination. "I say bring it on! He's strong? I couldn't have asked for more!" Kagami smirked, some kind of an animalistic aura emitting from him.

Akashi looked at the power forward, pleased by his reaction. "Since Aomine isn't here yet, we'll go all out. We'll create a large margin before he arrives. Even if he joins the game later, his team won't have a chance to win."

Akashi looked at Kise who was waving at some fangirls in the crowd. "Did you hear Ryouta? Should you preform poorly, I will quadruple your training menu for the whole year."

"I won't!" Kise said quickly. Anyone would die if they went through that. "I heard! I'll do good!"

"Poor Kise-kun." Kuroko said, crossing his arms as they waited. "Don't tease him too much before the game." He playfully told Akashi.

Akashi tilted his head towards Kuroko, "I'm just making sure he doesn't fool around."

Murasakibara munched on his snacks while looking at Kuroko. He took some sweets from his pocket and handed them to the teal head. "Yeah~ Don't worry Kuro-chin~ Kise-chin deserves a punishment anyway~ Do you want some sweets?"

"I... Murasakibara-kun, you can have these. I don't need to have them." Kuroko said politely, holding the candy back out to the taller male. It's not like he didn't like sweets. He did, but he didn't want to get sick or something during the game.

Murasakibara pouted as he took the sweets back. He heard Kise laugh right beside him, and it annoyed him. Stubbornly, the giant shoved all of the sweets right into Kise's mouth.

Kise made a loud noise of surprise and spit out most of the candy. "Murasakibaricchi! I could have choked and died!"

"Ehhh~ Kise-chin didn't die?" Murasakibara pouted as Kise yelled at him for trying to kill him.

"We can try something else next time Murasakibara. How about tying him up on a bridge?" Kagami enthusiastically said and Murasakibara nodded in agreement.

"Hmm~ Good idea Kaga-chin~"

"Why is everyone being mean to me?!" Kise whined loudly.

"Well, this is one way to lighten up our spirits." Kuroko said as he watched the scene.

Akashi nodded, "Better than having to worry about their nervousness. We couldn't have asked for better." However, Akashi looked one last time at the Too bench before turning around and taking off his shirt, to reveal his jersey under.

"Let's go everyone. We have a game to win and a trophy to get."

"Yeah! Let's win this game! And not think of ways to kill me!" Kise cheered.

"I'm not sure if that's something you should say a loud..." Kuroko mumbled as he took off his own shirt and getting ready.

"Don't worry Kise-chin~ When we win we'll definitely think of something~"

"Yeah! We got it covered Kise!" Murasakibara and Kagami both put their hands on one of Kise's shoulders as they enthusiastically cheered the blonde. But who would be cheered up like... this?

"I don't want to die!" Kise wailed. "Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Don't let them kill me!"

Kuroko looked at Kise before glancing at Akashi. "We won't let him die, right?" He asked Akashi with a playful smirk. "We have to torture him first, don't we?"

"You guys are evil!" Kise accused.

Akashi smirked but now they will have to get serious. "Let's win." He said as both of the teams lined up for the tip-off. The whistle blew and Murasakibara caught the ball. He passed it to Akashi who dribbled before passing it to Kuroko. Kuroko used his misdirection to pass the ball to Kagami who dunked, scoring the first points of the match.

"Ohh~ Not bad~" Imayoshi, Too's point guard mused as he got the ball. Too went for a counterattack as Imayoshi passed the ball to Sakurai, who scored for his team. "Even though Aomine isn't here, we won't let you get ahead in points~ You shouldn't underestimate us~" Imayoshi mused, sparing a glance at Kuroko before running to his mark.

The game continued in the same manner, with both teams scoring. Teiko took the lead, but it wasn't as big as Akashi had wanted it to be. The game closely drew to a close, with only one quarter left! The fourth quarter was about to begin as the players went back onto the court again.

Teiko had just scored a basket when a time-out was called. The Too coach had called it, and everyone's eyes widened when they saw the reason why.

Kuroko looked over and noticed someone new over at the Too bench. It was a tanned skin man with odd dark blue hair. He tilted his head as he saw the other talk as he removed his shirt. He was surprised to see a Too jersey underneath that shirt. So this person was on the Too team? It would have been fine and not affected him but he has seen this person before.

During the time out, Kuroko quickly went to Akashi. "Seijuuro-kun... Earlier when you were motivating us, did you say someone named Aomine Daiki was the ace?"

"Yes. It's the player that is about to go in." Akashi looked at Aomine, making Kuroko look at him as well.

So that's what his name was. He couldn't believe that this person was a part of the Generation Of Miracles.

When Kuroko still had his cast on, he couldn't play basketball of course. But he did still pass the basketball court on his way to and from school. He always noticed that someone was playing alone but he never really got close.

However when his cast came off and he practiced none stop on his new technique, he had to practice somewhere when the gym wasn't open. He came there to train. When he left, the other teen would always enter right after Kuroko left. They didn't exchange many words of course but Kuroko still felt amazed about how he sort of met Aomine before he was actually supposed to meet him.

Murasakibara and Kise approached Akashi to stand beside him, along with Kuroko. Aomine, after seeing his past teammates decided to greet them.

"Its been a while Daiki." Akashi was the first one who spoke up.

"Hmm. Yeah." He replied, not really interested that much. He was more interested in the score at the moment. Teiko was ahead but not by much. So his team was actually holding out huh?

He turned to look back at the Teiko team and noticed Kuroko there. He remembered seeing his move during the Shuutoku vs Teiko but he also remembered seeing the other at the street basketball court. "So we finally get to play against each other huh?" He asked the team but mostly Kuroko.

"It seems so." Kuroko replied.

It didn't matter to Aomine. After all, the only one who can beat him is he himself.

The whistle was blown as the game resumed. Akashi was in the possession of the ball as he passed it to Kise, however, the pass was stolen by Aomine who dribbled to the basket. He was about to dunk but was stopped by Kagami who jumped to intercept.

The referee blew on the whistle again as the ball went out of bounds. Aomine looked at the redhead power forward. "Heh~ Looks like you're not as bad as I thought."

Kagami's eyebrows furrowed as he brushed the sweat from his forehead with his jersey.

"I'm the team's ace. Don't underestimate me!" Kagami said with the determination. Meanwhile Kise was yelling at the back something about him being an ace but the whole team ignored it.

Aomine smirked and accepted the challenge. "The only one who can beat me is me!"

The game resumed, with both sides giving it their all. Surprisingly, Aomine and Kagami played toe to toe, neither of them backing down.

Once Kagami scored, Aomine stopped in the middle of the court. Looking downward as he took a deep breath. But while he was gathering his focus, Kagami stole the ball and was going for a dunk. He was just about to score when Aomine appeared right beside him and stole the ball.

Akashi's, and everyone's eyes widened when they noticed Aomine's state. "H-He's entered the Zone." Akashi said as Kise and Murasakibara went to defend their basket. However, without luck, Aomine managed to score and evade any defenses of the Teiko team.

Zone? Kuroko has never heard about a zone before. What's a zone? However at the moment he was so amazed at how fast Aomine was. Was that even possible?

As they all moved to reposition themselves on the other side of the court, Kuroko went to Akashi quickly. "Zone?" He questioned.

"Its a focused state a player is in. You could say that it's the ultimate condition where the player is in such a deep concentration that he doesn't focus on anything else. It's hard to explain but one thing's for sure, and that is that it's powerful."

"Sounds... hard to beat." Kuroko said. "Is it that easy to get into?" It looked like Aomine had no problem with it after all.

"No. Only true geniuses of their time can get into the Zone. No other players can." Akashi cursed as Aomine scored another basket.

"We have to defend Tetsuya. When I pass you the ball, immediately pass it to Kagami. Daiki is extremely fast, but we have to be faster. I'll explain more about the Zone later, but now we have to win."

Kuroko nodded instead of verbally replying. They had to focus now. This game meant everything. However Kuroko had the feeling that it was more important to the other Generation of Miracles players.

He did as Akashi told him over and over, but each time he wasn't fast enough. Aomine really was too fast and he always caught his passes he sent towards Kagami. Teiko wasn't that far behind but time was running out.

"Shit!" Kagami cursed as he looked at the scores, 100 - 120! With Too in the lead! They have to do something and fast! Kagami took a deep breath as his eyes watched the fast moving Aomine.

 _Shit! I have to win! For the team... For Kuroko! I have to win!_ Suddenly Kagami remembered the many hardships he and Kuroko faced together. They went through a lot to be here in this time and place! They did so much!

Flashbacks of his elementary school days flashed before him. _A young Kagami and a young Kuroko were in a playground with a group of bullies who were picking up on Kuroko. At the time, they kicked and badmouthed the teal head but when Kagami arrived; he had beat them all up._

 _The bullies eventually fled and Kagami laid down onto the ground, panting heavily. "Geez! You have to fight them back!" Kagami told Kuroko, but the shy little boy played with the end of his shirt, nervous and panicked. Kagami looked at him before smiling._

Kagami noticed Aomine move to the left as he moved to stop him, however, another flashback appeared before him. This time his younger self and a younger Kuroko sat on a bench in a street ball court.

 _"Someday we'll be the best players in the world!" Kagami raised his voice as he swung his hands into the air in excitement. Kuroko smiled and quietly nodded._

Kagami moved to block Aomine, however, suddenly the tanned player had changed his course and took the other side instead. Another memory surfaced. A more recent one, in Teiko high school, the one they are currently attending but during the time when Kuroko was still bullied.

 _Kagami was sitting in his class alone. He had erased all of the harsh words bullies have written on Kuroko's desk and was waiting for the said teal head to arrive. Kagami sat, yawning for waking up so early. Well, he is lacking sleep but as long as he can help Kuroko, it makes it all worth it._

 _Finally the teal head entered the classroom as Kagami called out to him. "Hey Kuro-" But the voice died out as he noticed that his best friend is completely drenched. Kagami immediately sat up from his seat to attend to his friend._

 _"What happened!?"_

 _Kuroko looked away, not saying anything. Kagami clenched his fists while looking down onto the ground._

 _"Shit!" Kagami cursed loudly which made Kuroko look up at him._

 _Kagami suddenly looked up and placed both of his hands onto Kuroko's shoulders. "I promise you this Kuroko! We'll be the number one in Japan one day! When it happens, nobody will be able to touch you anymore! I'll make sure of it! We'll play in the Winter Cup and show everyone what we're capable of!"_

 _Kuroko looked at Kagami in surprise before nodding with a smile._ The smile slowly faded away, and morphed into Aomine's face who was about to pass Kagami.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kagami cursed at his incompetence and weakness.

"I'm not letting it end here! We'll win! We'll win now!" Everyone's eyes widened as Kagami suddenly caught up to Aomine and pushed the ball out of his hand, stealing the ball.

All of the Too players gasped, as well as Kuroko, Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara who couldn't believe their eyes. Small lighting emitted from Kagami's eyes as he stood before Aomine. The tanned player turned around in amazement, smirking to his heart's content.

"I take it back. You're awesome Kagami!"

Kuroko could barely keep track of the two fast moving players. For being tall and broad people, they moved quite fast. However Kuroko could only be amazed.

It was a complete one on one with Aomine and Kagami. Kagami was actually keeping with Aomine. There was no way... was Kagami in the zone? How did Kagami get in the zone?

Either way, this was probably their last chance. Both teams couldn't do much to help with the offense since Aomine and Kagami constantly fought for the ball, but they did focus on defense. Kuroko was still in a state of amazement. They might actually win thanks to Kagami.

Kagami and Aomine fought ferociously, neither one of them backing down! The whole showdown was practically between them, with the rest acting as the support players.

Finally the last minutes of the game drew near but Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara were not content at not being able to contribute to their victory. The deciding attack came and Teiko had to score now or lose the entire game!

Kagami had the ball as he ran for Too's basket. Aomine was dead in his tracks and when Kagami had jumped to dunk, Aomine pushed the ball from his hands. Everyone's eyes widened as the ball flew away.

Imayoshi ran for the ball, his mind now certain that his team will win. However, before he could get to the ball, Imayoshi was shocked to see Kuroko catch the ball before him.

"H-How!?" Imayoshi was left speechless as Kuroko got the ball and passed it to Akashi.

"Don't forget about us." Akashi passed the ball to Kise who caught it and passed it further to Murasakibara.

"Hmmm~ It's our win~" Murasakibara caught the ball and dunked it, just before the ringer rang, signalling the end of the match. Everyone stood in place, speechless as they looked at the scores. 150 - 148 for Teiko! Teiko had won the Winter Cup and will be crowned as the strongest team!

Not being able to comprehend that they have won, the players took a bit longer to realise what was happening! Finally, after the realisation had hit them, they jumped in happiness. Kagami ran to the teal head and jumped on him out of happiness.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko said out of surprise when the other jumped on him. It hurt a little when he hit the floor but he didn't pay attention to that. He couldn't even stay mad at Kagami. They won!

They actually won and they did it together. "You helped us win, Kagami-kun." He said happily, looking at his best friend. With the help of Akashi and everyone else on the team, they actually won. Who knew winning with your closest people was so much better than just simply winning?

After Kagami got up and helped the teal up, Kuroko brushed himself off before noticing Akashi walking towards him. He turned to face his lover with a joyful smile. It was a rare face on the boy but not for Akashi. "We won, Seijuuro-kun.."

Akashi didn't say anything but went straight for a kiss. The kiss was deep and affectionate, conveying so much more than simple words could. After parting, Akashi brushed the saliva that connected them away as they turned around to see the entire team staring.

Kagami's eyes were wide, Kise was taken aback and Murasakibara was munching on his chips. "Can I kiss Kuro-chin too~?"

"I-I don't think Seijuuro-kun would enjoy that too much, Murasakibara-kun..." Kuroko stuttered, feeling a little embarrassed about kissing in public. He still wasn't good at those kind of kisses.

Akashi smiled as the group fooled around. However, suddenly Kagami felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned around to see that its Aomine. He looked at Aomine confusingly, but noticed that the passion and determination he had before, all disappeared.

"I lost." Aomine managed to utter as he looked downwards in shame.

Kagami looked at him before putting his hand on his shoulder. "Good game. I hope we can play against each other again."

Aomine looked up, not able to make up what Kagami had said. Play again? He had already lost!

"You're a good player. It was a close one. If it weren't for my teammates, I would have lost." Kagami scratched the back of his head before extending his hand for a fist bump.

"Let's play again someday." Kagami smiled as he waited for Aomine to bump fists.

Aomine looked at him confusingly before extending his hand. "Che! I'll win the next time we meet for sure! Bakagami!"

"Oi! What did you say?"

"You heard it right, I said Bakagami!"

The two bumped fists but Kagami immediately regretted it. "Don't call me Bakagami! Ahomine!"

"A-Aho? You jerk! I invented it first!"

"Of course you did! You're so stupid that it sounds like you!" the two bumped their heads as they stared at each other.

Akashi sighed, "Looks like we have one more idiot to deal with."

"Looks like it." Kuroko sighed as well but he wasn't too bothered. It was like having another Kagami around and he could get used to that quick.

"I just... still can't believe we won." He murmured, looking at Akashi. "Thank you... It was because of you that I was able to get this far. Both me and Kagami-kun."

"No." Akashi shook his head. "Its because of your efforts that you've got this far. I only helped to push you into the right direction. All of this is because of your own struggles."

"But you still helped me in the beginning. I might not even be here if you hadn't helped me." Kuroko knew what he was implying but he couldn't deny it. As much as he refused to think he might do something as dire as that, he knew it was a possibility. "I still have to thank you or else I'll feel bad…"

Akashi smiled as he took Kuroko's hand and gently pushed his lover towards himself, embracing him. "You're so stubborn." Akashi commented before sighing. "You're welcome Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighed in content and slightly snuggled into Akashi's body during the hug. As if the fact that they were both sweaty from the game didn't bother him. "I'm glad I have you."

"Me too." The two lovers stood in the center of the court as the other players congratulated each other on a good game. Not long after, the award ceremony began and everyone was given a medal. Then the final, and most important trophy of all, which is the Winter Cup.

A representative of the Winter Cup walked towards Teiko while holding the said trophy. Now they have one more problem. Who will have the honour of holding it? Akashi thought before putting his hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"You hold the trophy Tetsuya. For the team." Kuroko was about to protest before Kagami spoke up, "Yeah! Hold it Kuroko! You deserve it the most!"

"Yeah~ Do it Kuro-chin~"

"Yeah! Go Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko felt a little embarrassed with how everyone insisted on him taking it. Well geez, if that wasn't enough persuasion, he didn't know what was. "A-Alright, alright..." He really didn't know if he deserved it more than say Akashi or Kagami, but it didn't seem like he could argue against everyone. Well, they won, so he was just glad they won as a team.

The elderly man approached Kuroko and handed him the trophy. Kuroko almost broke it because he couldn't handle the weight. The weight of victory. Mustering all of his strength, Kuroko raised the trophy above his head as the journalists and the media took pictures of the whole team with their trophies and medals.

This would for sure, be remembered as one of the best days in their lives.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Purified Sins, Kuro13Dead, Rinfantasy, hinseiShinwa, Nameless, Q, Tetsuna, Guest, Jay Dawn and ghost reader FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Ok so I know you're gonna wonder on why Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara are so weak. They're also part of the GoM and they're three while they're only facing Midorima and Aomine. The thing is that we didn't want to overpower them. If we did, the Winter Cup arc wouldn't be as long. Plus... we had to have Kagami face off against Aomine. That's right! AoKaga is in the house! XD Ah also MidoTaka made an appearance. They will also appear in the future chapters :D

Also a big thank you to those who reviewed! (P.S. Thanks Tetsuna for reading our other stories too! Now you're not a ghost reader anymore XD) Ah also... if you thought Akashi's dad was the true villain... just wait for the next few chapters (ShinseiShinwa: yes there is a bigger douchebag XD)

Hope you liked this week's chapter! See you next week! And plz review! plz~ plz~ plz~ We read them all!

Sorry Bell... Short notes are impossible for me XD KT101 out~

 **The Lucky Bell:** *Sits in the corner* I always look so bad compared to KT-

Yeah, there's an even more bad character soon XD Y'all gonna really hate 'em~ If you don't then... wow, I don't think anyone can not hate him- XD

Um.. Thanks for the reviews and continue reading :D Enjoy~

I'm totally gonna add to this cause I can. Guys, suggest names for my kittens :3 I have two kittens and they're both female~ You can give me any name whether it's a "boy" name, "girl" name, Japanese whatever XD Suggest while you can~ I'm thinking about naming one of them Excalibur...

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

That night was a night of celebration. Of course Akashi and Kuroko attended the celebration with the team but they didn't stay too long since Kagami and Kise were being too loud and were about to start trouble.

They went to Kuroko's house and only snuggled together and fell asleep for the night. Winning a basketball tournament and celebrating afterwards was so tiring.

The next day, Kuroko's parents decided to go out. While they were proud of their son and were happy he had new friends to hang out with, they also wanted to go out as well. Now that their son had so many people to keep him company, they figured it was alright to have a day to themselves. Of course they asked Kuroko if that was alright with him. (And of course Kuroko said yes).

So Akashi and Kuroko had the whole day to themselves. They did go out for the morning to a little cafe. It was just for lunch but it was nice and peaceful. Good thing it wasn't a school day. Having school after a basketball tournament? Kuroko would never survive that.

For most of the day, they stayed home. They just wanted a day of relaxation to themselves. They watched movies together or just snuggled and napped. Kuroko's parents wouldn't be home until the next morning so they could even sleep in the same bed now.

"I'm glad we can finally snuggle and stuff on my bed without mother catching us." Kuroko said with a happy sigh, glancing outside. It was a little dark out, meaning it was getting late.

Akashi buried his body into Kuroko's, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. He hummed in agreement as he put his left hand across Kuroko's chest.

"So, are we going to watch another movie or just relax like this?" Kuroko asked playfully, brushing Akashi's hair softly.

Akashi relaxed at the touch. Finally all of the pressures of the Winter Cup are gone and he can finally relax and rest. "I don't mind as long as I have you beside me."

"Me too." Kuroko agreed as he watched Akashi. "But still. I would like to do something. We still have the night to ourselves."

'Night to ourselves?' Akashi's eyes slowly opened as he moved his left hand to touch Kuroko's hair. "What do you have in mind Tetsuya~?" he asked teasingly.

Kuroko leaned into the touch, always loving the soft touches to his hair. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking Seijuuro-kun what he wants to do." He said, not catching Akashi's tone.

Akashi caressed his lover's hair before his hand moved downwards to Kuroko's cheek. He gently tilted Kuroko's head and captured his lips into a sweet kiss. The kiss was deep as their tongues clashed for dominance. Of course, Akashi remained dominant but its not like he didn't give Kuroko points for trying.

Kuroko hummed as he enjoyed the kiss. It was always nice when they kissed like this. Even better when his mother didn't always catch them and make them stop. He placed his arms around Akashi, pulling him closer.

As Kuroko pulled him closer, Akashi put his hands on Kuroko's back and behind his head to make him kiss deeper. No matter how much they kissed, he just couldn't get rid of the want to kiss his date.

Finally, after who knows how long, the two parted, saliva connecting their lips. Akashi looked at his date lovingly before standing up to hover over him. His hands began to roam at the expense of Kuroko's skin as he put his hands under Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko didn't feel scared at all so he suspected he was ready. It's been a while after all and they've been going out for so long... So if Akashi wanted to continue, he wouldn't be against it.

He slightly arched into Akashi's hands, silently telling him he wouldn't mind continuing.

Akashi noticed Kuroko's will to continue and so he did. His fingers explored ever inch of Kuroko's skin, wandering off to touch Kuroko's pink buds.

Kuroko shuddered a little at the ticklish yet pleasurable touches. He brought Akashi's face closer to kiss him once more.

Akashi enjoyed the kiss while pleasuring Kuroko with his touches. He wants more, to taste Kuroko more. Much, much deeper.

Akashi's hand traveled down to unzip the first button of Kuroko's pants.

Kuroko glanced up at Akashi but didn't stop the other. Maybe he should help actually? He slowly pulled away from the kiss before gently tugging the bottom of Akashi's shirt, insisting that he wanted it off.

Akashi smirked as he let Kuroko do what he wants. After the teal head had taken off his shirt, Akashi was left topless. But, he's not going to be the only one. Akashi paused on the buttons to move upwards and grab Kuroko's shirt. Intending to take it off as well.

Kuroko lifted his arms, letting the other slip his shirt off. He felt a little embarrassed and self conscious now that his shirt was actually off and he covered his chest with his arms. Sure Akashi has seen him shirtless before, even naked, but it was still embarrassing! Especially in this situation.

"Don't be shy Tetsuya~ After all, I'm shirtless as well~" Akashi teased as he put his hands back down on the pants.

"Yeah, but you got a better body.." Kuroko mumbled, his cheeks a little pink with embarrassment.

Akashi smirked, "You would deprive me of seeing your sexy body? How cruel Tetsuya~" Akashi's hand unzipped another button. "If you're getting shy over the top, then you won't be to handle what is about to come~"

"I-I can handle it!" Kuroko pouted, moving his arms away from his chest as if to prove it. "Seijuuro-kun isn't undressing himself though... He's the one who is too shy."

Akashi completely unzipped Kuroko's pants, and now moved to unzip his own due to Kuroko's insistence. "Better?" Now both of them had their shirts taken off and both had unzipped pants.

"...S-Seijuuro-kun is too shy to remove his own pants first." If this was all it took to get Akashi to do everything first, then it was easier than Kuroko thought!

Akashi, having no objections, removed his pants. Now he's left in his boxers as he looks down on Kuroko. "Your turn~" He said as he pulled on the teal head's pants.

"D-Do they really have to come off?" Kuroko asked but didn't stop Akashi from taking them off. It felt a little strange that they were both now almost completely naked. However it was also exciting because they never got this far in his room before. "W-What now?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko with uncertainty. "If you're scared then say so Tetsuya. We can wait a bit longer. I don't want to force you into anything." He smiled as he gently touched Kuroko's cheek.

"No!.." Kuroko said quickly. He was ready this time, he knew it. He was just a little embarrassed, that's all. How could Akashi not be embarrassed? "I am ready, I swear I am. I mean it this time. I really do want to continue.."

Akashi noticed the willingness in Kuroko's eyes. He is saying the truth and Akashi knows it. "Then leave everything up to me." Akashi said as he took off his boxers, revealing his manhood. It's only right that he takes off his first, since Kuroko is a bit shy. Seeing as he has taken his off, its time for him to slowly take off Kuroko's underwear.

Kuroko wasn't sure if leaving it up to Akashi was alright, but he supposed there was no harm in letting it happen. He immediately felt 10x more embarrassed when he saw Akashi's. Even when they showered together a month before, they didn't see each other's privates. He had no idea Akashi would be so... However since Akashi was brave enough to completely undress first, he let Akashi remove his last article of clothing.

Akashi smirked after seeing Kuroko's limp member. He noticed that his lover is now covering his whole face because of the embarrassment. How cute~ Akashi licked his lips as he touched Kuroko's manhood.

Kuroko gasped slightly and looked at Akashi. It did surprise him, but it also felt... weird. "D-Don't touch or stare at it like that…"

Akashi didn't say anything as he maintained his usual smirk. He started moving his hand up and down, increasing the speed of his pumping as he went.

Kuroko wanted to scold Akashi again but he couldn't bring himself too. He was too distracted by the sudden pleasure. Why did Akashi do that so suddenly? It was his first time, he already felt overwhelmed! He bit his lips hard, not wanting to embarrass himself by letting out his noises.

Akashi didn't like lack of moaning and sounds coming from his date so he leaned over to whisper into Kuroko's ear. "No need to hold back Tetsuya~ We're alone~" He whispered before biting Kuroko's sensitive spot on the neck.

Kuroko's breath hitched at the spark of pleasure from the bite and he couldn't help but let out a small moan. "N-No... It's too e-embarrassing…"

"Trust me Tetsuya. Relax." Akashi said as he continued both of his actions, giving Kuroko as much pleasure as he can.

Kuroko closed his eyes, his body instinctively squirming at the pleasure. A few sounds slipped here and there but Kuroko still tried to deny letting his voice out.

"Don't be stubborn Tetsuya~" Akashi bit Kuroko's sensitive spot once more but this time, much harder.

Kuroko jumped a little at the pleasure, another forced moan leaving his lips. He felt all the pleasure building up and it made him shake his head. "S-Seijuuro-kun... It's starting to feel weird…"

"Its fine Tetsuya. Relax." Akashi fastened his pace and bit again, harder.

Kuroko didn't know what to do other than hold onto Akashi tightly. He gave up with hiding his voice. He let his moan and pleased sounds out freely. The pleasure was practically building up and his stomach felt tight which was a strange feeling. He felt like he could just... explode. "S-Seijuuro, really... I-It feels weird!..." Was this a good thing? A bad thing? Was this supposed to happen?

Akashi smirked as he stopped his movements, looking down at the panting mess Kuroko is. Content with his reaction, Akashi decided to take it a step further. But before... He put two of his index fingers in front of Kuroko's mouth and said, "Suck".

Kuroko whined a little without realizing it. It did feel weird when Akashi did it, but it felt good as well. Why did Akashi stop? He looked at Akashi before slowly taking the fingers in his mouth and sucked like Akashi told him to.

As Kuroko sucked the fingers on his right hand, Akashi's left hand wondered off to Kuroko's manhood once again. Tightly gripping it before moving up and down.

Kuroko moaned around Akashi's fingers, surprised at the sudden touch again. He closed his eyes and focused on the fingers in his mouth rather than the weird pleasure down below.

Once Akashi's fingers were fully coated with saliva, he took them out of Kuroko's mouth an moved downwards. "It will hurt a little at the beginning." He said as he inserted his first finger into the teal head.

Kuroko made a little noise of surprise and looked up at Akashi. Hurt? So it WAS going to hurt? "I-It feels weird now though..."

Akashi leaned down and with his free hand, moved the strands of Kuroko's hair away from his forehead before kissing it. "Bare with it. It will be better in a bit, trust me." It wasn't long before Akashi inserted another finger and finally a third. With the addition of more fingers, he noticed Kuroko's pained expression. However, Akashi moved, searching for the spot.

He had found it when Kuroko suddenly leaned backwards and strengthened his hold on the redhead.

Kuroko could barely hold back a sound of pleasure when Akashi hit that spot. When he hit it again, he really couldn't hold back his sounds. "S-Seijuuro…"

Akashi continued stretching his date while hitting that spot every now and then. Finally, Akashi noticed that Kuroko is ready so he took out his fingers, earning a moan from the teal head.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, hoping he did something quick. He wanted to feel that pleasure again but asking for it would be too embarrassing.

Akashi looked down onto Kuroko and could see that the teal head is desperate for more. He placed his member just before Kuroko's entrance and pushed in.

At first it didn't hurt and Kuroko relaxed, but he tensed a little when it did start hurting a little. It wasn't a sharp pain but more like a burn. He held onto Akashi tightly, taking a few deep breaths to relax himself.

Akashi relaxed as well when he completely went in. He didn't move yet and gave Kuroko time to relax and adjust.

Kuroko still held onto Akashi tightly, trying to adjust soon so they could continue. It took a minute or two, but the pain finally died down. "O-Okay... I think you can move…"

Akashi nodded and obeyed the command. He started shallowly and slowly but soon his pace fastened. Sending both of them into pleasure.

Kuroko expected it to hurt but it actually felt good. It felt even better whenever Akashi increased his efforts. However no pleasure he felt could compare whenever Akashi hit his sweet spot. Even though he was usually so quiet and calm, every hit to that spot always made him melt and let out all of his noises.

Since it was both their first time, they didn't last very long. It only took a little while for all the pleasure to build up and then they finally climaxed. Even though they were now messy and sticky, Akashi laid on Kuroko who loosely held him close. They both panted heavily, still experiencing the afterglow of being on cloud 9.

Akashi tiredly sat up to cover their naked bodies with a blanket before laying back down. Both of their bodies intertwined with each other as they both felt tired from their activity. Akashi is laying down with Kuroko using his shoulder as a pillow beside him.

Akashi tilted his head to the side to smile at his lover. "Sleep?" he tiredly asked.

Kuroko nodded tiredly with a yawn. "Yeah... It's really tiring to do that…"

Akashi smiled as he snuggled Kuroko closer to his body. With this, their relationship has now reached a new level. Content, Akashi fell asleep.

Kuroko watched Akashi sleep for what few moments as he waited for sleep to come. He couldn't believe he was now officially Akashi's in yet another way. Doing what they just did added to their relationship and that made him happier than ever before. He'll make sure to never let Akashi go or get hurt. With a small smile, Kuroko relaxed against Akashi's body and fell asleep.

The morning came and the singing of birds outside slowly waked Akashi up. The redhead slowly opened his eyes, yawning before sitting up to stretch his arms. Suddenly, the memories of last night resurfaced, making Akashi's morning ever brighter.

He tilted his head to the right to see his date peacefully sleeping beside him, naked, but covered with a blanket. Still, the notion that they were sleeping together, bare, made Akashi extremely satisfied. Finally, they are more than just dating; they have climbed the ladder of their relationship, if you want to think of it like that.

Akashi leaned down to gently brush away some of Kuroko's bangs before placing a small kiss onto his lips. When he moved away, Akashi heard Kuroko led out a sound, but luckily he didn't wake him up.

Quietly, the redhead got out of bed and put his pants on. He can't walk naked, in case Kuroko's parents unexpectedly come back home. With his pants and shirt on, Akashi left the room to make breakfast.

While Akashi spent quite a bit of time making breakfast, Kuroko slept on peacefully. When his body started to miss Akashi's warmth, Kuroko tiredly patted the space next to him. He slowly opened his eyes in confusion when he felt an empty space where Akashi's body should be.

He sat up, looking around the empty room. At first Kuroko thought Akashi left him, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Akashi would never do that. He slowly got up from the bed, almost falling when his knees shook under his weight and his hips sent a sharp pain to his spine. Well, that was new.

Kuroko took his time with getting his clothes on. Whether his parents were here or not, he was not going to walk around the house naked. He sighed as he walked out his room before pausing. He had been hit with a nice scent of food. Was someone cooking? Now curious, Kuroko headed downstairs as quickly as he could without falling.

He made it to the kitchen and he smiled when he saw Akashi cooking. It was so adorable and heart warming to see Akashi cooking for them. He moved closer to Akashi and gently hugged him from behind as he cooked. "Good morning Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi smiled at his lover and lovingly said "Good morning Tetsuya" before returning to look at the eggs on the stove, careful so that they don't get burned. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed that Kuroko was really supporting himself off of him. After their activities last night, Kuroko should take it easy on himself.

"You should have stayed in bed. I was about to bring you the food upstairs."

"I wanted to see where Seijuuro-kun went." Kuroko admitted, holding onto Akashi a little tighter and burying his face into his back. "Thank you for cooking. It smells nice."

Akashi's smile widened as he let go of the stove and turned around to face his lover. He embraced Kuroko passionately, pressing him closer to his chest. "I would do anything for you Tetsuya~ I would even travel to the moon. I love you" Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko gently.

Kuroko gently returned the kiss before pulling away slightly. "But traveling to the moon would take years. I don't want Seijuuro-kun to go. Not unless he took me too." He smiled happily.

"Of course" Akashi teased as he kept looking at Kuroko's tired body. He sighed before picking his date up, carrying him bridal style to the couch in the living room. "You should lay down. It was your first time after all."

Kuroko pouted a little, looking up at Akashi from the couch. "I was fine just standing... It only hurts when moving."

The redhead kneeled down and touched his lover's cheek lovingly, "Still, you need to take it easy. I won't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I'm sure the worse has already happened to use." Kuroko reassured, reaching out to softly brush Akashi's hair. "I mean, I broke my arm, your father, me being expelled... But we got through it. Besides, I'm careful. I'm not going to fall or something, my hips don't hurt THAT bad."

Akashi felt relieved. Kuroko is right, they did go through worse, but who can blame him? Lovers worry over each other all the time so its normal that Akashi worries no?

Suddenly, a burning smell of eggs entered Akashi's nostrils, making him remember... BREAKFAST! "Damn!" Akashi cursed as he quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen. Unfortunately, the egg has burned up as expected.

Akashi sighed, but no harm is done. He'll just make another. "Give me just a minute Tetsuya" he raised his voice so that Kuroko could hear him from the living room.

Kuroko laughed a little to himself. It was so nice seeing the perfect Akashi Seijuuro be... well, not perfect. Well, Akashi was perfect in his eyes so what does it matter to anyone else?

"At least you didn't burn the house down." He called out into the kitchen. "And no swearing! Or else I'll make a swear jar."

Akashi giggled to himself back in the kitchen before replying, "Sorry love~ I'll be careful next time~" He teased as he put another egg on the stove. He put two toasts in the toaster and hummed as he proceeded to finish the meal.

When he did, he put everything on a tray and carried it to the living room where Kuroko is. He lay it down on the table, giving Kuroko his share, as well as placing his own on the table.

He watched Kuroko curiously, when his date picked up the fork to eat. "How is it?"

"It's good." Kuroko said after taking a bite. "Thank you Seijuuro-kun. I'm glad I have you to take care of me and make me food since my hips are killing me." He said playfully.

"I see~ Then I really should have carried you to your bed~" Akashi teased, but didn't lie as that was his original intention; bringing Kuroko breakfast to his bed. "But since you didn't recover yet~" Akashi moved his plate and himself to sit next to his lover. He leaned towards Kuroko and with his fork took a piece of Kuroko's egg and raised it towards his mouth.

"Open up~"

Kuroko gave him a small look like 'really?' before smiling. He gently took the egg into his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. "It really is good you know. You should cook more."

"When we live together, I can cook every single day~ Although, I would like to try Tetsuya's cooking someday~" Akashi teased as he fed Kuroko again. The very thought of them living together made him extremely satisfied and happy.

"One day. When I get better of course." Kuroko said after swallowing the eggs Akashi fed him. "I still want to live with Seijuuro-kun though... It would be fun."

"Come live with me after graduation Tetsuya." Akashi stopped his movements and looked at Kuroko seriously. Even though he asked this question before, he still feels the need for Kuroko to say 'yes' again. Somehow... this strange feeling that Kuroko will disappear ponders over him. A strange feeling that's been haunting Akashi for a while now.

"Alright, alright. I said I would, didn't I?" Kuroko smiled to reassure Akashi. He moved slowly so he could eventually kiss Akashi's cheek. "After graduation, I promise to live with Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi smiled in return but the feeling just wouldn't disappear. Maybe he's worrying for nothing? After all, Kuroko is right here.

After finishing their breakfast the two lovers got dressed up into their uniforms (of course they helped each other) and then took off to school. Right when they went out the doors, Kuroko's parents came back. They greeted them and continued to walk towards school.

At school, the day was just like any other. They had, classes, lunch and then club activities. It was an ordinary day, apart from the fact that Kuroko and Akashi seemed to be in an extremely good mood. Something Kagami decided to approach Kuroko for.

Kagami dribbled the ball in his hand during training and approached the teal head, "Oi Kuroko. Are you okay?"

Kuroko looked over at Kagami, tilting his head slightly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He answered with a small, almost invisible smile on his face. Anyone would be happy after going up another level in their relationship, right?

"You're definitely not! I can see the evil smile on your face! Did Akashi do something? What happened?" Kagami dropped the ball and grabbed Kuroko by his arms.

"I'm... not sure if Kagami-kun would really like to know." Knowing Kagami, the other would probably become embarrassed after hearing what happened and yell something like "You two had sex?!" In front of the whole team.

"Of course I do! What if he did something bad to you? I have to beat him up if he did!" The bakagami he is, said.

"He didn't do anything bad, trust me." Kuroko reassured. "He actually... did something really good." He murmured, mostly to himself.

"Good?" Kagami tilted his head to the side, confused. But since he didn't do anything to harm or hurt Kuroko, Kagami guesses its ok.

"It's nothing bad so don't worry, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said once more. "Okay?"

"Okay." Kagami nodded and went to pick up his ball. He picked it up before facing Kuroko again. "Just don't act strange... Your smile is terrifying." Kagami joked. Seeing Kuroko smile all the time is really unusual, considering that the teen barely smiles and just has his deadpan face on all the time.

"I'll try to control myself then." Kuroko joked back which was something he rarely did, just like how his smiles were rare. "Come on, let's focus on practice."

Practice went on like normal (despite the fact that almost everyone was on edge because Kuroko and Akashi were super happy that day), and Kuroko and Akashi walked towards Kuroko's house like normal. It was the same as always, both of them talking, holding hands, sometimes even laughing a little. However the difference for this time was the fact that someone had been watching their whole walk home.

Akashi stayed over one more night since he refused to leave when Kuroko's hips still hurt a little, especially after practice.

The next day was normal. Everyone was glad to see that Kuroko and Akashi were back to normal with their usual faces. Seeing them smile all day yesterday was definitely a drastic change and actually terrifying.

There wasn't any practice today since Akashi had work with the student council. It was normal and on these days, Kuroko usually worked at the library. However today the library was already occupied with someone else from the library committee. They told Kuroko that they got it covered and that Kuroko could go home early.

Kuroko would have waited for Akashi but then he'd be doing nothing for an hour. So he decided to walk home by himself, which was something, he hasn't done in a long while.

However, little did Kuroko know that someone was watching him from the other side of the school fence, secretly hiding behind the bushes.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO** **Reality Slap, Kuro13Dead, Rinfantasy, ShinseiShinwa, Yukinaru Suzumi, Jay Dawn, Tetsuna and ghost reader FOR REVIEWING!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOMINE DAIKI! 31.8!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo guys! I'm actually really nervous about this chapter... it's the first time I did lemon in a roleplay so I hope you guys like it XD And this is the real reason the story is M Rated XD But do not fret XD More is to come later XD I'm really anxious and excited for your reviews this time XD Go easy on both of us plz~ Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter! Ah! And sorry that its a bit shorter... We wanted to keep you guys in anticipation on who the next bad guys is XD Sorry! *bows* See you next week! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** I'm at a loss of words, uum- thanks for everyone who's reading and everything c: it's really appreciated :D Don't go too hard on KT, this is really her first lemon~ ;3 Don't worry, I think it gets better as it goes on so don't worry~ ;3

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The grey haired male kneeled down as he eyed Kuroko walking out of the school. Teal hair, teal eyes and the adorable/beautiful face. He remembers is all too clearly. However, this is not how its suppose to be. No. Not like this!

Haizaki Shuugo, the said teen watched as Kuroko made it out of the school grounds and onto the pavement, heading to the other direction from him.

Haizaki remembers the time he first met Kuroko. If he could clearly remember, it was about 10 years ago at the kindergarten. The boy was simply beautiful. From the first time he saw him, Haizaki fell in love. His poor little heart couldn't stop beating every time he gathered the courage to interact with the teal head.

In kindergarten the two of them became friends but then soon everything changed. Kuroko started getting popular and by popular Haizaki means REALLY popular. Girls and boys alike would approach him to ask him to marry them in the future. Even if it might have been a children's joke at the time, Haizaki took it very seriously.

At that moment, Haizaki changed completely. He started acting... different towards Kuroko to the point of bullying him and making his group of friends do the same. By the time, everyone bullied poor Kuroko who didn't even know the reason why.

One day, the young Kuroko walked towards Haizaki with the intention to play with small car toys but when he did, the grey boy threw the toys away and pushed Kuroko to the floor.

"You're so ugly! You should hide your stupid face so that nobody sees it!" Haizaki laughed historically as the poor little Kuroko started to cry, making the teachers come to see what's wrong.

At the time, Haizaki smiled, his goal accomplished. 'Now nobody will fall in love with Kuroko when he hides his face', Haizaki thought and hoped that's what Kuroko would do. And just like Haizaki had planned, Kuroko did. The small boy's hair began to grow from shoulders to chest length with time, completely hiding his face away. Not long, Kuroko started wearing glasses as well.

Haizaki felt achievement and victory. Now the only thing left is to approach Kuroko and confess. During playtime, Haizaki did just that as he gathered the courage and went to confess to his love. However, when he got there, he didn't even get to finish his first word when he saw... Kuroko crying.

When the teal head had seen Haizaki approach him, he started to cry for his life. It hurt Haizaki to get such a reaction... He certainly did not plan this! Not knowing what to do, Haizaki turned around and ran away, out of the classroom and straight home.

He didn't care if the teachers would run after him. All he could see were those beautiful hidden teal blue eyes crying... BECASE OF HIM! That day Haizaki spend the rest of his day at home, thinking back at what he had done.

The next day, Haizaki ignored Kuroko completely, not willing to even approach him. The others would still bully him but Haizaki didn't care anymore. 'If I can't have you then nobody can!' he told himself as he sat in class.

Time passed and everyone went to different middle schools. Haizaki heard that Kuroko would go to the Seirin middle school but decided not to do anything. Maybe he'll just forget about Kuroko and move on?

Now onto the present day, Haizaki sees the very person that has stolen his heart from day one. Kuroko Tetsuya, walking casually on the street and with his hair short! To top it off with no glasses! Haizaki was shocked but knew the reason why.

Yesterday, he was walking by from his school and saw Kuroko for the first time in years with a redhead. Judging by the way they were acting, Haizaki guessed they are dating. This redhead has changed HIS Kuroko completely and now he's set back to get retrieve what is his.

Haizaki clenched his fists as he walked up to Kuroko. When he reached the tealette from behind, Haizaki placed a hand on Kuroko's left shoulder, out of nowhere, before shoving him onto the wall of the school fence.

Kuroko gasped slightly, more in surprise than in pain. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to shake off the pain. Who grabbed him? Kagami? Didn't Kagami already leave? He didn't remember Kagami ever being so rough...

"Kaga-" Kuroko stopped short when he opened his eyes. It wasn't Kagami but some stranger. A stranger who oddly seemed familiar... However whether they seemed familiar or not, this was a stranger who already had him pinned.

His mind raced, trying to find out who this could be. Maybe it was someone Akashi's father hired? But they solved that problem long ago! Why would he make a move now?

He didn't say anything at all, not knowing what to say. Should he call for help? Should he try to hit the other away? No, he couldn't do that. Not only did he hate fighting, but the other was definitely bigger than him.

Haizaki stared at Kuroko wide eyed. He didn't change at all! Those beautiful eyes... they didn't change! Haizaki felt a small blush come to his cheeks the longer he kept looking at the teal teen.

"Haha... haha... You didn't change at all... Not at all!" Small laughter escaped his lips as he put his right hand on his face to hide it.

Didn't change at all? Did this mean they met before? But Kuroko didn't recognize this person at all! "I'm sorry but... have we met?" He asked, staring at the familiar face. Why did the other seem so familiar?

Haizaki stopped laughing but when he raised his head to look at Kuroko, he had to wipe some tears from his eyes. He looked at the teal boy in silence, memories of the past surfacing. He doesn't remember? Kuroko doesn't remember him?

"Does the name Haizaki Shuugo ring a bell?" He asked, leaning in closer to Kuroko's face mockingly.

At first Kuroko was surprised. Haizaki? Then he finally remembered. Haizaki from so many years ago. The Haizaki that bullied him for no reason when he was so young. THAT Haizaki?!

He wanted to move away as his heart started racing fast, but he had no where to go. The memories he tried to forget for so long, the memories that Akashi actually made him forget for these few months, resurfaced. Haizaki was the one who bullied him to the point where he hid away from the world, hiding behind his hair and glasses.

He remembered all the pain he went through that he had to learn to hide, even from his parents. Haizaki was the main reason why he continued to get bullied, even as he went into middle school and eventually high school.

Why was he back? How did he know he was here? Did he perhaps recognize him from the winter cups?

Kuroko stared up at Haizaki, unsure of what to say or do. He didn't want to be near this person. "I-I need to go…"

Haizaki immediately grabbed the bluenette's hand and pinned him back onto the wall when he tried to escape. "You're not going anywhere. We have some catching up to do~" he said as he licked his lips, looking at the teal head predatorily.

Kuroko immediately felt 10x more terrified when Haizaki pinned him. It was bad enough he was on the brink of having a panic attack or something. Now Haizaki had to scare him more? "W...What do you want then?"

"I told you. We need to catch up on things~" Ha said as he looked at the scared Kuroko. It's true that Haizaki's love for the boy didn't disappear. He confirmed it when he saw him for the first time at the Winter Cup from the sidelines. When he saw the bluenette playing, the love resurfaced. No... He probably never stopped loving him.

All this time Haizaki was dating girls. Many, many girls! You wouldn't even be able to count them on two hands! But then again when he thought back about it... it was probably just a way to make him forget whom he really loves. Haizaki was trying to fall in love with someone else but he couldn't do it.

The day when he had met Kuroko Tetsuya for the first time was the day his heart had been stolen. But now that Kuroko's right in front of him, Haizaki is at a loss.

He knows Kuroko is dating that redhead... he feels betrayed. He leaned further down to Kuroko's face.

"Do you remember kindergarten? Back when we played with toys and did all kinds of stuff. We were best buddies but now I feel hurt Kuroko. Didn't you miss me?"

Kuroko didn't miss Haizaki at all. He was trying to forget Haizaki for so long and he managed to forget about him for a year or two. Why did he have to show up now all of a sudden?

"I remember kindergarten." All the good and bad memories. Eventually all the memories further in his school life just became awful. It was all thanks to Haizaki... "I don't know why you feel hurt but I really need to go now. We can always... catch up at another time." And by another time, Kuroko actually meant never.

The grey head tightened his hands on Kuroko's arms, feeling even worse. Kuroko is sacred? So be it! He will have him either way. "Tell me Kuroko... No, Tetsuya. Why do you think I bullied you? Do you even know why you were bullied? Enlighten me. What do you think was the reason?"

Kuroko winced at the slight pain in his arms but then his eyes widened, the pain forgotten. No one except Akashi and his parents can call him Tetsuya. "Don't call me Tetsuya." Kuroko said firmly, pulling at his arms a little. "Let me go now."

Haizaki completely ignored Kuroko's plea and went on with his point, "Why do you think you were bullied all this time! You don't know? Then let me tell you why. It's because of me! I told everyone to bully and beat you up! But I had my motive for doing so…"

"We were just kids and you..." There was no reason why Haizaki should have done that. But wait... If Haizaki made those people bully him... Did they think he was hideous like Haizaki did or were they just following the leader? "Nothing should have made you do that... I don't want to hear it!" Kuroko struggled more, uncaring about the pain.

"I'll come clean and tell you then." Haizaki paused for a moment, his heart beating furiously fast but he hid the blush down. "I-I told everyone to gang up on you because I didn't want anyone to fall in love with you." Ha paused, Kuroko confused.

"You were beautiful... so I couldn't have anyone else fall for you. But what could I have done? I had to do something... and I did it. I told everyone to bully you so that you would hide your face. And just as planned you did!"

"You thought... I was actually beautiful?" Then why didn't Haizaki just say so? Why didn't he just confess? Why did he have to bully him and trick him into changing his looks? Because of Haizaki, he went through so many years of bullying, pain, and crying alone at night. So many lies were told to his parents about his bruises, so many people hated his looks and bullied him to no end. He didn't understand anymore.

What was real any more? Everyone hated him for how he looked and now that he changed his looks a while back, everyone liked him all of a sudden. With the exception of Kagami of course. And Akashi. Akashi said he fell in love with him even when he hid his face. But everyone else... He didn't know what to think about them anymore. Images were so stupid and stressful, they even hurt him.

"Why... Why didn't you just tell me that then? Do you know what I've been through? Even after kindergarten, the bullying continued and it wouldn't stop..." Kuroko's hands tightened and he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself since he felt like crying.

"I couldn't do that. I felt guilty for doing it I admit but... my original aim was not accomplished." Haizaki clenched his fists. He had to get the truth out now. "I love you Tetsuya. I love you." He finally said, twice as if to reassure himself that he had actually said it. After all these years...

"I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you. Love at first sight you could say. I didn't have the courage to confess so I didn't say anything. But then I got scared... What if someone else falls in love with you? I couldn't have that!" Haizaki raised his voice, startling the poor bluenette.

"So I thought 'Hey! If I can't have him then nobody can!', so I told everyone to gang up on you to make you hide your face. And you did. After that, I gathered up the courage to confess but when I approached you, you started crying. I realized what I had done so I had ran away and never talked to you again." Haizaki looked down onto the ground.

"Now that I met you again... I confirmed it. My love for you didn't disappear. It never did." He looked up again.

"I love you Tetsuya."

Kuroko just stared at Haizaki. What was Haizaki trying to accomplish? He knew that Haizaki was just a kid back then and didn't know better, but did he really expect him to tell him he loved him back?

Maybe if he didn't fall for Haizaki's plan and didn't get bullied, and maybe if he didn't fall for Akashi, just maybe he would have fallen in love with Haizaki. But he loved Akashi and he definitely didn't love Haizaki.

"I... I'm already with someone, so I can't return your feelings..." Kuroko tried not to feel guilty. He hated hurting people's feelings.

'Someone... The redhead!' Haizaki thought as he once again tightened his grip on the bluenette. "Break up with him." Haizaki said, his voice cold, void of any emotion or sympathy. Why should he care if Kuroko loves that damn redhead? He loved him first so Kuroko is his right?

"Break up with him" He commanded again.

Kuroko almost gasped at the pain but once again, he pushed back the pain. "Break up...? I'm not going to break up with him." He said with confusion but also a little irritation. This almost reminded him of his situation with Akashi's father.

"No, when I say you break up, you'll break up." Haizaki looked at the bluenette intensely but not nervous. On the contrary, he felt really confident and calm.

"I'm the leader of the biggest gang in the city. We're called 'Grey Ash'~ I'm sure you've heard of us in the news or somewhere. We're quite famous~" Haizaki smirked when he saw Kuroko's expression change with the mention of the name 'Grey Ash'.

"Who knows~ Don't blame me if something happens to your redhead~ I don't know... maybe an accident of sorts?" Haizaki's smirk widened.

"Don't!" Kuroko said, a bit too quickly for his liking. He couldn't have Akashi hurt. Not by such a dangerous gang. "Please, don't... Don't hurt him." He pleaded softly.

"Haha!" laughter escaped Haizaki's large grin as he leaned in further to Kuroko's face. Just at the crook of his neck and whispered, "Then break up with him~ You'll be my bitch in the gang~ I'll introduce you to everyone else~" He sarcastically said as he licked Kuroko's earlobe.

Kuroko shuddered, pushing down his feelings of disgust when he felt the lick. It took everything in him to avoid trying to hit Haizaki away. "But..." He loved Akashi. He couldn't just break up with him just to be some... plaything! But if he didn't, Akashi could get hurt, maybe even killed!

"...I'll..." Kuroko closed his eyes tightly, feeling the guilt inside him rise. "I'll break it off tomorrow…"

Haizaki's smirk widened, content to have things his way. "Good boy~" He licked Kuroko's ear once more, deciding to tease the bluenette further.

"But how will I make sure you don't escape? When you go back to school, how will I know if you won't run away with your redhead?" he sadistically said but thought of an idea. "What's his name?" Haizaki asked. If he has a name, then it would be easier to track that person... more harm could be done.

"I won't run away, I promise. You don't need to know his name." Kuroko insisted. He didn't want to get Akashi hurt. If Akashi got hurt and it was all his fault... He didn't know what he'd do with himself.

Haizaki suddenly grabbed Kuroko by his chin, squishing his cheeks with his hand. "You'll tell me his name. You're mine now so you have to obey me." he squeezed, silently telling him that worse could happen if he doesn't give a name.

Kuroko felt the pain again but he refused to tell Haizaki. He didn't care if he got hurt. He just didn't want Akashi harmed. "Promise not to hurt him."

"Promise~" Haizaki promised, but his voice had a playful tone to it.

"Promise me seriously." Kuroko said firmly, staring down Haizaki.

Haizaki stared down at the bluenette. He grinned. He will play along~ "Promise" he firmly said.

Kuroko was still hesitant but then sighed. Hopefully Akashi won't get hurt now. "It's... Akashi Seijuuro…"

"Akashi" Haizaki tried the name on his tongue and hated the feel. The name of the man that fell in love with what is his. They won't get along... that's for sure. Perhaps he could show this Akashi who rules this city~

He looked down onto Kuroko before smirking. After all those years, he's finally his for the taking. He is his!

Once Haizaki let Kuroko go, telling him he can go home now, Kuroko didn't waste any time trying to get home. Even with his weak stamina, he ran all the way home. He felt so awful. He was Akashi's. They were together for a couple of months and they even went further in their relationship not long ago. Then the person who ruined his life showed up and is trying to take that away...

He had to think of something but... what if Akashi got hurt? He'd have to play along until he thought of a plan.

Kuroko didn't get much sleep which was unusual for him, but he didn't question it. Today was the day he had to break things off with the person he loved just to be with a person he hated. He just hoped Akashi would understand...

He went to school and tried acting normal. It was easy since he hid his emotions well for so many years. You know, thanks to Haizaki. When he made it to his class, he forced himself not to avoid looking at Akashi. He slightly smiled at the other as he sat in his seat but he just didn't feel happy like he used to when he saw Akashi. Just thinking about what he had to do... It made him so angry yet devastated.

Akashi's eyebrow raised at Kuroko's smile. When Akashi lifted his hand to wave at his lover, something felt wrong. Not by the fact that Kuroko seemed down, or by the way his head was looking downwards just before he came into the class.

What gave Akashi the strange feeling came from that unnatural smile. With his Emperor Eye it was easy to spot. Plus, he has known Kuroko for quite some time now to tell that something is wrong. Akashi was about to stand up before...

"Lesson is starting class! Please be seated!" the teacher entered the classroom and started arranging his notes and books on his table. Akashi sat back down with a sigh. He will definitely ask Kuroko what is wrong after the class.

The teacher arranged his notes and pushed his glasses upwards before he faced his students, "Today an exchange student will be joining us. He will be staying here for some time so please give him a warm welcome." The teacher's announcement made everyone gasp in surprise. Who could it be this late in the semester?

Suddenly the doors, opened to reveal an all too familiar figure.

Kuroko didn't even bother to look up. He knew who it was and he didn't want to see him. He shook a little and tried to calm himself. Not that it would matter since most people wouldn't see him.

"Let me introduce Haizaki Shougo. He'll be joining this class. Please introduce yourself Haizaki-kun" the teacher passed on the word to the grey head.

Haizaki didn't say anything at first, making everyone confused as to why he wasn't introducing himself. The teacher fidgeted, not knowing what to do with the silence.

"E-Ehem... Alright Haizaki-kun, please sit down. There's an empty seat at the back of the class next to Akashi-kun." the teacher pointed to an empty desk to Akashi's right, Haizaki pleased with the seat choice.

He walked towards his desk, getting stares along the way and finally sat down. He glared at Akashi, the redhead returning the look but confused as to why he was giving it.

"Alright class, let's begin the lesson." the teacher picked up his book and began his lesson but Haizaki uninterestingly yawned and looked at his now 'lover', who was sitting on the other side of Akashi. Ironical, how the redhead was seated between them. As if symbolizing that he is a thorn, an obstacle in the way of his relationship with Kuroko.

Haizaki smirked, suddenly standing up. The teacher and everyone else turned around when they head the creak of the chair as Haizaki stood up and picked up his chair.

He brought it over next to Kuroko's desk and lazily sat down next to his 'lover'. When he did, Haizaki smiled as he put a hand over Kuroko's shoulder. "Continue teach~" he said as he leaned in and leaned Kuroko closer to whisper something.

"I wonder what face he'll make when he finds out~" Haizaki sadistically whispered, a wide smirk on his face as the teacher continued on with his lesson. The tension and uneasiness still in the air.

Kuroko wished he would never have to see that face but it had to be done. He refused to have Akashi hurt and if breaking up was the only way... He'd have to do it.

Why did Haizaki have to do this? If he really loved Kuroko, he'd let the boy love and be with whomever he wanted. At least, that's what Kuroko thought.

Kuroko made Haizaki remove his arm from his shoulders so he could lean over to Akashi. He tried not to show any emotion as he whispered to him. "C-Can I talk to you in private? During lunch would be fine."

Akashi glared holes onto Haizaki. What was he doing sitting next to Kuroko? And why did Kuroko just accept it? He raised an eyebrow at Kuroko's sudden question. Fear... he could sense pure fear in Kuroko's voice, as well as sadness.

Akashi abruptly stood up from his chair, the whole class returning their attention on the three again. "Let's talk" Akashi said, exchanging challenging glares with Haizaki who smirked in return. Haizaki stood up and followed Akashi out of the classroom, all of the students and the teacher speechless at their bold act but they could sense something was going to happen due to the tense atmosphere.

Kuroko didn't know what to say when the two left. Most people stared at him when they left, probably looking for answers on why the guys sitting beside Kuroko just suddenly got up and left.

Unable to take the stares and the thought of Akashi getting hurt, Kuroko stood up too. The teacher didn't even try to say anything as he walked to the door and left the classroom. He had to make sure Akashi was alright. He just sighed in relief when he saw that the two weren't fighting or something.

Haizaki and Akashi stared at each other for a while when Akashi finally spoke up. "What do you think you're doing?" Voice as sharp as a knife.

Haizaki smirked as he leaned on the window, "What? I can't cuddle with my bitch?"

Akashi clenched his fists. Anger almost taking root of him if he didn't have enough will power to control himself. "Call Tetsuya that one more time and you won't live till tomorrow."

"Haha! But he is! He's mine now! You're officially dumped!" Haizaki laughed the words out when both of them noticed the sliding doors and Kuroko appearing from within.

Haizaki's smirk widened as he went to stand next to Kuroko, his hand thrown lazily around the bluenette. "See? We're a thing~ He loves me and only me~"

Akashi, holding onto the last strings of his control approached the two, forming a fist but hit the air beside Kuroko as Haizaki evaded. "Don't you dare touch him." Akashi said with pure venom in his voice.

Kuroko wanted so badly to go to Akashi; to hide behind him and hope Haizaki just disappeared. He wanted to say that he didn't love Haizaki and he only loved Akashi. He just wanted to be with Akashi.

But he couldn't. If he did any of that, Haizaki would hurt Akashi. He wouldn't live with himself if he got Akashi hurt. "Please don't fight." He said instead, looking at Akashi then Haizaki. "Neither of you. Please don't fight now.."

Akashi stood protectively in front of Kuroko, facing Haizaki head on. "Don't worry Tetsuya. Its alright." he said but when he did, Haizaki let out a chuckle.

"Haha! You really don't know what's going on here don't you! Come here Kuroko~" Haizaki waved his wrist for Kuroko to come to him. Akashi looked confused but didn't back down. Kuroko wouldn't possibly walk up to Haizaki like nothing?

As much as Kuroko wanted to stay beside Akashi, he couldn't disobey Haizaki. If he did, Akashi could get hurt, or worse.

Kuroko slowly made his way to Haizaki, hugging himself with his arms. He didn't look at Akashi. He was too ashamed to look at the other. When he made it to Haizaki, he didn't look at either of them.

Akashi looked at Kuroko in disbelief, "T-Tetsuya?" He managed to say as Haizaki put his arms around Kuroko one again in victory. "Haha! See! He's mine now~ You better back off big boy~" Haizaki mocked but none of it reached Akashi's ears. All he is looking at right now is Kuroko and Kuroko only.

"T-Tetsuua... W-Why?" Akashi was left speechless. He couldn't believe this was happening at all.

"I'm sorry..." Kuroko mumbled, still refusing to look directly at Akashi. He felt like crying again but he held back. He didn't want to do that in front of Haizaki and Akashi. "We can't... be together anymore." He wanted to say that he still loved Akashi and that he didn't want to do this, but then Haizaki would hurt Akashi.

"Haha!" Haizaki began laughing historically while Akashi stood in place. His whole body losing strength. He still believed that this is a dream of sorts. Kuroko wouldn't... he can't...

Haizaki saw the change in Akashi's expression to panic. He licked his lips in amusement and enjoyment of seeing Akashi suffer. Maybe he could...

Haizaki smirked before grabbing Kuroko, positioning him so that he faces him. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, kissed the bluenette deeply. Akashi widened his eyes in shock.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO SasukoUchmaki2012, Reality Slap, Kuro13Dead, Rinfantasy, ShinseiShinwa, Yukinaru Suzumi, Nikon, Hana, Jay Dawn, ghost reader, huangangelin and Tetsuna FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo guys! 1st of all I just want to apologise if the lemon was too sudden. I noticed that some people didn't review (I'm watching u~ XD) So sorry if it was unexpected! But plz remember, this story was M Rated from the beginning XD But still, sorry! *Sakurai mode* I have no words for this chapter. It broke my heart as well while writing this... *ehem* On a sidenote, thank you for the LOVELY reviews! More and more new faces are showing up! And it makes me SUPER HAPPY! 3 Thank you! 3 3 3 So till next week :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** So now we finally know Tetsuya's past c: Took long enough huh~? I hope y'all were patient enough for it~ anyway, thanks for reviewing and everything! It's really appreciated~

Kitten Update: Since it was my mother's birthday yesterday, she finally named one of the kits for good luck! She has named one of the kittens which is a cream color "Image". I have named the other as well. The other kit is an orange one with orange stripes and I've named them "Finny" :3 Are those good names? I hope so- I mean, it's better than our new puppy who's name is.. well, "Puppy".

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Kuroko just barely stopped himself from gasping in surprise. He didn't want to give Haizaki access that easily. He wanted to push Haizaki away but that might anger the other...

It felt so disgusting kissing someone other than Akashi. But it was absolutely killing him, knowing that Akashi was watching him kiss someone else.

When enough was enough, Kuroko placed his hands on Haizaki's shoulders and pushed a little. He needed a breath and he couldn't stand the thought of Akashi staring at them anymore.

Haizaki let go as saliva connected their lips. In front of them stood Akashi, speechless. He is in such a shock that he can't even move. Kuroko and that person had done something only he and Kuroko do. Their shared heated love, the kiss, has been stolen from them. It just couldn't be happening.

"And there you have it~ You're dumped so accept it~" Haizaki hissed as he turned to walk away, with Kuroko beside him. "Haha! Loser!" Haizaki called out as Akashi stood in the hallway at the exact same spot, watching Kuroko and Haizaki's retreating figures disappear from his sight.

As soon as they were far enough and turned a corner, Kuroko stopped. He couldn't believe Haizaki did that. It was one to break up with Akashi, but to do it like that...!

"Why did you do that? I was going to do what you said at lunch! Why did you have to do that?" He couldn't imagine how much pain Akashi must be in. If he were in Akashi's position, he would have been so devastated and confused.

Haizaki stopped with Kuroko and looked at him, amusement evident on his large smirk. He pushed Kuroko onto the wall and leaned towards him, "Shut up. I'm in charge now so you'll listen to what I say." He leaned in to kiss Kuroko again, with as much passion as the last time.

Kuroko didn't want to kiss Haizaki again. He didn't want to feel disgusted or feeling like he betrayed Akashi again. He just couldn't do it. However he couldn't voice these desires. They would just go unheard to Haizaki. The other would just probably laugh then kiss him more to add to his agony. The best he could do was turn his head away from Haizaki, not wanting to be kissed again.

Once the kiss was broken, Haizaki moved away. He didn't want to attend classes... so what to do? Maybe he could sleep on the rooftop? He grabbed Kuroko's hand and started going to the said place, not caring that Kuroko will miss classes.

"H-Hey, wait! Class is that way!" Kuroko said, slightly pulling on his hand. "We have to go back to class!"

"Boring~ We're going to the rooftop. You'll be my pillow to sleep on." Haizaki didn't care at all about school or studying as well as Kuroko's needs. He just does what he wants.

"B-But... It's class!" Kuroko tried to change the others mind but Haizaki never budged. He sighed as he followed Haizaki to the rooftop. Only for today. He wasn't skipping any more classes after that!

They walked up the stairs to the rooftop and found that the doors were unlocked, much to Kuroko's misery. They stepped onto the roof as Haizaki put his hands on his hips and inhaled the fresh air. He then turned towards the bluenette, "Sit down."

Kuroko sighed. "Only for today, okay? After today I'm not skipping anymore class."

"You'll do what I tell you got it? Even if you have to skip classes. Now shut up and sit down."

"I'm not skipping any more classes. I care about my education." Kuroko said as he sat down, looking up at Haizaki.

Haizaki yawned as he sat down next to Kuroko and then put his head on Kuroko's lap. "Just shut up." He said before he drifted into the world of dreams.

Kuroko frowned but didn't say anything. If being with Haizaki meant keeping Akashi safe then he'd do it. However if it affected his education... He sighed and stayed still. He'd rather keep Akashi safe.

He didn't know how long it's been since they've been up there. His legs have been numb for a while and he was starting to feel restless staying in one spot all day. He was about to just lay down and maybe nap like Haizaki was, but a buzzing in his pocket interrupted his thoughts.

He pulled out his phone, curious of who was texting him.

 _ **From: Kise**_

 _ **Subject: AKASHICCHI**_

 _ **KUROKOCCHI! Akashicchi looks REALLY upset and I can't do anything to make him feel better! Where did you go? Akashicchi needs his Kurokocchi!**_

Kuroko didn't bother replying. Akashi was devastated and it was all because of him. He wished he could tell Akashi but that might put him in danger. If Akashi knew, he'd try to stop Haizaki and end up getting hurt. He couldn't let that happen. He'd do anything to keep Akashi safe.

That day Akashi was not himself at all. He couldn't concentrate on the lesson so he stood up and searched the school for Kuroko. But he was nowhere to be seen. He even took Kise along with him to help with the search but no luck. Its like they evaporated from the face of the earth.

However, finally lunch came. Knowing that man's lazy attitude, he will probably be here during lunch, and if he's there then Kuroko will be as well. And as luck would have it he is.

Akashi watched as Haizaki and Kuroko appeared from the hallway. When Haizaki went to take, slash, order his food, Akashi grabbed Kuroko and pulled him into the janitor's room. He put his hand on Kuroko's mouth so that a surprised gasp doesn't alert Haizaki that something is wrong.

Once he and Kuroko were inside the room, Akashi closed it and turned to face the bluenette.

"Tetsuya, what's going on?" he calmly asked.

"...Nothing's going on." Kuroko desperately wanted to run into Akashi's arms and spill out everything that happened, but he couldn't. That would endanger Akashi and he would not let Akashi get hurt. "I-I need to go... before he sees me missing…"

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand, but had the gentleness it always had. "Did he threaten you? Did he promise something in exchange? I know you wouldn't do something like that. Not of your own free will. I know you Tetsuya, so please. Tell me what he did to threaten or bribe you."

Kuroko felt a little relieved that Akashi didn't think he really wanted to he with Haizaki. It made him feel more guilty about doing this. "I-I can't. I can't tell you. You'll get hurt if I do.."

"Hurt?" Akashi thought for a while and finally came to a conclusion. What if Kuroko was doing this for him? "Did he threaten to hurt me if you don't go out with him?

"I-It's not just him who would hurt you." Kuroko said before shaking his head. "Please don't get involved. I really need to go before he notices we're gone. He'll know that we are alone together and he won't like that..."

Akashi didn't let Kuroko go, tightening his hold a bit, "We'll figure something out. If it's me you're worrying about then its fine. I can take care of myself so you don't have to do this. Besides... seeing you and him... doing the thing we do... hurts more than anything…"

"It's not fine! If it was just him, maybe, but it's not just him! It's... something way bigger..." Kuroko didn't want to say it. He was scared at just the mention of their name. No matter how smart, rich or strong Akashi was, he'd get hurt by Haizaki's gang. "It hurts me too and I know it's just killing you, but something worse would happen if I don't do this."

He suddenly clung onto Akashi, burying his face into Akashi's chest. "Please... I'm glad you know that I still love you. I know it's hurting both of us, but I can't stop him unless I go out with him.. It feels so disgusting and it's only the first day but.." Kuroko had to stop to breathe. His hold on Akashi was tight and he was shaking hard. With the fear of Akashi getting hurt and the memories of his past with Haizaki combined, he felt like he was suffocating.

Akashi put his arms around Kuroko reassuringly, embracing him. Protecting him from the harm outside. What could possibly scare his lover so much? He'll have to investigate more into this matter and find out who exactly this Haizaki Shuugo is.

"Still, I can't tolerate this Tetsuya." Akashi's eyes almost shone in the darkness, just like ruby emeralds. However, full of anger and rage.

"I don't know what else to do... You'll get hurt. Even if you or maybe even your father did something, you'd still get hurt." Kuroko said with a shaky voice.

Akashi placed his thumb under Kuroko's chin to make him look upwards at him. He smiled at his lover, knowing he must be going through so much worse than himself. But after the incident with his father, Akashi can't allow Kuroko to be hurt again... never again.

He leaned down and kissed his lover passionately. Cleaning the traces that Haizaki left on Kuroko. The kiss conveyed so much, love, reassurance and their bond.

Kuroko felt a little better when Akashi kissed him. He was glad Akashi wasn't afraid to kiss him or hold him close like this. He held onto Akashi tightly and returned the kiss immediately, needing Akashi's reassurance.

The two kissed like no tomorrow, scared of what the next minute and hour may throw at them. Suddenly, they heard an all too familiar voice outside call "Yo! Tetsuya~ Where are you!?" Haizaki called out, not caring that everyone looked at him because of how loud he is.

Kuroko jumped a little in shock before slowly pulling away from the kiss. "...I need to go." He murmured, looking at Akashi sadly. "I love you Seijuuro-kun, okay? Please don't get involved, I don't want you hurt…"

Kuroko took his leave but before he could open the doors, Akashi grabbed him once again. "I'll find the solution. Until then wait for me." He said with a serious look. How would one feel when his lover leaves off to be with another man? Anything but happy.

However, hearing Kuroko's pleas, Akashi will have to do his own digging before taking action. He'll have to do it as soon as possible. Time is precious and he doesn't want Kuroko next to that man any second longer.

Kuroko just simply nodded. He just hoped Akashi didn't get hurt in the process. He quickly left, not wanting to irritate Haizaki by suddenly disappearing. Luckily he found the other roaming a different hall so he wasn't caught coming out of the janitor's closet where he and Akashi spoke. He made up the excuse of getting notes from the classes he missed, something Haizaki dismissed boredly. Kuroko just sighed and thought about Akashi. He was so glad Akashi understood. He just hoped the other didn't hurt himself.

After school Haizaki commanded Kuroko to go with him. Where, Kuroko wasn't sure but he had little choice since Haizaki wasn't gonna have no as an answer. They left the school grounds and walked towards the city.

They walked and walked until they reached the entry of a dark alleyway, hidden from the general public. "Let's go." Haizaki said as he pulled Kuroko with him into the darkness of the dirty street.

"I-I'm not sure about this." Kuroko said as he was pulled along. "Where are we going exactly...?" Being in a dark and narrow alleyway with such a dangerous person was truly terrifying.

"I'll introduce you to my mates~ The gang~" Haizaki pulled as they entered the dark alleyway. The further in they walked, the darker it got.

"N-No, that's okay. I don't have to meet them." Kuroko insisted quickly. Why would anyone want to meet the most dangerous gang in your hometown? "Let's just go?"

Haizaki stopped to look at his 'lover' and turned around. "What I say goes and if I say I want you to meet them then you will. Who knows... maybe we can do more interesting things?" He resumed walking, holding Kuroko's hand tighter.

Kuroko felt a little more frightened when he heard Haizaki say that. What does he mean by "interesting things"? He decided to just stay quiet however he did try to walk as slow as possible, even if Haizaki was dragging him along.

"Come on!" Haizaki pulled a bit more when he felt Kuroko dragging slowly behind him. The two walked when they finally reached a dead end. However, at the end of the road, there was a square like room (but outside), which contained broken, used couches, a table and an old TV used for playing video games.

In the room there were five people. Gang members. All of them wore torn up clothes and most of them were smoking cigars while playing video games, sitting on the large broken couch. All of them were alerted when they heard someone approaching and suddenly took out their guns to point it at the intruders.

"It's just me faggots!" Haizaki said as the gang put their guns back into their pouches, or lazily threw them on the table.

"Yo boss! What's up?" one asked, but concentrated on his game.

Another member tilted his head to look at his boss and... an unfamiliar figure beside him.

"Who's that boss? A newbie?"

Haizaki walked towards another couch with Kuroko beside him. He sat down and pulled Kuroko to sit on his lap.

"Something like that. He's my new bitch~" Haizaki said as he grabbed Kuroko's chin and licked his cheek.

Kuroko shuddered a little in disgust but he hid the emotion from his face. He didn't like being called that but it was even worse being seen as a newbie. He didn't want to be apart of the gang, even if he was just Haizaki's plaything.

"...I've seen your gang so... can we get out of here now?" He asked quietly, glancing back at Haizaki.

"Aww~ He's cute boss~" The gang members laughed after hearing Kuroko's silent plea. They started to make fun of him.

"What? Scared already?"

"I don't think we're that scary~ What do you guys think?"

"Nah~ We're actually little boys just playing with toys~" a member held his gun up in the air, as if its a toy. Nothing more.

"See~" he pointed the gun towards Kuroko before placing it back onto the table lazily.

The game finished, or at least the round they were playing and turned around to look at Kuroko sitting on Haizaki's lap. They all whistled.

"Are you sure you're not a babe?"

"Haha seriously! Boss is it a she or a he? I got bets on a she!"

"Me too!"

Haizaki laughed before suddenly grabbing Kuroko's school uniform and tearing it open to reveal his flat chest.

"It's a he idiots! See!" He said as he put his hands on Kuroko's chest, exploring the naked skin.

"D-Don't do that!" Kuroko said quickly, pushing Haizaki's hands away. It was bad enough he was surrounded by dangerous people who thought guns were just toys, but now that Haizaki not only ripped his school uniform, he was exposing him! To random dangerous people!

Haizaki didn't stop, seeing the struggle as a provocation rather than a plea to stop. He smirked as he touched further, putting his hands deeper into Kuroko's torn uniform. The laughter and giggle of the gang members only drove Haizaki further to continue.

However, suddenly a hand was placed on one of Haizaki's hands. The grey head looked up to see another member of his gang.

"That's enough Haizaki. You're scaring him." The raven haired teen said, making Haizaki frown. He pulled out his hands from Kuroko's bare chest.

"Che! You're no fun Nijimura! Can't you see we were having fun?" Haizaki started but the other members on the couch soon got distracted when 'Start!' appeared on their TV screen, telling them a new round is about to being. They grabbed their controllers and started playing.

Meanwhile, Haizaki faced Nijimura who looked over at Kuroko. "The name's Nijimura. Nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Kuroko just simply looked up at Nijimura for a few moments. Why did someone who seemed nice be apart of this gang? He slowly reached out to shake Nijimura's hand and after he was done, he quickly moved his arm back so he could cover his chest. Being exposed in such a place was really uncomfortable.

"Geez... Why are you always so damn polite!" Haizaki hissed but Nijimura didn't flinch. He looked at Haizaki calmly.

"You're just too rude for your own good." Nijimura spared another glance at Kuroko. And just by the look of things he could tell that Kuroko was not here willingly. But what puzzled Nijimura was the fact that Kuroko is a male. Usually Haizaki would bring a new woman every day just to play with her and then change to a new one. Why did he bring Kuroko here?

Nijimura sat beside Haizaki and Kuroko, taking his gun out from his sheathe, cleaning it.

"Were you out?" asked Haizaki.

"Yeah. I had something to take care of." Nijimura was focused on cleaning his gun.

Kuroko was still curious on why Nijimura was in this gang when he seemed so nice. Was the other just taking it? Or was there a reason behind it?

He hesitantly looked back at Haizaki before glancing away. "Do you... have a shirt I can wear…?"

"No. You'll have to do like this~' Haizaki teasingly said, but Nijimura beside them sighed before standing up. Both Haizaki and Kuroko looked up at him in confusion before the raven head re-appeared with a shirt in hand. He walked up to Kuroko and handed him the shirt.

"It's a bit torn but it's better than what you have on right now."

Kuroko looked up at Nijimura with slight relief. "Thank you." It was better than nothing. He swiftly put on the shirt after removing his torn uniform. He'd have to get a new one now.

"Che!" Haizaki watched annoyedly as Nijimura calmly sat back down. Was he defying Haizaki? He won't have that on his watch! Suddenly he pulled on Kuroko's shirt, ripping it in half out of sheer anger.

"Don't do this shit Nijimura! I make the rules here!" Haizaki hissed.

"Can you please stop ripping the shirts I wear? It hurts you know." Kuroko said with a small frown. As scared as he was, he was starting to get irritated too.

Haizaki grabbed Kuroko's chin tightly and turned it so that Kuroko faced him, "Shut up! I make the rules here!" He said as he slapped the bluenette.

Kuroko felt the sting from the slap but it honestly didn't hurt too much. After what happened with Akashi's father a month or so before, a slap was definitely not going to hurt him. "Good thing that was a weak hit. I mean, you definitely wouldn't want to ruin this face right? Since that's the only thing you care about with me." He quietly hissed out.

Haizaki's eyes widened. He never thought Kuroko would fight back... that nerd in the past... actually had some guts? The boss was fuming with anger but before Kuroko could say any more, Nijimura quickly stood up and covered Kuroko's mouth with his hand. He grabbed Kuroko and got him off Haizaki's lap.

"Don't say any more. It'll only get worse. Realize the situation you're in" Nijimura whispered so that none of the gang members heard.

Haizaki stood up from the couch, not liking what's happening. He folded the sleeves of his shirt, as if he was gonna fight someone.

"Clam down Haizaki. This kid doesn't know his place. Let me teach him how we do things here." Nijimura said as he still held his hand on Kuroko's mouth, restraining him. It's surprising how clam this man can be, a noteworthy trait in this type of business.

"No way in hell! I need to have a word with him first!" Haizaki hissed but Nijimura countered.

"No I'll do it. You wouldn't wanna ruin your relationship with him would you?"

Haizaki stood in place; his eyes glanced at Kuroko, full of rage. The boss didn't say anything as he annoyedly sat back down onto the couch. Nijimura nodded as he and the restrained Kuroko walked towards the hallway. Away from the hideout.

Once the two were a distance away, Nijimura let go of the bluenette.

Kuroko moved away from Nijimura a little, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry but..." Haizaki just made him so angry. He's never been this frustrated before at anything, not even Akashi's father. When it was Akashi's father, he was only like that because he wanted to make sure Akashi and his company only had the best. He eventually accepted him. But Haizaki... He was only toying with him. Liking him only for his looks and he'd still hit him and expose him to others.

"Don't do that again, it'll only create more problems." He calmly said as he looked at the bluenette. This is his chance to get some answers, "How do you know Haizaki? Surely he must have forced you into this for a reason?"

"We knew each other when we were really young. He said he apparently loved me back then but he didn't want anyone else to love me." He decided not to mention the whole 'nerd and bullying' thing. "Now he's found me again and he forced me to break up with my lover just to be his plaything…"

Nijimura sighed "That's just like him... Anyway, I have something for you." Nijimura ruffled through his pocked and got out a small, almost thorn paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Kuroko who read the note:

" _ **Hold on Tetsuya. Help will arrive soon.**_

 _ **From Akashi"**_

"How did you get this?" Kuroko asked in shock. He was so happy yet concerned that Akashi was coming to help, but how did Nijimura get this?

"The less you know the better. You look like the type who can't keep secrets." Nijimura leaned on a wall beside him.

"I'll just tell you this... Akashi will help you so you just have to wait. When everything is solved, you'll get your answers."

Kuroko pouted a little. He could keep a secret! "Okay... Thank you for showing me this. And for helping me back there." He sighed softly. "I shouldn't have said that... Now he's angry with me."

"Just bear with it. I know it must be frustrating having to deal with Haizaki but if you fight back it'll just get worse. He could beat you up or even worse. Trust me, just go along with him and at the end you'll get your revenge." Nijimura said but Kuroko cough a slight expression of sadness in his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. After all, I'm also a thug." He said before turning around to walk back. "Let's head back. He'll wonder where we are for so long. Act as if I've hurt you or something."

Kuroko watched after Nijimura for a moment. Even if Nijimura was a thug, if Akashi knew him, he must he nice. Right? He quickly followed Nijimura even though he didn't want to go back. As soon as they were back, Kuroko immediately ran to Haizaki and clung to the other before he could even realize. When Nijimura walked into the room next, Kuroko acted like he was frightened and hid his face into Haizaki's chest. He hated being so close to Haizaki but he had to listen to Nijimura.

"What are you doing?" Haizaki wondered but wen he saw Nijimura enter, he guessed it must be due to the punishment.

"Awww! The baby got scared!"

"Haha scary cat!"

The other members who were still engrossed into their game said but didn't take their eyes off the game. Haizaki on the other hand frowned, pulling Kuroko so that he sat next to him.

Nijimura said nothing as he sat beside Kuroko (not close of course) and started cleaning his gun.

Kuroko didn't know what to do now. It felt awkward since he had to act close to Haizaki and scared of Nijimura. "H-Haizaki-kun.." Kuroko started softly. "Am I.. not allowed to wear a new shirt? I'd like to cover up completely since I don't want anyone else seeing... except you of course." He barely managed to hide his disgust when he said that. It felt disgusting but if it got him a shirt to cover up, it would probably be worth it.

Haizaki raised his eyebrow, surprised by Kuroko's sudden behavior. Just what did Nijimura do? Haizaki always found the man mysterious. He didn't know why but whenever he tried to read through Nijimura he just couldn't figure out his motives. He's still an unexpected element in Haizaki's territory. However, seeing how he made his 'lover' obedient, Haizaki guessed he could trust him.

"Of course not. I want to see your bare body. if you hide it under the shirt then I won't be able to~"

Kuroko frowned a little but didn't say anything more. He just hoped Akashi could find a way to help him without getting himself hurt. He rubbed his eyes a little, holding back a yawn. For some reason, dealing with everything just made him so tired. Well, Haizaki was a tiring person.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO ZestyPickle, allanimefreak73754, Akashi Seiko-chan, SasukoUchmaki2012, Akakuro Seiya, Rinfantasy, Kuro13Dead, huangangelin, AyakiStory, ShinseiShinwa, KazueHiromi, Jay Dawn, ghost reader, Q, Jounouchi123, Jay Dawn, kuro15fe and Tetsuna FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** H-Hello... *sneezes*... How are you guys?... *caught* I feel like shit :( I'm sick but I still have to go to school... Plus I was super busy today :( Gomen! We were gonna answer your questions with Akashi and Kuroko but because I'm busy we can't. But they will reply to your reviews in the next chapter so please look forward to it XD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! WOW! I was so shocked! You guys reviewed like crazy! Hmmm... so bad chapters = more reviews? Interesting... *evil laugh* hehe~ I see, I see... Maybe we should have more bad things happen~ XD No but seriously thank you guys so much! It shocked me to see how emotional some of you got about the previous chapter! Thank you so much for caring about the story to this extend! I really hope this chapter cheered you up a bit from the previous one XD Thank you guys and see you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** It was so amusing to see you guys yell "Akashi, he obviously loves you! Why are you assuming he doesn't?!"~ Did you honestly think we'd make Akashi so oblivious~? Anyway, thanks for the reviews c: I've never gotten such long reviews before so it's nice to see c: Next chapter we'll most likely have Sei and Tetsuya responding to the reviews as thanks so wait for that~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

This is why Kuroko hated drinking.

He had no idea why Haizaki wanted to take him to a pub of all places. It's been over a week since this fake relationship began and this is the first time Haizaki took him to such a place.

They were underage so how did they even get in? Well, they got in because it seemed Haizaki knew the bodyguard there. Or maybe he's already been here before and was allowed in? Kuroko didn't really care. He hated it either way.

Drunken people yelling and laughing too loudly, some fights breaking out, yet no one stopped drinking to care. This is why Kuroko hates drinking. Because people act like idiots when they're drunk or even the tiniest bit tipsy.

Normally Kuroko would say he's uncomfortable and ask to leave, but that only proved useless every time he did that. Haizaki either ignored him or got annoyed with him so it was pointless to complain. 'I don't know which is worse. The hideout or here.' Kuroko thought bitterly.

Haizaki leaned on the couch, his eyes clouded by fog due to alcohol. He looked at Kuroko, barely maintaining consciousness when he leaned towards him. "Drink some~ It's good for you~" as he said that, Kuroko could smell the stench of a smell coming from his mouth.

"No thanks... I don't drink." Kuroko said, shaking his head. As if he'd drink in Haizaki's presence. Well, he didn't like drinking in general so he definitely wouldn't drink in Haizaki's presence.

"Come on~ Come on~ You have to have some~~" The leader of the gang lazily said, swinging side by side, not able to sit straight. He took one full bottle of red whine and poured it into his mouth before facing the bluenette. He grabbed Kuroko's cheeks and forced a kiss out of nowhere, forcing Kuroko to drink the liquid from his mouth.

Kuroko nearly choked on the liquid so he was forced to swallow. He pulled away from Haizaki, coughing as his throat burned. "Why did you do that?" He asked with a frown. "I said I don't drink."

"Hahaha!" Haizaki hiccupped as he leaned back on the couch. "Have some more~" He raised the bottle of wine towards Kuroko.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't drink." Kuroko said, looking away from Haizaki and the bottle. He hated the warm feeling in his throat and stomach. It didn't feel natural.

Haizaki hiccupped again, his eyes exploring Kuroko's figure. He lazily but barely raised his hand and sneaked it in under Kuroko's shirt, touching his skin.

Kuroko gasped slightly and moved Haizaki's hand away. "Don't do that."

The gang leader didn't listen as he grabbed Kuroko's hips so that he has better access. His hands started roaming the expense of Kuroko's chest, under his shirt, finding the two pink buds and playing with them.

Kuroko gasped slightly in surprise. This wasn't the first time Haizaki tried touching him, but it still disgusted him every time he felt the others hands on him. He struggled a little, trying to get away from Haizaki's hands.

The gang leader didn't move away but instead kept on going.

Kuroko couldn't handle it anymore. With Haizaki constantly trying to make moves and him always having to hit his hands away, it was so stressful and annoying. He just had to get away from Haizaki, even for a little while to calm down. The other was drunk so maybe he wouldn't remember.

Kuroko broke away from Haizaki with all of his strength. He didn't even give it a moment before he ran out of the place, leaving Haizaki behind who was too drunk to react properly. Hopefully Haizaki won't remember.

The next day, Haizaki waited for Kuroko at the school gates, waiting for him to come. He doesn't remember yesterday's night clearly but a gang member has told him that Kuroko had run away. If he really did, which Haizaki knows is the truth, then he'll have to punish him. Haizaki trusts his members like family, a family he never had. At the end they all had each other.

Now he just has to wait for his 'lover' to arrive.

Kuroko felt dreadful when he saw Haizaki waiting for him as usual. He still felt awful from last night. Not because he ran away from Haizaki, he'd do that again if he had to. Even though he only consumed the amount of alcohol Haizaki forced him to drink, he still had a small headache this morning. It wasn't a hangover but it was still an annoying headache.

He sighed as he walked up to Haizaki, refusing to look at him which was normal as well. He didn't say anything, just waiting for Haizaki to pull him away like he always does.

Haizaki looked down onto the bluenette, his eyes narrowed. The two stood in silence as the other students slowly passed them by. Haizaki grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him off to the rooftop.

"We need to do something after school." the gang leader said as he resumed walking. However, what both Kuroko and Haizaki didn't see is Akashi standing in the distance. Looking at Haizaki with cold eyes.

"Something?" Kuroko questioned, letting Haizaki drag him along. "What's this "something" we need to do?" He asked with confusion. Hopefully it's not going out drinking.

Haizaki didn't say anything as he kept on walking towards the rooftop. Why should he tell him? After all, punishments are better if the one being punished doesn't know about it till its done.

In the distance, Akashi watched as Haizaki and Kuroko entered the school building. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Is everything ready?" He asked looking where Kuroko and Haizaki disappeared from his sight. "Alright, I'll meet you soon." Akashi hangs up the phone but instead of going to school he walked away. Having something very important to attend to.

As the school day went on, Kuroko noticed that Haizkai didn't try to touch him as much as he used to. Maybe the other just wasn't feeling it today? He hoped Haizaki gave up with that forever and just let him be with Akashi.

Speaking of Akashi, Kuroko hasn't seen him all day. Well, then again, Haizaki forces him to skip most of his classes so that's probably why. Kuroko just hoped Akashi didn't get himself hurt if he ever confronted Haizaki one day.

"Now where are you going to take me today?" Kuroko asked with a sigh as Haizaki pulled him out the school when the school day was over. They'll probably go to the hideout again so Haizaki can play video games or try to touch him again. Kuroko never let Haizaki go far and he didn't plan to.

Haizaki dragged Kuroko away and just as Kuroko had predicted, they were going straight to the hideout. They passed the entrance and were walking through the dark passageway until finally arriving into the room.

"Yo boss!" The gang members greeted while playing video games.

Haizaki greeted them back but noticed that Nijimura was nowhere to be seen, "Oi! Have you seen polite-kun?"

One of the gang members hummed in thought before answering, "Nope! Didn't see him the entire day sir!"

Haizaki frowned and spat on the ground. "Whatever. Let's go" he pulled on Kuroko's hand again, walking towards black steel doors. He stopped in front of them before looking through his pocket.

"Don't have it... Wait here." Haizaki walked over to a treasure chest like safe and opened it, revealing all kinds of dangerous things inside. From how far Kuroko could see, he spotted some guns, needles, cloth, and shackles?

"Haha! You going wild boss?~"

"He's opening the box! Shit's about to happen!"

The gang members giggled and eyed Kuroko who stood, waiting in front of the black steel doors.

Kuroko wasn't sure what was going to go down exactly, but he did know one thing. By the look of the contents in that chest and the gang eyeing him, he was definitely not comfortable here. Well, he never really was comfortable, but now he was even more scared than the first time going there.

He backed up a little, not even wanting to know what Haizaki had planned. What did he have planned? Is this what he meant by "something to do after school"?

"Got it!" Haizaki grinned as he stood back up and walked towards Kuroko, the grin still on his face. He walked beside him and opened the steel doors by kicking them open. "Get in!" He pushed Kuroko inside and closed the doors.

Kuroko was now more concerned than ever since the room had no light whatsoever. Its as if he has entered an abyss of darkness.

"H-Haizaki-kun," Kuroko started, trying to hold back the nervous tone that wanted to escape. "Why are we here…?" He asked hesitantly. He couldn't see Haizaki at all and that just made things more terrifying.

However, suddenly the light was switched on, making Kuroko cover his eyes from the sudden light. While Kuroko was recovering, Haizaki walked up to him and threw him on something... soft?

Kuroko was thrown onto a broken bed and just as he had hit it, Haizaki jumped on top of him, tying his hands to the bedpost with shackles.

Kuroko was confused at first and tried to sit up but he couldn't. Not when something pulled at both his arms. He looked back and noticed he was now shackled to the bed. His heart immediately went crazy and he looked at Haizaki.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to calm his heart but it was no use. Just what was Haizaki planning to do? Did he get tired of Kuroko not letting him touch him?

"Haha! You look so cute you know~" Haizaki licked his lips as he reached for something in his pocket... a small white pill. He put it in his moth before leaning down to kiss Kuroko, forcing him to swallow the pill. The bluenette struggled, trying to push it away with his tongue, however, due to Haizaki being stronger than him, he failed.

Kuroko moved his head away to break the kiss. He looked at Haizaki with slight confusion and worry. "What was that? What did you make me swallow?"

"Aphrodisiac~ Now you'll crave my touches more than anything~" Haizaki leaned down to lick Kuroko's earlobe.

Kuroko shivered a little, and not just from fear. "T-This is a joke right? You wouldn't go that far, right?" Perhaps Haizaki would. Who knows? This is a freaking gang leader he's talking about.

"I would and I will!" Haizaki grabbed Kuroko's shirt and ripped it open, throwing it onto the ground. "You ran away from me yesterday at the bar~ Its time for some punishment~" Haizaki put his hands on Kuroko's bare chest.

Haizaki remembered? Oh god, he was in trouble now. Kuroko squirmed a little, trying to get away even though it was pointless. He was already starting to feel warm and it made him shiver even at the slightest of touches. "I-I'm sorry, please... Let me go."

Haizaki licked his lips as he sat back up, searching for another item in his pocket. He pulled it out and it appears to be some kind of cloth.

Kuroko glanced at the cloth before looking up at Haizaki. He couldn't let Haizaki just do this with ease. He had to at least fight as much as he could. He definitely wasn't going to let someone he hated touch him while he loved someone else.

He began moved again, using his legs this time. He tried kicking at Haizaki, wanting to keep the other away.

Haizaki harshly pulled Kuroko's legs down, placing himself on top of them. "Nice try~" He leaned down quickly and put the cloth on Kuroko's eyes, tying it around his head. Now the bluenette had a blindfold on.

Kuroko still tried to move even if he couldn't see and he was held down. He didn't want this to happen. He only did it once and it was with Akashi of course, the person he loved. Even then, it took months of trust and building moments together before they had their first. Now here Haizaki was, ready to tie him down and force him if need be. "Stop, please!.."

"Haha! You're really cute" Haizaki leaned down to touch Kuroko's chest, teasingly touching the two pink buds, earning a gasp from the bluenette. "Haha! The drug working already?" Haizaki leaned down to whisper, "Now that you can't see, there's only pleasure left~ You want me to touch you don't you~ Your body's craving it~"

It was true that he was starting to feel hot, wanting any relief to get rid of it. However he refused to give in to Haizaki's touches. "N-No... Don't touch me.." Kuroko said desperately. He really didn't want anyone other than Akashi to have their way with him. He was only Akashi's, no one else's. "If you loved me, you wouldn't do this, right?" He tried asking, hoping that would get Haizaki to stop.

Haizaki's hands travelled further down to unzip the first button of Kuroko's pants, "I love you but I know you don't love me. You just keep thinking about the redhead don't you?"

All of the buttons of Kuroko's pants were unzipped as Haizaki started to take them off, "This is the only way to make you love me~ By doing it with me, your head will be filled only with the thoughts of me."

"P-Please don't.. I don't want this." Kuroko pleaded, wishing he could look at Haizaki. He struggled a little when Haizaki removed his pants but he couldn't do much.

Haizaki smirked when he noticed Kuroko's erect member under his pants. He placed his hand on Kuroko's pants and began to stroke the member over them. "Feel good~?"

Kuroko closed his eyes behind the cloth and even clenched his teeth. It did feel good. It actually felt a little too good and Haizaki was barely touching it. However he refused to give Haizaki what he wanted. He tried closing his legs and squirming, wanting to stop Haizaki before he made Kuroko do something he might regret.

"Haha nice try!" Haizaki slammed both of Kuroko's legs down, placing himself on top of him, preventing him from using his legs as a defence weapon. "Should I tie you up some more? Is that what you want?" He leaned down to lick Kuroko's nipples while maintaining his hold on the erect member.

Kuroko let out a small breath, trying not to make any noises of pleasure. He was not going to let Haizaki see him like that. Only Akashi was aloud to. It was hard holding back noises, even gasps, but he tried his best. "N-No... I just want to go.."

Haizaki intensified his actions, taking it a step further he decided to slip his hand into Kuroko's pants, touching the member directly, "Come on! Scream and moan! I want to hear the sounds you make!~"

Kuroko didn't want to let Haizaki hear the sounds he made. That's the problem! However, skin on skin felt even better rather than having cloth in between. The most he did was gasp when Haizaki touched him but when that hand started moving, it was almost impossible to hold back sounds.

He squirmed from both pleasure and the need to get away from Haizaki. He clenched his teeth, bit his lips, did everything he could to stop the sounds from escaping his throat. However that pill must work well because he couldn't help but react to all the pleasure.

Haizaki grinned when he heard the wonderful sounds Kuroko produced. He wants to hear more, a lot more. But before he does, he wants to tease his pray a bit more.

Haizaki leaned down to bite Kuroko's neck, leaving hickeys wherever he bit.

The first bite surprised him but he didn't do much. Not that he could anyway. He couldn't see and he was completely held down. Kuroko could only gasp and moan at the bites and touches. Even with his mind clouding up, he still wondered how this would make Akashi feel. He should still be fighting but he couldn't. He could barely move and the pleasure was too much to bear. He was already so excited and it was just from Haizaki touching and biting him.

Seeing the response, Haizaki bit harder and roughened his hold on Kuroko's member. "Haha! Admit it! You like it don't you? All this pleasure... its way more than your redhead could give you!"

Kuroko tried shaking his head at the mention of Akashi. Even doing that small action took so much effort. "D-Don't!.." He pleaded again, starting to squirm once more. He couldn't betray Akashi like this. He wished his hands were free. Not only to help him escape from Haizaki, but to also wipe the tears that were starting to run down his cheeks. The blindfold didn't do much to stop them.

"Aww~ Crying little baby?" Haizaki leaned his head in to lick Kuroko's escaping tears, "Salty~"

Kuroko moved his head as fast as he could and he managed to hit what he assumed was Haizaki's jaw. "P-Please stop Haizaki-kun! I don't like this!"

Haizaki put his hand on Kuroko's face harshly, pinning him down. "Still got fight in you? I'll show you who's in charge here!" Suddenly, Haizaki's hand stopped its movements as he began to take off Kuroko's pants. The bluenette screamed in protest but it was useless because Haizaki wouldn't listen.

However, suddenly the doors opened harshly, hitting the wall due to the force of the push used to open them. Haizaki immediately looked up, startled by the sudden interruption. He turned around but couldn't see the figure clearly due to the light coming from the outside to the poorly lit room.

Haizaki covered his eyes with his hand as his eyes focused on the intruder's face. "Y-You! I'll be-" but before he could finish his sentence, Haizaki was punched so hard on the face that he fell onto the floor from the mere impact away from the bed and away from Kuroko.

However, all the teal head could do was hear, confused and afraid of what is happening.

All he could hear really was a loud thumping sound like... someone hitting something? Kuroko didn't know how to describe it and it made him feel even more scared.

The sound stopped suddenly and he strained to listen. He could hear footsteps coming from across the room, towards the bed. They didn't sound heavy but he who else could it he if it wasn't Haizaki? One of his gang members perhaps?

He was started when he felt a hand on his cheek. It wasn't rough like Haizaki's hand. Either way, he wouldn't let just anyone touch him. He moved his head away and tugged at the shackles, wanting to get free and escape. He moved his legs to try to kick whoever was by the bed but whoever it was stopped him.

No, he couldn't let anyone touch him again. Not Haizaki or one of his gang members. Not even Nijimura if the other so wished to even though he doubted Nijimura had those intentions. He struggled more and felt the hands on his cheeks again. He wanted to cry again.

He felt the hands move but instead of going down, they went up to the blindfold. Kuroko slowly stopped as the blindfold was gently removed. He had to close his eyes since the transition from darkness to light was so sudden but when he opened his eyes again, he could believe what he saw. "Seijuuro-kun.."

Akashi smiled, "Did I make you wait long?"

Kuroko wanted to hug him so badly. He even moved his arms to, but the shackles prevented him from hugging his lover. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to cry from relief. "I'm sorry Seijuuro-kun.. He almost... And I.." He was so ashamed that Akashi saw him like this. What did he think of him now?

Akashi noticed the shackles and ran up to Haizaki's unconscious body to get the keys, once he had the keys, he proceeded to release his lover. "It's not your fault. You were forced into it. I know what happened Tetsuya so don't worry." As soon as Kuroko was released he hugged Akashi from happiness.

Akashi smiled again, but noticed another thing, "This will be a problem." The way Kuroko was breathing and the way his body was warm Akashi could tell something is wrong. But what gave the biggest hint was Kuroko's erect member. A sexual enhancing drug?

Kuroko realized he was pressing his problem against Akashi and moved back a little to save Akashi from embarrassment and to keep himself from getting even harder. "..He gave me some kind of thing... I don't know how to pronounce it, but he said it would.. make me like his touches. It was a small pill." He explained softly, not looking at Akashi directly since that seemed to be one reason why he was getting even more excited.

Akashi hummed in thought and went to pick up Kuroko's pants, which were on the floor. "Take these on and let's get you out of here." Once Akashi helped Kuroko put the pants on, he picked him up bridal style and left the room. Outside, Kuroko couldn't believe but to see countless policemen and even some detectives.

"Seijuuro-kun... What's going on?" Kuroko asked as he looked around one more time before looking back up at Akashi. "Is this thanks to you..?"

"Yes, but not only me." Akashi said in a hurried tone as he walked towards the detective. The said man was standing with his colleague, writing something on his memo pad while the other policemen took care of the restrained gang members.

"Is he the victim you were talking about?" The detective asked after Akashi walked up to him, seeing the bluenette. Akashi nodded, "Yes, but he needs medical attention. I'll take him to the hospital now so you can question him tomorrow."

The detective nodded and let Akashi go. Kuroko was surprised that the detective just let them go. Kuroko is a victim, the witness who will prove that the gang is really to blame for the crime.

When the detective gave his consent, Akashi walked up to his car and put Kuroko in, getting inside himself in a blink of an eye as well. The car sped off but it wasn't the hospital they will be going to. Since the doctors cannot solve Kuroko's problem, Akashi will have to do the job instead.

Kuroko wasn't seriously hurt so he was wondering why they were going to the hospital. However he didn't ask why and leaned on Akashi. He was more focused on the heat filling his whole body that was just getting worse now that he wasn't being touched.

"Seijuuro-kun... It's so hot.." He mumbled uncomfortably, rubbing his legs together which made him shudder in pleasure.

"Hold on until we get to my house." Akashi said, looking outside the windows but then turned to face his lover. Maybe he could help his lover a bit before they arrive?

Akashi moved closer to the bluenette, engaging in a deep kiss.

Kuroko wasn't sure if the kiss was a good thing to do since it made him hotter, but he decided to just go with it. He has been wanting Akashi since he finally arrive and he's finally having him.

He moved his arms around Akashi, pulling his head closer so he could return the kiss that felt so good.

Akashi deepened the kiss further, trying to relieve Kuroko. He guessed that the further he pleases his lover, the better his condition will become. Since the pill enhances sexual desire, the best solution is to please.

Akashi took a step further and put his hand on Kuroko's pants. This will have to do until they arrive to his house.

Instead of moving away like he normally would have done, Kuroko moved closer to the hand. He wanted Akashi to touch him and make him his once more. "Seijuuro.." He mumbled into the kiss, refusing to let Akashi go.

Akashi didn't say anything and let his actions speak for themselves. He moved his hand, not breaking the kiss. Hopefully they would get to the house soon so that the problem can be taken care of properly.

Luckily the car entered the large garden of the Akashi estate, nearing the large mansion. The car was about to stop when the car doors opened and Akashi stepped out, Kuroko in his arms. They didn't have that much time. If they waited any longer than the pill's effects could last much longer than originally anticipated.

Akashi harshly opened the doors of the mansion, startling the maids and butlers around. They questioned him on what had happened but Akashi ignored them, making his way quickly upstairs and to his room. Once he had walked into his room, he placed Kuroko onto his bed and went to close the doors behind him.

Kuroko breathed heavily as he watched Akashi move to close and lock the doors. Now that Akashi had been touching him in the car, he's been craving more than before. It was like an itch. The more he scratched, the more it itched.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. His body was on fire and he desperately needed Akashi. Now.

After closing the doors, Akashi quickly made his way back to the bed. He noticed how Kuroko had laid down, breathing heavily with a slight fever. His body demands attention which Akashi is going to give. That's the only cure at the moment.

Akashi lay down, placing himself above Kuroko so that he hovered over him. He wasted no time to take off Kuroko's shirt and pants.

Seeing Akashi above him made Kuroko even more excited. He was so glad that Akashi removed his pants because the tightness was becoming unbearable.

He wrapped his arms around Akashi so it would be easier to lift his hips up. He shamelessly rubbed his hips against Akashi's and nearly moaned at the pleasure he so desperately needed. "Seijuuro.. I need Seijuuro.."

Akashi smirked before taking off his shirt and unzipping his jeans. "How much does Tetsuya want me~", he had to take this chance to tease his lover a bit. After all, a needy Kuroko is sexy.

Kuroko's breathing got even heavier when he saw a shirtless Akashi. He moved his hands to touch Akashi's chest. Then he moved one of his hands over to grab one of Akashi's. He brought Akashi's hand down to his hard on which was being confined in only his boxers. "I don't /want/ Seijuuro, I /need/ him." He panted out.

Akashi's smirk widened as he slowly took off Kuroko's boxers, relieving the bluenette of some discomfort. He placed one hand on Kuroko's member only to smirk again. "You've been naughty Tetsuya~ You're already this wet~"

Kuroko closer his eyes, moaning softly as he moved into Akashi's hand. It felt so good. He wanted more of it. "Seijuuro, don't tease, please.."

Akashi couldn't get enough of the sight before him. He licked his lips as he placed Kuroko's left leg on his shoulder, placing himself between Kuroko's legs. He leaned down to whisper into Kuroko's ear, "Come on tell me Tetsuya~ Tell me just how much you want me~"

Kuroko glanced up at Akashi and whined. Why couldn't Akashi just touch him and relieve him from this aching heat? "I-I want Seijuuro..! I need him so badly!" He whined out, looking up at Akashi. "Please S-Seijuuro, can't you see how much I need you?"

Akashi smirked as he licked Kuroko's ear, placing his member at Kuroko's entrance. "Not enough Tetsuya~ Tell me what you need~"

Kuroko shuddered and groaned a little in frustration, trying to move his hips back into Akashi. "I need Seijuuro inside.. I need him moving deep inside... Please Seijuuro, don't make me beg anymore!"

The last strand of Akashi's control broke as he pushed himself inside his date, moaning as the deeper he got, the tighter the walls around him squeezed. "So... tight.. Tetsuya..." Akashi took deep breaths as he took Kuroko's other leg, placing it on his other shoulder so that both of Kuroko's legs were on his shoulders.

The heat around him was incredible... Also due to the effects of the pill, Kuroko was already very wet so there was no need for lube or anything. However, despite this Akashi has to be careful.

Kuroko didn't expect Akashi to push in so soon but it oddly didn't hurt much. There was maybe a pinch of pain but there was so much pleasure overcoming the pain. He groaned, arching his back a little when he felt Akashi move so deep inside.

His hands gripped at the bed under them and he breathed heavily. If it felt this good already, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like when Akashi moved. "Seijuuro.. Please m-move."

Akashi smiled as he slowly began moving inside his date. He couldn't thrust in hard, even though his body screamed at him to do so, he couldn't. He had to start slowly before moving faster. However, the incredible feeling of pleasure made it even harder for the redhead to hold back as he thrust in hard before slowing his pace again.

"Sorry Tetsuya... Are you okay?" Akashi worriedly asked, looking down at his date.

Kuroko whined when Akashi slowed down. Why did the other slow down? It felt so good when he moved fast. "I won't be if you don't continue moving again." He groaned out, looking up at Akashi. "Please, go fast again…"

Akashi was a bit surprised since Kuroko was already ready to go. Effects of the pill perhaps? But its not like he's arguing... With Kuroko's consent, Akashi sped up his pace thrusting into his date quickly and deeply. The pleasure was unimaginable... it was as if the pill had enhanced their experience?

Even if it was thanks to the pill, Kuroko felt so good. The pleasure was so overwhelming; he couldn't even keep his eyes open. His hands kept digging into Akashi's bed while his legs on Akashi's shoulders twitched with every pleasure filled thrust. He wished it would never end.

The redhead leaned down to capture Kuroko's lips into a wet kiss. As they are now, they could truly melt into one.

With as much passion as his fuzzy mind would allow, Kuroko returned the kiss as much as he could. He could already feel the pleasure building up and his stomach tightening. "S-Seijuuro.."

"Ugh..." Akashi gasped slightly when he felt Kuroko tightening around him, about to climax any minute now. "Tetsuya... Let's come together…"

Kuroko just blindly nodded. He barely heard Akashi over his breathing and the blood rushing in his ears. However once he hit the breaking point, he gasped and gripped onto the bed with almost all his strength as he finally climaxed. He felt Akashi come inside not too long afterwards and it made him groan in appreciation. His body lay limp on the bed but not for long. Even though he just came, he was obviously still excited, wanting more.

Akashi panted from the incredible climax. He looked down at his lower with wide eyes. Even though they both just came, Kuroko was still hard! Akashi smirked, his member hardening again just from the sight of a panting, wet Kuroko.

"This is going to be a long night~" Akashi said before placing his hands on Kuroko's hips, bringing his once again hard member at Kuroko's entrance.

And true to his word, the night was indeed long. The two lovers didn't sleep at all but went all out. They tried all different positions. They did it on the bed, floor, table, in all sorts of ways! However, the best part for Akashi was when Kuroko rode him. Akashi never knew Kuroko had it in him. He will definitely let Kuroko ride him more in the future.

However, finally morning came and with it, the effects of the pill ceased. As the two lovers came one last time, they fell onto the bed, exhausted. They didn't care that the bed was a complete wet mess, but instead due to their exhaustion fell down and lay on it anyways.

Akashi gathered the last bits of his strength to at least get a clean blanket before placing himself beside the panting Kuroko. Akashi covered them both with the blanket before settling down.

"We should do this more often~ The pill I mean~" Akashi teased, his body void of any strength.

"I'm probably going to die if we do this again." Kuroko could already tell that he probably lost his ability to walk with the all night love session. "But... I wonder how Seijuuro would react if he had a pill..." Akashi would probably be even rougher than he was last night and would definitely exhaust Kuroko. "Then again, I don't want to find out." He deadpanned.

"Why not~ both of us should try taking the pill at once. Double the pleasure~" The redhead smiled, remembering the experience they just had. The only word that could describe it... incredible.

"I'll definitely die if Seijuuro takes that pill!" Tetsuya whined, burying his face into the pillows.

Akashi smirked, rubbing his legs against Kuroko's. "I like the shy Tetsuya as well~ Although I have to admit that you improved considerably~ Especially when you rode me~ I'll have you do it again love~"

"Don't say such embarrassing things or we won't do it again!" Kuroko whined out in complete embarrassment.

Akashi smirked, his hands wandering off to touch Kuroko's bare body under the blankets, "Don't be like that Tetsuya. I know you enjoyed it too~"

"M-Maybe so, but still.. If we both took that pill, I would still die." Kuroko pouted.

Akashi snuggled closer before embracing his lover, "You know I won't do anything you don't want to do."

Kuroko hesitated before sighing. "Not any time soon but... I won't mind trying it later in life.." He admitted.

A small giggle escaped Akashi's lips. His little lover is so amusing. "You would? I never would have thought you would accept. Even if it's later in life."

"Yeah, yeah." Kuroko sighed and tried to relax. However now that he was able to think, he remembered about the day before. All those police and detectives... How did Akashi manage to do everything? He remembered Nijimura giving him the note from before and knew he must have helped. "Seijuuro... About yesterday... Will you tell me how you did it? And what exactly happened?"

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO ZestyPickle, Rinfantasy, allanimefreak73754, Reality Slap, SasukoUchmaki2012, huangangelin, AyakiStory, Jounouchi123, ShinseiShinwa, NKloveNK, Guest, Teliov Vanderwick, Nameless, ghost reader, Shadow fiction and Tetsuna FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** *sneeze* Yooo~~~ *coughs* I'm still a bit sick guys so sorry for being down :( Sick plus I have to go to school... ugh... Anyways! :D Thank you so much for the reviews! The Haizaki arc finally ends although the next chapter will close the arc properly XD But... not quite yet~ You'll see in future chapters so please wait for it XD Also sorry for not having Kuro and Aka answer your questions again! *bows* Now that I think about it... Should we even do it?... If u want Aka or Kuro to answer your questions then please write it in the review and I or Bell will do it XD Depends if u ask Kuro or Aka XD I really hope you enjoyed this week's chapter! *hugs everyone* Till next week guys!

AH BTW! DID YOU GUYS HEAR!? EXTRA GAME WILL BE MADE INTO A MOVIE! OMG! I'M SOOOOO HYPED UP! OMG OMG! But I'm also kind of down that I didn't get to go to Kurobas Cup this year... But don't worry guys! We'll be getting a DVD of it so we can still watch the Kurobas Cup~ XD KT101 out~ XD (just had to mention this big news~)

 **The Lucky Bell:** So the movie is about Extra Game after all? Huh- oh well, I hope they don't rush it :c Anyway, thanks everyone for reviewing~ It seems both of us are sick, or I at least have a headache and lots of school work to do :c Cause I'm never sick -3- neverrrr

Anyway, I hope y'all didn't think this was too fast? If you do, please keep in mind that this is a rp done over many months and is being updated weekly so.. Even if something happens in only a day or two in the story, it feels like weeks for us- :c such the illusion of roleplay XD

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Akashi looked at his lover with conflicted eyes. Kuroko must be very confused on what had happened so Akashi must fill him in. "After you had told me that you would be breaking up with me... and after everything that had happened... I knew something wasn't right. You wouldn't do that... not without a good reason."

Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's hair, drawing circles on his finger with Kuroko's bangs. "That's why I decided to look into the matter and once I did, I found out that Haizaki was the leader of 'Grey Ash', a very dangerous gang in Tokyo. Everything clicked at that time, leaving me to decide on what to do."

Akashi's finger sped up its pace, "I didn't find an answer but I also couldn't let my anger and frustrations get the better of me. If I did something without thinking first, then it would endanger you. I couldn't forgive myself if that happened, so I waited and waited until an opportunity rose and it finally did."

Now Akashi's hand had stopped all of its movement, "I was approached by a gang member when I followed you and Haizaki. He introduced himself as 'Nijimura Shuzo' and he told me that he would work with me to bring the gang down. I couldn't believe him at first but after some time, I knew I could trust him. That's when we developed a plan to catch the gang in the act. We alerted the police and Nijimura had confessed to everything. That night... the one where the police and I came... it was our raid. We finally caught the gang."

Kuroko listened to every word Akashi said. He knew Akashi never gave up in helping him but it was still heart warming to hear. "I'm so glad Seijuuro wasn't hurt.." He said softly before realizing what Akashi said.

"Wait, what happened to Nijimura-san then?" He remembered the time when Nijimura helped him out when Haizaki almost hurt him. "If he confessed... Did he get in trouble?"

"Yes, like the other gang members, Nijimura was arrested." Akashi confessed.

"But he helped the police get the gang! He shouldn't have gotten arrested." If it weren't for Nijimura, Akashi probably would have taken longer to help him.

Akashi is conflicted as much as Kuroko is. Nijimura did help them both and helped arrest the gang but... "I feel the same way Tetsuya but... when I spoke to the police in his defense he told me not to get involved. He seemed set to repent for his sins."

"But..!" Kuroko remembered Nijimura saying not to worry about him, that he too was just a thug, but Kuroko did worry about him. "Can we... at least see him?"

Akashi nodded, "We would need to request an audition with him, since he's in prison. I believe they're still sorting out the arrival of the gang members into the facility."

"I want to see him as soon as we're allowed." Kuroko said. "As long as Seijuuro allows it…"

Akashi sadly smiled as he brushed Kuroko's bangs off his forehead, "It only takes a call and we'll be on our way. The detectives want to question you as well since they didn't get a chance to do it at the scene of the crime."

Akashi sat up on the bed, getting his phone, "I'll make the call while you shower. We can't go there reeking of sex~"

Kuroko blushed a little but just pouted. "You reek of sex too, so don't make me the odd one out."

"Ohh~ I was thinking of showering after Tetsuya but now I'm considering showering together~" Akashi teased as he dialled the number of the prison.

"I don't mind. Just no funny business. My body can't take it." Kuroko said with a sigh. He looked around, trying to see if there was a bathroom in the room. Then he realized something was off. "...Seijuuro, where are we exactly?" Just where exactly did they just make love for who knows how many hours?

Seeing Kuroko's confused face made Akashi smirk. Of course! He had completely forgotten that this is the first time that Kuroko has visited his house. "Actually this is my-" But before Akashi could finish his sentence, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" Akashi said before a maid carrying a tray of food entered. "G-Good morning Seijuro-sama, Seito-sama told me to bring you breakfast due to your late night activiti-" the maid stopped mid sentence, dropping her tray accidentally. She was caught off by the sight she saw.

What took her by surprise was the state of the room. Dirty, cum everywhere. Not to mention that the room reeked of sex. The maid immediately blushed, putting both of her hands on her lips. "M-My apologies Seijuro-sama! I'll get the mop right away!"

The maid turned to leave the room but stopped again to bow at Kuroko, "I apologize for my rudeness Kuroko-sama! I'll bring some spare clothes for you as well!" and with that the maid left the room, leaving Akashi amused and Kuroko blushing his eyes out.

"This is your house?!" Kuroko asked with surprise and embarrassment. That poor maid! She had to see the mess they made all last night! He should apologize to her... but he was too embarrassed to face anyone. He moved under the blankets, hiding himself. "I'm not coming out again..."

Akashi burst out in warm laughter. His date doesn't know that almost everyone in the mansion has heard them, "Actually, it's much worse love~ My father heard us~ He even knocked on the doors while we were at it. But the door was locked so he couldn't open it."

Akashi's already wide smirk widened when he noticed Kuroko shocked, "Not to mention how things go here. Once one maid hears it, the rumors spread fast."

"That's not helping!" Kuroko cried out, his face completely red. It wasn't his fault the pill made him so needy. "Don't say anything else or you get nothing for a month!"

"I'm just informing you love. Don't blame me if others give you weird looks you don't know what for~" Akashi stood up, naked, walking towards doors that are on the left side of the room from where the bed is. Akashi opened the doors to reveal the bathroom.

"Its better for us to shower while the maids are cleaning this mess up. You don't want them to see you right?"

"Okay.." Kuroko pouted. Why did Akashi have to take him here where who knows how many people are? He slowly sat up and groaned in pain. "Sore.."

Worriedly, the redhead walked up to his date, "I'll help you". Akashi was about to take Kuroko's hand to help him walk but soon changed his mind and picked Kuroko up in bridal style. "Let's shower love~" Akashi carried Kuroko to the bathroom.

"You don't need to carry me.." Kuroko sighed but didn't argue any longer.

"We did it the entire night Tetsuya. I'm surprised you're even conscious." Akashi pushed the doors open and entered the bathroom. He placed Kuroko in the bathtub, switching on the water. While Akashi did that, someone knocked on the door again.

"S-Seijuro-sama, we're here to clean the room." One of the maids said as another five maids came into Akashi's room to clean. All of them blushed at the sight of the room, but its not like they have a choice. They'll have to clean it.

As the maids started cleaning, another knock sounded on the doors but this time no voice accompanied it. Akashi listened in from the bathroom as the person came closer to the closed bathroom doors.

"Good morning Seijuro, Kuroko-kun." The voice of Seito Akashi was heard behind the doors.

Kuroko just hoped that Akashi didn't let him in. He would like to live without anyone else but Akashi seeing him naked. He didn't say anything, too embarrassed to even speak.

Much to Kuroko's luck, the bathroom doors are closed and Akashi was no fool to open them when they're both naked. "Good morning father." Akashi replied, focusing on the temperature of the water in the bathtub.

"It will do you good to have some manners the next time you decide to do your... night activities. I couldn't sleep at all and I have a very important meeting in the evening to attend." Seito irritatedly said, leaning on the doors.

"I'm sorry sir.. It was my fault." Kuroko said. He didn't want Akashi to get in trouble. After all, he was the one who was influenced by the pill.

Seito sighed behind the doors. "I never knew you had it in you Kuroko-kun."

Inside Akashi let a small giggle escape him, "Actually, Tetsuya is a caged beast~"

"I am not!" He was running on the pill yet Akashi was able to keep up with him all night. If anyone was a beast, it was Akashi.

Seito sighed again, deciding to change the topic. "Breakfast will be served shortly. I'll be waiting for you both at the table." And with that, Seito walked away with the maids bowing as he left.

Kuroko pouted and didn't look at Akashi. "I'm not a beast.. Seijuuro is the beast…"

"Well you did manage to go the whole night. Plus you kept telling me to do more~"

"Because of the pill!.." Kuroko whined. "Seijuuro managed to last so long without anything. He's the beast."

Finally the bathtub was full as Akashi switched off the water and got in with Kuroko. "How could I resist a pleading Tetsuya? Besides, who would pleasure you if I decided to stop?~" Now both lovers were soaking in the bathtub.

Kuroko didn't answer. He just simply pouted. He almost said "me" when Akashi asked the second question but held back since that was embarrassing to say. "Let's just get washed for breakfast..." He was so tired though... would he last for breakfast?

"Good idea. I still need to make the call." Akashi said as he grabbed the soap and handed it over to Kuroko. While Kuroko washed his body, Akashi took the shampoo to wash his hair. Then after they're done, they would switch.

The two finished washing, still exhausted from their night activities. Luckily the maids had finished cleaning the room and left some clean clothes on the now clean bed. Kuroko and Akashi emerged from the bathroom with towels covering their bodies. Akashi was the first one to take off his towel and dress up.

Kuroko tiredly sat on the bed and groaned. The bath did help with his sore hips but he was still tired. "I'm going to die..." This was almost as bad as training.

"Want me to help you?" Akashi put on his shirt over his head, finishing dressing.

"Yes please..." Kuroko said, looking up at Akashi.

With a sigh, Akashi proceeded to help his date dress. After getting ready the two headed downstairs for breakfast but as soon as they left Akashi's room, they were greeted by a maid. "Good morning Seijuro-sama, Kuroko-sama." The maid bowed but Kuroko didn't miss the small blush on her face.

While on their way, Kuroko noticed more and more maids and butlers blushing when they saw them.

Kuroko held onto Akashi's arm the more he saw the blushes and stares. Everyone had to know by now! How is Akashi not embarrassed?! "Seijuuro.. How are you managing to hold a straight face?"

"Hmmm~" Akashi hummed in thought, putting his right hand on his chin. "Well I know everyone from childhood so I don't particularly mind. They must all be thinking something along the lines of 'He's really grown up!' or something like that."

"But.. what about me?" He was sure everyone must've heard him! This is their first time seeing him and that's his first impression on them!

"I'm sure they don't think anything ill of you Tetsuya." Although Akashi had a smirk on his face, "But if I were them I would blush as well. Seeing as we did it the entire night~ They don't know you were under the effect of that pill so its normal for them to think that way. Looks like you created an image of a 'sexual predator'~"

"B-But I'm not!" Kuroko insisted with a frown and deep blush. He wasn't a sexual predator. This is literally only his second time having intercourse!

"Sure, sure~" Akashi teased before they both resumed walking to the dinning room. They walked down the stairs and finally into the room. When they arrived, they spotted Seito sitting at his usual place reading newspapers and drinking coffee.

"Have a seat." Seito said without even looking to see if they're there. Akashi nodded before proceeding to sit down, but not before pulling out a chair for Kuroko.

"Thank you." Kuroko said before he sat down with a small groan. Just sitting down was a little painful. However he didn't complain and looked around. He felt so uncomfortable in such a fancy place... And it was only a dinning room!

Seito folded his newspaper before looking up at Kuroko. "How are you feeling Kuroko-kun? I hope my son wasn't too hard on you."

A maid approached the elder Akashi to place a plate of boiled eggs before him, along with a cup of orange juice.

"I'm alright. Don't worry please." Kuroko said softly. "Besides, I did ask for it and Seijuuro only did as I asked…"

"Asked for it?" Seito confusingly asked but before Kuroko could answer, Akashi tugged his trousers under the table. Once Kuroko turned around to look at Akashi, the redhead gave him a silent 'No, don't tell him'. Akashi knew that if his father would find out about the pill and the whole ordeal, he would get mad. Akashi didn't want for things to get worse, after all, they just made up with his father.

"Yeah... I was just excited was all." Kuroko smiled a little, getting Akashi's hint.

Seito looked at Kuroko, confused as he had ever been. Eventually the elder Akashi sighed, "Those puberty hormones~" and took a sip of his coffee. The maids standing on the sides giggled, but not loud enough for Seito to hear.

"So how do you like the house Kuroko-kun? I'm sure it must be of a surprise to you?"

Kuroko pouted a little. If only they understood that he could control his hormones and that it wasn't his fault. "Yeah, it's really... big."

"Of course it would be. It's an estate that-" but before he could finish his sentence, Seito was interrupted by a phone ringing. Akashi reached for his pocket to see that it's his phone.

"Excuse me." Akashi excused himself to take the call, leaving Seito and Kuroko alone in the room. Well, if you don't count the maids... Seito eyed Akashi suspiciously as he left the room, sighing before taking another sip of his coffee.

Kuroko was curious about who called Akashi but he knew he couldn't ask. He sighed a little before looking back at Seito. What did he do now? What was there to talk about? "Um.. Thank you for having me?" Now he felt stupid. Why did he say it like that? And it's not like Akashi's father invited him over! Akashi suddenly took him here. Well, Seito did have to suddenly deal with his presence.

Seito spared a look at Kuroko before looking back onto his newspapers. The atmosphere of the room was really awkward.

Suddenly a maid approached the teal head, "K-Kuroko-sama... what would you like to eat for breakfast? Would you like some boiled eggs?" The maid nervously asked, fidgeting with her skirt.

Kuroko looked at the maid and slowly nodded. "I wouldn't mind.." Being that he couldn't really cook, Kuroko usually ate boiled eggs often since that's all he could cook.

"A-Ah... we also have caviar... o-or... anything else you'd like." The maid fidgeted with her dress more, trying to leave a good impression on her master's partner.

On the other side of the table, Seito looked up from his newspapers at Kuroko and the maid.

"No thank you. The eggs are just fine." Kuroko noticed the maid seem kind of fidgety so he smiled a little. "I'm okay with just the eggs so don't worry, okay?"

The maid blushed, "Y-Yes! I apologize for my incompetence! I'll get the eggs right away Kuroko-sama!" the maid made the first step to move but tripped soon after. She quickly got up, bowing down before leaving for the kitchen.

Kuroko watched after the maid with slight worry. He hoped they were okay. He looked back at Seito but didn't say anything. He knew Seito approved of their relationship but that didn't mean he liked Kuroko... How could he change that?

Soon after the maid left, the atmosphere became awkward once again. However, after some time, Seito spoke up out of nowhere. "My son treasures you dearly Kuroko-kun. Never forget that." Seito said as he looked up at the bluenette.

How could he ever forget that? Especially after what just happened. Akashi had to treasure him dearly if he helped him with his Haizaki situation. It was dangerous and Akashi could have gotten hurt; yet he still didn't give up.

"I know. I won't ever forget." Kuroko promised.

Seito smiled in response, his eyes more sincere than they have ever been. "I'll entrust Seijuro to you then."

Kuroko looked at him with surprise. Did he really say that? He then smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Seito nodded in agreement but just as he did, Akashi returned to the room to see his father suspiciously... smiling? "What happened?" He asked in worry. "Nothing son, I and Kuroko-kun were just thinking how nice the weather is today. Right Kuroko-kun?"

"Yeah. That's right." Kuroko said, looking over at Akashi. He was still curious of who called Akashi.

Akashi suspiciously eyed the two before returning to his seat. When Seito was distracted by a maid, telling her to bring him some more coffee, Akashi took the chance to whisper into Kuroko's ear. "The detectives called. They said they would like to interview you at the prison. Plus they allowed us to visit Nijimura today. We have an appointment in an hour."

Kuroko was a bit excited to see Nijimura. He needed to thank the other because honestly without him, Akashi would have taken longer to save him and who knows what could have happened if Akashi didn't save him yesterday. "When will we leave then?"

"We should leave now. Did you eat yet?"

"No, I didn't. Seijuuro didn't eat either." Kuroko frowned. "You need to eat too."

Akashi looked at his watch. They're pressed on time but perhaps they could still make it? Akashi nods. "Alright. After we eat, we'll have to go though."

"I understand." Kuroko nodded, happy that Akashi complied.

Finally the now somewhat calm maid came back and handed Kuroko a plate of boiled eggs along with a toast. Meanwhile another maid gave Akashi his plate. "Your favorite Akashi-sama, tofu soup."

"Thank you." Everyone sat at the table quietly, eating breakfast. Not an unusual thing in the Akashi mansion, as Akashi knows very well. Once they were done, Akashi and Kuroko stood up from the table, excusing themselves.

"What's the rush?" Seito stood up from his chair when Kuroko and Akashi did.

"Sorry father, we have a meeting in about 30 minutes."

"I see. You should hurry then. No member of the Akashi family arrives late to a meeting." Seito said as Kuroko and Akashi left for the doors, Seito following them to see them off along with the maids.

Outside there was a car waiting for them, as expected. As Kuroko and Akashi approached the car, the former paused for a moment. He still couldn't believe Seito, the head Akashi, accepted him. He smiled a little and turned around, waving to the maids and Seito. He hoped he could come back soon.

"Okay, let's get going." Kuroko said to Akashi. He didn't want to be late to their meeting with Nijimura. He had to thank the other for everything.

"Right." Akashi entered the car after Kuroko and told the driver where to go. The car quickly sped off with the maids, butlers and Seito waving after them. Looking at the retreating car, Seito remembered his deceased wife.

Her smile, the way her hair swayed in the wind... _You would have been proud of him Shizuka... Our boy has grown up and found his way in life._ Seito though to himself as he looked up at the blue sky. _What does the future hold?_

The ride to the prison didn't take too long. They arrived just in time actually, if not a few minutes early. Even though he was about to enter a prison full of dangerous people, he was a bit excited. He wanted to see Nijimura again and thank the male. He may be a "thug" as he said to Kuroko that one day, but that didn't change the fact that he helped him.

"We're here." Akashi spotted the large prison building from the car. The prison was huge, dark and full of guards. No wonder since it hosts some of the deadliest thugs of Japan. But even with the guards, the prisoners have formed many small gangs within the building, fighting each other.

Akashi looked at the said place, alert. The car stopped in front of the gate as the guards cleared for them to go inside. The car sped further inside and stopped at the entrance. Akashi got out first, getting the door for Kuroko.

"Be careful Tetsuya. This is a dangerous place."

"I understand." Kuroko nodded as he looked at the dark (almost scary) building. "We'll just see Nijimura-kun then go, right?"

"Yes." Akashi confirmed as two guards walked towards them, guns placed on their backs.

"Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?" The two guards looked threateningly at Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't look at their eyes and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes.." Geez, prison guards are scary.

The two guards looked at each other, nodded, before stepping aside to let another man walk towards the bluenette and Akashi. The man wore a beige coat with a hat... the stereotypical appearance of a detective.

"Good morning Kuroko-kun. My name's Masao and I'm the detective in charge. I have some questions to ask you concerning the 'Grey Ash' incident and the role you played in it. Will you follow me to the interrogation room?"

"I.. Alright." Kuroko nodded once again. He wished Akashi could come but he didn't know if Akashi was allowed to. He just wanted Akashi close since he was going to talk about what happened... He really didn't want to remember, but he had to tell the detective.

Seeing Kuroko's hands slightly trembling, Akashi extended his hand to hold Kuroko's trembling one. Once Kuroko looked up at him, Akashi smiled. "May I go as well?" Akashi asked the detective who luckily nodded.

"Yes, since we know that Kuroko-kun is the victim we won't ask too many questions. However, we would like to know everything he knows to send those criminals to jail for life. Their crimes are too heavy and most of them already hired lawyers. We need all the information to prove they are guilty so that they can never again harm anyone else." The detective determinedly turned to Kuroko.

"Please help us Kuroko-kun. I know it may be painful to look back on those memories but we need to make sure nobody else is harmed in the future."

Well if that doesn't convince someone, Kuroko wasn't sure what would. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt! He had to help!

"I'll tell you as much as I can." He said, now determined to help. "Don't hold back if you need information."

The detective smiled, "Thank you. Please follow me." The detective along with the guards took their leave and so did Akashi and Kuroko, hand in hand. They entered the large prison and the first thing that strikes them were the walls. No windows or any source of natural light could be found inside, only light bulbs.

As they walked deeper inside, they could finally spot a line of prisoners, chained up, being escorted by the guards to some place within the prison. Kuroko's group and the prisoners walked by and just as they did, one of the prisoners whistled.

"Wow! Are you a woman~?" The bald prisoner leaned in closer to Kuroko but was soon put back in line by one of the guards.

"Back in line!" the guard raised his voice, getting the line of prisoners back on track. The detective turned backwards with a sigh. "Ignore them Kuroko-kun, they're all hooligans."

"It's alright.." Kuroko replied, trying to hold back a sigh. Did he look like a woman or something? Why did so many people think that? Just because he doesn't have a lot of muscles and had a small frame doesn't make him a woman! Not that there was anything wrong with them.

He held onto Akashi's hand tighter, trying to look only straight. He didn't want to look around or catch anyone else's attention.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to come here? What if everyone launches at you~? My date is too cute and beautiful for everybody not to notice~" Akashi teased, making light of what just happened and trying to relax his date.

Kuroko appreciated Akashi calling him cute and beautiful but the thought of people jumping him scared him. He whimpered a little and walked closer to Akashi. "I still need to do this though... No backing out now."

Akashi smirked, "Of course~ and don't worry Tetsuya. I won't let anyone touch you or else they would get a death sentence~" Kuroko couldn't see it very clearly but he noticed some of the prisoners getting chills down their spines from a distance.

"Please don't actually kill anyone yourself." Kuroko said but brightened up a little. At least Akashi noticed when he was uncomfortable and tried to help.

The group walked and walked until they finally reached their destination, the detective requested that Akashi stays outside, since the interrogation process will be short. Everyone understands that Kuroko is the victim but then again, evidence from a witness has to be collected.

Akashi had to wait for almost more than half an hour. The detective didn't have many questions, but they all took quite a bit of explaining to do to make sense. Kuroko was pretty anxious the whole time but he hoped he did well. He wanted to help as much as he could.

When they were finished, Kuroko was allowed to leave the room and return to Akashi. "I'm done. Let's go see Nijimura-kun now?"

Akashi looked at his date in worry, knowing he had to bring those horrible memories back to light. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. It had to be done." Kuroko said, taking a small breath. "Let's just go."

"Right." Akashi looked around for a guard and spotted one. He approached the man, taking out his phone, scrolling down until he found the message he was looking for.

"We have an appointment to meet one of your prisoners." Akashi showed his phone to the guard who looked at it before taking out his own electronic device. The guard copied the code from Akashi's phone and confirmed that indeed they do have an appointment.

"Follow me." The guard took Kuroko and Akashi to their destination. The visitation room was much more welcoming than the rest of the prison, perhaps because guests from the outside come here. The large waiting hall did have windows, which relieved those prisoners who came from within the dark prison cells.

Akashi and Kuroko waited in the waiting room, beside them a crying woman and some other people who came to visit the prisoners.

"Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro!" the guard called up as Akashi and Kuroko stood up. The guards have brought Nijimura into the closed off room and restrained him so that he wouldn't try to escape. When Akashi and Kuroko walked in, Nijimura was very surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well.. I just needed to thank you." Kuroko said, wanting to get that embarrassing part over with. "Without your help, Seijuuro probably wouldn't have saved me from what almost happened with Haizaki-kun... And you even went against your own gang knowing that you'll probably go to jail." Now that he thought about it, why did Nijimura even do that? How did he know Akashi? "Why though? It couldn't have been just for me, right?"

Kuroko sat on the chair opposite of Nijimura, glass separating the two of them as their voices could be heard from a speaker. Akashi stood next to Kuroko while his date talked to the prisoner.

Nijimura was silent for a while before sighing, "You shouldn't have come here. I don't need your gratitude. And as to why I did it... it wasn't for you. I planned to do this for a while now and the opportunity had presented itself with Akashi. I used him to get rid of the gang. For my own reasons."

So it was as Kuroko suspected. He didn't think Nijimura completely did it just for him or for Akashi. "I understand. But whether you want it or not, I'm still going to thank you. It seems wrong if I don't."

"I don't deserve it!" Nijimura raised his voice, startling both Kuroko and Akashi. The two looked at the cuffed prisoner who clenched his fists on the table.

"Tell me Kuroko, do you have blood on your hands?"

"I.. No, but.." What did this have to do with being polite and thanking the person who helped save you?

"Of course you don't and you never will." Nijimura leaned back in his seat, head tilted downwards. He opened his clenched hands, looking at them.

"So with that will you guess what is the one thing you have to do in order to be accepted into the gang? A trial of sorts to get in."

Kuroko didn't speak, just staring at Nijimura through the glass. Nijimura didn't mean... "You don't mean..." There was no way Nijimura would hurt or even kill someone, right?

"Yes. I killed people." and with that revelation, silence overtook the little room. Nijimura looked up at Kuroko to see his shocked eyes. Akashi on the other hand wasn't so surprised but still looked at the raven head with a sort of sorrow.

"First it was an innocent girl. I had to kill her in order to get accepted. Then after that it became a part of me... I can still hear their screams as they pleaded me not to kill them." Nijimura looked at his hands again, but no matter how hard he tried to scrub it off, with his eyes all he could see is blood. Blood on his hands... the never fading reminder that he had taken lives.

"So... did you change your mind about thanking me?"

"I.."

Kuroko couldn't believe Nijimura killed people. He took lives just to be in a gang. He would understand if Nijimura only hurt someone but to kill? Just to be apart of a group?

"I'm not saying what you did is right or okay. It definitely isn't and I know that. But it still doesn't change the fact that you did help me."

He wasn't okay with Nijimura killing of course. Who would? But he did see Nijimura's regret. He did see that he felt guilty. Not only that but Nijimura eventually turned against the group anyway. "Yell at me if you want, but I will still at least say thank you. You've done wrong and I don't know if you can ever repay from taking a life, but you did try to do some good and I'm not going to ignore that because of what you did in your past."

Nijimura looked at Kuroko in confusion. He's still grateful? How laughable!

"You're strange. A total weirdo!" Nijimura threw himself on the backrest, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

He looked at Kuroko once again but his eyes travelled to Akashi as well. "Then tell me one more thing. Is love really worth fighting for?"

What kind of sudden question was that? Kuroko glanced at Akashi before looking back at Nijimura. "Honestly... I think so. I think it is definitely something worth fighting for."

"Even if the person you love betrays you?"

"...If you love each other, the other person couldn't have betrayed you unless they had a reason." Kuroko answered. "I can't say this will be for every situation though. But I still think you should fight for it all in all."

"It may not be as easy as you say." Nijimura looked at Kuroko intensely.

"What if you love someone but that person doesn't love you back? You do everything within your power to make them notice you but in the end they look at someone else despite all of your sacrifices. Let's say, what if you love Akashi so much that you would do anything for him but Akashi doesn't love you at all and has another person of interest?"

Just the thought of Akashi not loving him hurt so badly. If Akashi didn't love him when Kuroko put his all into loving him... He didn't know what he'd do.

"I can't answer that.." He admitted, looking down at his hands. "All I know is that I wouldn't want that.."

"I don't want that as well idiot. Nobody does." Thus the complexity of the question. What is love and is it really worth fighting for? Even if you have zero chance at succeeding, should you still fight for it? Also, what if the person you love is happy being with someone else? Would you interfere or be left with a broken heart?

With Nijimura asking all these questions, Kuroko was starting to think Nijimura loved someone. Who could it be? If it had to be someone he knew, the only one who could possibly fit that description is... "Nijimura-kun... Is it possible that you.. love Haizaki-kun?"

"Hahahaha!" Nijimura burst out in laughter, tears running down his cheeks. At this point Kuroko was completely taken aback and wasn't sure if it was from laughter or something else...

After calming himself down, Nijimura looked at Kuroko again, smirking. "You kno-" Piiiiiippppp! Suddenly an alarm went off, signalling the end of the visit session. Nijimura patiently waited as two guards behind him approached to untie his shackles from his seat. Once up, Nijimura walked towards the exit doors with them.

But not before turning around to Kuroko one last time, "You know Kuroko. I think that love is a disgusting thing. The more you love someone, the bigger the sorrow. 'What is love?' and 'Is it worth fighting for?', I'll leave it up to you to figure it out. I hope you find your answer soon." and with that, Nijimura along with the guards disappeared behind the doors.

Kuroko didn't look at Akashi even when the other gently touched his shoulder and asked if he was okay and if he wanted to leave. He was only thinking about what Nijimura said. What was the answer to those questions?

He has found love so it was easy for him to answer, but what about people who haven't? They have not found love so they don't know what it's like to love and be loved... How does one answer a question that is based entirely on opinion?

"Tet..."

"Tetsu..."

"Tetsuya!" Akashi called out to Kuroko who was completely lost in thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kuroko looked up at Akashi before hesitantly nodding. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's just go."

Akashi watched Kuroko in worry as the bluenette walked up to the doors. Having heard the conversation, Akashi was at a loss as well. _What is love?_ he asked himself but found that he's unable to answer. Does love even have definition? Akashi wondered as he followed Kuroko out and into the car.

A few days later, it was decided, with enough evidence collected, that Haizaki and his gang will rot in jail for the rest of their lives. A punishment fit for those who killed and did as they pleased for years. Bringing misery to many people.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Rinfantasy, ZestyPickle, SasukoUchmaki2012, Kuro13Dead, Jounouchi123, huangangelin, Yukinaru Suzumi, ShinseiShinwa and allanimefreak73754 FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yooo guys! I'm feeling much better! *hugs everyone* *full of energy* XD Finally we've reached 300+ FOLLOWS! Omg you guys have no idea how frustrated I was XD Ok so this is the whole story... 299...300...299...300... And that's how it was for the whole week! I swear I will find those of you who played with my heart and unfollowed and followed over and over again! XD I still love u tho XD *hugs* Thank you so much for the follows guys! Now... *ehem*... Akashi please answer Jounouchi123-san's question... *hangs over to Akashi*

 _"Can you marry Kuroko already?"_

 _Akashi:_ "Marry? Fufu actually-"

 _KT101:_ "No! Don't you dare spoil anything for our dear readers!"

 _Akashi:_ "... Excuse me Jounouchi123-san" *goes to silence KT101*

 _Akashi_ : "I apologise. As for your question, please be patient and wait for the future chapters. Meanwhile, I can assure you that I will ravish Tetsuya thoroughly~"

*somewhere else Kuroko gets shivers down his spine*

(As for more pill lemon~ Your questions will be answered in the next chapter)

Sorry Bell for the long note again! XD See you next week guys! Please review! :)

 **The Lucky Bell:** Over 300 followers... Wow. ouo see, rp is a good thing! It's fun, stress-free, and it holds so much success :D I'm glad y'all are liking the story so far~ :3 It really means a lot *w* Uh, no answer from Tetsuya for a question this time because /someone/ didn't let me prepare *Points at KT nonchalantly* but I do have a...

Kitten update! So both kittens are still growin' and still kickin' it~ The Orange one is still called Finny but since we figured out both are boys, Image was renamed Alaska. I didn't name it- Anyway, we get to keep both! :3 no giving away the kittens, yay! My grandchildren (the kittens) get to stay *w* Alaska loves to play and climb and Finny is just a cutie patootie~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	20. Omake 1

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

It was Sunday night and Kuroko had invited Akashi over to his house. It was a perfect opportunity for Akashi to sneak in because Kuroko's parents have gone to a friend's party and wouldn't arrive home until the dead of night. A perfect chance!

Of course Kuroko's parents approved of Akashi and had a great relationship with him, however, because Kuroko's mother was keeping an eye on them constantly when Akashi would come over, they never had proper alone time in Kuroko's room (not counting the sneaking in). So this time they would have proper privacy and the whole house to themselves.

When Akashi had come over, he offered to make dinner, which Kuroko accepted with approval. He was hungry and Akashi did make delicious food. And when he means 'delicious', he means Vanilla Milkshake that Akashi makes.

Unknown to Akashi, there was another reason why he invited him over when his parents weren't here until late. This was the perfect opportunity to get revenge on the redhead. For a while now Kuroko has been thinking about how Akashi would react on the aphrodisiac, and now he's putting that plan into affect. Would Akashi be more aggressive? Needy? Kuroko wondered if Akashi would even go as far as begging. That was the decision maker. Kuroko wanted to see Akashi beg, or at least show some form of neediness.

He had the plan all set. While Akashi cooked, he would get them drinks and put a pill he bought in Akashi's drink. This pill would dissolve so Akashi wouldn't even notice it at all.

After a few minutes after his plan had been set in motion, Akashi came over to his lover with two plates in hand. "Sorry it took me so long." Akashi placed the two plates down on the table in front of Kuroko before throwing himself beside his date on the couch. The two were in the living room, watching TV while eating.

Kuroko snuggled into Akashi as he enjoyed his meal. Akashi's food always did taste so good. So did the vanilla milkshakes he made. "Thank you~" He kissed Akashi's cheek before continuing to eat his food.

"Anything for you love." Akashi smiled as they both watched the TV. However, as the two were watching a film, Akashi gazed over at his lover and his plate. 'All according to plan.' Akashi told himself before smirking. Surprisingly Kuroko already ate more than half the plate... playing into Akashi's plans.

It was the same for Kuroko. Whenever Akashi got closer to finishing his drink, Kuroko was filled with delight and mischief. He couldn't wait to see Akashi's reaction while under the influence. Although as time went on, he noticed he felt a little warm. Did Akashi put some kind of hot powder in the food? He ignored it and just drank his milkshake, hoping it would get rid of it. The warmth still remained.

Unbeknown to Kuroko, while the bluenette was struggling with warmth so did Akashi. The redhead pulled on his shirt, trying to get some air in by swinging it up and down. Why was he feeling like this? He couldn't have put some of the pills in his own food... Impossible! Akashi made sure he put it only in Kuroko's plate so why did he have this feeling that something wasn't right?

Kuroko idly wondered if he accidentally dropped one of the pills into his milkshake. If so, that would be bad... It would be hard to resist drinking his milkshake! He tried his best to ignore it by finishing his food, something he rarely did. When he finished eating, he had to hide his struggles as he placed the plate on the table. He was now hot and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

Akashi drank everything in his glass, trying to use the cold water as a means to try to cool himself. But no matter how much he drank, it only got worse and worse. The heat was starting to become unbearable, not to mention his sexual desire that was becoming stronger and stronger. That's it, something definitely isn't right. Did he really put some pills in his food by accident? If so then he has to take action.

Akashi looked over at Kuroko, small pants escaping him. He reached over to Kuroko and wiped some remnants of the Vanilla Milkshake from his lips. "How was the milkshake?"

The touch to his lips surprised him and even made him jump a little. He was a little jumpy at every single little touch to his skin actually. "I-It was good…" Kuroko managed to answer. Before Akashi pulled his hand away, he kept it close so he could lick the milkshake off his fingers. The fire inside him kept spreading and it was getting hard to control himself.

Akashi was too hazed to properly react but Kuroko's bold action made him go crazy. Both the bluenette and the incredibly demanding heat. When Kuroko had licked his fingers, Akashi wasted no time to throw himself on the bluenette, pushing him down onto the sofa.

"Tetsuya let's do it." he asked, with predatory eyes looking down at Kuroko.

After finally being pushed down and stared at with such intense eyes, Kuroko just wanted to give into the heat and let Akashi have his way with him. That's what he planned for from the very beginning, right?

He wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, the touch itself making him shiver. He pulled Akashi closer, wanting to kiss him. "Then hurry and do something."

And Akashi complied, immediately kissing the bluenette fiercely, not holding back at all. While kissing, his arms wasted no time to unbutton the buttons of Kuroko's shirt. His cold arms roamed the bluenette's chest, touching everywhere he could. If one word could be used to describe him now it would be 'beast'. Akashi has always been gentle but now his eyes are lusted with hunger and the need to satisfy his needs.

Kuroko dug his nails into the back of Akashi's neck while arching into his hands. If Kuroko hadn't planned this or felt like he actually needed this, he would have been worried by the less gentle treatment. "Seijuuro.."

Akashi wasted no time to put his hand under Kuroko's boxers, touching the bluenette's hard member. Akashi smirked, his plan working. Although it still baffled him as to how he had eaten the pill. Could it be?

Akashi leaned down to whisper into Kuroko's ear, "Tetsuya love, did you by any chance put something into my drink?" After seductively whispering into Kuroko's ear, he licked it. Not to mention his hand that was stroking the bluenette's member.

Kuroko almost missed what Akashi said after the hand landed on his member. His eyes squeezed shut and his hold on Akashi tightened. He couldn't hold back the loud moan that wanted to escape. He managed to open his eyes and look up at Akashi. "M-Maybe I did..."

Akashi smirked in content. He guessed right, but now Kuroko would have to pay the consequence. "I see. Well, I have something to confess as well." Akashi bit the ear harshly, but not hard enough to make it bleed. After doing so, he licked the ear numerous times, especially on Kuroko's sensitive spot.

His hand's movements fastened up before completely stopping. Akashi took his hand out of Kuroko's boxers and started taking them off.

"So did I~"

Akashi had the same idea as him? Kuroko ate a pill as well thanks to Akashi? Looks like Akashi really is rubbing off on him. "D-Don't just talk... do something Seijuuro.." He panted out, needing some form of relief. What would happen now that both of them were on the pill?

Akashi's smirk widened as he took off Kuroko's pants and then went on to take off his own. Now that both of them were bare, with no clothes, Akashi wasted no time to begin. He leaned down and began stroking both of their members in his hand.

How was Akashi still so calm and collected even with the effect of the pill on him? Kuroko was doing everything in his power to keep the noises he wanted to let out at bay. He didn't want to be too loud and have neighbors complain...

He shook his head, moving his hands to Akashi's shoulders. He could feel his own heat against Akashi's and it was making him crave for more of it.

The redhead bended down to kiss the bluenette once again, not holding back at all. Akashi dominated the kiss, going all out but just when they were about to part, Akashi bit into Kuroko's lip making it bleed a bit.

Kuroko felt the sting on his lip but the pleasure definitely overrun the pain. He did lick his bottom lip, curious of what Akashi did. Why did his mouth taste so metallic? "S-Seijuuro..?"

Akashi's smirk widened, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the faintly lit up room. The redhead licked his lips before fastening his hand's movements.

"Sei.." Kuroko ignored his worries as the pleasure grew. He let out a small moan, squirming slightly under Akashi as he felt his stomach tightening already. He couldn't come yet! It was too early!

Noticing Kuroko's struggles, Akashi fastened his pace once again, making Kuroko come instantly (despite his determination not to). As both of them came on their stomachs they panted harshly. By now they both would have been exhausted but due to the effects of the pill, their members remained hard.

Akashi didn't let Kuroko rest as he grabbed the bluenette's legs and put them on his shoulders, positioning his member in front of Kuroko's entrance before thrusting in.

"Seijuuro!" Kuroko cried the others name, surprised yet pleased by his rough actions. So this was Akashi under the effect of the pill? He was glad he took one too, otherwise that thrust probably would've hurt him more than please him. "P-Please move!.."

Akashi complied, thrusting harder and deeper than ever before. While he did, he enjoyed hearing the beautiful moaning of his lover. Not enough... this warmth... not enough.

Suddenly, Akashi pulled on Kuroko's hand to make him sit up. When he did, he grabbed the bluenette and stood up, holding the bluenette up by the butt cheeks while thrusting and biting his collarbone and neck.

Kuroko wrapped both his arms and legs onto Akashi tightly, holding on as if his life depended on it. He couldn't hold back anymore, not that he wanted to with the state of mind he was in. He didn't care if his neighbors or if anyone walking by heard. He let out all of his cries and moaning, pleading Akashi to do even more.

Akashi had one of his hands squeeze the bluenette's butt cheek while the other hand clawed Kuroko's back, leaving red bruises behind. He also bit harder on the neck, occasionally moving to the ear - the sensitive spot.

The redhead walked up to the wall, giving Kuroko the opportunity to lean on it, while he thrust harder, hitting that sweet spot with each thrust.

Every cry almost turned into a scream with each hit to his sweet spot. It truly was overwhelming. Kuroko thought he came again but since he was always hard and their stomachs were already covered with release, it was hard to tell. His hands moved to Akashi's hair, tugging on the red locks to get Akashi even more eager than he already was.

Akashi couldn't control his actions at all. His eyes were covered with mist and the warmth made his animal instincts skyrocket. As he thrust harder and harder he raised up his hand and squeezed Kuroko's hard member.

Kuroko gasped, feeling lightheaded when Akashi squeezed him. Would he be able to last an hour under these overwhelming desires? "S-Sei.." He muttered, his throat already hoarse.

Akashi smirked, squeezing the hard member even more. As he did, he leaned in and whispered "Isn't this what you wanted Tetsuya~? I wonder how you'll be when we're done. We have the entire day and more~" And when he had said this, he did one deep thrust.

Kuroko cried out, feeling himself come in Akashi's hand once more. He panted hard, trying to register what Akashi was saying. "W-We can't.. do it on w-wall all day.."

"Oh yes we can~ But perhaps not on the wall~" Akashi said before moving away from the wall and over to the couch again. He threw his lover on the couch before placing himself on top of the bluenette. "Let's continue~"

And continue they did. The two kept on going for the entire day, not stopping to rest at all. And just like last time when Kuroko had taken the pill, they did it in many positions but were much more fierce. Unlike the last time, they had both taken the pill so the sex was much more intense and fierce than before.

After the pill's effects stopped and they were both exhausted after their activities, the two didn't even have the strength to stand up and shower. Luckily, Kuroko's parents hadn't come home, which was a blessing! If they had seen them... Kuroko doesn't even want to think about that. Although, after their activities the house was a mess. It looked like a tornado had hit it! Decorations were knocked down on the floor, picture frames and the broken glass from when it had hit the floor, flowers were also on the floor, along with the earth that was in the pot. To put it simply, a total havoc.

But the poor bluenette was in no condition to clean it all up. He and his lover/partner in crime, were lying down on Kuroko's bed, the last place they had been to on their wild ride. They came to his room after Akashi randomly decided to take him to the bathroom where they took a shower while doing it... And now after coming to his room the bed was all wet.

But Kuroko had no energy to clean that up either. Not when his back was killing him with massive red claw marks, red marks on his butt cheeks, hickeys all over his body and wounded lower lip. No, Kuroko was too hurt and exhausted to be doing anything. He didn't even care if his parents walked in at this point.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya. I was too harsh." The redhead who lay down beside him apologized with guilt.

Kuroko wanted to say it was fine but until the house was cleaned, it wasn't fine at all. His parents would he upset once they saw the broken pictures. Or maybe they'd be angry at the mess they created and how they created it. If they knew he bought something as dangerous as an aphrodisiac...

"I'm fine.. I just need to clean the house.." Just thinking about getting up made Kuroko groan with distress. He didn't want to get up. He didn't even think he could stay awake any longer.

"Stay. I'll clean since I'm the one at fault." Akashi tried to sit up but when he did, he fell back down on the bed.

"Seijuuro.." Kuroko looked at his lover worriedly. Akashi must've been tired out too. What were they going to do about the mess? His parents could come home at any time! "Rest.. If we gather enough energy, we can clean up before they get home.."

"I guess you're right. But I'll do it alone." The redhead said, still slightly panting from the incredible and exhausting sex.

"Just make sure neither of us fall asleep yet." If both of them fell asleep, who knows how long they'd be out?

"That's challenging but I'll try." Akashi gathered all of the strength in his body to move to the side so that he could face the bluenette. He reached out for Kuroko's cheek and the wound on his lower lip, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kuroko questioned. Then he remembered about his lip. "Oh... It's okay. I didn't even realize it was there."

Akashi smiled, closing his eyes before opening them again. "Not only that but also everything else. Could you turn around?"

Kuroko gave him a confused look but complied anyway. With some difficulty and a groan, Kuroko managed to turn around so Akashi could look at his back.

When Kuroko had turned around, Akashi slowly and gently touched the scars, earning some groans from the bluenette. Kuroko's back was covered with scars, turning every inch of it to a bright red color. "We should put some Ointment on the scars to help them heal."

"Those pills really do take all the pain away... I didn't even notice you did this to my back." Kuroko sighed slightly. He just wished he could clean the house then go to bed. He was so tired.

"Do you have some ointment in your house? I could apply it now?" That is if he has enough strength to stand up.

"Mnh.. The bathroom I think." Kuroko answered, opening his eyes even if he couldn't see Akashi since his back was turned.

Akashi slowly took his hand off Kuroko's back, gathering all of his strength to sit up. It took a great deal of energy but he did reach the first milestone, which was sitting up. Once sitting, Akashi paused to rest before moving his legs to the side of the bed. Another difficult feat.

When he did, he paused again, took a deep breath and slowly sat up. However, not without support that was Kuroko's furniture.

Kuroko turned over, trying not to wince. "Are you okay Seijuuro?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm alright." Akashi smiled, continuing his challenging journey to the bathroom. He walked beside the furniture, supporting his weak legs. When he finally reached the bathroom doors and opened them, he spotted his objective on the bathroom counter. However, there was one catch. There was nothing for him to support himself to walk to it!

Akashi took one deep breath before he walked into the bathroom, took the ointment and headed back. While walking he suddenly felt his legs give away but luckily he had the sink to hold onto. After leaning on the sink for a bit, Akashi resumed his journey back to the bluenette.

When he finally reached the bed, he threw himself on it, using the last of his strength. "Made it."

Kuroko smiled, proud of his boyfriend for doing such a good job. He leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my wonderful boyfriend."

"The pleasure is mine princess~ Now could I trouble you to turn around once again your highness~" Akashi teased with a smirk.

Kuroko pouted but didn't complain and slowly turned over. "I can't believe we actually thought the same thing today.."

"At first I thought I had accidentally put some pills into my own food, but then that wouldn't make sense." Akashi smiled, suppressing the small laugh. "Who would have thought Tetsuya would do such a thing~ Perhaps I'm really rubbing off of you more than I had thought~"

"I was just curious was all." Kuroko pouted. "But I thought I put one in my drink by accident. Guess we really are alike."

"Must be so~ But now my perception of Tetsuya has changed to that of a sexual predator~" Akashi teased as he dipped his hand in the cream, starting to apply it on Kuroko's wounds.

Kuroko winced slightly at the coldness on his back. "I-I'm not a predator. You know that." He pouted even more.

"Ohh~ Are you? Knowing how Tetsuya is, you can't deny that you're not. I know everything about you after all love~" Kuroko couldn't tell for sure but he had a feeling Akashi was smirking, enjoying teasing the other.

"N-No you don't. I'm not a predator. Are you teasing me?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course not. I know everything about Tetsuya, the good things and the bad things as well. All of the things I love about you, even your need for me." Akashi can't deny that it made him happy when Kuroko is the one initiating. It showed the bluenette's love for him.

"Of course I need Seijuuro.. and not just the dirty way you think!" Kuroko pouted. "But you know I always need you Seijuuro."

Akashi chuckled, "I'm flattered Tetsuya loves me so much~ In both ways of course~ But that won't change my view of Tetsuya as a predator~" Akashi teased as he did the finishing touches on the wounds.

"Seijuuro's the predator. Just look at what he did to my back." Kuroko huffed but he really wasn't angry.

"I can't deny that. Let's just say that I'm a bigger predator than Tetsuya who is an inferior predator~" Akashi put the lid back on the bottle before placing it beside him on the bed. "Don't move, we need to let it dry a bit."

"Okay.." Kuroko sighed as he relaxed on his side. He really did just want to sleep and forget about their problem. "I hope my parents don't come home too soon..."

"Especially your mother." Akashi remembered the many times she scolded him for pulling moves on her son. The redhead sighed; he really didn't want to be on her bad side. "Rest, I'll go clean." Akashi said before sitting up, and then with difficulty standing up. He struggled to put on some clothes before he walked up to the door. "It'll take me a while... And no. If you try to come down I'll drag you back up to the bed Tetsuya."

"But.. What if you fall and get hurt? Or what if you get caught by my parents while cleaning? I can't let you do it alone." Kuroko frowned.

"And I can't let you out of bed after we just had sex for the whole day." Akashi shot back, "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you but.." Kuroko sighed. "Okay. Just this once.."

Akashi smiled, "Don't worry Tetsuya. When I'm done it'll look like nothing ever happened." And then he left the room, leaving the bluenette to recover.

Kuroko waited for Akashi to come back. He drifted off a few times but he never fall asleep. It would be unfair after all if he got to sleep but Akashi had to stay up and clean their mess.

He didn't know how much time had passed but Kuroko was beginning to feel restless. With each passing minute, there was a chance for his parents to come back home. If they came home and Akashi was still cleaning... How could he explain it?

But just when he was at the brink of worrying, the doors of his room opened to reveal the redhead holding a mug in his hand. "I brought you some coffee."

"Doesn't coffee make you short?" He asked playfully but was still thankful either way. Kuroko took his time trying to sit up. Even just sitting up hurt. Looks like he's going to have trouble sitting and standing for a long while. "Thank you.. is the house cleaned?"

"Yes. They won't even notice anything. Although I did have to open all of the windows. The smell of sex was really strong... I hope your mother doesn't have a sharp nose." Akashi said before he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kuroko, patiently waiting for the bluenette to sit up.

"I hope so too." Kuroko managed to finally sit up and take the mug from Akashi. He was so tired so maybe this coffee would help. "Thank you Seijuuro. You should rest now."

"I'll take you up on that offer." After giving the mug to Kuroko, Akashi stood up with a groan. He walked over to the other side of the bed, supporting himself before finally throwing himself on the bed. He released a tired sigh, extending his hand and moving himself close to the bluenette so that he could hug the bluenette's waist. "Replenish my energy Tetsuya."

"I don't know how I'm going to do that when I barely got any energy myself." Kuroko said playfully with a smile. He took a few more sips before placing the mug on the side table. He took his time laying down, facing Akashi so he could snuggle into him.

"Your presence is enough. Stay with me in bed for the whole day." Akashi moved his body closer to Kuroko, tightening his embrace.

Kuroko nodded, loosely holding onto Akashi. "Even though we spent the whole day doing.. that."

Akashi lightly chuckled, "So? I want to spend every second, every minute, every hour with Tetsuya. No, even that isn't enough. I want Tetsuya by my side at all times."

"Nothing's going to change that. I'll always be here, okay?" Kuroko reassured.

"And that's all I want my love." Akashi smiled, moving up a bit to place a kiss on the bluenette's head. "You know... the both of us taking the pill wasn't so bad~ We should do it again~"

"No. At least not in my house." Kuroko pouted. "This was so risky. I'm just glad we weren't caught."

"Ohh~ I'm surprised Tetsuya even wants to do it again~ Well, as long as we do it in the future, I don't mind where it is. Although you have to admit that there was an element of suspense with your parents coming home~" Akashi teased.

"I'm just glad they didn't walk in on us or something. Or have the neighbors complain." Kuroko sighed. "No more pills at my house."

"Your wish is my command your highness~" Akashi tightened his embrace.

Kuroko was about to protest but let Akashi had his way. He had no strength to argue. Kuroko closed his eyes, snuggling closer to his lover. After everything they had done he felt tired but also somehow relaxed. Who wouldn't after having sex for almost an entire day?

As the two lovers lay in bed, they had no idea what was happening downstairs and the consequences that would come with it. The doors to Kuroko's house opened wide, revealing Kuroko's parents.

"We're home." Kuroko's mother said, looking around for her son who is nowhere to be seen. While she looked around, she noticed something wasn't right. First of all, all of the windows are open. She guessed it must be to vent out the smell of... oh boy...

Then she also noticed some of her pictures without frames. How and why did her son break them? Not only the frames but also she notices some of her pots missing as well.

With all of those things in mind, and MAINLY the strong smell, she ran up the stairs and straight to Kuroko's room. "Tetsu-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw a startled Kuroko and Akashi sit up in the bed. Oh... Now she knows exactly what has happened.

While his mother was fuming at the doors, the poor bluenette didn't know what to do. "I-I can explain, please list-"

"I don't need to hear it. You're grounded for a month!" She yelled before shutting the door with a bang!

When she left, Akashi couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry, I'll visit my princess in a locked castle every day~" he teased but Kuroko deadpanned. His plans backfired on him; what's more he's grounded. What did he do to deserve this!

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Kuro13Dead, Rinfantasy, ShinseiShinwa, huangangelin, Yukinaru Suzumi, Jounouchi123 and Tetsuna FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo! Did you like our 1st omake chapter? Well, actually we weren't planning to write one but since you guys wanted this, we delivered XD Also, you guys are slowly catching up to us! So the omake helps us with time XD If you catch up with us then we'll have to take a 1 week break or something like that and we don't want that XD We love u guys so we want to keep updating weekly XD Thank you so much for reading and please please review! (also sorry for the lemon overload XD) But we're all pervs so I guess its ok XD *hands over to Akashi now to answer Tetsuna's question*

 _"When will you oblige Kuroko to wear a cat or a bunny costume?"_

 _Akashi:_ "A marvellous question~ And of course the answer is as soon as possible. I already asked Tetsuya to wear them in bed but he refused."

*Deadly aura appears behind Akashi as he chuckles darkly*

 _Akashi:_ Don't worry Tetsuna-san~ Tetsuya will definitely wear it very soon~"

*somewhere else Kuroko shivers again*

 **The Lucky Bell:** *hugs Tetsuya close* stop bullying my Tetsuya everyone! ;-; y'all making him uncomfortable-

But anyway, I hope you guys really do like the omake. It's literally just a chapter of sweet akakuro lemon- plus it'll help us catch up on updates ;3 I hope y'all enjoy~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	21. Chapter 20

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Today was a big day for Kuroko. Or rather, it was a big day for those students who were becoming adults today. That's right. Graduation. Today Kuroko and everyone else in their last year of high school are going to graduate.

Yes, that means a few years have passed. Kuroko still couldn't believe that he's been dating Akashi for 3 years. It's been so long. Of course there were a few rough edges; No relationship is perfect after all. However they never broke apart and stayed together for those 3 years in high school.

They had some fights here and there. And when we talk about fights, we mean Akashi force feeding Kuroko, Kuroko complaining about Akashi teasing him too much, Akashi wanting to do the... do, with Kuroko not being in the mood and those type of innocent things. Nothing serious of course. For these past couple of years their love has never wavered but only grew stronger.

Apart from their love, many other things have happened. Like tournaments such as the Winter Cup and Interhigh. Of course there were some losses and some wins but overall they can say that they are winners with pride, having won the Winter Cup again during their last year in high school. They can graduate with no regrets.

Relationships with other people have been improving as well... ummm... except for Aomine and Kagami who maintained a strange relationship. They would fight, have awkward moments, but no matter how hard Kuroko looked back, he couldn't really figure out what's going on between them. Especially when Kagami began to hide from Aomine whenever he was near. Strange...

Kise has been progressing as well, his modeling career has boosted up while Murasakibara is the same. He always has his snacks. Midorima and Takao have made a habit to visit Kuroko in the Teiko gym once in a while, mainly due to Takao who annoyed Midorima to the point of agreeing. Sometimes they would all just gather up and play a game of street ball. Kuroko will never forget those precious moments when everyone just laughed and played together.

However, everything comes to an end and with it a new beginning. Now that they're graduating they have to choose a new road in life. Of course, Akashi as an Akashi family hair will have to inherit his father's company and continue the business. His future is already set for him but as for Kuroko... he had chosen a completely different route. The bluenette decided to become a kindergarten teacher.

Kuroko was always good with kids and wanted to pass on his knowledge to the younger generations. Of course he considered going to university but because he thought that if he did go then it would mean spending little time with Akashi. Kuroko didn't want that so he decided to become a teacher. His second choice.

"I don't understand why we have to wear so much." Kuroko groaned as the two did last minute check ups and look-overs. The graduation starts in about 10 minutes but they had to get situated in about 3 minutes so they had enough time to be prepared.

"Why must we wear a long sleeve "fancy" shirt and pants under a gown? No one's going to see it." He complained more to Akashi who was buttoning him Kuroko's shirt.

"Don't complain Tetsuya. After all, today is a special day~" Akashi said as he tied up Kuroko's tie.

"But no one's even going to see it. It's going to be hot." Kuroko pouted. "I'm glad we only have to do it once."

"You really don't wanna do this do you?" After tying up the tie Akashi moved to putting on Kuroko's jacket for him.

"Do you?" Kuroko asked as he stayed still for Akashi. "I mean, I want to graduate of course, but all this clothes... We're gonna die of heat stroke."

Akashi smirked as Kuroko turned around to face him. The redhead cupped Kuroko's face. "Yes, and don't complain Tetsuya. It's not that hot. I know something much warmer than the weather~"

"And what would that be?" Kuroko asked, knowing Akashi was teasing him.

"Remember yesterday night when you-"

Kuroko quickly covered Akashi's mouth with a small blush. "I would rather not talk about it." He quickly said with embarrassment. Even though practically everyone knew they were going out, they didn't need to just randomly talk about their sex life out loud.

Akashi put his hands over Kuroko's ones to gently pull them down. "Let's make a deal. If you endure we can do it again~"

Kuroko tried to seem like he was thinking it over even though they both knew what he was going to say. "Promise?"

"Promise." Akashi leaned down to kiss his date passionately. Not caring that they were in the changing room anyone can walk into. Luckily nobody is there but someone could enter any moment now.

Akashi slowly broke off the kiss even though he wanted to kiss his date more. "I have one more surprise for you love~"

"Surprise? What is it?" Kuroko asked curiously. What could Akashi possibly have in store for him?

Akashi brushed Kuroko's bangs away with his hands, still cupping his face. "How about a little trip? Just you and me under the stars?"

"Like camping?" Kuroko asked with slight confusion. He wouldn't mind going camping he supposed. "When?"

"Not exactly. My family owns a cottage house in the countryside. It's really beautiful and you can see the stars very clearly in the night." The redhead smirked, "We'll go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Right after graduation?" Kuroko asked with shock.

"Yes." Akashi quickly said.

"But... what about our future jobs and finances and everything?" Kuroko asked.

"We decided on our future employment already. Besides, its not like we have to start working right away." Kuroko already decided to become a teacher and Akashi already partially works at the company. A few days of vacation won't harm. "Please Tetsuya. Let's go together."

Kuroko thought for a moment before he sighed in defeat. "I guess a few days off will be alright.."

Akashi smiled, "You definitely won't regret it.". The redhead leaned down to kiss his date once again, going all out.

Kuroko relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. He wished he could just kiss Akashi all day but they had a graduation to attend. "Seijuuro.. We have to go.." He mumbled into the kiss.

But Akashi didn't back away, only pulled Kuroko closer to his body. Enjoying the sweet kiss and exploring Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko groaned softly and moved his arms around Akashi's neck. He could never resist Akashi when he kissed him lovingly like this.

The kiss prolonged to the point that they even forgot what time it is. Akashi opened one of his eyes noticing that they have five minutes till graduation begins! Slowly but not willingly, Akashi broke the kiss. Their lips were connected by saliva until Akashi brushed it off from Kuroko's mouth. "We'll be late love~"

Kuroko whined a little and pulled away with a pout. "If we're late, it's Seijuuro's fault."

"Its Tetsuya's fault for always seducing me~"

"I didn't do anything to seduce you!" Kuroko pouted. "Don't blame me."

"You always do~ Your mere presence seduces me~"

"Perhaps Seijuuro should get that checked out." Kuroko turned away teasingly and fixed his clothing so he looked presentable.

Akashi embraced Kuroko from behind, placing his head on the bluenette's shoulder. "Let's get it done and over with so that we can g-"

"Don't you dare continue that sentence." Kuroko ordered, knowing Akashi was going to say something dirty again.

Akashi was startled but then sighed. "You know me so well love~"

"Of course I do. We've been dating for three years now. Almost four." Kuroko smiled happily. "Now seriously, let's go before we try to do something else."

"Only proves you're the only one for me." Akashi teased before looking back at the clock. "You're right, we should go now." The two lovers ran to the ceremony where the rest of their friends waited for them.

Kagami sat in his chair with slight annoyance as Kise was clinging to him, crying his eyes out. Meanwhile Murasakibara did the thing he always does... eat his snacks. Akashi and Kuroko arrived just on time when the principal began his speech, however, Kise spotted them from his chair and called out to them.

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, bringing everyone's attention to him and disturbing the principal's speech, much to his annoyance. Akashi face palmed while Kuroko tried to hide behind the redhead out of embarrassment. When Kuroko and Akashi finally sat down, the principal could continue his speech. Even though Kuroko had troubles hearing the man's words due to Kise clinging to him and crying out "I can't believe we're already graduating!" All Kuroko could do was bear with it, being emotional himself.

The ceremony lasted for about two hours before the students were let out to talk to their parents and friends. Kuroko ran to his mother and father who both embraced their boy. Kuroko has grown so much during these past few years, not only physically but emotionally as well. Surely his younger self would be proud of him if he ever saw him.

On the other side, Akashi approached his father who has changed as well. If it was a younger Akashi, he would wonder if his father is ill or if its even him. Heck it could be his body but another soul! But no... Luckily it isn't. Akashi's father Seito has changed tremendously and Akashi can't help it but thank Kuroko for the change. If the two haven't met, Akashi would probably still be a puppet of his father instead of his own self.

After talking with their parents, Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Murasakibara and all of the basketball team gathered to bare farewell. The bonds of the team would be preserved as everyone exchanged phone numbers, promising to play together again on the street court. Some of the second and first years cried rivers when they realized they won't have Kuroko on their team anymore. His phantom passes helped the team so much. Though... it couldn't be said the same for Akashi. Finally the demon is gone!

All of the team members and the students knew of Kuroko and Akashi's relationship. Realizing they are freed from the red demon, they could only wish Kuroko good luck, since he'll be stuck with him.

Day turned into night and the school staff was preparing fireworks for their graduates. It isn't usually done but everyone said that this year of students is spectacular, thus the fireworks.

As the small bombs of colors blew in the sky, a redhead and a bluenette held hands tightly. They looked at the fireworks but soon they turned around at each other to share a kiss under the fireworks and on their graduating life. Their lives will now change. For worse or for the better but one thing they know for sure. Whatever it is, they'll face it together and beat everything that comes their way.

The next day the two decided that Akashi would come pick Kuroko up around 10am. It was a long drive so they wanted to leave as soon as they could. They were just lucky that Akashi had a driver's license or else the whole trip would have been much harder.

When it was time for Akashi to pick him up, Kuroko was already done with packing. Akashi told him to pack for at least a week, just in case. He told his parents goodbye and that he'd be back soon. As soon as goodbyes were said, Akashi finally arrived out front of Kuroko's house.

"Even now you're never a minute late, are you?" Kuroko asked playfully as he brought his luggage over to put into the car.

Akashi got out of the car with a smirk, "Of course. An Akashi is never late." The redhead approached his date and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Let me help you put the bags in."

"I can do it." Kuroko pouted but let Akashi help anyway. "So how long is the drive?"

"Two hours. It'll be long so get comfortable." Akashi loaded the last language into the car before getting back in with Kuroko. "Put on your seatbelt."

Kuroko nodded and did as he was asked, putting his seatbelt on. "Do you think I should get my drivers license?"

"It's convenient to have but if you would get it I would worry. What if you crash somewhere?" Akashi thought, he wouldn't want his date to crush and kill himself or someone else.

"The same could happen to you." Kuroko pointed out.

"I'm an Akashi. It doesn't happen to us." Akashi pointed out.

"Mhm. I'm going to hold you against that." Kuroko said. "If you end up in a car accident, I'm getting my drivers license."

"Ohh~ You would want me to have an accident Tetsuya?" Akashi teased as he put the car in motion.

"Of course not, but I'm just saying~" Kuroko smirked. "So don't get into an accident and I won't drive, okay?"

"It's a deal then." The car moved to the intersection, leaving the neighborhood. Now they were on the highway, heading to Kyoto.

"Yeah yeah~" Kuroko said and looked out the window. It was always a peaceful thing to do during car rides. "So what does this cabin look like?"

"Well it has two floors, a swimming pool, a garden, and more. Its also situated next to a river so we can go kayaking if you want. Not to mention that in front is a large field filled with all sorts of plants." Akashi remembered the sweet smell of flowers when he would enter the cottage, and the fun he had with his mother at the river. Surely, going back would bring out many memories... Akashi didn't go there... since his mother passed away.

"It sounds like we won't ever get bored." Kuroko smiled and looked at Akashi. He noticed a weird look on his face and he knew Akashi was remembering something. Did something happen at the cabin before? He reached over and gently touched Akashi's shoulder. "Thank you for thinking of this, Seijuuro. I really do appreciate it."

The redhead couldn't take his eyes off the road to look at his date but smiled nonetheless. "You welcome Tetsuya. Anything for you my love." The two lovers enjoyed the rest of the journey talking to each other about many different things. They both remembered high school moments they'll never forget and talked about their friends.

They discussed Kagami and Aomine's relationship, mainly because Kuroko was worried for his best friend. Then they talked about Kise, Murasakibara and the rest. Of course, the closer they got to the cottage house, the more they talked about the many things they'll want to do there.

Akashi was set on persuading Kuroko to go swimming together, despite Kuroko having a bad feeling about it, he accepted. But not because Kuroko didn't know how to swim or anything like that, but because he was scared that Akashi might do something to him in the water. The redhead always takes his chance to do what he pleases whenever Kuroko is bare or the like.

And as soon as they knew it, the two arrived in front of the cottage house. Akashi got out to take the luggage, while Kuroko was busy admiring the beauty around him.

"It's so... amazing?" He didn't know what word was right. It was just so beautiful and perfect. If only they could live there but it wasn't that close to either of their homes. It would be a nice place for short vacations though.

Kuroko turned back and saw Akashi handling the luggage all by himself. "Want some help?"

"Its fine. I can handle it." Akashi lifted the last luggage before closing the booth of the car. "I'll need to park the car into the garage so why don't you look around the house while I do that?"

"Alright. Only if you're sure." Kuroko was so excited to explore. After getting the keys, he went into the house to explore. It was so big and spacious. Not to mention beautiful as well. He wished he could live there. It was so beautiful and can hold a lot of stuff inside.

The first room Kuroko saw was the living room. He was shocked to see that it had a huge TV, expensive looking couches, chimney, and a mini bar at the side. The whole room screamed expensive, which made the bluenette dread what he was going to find upstairs in the bedroom. But before he would venture there, Kuroko noticed sliding glass doors. He opened them to see a beautiful garden which stretched for about 1, 000 acres. Kuroko's jaw dropped at the sight. Not only was the garden HUGE, but it connected to the forest as well. Did the Akashi family own a part of the forest? Kuroko didn't want to know.

Back in the house, Kuroko ventured to the stairs and noticed ones going up and ones going down. A basement floor? Kuroko went downstairs to see a huge swimming pool along with a Jacuzzi and a sauna... Turning around he opened another door to see the garage and in there, Akashi unloading the luggage from the car.

Akashi looked up and smiled, "Like the house so far?"

"I like it but... I feel like I'm out of place." Kuroko admitted. Even the garage was huge. "This feels more like a mansion than a vacation cabin."

"Even a mansion isn't enough for you Tetsuya~ If I could, I would buy the entire planet, but even that wouldn't be enough~" Akashi, teased, opening the passenger doors to take out the trash and clean the car.

"A house like this is fine! No need to buy a planet." Kuroko said quickly. "Really. I like simple things, you know this."

"Of course I know but I can't help to spoil you a bit. My love for you can't be described by words." Akashi took the rubbish out and threw it into the trashcan, closing the doors. He then moved to the drivers seat to clean his and Kuroko's seat. "Did you see the bedroom yet?" Akashi curiously asked.

"No... Where is it?" He had a feeling that was going to be over the top as well.

"On the last floor upstairs. Go there, I'll join you in a minute." Akashi immersed himself on cleaning the car again. Just a few more things and he would be done.

Kuroko nodded and went back inside. He was still amazed by the house. He waited on the last floor above the garage, waiting for Akashi for return.

Soon Kuroko got bored of waiting for Akashi and decided to explore for himself. He'd find the bathroom his own way. As he went around searching for the bathroom, he accidentally found the bedroom. It was spacious and the bed was beautiful. It was probably a king sized bed or something. Definitely enough room for the two of them to sleep, snuggle and... do other things on.

However he was mostly surprised by the fact that they got a balcony connected to the bedroom. A balcony! He opened the doors and stepped outside. The view was absolutely beautiful. He could see the garden perfectly.

However, suddenly the beautiful view disappeared and darkness took over. Kuroko flinched but sighed soon after, knowing who did it. "Like the view?"

"I did before you covered it up." Kuroko smiled and leaned back against Akashi.

"My apologies. I brought the luggage... but before unpacking do you want to do something?" Akashi took his hands off of Kuroko's eyes, embracing his lover by the waist.

"Something?" Kuroko questioned, looking back at Akashi. "What is this "something" that you want to do?"

"Swim. It'll do us good to stretch our muscles a bit after the journey~" Akashi put his head on Kuroko's, looking at the beautiful view of the balcony.

"I guess you're right. Plus it is a little hot so it'll cool us off." Kuroko smiled. "But after that, we're unpacking, okay?"

"Roger." Akashi agreed, glad that Kuroko accepted his proposal. Although the bluenette has no idea what he's gotten himself into... The two needed to open the suitcase just for the swimming suits before heading down to the pool. They placed their towels on the cabana bed before walking up to the pool.

"Its cold, right?" Kuroko asked. He wanted a cold pool for a hot day, not a warm one.

"Of course." Akashi was the first one to step foot into the water and surprisingly dived into it right away despite the pool being a bit cold. Akashi reappeared on the surface, his hair wet as he pushed it back with his hand.

Kuroko looked at Akashi before at the water. He slowly got in and gasped at how cold it was. "Definitely cold…"

Akashi smirked, swimming to his date. "It's not that cold Tetsuya. Are you that sensitive to the water?"

"I-I'm not sensitive to it." Kuroko said and looked at Akashi. Once he saw his hair pulled back, he immediately looked away. Akashi knew that Kuroko got a little excited whenever he saw his hair pulled back.

"Ohh~" Akashi teased knowing the reason his lover turned away. "Come in and you'll see more love~" the redhead splashed some of the water on Kuroko.

Kuroko pouted. "Meanie. Don't splash water on me." He said, moving closer to splash some water back.

When Kuroko put his leg in the water, Akashi immediately grabbed his leg. The redhead smirked before pulling the bluenette into the pool.

Kuroko gasped and just managed to keep his head above water. It was so cold! "Seijuuro!"

Akashi smirked, immediately embracing his angered lover, "See? It's not that cold. Besides, you have me to heat you up." Akashi's hands traveled on Kuroko's bare skin under the water, touching wherever he could.

"B-But we are in the water!" Kuroko said, squirming a little in Akashi's hold.

Akashi seductively lowered his head to Kuroko's ear, his smirk still plastered onto his face, "Did you ever wonder how it would feel in water? It's a new experience~"

So Akashi was planning this the whole time? Of course. He should have known Akashi wouldn't just want to innocently swim around. "N-No.. We'll dirty the pool." Kuroko pouted and quickly moved away. He decided to go over to the closest wall of the pool and placed his hands on top, planning to climb out.

Much to Kuroko's demise, the redhead soon pulled him down into the water and back into his embrace. "You can't escape love, after all I'm absolute~" Akashi didn't waste time to find Kuroko's pink buds under the water and start playing with them. The water was a factor that definitely contributed to his excitement, having never done it in it before.

"I-I thought you gave up that saying in high school." Kuroko gasped out, arching into Akashi's hands. As much as he didn't want to admit it, doing it in a new place did excite Kuroko.

"I didn't. It's my motto after all~" Akashi teased as he fastened his pace. But that didn't satisfy him, no. He wants something more, something much more pleasing. He was impatient and not just because they're in water. They didn't have sex after their graduation, which meant that this would be 'adult sex'? The mere thought excited the redhead.

"S-Seijuuro... We really shouldn't.. do this in the water.." Kuroko groaned softly, his eyes closing before he forced them open. "H-How do you even do it in the water?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Akashi slowly moved his hands along Kuroko's body until he finally reached his swimming suit. He smirked when he started taking the only clothing on Kuroko's body off.

Kuroko still squirmed a little. The thought of being naked in a pool was so embarrassing. "D-Do I have to be completely naked?"

"Yes~ It's a necessity." Akashi's hands took the swimming trunks off, leaving his lover completely naked. Akashi licked his lips in anticipation before his hand found his lover's member, touching it and stroking it seductively.

Kuroko tried gripping the wall as he felt the immense pleasure from down below. He moaned softly, hips slightly moving into Akashi's hand. "Seijuuro.."

"Tetsuya..." Akashi moved closer, their faces inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes before engaging into a deep kiss. The kiss was in synch with Akashi's movements down below, meant to give his lover even more pleasure.

Kuroko reached one hand back, grasping onto Akashi's wet hair. He moaned more into the kiss, almost feeling overwhelmed with pleasure already. "Seijuuro... If you're going to do it, then do it soon.." He was starting to get excited and soon he'd want Akashi so bad to the point of begging. Akashi did this many times before during their high school years when they were together.

"Impatient aren't we?" Akashi teased as the two broke the kiss. The redhead didn't waste time to take his swimming trucks off and put Kuroko's leg onto his shoulder. "I heard that if it's done frequently then no preparation is necessary." Akashi put his tip at Kuroko's entrance.

Kuroko kept his back against the wall and was glad to find that he could lay his head back. "A-Are you sure? What if it hurts?"

"Tetsuya, can you count how many times we did it during high school?" When Kuroko moved his head left and right, meaning no, Akashi smirked again. "Exactly. Which means you don't need any more preparation." Akashi confidently said as he pushed his member inside.

Kuroko didn't say anything and just grasped the edge of the wall. It did hurt a little of course, pain was unavoidable, but Akashi was right. It did feel good even without the preparation. "Seijuuro.." He groaned, closing his eyes as his head leaned back.

Once completely inside, Akashi relaxed, waiting for Kuroko to adjust. No matter how many times they did it over the years, Kuroko is still so tight. Akashi opened his closed eyes to look at his flustered lover. He smirked after seeing the wonderful expression and leaned in to lick the water away from his face.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and looked at Akashi. He slowly took the others face into his hands and leaned up, kissing Akashi on the lips. He even sucked on Akashi's tongue a little before pulling away. "You can move now.."

Akashi nodded before slowly moving. He kept his eyes locked onto Kuroko, observing his reaction. Since they're doing it in water, it's a whole new experience. Not to mention the water that was infiltrating his date along with his member.

It felt a little strange but it was nothing Kuroko couldn't handle. His hands returned to the edge of the wall and gripped it as he felt the pleasure rise. "C-Can you please move faster?"

And just as Kuroko asked, Akashi fastened his pace, sending waves of pleasure to both of them. Maybe... Akashi moved his free hand underwater to touch Kuroko's hard member. He gripped it tightly, stroking it teasingly.

Kuroko immediately moaned at the duel pleasure. Feeling Akashi move inside him without preparation and touch his member like so just felt so good. He wasn't able to keep his eyes opened and he laid his head back again, continuing to moan even though he knew he shouldn't do something so embarrassing.

Akashi couldn't resist the panting sight before him, making him lean downwards to match his body to Kuroko's. Their bodies were inches apart as Akashi took Kuroko's hand into his, gripping it tightly. Their chests were touching along with their heartbeats which both of them could feel due to the closeness.

Kuroko held Akashi's hand tightly, gasping as he felt Akashi strike at his sweet spot. He instinctively tightened around Akashi's member and he even moved his free arm around Akashi's shoulders, his nails digging into his back. "S-Seijuuro!.."

The redhead moaned as the walls around him tightened. The pleasure higher than ever. He knew they were both close to coming but he didn't want them to stop. "T-Tetsuya..." Akashi panted before an idea hit him. The hand that was stroking Kuroko's hard member now stopped and moved to the tip, blocking Kuroko from coming.

"N-No! Don't!" Kuroko wanted the pleasure to last as well but he needed to come. He really needed to release but Akashi wouldn't let him.

"Not yet. Hold on just a bit longer." Akashi fastened his pace, moving as fast as he could under the water. He tightened his hold on Kuroko's member and leaned down to lick the bluenette's nipples.

Kuroko actually cried out in pleasure. The pleasure was just that good. He couldn't even open his eyes. "Sei, Sei!" He kept crying out over and over, wanting to release so bad.

The final wave was coming and Akashi felt it. Kuroko tightened around him tighter and tighter, pushing the redhead close to coming. Akashi fastened his pace one more time, squeezing Kuroko's hard member harder and biting onto the pink buds before finally letting go, allowing his lover to come. Not soon after, Akashi came as well as ecstasy overtook both of them.

Kuroko silently gasped at the intensity of their climax. He held onto Akashi tightly as he felt his tensed up body slowly relax after they finished coming. He panted heavily, still in the afterglow.

Akashi placed his hands on the wall Kuroko was leaning on, supporting himself as to not fall from the incredible climax. He placed his hands on both Kuroko's sides, trapping the smaller male between them. Akashi panted, slowly opening his eyes to see his flustered lover.

Kuroko opened his eyes as well, looking at Akashi. "T-That was..." He wanted to say incredible but he was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Incredible?" and there he said it. As if reading his mind. Akashi smirked but decided to stay in the same position until he could move.

Kuroko pouted and lightly hit his shoulder. Akashi always did that. He always knew what he was going to say. "We should get out soon.."

Akashi nodded and brushed Kuroko's bangs with his hand, the wet hair sticked in place. "We should do this more often. If I knew that the water would feel this good, we would have done it a long time ago."

"We are not doing that in a pool again." Kuroko still pouted. "No more pool sex."

"Why not? I know you enjoyed it~" Akashi teased, finding that its easier for him to move his body.

"I-I did not. Now can we please get out?" Kuroko asked. "Because of this, I'm not unpacking. You're doing that by yourself."

"I have something better in mind~" Akashi moved himself so that he stood at Kuroko's side, picking his date up from the water bridal style. Akashi walked out of the swimming pool and upstairs into the bedroom. He threw th Kuroko on the bed before he himself jumped on it. He covered them both with a blanket before settling down, "Sleep~"

Kuroko pouted and snuggled into Akashi. "I'm still not unpacking."

"We'll unpack tomorrow." Akashi's legs touched Kuroko's, intertwining together. Akashi embraced the bluenette and inhaled the sweet smell of Kuroko's hair.

"You'll unpack tomorrow." Kuroko corrected, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Anything for you my love~" Akashi's strength finally left him and the redhead fell asleep.

Kuroko sighed and fell asleep quickly as well. No matter now many times they did it before, Akashi always tired him out during sex.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Kuro13Dead, Iza Seitsuna, ZestyPickle, Jounouchi123, ShinseiShinwa, Rinfantasy, Yukinaru Suzumi, Nameless, huangangelin, Tetsuna and ghost reader FOR REVIEWING!**

 **The Lucky Bell:** It may not be noticeable to you readers, but for once I'm leading the notes! *^* KT, You should make my name above yours just for this chapter~ ;3 Yeeee they finally graduated- took like what, 20 chapters? Yay~ uh. Not much on my end-

WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE FINAL EPISODE OF LIFE IS STRANGE? I've been waiting for so long -3- Wouldn't an akakuro rp based off of that be cool? ;3

Kitten Update:

People who like Alaska: Everyone

People who like Finny: Literally only me

Finny isn't even a bad cat! He acts just like Alaska except he likes to sleep more while Alaska likes to fight more! ;-; And Finny might be taken away by some stranger I don't even know! Finny is practically my child! I don't want either of the kittens to go! And the puppy in our house might go too! ;-; I don't want to lose any more of my babies. I already lost one-

Anyway, let's get off the sad topics ^^ Uh, Alaska doesn't really like me much. Finny is actually pretty smart c: He comes running whenever I jingle a bracelet my mother got me c: and as a test, I hung up the bracelet on the wall with nothing around it just to see how Finny would react. Surprisingly he didn't try to jump at all. He kept looking around for something to climb on. It only took about a minute before he climbed up to my shoulder and got the bracelet! All by himself! I kept doing it and he did it so fast *w*

Anyway, enjoy the chapter~ ;3

 _Extra Update 10/13/15:_ As for the people who are wanting to hear more kitten updates, here's another important one. It's not about the kittens but rather about their mother. As of today, I was informed that their mother, named Sheba, was found dead in our bushes this morning by my own mother. So.. now they are motherless. I'm really the only parent they have left since no one but Sheba knows who the father is. It's just scary, you know? I raised Sheba since she was practically a baby. She was a runt so she had been abandoned. I took her in and raised her myself. Sure she was a little sassy but a lot of cats are like that right? She was a good cat and now I'm afraid of seeing that happen to the kits. I literally raised them with Sheba from the day they were born.

Anyway, that's all for the extra update. Most of you might not see this but it doesn't matter. It's just another kitten update is all.

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Ehem... Bell! You literally only talk about kittens! XD Focus on the story at hand fool! XD haha I'm kidding, we all love kittens~ Anyway, I don't know what to say... Looks like Bell is really leading the notes this time~ Ah also, sorry to those who don't like lemon that much, but trust me, You will miss Akakuro lemon because in the future chapters there will be very little~ I can't spoil anything so please look forward to it :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter... our babies finally graduate! Waaaa! XD

Thank you so much for reviewing guys! I know exactly who the regular reviewers are~~ hehe~ I'm watching you! Thank you so much guys! But also to those who just drop by and review, anything counts! It cheers me and Bell up so plz review XD Ok, see you next week!

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	22. Chapter 21

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

After a few hours, Akashi was the first one to wake up. He sat up and looked at the clock to see that its still afternoon, well sunset. He stretched himself, noticing Kuroko beside him. His angel was still in deep sleep, tired from their activities. Akashi brushed Kuroko's bangs aside, deciding he would make dinner. But not any kind of dinner... special dinner. Akashi had been planning this for months and the time has finally come. He just hopes Kuroko wouldn't wake up until he had enough time to prepare everything.

Slowly and quietly, Akashi stood up, the bed creaking when he lifted himself off the bed. He froze when Kuroko made a sound but when his date made no more effort to move, Akashi sighed in relief. Luckily he didn't wake Kuroko up.

Akashi decided to shower first, to be clean for the special occasion. After taking the shower, he put on black pants with a red vest. Hopefully it will do the job. After getting ready, Akashi went down the stairs and into the kitchen, preparing dinner. He will have to prepare the table on the veranda as well.

After a while Kuroko felt his source of heat, Akashi, was missing so he forced himself to wake up. He yawned and looked around. Where was Akashi? He looked outside and saw that it would be night soon. Maybe Akashi was already cooking dinner?

Whether he was or not, he knew he had to get a shower first. He couldn't walk around like this. Kuroko took his time getting up and heading to the shower. He could finally walk after a love session but his hips and back are still sore afterwards. After a refreshing shower, he got some nice clothes on. He only got what was on top of his pile of clothes in his suitcase. A nice t-shirt and some shorts. He didn't want to change into jeans after all.

As soon as he opened the door, he smiled, as he smelled the food. It smelled really good... He slowly went downstairs and to the kitchen with a smile. "Seijuuro?"

"Already awake?" Akashi was in the kitchen, frying the meat when Kuroko walked on him. The meat was the last food on his menu he hoped to finish before his lover woke up. If he only had a bit more time... but it didn't matter much. Everything was already set, the food and... other things.

"Yeah. I missed my Seijuuro." Kuroko said as his eyes caught the beautiful dinner laid out on the table. He smiled and went over to Akashi, gently hugging him. "Thank you, Seijuuro."

"Anything for my Tetsuya." Akashi leaned in to gently kiss his lover on the head before focusing back on the food. "Have a seat. I'm almost done."

"What if I want to wait here for my Seijuuro?" Kuroko asked playfully, smiling a little.

"I wouldn't mind~ Although I've worked very hard to prepare everything. It's a shame Tetsuya doesn't want to appreciate it~" Akashi teased, flipping the meat to the other side.

"I appreciate it." Kuroko pouted. "You know I do." He said before pulling away, stretching his arms as he walked to the opened sliding doors of the veranda. "I'll wait outside then~"

"Go ahead." Akashi encouraged while Kuroko smiled. However, when Kuroko saw the sight outside, he was astonished.

He expected a nice dinner but this was definitely more than just "nice". It was kind of like a scene from a romance movie. The table was set for just two and there were even candles. However what really made the scene beautiful was the fact that they had the perfect view for the setting sun.

"Like it?" Akashi emerged from within the curtains of the glass doors, holding two plates in his hand. He set them down before approaching his lover, embracing him from behind.

"Of course I like it. It's beautiful." Kuroko smiled, glancing back at Akashi.

"I'm glad." Akashi took Kuroko's hand into his, raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. "Shall we?" Akashi pointed to the table and the food on it. It's better they eat while its still warm... it also gives Akashi time to prepare for his... surprise.

"Alright." Kuroko smiled and went over to the table. It really did look beautiful... He sat down, watching Akashi.

"I hope you'll like it." Akashi took off the lid that was on the plate to reveal steak with potatoes.

"It looks good... I'm sure it'll taste amazing." Kuroko smiled. "Thank you for this, Seijuuro."

Akashi smirked, "Actually I have something for you." Akashi turned around, taking something out from his jacket before giving it to the bluenette.

Kuroko looked at the object in his hands with confusion. It was something wrapped in paper... He slowly unwrapped the gift and smiled when he saw it was a book. Not just any book though. It was a new one from his most favorite author. "Thank you, Seijuuro."

Akashi took his glass of water and took a sip. Closing his eyes, but opening one to see if Kuroko had found the real present inside. He couldn't wait to see his lover's flustered expression once he finds it.

Kuroko almost put the book down but he noticed that it wasn't just flat. Was there something in between the pages? He slowly opened the book to the parted pages and stared at... a ring? "Seijuuro..?"

Akashi smiled softly, looking into Kuroko's confused yet curious eyes. The moment has come. The redhead slowly sat up from his chair, walking up to his lover and taking the ring from his hands.

While still maintaining eye contact, Akashi kneeled down, the ring extended in front of him. "Kuroko Tetsuya, from the day we fell down the stairs and onwards, my love for you has only grown. I've realized over our many struggles and hardships that you're the only one for me. You fill in the hole of my broken heart." Akashi couldn't hold in a slight smirk when he noticed Kuroko's face gaining color.

"Will you marry me?" and there is it, the question he has been meaning to ask for a while now.

Kuroko couldn't speak at first. He was so shocked and didn't know what to say. Was this real? Was he dreaming? If he was, he didn't ever want to wake up.

He surprised himself when he felt tears start to run down his cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. "Y-Yes, Seijuuro.. You know the answer is yes.."

When Kuroko jumped up to embrace the redhead out of happiness, Akashi smiled, trapping the bluenette in his arms. The love of his life had accepted his proposal and accepted to be with him. Akashi was beyond happy. This will for certain be one of the best days of his life.

Akashi looked down at his date, hearing a few sobs. "I love you Tetsuya."

Kuroko wiped at his eyes while smiling at Akashi. Only Akashi would be able to make him cry and smile at the same time. "I love Seijuuro too."

Akashi tilted Kuroko's head by the chin to make the bluenette look upwards. He slowly closed in and kissed his date... no, husband. Their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Kuroko smiled and leaned into the kiss before pulling away. "If we're getting married... Does that mean I'll have to become an Akashi?"

"Of course. Tetsuya Akashi~ Sounds good to the ear." Akashi teased, snuggling Kuroko closer, cupping his face.

Kuroko pouted a little as he snuggled into Akashi. "Don't think I didn't forget about how you're the one unpacking. This doesn't change that."

"Of course love, but first..." Akashi took Kuroko's right hand and slowly placed the ring on his ring finger. Now Kuroko was truly his and he was Kuroko's. An unbreakable bond.

"Now you're mine forever." Kuroko teased happily.

"And you're mine~" Akashi captured his fiancée's lips for another sweet kiss. No matter how many times they've kissed, Akashi couldn't get enough of it. He was so happy he could die.

Kuroko purred happily as he let the kiss go on for about a minute. "Let's not forget about dinner."

"Alright but how about another round aft-"

Kuroko immediately covered Akashi's mouth. "The answer to that is no."

Akashi smirked. He loves his hard to get fiancée. "Alright but I can't promise anything~"

"You better not do anything. Now come on, let's eat." Kuroko insisted.

"Anything for you~" And so the two lovers ate. With a beautiful view of the sunset and candles placed on their table, the atmosphere couldn't be any more romantic. When night fell, Akashi left to the kitchen to bring two pieces of vanilla cake, Kuroko's favourite.

After devouring the cake, the lovebirds decided to go to bed. They took their clothes off and decided to sleep naked, on Akashi's insistence. He likes skin contact with his shy lover, and the reaction he gets when his hands accidentally wonder were they shouldn't be~

The two were lying down in the bedroom, the balcony doors opened so that the fresh air could come into the room. Bright stars could be seen in the sky as Akashi and Kuroko were lying down, cuddling in the bed while looking at the stars outside.

"Seijuuro.." Kuroko said after a while, gaining the others attention. "Remember back in our first year of high school? How your father disapproved of us at first? He wanted a heir right? So we said we'd get surrogate mothers... Will we really do that now that we will soon marry?"

Akashi lazily moved his hand to Kuroko's chest, rubbing circles on the bare skin while thinking about the topic at hand. "I wouldn't do anything you disapprove of Tetsuya. I know that my father needs an heir but I can't accept it if you're against it. Although I have to admit that the thought of little Tetsuya intrigues me~"

"I wouldn't be against it as long as everyone is alright with it." Kuroko answered. "And I wouldn't mind seeing a small Seijuuro running around."

"There's nobody but us Tetsuya. It's our choice alone and if we are willing to do it then we will do it. My father has no say in the matter." Akashi wants Kuroko to understand that nobody can charge and make decisions for them. What they want to do, they will do and if they don't want to do it then they won't. It's as simple as that.

"Okay.. I was just making sure." Kuroko pouted. "It's nice to ask first, just to make sure."

Akashi snuggled closer into his lover, "My Tetsuya is too kind~"

"It's who I am." Kuroko smiled. "So if we have kids, where will we live? It has to be close to work."

"You mean to the kindergarten? Now that I think about it, if we do have children then they could be in your classroom?" The thought was interesting but Akashi wasn't sure Kuroko would agree.

"That would be amazing." Kuroko smiled. "That means I can be with them at school and after school and it won't interfere with our schedule. Hopefully."

Akashi smiled, the hand that was previously making circles on Kuroko's chest now moved to play with the teal blue hair. "That means that while my lovely family will be together, I will have to be stuck in a boring office." Akashi sighed at the thought.

"But then as soon as you come home, you'll be greeted by me and our child. Or children." Kuroko smiled and kissed his forehead.

"And that raises the question. Two or one?" Akashi wants to know Kuroko's thoughts before saying his.

"I'm not sure... I always wanted two but what if we're not even ready for one?" Kuroko asked with a frown.

Akashi gently brushed the back of his hand against Kuroko's cheek, "I'm sure we're ready for it. We'll be loving and caring fathers. Oh but of course you'll be the mother~"

"What if I want to be the father and have Seijuuro as the mother?" Kuroko pouted.

"I can't have that~ Since you're the bottom, you're the mother~" Akashi teased, landing a kiss on his lover's head.

"I can change that." Kuroko said determinedly. "I'll make Seijuuro the bottom then."

"Ohh~ But can you say that for sure?" Akashi's other hand travelled down the blanket until it reached the unprotected member of his lover. "With a body like this~ Can you really be the top?"

Kuroko shivered a little and tried not to respond. "I-If I'm determined enough, I can."

Akashi smirked, tightening his hold on his lover's sensitive organ. "Are you sure about that?"

Kuroko's breath hitched slightly and he squirmed a little. "Seijuuro.. That's unfair.."

Proving his point, Akashi let go, relieving his poor lover. "Tetsuya can't top me~ I'm an Akashi, we're always at the top~"

"But soon I'll be an Akashi." Kuroko reminded Akashi.

Akashi smirked. His lover is so cute. "I'll let you hold onto that hope. But while we're discussing the topic of a house, I have a present for you." Akashi reached to his bedside table to get something from the drawer.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kuroko asked curiously, leaning on Akashi so he could get a better look.

Akashi opened the drawer, taking a small box out of it. He closed the drawer again before laying back down. "For you." Akashi handed Kuroko the small box.

Kuroko looked at it curiously. What was inside? He opened it up and saw... keys? "What's this?"

"The key to our new house."

"House? When did you get us a house? Where is it?" Kuroko asked. "What does it look like?"

Akashi chuckled, happy that his fiancée is excited and pleased with the present. "Actually I officially bought it yesterday and yes, it is close to the kindergarten." Akashi cupped his lover's face, looking into his eyes. "Do you remember when we talked about our dream house and how it would look like?" They spoke about it before but Kuroko had no idea Akashi had ulterior motives behind the innocent talk. Kuroko nodded. "Well, I may or may not have build it as we envisioned it~"

"Really?" Akashi built their dream house? When? "Thank you so much... Today has been full of surprises.."

"There's one more surprise in stall but you'll have to wait a week until we come home~" Akashi placed a small kiss on his fiancée's lips. "Of course I spoke to your parents about you moving with me. They agreed and gave us their blessings." Obviously Akashi wouldn't do these things without asking Kuroko's parents first. Although they felt emotional about their son growing up and leaving the house, they understood that this is what Kuroko wants. "I invited them to the wedding~"

"I still can't believe we're getting married..." Kuroko smiled as he relaxed against Akashi. "I can't wait. Although now I'm curious about that surprise."

"Sorry love~ You'll have to wait~" Akashi sat up to hover over his date. He placed his hands on Kuroko's left and right side, trapping him between. "Now~ How about we have some fun?"

Kuroko sighed a little. Honestly, they already did it today... but Akashi has been bugging him all day. "Alright. Fine. I'm still not unpacking tomorrow though."

"Your wish is my command." Akashi leaned in to kiss the bluenette while picking up his leg and placing it on his shoulder.

When Kuroko woke up the next morning, he sighed as he remembered last night. It was still so amazing... He couldn't believe they were engaged. As thanks, he decided he'd get up and make breakfast this time.

He slowly got out of bed without waking Akashi. After a quick shower, he got dressed and headed downstairs. He still couldn't believe they were in this beautiful house either. It already felt like they were married. He shook his head and began cooking a simple breakfast. Since he still wasn't good at cooking, he could only cook simple things.

Upstairs Akashi yawned. His eyes slowly opened up but found it hard to do so due to yesterday's events. He patted the right side of the bed where Kuroko is suppose to be but isn't. Akashi sighed. Why so early in the morning? He wanted to cuddle a bit more but he guessed he had to get up.

Luckily Kuroko didn't burn the house down. He didn't even create a small fire! And the eggs and toast he made actually look good. He'd attempt bacon but... He didn't know how to make those yet. Looks like eggs and toast it is.

Back in the bedroom Akashi shook off some of his sleepiness. He got up and went to the shower. Once he cleaned himself he put on a t-shirt and trousers before heading downstairs. He could already smell the delicious eggs his fiancée made.

As Kuroko plated the table, he saw the ring on his finger and couldn't help but smile. It just made him so happy seeing the ring on his finger which symbolized their soon to be marriage. This is what love and happiness feels like.

However as he thought of love... He remembered something. A question. A question about love. Even after years passed and Kuroko finally became an adult and eventually Akashi's fiancé, he still thought about the question Nijimura asked him so long ago. He still didn't know the answer and he didn't know if he would. Even if he is going to get married.

Kuroko was in such deep thought that he didn't heard the redhead come in and embrace him from behind. A habit that came to fruition not long ago. "Tetsuya? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay." Kuroko reassured with a smile. "I made breakfast today."

"I know. I could smell it from upstairs." Akashi kissed his lover on the head and then leaned onto him before yawning.

"I hope it's alright." Kuroko said. "Come on, don't fall asleep on me~ Lets eat."

Akashi nodded and detached himself from his fiancée. He sat down at the table, greeted with the sight of scrambled eggs. He picked his fork up and poked the egg, then he checked under it. 'It's not burnt' Akashi thanked the heavens. Maybe Kuroko's cooking improved over the years?

Kuroko waited patiently and anxiously. He was waiting for Akashi to try it first. He hoped he didn't mess up.

Akashi noticed his lover's anxious expression. Kuroko put his effort into making this for him so he can't disappoint. Akashi cut a piece of the egg and ate it. He chewed for a bit but he didn't really taste anything. "Did you add salt?" It certainly felt like its missing it. Although compared to Kuroko's first attempts at cooking, this is much better.

"I knew I forgot something!" Kuroko said with a frown. "Does it taste bad? Is it horrible?"

"No. Apart from the fact that it's not salted, it tastes pretty good." Akashi ate another piece. "Your cooking has improved."

"I'm glad then... I'll remember salt next time." Kuroko smiled before eat his own meal.

The two lovers ate when Akashi looked outside and spotted the forest. Maybe... "Did you ever go hunting?"

"Hunting? No.. I never liked the idea of killing animals." Kuroko admitted. "I did go fishing before but we never killed any fish. We threw them back into the water as soon as we caught them."

"I see. Then how about sightseeing? We can go into the forest to explore?" Akashi suggested, he wanted to show Kuroko some of his favorite spots.

"Okay. I wouldn't mind." Kuroko smiled. "Is it beautiful out there?"

"Very. In fact, there are a few places I would like to show you~" Akashi teased, waving the egg around before eating it.

"I can't wait to see it then." Kuroko said with a smile. "Can we go after breakfast?"

"Of course." Akashi nodded, eager to finish breakfast so they can go. When they did, the two changed into appropriate clothing before venturing outside. Akashi took Kuroko by hand, as the two walked to the forest. There was one specific place the redhead wanted to show his fiancée.

They ventured deeper into the forest, walking through the tree branches when finally a beautiful waterfall emerged.

"There's... a waterfall here?" Kuroko asked with awe. It was so beautiful. He's never seen one in real life! "It's so pretty.."

Akashi smiled, approaching the waterfall and letting go of Kuroko's hand. When he did, Kuroko noticed something strange about Akashi. He had a painful expression on and seemed troubled by something. However, what took him by surprise was when Akashi started taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked, as he was still worried over Akashi's previous expression.

"Let's swim." Akashi took of his shirt and now focused on his pants.

"Well... Okay. But only swim! Not like the pool!" Kuroko ordered as he removed his shirt.

"I promise." Akashi took off his clothes and jumped into the small pond that was under the waterfall. Kuroko noticed that instead of his teasing self, Akashi seemed a bit... different.

Kuroko decided to just get in so he could see what was the matter with Akashi. He ignored the coldness of the water and went over to Akashi. "Seijuuro, is everything okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Akashi swam to his fiancée, stroking his cheek and pulling him closer to his chest.

"Because you look troubled." Kuroko pointed out, placing his hand over Akashi's.

Akashi took a deep breath before placing his head on Kuroko's, watching the falling water from the waterfall hit the pond. The two were silent for a couple of minutes before Akashi finally spoke up, "This place holds many memories. Memories of my childhood and... my mother."

Kuroko didn't say anything for a moment. He knew about Akashi's mother and how she died. "We didn't have to come here if it brought up painful memories.." He said worriedly.

Akashi smiled, tightening his hold on his fiancée. "I wanted to come here. Sorry for worrying you, it's just that this place feels nostalgic. Long time ago, I came here with my mother to play. She discovered it and brought me here secretly so my father didn't know." Akashi closed his eyes, trying to remember back. "I used to swim in this pond while she watched over me."

"This place, the forest and everything, it must be special to you." Kuroko said and smiled softly. "I'm glad you are sharing it with me."

Akashi smiled, opening his eyes to look at the waterfall. Flashes of his childhood flashed before him.

 _"Mother! Mother! Look! I can swim!" A small redhead boy waved to his mother happily, proud that he's now able to swim on his own. The kind mother who sat on a blanket smiled. She was seated down, preparing the food that she had placed into a basket for her and her son to eat while at the waterfall._

 _"Oh my! I'm so proud of you Seijuro!" She smiled happily and waved to her son. The small boy giggled before swimming again, showing his mother his new achievement._

It happened so long ago but the memories were still there. Those precious memories... Akashi gently pushed Kuroko slightly away to look into his eyes. "I have another place I want to show you."

"Where? Do we have to get out now?" Kuroko asked with a playful pout.

"We could stay a bit longer if Tetsuya wants~ The place that I want to show you isn't in the water though~" Akashi teased back, his hand touching Kuroko's buttcheek under the water.

"Hey, I said none of that!" Kuroko pouted. "Come on, if you're going to be like that, let's just go now~"

Before Kuroko could detach himself from the redhead, Akashi stopped him and pulled him back. "Don't be like that Tetsuya~ I didn't say we were done here either. The real magic of the waterfall lies beneath~"

"There's more to it?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head. "Can I see?"

"Of course. I want you to see it." With Kuroko's approval, Akashi detached himself from his lover and swam towards the waterfall. When Kuroko caught up, Akashi smirked. "We'll have to dive and swim under the waterfall."

"Okay... Will you hold my hand?" Kuroko asked and smiled as he held out his hand.

Akashi smiled as he took Kuroko's hand into his. They both took a deep breath before diving down and swimming under the waterfall. Kuroko was fascinated by the beauty of the aquatic life. The fishes were of so many colors that he couldn't even count them on one hand. Along with the fishes, there were many types of aquatic flowers in the water. Really beautiful. If Kuroko could admire it longer then he definitely would but the lack of air didn't let him.

The two lovers surfaced, inhaling the much-needed air. After coming to his senses, Kuroko was taken aback yet again. He found himself in a beautiful cave that had a hole at the top, looking at the sky. He can imagine it even now during daytime that at night there could be many stars seen in the night sky from here. Apart from the hole at the top, Kuroko noticed that the rock of the cave was flickering. Reflecting light, making the beautiful illusion of diamond like stones. The water as well was very clear, decorated with a beautiful curtain that is the waterfall itself.

"Seijuuro, it's so... beautiful." It was even better than the waterfall itself. It was so beautiful; he wanted to stay there all day. This would definitely be a spot he'd visit a lot. "How did you even find this?"

"When I was young I loved to explore. Leading me to find this place while swimming in the pond." Akashi swam to the rocks and got out of the water to sit on one. He moved his hair out of his eyes when it fell down due to the water.

Kuroko watched him with interest. Akashi always knew his weak spots and always teased him. "I'm still surprised this is here... Did you visit this place often?"

Akashi chucked a bit before answering, "This was my hideout. A place I would come to hide in when my father was looking for me. It was a good place to hide but I had to come out eventually. When I did, I faced the punishment." The memories of his father scolding him for fooling around and neglecting his duties aren't pleasant ones.

"I see.. Well, I'm glad things are better now." Kuroko smiled happily. "Can this become our hideout now?"

The redhead smiled before tapping on the space beside him, gesturing for Kuroko to join him.

Kuroko got the hint and swam over. He then pushed himself onto the rock and sat beside Akashi.

When Kuroko sat beside him, Akashi captured his lips into a kiss. Kissing deeper than ever before, with as much passion. After parting, Akashi cupped his fiancée's face. "What's mine is yours Tetsuya. Including the cottage house. Of course, that means the hideout as well~"

Kuroko smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you, Seijuuro. It means a lot to me. Really."

The redhead leaned in to kiss Kuroko on the head. After doing that, he threw himself to lay down on the rock, looking at the sky through the hole.

Kuroko laid down as well, looking up with Akashi. "I wish we could stay here all day…"

"Who says we can't?" Akashi tilted his head to look at the bluenette. Now that they're together, they have no one to tell them what they should do. Not Akashi's father, not anyone.

"Well, one, we have to eat eventually and two, you still have that place to show me, right?" Kuroko asked.

"I changed my mind. I'll show you tomorrow~" Akashi thought about it and concluded that the best scenery for his surprise would be the morning sunrise. "Although we'll have to wake up early in the morning." But it will be worth it. Akashi couldn't wait to show the bluenette.

"Early? But sleeping in is nice~" Kuroko smiled playfully. "But okay, okay, tomorrow then."

"Trust me. It'll be worth it." Akashi was more than sure that Kuroko would like what he'll see.

"I hope so." Kuroko teased as he looked over at Akashi.

Akashi smiled before moving his hand to touch Kuroko's cheek. "So do we leave or stay?"

"We should probably leave so we can get dried." Kuroko smiled back at Akashi.

"Your wish is my command my princess~" Akashi teased before pushing himself back into the water. He extended his hand to help the bluenette down.

"Don't call me princess." Kuroko pouted and took Akashi's hand, carefully getting off the rocks.

"Whatever makes you happy... princess~" Akashi teased again, making Kuroko pout further. The two lovers then dived under the water to resurface on the other side of the waterfall. Since they didn't bring any towels or anything to dry with they had to wait a bit before putting on their dry clothes that they've placed on the rocks before.

After getting dressed, the two went to the cabin. It was sunset so the two decided to eat dinner before finally settling into their king sized bed. Once again, on Akashi's insistence, they slept naked.

When Kuroko next opened his eyes, he wasn't in the cabin anymore with Akashi. He was... He didn't know where he was. He looked around at the endless white space. Where the heck was he? He slowly got up and looked around again. Wait no, someone was there! Wanting answers as to where he is, he ran to the stranger. Except it wasn't a stranger. It was... Nijimura? "Why.. are you here? And where exactly is here?"

Nijimura looked up at Kuroko, his eyes as cold as ice. There was silence for a few minutes before the other spoke up, "Did you find out?"

"Huh? Find out what?" Kuroko asked with confusion. What was Nijimura talking about?

Nijimura sighed before taking slow steps towards the bluenette. Kuroko noticed the slow intimidating steps and the cold black eyes that accompanied it. The raven head walked until he stood in front of Kuroko, their bodies inches apart. "What is love?"

Kuroko stared up at Nijimura with slight fear but also confusion. That question again... The question he could never find the answer to. "..I-I don't know yet.. I'm trying to find the answer but I haven't yet…"

Kuroko kept looking up at Nijimura's cold unwavering eyes. His expression was emotionless until... Nijimura has suddenly smiled. "I see. Then tell me... DO YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS?"

Suddenly Nijimura and the area around Kuroko disappeared. He had to close his eyes from the sudden transition from white to black. When he opened his eyes, he saw Akashi in the distance with... a girl? Why? And why were they holding hands? Why are they smiling with each other? When they started to walk off, Kuroko tried to call out Akashi's name but nothing came out.

They disappeared and something forced Kuroko to turn around. He gasped and fell to his knees when he saw the girl Akashi was just with in front of him on the ground, motionless and surrounded in blood. He felt something wet on his hands and he looked down. It was fresh blood... "Why?" Was all he could ask himself.

"T-Tetsuya." Kuroko's eyes widened further when he heard Akashi's voice call out to him. However, unlike his usually confident tone, Akashi was in a shock. Kuroko felt as if his heart would burst into millions of pieces when he saw the redhead. Akashi's eyes were wide, with tint of fear in them. He was dressed in an expensive suit holding, roses in his hand.

Akashi kneeled onto the ground, a few tears escaping his eyes and the roses falling down into the puddle of blood.

"No.." Kuroko couldn't believe it when he saw the fear in Akashi's eyes. No! Akashi knew he'd never do this! "S-Seijuuro! You don't understand, I didn't do this!" But he knew he did. With no one around and the blood on his hands, he knew he did. But.. Why was Akashi with someone else anyway? What kind of sick nightmare was he in?

Kuroko flinched when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder. He moved away in fear and confusion to see that it was Nijimura who was smirking. "What do you do when your loved one doesn't love you?" Nijimura saw Kuroko's trembling bloody hands.

"You kill the person who stole him from you. When you do, Akashi's heart will belong to you once again. Look." Nijimura pointed at the redhead who was now laying emotionlessly on the floor. "You did it. Isn't this what love is?"

"No! This isn't love!" Kuroko would never do this. If Akashi was happier with someone else then he wouldn't mess with their relationship, even if it killed him to see them together. "This isn't love at all.."

"So you would rather watch your loved one run off with someone else? Would you be able to endure the pain?" Nijimura lowered himself so that he stood at the same height as Kuroko. The raven head pointed to Akashi's emotionless body. "He's right there before you. Grab this chance."

Kuroko looked over at Akashi. He shouldn't do this. It was wrong. He just killed someone so he could steal Akashi away for himself. It was wrong and selfish and... He just couldn't stop himself from slowly walking over to the redhead. Akashi had originally been his lover, right? They were even engaged! So that means he was his, right?

Before he could kneel down and reach out to Akashi, a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Kuroko looked up in shock to see Haizaki.

"Remember me~?" Haizaki suddenly jerked Kuroko up, locking him in his embrace. "So close yet so far~ Haha! Did you really think I would let you go? After all, you're mine for the taking~" Haizaki smirked as he licked the bluenette's cheek.

Kuroko froze, his mind racing to find out what's going on. No, he couldn't be with Haizaki again. "N-No! I'm not yours! I'm Seijuuro's!" He yelled, trying to pull away from Haizaki.

"'Seijuuro's'? Haha! How can you be his when he doesn't even love you! It's you who wants him~" Haizaki harshly moved Kuroko around so that he was facing Akashi's body on the floor while Haizaki still maintained his hold on the bluenette. "You see Tetsuya-kun~ love is really evil~ The more you love the bigger the grief of loss~" Haizaki whispered into Kuroko's ear while Nijimura approached Akashi's body and kneeled next to it. Nijimura began stroking Akashi's hair.

"Stop it!" Kuroko struggled in Haizaki's hold, frowning as he was forced to watch Nijimura touch his Akashi. "He does love me! Don't touch him!" This is not love at all.

"How do you know? Didn't he walk hand in hand with the dead girl just moments ago?" Haizaki put his hand on Kuroko's chin, slightly tilting his head sideways. "They looked so happy together~ And you would break that? How cruel~ Haha!" Haizaki giggled as Nijimura kept stroking Akashi's hair. His black eyes soon moved to the restrained Kuroko.

"Do you get it? Love is cruel. And once the one you love is taken away from you..." Nijimura took out a pocketknife, pointing it to Akashi's throat. Small drops of blood formed on his throat from the force of the knife. "You'll become a madman. Overcome with jealousy and greed."

Kuroko nearly stopped breathing when he saw the knife. If Akashi got killed, he didn't know what he'd do... It was a feeling worse than seeing Akashi with someone else.

"N-No.. Please don't. Don't kill him!" He'd rather have Akashi living with someone else and being happy than seeing him killed. "You've got it wrong! Love isn't cruel. This isn't what love is like!"

"Then what is love?" Both Nijimura and Haizaki stopped their movements. It was as if time had stopped and everything rested on Kuroko's answer to the question.

Kuroko stopped as well. What is love? He still didn't know the answer, even after all these years. He looked down, shaking his head. "I-I don't know but.. I do know that this isn't what love is. This isn't love at all…"

Both Nijimura and Haizaki watched the bluenette in silence. A sense of disappointment hangs on in the air as Nijimura sighed. "It seems you didn't find the answer yet." Nijimura moved the knife away from Akashi, positioning it in the air on top of his chest. "Love is a cruel thing!" And just as Nijimura said that the knife plunged itself down to Akashi's chest. However, before it could impact, Kuroko's eyes opened wide.

He jolted up in bed, a hand over his racing heart. He was breathing heavily and had to look around to remember where he was. When he realized he was at the cabin, he sighed in relief. Then he remembered his dream and looked over at Akashi. Even if the other was asleep, Kuroko didn't hesitate to practically jump on him and cling to him tightly. Tears were already escaping his eyes. He couldn't imagine a life without Akashi. He just couldn't.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO ZestyPickle, huangangelin, Jounouchi123, simsimchocolatte, Kuro13Dead, Rinfantasy, Richyou, ShinseiShinwa, ghost reader, RealitySlap and Tetsuna FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yooo minna! WOW! The follows have skyrocketed! Thank you so much for 321 follows! How did that happen? Haha guess I was too busy to notice XD THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! Its good to know you guys are enjoying the story! Bw I have to apologise for always saying "I'm watching you", I realised it sounds weird... XD Gomen! I won't say that anymore but I just want to make you guys review more~ I can't stress out how important it is for both Bell and I. When we update we can't wait to read your reviews. Ummmm... What else did I want to say... Ah! Now our babies are getting married XD But don't worry guys, the story isn't over yet! :D

Thank you for your support and plz review! (BUHAHA! Now my note is 1st yet again~~~ XD)

 **The Lucky Bell:** It's amazing how much the favorites and follows have increased. It's really nice to see (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Uh, I just hope you guys enjoy the future chapters. For those of you worried about too much lemon, don't worry. There's only like.. one more lemon scene then there's none for quite a long time ^^. So please don't turn away from the story from all the lemon scenes :c

No kitten update today~ But if something does happen before next week, I'll make an edit here like I did last chapter. Only if it's important though. So enjoy the chapter and story~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	23. Chapter 22

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

"Mmmm... Tetsuya?" Akashi's eyes slowly and lazily opened to see his date clinging to him tightly. "What's wrong?"

"P-Please don't leave me... I wouldn't be able to go on without you!" Kuroko cried, holding onto Akashi tightly.

"Tetsuya what's wrong? Did something happen?" Noticing that Kuroko was crying, Akashi immediately sat up and embraced his fiancée. The tears weren't small either and Akashi could see that Kuroko was emotionally unstable.

"H-He was going to k-kill you because... I don't know what l-love is!" Kuroko didn't want to let go of Akashi or even open his eyes. He was afraid that if he let go or looked at Akashi, the other would disappear. "I don't want to h-hurt anyone so please, don't leave me Seijuuro!"

"Leave? Love?" Akashi tightly held his lover within his arms. Did Kuroko have a nightmare? "Tetsuya I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Knowing he needs to get his emotion across, Akashi took Kuroko's hand and placed it on his bare chest. "Do you feel it?"

Kuroko slightly opened his tear filled eyes and looked at his hand on Akashi's chest. "F-Feel what? Skin?" What did Akashi want him to feel?

"Yes. Anything else?" Akashi pushed Kuroko's hand further to his chest so that he could feel what he wants him to feel clearly.

Kuroko tried to calm down a little so he could concentrate. "A-All I feel is Seijuuro's heart..."

"Exactly. I'm here Tetsuya, right beside you. You must have had a nightmare." Akashi brushed Kuroko's bangs off his face, noticing the sweat. "It must have been really something to make you sweat and tremble." He landed a gentle kiss on Kuroko's head, embracing him tighter.

Kuroko still breathed heavily as he leaned on Akashi. After freaking out and crying so hard, he suddenly felt so tired. "I don't want to be apart from Seijuuro…"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm always beside you Tetsuya." Akashi gently whispered into Kuroko's ear while laying back down. He covered both of them with a blanket as Kuroko held tightly onto Akashi. The redhead didn't complain and embraced the bluenette as much.

Kuroko relaxed a little and eventually the tears stopped. His breath was still ragged but it soon evened out when he eventually fell asleep. This time he didn't dream of anything.

The night soon came to an end as the morning light infiltrated the room through the window. Even though most people would be sleeping at this early hour, Akashi was wide awake, laying on the side and watching the bluenette sleep. After Kuroko had woken him up he just couldn't fall back asleep. He had to make sure that if Kuroko had another nightmare, that he would be there to comfort him.

Akashi watched his lover's even breaths as he extended his hand to caress Kuroko's cheek.

Soon Kuroko woke up when he felt the touch to his cheek. He groaned a little and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Seijuuro but it disappeared once he remembered what happened last night. "I'm sorry Seijuuro... I shouldn't have woken you up last night..."

"You had a really bad nightmare. It couldn't be helped." Akashi's hand travelled up to play with the strands of Kuroko's hair. He wasn't sure if he should ask Kuroko about the dream as it might bring out the memories of it.

"But you look so tired.." Kuroko frowned as he looked up at Akashi. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright Tetsuya. Don't worry about it." He said, but Akashi couldn't hide the dark circles under his eyes. Kuroko woke him up at four o'clock in the morning. He didn't fall back asleep since.

"Anyway, should we have breakfast so I can show you the surprise? We woke up just in time." Akashi remembered, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah… Okay, I don't mind.." Kuroko mumbled and sat up. He still wasn't sure if Akashi was alright but he couldn't force Akashi to do or say anything he didn't want to do.

"Dress up in sports wear. You'll need it for what we're about to do." Akashi teased, standing up to dress himself.

"Okay." Kuroko slowly got up and went through his clothes until he found some suitable sports wear.

Once the two got dressed and had breakfast, Akashi took Kuroko outside. Outside Kuroko noticed a small building that he didn't notice before. It didn't look like a part of the mansion since Kuroko could see hay sticking out of the wooden walls. Once he got closer, Kuroko finally got a clue on what the building may be.

"Is this... a stable?" Kuroko asked in surprise. Why would they have a stable by their cabin?

"Yes." Akashi smiled as he opened the doors of the stable. The overwhelming smell from inside gushed outside, making Kuroko put his hand on his nose to block the smell. "It's not that bad. Just don't inhale too much."

"I'll try not to." Kuroko said and looked around. "What do you even have in here?"

"Come inside and you'll see." Akashi opened the doors for his lover who walked inside. Kuroko was greeted by the sight of many different horses in the stable. They were really beautiful! How come he didn't know about this before? Akashi walked up to Kuroko who was admiring a black horse. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing... I always liked horses but I rarely get to ride any.." Kuroko looked at Akashi with a smile. "But.. Why do you have horses here? And who's taking care of them if no one lives here?"

"We have a caretaker who takes care of them throughout the year but he messaged me this morning that he has urgent matters to attend to today so he won't be able to come." Akashi patted the black horse. "So would you like to ride with me or alone?"

"...If we ride a horse, are we going to make it gallop?" Kuroko asked. If Akashi said yes, then he'd definitely want his own horse. He always wanted to ride a horse and just run with it. Not to anywhere specific. Just to feel the wind as people say.

"Yes but did you ride before?" Even if Kuroko wants to ride alone, Akashi wasn't sure he should let him if he has no experience with a horse. Who knows what can happen.

"I rode a few... but never fast." Kuroko pouted. "Will you teach me how to ride one when it goes fast? I know how to ride a horse when it goes slow."

"That means you'll have to ride with me. I'll teach you everything you want to know love~" Akashi stroked the black horse one more time before walking deeper into the stable. "I'll show you my horse."

Kuroko followed Akashi curiously. "You have your own horse?"

Akashi smiled as he walked to the last box of the stable. What was in the last box was a beautiful white horse. "This is Yukimaru. He was a present from my mother and she gave him to me when I was born. He was born on the same snow white day as me." Akashi gently patted the horse who leaned into the touch.

"He's beautiful." Kuroko smiled as he reached out to gently pet Yukimaru. "Are we going to ride him?"

But just as Kuroko reached out to pat the white horse, Yukimaru moved away as if mocking Kuroko. When Akashi saw this, a small giggle escaped him. "Yukimaru's usually friendly but it seems he doesn't like you." Akashi pat the horse and unlike Kuroko's touch, the horse accepted it and seems to enjoy it, annoying Kuroko somehow. "We'll ride him to the place I want to show you."

Being an animal person, Kuroko wondered why Yukimaru didn't like him. He's never had an animal hate him before... "Are you sure we should ride him? What if he doesn't let me on?"

"Don't worry, I don't think he hates you that much, right Yukimaru?" and the horse responded by licking Akashi's cheek, making the redhead smile. "I think he agrees." But Kuroko doubted that when he swore Yukimaru looked at him strangely, as if judging the bluenette.

"Okay..." It's not like Kuroko can say no. "Well, let's go see this place now? I'm excited to see what Seijuuro has in store~"

"Of course." Akashi opened Yukimaru's box, getting the horse out. "Do you want to wait outside or stay here?" Akashi turned around to get the saddle and other necessary equipment for riding.

"I'll stay here." He wanted to try and get to know Yukimaru more. He was an animal lover. He never harmed an animal before and he was always patient with them! He was sure he could get Yukimaru to like him.

"It won't take long." Akashi turned around, preparing the equipment. Meanwhile Yukimaru was staring at the bluenette, his head high in the air and above Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up at Yukimaru with a frown. "Come on.. I'm not going to hurt you.." He murmured and reached out to pet him again.

And just like last time, the horse moved away from the touch. looking down on Kuroko once again. "Tetsuya could you hand me the reins? They're right behind you on the chair." Akashi asked while putting the saddle on but when Kuroko turned around the horse bit his t-shirt and lifted him up into the air.

"S-Seijuuro! He's attacking me!" Kuroko said, looking back at the horse that held him up. Just how strong were horses?!

Akashi put his hand on Yukimaru's back, "Put him down." and the horse did. "Are you alright Tetsuya?"

"Y-Yeah.. He just scared me." Kuroko frowned. Did Yukimaru really hate him? But they just met! "I don't think I should ride on him…"

"Don't worry Tetsuya. I vouch for him." Akashi confidently said as he did the finishing touches on the riding equipment. While he did that Yukimaru rolled his tongue out at Kuroko.

"But he's sticking his tongue out at me!" Kuroko frowned while pointing at the horse.

Akashi turned around and tilted his head when he saw that Yukimaru didn't have his tongue out. Akashi sighed, "I'm sorry Tetsuya. i really don't know why he's acting this way. He's usually friendly to most... well except for Ryouta. He likes to chew on his hair." After all, Kise's hair does look like a haystack.

"It's alright.. It's not your fault anyway. Let's just get going." Kuroko sighed. What did he do to get this horse to dislike him?

When the saddle and everything was put on, Akashi took the horse outside. He positioned Yukimaru in a way that would make it easy for Kuroko to climb on him. "I'll help you up."

"O-Okay.." Kuroko cautiously approached Yukimaru to get on. "Are you sure he won't do anything?"

"I'm sure he won't." Akashi took Kuroko's hand and pointed to the stirrup iron. "You need to put your leg into this and then push yourself up."

Kuroko nodded and placed his foot onto the stirrup and pushed himself up. "That wasn't so bad."

"I told you it wouldn't." Now that Kuroko was seated, Akashi pushed himself up to sit behind his fiancée. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Kuroko nodded and looked down at Yukimaru. Maybe now he could pet him?

When Kuroko reached out to pet the horse, Yukimaru immediately lowered his head downwards. Startling both Kuroko and Akashi. "Calm down Yukimaru!" Akashi slightly raised his voice, putting the horse back in place. Akashi sighed, it looks like Yukimaru and his fiancee really won't get along. "I'm sorry Tetsuya. I'll make it up to you when you see the surprise." Akashi put the horse in motion so now they are riding among the forest trees.

"It's alright. I know it's not your fault." Kuroko sighed as he looked around once Yukimaru started moving.

The horse walked through the beautiful scenery of the forest. Along the way they spotted a few wild animals such as a deer and squirrels. But the nature itself was beautiful as the leaves and the trees created a beautiful contrast in color. The two lovers rode until they were faced with a hill. Surprisingly, Akashi navigated Yukimaru to the hill, climbing it. It scared Kuroko for a bit but not for long. When they reached the top, Kuroko's eyes widened at the beautiful sight that was before him.

Flowers of all kinds were there before them. It was a lot of beautiful colors all in one place and it was absolutely extraordinary since Kuroko never saw anything like it. He's always been in Tokyo so he's never seen anything like a field of flowers just as the sun is rising.

"It's so beautiful Seijuuro.." Kuroko said in amazement.

"I knew you would like it." Akashi stood up to get off the horse, extending his hand for Kuroko to do the same. "Want to look around?"

Kuroko carefully got off Yukimaru after taking Akashi's hand. "Okay." He said before looking back at the horse. "Is he coming too?"

"It's better for him to stay here. Don't worry Tetsuya, he's been here many times before." Akashi gently pat the horse who leaned into the touch. Akashi smiled when he remembered the time he and his mother used to ride horses up the cliff to come here.

Yukimaru stared at the bluenette for a moment before lowering his head downwards to eat grass.

"Okay.. Bye Yukimaru.." Kuroko waved to the horse as the two started to walk down the hill and towards the flowers.

Flowers of different colors were around them. Yellow, red, blue, green, you name it, we have it. Kuroko was completely taken in by the beauty of the place. As a city boy, Kuroko doesn't get much of nature but now he's sure that he's never seen anything marvellous as this.

While Kuroko was amazed by the flowers, Akashi kneeled down to look at red roses. Memories of the past came by as he remembered what his mother had told him about the flower.

 _A young Akashi was running around in the field of flowers while his mother was walking around with an umbrella to protect her from the sun. The mother kneeled down, looking at a beautiful red rose. Seeing his mother suddenly bend, Akashi ran towards her._

 _"What did you see mother?" The small child smiled as he kneeled down next to his mother. The gently woman smiled, picking up the red rose to put it in Akashi's hair. "It's the same color as your eyes."_

 _Akashi blushed, touching the flower with his hand. The woman smiled, gently patting her son's hair. "Someday when you grow up you'll come here with your loved one. When you do, will you give them this flower for me?" she pointed to a purple flower in the field. Chrysanthemums? Little Akashi tilted his head, not knowing why he had to do that?_

 _The mother smiled, knowing exactly that her son doesn't know the meaning of that particular flower. "Red roses symbolize love." Little Akashi touched the red rose on his head that his mother gave him and blushed. The mother closed her eyes and took one deep breath._

 _"As for the purple flower...Chrysanthemums. You'll know when you grow up."_

 _"But mother I want to know now. Please tell me." Little Akashi pleaded but the mother shook her head, pressing her finger against her lips. "It's a secret."_

 _"Mother!" Little Akashi pouted while his mother smiled._ Those golden days were very precious to Akashi who was now kneeling down at the exact same place his mother was years ago. Akashi picked up the red rose and then... the purple one.

He stood up and walked towards the bluenette. Akashi smiled as he gave Kuroko the red rose. "Do you know the meaning of a red rose Tetsuya?"

"Um.. It's something like romance or love, right?" Kuroko said as he looked at the rose Akashi gave him. Why was Akashi asking him that?

"Yes. It's a symbol of love." Akashi smiled before showing Kuroko the other flower he had in hand. "And this is a Chrysanthemum. The one who gives the flower wishes the other a long and healthy life. A blessing of sorts." Akashi looked down at the flower, memories of his mother still fresh in his mind. "It's a present from my mother. She told me to give this flower to the person I love." Akashi handed Kuroko the purple flower.

"I-I.. I see.." Kuroko looked at the purple flower with a smile. Akashi's mother sounded like a nice person. He wished he could have met her. "Thank you so much Seijuuro.. It's beautiful.."

Akashi was silent, remembering his mother again. He didn't know the meaning of a Chrysanthemum flower but now he does. It's a flower which blooms in many different colors and wishes the one its given to a good life. Akashi smiled, it's his mother's way of blessing him and his lover a good future. It made him wonder... did she know about her illness then? Akashi would never know but he was sure that somewhere up there, she was watching them, giving her blessings.

"I love you Tetsuya." Akashi embraced the bluenette, holding him tightly within his arms.

Kuroko leaned on Akashi with a happy smile. "I love you too Seijuuro." He truthfully said, closing his eyes. "I'll make sure to keep these as long as I can."

Akashi leaned in to kiss his fiancée on the head. "You know they'll eventually wither away~" He teased.

"I know but I can still try." Kuroko pouted. "Nothing wrong with trying~"

"Of course not. I'm just overwhelmed by how cute my fiancée is." Akashi teased further, drawing circles with Kuroko's hair.

"I'm not cute." Kuroko continued to pout and eventually turned away. "Not cute.."

"Definitely cute~" Kuroko was about to turn around again in protest but something had caught his eye. Something was moving in the forest? He focused his eyes on the object and noticed that it was a beautiful deer.

"Seijuuro.. look." He whispered quietly, pointing at the deer that was walking out to the flowers.

Akashi looked at the direction Kuroko pointed at and saw the deer. He saw many deer in the past since he visited the cabin so it wasn't unusual for him, but it must be quite an experience for his fiancée.

"Do they like coming to the field often?" Kuroko asked as he watched the deer lay down in the flowers.

"I can't say for sure but every time I came here I saw at least one deer." Without fail, Akashi would see them every single time. Of course that must mean that they live here or that it's their home. Come to think of it... Akashi just got an idea. "Would you like to touch one?"

"Are we able to?" Kuroko asked. Don't deer get scared of humans when they get close?

"Nothing wrong with trying right?" Akashi took Kuroko's hand and walked towards the deer they saw. The animal was alarmed when it saw them approaching but it made no move to run. Slowly and cautiously Akashi and Kuroko approached the female deer, careful as to not startle it. When they got close, surprisingly the deer slowly walked towards them.

The animal took slow steps until it was so close to Kuroko that he could almost touch it.

Never in Kuroko's life did he think he'd be in the middle of a beautiful forest with a deer in front of him. He slowly reached out, letting the deer sniff his hand. When it didn't pull away, he gently touched its nose.

The deer didn't show any signs of fright but instead leaned into Kuroko's touch. Kuroko couldn't believe his eyes when the deer approached him closer to let him touch other parts of it's body.

Kuroko tried not to show too much excitement. He didn't want to scare the deer after all. He gently petted its neck and even back. He looked at Akashi with a bright smile.

Akashi smiled back before slowly extending his hand to touch the deer as well. The deer accepted and moved into both of their touches, making them smile further. However, suddenly the deer looked up, her ears perched up. And before they knew it, the deer had run away, surprising both Kuroko and Akashi.

"Aww.. Why did she go?" Kuroko asked with a sad frown. He liked petting the deer.

"Maybe it heard something?" Akashi wondered but soon his question was answered when he saw the large brown animal in the distance. A large brown bear was looking at them from a distance, his eyes locked onto Kuroko and Akashi. The bear didn't make any moves YET but Akashi didn't want to take chances. "Tetsuya... Slowly stand up. We have to go."

"Huh? Why?" Kuroko looked over where Akashi was looking and froze. A bear? There's actually things like bears here? "S-Seijuuro.. Are bears hostile?" He asked with a bit of fear as he slowly stood up like Akashi commanded.

"Depends on the bear but I don't want to take any chances." Slowly, hand in hand, Akashi and Kuroko moved away from the bear who was watching them from a distance. When the bear noticed the two humans move away, it started to move at their direction.

"It's moving towards us.." Kuroko murmured as they backed up carefully. At least it wasn't running or showing any signs of aggression. If anything, it just looked curious.

Kuroko and Akashi slowly made their way out of the forest and into the flower field. Luckily when they did, the bear stopped following them and instead watched them from afar. Eventually the bear yawned before walking away.

Akashi breathed out a breath of relief. Bears aren't violent by nature, only when provoked and when one-steps into their territory. However, he would lie if he said that the bear didn't frighten him when it moved towards them.

Kuroko let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad that bear didn't decide to rush out and attack them. That wouldn't be good for their vacation. "Well... that was unexpected." He smiled at Akashi and even laughed a little. They got scared over a curious bear.

Akashi smiled back, laughing as well. In the end it was just a misunderstanding on their part. "Should we head back to the cabin? I think we had enough adventures for today."

"Okay. Maybe we can just relax at the cabin." Kuroko smiled. "As long as I'm with Seijuuro, I don't mind."

"I like that idea~" Akashi more then agreed as the lovers stood up and made their way to Yukimaru. When the horse saw them it moved its head sideways as if wanting to ignore Kuroko. However, when the horse saw the purple flower it turned around again.

When Kuroko approached Yukimaru, the horse stared at him and all of a sudden licked the bluenette out of nowhere.

"Y-Yukimaru.." Kuroko murmured in surprise, touching the spot Yukimaru licked. Then he smiled and gently hugged the horse around his neck before it could pull away.

Yukimaru was startled but soon calmed down and let Kuroko hug him. The horse made the 'just this time' face before Kuroko let him go. Seeing the purple flowers in Kuroko's hand again, Yukimaru seemed saddened, lowering his head low.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked as if Yukimaru was capable of answering. "Seijuuro, is he sick?"

Akashi noticed Yukimaru's strange behaviour and sudden change of heart towards Kuroko. He didn't know what triggered it but he had a hunch it could have something to do with the flowers. Yukimaru loved Akashi's mother very dearly so the flowers must have reminded him of her. Akashi pat Yukimaru's head, making the horse look upwards again.

"He's just nostalgic. We both are." Akashi smiled at his fiancée before standing next to the saddle. "I'll help you get on."

"Thank you." Kuroko said and with Akashi's help, he got onto Yukimaru. Akashi got on behind him again and soon they were making their way to the cabin. "I'm still amazed we touched a deer and saw a bear."

"To be honest I'm quite surprised as well. Especially at the bear part." Akashi never saw a bear this up close! Thank god it ended as it ended or worse could have happened.

"I never saw a bear in real life before. And I never touched a deer either. So I'm glad we came out here." Kuroko smiled back at Akashi. "Thanks for taking me out here."

"Anything for you my love." Akashi gently took Kuroko's hand and kissed it, making the bluenette blush slightly. "What do you say abo-"

"I will push you off this horse if you continue that sentence." Kuroko playfully glared at Akashi.

Akashi smirked when Kuroko covered his mouth but gently took his hand off and kissed it once again. "You're so cruel Tetsuya." Akashi teased back as the two lovers made their way back to the cottage.

The next day the two lovers decided to spend resting. They were so tired from the trip to the woods that they even woke up at 3 p.m.! Kuroko couldn't believe he slept that late, but then again with Akashi's touches and sweet promises he soon understood why. But he didn't want to spend the while day in bed so Kuroko had to force Akashi up. He accomplished his mission when the redhead finally agreed and they had breakfast.

Kuroko didn't know what they could do today but since he didn't read in a while, he decided to indulge himself in reading. A hobby he's developed during his nerd days. It's not a bad hobby though! It helped Kuroko throughout his studies and even in his speaking! And so Kuroko decided to visit the cottage's small library while Akashi decided to join the caretaker in the stable.

Even if the library wasn't huge, it still took a while to find a decent book. All the books in the library were books he never read before. Not a single one was recognized! Maybe these were really old books?

He spent a while searching through stacks and looking at the shelves. For a nerd like him, finding a book was hard since you develop a certain taste in books after a while.

Finally one caught his eye. It was an old book but it was still neat looking. He pulled it off the shelf to read the summary but was surprised when a piece of paper fell out. Did a page of the story fall out? Kuroko picked up the paper and was surprised to find out it was a letter.

The letter wasn't long but it wasn't short either. Kuroko didn't know if he should read it and intrude on someone's privacy... but seeing as the letter is in the book then it should be fine right? Kuroko decided to read it. The letter goes:

 _March 14, 19XX_

 _Seijuuro has been an angel today. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a bucket of flowers. And no, not the usual grand, luxurious buckets I get from my husband Seito, but a much more valuable one. Seijuro had picked up red roses from the field, which symbolize love and brought them to me as a gift. After he gave them to me, it wasn't long before Seito came into the room, yelling at Seijuuro to return to his studies. It broke my heart when Seijuuro's expression changed from that of happiness to that of sadness._

 _As his mother, I do my hardest to secure a bright future for my child but even so, with Seito's demands and standards, I stand little to no chance against him. Seijuuro is the heir to the Akashi Company and will have to take over the business someday. Yet it pains me to see what he has to endure to achieve that. Am I doing the right thing? As a mother, should I stand up for Seijuuro? I can only hope that someday in the future he will find happiness... Even though I may not be there to see him._

 _It pains me... Knowing that I won't be able to see the grown man Seijuuro will grow into but I know... from the bottom of my heart that Seijuuro will find happiness one day. Surely, he will find the one he loves and then give them the purple flower. I hope my little child doesn't forget that. I would like to express my blessings to that person even if I would not be able to tell them face-to-face... I just want that person to know that I wish them and my son happiness and tell them... Please take care of Seijuuro... He's my life and my precious son. I leave him in your hands._

 _Oh my... I should end the journal for today. I just hope... I hope that Seijuuro will have a bright future._

 _With love,_

 _Shizuka Akashi._

Kuroko could only stare at the words once he finished reading. This was… from Akashi's mother. Was this originally apart of a journal that belonged to her? How did it get into a book? He looked at the book again. Nothing seemed so special about it...

He looked back at the letter with a frown. Should he show Akashi? But how would Akashi react? Did Akashi's mother want Akashi to see this?

In the end Kuroko decided against showing Akashi. It was from his mother's personal diary and its already bad that he read it. Still he had this feeling as if the message was written for him. All of Akashi's mother's feelings were put into that letter, expressing her desires for Akashi to be happy. Kuroko felt overwhelmed by the message and hoped that he can bring Akashi the happiness his mother wants for him.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO simsimchocolatte, Rinfantasy, Jounouchi123, ZestyPickle, allanimefreak73754, ShinseiShinwa, huangangelin, Kuro13Dead, RealitySlap, Kuroko-SenPaille, Tetsuna,** **ghost reader** **and Ghosty FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo guys! So about the purple flower, Chrysanthemums, I'm really not an expert so I used that one I found on the internet. But what's important is the message Akashi's mum wanted to send to Kuroko, so I hope I matched that flower well. If not plz let me know :( Also, sorry for the cliche letter at the end. Bell told me about it but we decided to keep it like that. The story was a bit cliche from the beginning so the letter is fine no? XD Plz go easy on us XD Ah and thanks to ZestyPickle for the interesting facts about the ring! I had no idea! Damn... we could have included that... Ah also sorry for writing "fianceé" instead of "fiancé", we're already using it in the future chapters as well so it would be really troublesome to change it now. But hopefully you guys know what we mean and will ignore the spelling mistake XD

One more thing, sorry if Akashi and Kuroko are rushing but they're young and have lots of dreams for the future so they can't help it but plan ahead XD hehe~ And sorry for the pervy Akashi! I realised I'm much of a bigger perv than I thought I was! Gomen! *bows Sakurai style* haha sorry for all the apologies.

I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter XD And plz leave more lovely reviews! You guys make our days shine! XD See you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** I never said the letter was bad! I think I might've said it was cliche, but I never said to take it out or anything! ;-; I only know a bit about flowers, like red Roses = love or passion, yellow roses = friendship, and a white rose = eternal love? Right? Eh it's close enough right? Anyway uh.. yes, sorry if we are rushing! Or having too many lemon scenes, etc... We just want you to enjoy this nice cliche story~ we do try really hard on it ;-; and as a future reference, please remember that these two love each other very much and that's why the things that will happen soon, happen.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and stuff~

Kitten Update: Wow, some of you guys really wanted an update- uh, Finny is still with us and I think he's starting to learn to use the litter box c: Let's see.. Alaska got a flea collar but of course Finny didn't because my brother bought the flea collar and only bought one for Alaska cause he hates Finny -_- We are thinking about getting them jackets for winter since they are still small c: what colors do you think we should go with? (The Puppy also needs a jacket too! Suggest colors for him too!)

As a reminder, Finny is an orange stripped cat and Alaska is cream colors. I think he would go well with Finny. For Alaska.. maybe we should get a red Christmas jacket? X3

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	24. Chapter 23

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Days went by as the two engaged lovers enjoyed their vacation. They had lots of fun at the meadow, riding Yukimaru and the other horses. Even just laying down together and cuddling was enjoyable. Of course they did do a few more rounds thanks to Akashi's stubbornness...

When they returned home, it wasn't Akashi's house or Kuroko's. It was their new home. Akashi had driven them to their new house, which wasn't that far away from their parent's homes. The house was beautiful in Kuroko's eyes. It wasn't as big or fancy as the cabin of course but it was big enough for a family and it looked nice and cozy. He couldn't wait to live his life with Akashi inside it.

"Is this how you imagined it?" Akashi build the house on his and Kuroko's ideas but when it came down to showing his lover the house, it was still stressful. What if he did something wrong?

"As long as I have Seijuuro and we can raise a family in it, it's perfect." Kuroko reassured as he took Akashi's hand. "Don't take out the luggage yet. Give me a tour first."

Akashi nodded, waking towards the house. He opened the doors for Kuroko to enter first and when he did, Kuroko was shocked by what he saw. A beautiful entrance and the living room that was the first thing you would see when you came in. It had a huge plasma TV, a large couch, a table, pictures on the walls and so on.

Then the two ventured into the kitchen that was grand as well. It was beautiful with all the necessary equipment needed for cooking. "I can already imagine you cooking in here~" Akashi teased.

"Even if my eggs don't have salt in them?" Kuroko teased back as he looked around. He still couldn't believe they moved into a new house together…

"Even if they don't have salt~" Akashi teased back as the two moved on to another room. They went to the laundry room, which was a small room but still had enough space for the machines and everything necessary to clean clothes and such. After the two went upstairs. Kuroko noticed that instead of one bedroom there were three bedrooms. The master bedroom and two smaller ones.

"Well, at least we are prepared for kids." Kuroko smiled as he looked at the rooms. Just imagining the two of them having kids together made him so overflowed with happiness. He really did want to have kids with Akashi.

"And the rooms are close to the master bedroom, should anything happen." Of course Akashi took the precaution to install all the safety measures for small children. He can't take chances, not with kids.

Akashi led Kuroko to the master bedroom - their room. The room was huge and had a large cozy bed in the middle. It also had a plasma TV, some furniture and a balcony connected to it. Very similar to the room in the cottage house. "I want to show you something." Akashi opened the doors of the balcony, wanting to show Kuroko something outside.

Once they stepped outside, Kuroko made a complete serious face. "We are not doing it in that pool. Ever. Okay?" He said as he looked down at a spacious and clean pool. They'll be able to stay cool even on the hottest days in the summer.

"So cruel Tetsuya~ Even though you liked the first time we did it~" Akashi teased, leaning on the railing.

"I'm not going to dirty the pool our children will eventually swim in." Kuroko pouted.

"You pulled your hidden card right away? Good move." When it comes to children, Akashi is helpless but... "For now we have the house to ourselves. I wouldn't hurt to do some naughty things~"

"Not in the pool though. Anywhere else but the pool and the children's rooms." Kuroko smiled. "Okay? Promise me."

"I'm not that of a beast Tetsuya. I would never do it in the children's rooms." Akashi brushed his bangs off his face. "Although we won't be staying here for long. Do you remember? I said I had another surprise in store for you."

"That's right... so what is it?" Kuroko asked with curiosity. "What's the surprise?"

Akashi smirked before taking out two tickets from his pocket. "This." Akashi handed Kuroko the two tickets.

Kuroko looked at the ticket in confusion. Why did he hand him a ticket? Before he could read it, he heard loud knocking coming from the front of the house then some voices. It was easy to hear since they are on the balcony.

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! We're here!" Kuroko heard Kise yell.

"You invited Kise-kun over? And who else, since he said "we"?"

"Kagami and Murasakibara. They begged me if they could come visit the house. I couldn't say no." Akashi said as he walked down to get the doors, Kuroko following behind him. When Akashi opened the doors, Kise launched himself at Kuroko, hugging the bluenette.

"Kurokocchi! We all missed you!" Kise cried, squeezing the smaller male to death.

"I-I can't b-breathe.." Kuroko choked out and Kise immediately let go.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi! It's just that we haven't seen you in so long!" Kise was still crying out of happiness.

"A week isn't a long time.." Kuroko sighed.

"Not when you had fun! The rest of us had to start working!" Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair as soon as he stepped in. "A nice place you got here."

Murasakibara had to bend down slightly to get into the house, "Mhhh~ A bit small~ Just like Kuro-chin~" and ate one chip from his bag.

"I'm... I'm not small…" Kuroko pouted. He was not small, Murasakibara was just too big!

"Yeah, it's really cozy too! I'd love to own this house." Kise sighed at the image in his head.

"You can come to visit anytime you want." Akashi didn't have anything against that. They could even watch over their kids while they would be out once in a while.

While Kise beamed in happiness, holding Akashi's hands, Kagami looked over at Kuroko. "So did you pack?"

"Pack? For what? Shouldn't I be unpacking since we're finally home?" Kuroko asked in confusion. Having his friends suddenly arrive totally threw him off already so he didn't really understand what's going on.

"Huh? You don't know about it yet?" Kagami confusingly turned around to face Akashi, giving him the 'he doesn't know?' look. Akashi sighed in response. "You came right when Tetsuya was about to see the surprise." Akashi pointed to the tickets in Kuroko's hands.

Kuroko confusingly looked at his hand and read the tickets. "A... a cruise?" He read with surprise. "To Hawaii?" That's technically America, right? "Did I read this wrong?.." There's no way the surprise was going to Hawaii.

"You didn't read wrong Tetsuya. We can't be married without a proper wedding~" Akashi smiled, seeing his fiancé blush slightly from the revelation.

"W-We're getting married in Hawaii?" Kuroko did hear that Hawaii did allow same sex marriage... So they got to get married on a beautiful exotic foreign island? And they're travelling by cruise? "I-I think I should go lay down.."

"What's wrong Kuroko? You okay?" Kagami approached the bluenette to support him. "Are you alright Tetsuya?" Akashi and Kagami stood on both Kuroko's sides, concerned.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara stood at the doorway, watching. "Kuro-chin is just too shocked~" He munched on a chip before speaking up again. "Don't worry Kuro-chin, everyone will be there too~"

"Yeah! All of us!" Kise tried to cheer up the other.

If he hadn't survived through Akashi's basketball training from hell in high school, Kuroko probably would have fainted. "I'm okay I'm okay..." He insisted. "Just... wow. I never thought we'd be taking a cruise to get married in Hawaii.."

"Instead of having a honeymoon after the wedding, I thought it would be a better idea to have it on the cruise while on our way to Hawaii. I invited everyone." Kagami flinched at Akashi's remark.

"Do you mean everyone? Everyone?" Kagami asked Akashi who was confused as to why Kagami asked him that. But he guessed why...

"Yes, everyone. Including Daiki." And with Akashi's revelation Kagami face palmed. "Shit…"

"What's wrong with Aomine-kun coming?" Kuroko asked Kagami with a little smile. "Is something happening between the two of you?"

"W-What are you talking about Kuroko! There's absolutely nothing between us!" Kagami blushed slightly and looked around in an attempt to find a distraction from this topic. "W-Where's the kitchen? Do you have some food?" and with that Kagami stormed into the kitchen to get away.

Everyone stared at his retreating figure. "Kaga-chin sure likes Mine-chin~"

"It's actually pretty obvious." Kuroko chuckled a little. "Did you plan that Seijuuro?"

"Of course not." However Akashi's expression begs to differ. "I wanted to invite everyone to the wedding. Our friends, acquaintances and even our parents. Everyone will be on the cruise ship as well. All except for my father. He can't stand being on the sea."

"I never expected a man like your father to be one to get sea sick. Does it run in the family?" Kuroko asked curiously. It was be a funny sight to see a sea sick Akashi. Plus he would be able to take care of him all day.

"Who knows~" Akashi didn't want to admit it but he does get a bit sea sick. It would be a sign of weakness if he admitted it.

"We'll find out soon~" Kuroko purred playfully. "How long is the cruise? And how long are we staying at Hawaii? So I know how much to pack."

"We're leaving tomorrow and we'll be at the sea for about six weeks before arriving at Hawaii. After that we can either return by a plane or again on the cruise. Depends on what we decide." Of course, just like last time, Akashi only gave him about half a day to pack. It was so sudden!

"...You need to tell me these things way before hand." Kuroko sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved Akashi and he loved these surprises, but they just got home! "You need to make it up to me on the cruise~"

Akashi smirked, "I promise." Akashi leaned in to kiss his fiancé but just as he did, Kagami called out from the kitchen. "Oi Kuroko! Come here for a sec!"

Kuroko groaned a little. "Sorry." He lightly pecked Akashi's lips before heading to the kitchen. "What?"

"Whoa! What did I do?" Kagami moved away when he saw the deadly aura Kuroko was emitting. "I knew it! Akashi's personality is rubbing off of you!"

"It is not. Don't be childish." Kuroko pouted. "But seriously, what do you need? Is something wrong?"

"Well actually I have something for you..." Kagami took off his bag and ruffled through it. Kise and Murasakibara appeared at the doorway of the kitchen while Kagami searched for the object. When he found it, he took out a basketball ball. Kagami threw the ball at Kuroko who caught it.

At first glance it seemed like an ordinary ball... it is but with something on it. The ball had many signatures written on it. Kuroko was surprised by how many there were! There were so many it could be the whole team! Wait... team?

"It's from the team. The guys gathered up after the graduation to sign this for you and Akashi. It's a gift for your wedding."

"Hmph~ Everyone was eager to sign it~" Murasakibara's sentence could be barely recognised due to the food in his mouth.

Kuroko held the ball carefully as he stared at the signatures. He chuckled as he saw Kise's name on there in big letters. He lightly touched it and was glad that the signature didn't smear. It seemed like a small and effortless gift but Kuroko loved it.

"Thank you guys... I'll definitely put it up in our new room." Kuroko smiled at them. He decided to go out into the living room to show Akashi.

Meanwhile, Akashi was in the living room, lying down on the sofa before Kuroko and the others come. When he heard them come in, he stood up. "A basketball?"

Kuroko just handed the basketball to Akashi and stood there innocently. "Look closer."

Akashi did as he was told but when he noticed the signatures, his eyes widened. He spun the ball in his hand and noticed that there were so many that they covered the whole ball! "From the team?"

Kuroko nodded happily. "Kagami-kun said it was a wedding gift from the team."

Akashi still took the time to realize what his team had done. When he did he smiled. "I see. We will definitely put this in our room. Right Tetsuya?"

"Yes. Definitely." Kuroko nodded. "Seijuuro... is every one staying over night? Since you said they were coming on the cruise too.."

"I don't mind if they stay. Did you pack for the trip tomorrow?" Akashi turned to the three guests.

"Hai~ I packed Aka-chin~" Murasakibara put his hand up like a kid while Kagami put his hands on his hips. "Don't tell me you need a day to pack? I can do it in five minutes."

"Of course I'm packed! I'm always prepared!" Kise claimed then pouted when no one paid any mind.

Kuroko was happy that his friends were staying over but... that meant he couldn't do anything with Akashi. Well, they did have the whole cruise. "Should we get packing, Seijuuro?"

"Oi! You invited us to stay over. The least you could do is give us a house tour." Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, leaning on the bluenette.

"He's right Tetsuya. We should at least give them a tour." For once, Akashi agreed with Kagami. A rare occurrence.

Kuroko pouted a little. He wanted some alone time with Akashi! Even if they were just going to pack and share a few kisses! "Okay okay... One quick tour."

"Whoa! You really changed Kuroko! I knew it... Now that you're an Akashi you're acting like one~" Kagami teased, ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"I'm not an Akashi yet!" Kuroko pouted more, crossing his arms. "How am I acting like an Akashi?"

"First you're acting bossy and now you're ditching us." Kagami jokingly teased, ruffling Kuroko's hair more.

"I-I am not!" Kuroko insisted, frowning. "Come on, I'll take you all on a tour myself!"

"You will? Sweet!" Kagami cheered happily while Kise and Murasakibara did the same. Well maybe Murasakibara with bit less enthusiasm. Meanwhile Akashi leaned in to Kuroko's ear and whispered, "You suggested they stay so it's only right you do it, Tetsuya Akashi~"

"Go jump in the pool." Kuroko pouted towards Akashi before leading the others away to take the tour. Maybe if he got the tour done fast, he and Akashi could be alone…

The group went up the stars and as they reached the top Kagami noticed an open room. "Huh? What's that?" The giant redhead walked up and inside the room but was surprised that the room was completely empty. "Why is nothing in this room?" Kagami asked the bluenette, confused.

"Oh that..?" Kuroko walked over with a small smile. "Well.. This room is going to be for our children. There are two rooms actually."

"C-Children?" Kagami stuttered, not knowing what to think. The redhead walked over to Kuroko and placed his hand on his stomach, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"I'm not a girl Kagami-kun!" He lightly hit Kagami's head. "I can't get pregnant. So... we are going to see if we can get surrogate mothers."

"Wait you actually want children? As in children? Those that run around and cry all the time?" Kagami looked up at the bluenette.

"Well for those who like kids, they want some of their own. If you don't like kids, you don't have to come over then." Kuroko turned away from Kagami playfully.

"Don't come over?" Kagami run the thought in his head. He never knew Akashi and Kuroko planned to have kids! The revelation shocked him as he looked around the empty room. He can already imagine little Kuroko playing with toys... "Little Kuroko?" Kagami imagined himself and the little blue head child playing together.

Kagami quickly grabbed Kuroko's hand, preventing him from going anywhere. "Wait! I have to come here! I'll be uncle Kagami obviously!"

"Nope. I don't want you to force yourself. After all, you don't like kids." Kuroko pretended to sound hurt. "Maybe I can ask Aomine-kun to be the uncle.."

"A-Aomine?" He could already hear it... Aomine's evil laugh as he tortures little Kuroko. "No! I LOVE kids! I love everything about them! H-Hey you know I can cook right? I can cook for them every day! I'll also learn how to change the diapers!" Kagami pleaded, kneeling on his knees and holding Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko hummed, pretending to think about it. "You say you'll cook? And change them?" He asked with a small smirk. "Promise me and I'll let you become their uncle."

"I promise! Promise okay? So please let me come over and watch them sometime." Kagami now looked desperate.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you be their uncle. Now come on and stand up." Kuroko smiled. "Even if I was only playing with you, you better keep that promise."

"Kuroko you..." Kagami stood up and dusted his pants. "Idiot! I meant every word I said! Of course I'm gonna play with baby Kuroko! Idiot." Kagami walked up to the closed window and opened it, letting some fresh air into the empty room.

"Baby Kuroko?" Kuroko smiled a little at the thought. "You realize it'll be baby Tetsuya soon, since I won't be a Kuroko once I marry. That means you'll probably call me Tetsuya, right? Unless you want to call me Akashi when I'm married~"

"Well... I've called you 'Kuroko' ever since. For me you'll always be 'Kuroko' so I'll keep calling you that." Kagami turned around to look at his friend. "Got a problem?" Kagami teasingly asked.

"But I won't be a Kuroko any longer." Kuroko pouted. "It'll be weird.."

"Kuroko is Kuroko." Kagami smiled. "But if you actually want to be called 'Akashi' then that's another thing... Although I don't think I'll be able to do it..." There's no way Kagami would be able to call Kuroko that.

"Kagami-kun. We've known each for how many years and you still don't call me Tetsuya?" Kuroko pointed out. "Is it bad if you call me that?"

"It's not like that! I mean I've called you 'Kuroko' ever since! The name kind of stuck more like a nickname than a surname! Get my vibe?" Kagami wasn't trying to be formal. He was in the beginning but now 'Kuroko' has become a sort of nickname for Kagami to use, even though it's Kuroko's surname. Bakagami is Bakagami.

"Well.. I guess I can't force you anyway." Kuroko smiled. "Alright. Call me Kuroko then, even when I become an Akashi~"

"You'll always be 'Kuroko' for me!" Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair more before finally letting go of the messy teal hair. Meanwhile, Kise and Murasakibara came into the room, having already seen the second kids' room.

"Kurokocchi! You'll let me help decorate too, right?" Kise asked as he ran up to the other, grasping his hands. "As a model, I think I'd be perfect for designs!"

"I'll think about it." Kuroko answered with a smile.

"O-Oi! I want to decorate too! You'll let me do it right Kuroko?" Kagami pushed Kise away and grasped Kuroko's hands just like Kise did. Not too long before Murasakibara did the same.

"Kuro-chin will let me do it~ Right Kuro-chin~?"

"Umm.." He didn't know about that. He barely wanted to let Kise join since he was afraid he'd mess something up. But to have two big guys who probably didn't know much about decorating? "I'll have a talk with Seijuuro.."

Kagami and the rest pouted, "Let's go ask him then. I need to prepare the room for baby Kur- I-I mean the kids! Is he still in the living room?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go see." Kuroko said and lead the way downstairs. When they didn't see Akashi in the living room, they assumed he was in the kitchen. He wasn't there either.

"Is he using misdirection? Don't tell me even the Kuroko genes are infectious!" Kagami joked but soon earned a hit from Kuroko on the head.

"Don't be so ridiculous." He pouted before looking around. "I suppose we can split up and try to find him…?" Where would Akashi go unannounced? The four split up to find Akashi. He could be inside the house, which was big enough to search, but he could also be outside tending to the car or pool for all they know.

After a few minutes, Kuroko decided to check their bedroom. Maybe Akashi walked by them when they were talking in the kid's room? Yeah, maybe he was just packing for their trip. While the others continued searching around, Kuroko went to their room. He knocked just in case but frowned when he got no answer. Akashi wasn't inside? Maybe he was in the bathroom.

He opened the door and wondered if an empty room would have been a better situation than the one he saw. "Seijuuro!" He ran to his fiancé who was laying motionless on the ground. He got onto his knees next to him and shook Akashi. He wasn't dead, right?

Hearing Kuroko's loud call, Kise, Kagami and Murasakibara ran upstairs and into the bedroom, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know.. Seijuuro was just like this when I came in!" Luckily Akashi was still breathing steadily but why was he passed out on the floor? Exhaustion? Stress? Did he see something frightening?

While Kagami and Kuroko were worrying over Akashi and the possible cause, Kise and Murasakibara's expressions changed. They seemed more serious as they stood in silence. Murasakibara approached Kuroko and kneeled down, "Aka-chin must be exhausted. He did go through all the trouble of building the house~" Murasakibara looked back at Kise for back-up.

Getting his hint, Kise kneeled down as well and smiled wide. "Yeah! Or maybe he's tired from driving from the cabin? You guys did just get back after all!" He laughed a little but his eyes still held worry as he looked at Akashi.

"But... he's on the floor…" Kuroko was still worried.

"Yeah. Shouldn't we call the ambulance?" Kagami thought this was the best idea but Kise and Murasakibara seemed wary.

"Nah~ He just needs to sleep it off." Murasakibara gently picked up the redhead and placed him on the bed. "Don't worry Kuro-chin." He pat Kuroko's head.

"But.." Why weren't they worried? Did this happen before? "Will he really be okay?" Kuroko asked with worry. Should they go on the cruise if Akashi was like this?

"He'll be fine. He'll probably wake up any second now~ We should leave him to rest~" Murasakibara stood up and walked towards the doors, Kise following him.

"Eh? You sure?" Kagami looked back and forth, not really knowing what to do.

"It's fine Kaga-chin~ Let's go get some snacks~"

"...If it's alright, I'm going to stay here. I need to pack anyway." Kuroko murmured, sitting on the bed beside Akashi.

"Alright, see you later Kurokocchi!"

"Later Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara and Kise went out of the room but Kagami was hesitant to leave. He was about to approach the bluenette when Murasakibara pulled on his shirt.

"O-Oi!"

"We're leaving Kaga-chin~" Murasakibara dragged Kagami off and the group was out of the house, leaving Kuroko and the unconscious Akashi alone.

Kuroko watched Akashi's sleeping face with worry. Did Akashi really pass out due to exhaustion? Would that be his fault since he couldn't drive and Akashi had to drive all the way home?

He laid down beside Akashi and snuggled up to the other. He was definitely not going to leave his side until Akashi woke up.

When Kuroko opened his eyes again and saw nothing but white, he gasped. This place seemed so familiar and he knew why. It was where Nijimura asked him if he found the answer and he ended up... He didn't want to remember.

He stood up, looking around quickly. Was Nijimura coming back? However he didn't see anyone in sight. Was he going to pop up out of nowhere again?

However, instead of seeing Nijimura, the space around him started changing. Loud noises resembling chalk squeaking against the board could be heard, making Kuroko duck down and cover his ears. When everything around him calmed down, Kuroko slowly opened his eyes to see his high school.

Why was he back in school? The bluenette now took his hands off his ears to hear the sounds of students talking and birds chirping. However, Kuroko noticed something unusual when he lowered his hands. Long hair?

Kuroko immediately touched his hair and noticed that it was long again. Not to mention that he had his big nerdy glasses on! Why was he back in his old appearance? T-The way he looked before Akashi changed him...

Kuroko started running down the hallway, stopping at a corner. He relaxed a bit when he saw Kise and Kagami walking to the classroom, talking to each other. Their backs facing him.

With a sigh of relief, Kuroko quickly headed over to the two. He gently tapped Kagami's shoulder. "It's great to see you guys here at least." He said with a smile. That smile disappeared when the two turned around and he saw Kise giving him a dirty look.

"Oh.. It's him.." The blond mumbled. Why did Kise say it like that?

"Um.. Is something wrong?" Did he perhaps catch Kise in a bad mood? Wait, has he ever seen Kise in a bad mood?

"Go away! What do you want anyway?" Kagami gave Kuroko a cold glare before shoving his hand off his shoulder.

Kuroko looked at Kagami with surprise. Was this the same Kagami he knew for so long? "What happened to you guys? Why are you acting like this?"

"We're completely fine. It's you who's acting different. I didn't even know the nerd could talk." Kise said, glancing at Kagami.

"Nerd?" Kuroko's hand reached for his long hair again. Why were they calling him a nerd again? Just because he looked like this again..

"Yeah! You're just a withdrawn nerd who loves his books." Kagami smirked before pulling on Kuroko's long hair. "What's wrong? Ran out of books to read?"

Kuroko winced and looked at Kagami. "Kagami-kun! What's gotten into you? Why are you being mean?" Kagami was his friend, his only friend, for so long... Why was he being cruel?

"Why? I just do what everyone else does." Kagami pulled some more on Kuroko's hair before harshly letting go. "Know your place little nerd! People like you should just die."

Kuroko's breathing nearly stopped as he heard those words. He never expected to hear Kagami say that. Never in his life. Why would Kagami say that? "K-Kagami-kun.."

"Just go away and bury yourselves in those books already." Kise added. "You aren't even useful here."

Kagami and Kise giggled to themselves while Kuroko was shocked and confused. Suddenly groups of students walked down the hallway from both sides and surrounded Kuroko, blocking his escape paths.

The students started laughing their heads off, pointing at Kuroko and throwing objects at him, such as books or paper.

Kuroko didn't physically feel hurt but he was definitely feeling some pain on the inside. Why was Kagami and Kise acting like this? Why was everyone acting like this? This hasn't happened since his first year of high school...

When everything suddenly stopped, he looked up and was shocked to see that it was suddenly all dark. There was nothing there except one person. Akashi. So Akashi came to save him? Just like he did before in their first year of high school. He smiled in relief and hugged Akashi tightly.

But as soon as Kuroko hugged the redhead, Akashi quickly pushed him away. Kuroko couldn't believe that Akashi would do something like that but then it soon made sense when he saw whom Akashi was with. Akashi was wearing expensive clothing, just like the ones he had worn at their dates. He and his date/girlfriend were staring at Kuroko in surprise.

"What do you want?" Akashi coldly asked.

"Seijuuro.." Kuroko looked at his fiancé before at the girl. He was with that girl again! "What are you doing? Why are you with her again? What happened to us?"

"Us?" Akashi remained confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. As to who is she, she is my fiancée. We'll be married in a week so you could call her my wife. Excuse us." Akashi took the woman's hand and started walking away. But not before Kuroko stopped him…

Kuroko ran up to Akashi and grasped his wrist tightly. "But I'm your fiancé! You proposed to me and everything! Not to this girl you never met before!" He insisted. He didn't want to lose Akashi again like the last dream.

"I proposed to you? Why would I do that? Why would I propose to a nerd?" Akashi narrowed his eyes, "Let go."

"Because you love me. You even said you'd still love me even if I looked like this!" Kuroko continued to hold on tightly. "Please, Seijuuro, believe me.."

Akashi looked at Kuroko with cold eyes, "I never proposed to you and that's because I don't love you. Now let go." Akashi jolted his hand for Kuroko to let go.

Kuroko stared at Akashi with both disappointment and anger. Akashi was his, and he was Akashi's... Why is it turning out this way? He let go of Akashi and hugged himself tightly. He was starting to feel really angry but he was trying to keep it down. He didn't want last time to repeat.

The girl next to Akashi walked up to the redhead and took his hand, intervening their hands. Akashi then looked back at Kuroko, "Even though you're a nerd, I hope you find love someday."

"But.. I did find love. You were my lover for all of high school then you proposed to me after we graduated." Kuroko explained, hoping Akashi would magically remember or something.

"I don't remember." And with Akashi's answer, Kuroko lowered his head. Akashi looked down at Kuroko before asking, "What is love?"

"What?" Kuroko asked, looking back up at Akashi. Why was he asking the same question as Nijimura.

"What is love? If you say that you've found it with me then what is it?" The scenery changed again and this time Akashi and Kuroko found themselves in an empty white void.

"I.." Kuroko still didn't know the answer. Love couldn't be set by definition. What was he supposed to say?

"I don't know..." Kuroko hugged himself tighter, not knowing the answer yet. How could he answer that question? Is there even an answer? Kuroko looked up at Akashi but was shocked by what he saw.

Crimson red liquid decorated the pure white ground and the entire white abyss. In the center of the puddle of blood was Akashi who could barely maintain consciousness.

"Seijuuro!" He ran to the redhead with shock. Why was he suddenly bleeding and dying?

Akashi gasped in pain as Kuroko put his head on his lap. Instinctively he put his hand on the giant wound on his chest. "W-Why? Why did you do thi-" Akashi coughed up blood, frightening Kuroko further.

"W-What? But I didn't do this!.." Kuroko placed his hand over Akashi's, the one that was on the wound. "I-I'll find a way to make it stop bleeding!.."

Akashi coughed even more blood as strength started leaving his body. He slowly glanced at Kuroko and with the little strength he had left, he placed his other hand over Kuroko's, "You- wi- I know..." Kuroko could barely hear him as Akashi's eyes slowly closed.

"Seijuuro, come on, stay awake! I'll figure something out, really!" Kuroko insisted, gently shaking Akashi. "Please, don't go!"

But it was too late, Akashi's body was already motionless. Tears escaped Kuroko's eyes when he noticed that Akashi didn't move and that his body is getting cold.

"S-Seijuuro.." Kuroko wiped his eyes with the back of his hand even if the tears didn't stop. He looked at his hands which were covered in Akashi's blood. "Why..?" Why did Akashi die? Why did he have to go through that? No one ever wants to watch their loved one die in their very arms.

Kuroko cried, hugging Akashi's lifeless body. However, suddenly he was startled when he heard clapping resonating throughout the white abyss. He looked up to see Nijimura clapping while looking at him with a smirk. The raven head soon stopped but continued to stare at the bluenette.

"WRONG ANSWER." And suddenly as if an arrow hit him, Kuroko woke up panting heavily while sitting up in his bed.

He looked around, trying to orient himself and get a grasp of reality. When his eyes landed on Akashi, his breathing hitched and he felt his eyes watering. Uncaring if Akashi was asleep, he clung to the other tightly. Just like when he had his nightmare from before.

Akashi slightly groaned but other than that, nothing. The redhead didn't wake up and it somewhat scared Kuroko. Akashi still didn't wake up after fainting... what's more the dream amplified the fear…

After that dream, Kuroko didn't want to fall asleep again. He didn't want to wake up and find Akashi dead or something...

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO huangangelin, Kuroko-SenPaille, Jounouchi123, Rinfantasy, ZestyPickle, simsimchocolatte, ShinseiShinwa, ghost reader, Kuro13Dead and Kiri0918 FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hi everyone! I have big news! We've officially finished the story! I mean that Bell and I finished but you guys are behind us on the chapters so you still have quite a bit before you finish the story XD Wow! It took us about... half a year to finish! I think 6 months or more! That's a record! It was very tiring but it was also fun! Although we have another surprise in store for you but you won't know until you reach the end XD

I noticed we have some new readers like Kiri0918 :) I know the 1st couple of chapters portray Akashi as a bad guy but I really hope you stick around and read the rest. The story is just angst in the beginning XD The angst is actually hiding lots of smut and love~ (also to answer ghost reader's question... no there will be no male pregnancy in this story :()

Thank you for your lovely reviews and see u next week! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** And while there is no m-preg, there is only like, one smut left. We didn't want you guys to be overwhelmed with smut so- KT, maybe we should put a smut warning at the top of the chapter when there is smut in the chapter? Just so people know and can skip if they don't like smut c:

Anyway, thanks guys for staying with us. We are so relieved to finally finish the story after so long- XD Rp's are a lot of work too~ Even with a partner :3

Kitten update: Um.. Not much has been happening. Finny is still with us, so is Alaska. Uh.. We didn't get them jackets or collars yet or anything :c not much has really been happening :c sorry guys~

Any way, enjoy the story c:

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	25. Chapter 24

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Kuroko stayed awake for the rest of the night. He did pack his things at some point since they had to leave for the cruise tomorrow but other than that, he stayed in bed right next to Akashi until morning came.

When morning finally came, Kuroko found it hard to wake up. He wasn't sleeping, but his eyes were unnaturally heavy from the lack of sleep and his body felt like it had rocks on it. He was on the border of consciousness and sleep until a hand gently caressed his hair.

Kuroko tiredly opened his eyes and looked up at Akashi. He remembered the other fainting last night, and he worriedly took his hand. "Seijuuro, are you okay? What happened? Is everything alright?"

Akashi tilted his head to the side, "What do you mea-" But then he remembered. What exactly happened... "I was just tired. The work must have caught up to me."

"Please don't stress yourself anymore." Kuroko said, frowning. "Rest a lot on the cruise please."

Akashi smiled before embracing his fiancé, "Sorry for making you worry. I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Kuroko held onto Akashi tightly, burying his face into his chest.

Akashi's smile widened as he held Kuroko tighter as well. The two were in that position for a while, enjoying each other's presence and body heat. They could stay like that for the day but Akashi knew they can't be late to board the cruise. "We need to pack."

"I already packed for us." Kuroko said. "So don't worry about that. Just please, let's stay like this for just a few more minutes…"

"You did?" Akashi wondered when Kuroko might have done so but came to the conclusion that he probably did while he was sleeping. "I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt." Akashi relaxed once again, putting his head on top of Kuroko's. "Sorry." His hold on the bluenette tightened again.

"Don't be sorry." Kuroko sighed and relaxed against Akashi. "I might've been overreacting…"

"No. I'm at fault." Akashi sighed but soon started drawing circles on Kuroko's back. "But wait till you see the cruise. I'm sure we'll have a great time~"

"I'm sure we will." Kuroko said. "Is it a big cruise? Is there lots of things to do on there?"

"One of the biggest~ It has everything you need. Cinema, swimming pools, shops, restaurants, etc. Although I'd like to keep Tetsuya all to myself in the room~" Akashi's hand moved to stroke Kuroko's hair.

"All that? On a ship?" He asked with surprise. What kind of cruise were they going on? "We have to enjoy some of our honeymoon together outside of the bedroom." He pouted.

"So cruel~ And here I thought we could cuddle and do the-"

"We will do nothing more than cuddling." Kuroko said, cutting Akashi off from his perverted thoughts.

Akashi smirked, "My Tetsuya is so cruel~ But I know you'll agree in the end~" The redhead placed a kiss on Kuroko's head.

"Maybe, if you convince me enough." Kuroko smiled and leaned into the kiss on his forehead.

"Ohh~ Do I really need to convince you? I thought you like it when I touch you~ And the pleasure that comes out of it~" Akashi smirked before lowering himself to lean his forehead against Kuroko's.

"Maybe one night since it is a honeymoon after all." Kuroko pouted and pecked Akashi's lips. "Just for Seijuuro~"

"Only one night? You would torture me like that Tetsuya?" Akashi teasingly said, mimicking the tone of sadness. He put his hand on Kuroko's hip.

"Seijuuro can survive." Kuroko said, shifting a little at the touch.

"Does that mean Tetsuya doesn't like me anymore? Since he doesn't want to do it with me~" Akashi's hand slowly started moving up Kuroko's body while stroking the skin beneath.

"P-People are able to love without sex.." Kuroko tried to convince Akashi as he focused on ignoring the touches.

"I see." Akashi's hand reached up to Kuroko's cheek and cupped it. "I love the shy Tetsuya but I would like to see the honest Tetsuya from time to time as well."

Kuroko looked at him before glancing away. He slowly sat up and moved on top of Akashi, straddling the other. He took Akashi's face into his hands and leaned down, giving the other a small kiss on the lips. "Do you think there's time to do... "that" before we have to leave?"

Akashi was surprised by Kuroko's sudden action but smirked never the less. He put his hands on Kuroko's hips before saying, "There's always enough time for "that" dear Tetsuya~" Akashi couldn't contain himself any longer and kissed his fiancee passionately.

"Seijuuro.." Kuroko groaned into the kiss, keeping his lips parted so Akashi could explore if he so wished to. He ground his hips against Akashi's impatiently, trying to get a reaction out of Akashi.

Akashi moaned into the kiss in response to Kuroko's sudden action, "Have I unleashed the predatory Tetsuya?" Akashi teased before pulling on Kuroko's shirt to take it off.

"I at least want to do it once in our new house before leaving for a few weeks again." Kuroko pouted, letting Akashi remove his shirt. However halfway through it, the door suddenly burst open.

"Akashicchi! Kagamicchi made some break-" Kise suddenly stopped when he saw the two. Kuroko on top of Akashi, the other halfway through removing Kuroko's shirt... Well, he was definitely going to receive hell from Akashi.

While Kuroko was at the brink of becoming potato red, Akashi narrowed his eyes, demons behind him looking at Kise threateningly. "Ryouta..."

"What happened Kise-chi-" Murasakibara stopped at the doorway next to Kise when he noticed the situation. "Kuro-chin~ I never knew you were so dominant~ I'm cheering you on~" Murasakibara lazily gave Kuroko a thumbs up before biting a peace of his toast.

Kuroko quickly pulled his shirt down, looking away from the two. Why was he always put in such embarrassing positions?

"Murasakibaracchi! Go back downstairs before we get in trouble!" Kise didn't want to face Akashi's wrath.

"Too late Ryouta." Akashi gently moved Kuroko to the side so that he can stand up, "For barging in without knocking, I'll have a nice chat with you~" As Akashi walked closer to the blonde, Kise's skin complexion paled with every step he took. Once he was in front of the blonde, Akashi put his hand on the other's shoulder and smiled... But Kise knew that it was the smile of a demon.

"A-Akashicchi..."

"Excuse us." Akashi dragged Kise out of the room, leaving Kuroko and Murasakibara to fear for his life.

"I hope Kise-chin survives~" Murasakibara said before facing Kuroko, "Nee~ Breakfast is ready. Let's eat before departing for the port~"

Kuroko sighed and tried to calm himself. He really was looking forward to having some fun with Akashi... "Alright, let's-"

"It was an accident! I swear!" The two heard Kise yell from down the hall.

"I hope Seijuuro doesn't go too rough on him." Kuroko smiled as he got up from the bed. "Let's go eat then."

"Hmmm~ Kuro-chin looks happy~" Murasakibara commented as Kuroko got dressed up and the two went downstairs. Surprisingly they couldn't hear Kise's voice anymore... but perhaps its better if they don't know what Kise is going through…

The two just continued on to the kitchen where Kagami was waiting. "What did you make today Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he looked at the table. There was a lot of food there, but that might be because Murasakibara and Kagami eat so much.

"Ah Kuroko, mornin'" Kagami glanced sideways before focusing his attention on the cooking again. "I found this new recipe so I decided to try it. It's French toast." Kagami send the toast on the pan flying before it landed again.

"I don't have French toast often. I wonder if the ones Kagami-kun makes are delicious~" Kuroko teased his best friend.

"Of course! The best in Japan! Just you wait!" Kagami changed his pace, putting more confidence and enthusiasm into his cooking.

"Ehh~ I want some~" Murasakibara drooled, excited to try something he's never eaten before. "Hurry up~"

"O-Oi! Don't rush me! Perfection takes time!" Kagami tried to push the purple giant who was drooling over his shoulder.

Kuroko smiled a little at the sight. He was glad everyone got along so well. It would have been a problem if they didn't since they'd have to drive all the way to the cruise then stay together until the wedding.

While trying to keep Murasakibara away from the food, Kagami noticed Kise and Akashi missing. "Where's Akashi and Kise?" He asked, looking at Kuroko. "Oh yeah, and is Akashi okay? I mean after fainting and all."

"Oh yeah.. Yeah, I'm sure everything is okay." Kuroko reassured. "He's fine now. And he's dealing with Kise-kun at the moment."

"With Kise?" Kagami asked in confusion but after seeing Kuroko's and Murasakibara's faces, he decided not to ask further. It's better not to know. Finally finishing the breakfast, Kagami placed the plate full of French toasts on the table.

Murasakibara eagerly sat down and took one, swallowing it whole, "Are you serious?" Kagami and Kuroko were surprised that he could eat the whole thing.

"Hmmm~ It's good~" Murasakibara took one more toast making Kagami sigh. "Try it Kuroko." He handed Kuroko a plate.

"I'll wait for Kise-kun and Seijuuro first." Kuroko said but took the plate anyway. "I don't want to eat without them."

"Don't want to eat without who?" a voice playfully whispered into Kuroko's ear, making him wince from both the surprise and the feeling of someone so close to him. Kuroko turned around to see Akashi behind him.

"Sorry for making you wait." Akashi sat down beside his fiancee.

"It's alright." Kuroko said, looking over at Akashi. He leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Where's Kise-kun? You didn't kill him right?"

Akashi smiled, "He's reflecting on his actions. He'll be down shortly." The redhead cut a piece of the french toast and raised it to Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko was curious about what Akashi did, but he didn't say anything. He accepted he food just as Kise walked into the kitchen. He didn't really look hurt but he looked upset yet scared.

Kise quietly sat down, earning stares from Murasakibara, Kagami and Kuroko. It was as if his soul was taken out. The usually cheerful Kise... didn't seem cheerful anymore.

Kuroko ate the piece of toast Akashi gave him, "Ryouta, give us two cups of water."

"Yes!" Kise said and quickly stood up, fetching two cups and pouring some cold water into both. He returned to Akashi quickly without spilling anything.

"What did you do to him?" Kuroko asked. Kise would have never done that without a little complaining.

"Nothing~ Is that right Ryouta?" Akashi landed his gaze on the blonde.

"Right!" As soon as Akashi looked away, Kise mouthed, "help me". Kuroko didn't reply and just continued eating, earning crocodile tears from Kise.

"Did you say something?" Akashi asked Kise who shook his head. "I see. Since you're not hungry you should carry our luggage to the car."

"Fine." Kise frowned and got up to go get their luggage.

"Don't be so mean." Kuroko pouted once Kise was gone.

"He did interrupt our precious moment. He can't be so easily forgiven." Akashi took a sip of the water before placing the cup back down on the table. "Now I'm left waiting until night to do Tetsuya on the cruise."

"Don't say that at the table!" Kuroko ordered with an embarrassed red face. He could clearly see Kagami nearly choking from the corner of his eye but Murasakibara was fine.

Akashi smirked; he really likes teasing Kuroko to the point of blushing tomato red. "Forgive me love."

"Convince me and maybe I will." He pouted and continued eating his breakfast.

Akashi sneakily put his hand on Kuroko's back and then under his shirt, "I will once we're on the cruise."

Kuroko shuddered a little and tried to ignore the teasing hand. "Mhm. You do that. During the cruise." He said, glancing at Akashi knowingly. "Not now." He whispered.

Akashi nodded before pulling his hand back, but their flirting didn't escape Kagami and Murasakibara. Kagami frowned before taking a huge bite out of his toast while Murasakibara hummed.

After eating, the group cleaned up and prepared anything else they would need before heading out the door where poor Kise waited for them. Akashi and Kuroko were the last ones to leave the house since they had to lock everything. Kuroko locked the door, putting the key into his pocket. He felt the heartwarming feeling of having the ket to his house, the house he and Akashi own together.

Since Kise already put the luggage into the car, everybody just got in and they sped away. The sound of Kise's growling stomach made everyone pity him as the king of the demons bestowed his wrath upon him.

"As soon as we get on the ship, I'll get you something to eat." Kuroko told Kise. He wasn't going to have his friend go hungry.

"Thank you Kurokocchi!" Kise nearly cried with happiness. "You're so much nicer than the tyrant." He whispered which made Kuroko smile.

"Maybe we should leave Ryouta at the bus stop. He could take the bus to the port." Akashi didn't look back, keeping his eyes on the road. Kagami and Murasakibara couldn't help it but giggle a bit to themselves.

"Don't be mean." Kuroko told Akashi with a pout. "Give him a break. Or no fun at all for the whole cruise."

"Mean? I'm not being mean, am I Ryouta?" Akashi looked at the mirrors at Kise for a second before looking back at the road.

"Right.." Kise said even if everyone knew the tyrant could he deadly if he wanted to.

"Well, let's just relax until we get to the cruise." Kuroko suggested with a sigh.

Everyone nodded, its a start of a new adventure and everyone was ready to begin. After half an hour the group arrived to the port. Everyone gasped in surprise and looked out the window at a massive white cruise that was parket at the port. it almost took the whole space! Nobody else could park there!

"Wow! Is that our ride?" Kagami asked the driver, Akashi.

"Of course. Tetsuya deserves nothing less~"

"That's a bit..." It was huge! And they were going to ride it to Hawaii where they were going to have their wedding? Wow, Akashi was really... hardcore at this. "Seijuuro really doesn't joke around when it comes to me, huh?" Kuroko laughed softly.

"Tetsuya deserves only the best and more." Akashi smirked, glad that his fiancé is satisfied, along with the others.

"Is there food?"

"It's probably packed with food! Is there a basketball court?" Kagami asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, there's even a tennis court." Akashi said as he slowly parked the car. Once it came to a stop, men in black suits opened the doors for them and took their luggage.

"I can't believe we are going to be on there for until we arrive to Hawaii." Kuroko said in amazement, staring up at the large ship.

"It won't sink, right?" Kise asked.

"It's not the Titanic. I'm sure it won't sink." Kuroko reassured and smiled. He couldn't wait to get on and explore! Maybe there was a library on there too.

While the men in black suits took their luggage on the cruise, the group was getting on the stairs that led inside. Akashi took one step before turning around, raising his had for Kuroko, "After you love."

Kuroko smiled and took Akashi's hand. "Always such a gentleman~" He teased as he took the final steps into the cruise. Even just the entrance was beautiful. He couldn't wait to explore. "What are we doing first? Going to our rooms? Exploring? What?" He was so excited.

"A-Anything you want... Anything... your heart... desires." Akashi put a hand on his mouth, holding onto the railing nearby. He wasn't about to get found out by his fiancee.

"Seijuuro?" Kuroko tilted his head, watching his fiancee with worry. Was he going to pass out again? Or it could be... "You aren't sea sick, right Seijuuro?" By the way the other was holding his mouth and grasping onto anything stable, it kind of looked like he was going to be sick.

"N-Nonsense... O-Of course not... I don't know... What you're talking about..." Akashi took his hand from his mouth and let go of the railing, "See?" But it was short lived as he put the hand back on his mouth and leaned onto the railing.

Kuroko couldn't help but laugh a little. His lover was so adorable, trying to hide his sea sickness!

"I never knew Akashicchi was a person to get sea sick.." Kise whispered to Kagami. Even if they were childhood friends, none of them have been on a boat together before.

"Should we make Murasakibara-kun carry you?" Kuroko suggested to Akashi. "We don't want you getting sick on the cruise."

"A-Absurd... ugh... I-I can... walk." Akashi let go of the railing but still held his hand on his mouth.

"But didn't you say his dad gets sea sick? Maybe its in the family?" Kagami remembered when Kise told him the reason Akashi's father wouldn't join them on the cruise. It was because he gets seasick…

"That's right~" Kise purred. They actually found a weakness for Akashi! Other than Kuroko of course.

Kuroko went to his lover and helped him walk anyway. "Let's go to our room first. We should see what we got anyway."

"A-Alright..." Akashi agreed, glad that his fiancee gave him the support. While Kagami, Kise and Murasakibara's attention was on the two lovers, a tanned male sneaked up from behind, leaning onto Kagami.

"Yo~ What's up?" Aomine greeted, startling Kagami.

"Ahh~~ Mine-chin~ Yohoo~"

"Oh, Aomine-kun is here." Kuroko remembered Akashi saying that he invited Aomine and Midorima too. He completely forgot all about it.

"It's been so long Aominicchi! We rarely get to see you, even if we are on good terms. What are you even busy with? Sleeping on school rooftops?" Kise asked teasingly.

"Oi! Wanna fight?" Aomine threatened but while the middle school friends reunited, Kagami slowly made his way out of Aomine's hold... too bad he noticed.

"Where are you going? I've been looking for you."

"M-Me?" Kagami looked away, finally getting Aomine's hand off of him. "Ah sorry I rememberd I have to be somewhere. Later." Kagami quickly paced off and away from the group.

"Oi! Wait up!" Aomine quickly ran after him that made Kagami run as well.

"We literally just got on the ship. How does he have something to do?" Kuroko mumbled with confusion before remembering Akashi. "Do you just want to forget them for now and head to our room?"

"D-Don't worry about... me Tetsuya... I'm... fine..." Akashi moved his hand away from his mouth.

"Then we'll be going too~ I want to see the kinds of snacks they have. Later Kuro-chin~ Aka-chin~" Murasakibara waved before he disappeared inside the ship.

"Well... I guess I'm going to go explore. Just hope I don't run into any fangirls~" Kise said before wondering off.

"...At least we're alone." Kuroko chuckled and continued walking. "Now, where's our room? Which number is it?"

"Ugh... Its on the top... floor... the 1st class... part of the... ship..." Akashi searched his pocket for the key and gave it to Kuroko. The bluenette looked at it but suddenly a hand took it.

Kuroko looked up to see one of those men that carried their luggage, "If I may, I'll take you to your rooms Akashi-sama." The man bowed slightly before walking off, leading the way to the room.

The two lovers followed the man, Kuroko helping Akashi walk the whole time of course. It was so amusing to see the great tyrant having such a strange weakness. It was almost funny!

Once they were directed to their rooms, which had their luggage inside, Kuroko let Akashi sit on the bed. "You just rest there for a few moments, okay?"

Akashi nodded before laying down, "Thank you Tetsuya." He put his hand on his eyes, covering them.

Kuroko moved to lay down next to Akashi. He was really worried about his fiancé. "Do you need anything? A drink, medicine?" There was medicine for seasickness, right?

"I have some pills... in my... bag..." Akashi weakly said.

Kuroko got up and went over to Akashi's bag to search for the pills. So Akashi came prepared after all. He got the pills and went back to Akashi. "I got them."

"T-Thank... you.. ugh..." Akashi sat up and drank the pills with some water. He laid back down, still feeling wobbly. However, he didn't want his condition to ruin the trip.

"H-How do... you like it?"

"Well, it's... big?" The room was definitely big. Were ship rooms always this big? It was big enough to hold a flat screen tv, a mini fridge (where Akashi got his water), two chairs across the room from the big bed they were laying upon. Not only was the room big though, it looked nice. The carpet was all soft and the curtains by the balcony were- Wait a minute, balcony?!

Kuroko got up quickly. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? They actually had a balcony! "I.. didn't know ships could have balconies.."

"Cruise ships do..." Akashi smiled; thankfully his date likes the room. Actually, its the biggest room on the ship and only used for high profile people. "W-Wait till... you see... everything else on the ship... it's like a small town."

"You really do try hard to find the best for me, huh?" Kuroko smiled as he returned to Akashi. "I hope you don't spoil our kids too much."

Akashi pat the space beside him for Kuroko to lay down, "That'll be challenging. I can't help myself but make the people I love happy."

"And you can do that. Just don't spoil them like you do to me." He smiled and laid down beside Akashi. "At least teach them to cherish what they have before you spoil them."

"True but perhaps I'll leave that to Tetsuya. Tetsuya scolds them and I'll spoil them~" Now feeling a bit better, Akashi moved sideways so that he's facing his fiancé. He raised his hand to Kuroko's cheek.

"But that'll make me seem like the bad guy." Kuroko pouted as he placed a hand over Akashi's.

"Mothers are usually more strict than the fathers~ It just shows how much they care for their children~" Akashi teased, smiling and looking into Kuroko's eyes. "I'm sure Tetsuya will be a wonderful parent."

"You're just saying that to convince me." He pouted more. "And I'm sure Seijuuro will be a good parent too... But it's still so unbelievable that we are getting married in just a few short weeks…"

"Yes. Tetsuya will be bound to me for the rest of eternity~ Nothing will make me happier than that." Akashi brushed his thumb against Kuroko's cheek. "Remember our little promise?"

"Hmm? Which one? We made lots of promises." Kuroko smiled.

Akashi put his other hand on Kuroko's hip, "You know the one we made just before we departed~"

"Oh. Why so soon?" He asked teasingly, slowly moving over to straddle Akashi's hips again. He didn't want the other moving too much after all since Akashi was the type to get seasick easily.

"Because I crave Tetsuya~" Now that Kuroko was on top of him, Akashi put both of his hands on Kuroko's hips.

"Are you sure we should do this now? With Seijuuro being so seasick? Without the boat even moving yet?" Kuroko smirked. He loved teasing Akashi whenever he could.

"It will be worse once we depart so its better we do it now while its still standing." Akashi pulled on Kuroko's shirt to take it off, "Are you not a man of your word Tetsuya~?"

Kuroko let out a smile and removed his shirt for Akashi. "I'm definitely a man of my word~" He moved his hands to Akashi's shirt, wanting that off too. "But since Seijuuro is so tired and sea sick, should I do that special position you seem to like a lot? Your favorite one?"

Akashi let Kuroko take off his shirt before he put his hands on Kuroko's pants, "Ohh~ So this sea sickness really pays off~"

"Just don't get sick in the middle of our fun." He chuckled, placing his hands over Akashi's. "Patience Seijuuro~"

"I won't. You don't have to worry about that~" Akashi unbuttoned the first button of Kuroko's pants. "I've already been waiting since morning." And another button.

"Seijuuro could've waited longer." Kuroko pouted before moving his hands down to Akashi's pants as well. "Should I lock our door?"

"No, I can't wait any longer." Akashi sat up and moved so that their chests were touching. He began licking Kuroko's sensitive spot: that is the ear.

"B-But someone might come in." He frowned, placing his hands on Akashi's shoulders as he tried to ignore the small sparks of pleasure from his sensitive spot.

"They won't. The idiots are too busy exploring the ship while everyone else will want to settle down in their rooms." Akashi whispered into Kuroko's wet ear.

"...I'm going to trust you on this.." Kuroko sighed as his body shivered after hearing those whispers. "Will Seijuuro let me try something?"

"Go ahead" Akashi whispered before throwing himself down on the bed again.

Kuroko smiled a little and nodded. He moved off of Akashi so he could finish removing his lover's pants. He was slower on the boxers but eventually he got that off too. He's seen Akashi naked many times before so it wasn't that embarrassing anymore. "Are you sure? You don't want to back out?"

"I trust you Tetsuya. Besides, It's amusing how courageous you've become during sex~" Before Kuroko used to just go along with the flow but now he's ready to initiate. Something Akashi finds amusing.

Kuroko pouted with embarrassment. "That's because Seijuuro is such a sex beast and likes to do it a lot. He probably rubbed off on me." He leaned down and settled in between Akashi's legs, facing the other's impressive member. It was amazing that he couldn't count the number of times this has been inside him.

"I would say that's a good thing~" Akashi teased, knowing what Kuroko is about to do.

Kuroko continued pouting and didn't respond. He just focused on his task at hand. He took the member in his hand and felt that it wasn't completely hard yet. Well he could change that. He leaned forward and oh so teasingly licked from the base to the top, looking up at Akashi to see his reaction.

Akashi moaned, breathing a bit quicker. Even though it was just a lick, he could feel the pleasure.

Kuroko smirked, pleased with the reaction. He was making progress! He continued licking around teasingly, not going any further than that. When he did this, it's his turn to be the dominant one. He was the one who gave the pleasure how he pleases.

Akashi was holding in the sounds but his fastened breathing couldn't be suppressed. "Tetsuya hurry up."

"With what, Seijuuro? What do you want me to hurry up with?" He asked with a devilish smirk much like Akashi's. Okay, maybe Akashi really was brushing off on him.

Akashi couldn't help but smirk, so his fiancé was returning the fire? "You know what I want Tetsuya."

"But what if I don't? You have to tell me clearly, Seijuuro." He gave the tip a teasing lick before pulling away completely.

Akashi sat up, taking Kuroko by surprise. He leaned close to the bluenette and cupped his face. "I want you to put it in your mouth."

"Alright then." He chuckled, glad Akashi finally admitted. He gave him a few more licks before slowly taking the top into his mouth.

Akashi moaned slightly, enjoying the pleasure that came with it. But it wasn't enough... He placed his hand on Kuroko's head, pushing him down.

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise but then closed. He didn't mind at all. In fact, it actually turned him on even more how Akashi pushed him down to get more. Well if he wanted more, he'd give him more. He moved his head down even more, relaxing his throat to take it all in. He didn't give Akashi a second to collect himself before starting to suck hard.

Akashi moaned a bit louder, but still tried to suppress himself. It was hard to do due to the way Kuroko gave him pleasure.

Kuroko kept sucking around his member while starting to move his tongue as well. He made sure to breathe through his nose so he didn't have to pull off anytime soon.

Akashi felt close to coming but didn't plan on it just yet. "Tetsuya... stop."

Kuroko made a small noise around Akashi and took him in even deeper. He wanted to make Akashi come first this time!

Akashi panted and pulled on Kuroko's hair. Not being able to resist anymore, Akashi came inside Kuroko's mouth. After riding the final waves of pleasure he sat up, "Sorry Tetsuya. Are you alright?"

Kuroko pulled his head up and swallowed everything in his mouth. "I'm completely fine." He smiled. "I'm actually happy. I made Seijuuro come first~"

Akashi smirked, "Ohh~ But don't think this is over Tetsuya~" Akashi brushed some of the cum off Kuroko's mouth with his thumb. "I'm still waiting for something else~"

"Take off the rest of my pants and I'll give you what you want~" He purred.

And Akashi did just that. After seeing Kuroko bare, Akashi's member returned to it's full glory. He didn't do anything and just waited for Kuroko to take action. After all, Kuroko was the dominant one this time.

Kuroko moved onto Akashi, straddling him one last time. He took a deep breath before lifting himself. He reached back to angle Akashi's member to his entrance. He really didn't know why Akashi loved this position. Maybe it was because he didn't do any of the work? He slowly sunk his hips down, groaning softly as Akashi filled him.

Akashi bit his lip as Kuroko moved downwards. No matter how many times they do it, it always feels amazing. Once Kuroko was down fully, he stopped and panted. Akashi was also fazed by the pleasure but it was just the beginning. He put his hands on Kuroko's hips and waited for the bluenette to adjust.

Kuroko did take a minute to adjust. He didn't want to rush things and end up hurting both of them. Once he was ready, he placed his hands on Akashi's chest and lifted his hips until only the tip was inside. Then he let himself drop down with a loud gasp at the mix of pain and pleasure.

And Akashi enjoyed every bit of it. The reason why he likes this position the most is because Kuroko is so good at riding him. The redhead kept his hands on Kuroko's hips, moving the bluenette up and down as well.

Once a pace was set, all Kuroko could focus on besides moving his legs was trying to keep his voice in. Even if they had the top floor where many people probably couldn't go, he didn't want anyone to overhear him by accident.

However, Kuroko's attempts didn't go unnoticed by Akashi who wanted to hear his fiancé's beautiful voice. Along with Kuroko's movements up and down, Akashi thrust upwards when Kuroko moved downwards, making the bluenette gasp in pleasure. "I want to hear more of your beautiful voice. Don't hold it in Tetsuya, nobody will hear apart from me."

Kuroko bit his lip hard. He was surprised it wasn't bleeding with the amount of force he was applying to it. "N-No.. You never know.. someone might hear.."

"They won't. Not many people can afford first class rooms." Akashi said as Kuroko moved upwards once again.

Kuroko considered it for a moment before sighing. There was no use arguing in a situation like this. "Then make me scream, Seijuuro.." He smirked slightly.

Akashi smiled as well and as hard as he could, he thrust inside the bluenette, pulling him down as much as he could.

Kuroko yelped out in surprise, feeling Akashi press deep inside. This really was the best thing about this position. He continued to move, working his legs more so he could move faster. He wanted Akashi to hit that certain spot since he couldn't find it alone.

Knowing Kuroko's intentions, Akashi moved until he found what Kuroko wanted. He smirked when Kuroko yelped in both surprise and pleasure.

How did Akashi always find it so fast? Kuroko moved one of his hands to cover his mouth, muffling his own noises of pleasure.

But as Kuroko put his hands to cover his mouth, Akashi took them in his, preventing Kuroko from using them. He held Kuroko's hands tightly in his as he hit that sweet spot again.

Kuroko nearly cried out when he felt the burst of pleasure again, but he managed to hold it back by biting his lip. "S-Sei.. don't.." He panted out, unable to complete his full name.

"Don't hold it in Tetsuya. I want to hear your moans and gasps~" He said before thrusting once again. It's a game of patience that Akashi knows Kuroko will lose.

"L-Like I said.. you have to make me scream." Kuroko smirked a little through the pleasure. Akashi always made him loud during activities like this. He wanted to make it harder for his lover.

"I see." Suddenly Akashi sat up while letting go of Kuroko's hands. However, not for long before he grabbed them again and held them with his hand on Kuroko's back. Akashi smirked before lowering his head so that it was placed at the crook of Kuroko's neck. The redhead licked Kuroko's ear while his other free hand traced Kuroko's chest to the two pink buds.

Akashi's hand played with Kuroko's nipples, his tongue licked Kuroko's ear and multiple hard thrusts at that sensitive spot. Akashi was going at it with everything he has.

Kuroko gasped loudly, eyes wide at the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. He didn't know he could feel this much before. "S-Sei! No that's..!" He couldn't even finish his sentence as sounds were forced out of him. He arched his back, pressing his chest into Akashi's hand as he tried moving his hips faster, feeling his release coming fast.

They were both close to coming and Akashi could feel it. How Kuroko's walls tightened around him.

He let go of Kuroko's hands and pushed Kuroko's head upwards so that he could capture his lips into a wet kiss. As they kissed and their tongues danced, saliva escaped Kuroko's mouth. Now with the kiss added, the pleasure was intensified.

Kuroko moved his hands to Akashi's shoulders, holding on tight. He felt like he wasn't even in reality anymore, not with all this pleasure. Is this what people call cloud 9?

He was brought back from his wondering when he was pushed over the edge. With one last loud cry, Kuroko let himself drop one more time around Akashi and achieved one of the most rewarding climaxes he ever had.

They both climaxed together, riding the waves of pleasure. Fazed by it, Kuroko fell on Akashi out of exhaustion. The redhead was also feeling weak as he leaned on the bed to support him while embracing his lover. "I take it I won."

Kuroko pouted as he took some deep breaths. "I'll win one day."

Akashi smirked before stroking Kuroko's hair, "So stubborn." The two lovers staid like that for a bit before Kuroko moved down and laid beside the redhead. The two cuddled, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO ShinseiShinwa, Rinfantasy, Kuroko-SenPaille, simsimchocolatte, Kuro13Dead, Reality Slap, allanimefreak73754, Takucchi, huangangelin, Richyou, ghost reader, Guest, yukino76, LordYaoi, Jounouchi123 and FluffyTeddy FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** I'm soooo sorry for the late update! It's my fault! I've been busy with school and to top it off I had to go to the doctor! Now I'm on a diet and can't eat anything but bananas, bread and rice! Torture! I'm soooo sorry! *bows to everyone*

Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter! It really cheered me up when I saw some people who I thought left he story, were actually still reading it! It made me smile :D Also, I hope you enjoy this lemon scene because *sorry spoilers* XD See you next week and please review :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Maybe for the next story/stories, we should put these author notes at the beginning? Or would it ccause spoilers? ouo anyway, thanks for all the reviews~ KT worried me but I'm glad she's okay c: and again, sorry for the lemon scene! I know some people like it and some people don't ;-; if you don't like it, you can ignore it if you want?

No kitten update this time~ nothing new~ enjoy~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	26. Chapter 25

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Kuroko asked after a while of just snuggling in silence. He looked up at Akashi. "Are you feeling alright? No sea sickness?"

"I'm feeling better." Akashi said as he snuggled closer to the bluenette. "However, the medicine just suppressed it, it doesn't cure it. Which means it'll come back in about an hour or so."

"I should go ask to see if there's a nurse or something on board. I'm sure they'll know how to handle sea sickness." Kuroko said.

Akashi smirked, stroking Kuroko's hair gently with his hand. "Unfortunately it cannot be cured. Some people have it and some don't. I'm the unfortunate one to have it. I'm sorry Tetsuya, I knew the cruise was a bad idea but... well, I decided to do it in the end."

"It's alright if it's not cured. It doesn't ruin our trip. After all, you're here with me and we will get married soon... Nothing will ruin this trip." Kuroko reassured with a smile.

Akashi's smile widened as he tightened his hold on the bluenette. "I love you Tetsuya."

"I love you too Seijuuro." Kuroko snuggled into Akashi again, humming thoughtfully. "Hey Seijuuro? Did you come up with this trip all yourself?"

"Well..." Akashi frowned, remembering what happened one night during his third year in high school.

 _It was nighttime at the Akashi mansion and Akashi and his father were having dinner together. Their relationship has improved considerably since the time he and Kuroko confronted the elder Akashi about their relationship. Now he wasn't as strict and was content as long as Akashi would agree to inherit the company._

 _The two redheads ate dinner but during that time, the elder Akashi noticed Akashi spacing out._

 _"Is something troubling you Seijuro?" Seito asked, cutting a piece of his stake to eat._

 _Akashi suddenly looked up, woken up from his thoughts. "No. It's nothing father."_

 _But Seito wasn't convinced... perhaps it had something to do with Kuroko. Seito came to understand that whenever Akashi was feeling down, the bluenette would be involved._

 _"Is it about Kuroko-kun?"_

 _Akashi looked up again, uncertain if he should consult his father, but in the end decided to. "Yes. I plan to propose but I don't know where I should take him on our honeymoon."_

 _Seito froze for a second before resuming his actions. His son will propose to Kuroko? He didn't know what to make of the revelation but somehow felt happy for his son. However, he still felt... a need for revenge..._

 _"That's wonderful Seijuro. May I suggest a cruise trip?"_

 _Akashi raised his eyebrow, "Not an option. You know as to why father, I've inherited the sickness from you."_

 _"Yes, however, I heard that the most luxurious ship will be docking in Japan right at the time after your graduation. It would be unwise to waste such an opportunity."_

 _Luxurious ship? Could it be... "Is Queen Helen what you're referring to?"_

 _"Yes, a true diamond in the sea. A perfect opportunity for a wonderful honeymoon. We could even reserve the first class rooms. I'm sure Kuroko-kun would be amazed by such privilege."_

 _Akashi thought about it carefully. It really would be a waste if they didn't go but still... could he really cope being on a ship? Akashi thought about it for a couple of minutes before replying, "Very well. I'll make reservations. Thank you father."_

 _"You welcome Seijuro." And so after dinner, Akashi went to do just that while the elder Akashi slowly stood up and moved to sit on his couch in the living room. A maid brought him a glass of wine while he watched the fire in the chimney. Content that he got some sort of revenge on his son and his lover. Hopefully they'll enjoy the trip even though his son may struggle with seasickness._

Back to the present Akashi sort of regretted listening to his father but at the same time he didn't. It's a chance of a lifetime and he'll use it. Plus the timing is perfect, right after they graduated high school and went to the cottage house, they have the most luxurious cruise waiting for them.

Akashi sighed, "It was my father's idea."

"Your father?" Kuroko tilted his head. Akashi's father suggested it? "Well, that was nice of him." He smiled happily. It reminded him of when they first met. The older Akashi really did come a long way with improving their relationship. Even if the other did something so horrible, Kuroko couldn't hold any grudges. He just wasn't the type.

He remembered all of their first year of high school. Meeting Akashi, getting together, escaping fan girls, doing... things together. He remembered bad things like his broken arm and Haizaki, but he also remembered good things like the Winter Cup. Kuroko grimaced a little as he remembered Haizaki. Being with Haizaki was even worse than a broken bone. It was horrible. But as he remembered Haizaki, he remembered Nijimura. This made him think of his question. _What is love?_ Kuroko wondered to himself with a frown. He remembered all the dreams he had about the question... None of them ever ended well.

Akashi relaxed with Kuroko in his arms, however, when he felt his fiancé slightly pull on his shirt, he looked downward at Kuroko. "Is something troubling you Tetsuya?"

"I.." Kuroko sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't keep this from Akashi any longer. "Seijuuro.. You remember Haizaki-kun, right? From our first year?"

"How could I forget?" Akashi tightened the hold on his lover, trying to comfort him.

"Well... That wasn't the first time I met him. The reason why he wanted me to be his is because.. He always did. We used to be friends in kindergarten and all then.. He was rude to me and started bullying me. He's the reason I became the nerd I was. Then when we met again during our first year of high school, he told me why he bullied me. It's because he loved me but he didn't want anyone else to have me. So he made me change my looks and I fell for it..." Kuroko took in a deep breath, trying to relax.

Akashi moved his other hand to make circles on Kuroko's back while his other hand continued stroking his hair. "It's not your fault Tetsuya. If Haizaki held special feelings for you then he should have approached you directly and confessed." Akashi moved downwards so that he could see Kuroko's face. "You were friends before Haizaki began abusing you. Did you notice any strange behavior back then?"

"W-Well... He did tend to stare a lot and.. he seemed nervous around me.." Kuroko sighed as he tried to remember. "I was just a kid. If I knew he liked me, I would have asked him.. But I was just a kid and didn't know yet.."

Akashi smiled while placing his hand on Kuroko's cheek, "That's understandable." He began stroking the cheek gently. Now that they were talking about Kuroko's past, Akashi decided to use this time Kuroko opened up to ask him more questions he's been keen to ask. "When did you meet Kagami? You two seem close."

"I met him in my second year of elementary school… A year after… you know." Kuroko looked up at Akashi. "When did you meet Kise-kun and everyone? You guys are childhood friends, right?"

"Yes but truthfully we met by pure coincidence. No... basketball brought us together." Akashi smiled, remembering the first time he met his friends he cherishes up to this day. "Remember how I've told you that my father has been strict on me in the past? Well I was also quite rebellious back then. I used to escape my room through the window and when I did I would go to a basketball court. Slowly over time, I met all of them. First I met Ryouta, then Shintarou, Atsushi and so on. We became close playing basketball but since we could only meet during those times, we decided we would go to the same middle school together."

Akashi stroked Kuroko's hair, "And we did. Once in middle school we would play against each other often. We were the best team in years." That is until they drifted apart due to their talents awakening...

Akashi shook his head, not wanting to remember any more. "When did you start playing basketball?" He asked curiously.

"I started playing when Kagami introduced it to me." Kuroko said, remembering the old times. "He loved basketball and he showed it to me, so eventually I came to love it too."

"I see." So if it weren't for Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi probably wouldn't be where they are now. After all, if Kuroko weren't so stubborn on joining the team, they wouldn't even know each other.

"It's funny how basketball brought us all together." Akashi mused.

"It really is." Kuroko smiled. He leaned up to peck Akashi's lips. "But I'm glad it did."

Akashi smiled as well, pushing his lover closer to himself. They've been through a lot of things but when you look back, it was all worth it. They're together now and that's all that matters.

"Snuggle some more or explore the ship? Your call." Akashi lazily said.

"I suppose we can explore." Kuroko said, sitting up even if he was in Akashi's arms. "Good thing I got used to sore hips..."

"I'll help you up." But as Akashi stood up from the bed he suddenly felt dizzy. The redhead put his hand on his mouth, leaning onto the closest object, the bed.

Kuroko frowned a little and gently pulled Akashi's wrist so he sat down again. "Maybe you should take a few more minutes to rest?"

Akashi nodded, "Sorry Tetsuya." Akashi sat down for a couple of minutes with Kuroko beside him. Great. Now Kuroko had to take care of him and not the other way around. So shameful. However, both Kuroko and Akashi were startled when they heard the ship's horn go off. They could feel it slightly as well, as the ship slowly departed from the dock.

Kuroko stood up and walked towards the balcony to see many people waving at them from the port. Kuroko looked around and saw the ship's occupants waving back.

"Looks like we are setting sail." Kuroko looked back at Akashi. He was happy that they were finally on their way, but he was also worried for Akashi. Would he be alright for the trip?

Akashi groaned back on the bed, not really knowing what to make of it. He is happy that his journey to marriage is finally starting but with the seasickness... it will be a trial for the redhead. One he has to pass if he wants to marry.

Kuroko walked back to Akashi and sat back down. "Don't worry, we'll make it." He kissed the other's forehead.

"I hope so. But I have to because I want to tie Tetsuya to myself~" Akashi teased, still laying down on the bed.

"We will. Now let's get dressed and explore this ship. I'll help you." Kuroko said, standing up to help Akashi.

The two lovers got ready, somehow, and walked out the room. It was a bit hard for Kuroko to navigate through by himself but managed to find way somehow. With Akashi out of it, he had to be the one supporting him. It's been a while since they last ate so both of them decided to eat lunch. It might also help Akashi with his dizziness.

Kuroko sighed in relief when they finally found a quiet little restaurant that wasn't too fancy. Since he was the one calling the shots, he'd get to choose if they went somewhere fancy or not. "You alright so far, Seijuuro?" He asked his lover.

"I-I'm... f-fine... ugh..." Akashi held his hand on his mouth, feeling every sway of the cruise.

"Are you sure? Do you think you'll be able to eat?" Kuroko frowned worriedly.

"Y-Yes... It might actually... d-do me... good..." Akashi weakly replied. If he ate something it might help him a bit, not heal but help.

Kuroko nodded and got them inside. He made Akashi sit down immediately before he ended up getting sick. "I'm glad I now have a chance to take care of Seijuuro." He smiled as he sat down across from his lover.

"...Ugh..." Akashi was leaning on the table, still covering his mouth. The sight made Kuroko worry but also smirk, now he's the one calling the shots. While Kuroko was looking through the menu, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo rival! Thanks for the invitation." Takao winked at the bluenette, startling him with his sudden appearance. Luckily Midorima was there to pull him away.

"Oh.. Hey." Kuroko relaxed a little from the sudden appearance. "Didn't expect to see anyone else so soon."

"Ehh? But you invited lots of people! I mean us, the Too guy, your teammates and other friends! We heard the wedding is gonna be full! So it's not true?" When Midorima and Takao were invited by Akashi, they were glad that they could come and enjoy the ride on a cruise. But they also heard rumors that there would be lots of other people coming as well.

"I-I know, it's just that some things have been happening and I forgot others were here.." Kuroko glanced at Akashi to make sure he was okay. "I'm glad you guys could make it though."

"Of course! I mean a ride on a cruise ship this expensive for free... how could we turn it down?" Takao smiled, noticing the menu in Kuroko's hand. "Mind if we join you?" Takao asked but didn't wait for an answer as he quickly sat down.

Kuroko sighed as he watched Takao sit down. It's not that he didn't want him there. It's just that with Akashi being sea sick, he really didn't want anyone close in case something happened. And by something, Kuroko meant Akashi getting "sick".

"Oi Takao! You can't just sit down!" Midorima yelled, earning a whine from the raven head. "But it's fine! Right rival?" Takao asked with puppy eyes, accompanied from his stomach's grumbling.

"Yeah.. I guess it's alright." Kuroko said, looking back at his menu. "You can sit down too, Midorima-kun."

Midorima sighed before smacking Takao on the head, "Sorry for the intrusion."

"What was that for!?" Takao rubbed his bump while Midorima took another menu. He looked through the book and after deciding what he wanted he called over the waitress.

"One salad please." Midorima politely said.

"And one cheeseburger for me!" Takao said before the waitress wrote it down and looked over at Kuroko. "And for you sir?"

"Um.. Two tofu soups please." He knew Akashi loved tofu soup so he decided to get some for him. He also got some for himself because it really was a good meal.

"Thank you sir." The waitress wrote down the order and walked away, leaving the group to themselves. They were seated near the window so they has a beautiful view outside of the sea. You could still see some land in the distance but soon it will just be plain sea with nothing else in sight.

Midorima looked at Akashi before sighing once again. Meanwhile Takao giggled a bit, "Don't tell me Akashi has sea sickness?"

"He does. And he didn't tell me until after we were on the ship." Or rather it was Kuroko who found out, but it was all the same.

"Pfff! Haha!" Takao giggled, putting his hand on his mouth to hold in the laughter. However... "If I'm... sea... sick...i-it doesn't... mean that I can't... hear you... I'll deal with y-you... later..." Akashi said but quickly put his hands back on his mouth. In the condition he's in, it's best to take it easy.

"Take it easy Seijuuro." Kuroko warned his lover. "He's not doing any harm. Don't get worked up, okay? You don't want to get sick or something right?"

Akashi didn't say anything and instead just leaned onto the table, taking it easy. This will hurt his pride but he'll make a mental note to punish Takao later. The raven head giggled again but thankfully Midorima hit him on the head again.

"O-Oi!"

Midorima sighed, deciding to change the topic. "Kuroko, I didn't get the chance to congratulate you properly. Congratulations on your marriage."

"O-oh, thanks." Kuroko smile a little. "Thanks for deciding to come. The more the merrier, right?"

Midorima nodded, smiling. "I heard you bought a new house as well. It must be really surprising to have so many things happen at once."

"Yeah.. It all happened so suddenly." Kuroko agreed. "But I don't mind. I'm happy in fact. We're getting married, we have our own house and.." They were going to try to get kids. If they managed to create a family... Kuroko would be the happiest being in earth.

"I give you my blessings." Midorima sincerely and wholeheartedly said, making Kuroko smile. However, suddenly the two looked to the left where they heard some guests yell in annoyance. Midorima and Kuroko didn't know the source of the disturbance but soon found out when Kagami emerged from the doors of the restaurant, running.

The giant redhead looked to the left and then to the right, searching for a hiding place. When he spotted Kuroko's table, he immediately ran to his best friend and then hid under the table. He pulled on Kuroko's pants, "Hide me!" he whispered.

Kuroko looked at him confusingly but soon enough his questions were answered when Aomine entered the restaurant, panting, most likely from the running and chasing. He looked around before spotting Kuroko's table. He approached the bluenette and the table's other occupants. "Yo! Did you see Kagami by any chance?"

"U-Um.." Kuroko didn't know what to do. A lot of the other customers were staring at the big disruption. "Why are you looking for him?" He decided to ask before making any decision. "Did something happen?"

Aomine looked away, scratching the nape of his neck. "W-Well... I have to ask him something." Aomine said but Kuroko didn't miss the slight blush on his cheeks.

Kuroko tilted his head, curious of what Aomine wanted to ask now. "What is it? You can tell me, right?"

"Huh?" Aomine looked back at Kuroko and the others. He was considering whether to tell them or not but in the end decided not to. "I'll tell him later~" but when the waitress finally arrived with their orders and handed them out to the group, Aomine began drooling. "Oh! Can I join? One hamburger please."

"Right away sir." The waitress left after taking Aomine's order.

"W-Well.. Uh.." Since Aomine already ordered, it was probably too late to tell him to leave. Kagami will just have to hold out... "Now that the food's here, try to get something in you, okay?" He told Akashi.

Akashi nodded, weakly taking the spoon to eat. Everyone else did the same and began eating but just as Kuroko was about to dig into his food, he felt a light tug on his trousers. "Oi~ Psst~" Kagami whispered trying to grab Kuroko's attention.

"Hmm? Did you hear something?" Aomine asked after faintly hearing something.

"It's probably a phone vibrating." Kuroko dismissively said. When Aomine wasn't looking, he glanced down at the other, giving him a "what" face.

"Make him leave." Kagami whispered back. Not only was he stuck under a table but he also had to smell the delicious smell of the food that made him hungrier and hungrier.

"I can't. He ordered already and it's rude." Kuroko whispered. "You got yourself in this mess, you face the consequences~"

"But-" Kagami was about to protest but Kuroko straightened back up. While Aomine was looking around, Takao gave Kuroko a thumbs up as in 'Don't worry. I got your back'. Midorima nodded as well, intending to help cover the giant redhead.

Kuroko continued on with his meal, ignoring any of Kagami's attempts to get his attention. "How are you feeling Seijuuro?"

"A bit better." Akashi admitted, the food really did help him a bit. He wasn't as dizzy as before and could now speak properly. However, he suddenly felt something brushing off against his leg. "Huh? What is that?"

"What's what?" Aomine turned around, looking at Akashi now.

"It's probably nothing. Just your clothes shifting or something." Kuroko smiled but under the table, he was lightly hitting Kagami's hand with his foot as a warning.

"Ouch!" Kagami yelped, startling everyone at the table.

"Did you hear that? That was definitely Kagami! He must be here somewhere..." Aomine stood up from his chair, looking around trying to find where the sound came from. Akashi used this chance to give Kuroko a 'he isn't look'. But when Kuroko nodded, Akashi understood what's happening.

"Haha maybe you were just imagining things. We didn't hear anything, right Shin-chan?"

"Nothing at all." Midorima and Akashi both nodded making Aomine sit back down again.

"I could have sworn I heard him."

"Maybe you're just stressed." Kuroko smiled towards Aomine. "Relax, okay? I'm sure you'll be able to ask Kagami-kun your question soon."

"I hope so. That bastard just keeps running away like some coward." Aomine put his hand on the table and leaned on his wrist. Not soon after, the waitress came with Aomine's order before leaving again.

"Smells good." Aomine took his knife and fork but his fork fell down onto the floor. He leaned down to pick it up, making Kagami tense up. Luckily Aomine didn't see him and sat back up before digging into his hamburger.

"Yeah, well Kagami-kun is a big coward sometimes~" Kuroko said, only because he knew Kagami could hear.

"Oi!" Kagami growled but after realizing what he's done, he covered his mouth, hoping Aomine wouldn't find him.

"That's it! That's definitely Kagami! Didn't you guys hear it as well?" The sound could be heard clearly and loudly. There's no way Kuroko and the rest couldn't hear it.

Kuroko hesitated and glanced down at the table. Should he give Kagami away? "Aomine-kun.. Whatever you have to ask Kagami-kun, you can ask it out loud because I don't think Kagami-kun is man enough to face you."

"Oi Kuroko." Kagami tugged on Kuroko's pants but the bluenette was focused on Aomine who was scratching his neck. He looked away into the distance, "Uhhh... I can't. Sorry Tetsu."

"I see.." Kuroko sighed before reaching down, pulling on Kagami's hair. "Well, just ask him now then."

"Oi Kuroko! It hurts!" Kagami said, making Aomine look under the table. He smirked when he spotted his target, "Found you." But Kagami wasn't so pleased. The giant redhead crawled out from under the table and started running again.

"Geez." Aomine took one last sip of water and pushed the remnants of his hamburger into his mouth. "See you guys later." And with that both Aomine and Kagami took off running again. The others on the table sighed.

"Haha that's some crazy love they got there. I sure hope it works out for them." Takao mused before taking another bite from his burger.

Kuroko sighed and massaged his temples. Why did he feel like Kagami and Aomine were more childish than actual children? He felt like when he had kids, he'd have to watch those two more than his own kids.

"A little taste of what we'll have when we start a family." Akashi said, knowing very well what Kuroko was thinking about. By now, he can tell what Kuroko is thinking even though most people would have trouble doing that with Kuroko's expressionless face.

"I feel like taking care of babies would he easier than taking care of them." Kuroko sighed once more then smiled a little. "How are you feeling now that you have something in you?"

"A lot better but still not completely fine. I think this is the best condition I'll be during the travel." Akashi said before taking a glass of water to drink.

"Well, at least you're feeling a little better." Kuroko said. "Should we go up soon so you can lay down?"

"It's fine. I don't want to trouble Tetsuya."

"You should go if you're not feeling well." Midorima said, concerned about Akashi's condition himself and not only about the seasickness...

"Yeah! No worries! We have lots of time to hang out on the ship!" Takao added. The trip wasn't going to be short so they can take their time.

"You need to rest since you're not feeling well, Seijuuro. I won't take no for an answer." Kuroko insisted.

Akashi smirked, liking the bold Kuroko once in a while as well. "Since Tetsuya insists I have no choice."

When Kuroko and Akashi finished their food, they stood up. Since he was feeling better, Akashi didn't need to trouble Kuroko to support him. He really doesn't want to be a bother.

"We'll see you around then rival. I heard there's an arcade here. How about a game or even a match? I challenge you to a one-on-one with me. How about it?"

"Alright. Sounds good." Kuroko smiled as he took Akashi's hand. "Well, we'll see you around." Hopefully if they leave fast enough, Midorima or Takao won't realize that they have to pay until they're long gone.

Once the two lovers left, Midorima and Takao realized that the bill was on the table.

"Kuroko!"

"Rival!"

Takao and Midorima yelled but the bluenette and Akashi were already out of sight. Even though they were far they could still hear their yelling, making Kuroko smirk. Akashi saw this, "I see that my personality is rubbing off of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kuroko lied, still smirking as he lead Akashi back to their room.

Akashi smiled, "I love you non-" However, before he could finish his sentence he fell down on the floor.

Kuroko panicked and was just glad he managed to catch Akashi before he fell face down into the ground. "Seijuuro?" He saw that the other had fainted and frowned. How did it happen so suddenly? They were lucky they were close to their room. Kuroko picked Akashi up and helped get him into the room. He closed the door behind him and laid Akashi on the bed. "Seijuuro.. wake up.." He tried shaking the other but it didn't do anything. Was this Akashi's seasickness? Or was it the same as before?

While Kuroko kept on shaking Akashi for any kind of response, the redhead flinched in his sleep.

 _You can't hold me in any longer._

Suddenly, Akashi's eyes opened as he sat up and grabbed Kuroko's wrist. Squeezing it tightly in his.

Kuroko was happy for a moment, glad that Akashi was awake. "Sei-" He stopped talking once he noticed Akashi's eyes. Akashi didn't always have two red eyes... What happened to his left eye? Now that he was alert, he noticed the grip on his wrist was tighter than necessary. "...A-Are you okay, Seijuuro…?"

Akashi didn't say anything in return but just kept looking at the bluenette. The two stayed in that position for a while before Akashi raised his hand to touch Kuroko's cheek. However, right before he was about to touch Kuroko, Akashi gasped, letting go of Kuroko's hand to place both of his hands on his head.

Akashi gasped in pain before he fell down on the bed once again.

Kuroko was even more worried than before. This can't be just because of seasickness! Something was wrong with Akashi. What should he do? Go get a nurse? But he couldn't leave Akashi! It's not like he knew where the nurse was anyway. He held Akashi's hand tightly as he watched over the other worriedly.

Akashi wasn't moving. Maybe he fainted again? Kuroko worriedly waited until Akashi woke up again, however, meanwhile Kuroko had no idea what internal struggles Akashi had to face.

After about 30 minutes, Akashi slowly started coming back to his senses. "Tetsuya?"

"Seijuuro?" Kuroko had been dozing off but as soon as Akashi spoke, he was wide-awake and alert. He held his hand tightly again. "Are you okay? Is there anything wrong? You remember who you are and where you are, right?" He didn't know what to do in these situations.

Akashi smiled a little, his lover always managed to make him feel better somehow. The redhead sat up and took Kuroko's hand in his. "I have something to confess. Something about my past and myself."

"Huh?" What else did Akashi have to tell him? "Why so suddenly?"

"Because it's relevant to what's happening to me right now... Actually I was considering telling you before proposing but I never thought he would come back." Akashi lowered his head. He should have told his lover before.

"What do you mean, "he would come back"?" Kuroko asked. "What's going on…?"

Akashi tapped the space beside him for Kuroko to sit down. This would be a long story.

"Do you remember when I told you that my father has been strict on me in the past?" Kuroko nodded.

"Well, it affected me deeper than anyone would have thought. I was forced to study for over five hours a day, which resulted in me having no friends or any social interactions. Perfection was expected of me. That was the only goal I had to achieve in order to inherit the Corporation." Akashi turned to look into Kuroko's eyes.

"However, the psychological stress was too high. It made me develop a second personality. Some call it DID (Dissociative identity disorder). It's a disorder in which there are two personalities in one body." Akashi took a deep breath.

"And I'm that second personality. Meaning I'm not the real Akashi Seijuro."

Kuroko stared at Akashi, wondering if this was all a big joke. Duel personalities, fake identities? He knew it was possible but.. he's never met anyone who had it. "How... How long have you been... present?" He had to ask. "Have I ever met your other personality?"

"I came to be during Akashi's childhood. However, it was only during middle school that he let me take over completely. He gave up his body to me in times of despair." Akashi clenched his fist.

"When everyone started awakening their talents, Akashi felt that he would be left behind. Compared to the others he felt that he was the weakest. Then there came a point where Murasakibara challenged him to a one-on-one match. If Murasakibara won he would be allowed to skip practice but that's not what the match was really about." He looked down again.

"Akashi was losing and the difference in power was starting to show. Afraid he would lose, he let me take over and in the end I won the match. However, after that event he had refused to resurface again and has since been locked deep inside my conciseness." He looked up at Kuroko again.

"He's never showed himself after that so I thought he gave up his body to me completely. And that's why I decided not to tell you, because I thought he was gone. I'm sorry Tetsuya."

It was a lot to take in. Kuroko couldn't even reply yet. How should he feel about this? The Akashi in front of him is the one he's always known. The only one he's known! This was the Akashi he'd be marrying soon. What was he supposed to say when his lover tells him he's just a second personality?

"So he's resurfacing?" Kuroko immediately became afraid. What if the original Akashi resurfaced and never let the Akashi he knew today come out again? "I don't want to lose you Seijuuro…"

Sensing his lover's worry, Akashi took Kuroko's hands in his again and leaned in closer, "I won't disappear Tetsuya I swear. I love you. You are the meaning of my life." Akashi smiled and leaned so that their foreheads touched.

"You changed me Tetsuya. So much more than you would have ever thought. The truth is that I was once a ruthless, emotionless person who dealt with all of Akashi's problems. I was the one who punished and 'bullied' others. Just like I did to you in the beginning. However, you changed me. Changed me completely. Because of you I'm a new person and I don't intend to give up my future with you to no one. Even my other self, the original owner of this body."

Akashi moved his hand so it rested on Kuroko's cheek, "My other self must have a reason for resurfacing. Perhaps he wants to meet you? After all, you're the person I will be tying myself to for the rest of my... our lives."

Kuroko leaned into the touch and relaxed a little. Maybe Akashi was right. Maybe the host just wanted to meet his occupant's lover? He just hoped he didn't lose his Seijuuro forever. "Is that the reason why your eyes were both red earlier?"

"Red?" Akashi traced his thumb on Kuroko's cheek.

"He must have surfaced for a split second. He used my weakness to take over." Akashi was feeling really sea sick so his other self must have used that opportunity to strike... It seems that Akashi has no other choice.

"Tetsuya. I would like to ask a favor."

"What is it? What do you need?" Kuroko asked immediately. He was completely worried about Akashi that he was actually getting jumpy.

Akashi smiled, brushing Kuroko's bangs away from his forehead, "I need you to make me fall in love with you all over again."

"Huh? You mean.. with the original?" Kuroko asked with shock. He only had until the end of the cruise until their wedding! How long was this cruise? Two weeks? "B-But, there's not a lot of time to do that.." They might share one body but he's never even met this other Akashi before! He's practically a stranger!

"I know you can do it Tetsuya. If you've captured my heart then you'll easily capture the heart of my other self." Akashi had absolute confidence Kuroko would be able to do it. Even if his other self has only met Kuroko for a split second, he knew Kuroko could work his magic on him easily.

"B-But.. It feels wrong. I mean.. you two are different yet the same.. It still feels like cheating." Kuroko frowned. "And what if I can't do it? What if he hates me?"

"Good point. I can't have him steal you." Akashi closed his eyes in thought before opening them again. "Then make him accept you. And if he does make a move on you, I'll put him back in his place. Also, I don't think he would hate you." Akashi moved so that his head rested on Kuroko's shoulder, embracing his lover in the process. "I promise I'll return soon after."

Kuroko held onto Akashi, sighing softly. "Wait... what about the cruise? Our honeymoon? We're supposed to spend it together.."

"Sorry Tetsuya. I can't hold him in any longer. I'll try to regain my strength before the end of the trip or you could make him accept you so that I can return faster." Akashi has finally reached his limit and can't hold his other self any longer. He was really looking forward to the cruise trip and spending precious time with Kuroko but it looks like that won't happen.

"Okay.. I'm going to do my best." Kuroko promised, hugging Akashi tightly. "Just regain your strength, okay?" He gently pecked Akashi's lips.

Kuroko was about to go for the kiss but just when he was about to initiate it, a hand stopped him from doing so. Kuroko was confused but when he looked up at Akashi he knew why the other had stopped him.

Kuroko just stared at the two red eyes that belonged to his lover's "original" personality. However the stare down barely lasted a few seconds before Akashi suddenly closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. And yes, he was out cold for the night.

Since it was already sunset and Kuroko could do nothing else but worry about his lover, he decided to lay down on bed next to him until he fell asleep. By now the cruise was already at the sea, with no land in view. Now they're at the mercy of the sea.

However, Kuroko couldn't think about anything else other than Akashi's revelation. His father had caused him so much more misery and pain than Kuroko had thought. Is his Akashi really not the original? Will his Akashi disappear?

Kuroko didn't know what to think of it but slowly as he thought about it, he drifted off to sleep next to his lover. Only morning will bring out some answers.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO** **simsimchocolatte, Kuroko-SenPaille, Rinfantasy, Kuro13Dead, Reality Slap, ShinseiShinwa, AyakiStory, Akirajin06, Nameless and yukino76** **FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hey guys! This time we updated a bit earlier to make up for last week XD Well, technically it's Monday in Japan and Australia so yeah XD Hope you like this chapter. Finally the reason for Akashi's fainting is explained. Don't worry, it's not a terminal illness. I and Bell don't have the heart to do that to our babies XD Hope you liked it :) See you next week.

Everyone in Paris, please be safe.

 **The Lucky Bell:** Speak for yourself~ Nah, I'm joking. I'd never kill off one of mine~ well, maybe ;3 anyway, enjoy the chapter~

Pet Update: Instead of being Kitten updates, I'll just be having pet updates and list off how each of them are each week I guess c: The Puppy is fine although he keeps running out the yard when he's not supposed to -3- Finny and Alaska are still with us and they're fine as well :D However our oldest dog named Zeus (he's a Maltese mixed with yorkie, so he's a small/medium dog) is pretty ill I guess you could say. He has trouble walking and eating, and recently he's been having seizures. I'm worried and almost everyone in the house is affected. He's laying with me now as I update this too. Someone's always watching him which is good but I just hope he'll be okay. He's very old but still..

Anyway, enough sadness- I hope you guys enjoy the story from now on cause it's going to get real interesting~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	27. Chapter 26

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

When morning came, Kuroko grumbled as the sunlight coming from the balcony woke him up. He didn't feel like getting up yet, so he just moved closer to his beloved to snuggle close to him.

Meanwhile, Akashi's motionless body began moving again. Slowly the redhead opened his eyes before looking to the side at Kuroko. The redhead looked at him for a while before sitting up.

"Mm.. Seijuuro?" Kuroko didn't open his tired eyes but he did reach a hand out to gently grasp Akashi's hand. "Let's not get up yet.."

Akashi looked down at Kuroko, "No I think its time to wake up."

"How come?" He tiredly asked. "Got some plans today?" He asked playfully before opening his eyes. Then he froze as he looked up at Akashi, staring at his two red eyes.

"No. I have nothing planned but I would appreciate it if you let go of me." Akashi said while moving his hand that Kuroko held.

Kuroko didn't really want to let go, but he forced himself to release Akashi's hand anyway. This wasn't his Seijuuro. It was just.. Akashi. "..Well, good morning, um.." What should he call this person? He has gotten used to calling him Seijuuro..

"Akashi. Since you've grown accustomed to calling my other self by our first name, it only seems appropriate you call me 'Akashi'." Since the two are one and the same person, the name would fit perfectly. It would also symbolize how close each of them is to Kuroko.

"Okay.. Akashi." It felt weird to call the other Akashi. "I'm sorry if you didn't like me holding your hand. I thought.."

"I'm not him." Akashi stretched his arms in the air, "Even though we share the same body we are two different individuals." After stretching, Akashi looked at his hands. "It feels strange, having control of my body again." Ever since middle school, the other Akashi hadn't shown himself. Now that he did, it brought back some memories and nostalgia.

"That sounds.." It was pretty creepy for someone to say that. Who wouldn't be confused and/or creeper out if someone suddenly said 'It's been a while since I inhabited a body'? "A-Anyway.." What was Kuroko supposed to ask now? "Is there.. anything you are wanting to do now that you are the one walking and talking?"

"Actually I do. You see I came for a reason." Akashi put his hands back down before looking at Kuroko, "I know my other self and you are about to get engaged. However, I also inhabit this body, therefore I should have a say in this as well." Akashi narrowed his eyes, "And I don't approve of your marriage."

Kuroko froze for a moment and just stared at Akashi. Why.. did he disapprove? "If I may ask, why don't you approve of it..?"

"The one who fell in love with you was my other self. But since we're two people in one body, that would mean that marriage would need my approval as well." Akashi noticed Kuroko's worried expression; "I have been watching you for a long time Kuroko. I've been watching you and my other self from within but while my other self fell for you, I didn't. And that's why I disapprove, because I don't hold those feelings of love for you."

"I.. I see.." Kuroko mumbled. So he really did have to make Akashi fall in love with him all over again. How could he do that in just the time the cruise will sail? "So you won't approve.. unless I get you to return those feelings?"

"Correct. That is if I return those feelings at all." Akashi said as he stood up and walked up to the window, moving the curtains away to look outside.

"Then I'll take the challenge." Kuroko said as he watched Akashi. There was no way he could just give up before trying. "But either way, we should go out soon, right? We shouldn't waste such a nice cruise." He smiled before remembering something about Akashi. "Oh, you still have sea sickness right?"

"Sea sickness? No, luckily I don't have it while my other self does." Akashi took a few steps to show Kuroko that he really doesn't have it. Somehow it felt like having a little brother of sorts, now that he's in control his other self won't have to suffer through the seasickness.

"Well, that's good!" Kuroko smiled and stood up. He'd need to get dressed for the day and so did Akashi, but would it be alright to change in front of each other? If Akashi has been watching them the whole time, then he must've seen him naked before. Kuroko suddenly paused. Did that mean... this Akashi has watched them do it before?!

Akashi noticed the bluenette suddenly freeze. By the looks of his expression, Akashi could guess what he was thinking about. "When I said that I saw everything, I meant everything."

Kuroko tried not to let his cheeks burn red and turned away. "I-I'm sorry if you saw something you didn't want to see!"

Akashi sighed before walking up to the bathroom, "It's alright. If you don't mind I'll go shower." And with that, Akashi went to the bathroom and closed the doors leaving Kuroko alone in the bedroom.

Kuroko stared at the bathroom door for a few moments before looking away. How was he supposed to make someone fall in love with him? His Seijuuro said he fell in love with him as soon as he saw his eyes. But this Akashi has already seen everything about him. How was he supposed to make someone like that fall in love with him? He shook his head and focused on getting dressed. He had to try. If he didn't succeed, he'd never be able to marry the one he loved.

After a while, Akashi finished showering and got out of the bathroom. Kuroko was startled as the redhead wore nothing more than a towel around his waist. Well... he had already seen Akashi naked many times but this Akashi is not exactly 'his' Akashi.

Akashi didn't pay any attention to Kuroko as he walked up to his drawer to get dressed. "So what will we do today?" He asked casually.

Kuroko refrained from staring, giving Akashi his privacy. "Well.. Me and Seijuuro didn't explore much due to his sea sickness, so I'm not sure what's on the ship yet.."

"Alright, We can do that." Akashi said as he put on his pants and then a shirt.

"And you can pick what to do if you see something interesting." Kuroko offered to the other with a smile.

Akashi turned around to look at Kuroko, "We can both decide while walking." Akashi sat down on the bed, waiting for the bluenette to finish dressing.

"Alright." After Kuroko finished dressing, he tilted his head as he looked at Akashi. "...I guess we can go now."

Akashi nodded as they both left the room. First they walked through the hallway of the bedrooms before getting on an elevator that would take them to the large hall. The hall is the center of the ship where you could find many different things. Cafes, cinemas, restaurants, shops, and so on. It was as if they were in a large shopping center but much more luxurious.

Kuroko looked around in amazement. Where should they go first? There was so much to do! "Is anything catching your eye?"

Akashi looked around as well but didn't seem amused. Seeing Akashi, Kuroko got a bit nervous. This is his chance to make a move but what should he do?

"H-Hey, how about the cinema? I've never been in one on a cruise before." Kuroko figured that if they were in the dark and sitting close together, he might be able to do something.

"The cinema? I don't mind." Akashi agreed as the two went towards the said place. They looked at the posters and the movies that were playing. "Do you have a particular movie in mind?"

There were lots of options, especially the ones that Kuroko has never seen before. However maybe he'll get a better chance if he picked horror? "Think you're up for horror?" He asked playfully. "Not afraid, right~?"

"Of course not." Akashi smirked, sparing a glance at Kuroko.

"Alright. Horror it is then~" Kuroko lead Akashi inside the cinema.

The two got popcorn and drinks before entering the hall. They found their seats and waited for the movie to begin. It was somewhat unusual because usually Akashi would be the one who would always make moves on the bluenette. Like kissing in public, touching his ass, and so on. However, this time nothing. Akashi didn't do anything and it made Kuroko miss his old Akashi.

 _I never thought I'd miss Seijuuro's embarrassing moves on me in public._ Kuroko thought to himself with some amusement. He glanced at Akashi, wondering if Seijuuro was watching from the inside or if he was just... not there. "You sure you're not scared?"

Akashi ate some of the popcorn before looking at Kuroko, "The movie didn't even begin yet." He pointed out, somewhat deadpanning. "Don't worry Kuroko. I'm not the type to get scared from a fictional movie."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were alright with it so you don't end up chickening out." He smiled. Hopefully being playful would make Akashi relax, but it wasn't working so far.

"I see." Akashi took a sip of his drink before turning to face the big screen. So far it wasn't going so well for Kuroko…

The movie started and like with almost every horror movie, it had a slow beginning. They should make the beginnings more enticing in Kuroko's opinion! That'll make people watch more horror. Since there wasn't any horror yet, Kuroko decided to do his hand holding idea. He reached for his drink and "accidentally" touched Akashi's hand.

Akashi glanced at the bluenette and moved his hand away. Not doing anything more, he continued watching the movie.

Kuroko tried not to visibly pout, but he did sigh. He really wasn't sure about himself. He guessed he'd have to do the whole "cling to your partner when a murder scene comes on" trick. It took a while for some action to arise but once it did, Kuroko didn't even have to act scared. What movie did they walk into?! Why was it actually scary?!

While Kuroko and almost everyone in the cinema were fidgeting in their seats or hugging their companions for comfort, Akashi did none of the above. How could anyone be afraid of plastic figurines and special effects? Akashi thought but guessed he would never know. He looked to the side at Kuroko again and noticed the bluenette slightly trembling. He sighed, guess it can't be helped.

Akashi reached out for Kuroko's hand, taking it into his. Trying to comfort the bluenette somewhat. Holding hands wasn't so bad. Even friends did it so Akashi had no problems with it.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with surprise before relaxing a little. Maybe he was making progress after all? It was better than nothing. At least he didn't go through a whole entire horror movie with no progress.

The movie went on but the date didn't go as well as Kuroko had planned. He did make some progress with holding hands but other than that, nothing. Even when he tried to cling to the redhead, Akashi would just ignore him and let him do whatever he wanted. But to Kuroko he just looked like he wanted to help him get through the movie, not to be lovely dovely with him. Well... it's not like Kuroko doesn't have more plans in store for the redhead.

Kuroko sighed as the two left the cinema once the movie was over. It didn't go as planned but hey, since when did anything go as planned? "Are you hungry Sei- I mean Akashi? We should check out one of the cafe's or something."

"Good idea." Akashi was starting to feel hungry so the two of them went to look for a good cafe or restaurant. Luckily they found one outside so they could eat while watching the sea.

"What's your favorite meal?" His Seijuuro enjoyed tofu soup so maybe Akashi would as well?

"My favorite meal?" Akashi asked as the two sat at a table. "Tofu soup."

"I didn't eat much tofu soup before but thanks to Seijuuro, I came to like them." Kuroko explained and smiled at Akashi who was sitting across from him. "Anyway, are you wanting to order that? What about drinks?"

"If they have it then I would like to. I think I'll just get some water." Akashi said as he looked up at the menu.

"Okay. I'll get my usual milkshake then." Kuroko had another idea in mind. He just hoped it would work.

Soon the waitress came and the two ordered their food and drinks. It was unusually awkward since there was silence most of the time. Whenever Kuroko asked something, Akashi would just vaguely reply, leaving no room for further conversation. Not long after, their drinks arrived.

Now that the drinks were here, Kuroko could put his next idea into affect. He took his milkshake and happily drank it. While it was good, it wasn't beyond heavenly like any other milkshake he's tried. But Akashi didn't know that. "Wow, this is really good! Do you want to try, Akashi?" He asked, holding out the drink with a smile.

"No thank you. I don't like sweet things." Akashi politely declined, taking a sip of his water.

"But it's really good." Kuroko pouted. "Please? For me?"

Akashi thought for a bit, he really didn't want to drink it but due to Kuroko's pleading puppy eyes, he had little to no choice. Akashi reluctantly nodded before taking the drink from Kuroko's hands. Kuroko watched as the straw neared Akashi's lips closer and closer... he couldn't hold in the excitement but as fate would have it...

"Kuroko!" An all too familiar face ran to their table and hit it so hard that it made Akashi drop the drink, which then landed on the floor.

"Oh shit... Sorry about that. I'll buy you a new one." Kagami smiled, scratching his back. However, froze when he felt a deadly aura behind him.

As if he could get Akashi to drink another! The moment was ruined! "Why are you here Kagami-kun?" He questioned the other, trying not to glare but it didn't really work.

"E-Eh! D-Don't give me that look! I just came to greet you! Geez and here I thought we're best friends!" Kagami yelled back while Akashi picked up the drink or at least the bottle. Luckily none of it spilled on him or Kuroko.

Akashi looked upwards at Kagami and remembered who he was. He knows from the 'other' Akashi's memories.

"I don't remember the action of running into a table being considered as a greeting." Kuroko sighed. What's done is done, he couldn't change that. "Are you really here to greet me, or are you needing a place to hide again?"

Kagami groaned, "Nah~ I finally got rid of him. While running away I passed through the arcade. He probably staid there to play some games. Aren't I genius?" Kagami proudly said as he took out a chair and sat down at the table, without asking. "Man I'm starving... One burger please!" Kagami called out to the waitress who nodded with a smile, taking his order.

Why do people keep joining his and Akashi's dates? Well, it's technically not considered a date since this isn't his Seijuuro... Kuroko leaned towards Kagami and made the other lean closer by tugging on his shirt. "Don't say or do anything out of hand please, okay?" Kuroko whispered. "And don't say anything about Akashi's eyes or how he's acting, please. I swear if you do what I said not to do, I'll call Aomine-kun to tell him where you're at."

"Why?" Kagami spared a glance at Akashi who was wiping the milkshake from the table with a tissue. Now that he looked closer Akashi's golden eye disappeared! Kagami was really confused.

"What happened? Don't tell me you did something?"

"It's a long story.. To make it short, that's Seijuuro's other personality, the original one. Seijuuro isn't the host of the body before us, but this Akashi is." This was hard to explain and he doubted someone like Kagami could understand.

"What?" Kagami looked around. "This isn't some kind of a hidden camera prank right? I'm not that much of an idiot!" Kagami just couldn't believe it. Second personality? Not the host of a body? Isn't that something from sci-fi movies?

Kuroko tugged on Kagami's shirt again, stopping him from looking around any longer. "I don't care if you don't believe me but just please, don't ruin this." He didn't want to lose any chances at getting his Seijuuro back. "If you mess this up.. I might not get Seijuuro back.." He murmured, frowning to himself.

"Okay, okay. I got it." Kagami truly didn't know what to think of what Kuroko told him. He even thought that Kuroko was losing it! But even so, he'll cover for his friend. "By the way thanks for doing me a favour. You totally sold me off!" Kagami frowned, remembering how Kuroko told Aomine that he was under the table.

"Well, he really wanted to ask you something." Kuroko said. "Why do you run away from him? Why don't you at least give him a chance?"

Kagami groaned, "You don't get it Kuroko! I-It's... it's complicated okay!" Kagami frowned, fidgeting with his shirt. "Anyways, since I'm doing you a favor now, no more selling me out! You're supposed to have my back and I yours! That's how it always was." Kagami couldn't bare having Aomine catch him... Not after what happened. The whole thing made his face tomato red, even while thinking about it!

After seeing Kagami's red cheeks, Kuroko was almost certain something happened between the two former aces. "You'll have to give him a chance one day. You can't run forever." He sighed before looking back at Akashi. "Sorry about Kagami-kun. I'm sure you already know he can be quite the... outgoing partner."

"Yes. Although I think that's one of his positive traits. If he wasn't who he is then we wouldn't have won the Winter Cup." Akashi said as the waitress came to take the wet tissues. She cleaned up the mess and left the three alone again.

Kagami raised his eyebrows, somehow creeped out by the fact that Akashi praised him. But it's not like he didn't like it. "Finally someone who understands me!" Kagami said but both he and Kuroko were surprised when small laugh escaped Akashi's lips.

"We're all different and unique in our own ways. You're certainly one of a kind as well." Akashi smiled while Kagami comically cried tears of joy.

"T-Thanks... I wish someone I know could be more like you." Kagami glanced at Kuroko, "The 'other' Akashi's traits are really rubbing off of him." Kagami teasingly said.

Kuroko didn't reply to Kagami's teasing. He was looking down at his own lap, his hands clenching into fists. Kagami wasn't even here for five minutes and he already got Akashi to smile and even laugh. He even got Akashi to praise him! And what has he done besides making Akashi hold his hand during the movies or almost forcing him to drink his milkshake? At this rate, he'll never get his beloved back.

"Kuroko? You okay?" Kagami asked when he noticed that Kuroko was acting a bit off.

"I'm fine." Kuroko answered with a quiet voice as he gathered his emotions. He couldn't give up yet. He had to do whatever it takes to get this Akashi to accept him.

"If you say so." Kagami wasn't so sure but decided to leave the teal head alone for now. Maybe he'll ask him about the whole Akashi thing later. The situation still kind of creeped him out.

Not soon after, the waitress came with their orders. She handed Akashi and Kuroko their tofu soup, while giving Kagami his burger. "Enjoy." and with that she left yet again.

"Sweet." Kagami said before taking a bite out of his burger. He enjoyed the magnificent taste of a 'rich class' burger. While chewing he spared a glance at Kuroko. "Since when do you like tofu soup?"

"Seijuuro got me to like it recently. Close to the end of high school, before graduation." Kuroko answered. "Tofu doesn't taste too good alone but it's great in a soup."

"Really?" Kagami remembered the times when they would go to Maji Burger together. At the time Kuroko would always order his wretched milkshake and one small burger. Maybe it's good that he's not eating much junk food now?

"Even though my other self likes the tofu soup you make the most." Akashi revealed, bringing a spoon up to his lips to eat.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi before smiling softly. "If only I could try to make you some. I don't know if it'll be good but I wish I could try."

"You could make one in the kitchen. I could ask them to let you in with my connections?" Akashi suggested, "I have to admit that I want to try it. Since my other self loves it so much. Only if it's not a bother."

"I want to try it." Akashi quickly said, there was no doubt in his voice that he genuinely wants to try Kuroko's cooking. Kagami watched as he gulped down the piece of the burger that he was eating.

"Can I try it too?" He asked and then teasingly whispered, "Even though I taught you how to cook it~"

"You'll make me look bad." Kuroko pouted towards Kagami. Then he looked back at Akashi. "But for now, let's enjoy our food?"

Akashi nodded before everyone dug into their food. Surprisingly Kuroko ate more than half of his tofu soup, which was a big achievement. Also something his Seijuro managed to make him do.

Kagami not surprisingly, ate everything while Akashi ate his food quietly while maintaining etiquette. Once done, the waitress collected the food and gave them the bill. Akashi told her to put it on the room and once she did, they all stood up.

"So where to now?" Kagami enthusiastically said, hitting his full stomach.

"I'm unsure. We were just exploring the ship." Kuroko told Kagami. "Wait, are you planning to hang with us?"

"Of course! I want to kill time so I'll join you two." Kagami said, not knowing that his words made Kuroko pout in gloom. Just why did everyone have to interrupt his dates with Akashi!? What's more, Kagami, the Bakakagmi he is, can't read the situation and guess on his own that Kuroko wants him to leave.

While sulking in his own misery, out of the corner of his eye, Kuroko could see a tanned man waving at him. His eyes widened, and he smirked when he saw who it was. Finally! A ray of hope.

Kuroko, Akashi and Kagami walked through, looking at the shops. More particularly a sports shop looking for new basketball shoes. Kagami had just found a pair he likes and his size. He was about to try them on when suddenly someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo~ Looking for some shoes?" Kagami jumped up, startled by the sudden voice close to his ear. He looked to the side to see that the person was none other than Aomine!

"W-What are you doing here!"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? Looking for some shoes." Aomine answered while Kagami struggled to get out of his hold.

"Mind letting me go?" Kagami asked but Aomine didn't budge. Instead, an idea came to him.

"How about a game? You and me, one-on-one. The winner gets to buy the other new shoes." Aomine suggested but Kagami was suspicious at first.

"What're you trying to do?" He asked warily.

"Nothing. I just want to play some basketball. And I would say it's a good deal~ We won't buy just any shoes but Jordans. How about that?"

"Jordans? I'm in!" As soon as the brand was mentioned, Kagami agreed and ran out of the store. "Oi! Let's go already!"

Aomine giggled to himself as he ran out the shop. But not before showing Kuroko a thumbs up.

It was a win-win situation. Kagami got to play basketball, Aomine got to be with Kagami and Kuroko could continue trying to get on Akashi's good side. Now that Kagami was out of the way, they could continue on.

"See anything you like?" Kuroko asked Akashi. Since they're in a sports store, they mind as well get something if it catches their eye.

Akashi turned around and picked up a pair of shoes, "I would like to try these ones." The shoes Akashi held were white with two blue stripes on them.

"Okay." Kuroko looked around until he spotted an empty seat. "You can sit down there and try them on."

Akashi did just that before taking his shoes off. "Are there any you like?"

"No, I'm okay... I don't play basketball that often anymore anyway." He only played it when Kagami did or when everyone wanted to get together to play.

"Even though you play with everyone else and my other self on the street ball court sometimes?" Akashi asked but then smiled. "Pick any you like. It's my treat."

"I-I can't possibly take your money like that.." Shoes were expensive. He couldn't ask Akashi to do that for him. He wouldn't even ask Seijuuro, although he was sure Seijuuro would have bought some anyway.

"It's fine. It's not that much." Akashi assured, "My other self gives you so many things so I thought that I could buy you shoes. Its the least I could do." With all the money his family has, shoes don't even classify as 'expensive'.

"...I'll try to make that tofu soup extra delicious as a thanks then." Kuroko smiled softly. "Thank you, Akashi."

"No problem." Akashi smiled as he bend down to put the new shoes on. Meanwhile Kuroko searched for the shoes of his liking.

What should he pick? It's not like it's a huge decision but it was a choice all in all. Should he just aim for something like Akashi's shoes? "Are.. these fine?" He asked Akashi while holding up plain white sneakers.

Akashi looked up but didn't seem impressed by the choice. He saw the price tag and of course, Kuroko chose one of the cheapest ones. "Don't think about the price Kuroko. Choose one from that shelf." Akashi pointed to the right where the Jordans were. The Jordans are one of the most known and expensive brands. If Akashi is going to buy Kuroko shoes then it should be good ones. Not those that would break the next day.

Kuroko deadpanned before putting the shoes back. He reluctantly made his way over to the Jordans and looked around. Why the hell were these so expensive?! $300 for a pair of shoes?! "I feel scammed.."

"Don't be. Choose any you like." Akashi smirked, tying up his shoes. When he did, he looked up and watched the bluenette struggle to choose between expensive and the extremely expensive shoes. Akashi watched in amusement as his right eye suddenly changed color. "Just pick one Tetsuya~ If you don't then I'll have to buy them all~"

"Tetsuya..?" Only Seijuuro called him that. "Seijuuro?" Kuroko turned to Akashi and spotted the golden eye. It was Seijuuro!

Akashi's smirk widened in amusement. He always loved seeing his fiancé's surprised face. However, suddenly Akashi gasped in pain and bend down, placing his hand on his right eye.

"Seijuuro!" Kuroko made his way to Akashi's side quickly. "Are you okay?"

Akashi didn't respond but kept holding his eye until the pain ceased. "Seijuuro?" Kuroko asked in concern but when Akashi moved his hand and opened his eyes, they were both red. It wasn't his Seijuro but the other Akashi. Kuroko should be glad that Akashi is okay but he still felt saddened that his Akashi disappeared.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Kuroko." Akashi said as he leaned on his chair.

"Never mind that. Are you sure you're alright Akashi?" Whether this was Seijuuro or not, he was going to make sure Akashi was okay. "You can rest there for a few minutes if you'd like."

"I'll do that. Sorry." Akashi raised his hand to touch his head. So his other self attempted to take control? Well, Akashi won't make it that easy for him that's for sure. After all, he had just gained freedom.

Akashi sat on the chair with Kuroko beside him. After a few minutes Akashi turned to Kuroko, "Did you choose which ones you want?"

"I decided I'll just pick ones like Akashi's." Kuroko said, holding up the shoes that kind of looked like Akashi's. "Is that okay?"

"If they are the ones you like then why not." Akashi stood up from his chair feeling a bit better. He walked around in the new shoes and decided to get them. After choosing the shoes they want and paid before leaving. While walking Akashi still felt a bit under the clouds but tried to act normal. He can't let his other self surface... Not now…

"Are you alright Akashi?" Kuroko asked when he saw that the other was down. What made the other look so upset? He had to cheer him up. He looked around, trying to look for something to cheer Akashi up. "Hey, there's a library over there! You want to see what books they have?" Maybe this Akashi liked reading too?

Akashi winced but tried to mask it. He looked over at the library before nodding. "Alright." He agreed despite having difficulties controlling his other self that wanted to come out. He'll just have to endure.

Kuroko took Akashi's hand and this time, it wasn't to win Akashi over. It was to help him with his mental struggles. He carefully took him over to the library which was much more quiet than outside. "Any favorite genres?"

"I like all of them." Akashi said. He read ever since he was little and as time passed he came to love all books. Be it horror, action, romance, if it's a book he'll read it.

Kuroko and Akashi walked towards an empty table. Akashi sat down but when Kuroko was about to sit next to him, Akashi stopped him. "Could you please get us some books?" Akashi asked, wanting to have some time alone to suppress his other self. Selecting books will keep Kuroko busy while he did that.

"Alright.." Kuroko supposed they couldn't get books if they were just sitting around anyway. He nodded and walked off, planning to get some interesting books. After a few minutes of going around and collecting some books, a poster caught his eye. A poster? On a cruise? What could the cruise be doing already?

He approached the poster with wide eyes. A ball? Tonight? "They didn't need to call it a ball just because it sounds fancy for the fancy people here..." But either way, a ball could be the perfect opportunity to get on Akashi's good side!

While Kuroko was distracted, Akashi leaned on the table and closed his eyes.

"It's time I come back."

"No! Not yet! I want to know more about Kuroko before you marry us off."

"I love him."

"But I don't. Don't you think you're being unfair?"

"Not in the slightest. I want to be with Tetsuya so I'll do everything in my power to make that dream come true."

Akashi giggled, "So selfish. I won't let you marry if I don't deem him worthy."

There was silence.

"We'll see about that."

And with that, Akashi opened his red eyes again. He can't go back, not yet. The redhead glanced up at Kuroko who was looking at some leaflet. _Not until I get to know him._

Kuroko returned to Akashi and set down the books. However he didn't seem too interested in them anymore. "Akashi, if you're feeling better, come look at this poster over here! There's a dance tonight and it'll be the perfect opportunity to have fun. Since you haven't been out in a long time, I figured going to the dance would let you have a good time?"

"A ball? Oh~ I see. So my other self didn't tell you?" Akashi asked curiously.

"Huh? Tell me what?" Kuroko asked. "What didn't he tell me?"

 _So he was planning to surprise him?_ Akashi wondered before replying, "As you already found out, there will be a ball held tonight to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the ship. It will be a large event with food, drinks and of course a ball. All participants are expected to dress accordingly and attend." Akashi ruffled through his pocked, "And it seems my other self already bought tickets and invited everyone." Akashi took out the tickets and showed them to Kuroko.

"Oh.. I see." Kuroko looked at the ticket and smiled softly. "Seijuuro always did like surprising me." He murmured before glancing at Akashi. "...You wouldn't mind going with me, right? I still want you to have fun."

"Seeing as my other self isn't here, its only appropriate I go." Akashi said while smiling. "Besides, there will be some people I want to see."

"Like Kise-kun and everyone?" Kuroko asked with a smile. "Thanks for agreeing to come."

"You don't have to thank me. This is a chance for us to get to know each other better. Why waste it?" Akashi smiled as he sat up. Time is of the essence. "We have to get ready if we're going to the ball. We can take the books with us."

"Okay. Maybe we will enjoy the books later." Kuroko suggested as he picked the books up. "Let's go get ready then."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Killua17, simsimchocolatte, Kuroko-SenPaille, Shiro-chan1827, allanimefreak73754, ShinseiShinwa, Takucchi, Rinfantasy, Kuro13Dead, Q, ghost reader, yukino76 and Akirajin06** **FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Wow... So many people had many different opinions on the last chapter. Some liked the double personality Akashi, some didn't and some were confused. Sorry to those who don't like it :( I don't know if I should reveal this... hmmm... I'll just say that no Akashi dies :D Still I hope you'll stick around and support us :D Another tease~ prepare for a new character in the next chapter! I wonder who it'll be~ XD Thanks for reading! Plz review~ See you next week :)

 **The Lucky Bell:** I'm really nervous about how you guys will like how the story is progressing. I have a feeling most won't like it and I'm sorry if you don't :c I hope you guys really do like the upcoming chapters. I mean we're just here to enjoy the story, right? :c please enjoy

Pet update: Not much to update again. I'm sure the kits are getting big and everyone's fine. Zeus is feeling better too so it's all good

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	28. Chapter 27

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Kuroko and Akashi went to their room and once they arrived, they started getting ready. It was already 6 p.m. and the ball starts at 7p.m. There's no time to spare.

Kuroko went to take a shower while Akashi picked up their clothes and so on. It took them an hour to get ready. Not only due to their clothes but also because they had to style their hair, something Kuroko wasn't happy about.

"I remember when my hair was still long. It was such a hassle to brush." Kuroko absent-mindedly spoke to Akashi as they did some touch ups on their clothes and hair. "Do you remember? From Seijuuro's eyes of course."

Akashi thought back while tying up Kuroko's tie for him, "I do. I apologize what my other self put you through. I told him to stop many times but he just wouldn't listen." Akashi slowed down his pace, looking downwards in guilt. "If I would have been stronger, I could have prevented it and eased some of your obstacles."

Kuroko placed his hands over Akashi's and smiled softly. "It's alright. I mean it isn't the worst thing that happened to me and I already forgave him. Thank you for trying to tell him even if it didn't work out." He gently squeezed Akashi's hands in reassurance. "You're like a big brother for Seijuuro. It's actually pretty cute."

"Yes, you could say its something like that." Akashi smiled. He doesn't have any brothers or sisters but with his other self, they're truly like brothers. Even though they share one body, it really did seem that way.

Akashi then looked up at Kuroko's hair and noticed a strand sticking out. "Sit down. I'll fix your hair for you."

"Okay." Kuroko did as Akashi commanded and sat down on the bed. "What will we do for an hour? The party doesn't start until 8.."

"We could meet up with everyone else." Akashi suggested while trying to put Kuroko's strand of hair back in place. "Your hair is really soft. No wonder everyone likes to ruffle it." Akashi commented, remembering how he noticed that a lot of people liked touching his head.

"It used to get tangled a lot, especially when it was long. That's why I didn't like anyone touching it. But I try not to be as harsh now." Kuroko smiled up at Akashi. "Your hair is soft too, you know? I do like petting your hair. Or rather Seijuuro's?... Both of your guy's hair?" It was really hard to explain things like this to a split personality.

Akashi's smile widened as he stroked Kuroko's hair. "I wouldn't mind it if you grew your hair long again. I'm sure my other self would also like to see it." It would be a waste since Kuroko's hair was really beautiful. Although, Kuroko's Akashi likes his hair either way. Long or short.

"Would you also like to see it?" Kuroko asked. He figured that since they were one body but two minds, it was polite to ask both. "I mean I'm not sure if I'll let it grow again but... Maybe I'll give it another chance?"

"I think you should. You have really beautiful hair. It would be a waste." Akashi truthfully said but then realized what he actually said. Luckily he was facing Kuroko's back so he wasn't able to see a small blush on his face.

"Really? Well, maybe I will then." Kuroko was happy that Akashi also enjoyed something about him that he used to hate. "Anyway, we should get going soon. I'm sure my hair is presentable."

Akashi nodded and let Kuroko stand up. They opened the door and were just about to leave when Akashi bumped into someone. Not only that, but that someone was holding a drink which spilled all over Akashi's clothing.

The two intruders were Takao and Midorima who were planning to enter Akashi and Kuroko's room but ended up bumping into the very people they wanted to meet. "Akashi? Sorry, I'll clean it up right away." Midorima apologized as Takao giggled beside him. "Haha! I didn't know you would have such bad luck without your lucky item! Pffff!"

Kuroko worriedly look at Akashi's clothes then back at the clock in their room. The party was going to start soon and now Akashi had to change! "You should get cleaned up Akashi." He told the redhead. "Do you want me to stay back with you?"

Akashi shook his head, "It's fine. You can go. I'll join you when I change." The redhead really didn't want to trouble the bluenette. He just has to change so it won't take that long.

"Since I'm the one responsible I'll help." Midorima offered as he leaned down to pick up the plastic cup that fell down. Once he stood back up Midorima noticed something... Akashi had two red eyes!

"Akashi? Is that you?" Midorima cautiously asked.

Akashi smirked, "It's been a while Midorima."

While Akashi and Midorima greeted each other, Takao stared confusingly. Not wanting to be left out of the hoop, he leaned towards Kuroko. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story.." Kuroko sighed. He was a bit happy that Akashi would be able to talk to everyone again. Vise versa for people like Midorima or Kise. "This isn't the Seijuuro I'm supposed to marry. This is Seijuuro's other personality, Akashi. The original personality." He told Takao.

"Huh? Other personality?" Takao stared at Kuroko as if he saw an alien spaceship. Who knew Kuroko had a sense of humor? Takao sighed, looking up at Akashi and Midorima. It looked like it would take a while so Takao decided to leave the two alone. Especially since Midorima seemed excited to talk to Akashi for some reason.

"While you two get ready, Kuro-chan and I will head out~" Takao grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him out the door, "Later Shin-chan~" Takao said before closing the doors.

Kuroko looked down at their joined hands and remembered about Seijuuro. He frowned slightly and lightly squeezed Takao's hand. "I'm sure Midorima-kun is happy that he'll be able to talk to Akashi again... Has he ever told you about Akashi?"

"Nope~ I don't really know what you meant by the double personality but I guess it's fine. As long as Shin-chan's happy." Takao smiled as he tugged Kuroko again. "Let's go."

"Okay." Kuroko followed Takao, not wanting to make the other impatient. "You care a lot about Midorima-kun right?"

"You noticed? I expected nothing less from my rival~ Actually, actually~ I wanted to ask you for advice for a while now~" Takao whispered so that nobody heard him. He leaned in closer, "You see, I make the moves but Shin-chan doesn't react at all! I don't know what to do." Takao frowned.

"Um.." Kuroko didn't know what to do either. He was in the same situation. It's not like he ever did it before either. Akashi fell in love with him first! He doesn't know how to make someone notice him. "I guess.. be yourself?"

Takao deadpanned, "Anything else? I mean you have Akashi drooling over you." No matter what Takao did, Midorima just ignored it or acted ignorant. Even though in most cases he was. Maybe Midorima is a newbie in love as well?

"But he fell in love with me first and I didn't even do anything." Kuroko frowned towards Takao. "Besides, I don't have Seijuuro at the moment. I told you that. It's his other personality so he's not exactly drooling all over me."

But Takao saw him just a minute ago! He was confused but still listened to what Kuroko said. "Che~ And here I thought you would help me~" Takao moved away, "I really hope Shin-chan returns my feelings." He sighed, looking into the distance.

"I'm sure he will, if he doesn't already. Midorima-kun isn't that good at showing his feelings after all." Kuroko said. "I'm not sure what to say... I may have Seijuuro but I still don't know what love is."

"That's hard... but does it have to have a definition? I mean it's like a feeling you get when an angel shoots you with his arrow of love." Takao teased.

He knew Takao was only teasing and trying to be himself, but Kuroko just wasn't feeling it tonight. With all these nightmares and questions about love and now having to get someone to approve of him just to get his Seijuuro back, anyone would be feeling hopeless and maybe even anxious. "He must be shooting me with the wrong arrow recently then." He mumbled.

"Haha! Come on cheer up!" Takao put his arm on Kuroko's shoulder. "If you're up for it then how about a threesome~ Me, you and Shin-chan~" Takao teased further.

"I don't think Midorima-kun or Seijuuro would like that.." Kuroko murmured. "Thanks though?"

"Ah~ Well I tried~" Takao sighed as the two neared the dancing hall. The whole event will take place in a luxurious restaurant inside the cruise. The two walked up to the entrance and showed the waiter their tickets before entering. Once inside, they were both surprised and stunned by the magnitude of the party. It was huge! With many fancy guests to boot! Not to mention free food! Free food! Takao wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

"Wanna eat?"

"Sure. I guess that's alright." Kuroko mind as well enjoy himself, even if Akashi wasn't there yet.

The two walked up to the beautiful buffet table and began picking up the dishes they like. Kuroko was just picking his when someone called out to him from behind. He was about to turn but the said person leaned against his back.

"Yo Tetsu. Having fun?"

Kuroko shrugged before letting out a soft sigh. "Please don't lean on me Aomine-kun. You're too heavy."

"Ah. Sorry." Aomine was about to get off but when he saw the food in front of him, he just couldn't help himself. He leaned in further and stretched his hand out to get a small piece of the chocolate cake. "This is actually good! Try this one Tetsu."

"Ah.. Okay." Kuroko reached for a small piece for himself. He didn't want to eat too much dessert before actually eating a meal. "I guess it's alright." He said after taking a small bite.

"Hmmm? You seem kind of down these days. What's up?" Aomine said as he finally got off the bluenette.

"Nothing... Just that Akashi has returned." Kuroko said, turning around to look at Aomine. "Your Akashi is back."

"You mean Akashi, Akashi?" Aomine asked but when Kuroko nodded he smiled widely. "Took him long enough. That bastard was gone for so long!" He looked around, "Where is he though?"

Kuroko felt a bit disappointed that everyone was so joyous that Akashi returned, but he understood why. The original Akashi was their original childhood friend after all. "He's changing because Midorima-kun spilled a drink on him."

"Megane did?" Aomine giggled a bit before taking another bite of his cake. "Let me guess. Forgot his lucky item?" Kuroko nodded again, Aomine sighed. "Man it's been so long. I wanna see Akashi too."

"You can see him soon when he comes to the party. He'll find me eventually. Hopefully." Kuroko muttered the last part as he glanced around. Maybe Akashi wouldn't spend the party with him but just look around for his old friends.

Aomine spared a couple of glances at Kuroko before looking around. There are so many people here so it would be really difficult for him and Kuroko to find the redhead. However, instead of seeing the redhead, Aomine saw another familiar figure. Who much to his annoyance was calling out to them.

"I actually found you guys!" Kise panted as he ran over to the three. He took a moment to regain his breath before smiling again. "You guys actually came to the party~ Well, I'm only surprised Aominicchi came actually~"

"Oi! Why wouldn't I come?" The tanned male asked as he chewed on his food. Of course... it was obvious to Kuroko and Kise why Aomine had come... The answer was right in his hand.

"Aominicchi is always one to get bribed with food." Kise sighed playfully. "Anyway, where's Akashicchi?" Kise remembered what happened the night before they came onto the cruise, but that may have been nothing after all!

"He's changing and should be back soon. I'm sure you'll be happy to see him..." Kuroko told Kise who seemed confused but just nodded.

"Yeah. Akashi is back and by that I mean the Akashi we knew back then." Aomine revealed.

"Really!?" Kise asked with a grin. So Akashi really did come back. This time Kuroko didn't say anything.

"Yeah! We get to meet him after so many years!" Aomine grinned as well but then he spotted someone he couldn't miss. It was his former giant purple head teammate who was walking towards the buffet.

"Oi Murasakibara!" Aomine called out to him, making the purple head turn towards them.

"Ara~ Ara~ So you came to the party too~?" Murasakibara asked but his attention was soon averted to the sweets that were on the table just next to the group. He walked towards the table but still stood with everyone else.

"Yeah but anyway we have something to tell you, right Kise?"

"Akashicchi is back. The original one!" Kise told Murasakibara. "After all these years, we'll get to see him again."

"Hmm~ Aka-chin is back? Maybe I should give him some snacks to celebrate his return~?" Murasakibara thought as he grabbed as much food from the buffet as he could and began stuffing it into his mouth.

"Where is he~?" looking around, Murasakibara noticed that Akashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Kurokocchi said he would be here soon." Kise explained and looked at the boy for him to confirm it. However the other seemed upset and possibly angry? "Kurokocchi?"

"Do any of you even miss Seijuuro?" He understood that this was the original Akashi they were talking about, but this was the Akashi they've been with for the past few years! Kise and Murasakibara should at least be concerned since they stayed at the same school, right?

The three were quite surprised with Kuroko's question and found it hard to answer. "Of course we do. But we didn't see the original for years so it's only natural for us to want to meet him again." Aomine remembered the times when the original was with them. It was so much fun and THERE WERE NO TORTUROUS TRAINING REGIMES! Compared to the devil Akashi, their Akashi was much more considerate of their feelings.

"Even so, can't you show a little concern? I'm not asking you to pray for him back or anything. At least act like you care." Kuroko frowned before sighing. Why was he getting angry? They were just excited to see someone they haven't seen in a long time... Without another word, Kuroko started to walk off. Maybe he just needed to cool his head.

Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise watched as Kuroko took his leave. They all felt guilty but they couldn't help it. They didn't see their friend in such a long time. How else would they act? Also, it's not like they don't like the second Akashi.

"So... who'll go after him?" Aomine asked but then his eyes glanced over at Kise.

"Hmmm~" Murasakibara did the same as now both Aomine and Murasakibara were looking at the blonde.

"Why is it always me?" Kise pouted but knew he had to take the job. Out of everyone there, he was the one who would be best at comforting someone. He sighed and followed Kuroko. He managed to stop the male before he left the party. "Kurokocchi, it's not that we don't like Akashicchi's presence. It's just that we haven't seen the original for a long time... We are just excited is all."

"You guys aren't even acting concern for Seijuuro though. I know you are all happy the original has returned, but what about Seijuuro? What if we never see him again? He isn't the original after all so it's not like he can force himself to become the host." Kuroko said with obvious concern. "I don't want Seijuuro to disappear.."

"And he won't. Akashicchi loves you and he won't leave you that easily." Kise reassured and smiled. "Come on, let's head back." He said and with reluctance, Kuroko agreed.

As the two headed back, Kise made sure to keep Kuroko close, offering the comfort the other needed. "You know Kurokocchi, I also feel left out at times."

Kuroko didn't know why Kise was saying this, but he didn't stop the other from talking. "I know how you feel kind of. I'm not really in anyone's sights like everyone else. Sure I have fan girls but... they're just that. I want a serious relationship. I don't want to be with someone who likes me just because of my popularity."

"You'll find someone," Kuroko reassured this time. "I'm sure you will. You're the kindest person I know Kise-kun. You'll find love one day."

"Thanks Kurokocchi." Kise smiled but it wasn't like any of his previous ones. This smile has a bit of sadness in it along with the feeling of being left behind. Kuroko was about to say something else when something caught his eye.

It was Akashi and Midorima who just arrived to the party. However, it wasn't long before Aomine and Murasakibara surrounded them.

The sad feeling returned to Kuroko, but he tried to push it down. Everyone was just excited, it wasn't their fault.

Kise noticed that Akashi was finally here and quickly went over to the group, Kuroko slowly lagging behind. Looks like the party wasn't going to be as fun as he originally thought.

"Took you long enough Akashi!" Aomine said, putting his arm around Akashi's shoulder.

"Hmmm~ Welcome back Aka-chin~" Murasakibara mumbled while taking out some candy from his bag to give to the redhead.

"I'm glad to see Akashicchi back! Midorimicchi was hogging him!" Kise pouted while looking at the two of them. Meanwhile Kuroko just watched, wondering if he should go to Akashi's side or try to find something else to do.

"I wasn't. It was an accident." Midorima pushed up his glasses. If only he had his lucky item, none of that would have happened. Luckily Akashi was kind enough to give it to him. A green tie.

Akashi smiled now that he was surrounded by his childhood friends. "It's been so long. How have you been?" Akashi asked, eyeing everyone. All of them had changed so much and Akashi could see it. Not only physically but they matured as well. Since the redhead didn't see them in so long, he could notice right away.

Kuroko watched all of them talk for a few minutes. How long would they take? Maybe the whole party if not the whole cruise. It's been years after all... "Hey Akashi-kun, I.." He tried speaking to the other but the chatter from the others kept interrupting him.

Well, maybe he should just let them talk... He wasn't having a good time at the party anyway. With a small frown, Kuroko turned away and walked off. He just wanted some fresh air anyway. It might clear his head and make him feel better.

He decided to go to the back of the ship where it's most likely secluded. Hopefully no one else got the same idea because at the moment, Kuroko just wanted to be alone. However that wouldn't be the case tonight. As he turned a corner, he noticed someone by the railings. Or rather on the railings! Were they going to jump?! Without thinking Kuroko ran towards the person and gently grasped their wrist so they didn't end up falling in. It was a woman. "You aren't going to jump, right?"

The woman was startled and almost slipped down when Kuroko approached her. "Let go! Let go or I'll jump!" She raised her voice, trying to shove the bluenette off. Getting a better look at her, Kuroko could see that she had beautiful long pink hair and had soft facial features.

"Why jump? You'll die if you jump and I honestly don't want to see anyone die in front of me!" Kuroko insisted, ready to pull the lady back if she jumped. He didn't want to pull her back just yet in case he accidentally hurts her.

"Let go! I swear I'll jump if you don't let go of me." she insisted, pulling on her hand that Kuroko held. He could see it in her eyes, just how determined she was and that she was telling the truth.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that. Do you really want to die? To drown?" If someone asked Kuroko which he feared more, heights or drowning, he'd pick drowning every time. "At least get down and tell me why because I know that if you jump, you might regret your decision before you hit the water and I don't want anyone to die with regrets. Please, at least tell me. I promise I'll listen to everything."

"You don't understand anything! Just like all men! You don't understand anything!" The woman raised her voice yet again as she tightened her grip on the railing. "Why do you have to break a woman's heart every single time! I'm sick of it!" She looked into Kuroko's eyes and it was then that Kuroko noticed that she was crying.

"It's alright. As far as I can tell, I've never even been with a woman much less broke any woman's heart. Just please don't do it. I know I'm just a stranger, but I'm here to hear you out. Please." Kuroko didn't want to let this crying woman in front of him try to drown herself.

The woman sobbed, not letting go of the railing. "Y-You won't change my mind! I can't stand this anymore! I don't know anymore... what should I do? Why can't I just find the right one?"

The right one? Was this a love problem? Kuroko wasn't sure if he would he the best for this but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up already. "I'm not going to force you to change your mind. I'll just listen okay? Just let go of the railing and we can talk... Please, I can help you."

"How? Are you some kind of a magician? Will you tell me who my destined one is?" She let go of the railing with one of her hands to rub the tears that were on her face. "No. I don't even need that. All I want is to be happy."

"I understand." Kuroko reassured, moving his hand off the woman's wrist but gently took her free hand. "Come on, let's go sit down. You can tell me everything if you want."

The woman sneezed, tears streaming down her face. She looked into Kuroko's eyes, finding care and worry for her in them. She hesitantly nodded before she climbed over the railing with Kuroko's help. "Will you really listen to what I have to say?"

"Of course." He smiled truthfully, leading the woman away from the railing. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya.. May I please know your name?"

She followed Kuroko as they both sat down. She lowered her head down, fidgeting with the end of her dress. "Momoi Satsuki."

"Well Momoi-san, is there anything specific you want to get off you're chest? Or do you just want a moment to relax?" Kuroko asked, speaking softly to relax Momoi.

Momoi rubbed off more tears that were on her face. She slowly calmed down as the two sat in silence. The cold winds of the night blew and the waves crashed against the heavy metal of the cruise. Momoi closed her eyes and relaxed as the tears slowly stopped falling.

"I'm sorry. For causing you so much trouble. It's just that... you see... I've gotten into a fight with my boyfriend. Sometimes I feel that he doesn't care about me at all."

Kuroko stayed quiet, just listening and showing Momoi he'd listen. "What happened?"

"Well... At first when we started dating he was caring and passionate. I really loved him for who he was and he loved me back. But then somewhere along the way he... changed... He began treating me as an object rather than his lover, showing me off to his friends and even teasing me." Momoi looked up into the sky.

"Then my friend invited me to come to the cruise and I accepted because I didn't see everyone for so long... I told my boyfriend and of course he was all for it. Although when we came to the ship, all he thought about was drinking, partying, gambling and having fun. He didn't think about me and my feelings at all." She sobbed.

"Today we've gotten into a big fight because he told me that I was useless... He told me that I'm just his play thing and that I should know my place..." Momoi raised her hands to her face to cover it up as small tears escaped her eyes.

"That's not the love I was looking for... I didn't want this. All I want is to be happy and to have someone care for me."

Kuroko listened to every word Momoi said, visibly showing he was paying attention. He wasn't sure what he could do to help. He wasn't an expert at love. He's never even been in a heterosexual relationship before. It's not the different anyway right?

"Well... I can't say that it's alright because it's not. But I'm sure it will be alright eventually. If he treats you like that, he doesn't deserve you. I know it's hard but maybe you should move on from him and find someone else. Whenever you're ready of course. I can't say that you'll find the perfect one anytime soon but I am sure that you'll be happy. You just have to move on from your last boyfriend who doesn't even deserve you in the first place."

"Then it's a good thing I broke up with him huh?" Momoi smiled at the bluenette. It was a warm smile with some tears still falling down her face. "I loved him, I really did! But I really don't know what happened to him... Maybe... Maybe I wasn't such a good girlfriend after all. Sometimes I think 'Did I make him like this?'... But there's no way for me to know…"

"I don't think it was you. If you made him like that, then I'm sure you wouldn't be so upset that you'd jump off a cruise into cold ocean water." Kuroko smiled and gently wiped some tears off of Momoi's face, careful in case she didn't want to be touched. "After all not every relationship works right?"

Momoi looked up at Kuroko, nodding before she threw herself into his arms, her tiny hands clenching onto his shirt. She cried and cried, letting out the stress and sorrow that was building up inside her. Finally, she found somebody she could talk to and she was so glad that Kuroko was there to prevent her from jumping.

Kuroko gently patted her back and said reassuring things. Earlier he was upset that he had to leave the party but now he's grateful. If he didn't leave in time, he wouldn't have been able to save this woman. "It's pretty cold outside. Do you want me to escort you to your room? Unless you want to stay out here a little longer?" He asked when Momoi's crying ceased.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay with you a bit longer. Is that okay?" She asked while leaning on the bluenette, holding his hand with both of hers.

"I understand. I don't mind at all." Kuroko said and relaxed beside Momoi.

"Thank you for saving my life." Momoi thanked her savior as she tightened her hold on his hand. "I'm in your debt."

"No, no, that's alright. I just wanted to help was all." He didn't want her to think that she had to pay him back in some way.

"But I have to do something to pay you back." Momoi smiled before placing her head on Kuroko's shoulder. "You're my savior after all."

"Well.. Nothing extreme please." Kuroko smiled. "How about coming to the party with me? I have to tell someone where I've been since I left unexpectedly any way."

"Of course! Anything for Tetsu-kun!" Momoi complied and stood up at the same time Kuroko did, maintaining her hold on the bluenette as if holding him is her only lifeline. "You're such a gentlemen, not wanting to keep your friends waiting. I'm jealous of Tetsu-kun's girlfriend~ Do you have one? Are you single?" Momoi enthusiastically asked and Kuroko could swear that he saw stars in her eyes as she anxiously awaited his reply.

"Well..." Kuroko didn't want to lie but he didn't know how Momoi would react if he outright said he was gay. "I'm actually on the cruise because I'm going to be marrying someone at the last destination of this cruise. I've been with them for almost four years now. I know we might not have waited as long as others but I'm personally excited."

"What!?" Momoi jumped up in surprise, not expecting the answer she received. "M-Marry? But you look so young!" Momoi pouted. Could Kuroko's looks actually be deceiving? He looks barely 20 years old! "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you! I'm really jealous of the lucky one you'll be marrying." Momoi sulked but tried not to show it to the bluenette.

"Ah! Come to think of it, my friend who invited me is also planning to marry! What a coincidence!"

"I am pretty young I guess." Kuroko smiled as they made their way to the party. "Really? Who's your friend? Did they say who or where they were marrying?" He asked curiously.

Momoi nodded excitedly, "He said he would marry in Hawaii after the cruise trip. So this is like a honeymoon except that its taking place before the actual wedding. Apparently his fiancée doesn't want to miss on her work so that's why they're having the honeymoon beforehand." When Momoi heard it for the first time, she found it so sweet that her friend would do something like this for the one he loves.

"I'm so jealous~ He sounded so excited to marry. I really hope they will live happily ever after~" Momoi mused, both happy for her friend but also envious. He sounded so in love... That's why Momoi hopes from the bottom of her heart, that he will be happy.

"Huh... That's strange. I'm in the same situation..." Was it all a coincidence? Or was it... "What's your friend's name Momoi-san?"

"Ah! His name is..." As Kuroko and Momoi walked through the crowd, Momoi noticed the all too familiar faces of her childhood friends. Her face soon turned from that of happy to that of excitement. "There he is! The one with red hair!" Momoi pointed to Akashi as she pushed Kuroko along with her to the group.

"Akashi-kun! Congratulations!" Momoi loudly said, bringing attention to herself. Everyone turned around to face her and smiled when they saw her, well except for Aomine.

"Satsuki? Who invited you?"

"Dai-chan so mean! Akashi-kun did!"

"Hahh? I didn't know you would be coming! Geez now the wedding is ruined."

"Nobody asked you ganguro! I'm here to see Akashi-kun and his fiancée." Momoi enthusiastically said as now she and Kuroko joined the group. Momoi still holding Kuroko by the hand.

"So? Where is she?" Momoi jumped in place, excited to finally meet the bride.

"Actually..." Everyone, except for Akashi, said in unison while looking at the bluenette. Momoi looked at them confusingly, having no idea what's going on.

"The fiancée isn't a girl... It's me." Kuroko had no idea that Akashi met someone like this. Did they meet in high school? "I didn't know you knew Seijuuro.."

Momoi stared at Kuroko with wide eyes. "Tetsu-kun!? It's you!?" She gasped in shock, holding her hand over her lips. But soon a hand found its way on her head.

"Surprised?" Aomine smirked, ruffling her hair. "Nice one Tetsu." Aomine giggled but his hand was soon slapped away by Momoi who then turned to face Kuroko, taking both of his hands in hers.

"Congratulations Tetsu-kun. I still can't believe that Akashi-kun is gay but if its you then I can understand." Momoi comically cried tears of joy as she hugged the bluenette.

"Tetsu-kun is truly one of a kind!" Momoi embraced the bluenette tightly, making everyone smile, even Midorima!

"Sa-chin likes Kuro-chin~ Congrats Kuro-chin~"

"Don't worry about it Tetsu. She's like that by nature." Aomine smirked, making Momoi tilt her head to stick out her tongue at the ganguro.

Kuroko was sure that the group would change their minds about what Aomine said if they knew how they met, but if wasn't his place to tell them. He just smiled and gently patted Momoi's head. "I'm glad you accept the marriage." He really didn't need another person disapproving of their marriage. Having his fiancé's other personality disapprove was stressful enough.

"Of course I do! I 100% approve!" Momoi hugged the bluenette tighter before giving him some room. Although not much as she moved aside to cling to his hand. "But I have to say that I'm jealous Akashi-kun. Keeping Tetsu-kun all to yourself." Momoi pouted while Akashi smiled.

"I agree. Kuroko is one of a kind." Akashi's words surprised the bluenette who listened in.

"Exactly! We should share." Momoi said, still holding onto the bluenette.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Akashi said, surprising Kuroko further.

Kuroko gave Akashi a small look of confusion. Akashi didn't have to say all this stuff since they technically weren't together. Maybe he was just looking out for his "brother"? "Don't worry Momoi-san, we can still be friends." He smiled softly at his new friend.

"Mou~ Fine but if something happens don't worry Tetsu-kun, I'll be here if you need any help. I owe you after all~"

"Huh? What do you owe him?" Aomine yawned before asking.

"Nothing~" Momoi replied, winking at the bluenette. "It's mine and Tetsu-kun's secret~"

"Oi!"

Momoi smiled as she looked around. "Where is Ki-chan?"

"Hewenttothebathroom~" (He went to the bathroom) Murasakibara replied but nobody understood him due to the candy that he was chewing on.

"It's good to see that nobody has changed." Momoi smiled happily. She could still remember their younger selves in middle school. Back than everyone got along and played basketball together. It was sad now that those times are over... They used to have so much fun back then…

"Yeah. I may not have known them as long as they've known each other but they are good people and fun to be around with." Kuroko looked around at all of them then at Akashi. "Actually.. How did you meet everyone and Seijuuro?"

"I'll explain." Akashi spoke up. "We all met in middle school. Momoi was our manager at the time and was known for her information gathering. Even now, we turn to her if we need any information on anyone."

"Yes but I didn't know about Tetsu-kun at all. No matter how much I looked I just couldn't find anything." Momoi said, earning giggles from Aomine.

"Even outside of the court Tetsu is like a ghost."

"Huh? Don't tell me... Tetsu-kun is Teiko's 'Phantom Sixth Man'? No wonder I couldn't find anything about you!" Momoi happily smiled, tightening her hold on the bluenette. "So far Tetsu-kun is the only one who escaped my sights."

"How come I haven't met you until now?" Kuroko asked as he glanced at Akashi. Did his Seijuuro not want him to meet her? Or perhaps they were supposed to meet on the cruise or at the wedding as a surprise?

"That's because I studied abroad. After middle school my parents moved so I had to attend high school in Europe. I would come for holidays but they would be really short so I had no time to meet up with anyone. Although I did meet Akashi-kun once. It was an emergency and he desperately needed information on Haizaki Shuugo." Momoi tilted her head. Akashi never told her the reason why he needed the information but soon enough she found out by herself. Now that she knows Kuroko, she could connect the dots.

"I'm sorry Tetsu-kun... for what you had to go through."

Kuroko looked away as he remembered the incident that happened only a few years ago yet felt like it wasn't that long since it happened. He knew it would be childish to still be afraid especially since he had Akashi now, but he still had the memories. That was more than enough to still make him feel scared. "It's okay. I have Seijuuro so.." However he didn't have his Seijuuro now which made him feel upset all over again.

Not linking where the conversation was going, Midorima quickly jumped in to change the topic. "So Momoi, I heard you work for the fashion magazine. Is it true?" Midorima knew that the topic would bring back bad memories, not to mention since Kuroko's Akashi wasn't present, it would worsen his emotional state. He wasn't a doctor in training for nothing. That and he cares for his friends.

"A-Ah yes. I work for 'Girl's Today'. I just got the job recently actually. And my first task is to spy on the Akashi Corporation's heir~ You don't mind if I write about the wedding Akashi-kun? Tetsu-kun?"

"Ah.. Sure. I don't mind." Kuroko looked over at Akashi. "Do you?"

"No. You can write about it." And when Akashi gave his consent Momoi jumped up in happiness. "Thank you so much! I have my first big story already! This is the second time I owe you Tetsu-kun." Momoi embraced the bluenette once again into a tight hug.

Kuroko patted Momoi's back with a tiny smile. He couldn't stay upset long when so many happy people were around him. He looked around and found another sight that made him happy, or rather amused. It was Kagami trying to sneak some food from the buffet table, probably so no one noticed how much food he's getting or to hide from Aomine. He decided not to give him away. "Sorry Momoi-san but I think I'll retire for the night. I'm a little tired…"

"Already?" Momoi pouted. She did want to spend the night with Kuroko and her childhood friends but she guessed she would need to give Kuroko some space. She'll have a lot of time to get to know him during the trip.

"Are you feeling alright Kuroko?" Akashi asked with a bit of worry.

"I'm fine." Kuroko said, glancing towards Akashi. He didn't know what to think with Akashi. Did he like him or not? "I'm just tired is all. You can stay here and catch up with everyone."

Akashi wasn't convinced but agreed nonetheless, "Alright. I'll head back as well once the party ends." Akashi said and before Kuroko left, everyone wished him a good nights sleep. Momoi waved after him as well as the bluenette went outside and out of their sights.

Kuroko just headed to their room so he could get some rest. He really was tired and he wanted to get rid of his disappointed feeling. Going to sleep would hopefully help that.

And as soon as he slumped down onto the bed, Kuroko fell into the world of dreams. However, little did he know that the much-needed rest he needed wasn't going to come.

Kuroko opened his eyes and surprisingly found himself in a crowd of people wearing carnival masks? The bluenette looked around before he noticed something... he was back in his old nerd appearance again! He touched his long hair and big black glasses as he looked around.

The room Kuroko was in was dark, lighted up by nothing else but candles that were positioned on the walls. While the room itself was dark, the occupants of the room were wearing masks and worse old antique clothing from the 19th century. Did he come back in time? Kuroko was lost and didn't know what to do, but did the only thing he could and that is move around. No good will come from just standing in one place.

When Kuroko made his way through the crowds of people he swore he could see something familiar. It was hard to see but he could swear that he could see Akashi's crimson red hair. With no other lead, Kuroko fastened his pace and ran towards Akashi's direction.

He bumped and pushed the mysterious people around him until he finally arrived to his fiancé. However what he saw was unexpected. Kuroko reached out for Akashi's hand but soon let go when the redhead shot him a glare.

Akashi and Momoi turned around to face the bluenette who stood in place, speechless. "What do you want?" Akashi's cold and emotionless voice asked.

"Sei-" He stopped when he realized this wasn't even his Seijuuro. It was Akashi! Where was his Seijuuro? "A-Akashi-kun...? Why are you with..?"

"Momoi? Isn't it obvious?" Akashi smirked but then suddenly he started to blur. Was it his vision or was Akashi really blurring? Kuroko rubbed his eyes but he was shocked by what he saw next. There were two Akashis? What's more they both stood by Momoi, one on one side and the other on the other side.

"She's our fiancé~" They said before each of them kissed Momoi's hand.

"But.. What about the wedding? The honeymoon?" Kuroko asked then looked at just Seijuuro. "Seijuuro.. why?"

Seijuuro smirked, taking Momoi's hand in his before lifting it up to his lips. "Because I don't love you."

"B-But..!" This was Kuroko's worst fear. He was afraid of Seijuuro leaving him. It was even scarier when he left him for someone else. "Seijuuro, what about us!"

"What about us?" Seijuro let go of Momoi's hand before looking at his other self. They both exchanged looks before they both walked up to Kuroko. Then just like Momoi's hands, they both took one of Kuroko's hands each. "Dear Tetsuya, how could I accept you..." Seijuro started... "When even my original self doesn't approve of you." And Akashi ended.

They both raised Kuroko's hands to their lips, bringing their bodies closer to the bluenette.

"I-I.. But we were together before I even knew about your original self.." Kuroko frowned. "What about all the hardships we faced? Does that not matter anymore?"

The two Akashis raised Kuroko's hands to their lips, each placing a kiss on the hand before looking up at the bluenette. "The hardships we faced were solely caused by you." Seijuro said as he raised his head so that he could whisper into Kuroko's ear. "Remember the time our father disapproved of you?"

Akashi also stood up to whisper into Kuroko's other ear, "And the time Haizaki took you away?"

"These events were both caused by your foolishness." They both whispered in unison into Kuroko's ears.

No that wasn't true. Those times couldn't be his fault... "If that's true then you didn't have to chase after me both times!" Kuroko yelled, tears already forming in his eyes. He loved Seijuuro to death but what if it's true? What if he was being foolish?

Seijuro smirked, moving so that he licked the tears that fell down Kuroko's cheeks. "Dear Tetsuya, I was only helping you~ I took pity on the little nerd that got teased by everyone~ Nothing more, nothing less."

The other Akashi moved to stroke Kuroko's long hair. "Such beautiful hair... It's such a waste that it's wasted on you."

"But you said you'd love me even if I returned to these looks." Kuroko frowned as he looked between the two. "Please.. I just want my Seijuuro back.."

Seijuro's smirk widened as he looked up at Kuroko, taking off his nerdy glasses and throwing them onto the ground before stepping on them, shattering them to pieces. Then he moved his hand so that it rested on Kuroko's cheek before he kissed the bluenette. The kiss was deep and just like the usual kisses he and Akashi had many times. Yet... why does it feel so different?

Seijuro broke the kiss and moved away while the other Akashi kept stroking Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko felt a little uncomfortable especially after that strange kiss. He slightly moved away from Akashi's touch. "I-I don't want any of you to touch me unless you tell me how you feel about me.."

Both Akashis smiled but maintained their hold on the bluenette. Restricting his movement while touching his body teasingly. "Hmm~ you're right. It would really be a waste for Tetsuya to have such beautiful hair~" Seijuro said but when Kuroko blinked, he suddenly noticed that there were scissors in Seijuro's hands.

The other Akashi did nothing but smile, holding up strands of Kuroko's hair for Seijuro to cut. "We'll help you get rid of it." Both of them said in unison as the scissors cut the first strands of Kuroko's hair.

"H-Hey, don't cut it without my permission!" Kuroko said, struggling in Akashi's hold while watching the pair of scissors.

*kaching* and it was gone. Kuroko helplessly watched as some of his teal blue hair fell onto the floor. Both Akashis ignored his pleas and smiled in amusement.

"How would you like your hair Kuroko?"

"I think we should cut everything~ It would be a new experience for Tetsuya~"

Both Akashis smirked, their faces now completely dark. Kuroko could only see their red eyes and one golden one as they looked at the helpless Kuroko. Now the room's lighting dimmed further and Kuroko could notice that all of the other occupants in the room were looking at him. Those mysterious people in strange clothing and masks... They were all looking at him... laughing and smiling at Kuroko's helplessness.

"No.." Kuroko could feel himself shrink away at their stares. Why? Why did this always happen to him? "Why are you doing this?!" He yelled, closing his eyes tightly.

"Poor Tetsuya~ Don't worry, we're doing this for your own good~" Seijuro said as he cut more of Kuroko's hair. The laughter of the room's other occupants intensified and Kuroko could feel how the sound pierced his ears as it got louder and louder.

However, suddenly as the laughter reached it's peak it suddenly stopped. Kuroko had no choice but to open his eyes again to see what had happened. When he opened his eyes, everyone was still as if frozen in time. While everyone stood like a stone, the two Akashis were gone. Nowhere to be seen.

Kuroko frantically looked around and finally spotted the two Akashis. They stood beside Momoi, their backs facing Kuroko as all of them stood frozen in a walking motion. As if they were walking away from the bluenette.

Kuroko kneeled on the ground, not knowing what to do. Luckily someone was there with him, and that someone pushed a small pocketknife towards Kuroko's direction with his foot.

Kuroko looked at the knife with confusion. Why? What was he given a knife for? He looked up at the three that appeared to be turning away from him. His eyes were trained on Momoi. No, he couldn't... He couldn't possibly kill her!

"Do you think that's the answer?" A new yet familiar voice asked Kuroko, making him look at the direction the voice came from. When he turned around, he saw Nijimura who had his hands in his pockets, casually looking at the bluenette.

"The answer? Killing her isn't the answer! I refuse to kill her or anyone else!" Kuroko promised, throwing down the knife. "I don't know the answer yet but please, killing isn't the answer!"

"How can you be so sure?" Nijimura stepped on the thrown knife. "Perhaps its the answer you're refusing to accept?"

"No, it's definitely not! If you kill and get caught not only will the person you love see you differently, but you'll be taken away!" Kuroko frowned. "I can't kill. I don't want to kill.."

"Only if you get caught that is." Nijimura's words pierced through Kuroko like a bullet. "See? You don't consider other options. You have to see the whole picture to understand the situation. Only then will you understand that love is a cruel, cruel thing."

"Stop. Stop playing with me!" Kuroko covered his ears, shaking his head. "I'm trying to find the answer so please, stop! I know for sure that killing isn't the answer! I don't want blood on my hands!"

Nijimura smirked, picking up the knife that was on the floor. "So foolish... but I don't blame you. I was like you once, full of selfish hopes and dreams."

Suddenly the whole scenery changed and morphed into a white abyss. It was like a repetition of the last dream, only now there were two dead bodies on the ground, laying in the large puddle of blood. Akashi and Seijuro lay emotionlessly on the ground as one sole person stood above them.

The person was Momoi who was smiling, holding a bloody knife up. "I did it Tetsu-kun~ Isn't this love?" Momoi purred, making Kuroko fall on his knees.

Nijimura sighed before walking up to the bluenette and kneeling beside him. He touched some of the blood that was on the ground, getting it on his hand before he took Kuroko's hand and pushed it to the puddle.

"You know... I'm sure you've already realized it somewhere deep inside you." Nijimura leaned in closer. "That there is no other answer." Nijimura's voice pierced through him yet again, and just like a shot from a bullet, Kuroko woke up.

He looked around and saw that it was dark out. Beside him in bed Akashi was sleeping peacefully. Kuroko immediately remembered his dream and cringed away from Akashi. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was too shaken up and he just needed to be alone.

Kuroko moved to the edge of the bed and took a moment to catch his breath. What was the answer? It definitely wasn't killing! What could it be? He needed to find the answer soon before these nightmares end up driving him mad.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO yukino76, Rinfantasy, Kuro13Dead, Reality Slap, ZestyPickle, ShinseiShinwa, Kuroko-SenPaille, simsimchocolatte, Richyou, Nameless, MJ and ghost reader FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hi guys :) I really enjoyed reading your reviews for the previous chapter XD Everyone is confused and I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing BUT I love seeing your theories and thoughts of what will happen :) They're really interesting. Sometimes I really wish I could tell u but... gomen XD I hope the ball is what you expected it to be, even though it didn't turn out so well for Kuroko. Plz review and we'll see u next week :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** I really hope you guys don't dislike the future chapters. It takes a long time to write a story like this so sometimes it feels rushed doesn't it? Cause we get so many ideas throughout the story. I guess it might confuse you guys. I don't know if I'm making sense right now- Um I guess the reason why I'm not making any sense or whatever is because of this week's pet update.

Pet Update: I know most of you probably don't read this but I'm putting it here anyway. Remember two weeks ago how I was talking about my old dog Zeus having seizures? He passed on last night. The reality of it didn't hit me yet, so I guess I'm kind of alright now. We are going to go bury him today... I'm hoping my mother will allow me to take one of my charms (which are very special to me) and give it to him. I want to give him one that says "Celebrate Life". I hope it's good enough.

Sorry for all the sadness, I just need to get it out somewhere. Please enjoy the chapter and future chapters.

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	29. Chapter 28

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The next morning came and Akashi slowly opened his eyes to the morning light. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light before turning to where the teal head should have been but wasn't. Akashi tiredly sat up, looking around the room for the other. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the bluenette out sitting on the balcony.

Akashi sat up from the bed and headed to where the bluenete was. He opened the balcony doors, alerting the other of his presence. "Good morning Kuroko. May I join you?"

Kuroko glanced at Akashi before hesitantly nodding. "I don't mind.. If you want to come out, I can't stop you.."

Akashi hesitated, standing by the doors for a couple of minutes before going out. He sat on the remaining empty chair as Kuroko watched the ocean and the waves. There was nothing else to watch other than the water out in the ocean.

Akashi sat down but didn't say anything for a while. He didn't know why but Kuroko seemed really strange... Even yesterday during the party. Something seemed very wrong and unusual about him. However, even though Akashi knew, he wasn't sure if he should probe into Kuroko's business.

The redhead turned around to look at the waves hit the cruise as the wind blew on his face. Somehow it felt refreshing, being waken up by the ocean.

The two enjoyed the silence for a little while longer until Kuroko spoke. "Akashi.. I only have one favor to ask of you that I hope you'll agree to do." He suddenly said, looking over at Akashi. "Please watch over Momoi-san whenever you're with her. Or just check up on her every once in a while." He was worried about Momoi. The woman was about to jump off the boat last night, of course he was worried! But he felt like he wasn't close enough to her to try and help her. He was practically a stranger when compared to someone like Akashi.

Akashi turned to look at the bluenette, a bit surprised by the sudden request. Why would he need to watch over Momoi? Did something happen? If so, maybe it has something to do with yesterday's events.

"I will but I think Aomine is already with her, so don't worry." Since the two are childhood friends even before middle school, Aomine is the best person to watch over her. Yesterday Momoi had confessed that she broke up with her boyfriend and that she was in distraught because of it. She told everyone that Kuroko was the one who listened to her and helped her sort out her thoughts. Although, she didn't tell them how they met or how she attempted to jump...

Akashi returned his gaze back to the sea, "Actually, there's a favour I want to ask of you as well."

"What is it?" Kuroko asked as he looked back out at the ocean. He wished he could at least spend a few minutes with his Seijuuro, just to look out at the beautiful view. This was supposed to be their honeymoon after all but that wasn't his decision to make.

"Well you see, yesterday everyone told me the reason why you weren't yourself." Akashi paused for a moment before resuming, "I'm sorry for suddenly appearing out of nowhere. It must have been a shock for you to learn that I exist." When his other self had told Kuroko, the bluenette must have been very confused.

"But I truly want to learn more about you. Learn what kind of a person you are and the reason why my other self loves you so much." The love his other self feels for Kuroko is something Akashi will never understand. It was so strong that it fascinated him. "So please, let me stay for a bit longer. If you do, I swear I'll disappear forever once the honeymoon is over."

"No you don't.. have to disappear forever. You're the host anyway and I don't want to make you think that you have to disappear." Kuroko looked back at Akashi. After looking at the other again, he remembered his nightmare from last night. His hands tightened and he looked away. "I can't stop you from staying. I don't mind if you try to get to know me a little longer."

"And I'm sorry for getting upset that Seijuuro wasn't here. I was just being.." He tried to look for the right word. "Foolish."

Akashi noticed how Kuroko tensed up and moved one of his hands over Kuroko's clenched one to make the bluenette look up at him, "It's not foolish to miss the one you love." Akashi smiled with a tint of sadness.

"I'm grateful that you let me stay, even if for a bit longer." And he really meant it, after all these years he finally has a chance to take control of his body.

Kuroko stared at Akashi and just wished the other could hold him close and reassure him like Seijuuro always did. But he couldn't ask of that to the other. He just silently nodded and looked down at their hands. He could see the ring Seijuuro proposed to him with on his finger and frowned. He knew Seijuuro loved him and would probably do anything for him, but the nightmare kept coming up which is making him doubt.

"Are you wanting to do something today?" He asked Akashi to distract himself from his other thoughts.

"Actually yes. I would like to compensate for yesterday. Since we didn't have a chance to be together I would like to spend the day with you." They did spend some time together yesterday before the big party but they were interrupted by Kagami and the others most of the time. This time, Akashi wanted no interruptions.

"Then is there anywhere you'd like to go?" Kuroko asked. "Or will we just stay in our room most of the day so we don't get interrupted again?"

"We could if you'd like. Although I heard that the cruise will be making its first stop soon at a small island. We could go together without telling the others?" It would be a chance for them to sneak out of the ship alone.

"That sounds interesting. I don't mind." Kuroko agreed. He's never explored an island before.

"I think you could see it faintly in the distance." Akashi focused on the infinite blue, trying to find the small piece of land. "There. Do you see it?" He pointed at it, making Kuroko look at that direction.

"Just barely." Kuroko smiled a little at the thought of exploring an island with Akashi. "Know anything about the island?"

"They're called 'Bonin islands' but are also known as 'Ogasawara Islands'. 'Bonin' means uninhabited which they are. They are Japanese islands which are located south of Japan. Not to mention that there are also 'volcano islands' amongst the many islands which have active volcanoes." Akashi told the bluenette.

"Someone's done their research." Kuroko smiled playfully. "Active volcanos?"

"Yes, but there's no need to worry. Although most of the islands are uninhabited, we'll be visiting the only one that is." Of course, they wouldn't just venture out into the wild. "The volcanoes didn't erupt for five years so I would say we're safe." Even though the volcanoes are unpredictable…

"I would hope so." Kuroko chuckled. "I wouldn't want to run away from a volcano while trying to enjoy a cruise."

Akashi laughed happily before speaking up, "Don't worry Kuroko. I think you'll be fine. However, if a volcano does erupt, I'll come to your aid."

"What would Akashi do against a volcano?" He asked with a smile.

"Run away with you. That's the only thing I could do." Akashi said before looking down. "I'm only human after all. Even with my special circumstances."

"Nothing wrong with that." Kuroko reassured, squeezing Akashi's hand. "I'd be happy if Akashi just came back for me, even if it was dangerous."

"Thank you." Akashi smiled back at the bluenette as the two locked gazes, looking into each other's eyes. They were both captivated by each other that they couldn't look away. It was only when a big wave had hit the metal of the ship that they came back to their senses.

Akashi immediately looked away, "I apologise." He stood up. "We should get ready. The ship will be docking soon." And with that, the redhead went back inside.

Kuroko watched Akashi walk inside and once he was alone outside, he chuckled softly. He didn't know if his eyes had been playing tricks but if they weren't, then that means Akashi still looked cute with a small blush.

He got up and went inside as well to get ready. He didn't know what he'd need for an island so he supposed spring clothing would be the best choice.

It wasn't long after that the cruise docked and its horn blew across the island, signalling its arrival on land. And along with its dock came the release of many of its passengers on board. People ventured outside to explore the large tropical island.

While the wave of passengers left, Akashi and Kuroko waited for the crowd to disperse before going out themselves. They didn't want to be seen by their friends who would by no doubt look for them. They waited until the crowd finally disappeared, and along with it, everyone else.

Akashi and Kuroko walked out of their room, heading to the exit.

"So how much time do we have to explore?" Kuroko asked as they walked. "When will we to back to sea?"

"We have the entire day so we have as much time as we need. The ship will be departing at night." Akashi said before he peeked out of the corner. They just arrived at the exit and luckily, none of their friends could be see around. Maybe they left already?

"Hopefully they're already exploring so we don't accidentally run into then." Kuroko held out his hand to Akashi. "Let's get exploring before they try to look for us?"

Akashi nodded with a smile before taking Kuroko's hand in his. They stepped on the stairs to get off the ship and walked downstairs. They were walking when suddenly a voice called out to them, "Kurokocchi! Akashicchi!" The all too familiar voice made them look behind but much to their horror there was more.

"Oi Tetsu! Where are you two going?"

"We were waiting for you nanodayo" Midorima pushed up his glasses as Takao giggled beside him.

Akashi and Kuroko stared at them in displeasure but suddenly Akashi got an idea. He pulled Kuroko by the hand and began running.

"Oi! Wait up!"

Kuroko was surprised when they started running but he smiled and followed Akashi quickly. This reminded him of something.. Their first year of high school when they had to run away from the fangirls! "I've been in this situation before but sadly, no lockers to hide in."

Akashi smirked, "You can tell me about it more when we escape." He could remember faintly but since his other self was in charge, he couldn't remember all of it.

"Wait for us!"

"Why are you running away!?" The group, mainly Aomine and Kise ran after them, while the rest just stared in confusion. Midorima, Takao and Murasakibara watched from the cruise.

The green head sighed, "Leave them alone. Let's just go enjoy the island by ourselves."

"Are you saying we get some alone time Shin-chan~?"

"Of course not! Shut up Takao! I'm leaving!" Midorima annoyedly said as he got off the cruise. Takao tiredly but happily sighed as he followed the megane.

Murasakibara who was the only one left, watched tiredly. "Hmmm~ I wonder what type of candy they have here~" And with that thought in mind, he left in search for new flavours.

Meanwhile, Akashi and Kuroko ran through the small town. They passed many shops, restaurants and hotels before turning around the corner. Luckily it worked as Aomine and Kise continued running straight without spotting them.

Kuroko panted and tried to catch his breath. At least this time he didn't have to cover his mouth and suppress his breathing. "We got away.." He mumbled before laughing slightly. It really did remind him of old times.

"We did." Akashi panted as well, smiling from the trill of running. This way, nobody would interrupt them and they would be left alone.

Akashi leaned against the wall before looking up at the bluenette. "I remember it faintly. How you and my other self ran through the school." Bits and pieces of the memory resurfaced. Looking at the event from his other self's point of view, Akashi remembered running and turning through the corridors of the school before hiding in a locker. Then... His memory went blank again.

"Yeah then we hid in a locker for a while." Kuroko said, still remembering what happened afterwards. He didn't think Akashi would like hearing about it so he just smiled. "Anyway, let's explore now that we've lost them."

"Right." They both looked around and noticed that they've strayed away on a path leading to the tropical forest. It wasn't dense but the road didn't seem like it was in use. Akashi looked up and noticed that the road led up to a hill. On top of the hill, a small well with a shrine? Perhaps they could see the whole island from up there?

"How about going up?"

"Alright. Looks interesting enough." Kuroko already began walking up the hill, taking his time so he could take in the scenery. "It's nice here you know? I wonder what Hawaii looks like."

"I heard its one of the most beautiful islands in the pacific." Akashi recollected the time his other self and his father were talking about the wedding and where it should take place. After researching for months, his other self finally decided that it will be Hawaii. Not only because its legal for gay couples to marry there but also due to the scenery.

"I'm sure you'll like it."

"I'm sure of that too. And who knows, maybe you and Seijuuro could take turns and explore Hawaii with me." He smiled softly at Akashi. "So you both have the experience."

"We could." Akashi smiled up at Kuroko before looking away. Just how long will he be able to stay...

The two walked up the hill but it turned out to be a bit more difficult than Kuroko thought, with his low stamina it would take him a bit longer to climb up. "Need any help?" Akashi offered as he extended his hand for the bluenette.

Kuroko took his hand, finding it a natural thing to do. "Thanks.. Man, I really can't improve my stamina ever huh?" He panted. He was so glad they're almost at the top.

"On the contrary, I can say that your stamina has improved considerably. Even though my memory is not complete, I've noticed that you did improve." How would he be able to climb to the top if he didn't? Well... almost to the top.

"If I have kids, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up." Kuroko huffed playfully as they made it to the top.

Once on the top, the two felt the wind blow against them as they looked at the view. It was beautiful and truly breathtaking. Not only could they see their cruise but also the entire island. The hill wasn't so high but it still did the job.

Akashi looked down in amazement when he spotted something. "Look over there."

Kuroko looked over to where Akashi was pointing. It was Aomine and Kise walking along a river bank! They looked like they were still looking. "Probably still looking for us." He joked playfully. Then he watched Aomine suddenly push Kise in the water and laugh. At first Kuroko was worried and thought Aomine was trying to do something bad, but then he sighed in relief when Kise stood up with what appeared to be no wounds. Kise was whining of course and even if Kuroko couldn't hear, it was still an amusing sight. "At least they're having fun."

"As always." Akashi then looked away and into the distance. He realised that he could see it... the neighbouring island that hosts one of the active volcanoes. "And there it is. The volcano."

Kuroko looked up, tilting his head as he looked at the other island. "Let's hope it doesn't decide to blow up today~"

"I'm sure it won't." Akashi smiled as they both took some time to admire the scenery. It wasn't something they would see every day, although they hoped that the sight they would see in Hawaii would be much better.

While looking, Akashi spotted a small beach, secluded from the rest. It seemed deserted. A perfect place for them to be alone. Maybe they could even go swimming as well? Although to reach the beach, they would have to go through the town.

"Look." Akashi pointed to the beach. "Nobody should be able to find us there."

"Oh yeah.. and we can maybe go swim too!" Kuroko took Akashi's hand, tugging slightly. "Let's go. I want to swim with Akashi. Maybe we could make a sand castle too?" He's never done these things as a child often but he heard they were fun.

Akashi was a bit surprised but nodded none the less. If it would make Kuroko happy then he would do it.

The two headed back down the hill before arriving at the same corner they hid at. Now they would have to blend in with the crowd and hope nobody sees them. Something could do easily but the same couldn't be said for the redhead.

They walked through the town before Akashi spotted a shop. "Would you like some water?" It was hot and they could use some refreshments.

Kuroko looked towards the shop before nodding. "Uh, sure. I don't mind getting some water."

"Wait here. I'll get it." Akashi went inside leaving Kuroko outside to wait. While he waited, Kuroko looked around. There were many couples and families out on vacation. However, suddenly Kuroko felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey traitor. What have you been up to?" asked Kagami who appeared beside him with ice cream in hand.

"Please don't call me traitor." Kuroko sighed and looked up at Kagami. "Just exploring."

"Let me guess... with Akashi right? I heard you guys ran away from the others." Kagami licked his ice cream. Remembering how he had sneaked out of the cruise, but when he was about to get off Murasakibara called out to him and told him that Kuroko and Akashi had ran away. He also told him that Aomine would be too busy chasing them to look after him but that's not important…

"Yeah. We want a day to ourselves." Kuroko nodded. "So we made sure the others couldn't follow. You won't tell them right?"

"Hmmm..." Kagami smirked, looking at his friend. "You buy me Maji burger for a month and I promise I'll keep quiet."

"You'll take all my money in just one week!" Kagami ate so much, he was going to make him broke before he even settles in his new house!

"But you're a rich kid now! I mean who can afford to pay for a cruise ticket for everyone?" Kagami fired back. Now that Kuroko will soon be an 'Akashi' all of the wealth will belong to him too.

That is true... Sometimes he forgets he's going to marry into a rich family. Well that's only if Akashi let's him marry Seijuuro. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Sweet! Thanks partner!" Kagami leaned in to ruffle Kuroko's hair, but when he did, his ice cream fell and landed on Kuroko's shirt. "Ah! S-Sorry!" Kagami immediately tried to brush it off but it left stains.

Kuroko sighed, trying to relax himself. This is why he didn't want to be around everyone. "It's fine. It's just a stain."

"Shit. Maybe we can wash it off with water?" Kagami rubbed the stain with his hand, trying to get it off. Kuroko deadpanned and looked away. Great... But then he noticed someone else walking up to them. It was Kise and Aomine. And while Kise was glad that they had found Kuroko, Aomine smirked when he saw the tall redhead next to Kuroko.

He felt like cursing like Kagami did a second ago. Why did they have to spot him? "Look Kagami-kun, it's alright. You should get going and explore, you know? Me too. I have to go get Akashi."

"But the stain..." Kagami couldn't see the danger as Kise and Aomine fastened their pace towards them, Kagami's back facing them while Kuroko could see them approaching.

"Look I'll buy you from Maji for two months if you just leave now." Kuroko bargained, nervously shifting on his feet. He could have just ran of course but he didn't want Kagami to call him traitor again.

"You would? Deal!" Just as Kagami had agreed, the other redhead came out of the shop. "I bough-" Akashi stopped in his tracks when he saw Aomine and Kise in the distance. Akashi immediately ran towards Kuroko, grabbed his hand and ran away.

"What's going on?" Kagami watched them run but when he turned his back he knew why. With the speed of light, Kagami took off as well after Kuroko and Akashi, now the three of them ran from the duo chasing them.

"You won't get away this time!" Aomine said, running after the poor trio.

"You know, if you would have told me Ahomine was right behind me I would have left sooner!" Kagami said in pants.

"You would have flipped!" Kuroko responded with a little annoyance. He didn't have enough stamina to keep running all day. Plus they wouldn't be running if Kagami wasn't so clumsy in the first place!

"I wouldn't!" Kagami said but to Akashi it seemed like a fight between kids. The redhead sighed but kept looking for a place to hide. Maybe they could distract them? What if...

"I apologise but it has to be done." Akashi said, holding Kuroko's hand tightly while passing through a bridge. They ran when suddenly Kagami tripped on a rope that was there. While Akashi and Kuroko ran, Kagami struggled to get the rope off of him. However, it was too late.

"Yo~ Kagami~"

"Noooooo!" Kuroko could hear Kagami's scream from the distance when he and Akashi lost sight of their chasers.

Once they made it far enough, both had to stop to catch their breath. Kuroko coughed as he tried to get air into his lungs. The first time was amusing but the second time was just annoying. Hopefully there wouldn't be a third. "I can't.. run any more.."

Akashi panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Kuroko and hoped he would be okay, with his weak stamina it left an even bigger impact on him.

"We won't have to. We're here." Akashi smiled and Kuroko noticed that it was true! They stood on the very beach they saw from the top of the hill. They both threw themselves on the sand in exhaustion. Akashi took out the bottled of water he had brought from the store and gave one to Kuroko.

"Thanks." Kuroko sighed and took a drink from the water. "I hope no one else finds us.. I really just want a quiet day today."

Akashi smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure Kagami's sacrifice wasn't in vain." The poor redhead had to take the fall for them but it was because of him that they had managed to escape. Maybe they should buy him Maji burger for 3 months to compensate for his sacrifice.

"Let's just hope." Kuroko said before sitting up. He looked out into the water and smiled. "Up for a swim?"

Akashi nodded, taking off his shirt and pants. Luckily he had anticipated this so instead of wearing underwear he had put on his swimming trunks.

Kuroko wasn't as lucky and sadly had go wear his shorts in the water. "I should've expected that we'd go swimming…"

Akashi smirked before reaching out for his bag. He had thought something like this might happen. "Here." he took out another pair of swimming trunks and gave them to the bluenette. "It pays to be prepared."

"You planned this didn't you?" He asked playfully. "Well, thanks either way." He smiled and removed his shorts so he could put the trunks on.

"Not at all." Akashi looked away while Kuroko changed and once he was done, they hit the water. The two sprayed each other, build sand castles and just goofed off at the beach. Although Kuroko, not surprisingly, lost the competition of building the sand castle. Akashi's was so perfect, one would think he's a professional. But no, its just Akashi being Akashi.

The day passed by quickly and as soon as they had realised it, it was already sunset. The two lay down on the beach while watching the sun go down. It had been a long adventurous day.

"We should do this more often you know? Not just me and Seijuuro or just me and you. Would it be possible to have all three of us to have a good time?" Kuroko had fun with both of them and he didn't want either to disappear suddenly.

When no answer came, Kuroko looked to the side at the redhead. "Akashi-kun?"

The said redhead closed his eyes before speaking up, "I had fun today Kuroko. I finally got to spend the day with you without any interruptions." He moved so that he lay sideways, looking at the bluenette. "I feel as if I got to know you much more."

Kuroko moved onto his side as well, facing Akashi. What suddenly brought this on? "I feel like I've gotten to know you too. You're a nice and fun guy. Talented at sand castles too." He teased.

Akashi smiled, "Thank you. Your castle wasn't so bad either if I may say."

"I am pretty good aren't I?" He asked playfully with a small laugh.

Akashi closed his eyes as his smile widened. When he opened them again he moved his hand to touch Kuroko's and intertwine it with his, surprising the bluenette. "I think I understand... Not completely but some parts of you that Seijuro loves."

Kuroko gently squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you are being understanding. I hope I can soon convince you to give me your blessing." He smiled softly. "But we shouldn't worry about that now. We don't want to miss the rest of the sunset."

Akashi didn't say anything but sat up along with the bluenette to look at the sun, still holding each other's hands. They looked onto the sun but while Kuroko watched, he felt a tight squeeze from Akashi. He glanced over to the redhead and was surprised when he noticed just how close Akashi was.

The redhead's face stood inches apart from his, Akashi's other hand placed on his cheek.

Kuroko placed his other hand on top of Akashi's, looking at him with surprise. "Akashi?" Was there something else the other wanted to say?

The two looked into each other. No words were spoken, which confused the bluenette even more. However what he knew for sure was what Akashi was about to do. The redhead's face inched closed and closer to his own.

Their lips were almost touching and Kuroko was certain that they would do it.

"Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun!" The voice that called out to them made them stop and move away from each other. Kuroko turned to the side to see that it was Momoi and the others who stood beside her.

Just how long have they been there? Did they see that last part? Kuroko sat up, looking up at everyone. "How'd you guys find us here?"

"We looked everywhere for you! While searching we found this hill where you could see the whole island! That's when we saw you building sand castles on the beach!" Takao cheerfully said. "Geez~ you should have invited us too! We could have had a competition~"

"But we finally found them!" Momoi said happily as well.

"Yeah well.." Kuroko sighed and stood up. It was getting dark any way. The cruise would be departing soon. "We should get going.." He was still confused about what was about to happen between him and Akashi.

Everyone agreed and headed for the cruise. While walking Akashi noticed that Aomine was nowhere to be seen, "Where is Aomine?"

"Ah Dai-chan is with Kagamin. When Dai-chan caught him, he talked him into going for a swim. Something about a match to see who is the fastest." Momoi sighed. Hopefully the two would return to the cruise before it departs.

"I hope they don't miss the departure." Kuroko said worriedly. He really didn't want to worry about having two idiots stuck on an island.

"Maybe we should look for them?" Momoi just could't see Aomine caring about the time. They would be late for sure.

"Don't worry, Kise is with them. Hopefully he'll remind them." Midorima saw the blonde following after the two idiots. He just hopes that he won't be a third idiot... then they would be stuck on the island.

"...Maybe we should look for them." For some reason Kuroko didn't feel reassured, even when Midorima said they had Kise. If they miss the cruise, that'll be there idiots stuck on an island!

"I agree with Tetsu-kun! Let's search for them!" Momoi suggested as she clinged onto the bluenette. The rest of the group though about the idea but couldn't help to agree. Better safe than sorry.

"We all don't have to search for them. I, Midorima and Murasakibara will look for them. The rest can go back to the ship." This way Kuroko and the rest didn't have to go through the trouble.

"Are you sure? You won't miss the cruise right?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about us. Unlike Aomine and the other two, we can take care of ourselves."

"Hmph. Don't lump us in with those idiots nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin is mean~"

The three reassured before walking away. The quicker they find them, the sooner they can return.

"Let's go too Tetsu-kun." Momoi said, slightly pulling on Kuroko's sleeve.

"...Okay." Kuroko was still hesitant about leaving them but it wasn't like he had a choice. He was still thinking about what just happened with Akashi as well so his mind wasn't exactly clear. "Let's get going."

And they took their leave. While Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara searched, Kuroko along with Momoi and Takao went back to the cruise. They parted and went to their rooms once they were inside so Kuroko went to his room to rest.

He waited for Akashi to come. And waited. And waited. It felt like hours as Kuroko waited on the bed for Akashi. Would they make it? Would they get stuck on the island? As Kuroko wondered, he slowly drifted off to sleep on the bed. The day had been tiring on the boy after all.

It was night when the doors of the room opened and the cruise had left the port for the ocean again. Akashi entered the room, closing the doors after him before changing his clothes. While he was doing that, he didn't miss the slight movements Kuroko made in his sleep.

The bluenette was sweating and holding the bed sheet tightly while wincing in his sleep. A nightmare? By the looks it it, that's what is was.

 _"Let's switch."_

Akashi faintly heard the voice inside his mind.

 _"He needs me."_

The voice pleaded but what had made the decision easier for him was Kuroko's face which seemed in pain.

"Alright." Akashi closed his eyes and when he had opened them, one golden eye replaced the red one. Akashi didn't hesitate to climb up the bed and embrace the bluenette tightly.

Once the warm comforting arms wrapped around him, Kuroko snuggled into the other. He held onto Akashi's shirt tightly, his hands clenching before relaxing. His whole body relaxed actually and he didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"I'm right here Tetsuya." Akashi let the bluenette cling onto him as he tightened his hold on Kuroko as well. Akashi closed his eyes as he too fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Kuroko-SenPaille, Iza Seitsuna, Rinfantasy, Kuro13Dead, ShinseiShinwa, sozoushiyouXD, simsimchocolatte, AyakiStory, MJ, Fanime364 and yukino76 FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Please be aware that we know nothing about the Bonin Islands XD I heard that they're all uninhabited but for the sake of the story, we decided to make one island which is inhabited. It's purely fictional so if you want to know real info about the islands, plz google them up. On a side note, I'll give you another tease... another NEW CHARACTER appears in the next chapter! Hmm~ I wonder who it is XD I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter :) Plz review, and see you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** Before I go on normally, I want to say something. I know some of you guys don't necessarily like how the chapters are coming but I still hope you enjoy it. Most stories have happy endings and I assure you, this story won't have any bad endings. Please take into considering that we tried our best writing this story and did it for fun, and we thought you guys would enjoy it too.

Um.. please enjoy the chapter. I know I did a tiny little rant but please don't let that ruin your mood after this chapter. Also there is now a poll on our page. Go there to vote for the next story you'd want to see.

Pet Update: Finny is leaving today I'm told. I'm not sure what to do except just let it happen I guess. The Puppy and Alaska are fine, and I'm still trying to get over Zeus. We buried him and gave him a nice little funeral, although it was a bit upsetting that our grandmother (we buried him behind her house by the way) was rushing us and telling us that it was just a dog. We put flowers down for him and his own little Christmas tree made from a branch of an evergreen tree.

I'm really bringing everyone's mood down huh? I'll stop now. Please enjoy the chapter.

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	30. Chapter 29

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The night went by smoothly and surprisingly, Kuroko didn't have any more nightmares. Maybe he was just getting a break tonight. When he opened his eyes the next morning, he was actually shocked that Akashi was holding him. Did Akashi do this on purpose or did he just cling in his sleep? Either way this was progress right? He didn't move away and decided to just snuggle into Akashi more, relishing the moment.

Another hour passed and Akashi still wasn't waking up. Although Kuroko didn't complain, cherishing the physical touch of his Akashi he missed so much. However, finally when Akashi started moving in his sleep, Kuroko noticed that he was slowly waking up.

As much as he didn't want to, Kuroko carefully moved out of Akashi's arms. He didn't want to make Akashi uncomfortable by just snuggling against him. "Morning." He said to Akashi once his eyes were open.

"Good morning Kuroko." Akashi greeted back before stretching his arms out. After yesterday's adventure, they were back at the sea.

"Did you find Kagami-kun and the rest?" Kuroko asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes but when we ran back to the ship they were untying the ropes. We were just seconds apart from being stranded on the island." Akashi remembered Aomine and the two other idiots running as if they ran for their lives.

"I'm glad then..." Kuroko slowly moved close to Akashi again so he could snuggle into his arms again and give him a hug. "I wouldn't want to be apart from Akashi for that long and make him suffer on an island alone with people like Kagami-kun..."

Akashi was a bit startled by the sudden hug but complied none the less and returned the gesture. "That's true. That would be an experience I wouldn't want to go through."

Kuroko relaxed when he felt Akashi return to the hug. He sighed peacefully. "I don't want to do a lot today... Yesterday on the beach was so tiring." He smiled.

Akashi agreed. They had more than enough adventures yesterday, "Would you like to stay in the room?"

"Yeah. It's nice and peaceful in here." Kuroko said. "Do you want to just lay down for today?"

"I don't mind." What else could they do? If they ventured on the cruise then the others would get them involved in some kind of trouble. Especially Aomine and Kagami, the two idiots... Staying in the room for a day after an exhausting day sounds like the best plan. Perhaps Akashi could use this time to get to know some more things about Kuroko?

"So..." Kuroko wondered about what he could say. "You don't mind us laying like this right?"

"I see no harm in it." It's not like they're making out or anything, just physical contact. That could do no harm so Akashi didn't complain. He let Kuroko do as he wished. Akashi did feel guilty that his other self was not here to be with the bluenette so maybe he could make it up to the bluenette by allowing contact. Nothing extreme of course, just innocent hugs and such.

However, even these innocent touches were easier said than done. How should he start? What should he do if he wants to learn... to learn more about the bluenette? Akashi hesitantly raised up his hand to stroke Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko jumped in surprise before relaxing once more. He even closed his eyes and breathed heavily, showing he was content. "Hey Akashi... Didn't you say before that even if I grew out my hair again, you'd still like how it looks?"

"Yes. You have beautiful hair so it would be a waste really." The redhead moved the bangs off Kuroko's forehead before stroking other parts of the hair. It amazed him just how soft the bluenette's teal hair was.

"Maybe I'll grow it out then.. I mind as well give it a shot." Kuroko shrugged and looked up at Akashi. "So, anything you want to talk about?"

Akashi didn't say anything but kept stroking the bluenette's hair in thought. Where should he start? "What's your favorite food?" Akashi asked but Kuroko looked back in confusion.

"Sorry, It's just that I would like to learn more about you but I don't know where to begin."

"That's alright." Kuroko chuckled softly. Akashi still didn't know his favorite food? Well, it's not like he necessarily had a favorite food. Just a favorite flavor. "I'm not too picky when it comes to food but I do love vanilla stuff."

"Vanilla? Vanilla milkshake?" Akashi asked, remembering past memories from his other self. "You see I can remember the past but there are many pieces missing because I wasn't in control at that time. That's why I don't know as much about you as my other self."

"I understand. If there is anything you're unsure about just ask." Kuroko smiled. "So what did you like to do? You know, before Seijuuro.."

"I like to play the violin, although my other self prefers the piano. I'm sure he made a piece for you in high school but I'm not sure..." He can't remember clearly.

"Yeah, he did. He wrote it when I wasn't spending time with him." Kuroko remembered a lot of things clearly because it was the start of their relationship after all. "I wish I could hear you play."

"I could borrow a violin from the theater if they have one." Surely the musicians there will have the violin and Akashi doesn't mind at all to play something for the teal head.

"Okay. Tomorrow though." Kuroko smiled and snuggled into Akashi more. The other was so warm and comforting, it was hard to resist. "Today I just want to relax."

"If I remember correctly, you promised to cook me something but I suppose we'll do that tomorrow as well?" Now they both have promises to keep.

"That is true." Kuroko chuckled. "I guess tomorrow we can carry out our promises. Okay?"

"Deal." While Kuroko snuggled closer to the redhead, Akashi returned the gesture. He didn't know what to think, his thought are a complete mess... this whole situation is strange and out of the ordinary. Akashi though while looking to the ceiling. There is only one answer for this situation and Akashi knows what has to be done. Even though its something he doesn't want to do, it will have to be done.

"Akashi?" Kuroko suddenly spoke out. "Before Seijuuro.. Have you ever been interested in anyone?" He asked softly. "Like... Anyone you've ever liked?"

"Hm?" Akashi was suddenly woken up from his thoughts and looked over at the teal head. "No. When I was still in control, I was in middle school with everyone. We were young and concentrated solely on basketball. Not only that but I also had to focus on my studies to meet my father's expectations." But now that he thought about it... "Although I have to say that some girls did confess their feelings for me, but because I could not devote myself to love I turned them down."

"I see..." Kuroko glanced up at Akashi. "Do you think you'll find anyone? You know, even if Seijuuro and I..." If they couldn't get together, maybe Akashi would try to find someone else.

Akashi watched Kuroko's expression change to that of sadness, "You may not realize it but my other self loves you very much. I didn't even think it was possible for a person to love to this extent." The redhead raised a hand to his chest, "This body won't ever leave your side. Whether it's me or Seijuro, we'll always be here with you."

At least Kuroko would have one of them by his side. He wanted both of them by his side because he loved Seijuuro and Akashi was nice to talk to. "Thank you..." He murmured and without registering his own actions, he leaned up and kissed Akashi right on the lips.

Akashi's eyes suddenly widened when he felt soft lips on his own. It took him a bit to register what had happened but when he did, he immediately pushed away the bluenette.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with surprise. Why did Akashi push him away almost instantly? Why did Kuroko even kiss him? This wasn't his Seijuuro. This is cheating... He was just so used to kissing Seijuuro whenever he made him happy, it must've carried over to Akashi. "I-I'm…" He wanted to apologize but he couldn't find the words to do it. Great, now he ruined his chances of getting his Seijuuro back.

Akashi looked down in guilt, "I'm sorry for pushing you so suddenly but..." How could he explain… "You took me by surprise."

"You don't have to lie. You can just say you don't like me." Kuroko replied, barely managing to keep the sadness out of his voice. He was so stupid. Now Akashi will think he's just trying to win him over without feelings, just to get his Seijuuro back. Now Akashi probably won't see him any different. "I'm sorry for suddenly doing that. Seijuuro's probably ashamed of me.."

Akashi was really taken aback by Kuroko's words. "It's not a lie Kuroko. I don't hate you." He put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, trying to snap the bluenette out of it. "Calm down."

"Either way it's still cheating!" Kuroko moved away from Akashi's hand and even sat up. He moved to the edge of the bed, shaking his head. "Don't force yourself to be nice to me just because Seijuuro loves me. I don't want you to force yourself to do anything anymore." Kuroko remembered his nightmare from a few nights ago and shivered. If Seijuuro only pretended to love him out of pity, maybe Akashi is only acting nice to him out of pity as well.

"I'm not forcing myself. I'm doing this out of my own free will." Akashi sat up but didn't make any further moves to agitate the bluenette. "Please calm down. You're being irrational."

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know if Seijuuro isn't lying either?" Kuroko immediately flinched at his own words. He didn't mean to doubt Seijuuro. He was mostly doubting himself. He was a nerd for so long, it was hard not to doubt that someone was doing something out of pity for him. He just wanted Seijuuro back to hold him and tell him okay whether they're lies or not. But he couldn't be greedy. "I-I need to go outside. I want to walk." He didn't want to be confined in a room with Akashi any longer. He'd say something else and make things worse.

"Kuroko!" Akashi called out to the bluenette but when he did, the doors closed.

Kuroko started walking away from the room quickly in case Akashi came after him. He doubted that. As if Akashi would force himself to go after Kuroko, someone he probably didn't care about. He hugged himself and looked up. He could immediately tell something was off. It was morning yet… why was it dark outside? He could still see but the sky was covered with dark clouds and it was pretty dark outside. Maybe they had a storm last night and it was going away? He shrugged to himself and kept walking.

After a few minutes of just mindless walking, Kuroko finally spotted someone outside. Sure that person was hunched over like they were sick, but it was still someone. He cautiously approached the man to see if there was any way he could help. "Excuse me.. are you okay?" He asked the man, staying back in case he got sick or acted aggressive.

"Ehh? What dah... youh.. want ehh?" The man barely managed to say before hiccuping and slumping on the ground.

Kuroko grimaced when he finally smelled the alcohol. Definitely drunk and by the looks of it, this one was beyond drunk. He could leave... However he didn't want this drunk man to get himself hurt or even fall off the boat. He sighed, mentally cursing himself for being so kind. "If you understand me, can you tell me where your room is?"

"Whaot? Stop boatheing meh! Goh away!" The raven head man swung his empty bottle of wine in the air, aiming at Kuroko. But luckily the man was so drunk and unsteady that Kuroko managed to evade. Well, even if the hit was too weak to even hit him properly.

Kuroko sighed once more. Why did he have to be nice and try to help everyone? "Come on, I just want to help. Tell me please so I can get you to your room?"

"Roomg? Firsto class o-of course!" The man said while laughing, swinging his bottle in the air. First class? Kuroko didn't know whether the man was just joking around or telling the truth... Well, this will certainly lead him nowhere.

Kuroko was really tempted to just leave the man and let someone else help him, but he wouldn't let himself move. Should he take him back to his own room? No, he didn't want to see Akashi again. Besides, who knows what a drunken man could do in a confined space. "If you can remember, what's your room number?"

"...1...0...4.. ugh..." The man slowly said, putting his hand on his mouth about to throw up.

Kuroko stepped back in case the man really did get sick. So the only leads he had was first class and 104. If it turned out to be someone else's room, he'd just leave or maybe ask them for help.

Once he was sure the other wasn't going to throw up at that minute, Kuroko moved closer again and tried helping the man up. Why did he have to be so small and weak?

"Uhhh... ya know... you stink.." The man blabered while Kuroko picked him up. "Thisu... cruise.. stinks…"

"Did something happen?" Drunken people were more emotional right? Would this man tell a stranger why he got so drunk in the first place?

"Idiot! O-Of courses... S-She left me... hic... I'm alones... now... idiot..." The man said as Kuroko walked down the hallway to room 104, barely managing to carry the bigger man.

Ah, a break up. He was just glad he never went through a break up this bad. Kuroko didn't say anything and just focused on trying to carry the other who was twice his size. Once they made it to the room, Kuroko looked at the door. "Is this really your room?"

"...hic... w-who knowes... hic..." The man said but as he did, Kuroko faintly heard... thunder? He didn't know for sure what the sound was but he had to concentrate on getting the man in his room.

"Well.. Do you remember if you have a key on you?" Kuroko asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Key...? Maybes... maybes not... haha!" The man laughed, but just as he did, he put his hand on his mouth seconds before he threw up on the floor.

Kuroko was just so lucky that none of it got on him, but it still stinks. He had to get the man inside quick. Maybe there was someone else inside? But the man said he just broke up and he probably didn't room with anyone else... Just in case, Kuroko knocked on the door but as expected, no one answered. He might just have to search the guy for his key…

"Oi.. don't touch meh... you're... hic... not a... bitch... hic..." The man said as Kuroko patted him for the keys. The man, annoyed by the action, pushed Kuroko away and knelt down on the floor. "Goh... awayh... hic…"

"Look, are you wanting to go in your room or just sit out here? I'm not going to help if you don't want it, but it might be best if you got inside." Kuroko insisted.

"So annoyingh... Goh away! Idiot... hic..." The man blurred out but just as he did, Kuroko faintly heard another thunder like sound outside.

Without his permission, Kuroko felt his heart start to race. If a storm was coming while they were on a ship... He spotted someone walking through that was wearing a uniform. It had to be one of the employees! He approached the man and asked him if he could take care of the other on the floor since he had to return to his room. The man agreed because there was indeed a storm coming and everyone had to be inside.

With that taken care of, Kuroko quickly left. He didn't want to return to the room so soon but he had no choice... but just as he started heading there, Kuroko spotted lightning far off but that didn't mean the thunder wasn't loud. He covered his ears on instinct and went to the first door he saw that might be a store. It turned out to be an empty kitchen that might've been connected to a restaurant, but it was good enough for Kuroko. As long as he was out of that storm.

The thunder only got louder and louder, making Kuroko cover his ears and hide in the storage room. The bluenette tried his hardest to cover his ears, which did the trick but it didn't stop the ship from swaying side to side, frightening the poor bluenette further.

This wouldn't have been scary if Seijuuro was at his side. He wouldn't even be in this situation if Seijuuro was still here. But at this point, he couldn't blame anyone. He just wanted someone by his side whether it's Seijuuro or Akashi.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but the ship didn't stop swaying and the thunder didn't go away. He even heard many announcements for everyone to stay in their rooms but Kuroko had no strength, nor the courage to walk out.

Kuroko sat in the storage room, holding his bended knees to his face, trying to calm down. BOOM! BOOM! The thunder intensified and Kuroko could swear he could hear the big waves hit off of the metal of the ship. He had been to scared, shivering, to notice the doors of the kitchen open.

"Kuroko! Are you here!?"

Kuroko's eyes opened in shock. Seijuuro came for him! It had to be Seijuuro! He didn't even register that he was called Kuroko, not Tetsuya. The thought of it being Akashi didn't even cross his mind. "Seijuuro!" He called out, nearly crying from both fear and relief.

"Kuroko?" Akashi looked over to the storage room where he heard Kuroko's voice. The redhead quickly ran over and opened the doors and much to his shock, he had found the bluenette shivering in fear. Akashi quickly took off his jumper and put it on the other, covering his head with the hood as well.

Akashi knelt down and embraced the bluenette, trying to comfort him as much as he could. "It's okay Kuroko. I'm here."

Kuroko moved closer to Akashi, burying his head into the others chest as he shook, trying to suppress sobs. His hands held onto Akashi's shirt with strength he didn't even know he possessed. "S-Seijuuro, please don't go.. Don't l-leave me here.."

Akashi's eyes widened a bit before they returned to their original state. _My other self huh?_ The redhead looked down at the bluenette, tightening his hold on him. "I won't leave you. I'm right here."

Kuroko felt relieved but he was still scared. He didn't let go of Akashi for a second. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and regulate his breathing.

Akashi maintained his hold on the bluenette, keeping watch over him. "Can you stand up?" Would Kuroko be able to do it in his state? With his shaking body?

Kuroko gave it a moment before slowly nodding. He slowly stood up but the rocking of the waves against the ship suddenly made him feel sick. He kneeled down, shaking his head while covering his mouth in case he wanted to throw up.

Akashi knew just by watching that there was no way Kuroko would be able to stand up on his own. Not in the condition he's in right now. Akashi gently moved his arms around the bluenette, slowly picking him up. "I'll take you to the infirmary. Is that okay?" Akashi doesn't know if Kuroko will be able to handle the journey to the room, but hopefully with the hood and Akashi beside him, he would be able to manage.

"Y-You'll stay there with me, right?" Kuroko asked, wiping at his eyes as Akashi held him. Then he heard more thunder from outside and he gasped, holding onto Akashi tightly. "N-No.. It's too d-dangerous out there!"

The redhead was troubled. How can he help Kuroko if the other couldn't even make the journey? He sighed, looks like he has no other choice. Akashi knelt down with Kuroko in his arms and went into the storage room where Kuroko was. He sat down with the bluenette in between his legs before he closed the doors again. He'll have to wait until Kuroko is better to take him out.

The redhead put his arms around the bluenette, silently telling him to lean on him. As Kuroko's back was facing Akashi, Kuroko complied and leaned on the redhead.

Kuroko held the jacket around him tighter, feeling cold even though he was against Akashi. He shivered and leaned onto Akashi as much as he could, needing his warmth and comfort. "H-How'd... you find me?"

"It wasn't easy. I looked everywhere for you. First I searched the corridors near our room and then everything else. I think I covered most of the ship before coming to the kitchen. I doubted you would be here but it turns out you were." Kitchen was the last place Akashi would have guessed the bluenette was in. But now he's lucky that he did check.

"I'm just glad you're here." Kuroko closed his eyes, feeling tired in the dark storage room. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for suddenly running out. I just.." He didn't know why. He didn't know the reason why everything was affecting him this much. Akashi's refusal, the storm..

"You're not at fault. I'm sorry, I know you miss my other self very much." Akashi unconsciously clenched his wrists, "It's me who's getting between you two. I'm sorry for keeping Seijuro away from you."

"No, it's not you at all.." Kuroko wondered if he could tell Akashi about all the nightmares and the problems he's been having. He decided against it. He couldn't complain to Akashi. "I like you Akashi, you're a great guy and everything just like Seijuuro. It's not you, it's just me."

"Did something happen?" Could there be more to the situation than Akashi knows? He may have incomplete memory and not much of a grip on his surroundings but he wanted to be a person Kuroko could depend on.

Kuroko didn't know what to say. Did he tell Akashi? What should he do? "It's nothing.. but if I can ask.. what do you think love is, Akashi?"

Love? Akashi had difficulties comprehending the question but thought about it anyway, "That's a difficult question since love is an abstract thing." He paused, thinking before speaking up again "I think love is the feeling a person gets when they meet someone who meets their criteria of attraction. For example, if a person prefers a partner with blue eyes then it would be natural that they are attracted to them."

Akashi closed his eyes, "But even so, love is much more than that. It also depends on the partner's personality and memories created with that particular person. I can't tell you exactly what it is since its much more complex than what I've told you just now."

"I see.." Because love was so complex, how was he ever going to find the answer? He'd forever be haunted by Nijimura's question if he didn't find an answer fit to his liking.. "You said before that whether you're Seijuuro or Akashi, you'd be by my side.. Were you telling the truth?"

Another question that took Akashi by surprise but just like the other, he answered it, "Yes. No matter what happens I'll always stay by your side. That I'm certain about." Another thunder could be heard outside as well as the kitchen equipment tat was falling off of the shelves due to the swaying. It made Akashi tighten his hold on the bluenette.

Kuroko scooted back a little more, leaning into Akashi as much as he could once again. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you.."

Akashi smiled as the two staid inside the storage room until the storm finally calmed down after a few hours. When Akashi didn't hear the thunder anymore and the ship wasn't swaying, he looked down at Kuroko. "Are you ready to go outside?"

Kuroko rubbed at his eyes. He had been drifting in and out of naps so he was a little disoriented. "Yeah.. I just hope it's not too slippery outside."

"Don't worry, its not slippery inside the ship." Akashi smiled, not moving until Kuroko did first, giving him the time to come to.

Kuroko held onto the jacket tightly, still feeling a little cold. "Do you know how long we've been in here?"

"I don't know exactly but I would say for about 3 hours." Storms don't last for five minutes... They must have been there for at least that amount of time. It happens at the sea. You can never predict precisely when a storm is about to hit, even with all the new technologies.

"That's a long time..." Kuroko just wanted to lay down and go to bed. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to lay down in a warm bed and cuddle up to Akashi.

"It is." 3 hours is really long. "Are you feeling alright? I should take you to the infirmary for a check-up."

"I'm okay.. I'm okay, really." Kuroko insisted. "I just want to lay down."

"Alright. Are you able to stand up or should I carry you to the room?" One can't be careful enough when it comes to wellbeing.

"I can walk.. Don't worry Akashi, I'm fine." Kuroko insisted.

Akashi nodded and opened the doors of the storage room for them to go out. When he did, he waited for Kuroko to stand up before he did. He observed the other carefully so that if he fell down or tripped over, he would be there to catch him.

The two left the kitchen and went to their room. On their way, when they passed some windows, they saw the aftermath of the storm. It wasn't much apart from some seawater being in the upper decks of the ship, but other than that there was nothing. Ships and especially cruises are designed to handle storms so there was nothing to worry about.

Finally when the two reached their room, Kuroko wasted no time to lay down on the bed in exhaustion. Meanwhile, Akashi sat on the chair in the room. "Are you hungry? I could bring you something to eat?" The redhead offered.

"No.. I'm not hungry. I just want you close.." Kuroko knew he was being selfish and possibly greedy but right now, all he needed was someone close to him.

Akashi smiled. Why did Kuroko always take him by surprise with his words? Akashi couldn't help but find it amusing. The redhead walked over and lay down on the bed next to the bluenette, completely surrendering himself to his touches and comfort.

Kuroko moved closer to Akashi and held onto him, needing his warmth. He sighed and closed his eyes, finally relaxing once more. How lucky he was to have Akashi by his side.

When Kuroko closed his eyes, the abyss of darkness swallowed him up. However, that didn't last long as an image suddenly appeared in front of him before it swallowed him whole again. When Kuroko opened his eyes again, he was surprised by his surroundings, which was... a courtroom? Not only that but also the many objects that were thrown on him.

"Nerds should stick to their books!"

"Nerd? Shouldn't it be murderer now? Scum!"

"How could you kill her! Momoi and Akashi were suppose to have a bright future before you ruined it!"

The voices of the crowd behind him yelled, making the bluenette turn around to look at them. When he did, he had to blink a couple of times to focus... but still it didn't work as the faces of the said people were in darkness and couldn't be seen. The only faces he could make out were those of his friends that looked at him with disgust.

Kagami: "That's disgusting Kuroko. I hope you rot in hell!"

Aomine: "I'm disappointed Tetsu..."

Kise: "Scum like Kurokocchi should just be in jail."

Midorima: "Oha Asa predicted that Aquarius would be judged today."

Takao: "Murdurer."

Kuroko was confused up until that last claim. Murderer? He killed someone? Who? Someone said Momoi and Akashi... He didn't kill Momoi again, did he? "No.. I wouldn't kill anyone.." He wanted to argue but he couldn't find his voice. How could he defend himself from something he didn't remember doing?

"Liar!"

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!"

Boom! Boom! The sound of the Judge's wooden hammer resonated throughout the room, stopping everyone and gaining their attention. When Kuroko turned around and looked up at the judge's seat, he was surprised to see none other than Nijimura.

Now that he had a tighter grip on his surroundings, Kuroko could also notice the chains he had, restraining his hands.

"Alright everyone sit down! The court begins now!" And just as Nijimura commanded, everyone in the crowd sat down. The judge cleared his throat again before speaking up. "Got anything to say before we begin Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko started up at Nijimura with a frown. Why was he here? What was going to happen this time? "Whatever it is, I didn't do it! If it's murder, I definitely didn't do it..."

"Liar!"

"Murderer! Admit to your crimes!"

Boom! Boom! "Order!" Nijimura raised his voice and silenced the crowd once again. "Thank you for making your position clear Kuroko-kun. It'll make this entertaining." Nijimura smirked, holding in his laughter.

"Come on~ Start the trial already!" A new yet familiar voice said, making Kuroko turn to the side to see Haizaki sitting on the opposing table.

"Right, right." Nijimura said before looking back at the bluenette.

"So Kuroko-kun, judging by your attitude you will deny that you're the murderer even though everyone saw you commit the crime. How cold... Murdering your beloved. That's the lowest of the lowest."

 _Beloved?_ Kuroko thought with confusion. Then complete dread filled him. "Y-You mean Seijuuro?" He asked, fear obvious in his voice. "I would never kill Seijuuro!"

"But you did. You killed him because he broke up with you and started a relationship with Momoi Satsuki. Can't you see it? The blood on your hands." Nijimura pointed to Kuroko's chained hands, making the bluenette look down, and much to his shock there was blood on his hands dripping on the ground.

"This isn't his.. it can't be his..!" He would never even dream of hurting Akashi. Well, who said he couldn't have any nightmares about doing it now?

"Geez~ So annoying! Come on judge, just deem him guilty so I can have him to myself~" Haizaki lazily said, looking over at Kuroko while licking his lips.

Nijimura sighed, "Don't rush me. We can't rush Kuroko-kun's trial. After all, he needs to understand that he's guilty."

"But I'm not! I'm not guilty. I'd never kill Seijuuro. I didn't do it!" Kuroko tried to insist once more. He didn't want to be blamed for his lover's murder and he definitely didn't want to go back to Haizaki.

"Then how can you explain the blood on your hands?" Nijimura asked back, making Kuroko look back at his bloody hands. He tried to wipe the blood away but no matter what he did, it didn't go away.

"That's cute~ You're a perfect match for me~" Haizaki teased before laughing out loudly throughout the court room.

Kuroko glanced at Haizaki, which renewed his efforts to get the blood off. He didn't want to go back to Haizaki. He didn't want to be near those hands again. "Please... Please understand that I wouldn't do this..."

"Are you asking for my pity? That's low Kuroko-kun. You yourself should know this the best~ You can never depend on anyone but yourself. Didn't you learn this during your nerd days back in school?" Nijimura's words made Kuroko remember high school and even more. Those dark days when everyone would be against him. He couldn't deny that he felt as if it was the whole world against him... There was no one... No one who would help him... It was just him alone.

"Don't you despise them? Those who beat you up... Those who humiliated you."

"Yes... I mean no! It was my fault that they bullied me. I took upon the image of a nerd and never defended myself. It was my fault." Kuroko insisted. "I don't despise anyone and I would never hurt anyone else. Especially not Seijuuro."

"Lies!" Nijimura raised his voice, startling everyone in the room. "That's a lie and you know it! I know the hatred that's inside of you, I know the dark feelings created by those bullies." Nijimura stood up, "Lying won't save you. If you're not honest with yourself then with who?" The judge sat back down, "This is a cruel world Kuroko-kun and don't try to tell me otherwise. Just remember the many times you considered suicide as an option to escape this world." Nijimura narrowed his eyes, gazing holes at the bluenette.

"How… why..." Why did Nijimura know all of this? He's never told Nijimura anything. How could he know about his past and feelings? "Who... no, what are you? How do you know about me? Why are you even doing this?"

The room fell into silence, everyone's attention was on Kuroko. "What am I?" Nijimura looked up to reveal a smirk on his face. "I don't know~ Who might I be Kuroko-kun?" Nijimura's smirk widened before suddenly the whole courtroom disappeared with the blink of an eye. The scenery changed to that of a black abyss Kuroko was in before.

Kuroko worriedly and nervously looked around. What was happening? What's more nobody was here! But then suddenly, when Kuroko had blinked once again, he saw Nijimura standing before him, smiling.

Kuroko backed up a few steps. He didn't trust that smile. "You still didn't tell me who or what you are. Tell me. Just please, tell me."

Nijimura giggled, amused by the whole situation. "I'm hurt Kuroko-kun~ It's you who should know who I am. After all, it's me who knows you the best."

But Kuroko didn't know anything about Nijimura... Then again, this wasn't Nijimura. It was someone in his dream... Who can be in his dream yet know everything about him and even have the power to control his own dreams? There was only one person. "No... You can't be..."

"Yes. You finally understand." Nijimura placed a hand on his chest, "I am you. I represent your true emotions and your inner desires." He said before taking his first step towards the bluenette, when he did, it made Kuroko take a step back, only amusing the raven head further. However, Kuroko was taken aback when suddenly Nijimura disappeared and in his place stood Kagami. "You could say I'm the real you~"

And now with another blink, instead of Kagami it was Kise. "It took you so long to realize-ssu~ I thought you would never put the pieces together-ssu~"

And now from Kise to Murasakibara, "Nee~ Nee~ You hurt my feelings you know Kuro-chin~"

And finally from Murasakibara to Akashi as he was inches apart from Kuroko. Once his appearance changed to Akashi, he raised his hand and placed it on Kuroko's cheek, "Even though it's me who cares about you the most."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Kuroko-SenPaille, Kuro13Dead, ShinseiShinwa, AyakiStory, Rinfantasy, simsimchocolatte, sozoushiyouXD, yukino76, Guest, Akirajin06, , absoluteright, lambtastic, simsimchocolatte and ghost reader FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone! Before I begin I want to say that the new character is the drunk guy XD Although he appeared in this chapter, he will be properly introduced in the next chapter so please wait for it.

You guys make my days shine, and I really mean it. Every time I go to read the reviews I get smiles on my face :D And its all thanks to you guys. I can't believe that our story inspires others to write and its just joy to know that you guys enjoy the story. That's the most important thing for me :) The same way you guys make me smile, I also want to make you smile (even though now the story is taking a turn I really hope it makes u smile... hope XD) We even have some new faces around which is great! Finally revealing yourselves huh ghost readers tachi~ XD Ah also, to those who write in different languages other than English (A. Seijuro & Kuroko-SenPaille), sorry but I didn't understand and use google translate to try to understand what you wrote :( so please if you can write in english that would be great :) And lastly I want to say hi to a fellow writer over at wattpad (absoluteright) thanks for reading our story :) Please review and see you next week :)

 **The Lucky Bell:** Hey everyone. Thanks for enjoying our story. I'm not going to say much cause I'm not feeling well for some reason. Um, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the other chapters afterwards. It would mean a lot if you stuck through it until the end.

Pet Update: Finny is officially gone. Alaska is doing well without him and the puppy got a new color. It's black and blue just like Zeus's. I'm feeling a bit better about Zeus but I still miss him.

Please enjoy the chapter.

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	31. Chapter 30

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Kuroko's breath hitched as he looked at the Akashi standing before him. All this time, he was challenging himself, torturing himself, doing anything to make him feel how he is now. All this times it's been himself, not Nijimura.

He hit Akashi's (his?) arm away and stepped back. "You can't be my real emotions. I would never want to hurt anybody! You're not real!"

Akashi smiled, closing his eyes. "Now you're denying my existence?" He opened his eyes once again but instead of Akashi's beautiful crimson and golden eyes, they were teal blue. Kuroko took another step back when the person in front of him changed from Akashi to... himself.

The person standing before Kuroko was the exact copy of himself, however instead of a normal white sclera, the other Kuroko's sclera was pitch black with teal blue irises.

"Do you see it now? I am you and you are me." The black-eyed Kuroko smiled before taking a step forward and embracing the original tightly. "So foolish~ So foolish you are. Locking your true feelings inside you all this time."

"L-Let go. You aren't my true feelings." Kuroko struggled in the other's tight hold but even if he knew who the other was now, he still didn't have control over the dream. He did try pinching himself in hopes of waking up but it didn't work. "You aren't me. I'm not whatever you are. You can't be me.."

"If I'm not you then how come I can remember it so clearly... the punches, the assaults, the endless torture others made you go through. The need for revenge you had..." Black eyed Kuroko tightened his hold on the original, smiling. "The good things and the bad things. Even the time we spend with Seijuro. Those times that are the happiest times of our life."

"If you're me.. then why did you do all of this to me?" Kuroko asked the copy of himself. "Why did you put me through all this torture as well? Why are you reminding me of the past I.." Or would it be we? "..wanted to forget?"

"Why should you forget?" The other asked with a cold tone, "You're trying to erase your past but you can't deny that it's a part of you. You should never forget the past. It's foolish to do so." Black-eyed Kuroko moved so that he could look into Kuroko's face, his hands still holding Kuroko's shoulders tightly.

"If you forget the past then there is no future. You have to learn from your mistakes. Yes... We have to do everything in our power to secure our happiness and get revenge on everyone who did us harm." Black-eyed Kuroko smiled.

"But.. the only one who hasn't hurt me is my parents and Kagami-kun.." Before he got together with his Seijuuro, both him and Kise bullied him just like everyone else. But Seijuuro was now his fiancé and Kise was his friend.. "And I'm happy now. I don't need to take revenge."

"Don't lie. Lying to yourself is useless. You know, somewhere deep inside you... you're insecure. We know that there is a possibility of Seijuro leaving us. After all, you're both male. There is no guarantee he'll stay with you." Black-eyed Kuroko tightened his grip on Kuroko's shoulders.

"You know, don't you think Momoi-san is a beauty? I know you do since we share the same feelings. She could easily take Seijuro away... but even if we kill her and prevent her from doing that, we also have to have revenge on Akashi. He prevented us from seeing Seijuro as well~ In the end, the only ones we can depend on are ourselves."

"N-No, I can't.. I can't even imagine killing anyone.." Kuroko murmured, shaking his head. He didn't want to think about killing anyone, much less Momoi. "But Akashi is a nice guy, we don't need to hurt him! Besides if we hurt him, we'd hurt Seijuuro.."

"That's a small price to pay compared to what Seijuro did to us in high school before he fell in love with us. A few scratches here and there will be sufficient~" The other put his hand on Kuroko's head, stroking his hair. "We want Seijuro back with us and we want revenge on those who did us harm all those years. If you listen to me, we can get all those things we want~"

Kuroko remained quiet for a few moments. It was obvious he was thinking hard about his decision. He slowly moved his hands to hold onto the replica's shirt, his grip tightening. "Can we really get Seijuuro back..?"

"Yes." The black eyed Kuroko smirked, but not that Kuroko could see as the other was hugging him while stroking on his hair gently.

Kuroko closed his eyes, leaning into the other Kuroko. If trusting this copy of himself was the only way to get Seijuuro back, he had to do it. "How? How can we get Seijuuro back?"

The other Kuroko's smirk widened, "That's easy. All we have to do is get rid of Momoi-san. She's a dangerous factor, one that can take Seijuro away from us. Once she is gone, we'll have to punish Akashi for interfering with our honeymoon. When all is done, Seijuro will return to us."

"I don't have to kill her, right?" Kuroko asked, pulling away slightly to look at the other. He didn't get to see the smirk since it disappeared before he got a chance to notice. "Is there any other way?"

"Of course, 'getting rid of her' doesn't necessarily have to be killing but I'll leave that up to you to decide." Now that he was facing Kuroko again, he could notice the other's troubled expression. He smiled before placing his hand on Kuroko's cheek again, "Say, isn't what I'm doing 'love'?"

Kuroko gave him a look of surprise. This really was a way of showing love wasn't it? He leaned into the touch and smiled a little. "Earlier you said I should rely on myself.. does this mean I should love myself too?"

"If you don't love yourself then you cannot love anyone else." Black eyed Kuroko moved his hand away from Kuroko's cheek to reach out for something behind him. "Isn't that the answer you've been looking for?"

"Is that the answer?" Kuroko asked with a frown. This whole time, that's been the answer?

"I'm asking you." The dark eyed Kuroko smiled as he moved his hand that was behind him to reveal a knife in his hand. "It seems you are still incompetent to truly understand~ Very well, I believe you know what you have to do. Until next time~"

Kuroko's eyes widened when he spotted the knife but he didn't have time to react as his other self moved to attack. Kuroko braced himself for the impact but instead of feeling a knife pierce through him, he felt something completely different.

"Ku...Kuro... Kuroko! Kuroko are you alright?"

Kuroko jolted up, his eyes immediately snapping open. His hand went to his heart, not only to feel it's wild beat but to make sure there really was no stab wound there. He wondered what woke him up until he spotted Akashi awake beside him, looking worried. He remembered what the other Kuroko said and looked away. He didn't know what to say or do. He was so confused. This is how he always felt after a nightmare and he was tired of it.

"I'm sorry for waking you up but you kept on repeating the word 'kill' and seemed in pain. Are you really alright? Should I take you to the infirmary after all?" Akashi worriedly looked Kuroko over, placing his hand on his shoulder for support.

"No.. No, I'm okay." Kuroko muttered, his hands clenching at the bed. He was tired of all these nightmares and the feelings he gets afterwards. "I'm fine."

Akashi wasn't convinced but if Kuroko didn't want to tell him then he didn't want to probe and invade his privacy. "Dinner will begin soon. If you're feeling unwell than I could bring you a plate to the room?"

"No. I'm okay. Really, I am." Kuroko assured Akashi, finally looking at the other. If he wanted to get his Seijuuro back, he had to do what his other self said.. He had to get rid of Momoi first.

Akashi knew for sure that something wasn't right but had a hard time deciding if he should ask the bluenette. if it was his other self he would know what to do... But its not so he'll leave Kuroko be for now. Akashi took off his shirt and headed to the bathroom to get ready, "Kuroko, just know that I'm here if something is troubling you." he said before closing the doors of the bathroom.

Kuroko stared at the bathroom door before flopping onto his back once more. He didn't feel like getting up and going out to eat. He didn't want to run into anyone like Kagami or.. Momoi. But if he wanted to get Seijuuro back, he had to do something.

With slow movements, Kuroko finally got up and went to their stuff to get dressed. He has to make a plan for Momoi whether he finds her tonight or not.

After a few minutes, the bathroom doors opened to reveal a fully dressed up Akashi. The redhead looked over at Kuroko who was ready as well. "Shall we go?"

Kuroko just nodded and followed Akashi out of the room. He wasn't as dressed as Akashi for dinner, but he didn't feel like looking for nice clothes just for dinner. "Where are we going to go tonight?"

"Well there's this five star restaurant on the upper deck. After hearing about it, everyone was excited to try it out so we arranged to have dinner there." Aomine had called him when Kuroko was asleep and begged him if they could go. Mainly because if they didn't have the redhead, they wouldn't even be able to afford to go there, so with a sigh Akashi agreed. Although now he regrets it, seeing how Kuroko is down... He should have cancelled it after Kuroko had woken up.

Great. Everyone was going to be there. How wonderful. "I can't wait then." He said instead with a shrug. "I mean if it's five stars, it must be really good." Kuroko said, holding back a sigh.

"It has a good reputation with restaurants around the world, not only on the cruise ship." Akashi noted, noticing Kuroko's troubled expression.

"Think there's one near Tokyo?" If the food ended up being good, maybe Kuroko would want to return to it again.

"Yes. They have their main restaurant in Tokyo. Some say that the food there is the best in the country." Akashi spared a couple of glances at the bluenette, without the other noticing.

"Maybe we can go one day." Kuroko suggested, looking over at Akashi. "Me and you.. because you'll stay by my side, right?"

"Definitely. When we come back home we could go." Although Akashi wasn't sure if he would be able to make it…

"Okay." Kuroko looked ahead again, looking around for the restaurant. "Is that one it?" It was the first one he saw that showed the five stars next to its name proudly.

"That's the one." Akashi nodded as they both ventured inside. The restaurant was beautiful and gave off a luxurious vibe from the outside, but inside it was on another level. Fountains, luxurious decorations and a beautiful large chandelier in the center of the restaurant. Akashi and Kuroko admired their surroundings when a voice called out to them, specifically the bluenette.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called out, running to the said person before hugging him tightly. Behind her were Aomine and Midorima.

"Yo Tetsu!"

"You're late."

Kuroko held back a grimace when Momoi hugged him. This was the person he was supposed to get rid of.. "Sorry we're late. I held us back. I apologize."

"No! No! No! It's alright! As long as Tetsu-kun came!" Momoi tightened her hug before Aomine unglued her from the bluenette. "Annoying."

"Shut up ganguro!"

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

Akashi and Midorima smiled while Kuroko maintained his serious face. It didn't go unseen by the redhead and some others in the room. But then Akashi remembered something...

"Momoi, could I talk to you privately?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone." Akashi hinted and Momoi nodded. "Later then Tetsu-kun!" Momoi waved as she and Akashi walked away.

Kuroko's breath heightened a little when Akashi lead Momoi away. Why did they need to talk privately? Was something going on between the two? Even so, Kuroko refused to hurt either one of them. He was not going to kill or hurt anyone. He'd think of a way to get rid of Momoi soon enough.

"Tetsu? You okay?" Aomine waved his hand in front of Kuroko's eyes to grab his attention. The bluenette was completely spaced out.

Kuroko blinked and looked over at Aomine. For a second he was worried that he was somehow caught with his intentions, but it looks like Aomine was just worried. "What is it? Is there something you need?"

"No, you just looked spaced out. Ah but now that you mention it." Aomine leaned close so that only Kuroko could hear him, "Did you see Kagami by any chance? I didn't see him since the island trip. That bastard is getting better at hiding."

"No.. I haven't seen him at all actually." Kuroko answered. "Maybe he got sick. I would check on him.. if I knew where his room was."

"You don't know? Man... And here I though you would give me a lead. I tried asking Akashi but he told me that Kagami asked him not to tell me. That bastard... Always running away and hiding." But now that he thought about it... "Can I ask you a favor? Could you ask Akashi and tell me?"

"Sure, I guess." Aomine was someone who he didn't even know before he was a nerd so he supposed it would be alright to help him. "Whenever he comes back."

"Yes! I owe you one Tetsu!" Aomine happily jumped up and down before Midorima placed his hand on the tanned male's shoulder.

"What is so exciting to jump for?" Midorima asked, looking at the bluenette.

"Nothing. Right Tetsu?" Aomine asked and Kuroko nodded, yet Midorima could notice that there was something bothering him. It's easy to tell for the soon to be doctor who studies human biology.

"You look down lately. Did something happen nano dayo?"

"Ah, no.. I'm fine. Really." Kuroko told Midorima, looking away from the two. Where was everyone else? Where was Kise who loved being surrounded by people and Murasakibara, the lover a food? They wouldn't miss an opportunity like this right? "Where's Murasakibara-kun and Kise-kun?"

"Where else would the giant be? He's at the food stand along with Midorima's date."

"Oi! I and Takao aren't dating!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ah and the annoying blonde couldn't come. Said something about being seasick after the storm." Now that he was talking about food, Aomine was beginning to be hungry. "I'll go to the food stand, wanna come with Tetsu?"

"Sure. Mind as well." Aomine was oblivious so it would be alright to stick with him. Midorima on the other hand was a bit too observant. Perhaps Kuroko should get better at hiding his feelings again.

But before Kuroko and Aomine could walk away, Midorima stopped the bluenette, grabbing his arm. "Wait." he said as he ruffled through his pocket. "Here take this. It's Aquarius's lucky item for today." Kuroko opened his hand and Midorima handed him a small notebook.

When he and Akashi talked before, Akashi told him all of his worries. After all, they were best of friends back in middle school and still are so Akashi confined in Midorima often. The redhead told him how Kuroko had seemed down lately so Midorima decided to search up Oha Asa and find Aquarius's lucky item. Hopefully it'll help Kuroko somehow.

"Oh.. thanks.." Kuroko looked at Midorima then at the notebook. What was he supposed to do with a notebook? "Anyway I'm hungry. Let's go Aomine-kun. Are you coming Midorima-kun? Or will you wait for Akashi?"

"I'll wait here."

"What? But your date is over there."

"Oi!"

Aomine giggled before pulling on Kuroko's hand. "Let's go Tetsu." And with that, the two headed over to the table. When they reached the food stand, they immediately spotted Murasakibara who was too occupied with shoving food into his mouth to notice them.

Kuroko watched Murasakibara eat alone for a few moments. He didn't seem upset about that. He just looked like he was happy to get some food. If he was to pair him up with someone, Momoi wouldn't really be the best choice. He didn't even think that Murasakibara would even be interested in anyone. He glanced at Aomine. Not him either because he seems to have something going on with Kagami... "The food looks good at least. It's five star after all."

"Ohh! Kuro-chin!? How long where you there?" Murasakibara was startled and even dropped some of his food.

"I just got here. So did Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered the other's question. "Do you like the food?"

"Ehhh~ I see~ Uhum~ The food here is really yummy~" Murasakibara said but soon after looked back at his food and noticed some missing. Then he looked over and noticed Aomine taking some of his. "Mine-chin! You can't take mine!"

Aomine stuffed his mouth, "Oh man this is really good! Tetsu try this!"

"But that's mine!" A dark aura was beginning to surround the purple head, not happy that his food is being taken from his plate.

"Whoa! Sorry! Sorry!" Aomine apologized but Murasakibara wasn't content. The giant took his plate and surrounded it with his hands, guarding it with his life.

Aomine and Kuroko deadpanned but then suddenly someone came up behind Kuroko and put their arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "Yo rival! Long time no see! So you survived the storm?" Takao who chewing on a cake asked.

"Oh.. the storm.. I'm still here right?" Kuroko turned to face Takao and looked at the piece of cake in his hand. Shouldn't he get a plate...? He looked around and grabbed a plate, handing it to Takao before he could make a mess and gain attention. If he hasn't already at least. "How are you enjoying the food? Is it really that good?"

"Ah thanks." Takao accepted the plate, "You didn't try any yet? That's the whole reason we came here!" Takao pouted before pushing Kuroko to the food stand. He reached over to grab a plate for him as well, "You should try one of each. Trust me, it's worth it."

"Even if I overeat and get sick?" Kuroko asked but didn't refuse. He looked at the foods, wondering if he'd even like the foods that he disliked to eat. "What would you recommend first then?"

"Hmmm... definitely the sushi! I think it's a good appetizer!" And as soon as he said it, Takao took two sushi and put them on Kuroko's plate. Meanwhile, Aomine appeared on the other side of the bluenette. "Sushi? That's a main dish idiot. You should start with meat! Men are all about meat!"

"Ehhh!? You say sushi is not an appetizer but meat is?"

"Yeah!" A battle of wills began and Kuroko found himself in between the two as they both raced to put food on Kuroko's plate. Soon enough Kuroko's plate was filled with a mountain of food.

".. I don't.. I don't think I can eat all of this.." Kuroko mumbled and put the plate on the table so nothing could fall off. "I'll just look for food on my own, okay? So neither of you have to argue."

"But sushi/meat is the best!" The two said in unison before facing each other again. Now it has become a sort of a contest to see who could put more of the said food on Kuroko's plate. The two were so into it that they completely ignored the bluenette who would be eating the massive pile... Well he certainly won't eat it.

While the two were distracted, Kuroko backed away from them until he was out of their sights. Not that they'd notice either way. He sighed and looked around. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe he could just find a corner and relax away from everyone. Akashi would probably figure out where he was once he came back. He grimaced when he realized he was still with that girl. If they fall in love, he'd never get his Seijuuro back.

As he neared a corner table made for only two, he was disappointed to find a man already there. But not just any man. It was the drunken man he helped before the storm! And he was still drinking! But at least he looked way more sober than last time. Kuroko considered walking away but he had nothing to do anyway..

"Did you get to your room okay?" Kuroko asked the man after he approached him. He probably wouldn't remember Kuroko since he was drunk out of his mind when he helped him, but it was worth a shot.

"Huh?" The man looked up, "Waaa! Where did you come from?"

It's been a while since he's scared someone. It feels nice. "I just got here. But are you alright?"

"Che~ Are you picking a fight? If so then leave. I'm not in the mood." The man took a big sip of his red vine that was on the table. Even though he had a glass, he still drank from the bottle.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'm just making sure you're okay. You were really drunk and if I hadn't helped you, you probably would've been soaked in that storm." Kuroko told the other.

The raven haired man looked at Kuroko directly, "So you're the pipsqueak that helped me? I couldn't remember you but the staff told me you had trouble carrying me so I guessed you would be small or weak. Looks like I was right." The man giggled before taking another sip.

Great. Of course the guy he helped was a jackass. No wonder why he found the man drunk. "So that was actually your room? Or did the staff have to take you to another?"

"Don't fret over the details. Tell you what, as a way to show my gratitude why not sit with me? Want some wine?" The other offered, kicking the chair on the other side.

Kuroko wondered if he should sit or not but with a shrug, he sat down anyway. Mind as well waste some time. However he did decline the wine. He wasn't one to drink. "What's your name anyway?"

The man smirked when Kuroko surprisingly sat down, "Hanamiya Makoto. You?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko didn't like that smirk, but he just left it be. "So if I may ask, why did you get drunk out of your mind?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend recently." Just remembering it made Hanamiya depressed, making him take another huge sip. "She said something about me not treating her well and shit."

"I see." Kuroko asked. This reminded him of something... "How did you treat her then?"

"How? I treated her like a queen and all I got in return was her breaking up with me! Can you believe it? She's ungrateful! Ungrateful little bitch!" After remembering his ex, Hanamiya was getting more and more annoyed.

Seeing the other's reaction, Kuroko decided not to stay on the topic. "So why'd you come out here tonight? For the food or.." He looked at the wine and didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"Isn't it obvious? If it helps I didn't come for the food." Hanamiya leaned on the table, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol slightly. "You look pretty down yourself. Could it be that you're in the same situation?"

"Hmm... I guess you could say that." Kuroko shrugged. "It's more of a complicated situation than a break up."

"What could be more complicated than a break up?" Hanamiya arrogantly asked but just as he did, he spotted an all too familiar face in the crowd before him. "That's her. That's my ex." Hanamiya pointed to the crowd, making Kuroko turn around to look.

Kuroko couldn't tell who he meant at first. All he saw was Akashi and Momoi walking over to the food table where Aomine and Takao were still arguing. Wait... "You mean the one with the pink hair?"

"Yeah! That one! You better watch out she's a real snake." Hanamiya leaned in so that Kuroko could hear him better, "You see that guy who's with her? The one with red hair? I bet she sweet talked him into dating her."

Kuroko clenched his hands tightly, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Momoi. If she was trying to take his Seijuuro away... "Ever thought of any.. revenge or something?" He asked Hanimaya, remembering the other Kuroko's words.

"Revenge? Haha! Many times~ What exactly do you have in mind?" Hanamiya smirked, liking where the conversation was going. Looks like the pipsqueak might be interesting after all.

"Why don't you get someone to pair her up with someone... who wouldn't treat her like we queen like you would." If it turned out okay, then Momoi was happy and he'd get his Seijuuro back. If it didn't... Well, Momoi could always break up with them right? He didn't want Momoi hurt after all.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to find another bastard for her? How does that benefit me?" What would he get out of the deal? And how would he get his revenge? "She already has the red haired guy so I don't see your point."

"I doubt that redhead would make her... suffer. I'm saying get her with someone who would make her realize that you were right. You know, make her come back to you. Wouldn't that he great to have her crawling back?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmmm... I like it. I like it very much! And I like you as well. Although I do wonder if you're just helping me for the sake of it. It makes me wonder if you know Satsuki. Don't tell me she dumped you as well?"

"Nah, I never got dumped by her. I'm just helping to help. I got nothing to do on this cruise anyway." Kuroko answered.

"Killing time? Heh~ Not like I care as long as I get what I want. Although, it would be better if you do the work for me~" Hanamiya's smirk widened as he leaned on his chair. "How about this, I give you one week for you to make her crawl back to me~"

"Got it. Is it bonus points if I do it in less than a week?" Kuroko asked with a playful smirk.

"Yeah whatever, just make her suffer~" Hanamiya couldn't hold in the amusement. He couldn't wait to see what Kuroko has planned. So interesting! "I wonder who you'll find in less than a week. Do you have someone in mind already?"

Kuroko hummed as he thought to himself. Is there anyone he knows that would make Momoi regret leaving Hanimaya without hurting her? He once again considered Murasakibara but he probably wouldn't even look at Momoi, and that's not enough...

Hanamiya felt better than ever before. Luck was finally smiling on him. "Well doesn't matter. Remember, one week. I'll be waiting." Hanamiya took one last sip of his vine before standing up and walking away. "See you later partner in crime~" He waved as he walked away and out of the restaurant, leaving Kuroko alone at the table.

Kuroko felt a little better as well. He finally had some sort of plan to get rid of Momoi. He took a moment to just relax and think before getting up to go to Momoi and Akashi.

Meanwhile as Kuroko was preparing himself, Momoi and Akashi joined the others.

"Where is Tetsu-kun?"

"Huh?" Both Takao and Aomine said in unison before looking around. Where did Kuroko disappear off to?

"He was here just a minute ago!" Aomine said, bending down to look under the table while Takao looked around. "Geez~ He sure is a phantom."

The both of them sighed before smirking, "I guess we get to eat his food then~"

"It can't be helped right~" The two wasted no time to gulp the food down their throats. While Aomine and Takao were eating like mad men, Momoi was beginning to worry.

"I hope Tetsu-kun is okay..." She said but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Akashi smiled to Momoi who looked up at him. She nodded and smiled back.

Kuroko grumbled as he spotted Momoi smiling at Akashi, vise versa. He needed to do something quick. He walked up to the two with a smile. "Hey, you guys are finally back. I was getting worried."

"Ah! Tetsu-kun!" When the pinkette spotted Kuroko, she immediately hugged him. "Where were you?"

Kuroko managed to hold back a frown when Momoi hugged him. "I was just walking around, looking at the food and decorations." He said before looking at Akashi. What were they talking about alone? Should he ask?

"I see. Did you find anything you like?" Akashi asked while Momoi let Kuroko go, but still stood by him and held his hand.

"Nah, not really. Then I saw you." Kuroko playfully winked. "But anyway, let's enjoy our time here, okay?"

Akashi was surprised and so was Momoi. The way Kuroko spoke and the way he behaves... its like he's a completely different person. "A-Alright. Let's join the others." Akashi suggested and the three walked up to the table where Murasakibara was. While Akashi spoke to the purple head, Momoi couldn't help but ask. "U-Um T-Tetsu-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kuroko asked, glancing at Momoi. He supposed if he wanted to put his plan into action, he had to be kind to Momoi.

"W-Well... Somehow Tetsu-kun seems different... so I was wondering if something happened." She couldn't help but feel the change in the bluenette.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kuroko gently patted Momoi's head. "But if I seem different, is it a good different?"

"W-Well..." Momoi didn't know how to answer that question. She liked the previous Kuroko much better... But just when she was about to speak up, Akashi approached them. "I found this and thought you would like it." Akashi held up a huge Vanilla milkshake, giving it to Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes brightened up when he was given the milkshake. "Thank you Akashi." He smiled as he took a few sips.

"You welcome." Akashi smiled when he saw how content Kuroko was. At least he would eat something tonight. On the other hand, Momoi was glad that Akashi came. She didn't know if she would anger Kuroko if she told him what she wanted to say.

They stayed for a little longer just to talk and enjoy the food. As much as he didn't want to, Kuroko stayed close to Momoi for the night. He finally had a guy in mind to put his plan into motion. When the time was right and the topic was perfect, Kuroko asked Momoi, "Hey Momoi-san, do you remember Kise-kun?"

"Ki-chan? Of course! How could I forget? We were all friends in middle school but I didn't see him yet. That's strange." Momoi put her finger on her lips trying to remember if she had seen the blonde on the ship but she couldn't remember.

"Well since we haven't really seen him in a while, why don't the three of us go out? You know, just explore the ship and have fun?" Kuroko suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's do that Tetsu-kun!" Momoi excitedly replied, although she was still puzzled as to why she didn't see him yet.

"I'll call him in the morning, is that okay?" Kuroko asked Momoi. "He's probably tired tonight and already asleep."

"Of course! So tomorrow what time?"

"Let's say.. around noon? So we can get lunch?" Kuroko suggested.

"Deal. I can't wait." Momoi smiled as she hugged the bluenette again, by now its become a habit of sorts.

Kuroko patted her head, holding back a sigh. "Good~ I can't wait either."

And now the stage was set. Tomorrow Kuroko would re-introduce Momoi to Kise and hopefully something would happen between them. If it does, then Momoi will definitely be unhappy with Kise due to the amount of fan girls the model has. She probably won't hold out for long until she runs back to Hanamia. A perfect plan.

When the dinner finally ended, everyone scattered back to their rooms. Akashi was laying down in bed while Kuroko was taking a much needed shower.

After his shower, Kuroko took a few minutes to call Kise in the bathroom. He didn't want to bother Akashi if he was trying to sleep. When Kise answered after a few long rings, he sounded tired. Maybe Kuroko woke him up. Well, he didn't care. At the moment, Kise was just a pawn that would soon get what he deserved.

Kuroko went straight to business and asked Kise if he wanted to meet up for lunch with Momoi. The blond tiredly agreed and with that, it was set as stone. They'd meet up at a nice little cafe that wasn't as popular as say the five star restaurants. He hung up and went out to the room once he was dressed. "Tiring night." He said to Akashi as he laid down with a sigh.

Akashi who was reading a book, spared a glance at the bluenette before returning to the book, "It was. Did you enjoy it?"

"I guess so." Kuroko shrugged as he glanced at the book. "So watcha reading?"

"'The Wonders of the Mind' by Akira Fuji. It's interesting." Akashi said before picking up a bookmark from his bedside table and placing it in the book, placing the book down on the table. He then turned around to face Kuroko, laying down. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Sounds interesting." Kuroko shrugged. "I might go out with Kise-kun and Momoi-san. That's all. By the way, what were you and Momoi-san talking about if I may ask?"

Akashi's eyes moved to the side, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"...I see." Kuroko answered flatly. "I understand." He lay down and covered his eyes with an arm. "I'm going to sleep."

Akashi didn't say anything but turned around to switch off the light. "Goodnight."

"Night." Kuroko mumbled, closing his eyes. He was a little scared to go to sleep but.. maybe he'd have a good dream this time.

When Kuroko had closed his eyes, he entered the world of dreams. His heavy eyes slowly opened and closed but instead of seeing his room he noticed bars surrounding him. Was he in a cage? The floor felt cold as well. It was probably a dream but Kuroko was too tired to do anything. He closed his eyes again, sleeping in a metal cage that was in the abyss of black.

When Kuroko opened his eyes again, he was back in the room. He looked to his side to see Akashi sleeping peacefully. He sighed and looked to the other side. The time on the clock made him sit up quickly. It was almost time to meet up with Momoi and Kise! He carefully got up so he didn't wake Akashi and started getting dressed. Of course he'd sleep in on the one day he needed to get up early! Once he was all dressed and ready, he left the room without waking up Akashi.

Kuroko ran to the upper deck where the three are suppose to meet. He ran and run until he spotted Momoi, standing in front of the coffee shop, waiting. When she spotted Kuroko in the distance, she waved "There you are Tetsu-kun. I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"Sorry, I slept in." Kuroko apologized as he tried to catch his breath. "Where's Kise-kun..?"

"I didn't see him yet." Kuroko and Kise both didn't show up and that's why Momoi thought that the plan was cancelled. She was about to call Kuroko but luckily he came at the last second.

"Hmm.. Let's give him a few minutes. Who knows, maybe his fan girls are chasing him again." Kuroko shrugged.

"Fan girls? So Ki-chan is still a model? I thought he would quit in high school." Back in middle school Kise was really popular but it also annoyed many of his teammates who were jealous of him.

"He just has a knack for it I guess." Kuroko said, looking around for the blond. After a few minutes he pulled out his phone to call him.

It took a few dials for the blonde to pick up the phone, " _Hello-ssu._ "

"Hey Kise-kun.." Kise sounded off.. Kuroko was hesitant to continue. "Where are you? Are you coming?"

" _Sorry Kurokocchi, I thought I would be able to come but my sea sickness has gotten worse. I'm in bed-ssu._ "

"Sea sickness.." Didn't he hear about this from someone? "Sorry to hear that.. Do you need anything? You didn't come to dinner last night. Are you hungry?"

" _Really? You would bring me something to eat? Thank you Kurokocchi! You're a savior! I'm starving._ "

"Don't mention it." Kuroko held in a sigh as he heard the energetic voice. "I'll be there soon." He said and hung up just as Kise started thanking him repeatedly. "Sorry Momoi-san, he can't make it. Sorry I have to cancel the lunch.." Great, now he had to reschedule! And if it's seasickness, who knows when Kise will be back on his feet?

"That's fine but is Ki-chan okay? Did something happen?" Momoi worriedly asked.

"He's just a little sea sick. It's probably best if you don't come, no offense. I don't want him to feel crowded and end up getting sick or something.." Kuroko sighed this time. "I'm going to get him food and bring it to him. You can return to your room if you'd like?"

"And here I was really looking forward to meeting him again. Well, it can't be helped. I'll go back to my then room. Take care of Kise-kun, Tetsu-kun." Momoi happily waved off as she walked away.

"Yeah." Kuroko mumbled to himself as he waved back. So his plan was ruined and he still had to buy food for Kise of all people. He grumbled as he went into the shop to get Kise some coffee and a plain sandwich. He didn't know his favorite food so this would do. Once he got the food paid for, he started for Kise's room. Luckily he knew the room number. He knocked on the door and when he got a groan in reply, he opened the door. "Kise-kun?"

"K-Kurokocchi..." There was a dark gloom surrounding Kise who was lying in bed. "T-Thanks for bringing food... I hope I don't throw it up..." The blonde muttered, laying down in bed.

Kuroko grimaced when he saw the other. He really was sick. What a bad thing to be on a cruise. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Kuroko walked closer and sat the container filled with food on the side table, then he went back to the door to turn on the lights.

"Sorry for the trouble." Kise wobbly sat up, putting his hand on his mouth. After that he picked up a bucket that was beside him and threw up.

Kuroko winced and looked away. He hoped he didn't have to stay long. It smelled bad already... "Want me to do anything? Need anything?"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry Kurokocchi had to see me like this. Just give me a bit more time and I'll be better. I always get sea sick after a storm." Kise wiped his mouth with a tissue before opening up the sandwich.

"Okay.. I hope the sandwich is okay." Kuroko said. "I didn't know what you liked so.."

"Ah no, no. It's good! I like it." Kise smiled, taking a bite. He didn't care what it was as long as it was edible. He's so hungry that he could eat an elephant. "Sorry that I couldn't come. Could you tell Momoicchi that I'm sorry? I was really looking forward to seeing her again. Somehow I didn't see her yet and we're on the same ship! Isn't that bad luck-ssu?"

"It really is bad luck." Especially for Kuroko. "Don't worry, she already knows. I hope we can have a rain check?"

"Of course! I can come any-" Kise stopped mid sentence, quickly grabbing his bucket to throw up. When he did, he wiped his mouth. "I-I can come whenever Kurokochhi! haha…haha"

"I don't think you can." Kuroko said simply. This was bad. Who else was he supposed to hook up with Momoi? "Look, just rest up okay?"

Kise nodded, "Sorry Kurokocchi. When I get better you'll be the first one I call." He said before taking his sandwich again.

"Okay. Well... I should go. I need to make sure Akashi didn't forget I was going out." Kuroko said. He just wanted to get out of the smelly room quick.

"See you later Kurokocchi." Kise smiled as Kuroko closed the doors.

Kuroko left the hall and headed to his own room. Akashi was probably inside reading his book again. He opened the door and was surprised to find it empty. Where was Akashi? He didn't say he had any plans today... He closed the door and looks around. Where could he be? He started walking around, starting to look for him.

The first places he checked were the hallways and the public rooms near their room but Akashi was nowhere to be seen. Could he be looking for Kuroko? Maybe he really forgot that he was meeting up with Momoi and Kise? Kuroko had no choice but to continue searching.

He walked around when suddenly another person emerged from the corner. "Yo! Long time no see double traitor."

Kuroko looked back and spotted Kagami. He hasn't seen him in a long while, not since the island. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that." With his plans being ruined and Akashi disappearing, he was obviously a little annoyed.

"But you betrayed me not once, but twice now. What else am i suppose to call you?" Kagami teasingly asked, walking towards the bluenette before placing his hand on his head, ruffling the hair.

If Kagami hadn't been on his side for years, Kuroko would've smacked his hand away. Instead he just shrugged. "So what are you doing out here? Hiding again?"

"Ugh! N-Not really... I just have nothing to do. I didn't see you in ages and this is how you greet me? Is it me or did you change a bit?" Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair a bit more before giving the other some slack.

Kuroko shrugged and looked around, still looking out for Akashi. "So did you make up with Aomine-kun yet or something? You keep running away and he's not going to stop chasing you."

"No and I absolutely don't want to make up with him! Definitely not! Not after what he did to me!" When Kagami said that, Kuroko couldn't help but notice the small blush on Kagami's cheeks.

"And what exactly did he do?" Kuroko asked, crossing his arms. Now he was intrigued. What exactly happened between the two?

"Ugh..." Kagami's blush intensified. Just remembering it made his face tomato red.

 _It was around the time when Akashi had proposed to Kuroko that Aomine and Kagami met up to play street ball basketball. They were playing till sunset when they finally decided to call it a day._

 _"Did you hear the news? Apparently Akashi proposed to Tetsu." Aomine said out of the blue, bending down to get his water bottle. Meanwhile, Kagami who stood behind him froze. "What? Propose?"_

 _"Yeah. That means they will be getting married idiot."_

 _Kagami couldn't find any words and stood still. Married? The Kuroko he knew is getting married? Kagami couldn't help but be happy for his best friend. Finally after everything they have been through, Kuroko found his happiness in life. There's no way anybody would bully him now. If they did they would have to face the redhead demon._

 _A tear fell down Kagami's cheek. Looks like a new chapter in life is beginning for all of them._

 _While Kagami was getting emotional, Aomine noticed him spacing out and approached him, leaning so that their faces were inches apart._

 _"Oi." Aomine said, snapping Kagami out of his haze._

 _"W-What!?" Kagami was startled and took a step back but much to his misfortune he hit the fence behind him._

 _Aomine smirked, placing both of his arms on the fence around the redhead, trapping him in between his arms. "Your face is red you know~"_

 _"S-Shut up. Move away." Kagami tried to push the other away but he didn't budge._

 _"You know since Tetsu and Akashi are settling down I have something to tell you."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _Aomine smiled, leaning his head next to Kagami's. "I've been watching you for a long time. Ever since the Winter Cup I always thought you were different."_

 _Kagami was startled but kept quiet._

 _Aomine smiled before saying, "I like you Kagami. Go out with me." And with the revelation, Kagami's face became bright red as he was frozen in place._

 _"W-W-What? Y-You're joking right? Haha.." Kagami didn't know what to do but when Aomine's lips suddenly found themselves on his own, Kagami's heart was sent into overdrive. The redhead struggled to break the kiss but didn't find it in himself to do so. When they parted, Kagami quickly pushed Aomine away, making him fall down on the floor._

 _Kagami quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the court. "D-Don't joke around!" And with a massive blush on his face, Kagami ran away, leaving a smiling Aomine behind._

"N-Nothing! He didn't do anything! Don't talk about that ever again." Kagami couldn't stop his massive blush so instead he put his hand on Kuroko's head again, bending it down so that he couldn't see his face. "Stay like that for a bit." There was a hint of plea in the redhead's voice.

"Alright, alright, just don't hold me down like that." Kuroko swiped his hand away and grumbled. "Let me guess, he did something like.. that with you? Something Seijuuro and I would've done?"

"I told you not to talk about it!" Kagami annoyedly said before turning around and slapping his cheeks. After making sure the redness on his cheeks has calmed down a bit, he turned back around to face Kuroko. "Changing the topic, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?"

"I don't know where he is. I was out looking for him until you came." Kuroko explained. "He never said he was going out.."

"Maybe he just wanted to explore the ship on his own?" That was the first explanation that came to Kagami's mind.

"But he wouldn't leave without even leaving a note.." This is exactly why he needed to get his Seijuuro back. Seijuuro would have never done this to him. He would have waited or left or note. Maybe he would've gone with him to lunch!

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Kagami scratched his head, "He probably just went to eat or something. It's not like you're his mum so you have to follow him everywhere. I mean couples have to give each other some space right? Not feel restricted." At least that's how Kagami thought about it. When you marry, partners should give each other freedom but also trust so that they know they won't cheat with someone else.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Kuroko looked away. He still felt betrayed but he didn't say anything. "I'm just worried is all. It's a couple thing."

Kagami smiled, couldn't help but to ruffle Kuroko's hair again. "Don't worry. He won't fall off the ship if you're worried about that. Trust the guy a little." After ruffling the hair he let go. "Wanna play some basketball? You look really stressed out, it might help relieve you a bit. For old time's sake?"

"There's a court in here?" Kuroko didn't know that. He hasn't played any basketball since they graduated... It would be nice to play again. "I wouldn't mind."

"Do you think I or any of the others would come if there wasn't one?" Kagami joked, "Let's go play then. You and me one-on-one."

"I can't wait to lose." Kuroko joked as well. Out of all the times they've done one on one, Kuroko's never won.

"Since when did you become so negative? Maybe a meteor will fall down on me and you'll win?" Kagami joked back, remembering when Kuroko told the team the same thing to try to motivate them, even though they were all unimpressed by it.

"And what, this cruise will become the titanic?" Kuroko joked back, playfully shoving Kagami even if the other barely budged.

"It doesn't have to be a big meteor. It can be a small one that could knock me out! See how negative you are? Geez~" Kagami laughed back. At least he had managed to cheer up Kuroko a bit. The other seemed really down so Kagami was glad he could do something about it.

"Okay, let just get to the court. Lead the way~" Kuroko smiled a little.

And Kagami did. While on their way, the two reminisced the past and joked around, Kagami's goal of cheering Kuroko up - a success. Even if for a little bit.

When the two finally reached the sports area of the cruise, they spotted many sporting courts along heir way. tennis, football, hockey and more! They walked down to the end of the hallway when they finally spotted a basketball court. However, they were surprised that somebody was already there playing alone.

"Takao-kun?" Kuroko called out to the other. How long has Takao been playing already?

Takao jumped up, startled, but when he turned around he saw Kuroko and Kagami walking into the court. "Yo~ Did you come to play too?"

"Of course. Why else would we come?" He asked with a smile. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all but if you wanna have a match then we're missing one person."

"Well, I don't know where anyone is except Kise-kun but he's.." Kuroko sighed. "Got anyone in mind?"

"I asked Shin-chan to come with me but he said something about meeting Akashi." When Takao came to invite him the green head was already on the phone.

Akashi? Why would they meet up? Maybe they wanted to catch up. "I see.. I don't know where Murasakibara is. Does anyone know?"

"Probably in a restaurant or somethin'" Kagami sighed, "It doesn't matter. The two of you can play against m-"

"One against two? I don't think that would be fair."

Kagami froze when he heard the familiar voice. His body barely turned around to see who it is. "Yo!" Aomine greeted with a smirk, moving his hand for Takao to throw him the ball. The raven head did and Aomine began spinning it on his finger.

"Two against two. How about that?"

"I guess that's fair. As long as Kagami-kun doesn't pair up with Aomine-kun." Kuroko smiled. Now they had an even number. But now he's worried about Kagami..

"I'm not playing if HE'S here!" Kagami folded his hands.

"Kagami-kun, please. I just want to play a game. Can't you just put your worries to the side for one game?" Kuroko asked while looking at his best friend.

Kagami's eyes moved from the puppy eyed Kuroko to a smirking Aomine. Kuroko then Aomine, Kuroko then Aomine. "Okay but on one condition. You'll be my partner." Kagami walked up to Kuroko to stand beside him, acting tough but was actually hoping Kuroko would be his shield of protection.

"Fine with me as long as we play. I won't go easy on you Tetsu."

"Good." Kuroko looked at Aomine before smiling at Kagami. "Thank you, Kagami-kun. Let's just have fun okay?"

"Now you owe me 1 year of Maji Burger!" Kagami said before lining up to begin. The match began and surprisingly or not surprisingly the match was evened out. Aomine and Kagami went all out, leaving little space for Kuroko and Takao to even do anything. Since it was only him and Kagami, Kuroko had a hard time using his misdirection but since he didn't play in a while he didn't mind. Basketball erased all of his worries and somehow helped him calm down. It always did whenever he was uncertain and troubled.

Eventually the match ended with Aomine and Takao as the victors. "Shit! We'll definitely win next time!"

"Yeah. I'd like to see that happen." Kuroko panted out but he was smiling. He wiped his forehead and looked around. A court like this should have water right? "Good game though."

"Good game Tetsu." Aomine apprached Kuroko and the two bumped fists. Meanwhile, Kagami and Takao walked over to where the towels were. "Catch." Kagami threw one to Kuroko but not to the tanned male.

"What about me?"

"Huh? You were there? Didn't see you." Kagami brushed him off, wiping the sweat from his forehead with one of the towels.

Aomine sighed, "I love you too~"

Kagami immediately blushed. "Did you hear something Takao? I sure didn't!" Kagami said and Takao giggled, but the raven head did throw Aomine a towel since Kagami didn't.

"Here's some water too." Takao offered.

"Toss me water too." Kuroko used the towel to wipe his face. Basketball was always such a good way to relieve himself of stress. He was glad he could just stop and play a game for once. It was actually fun…

"Catch." Takao threw the bottle and Kuroko caught it.

Kuroko drank some of the water and used some of it to pour onto his hair. He sighed at the cold before using his towel to wipe it up. Basketball was fun and all, but now he had to continue his search for Akashi. He hasn't even said hi to him yet or anything. "Thanks for the game guys, but I really got to get going." He told the other three.

"Already? Why don't you hang out with us a bit more?" Aomine curiously asked while Kagami, after hearing that Kuroko would leave, was sneaking out of the gym. He did hand signs, pleading for Kuroko not to tell on him (like he always does).

"Nah. You can continue playing with Kagami-kun and Takao-kun." Kuroko said with a shrug. "I got to find Akashi."

Aomine pouted while Takao noticed Kagami's figure disappearing in the distance. "No helping it then. See you around Tetsu."

"See ya." Kuroko put the towel and bottle down and waved goodbye before he left. Now to find Akashi and find out where he is. He was bored now that he wasn't doing anything and he wondered if Akashi would find something fun they could do. It was a cruise after all.

* * *

 **Author notes**

-Notes are in the 'Omake 2'-

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	32. Omake 2

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

In their last year of high school, something miraculous happened to the red and blue haired duo. Akashi's father, who was a busy businessman, was going on a weeklong business trip! We all know what that means right? Of course Akashi didn't hesitate to call Kuroko and invite him over for the week. It was the perfect opportunity to spend time alone with his lover~

Kuroko knew that Akashi would use this trip as an excuse to make a move on him. It wouldn't be his Akashi if he didn't after all. However he still went to Akashi's house a little while after Akashi's father left. He couldn't just say no to a week alone with his Akashi.

With a bag full of clothes in hand, Kuroko knocked on the door. He expected a maid or butler to open the door, but this time it was Akashi. Had he been waiting for him? "Hello Seijuuro." He smiled at the other.

"Hello love~ You look marvelous as always~" Akashi slightly bowed, making Kuroko blush right away. The bluenette could already see and feel how the rest of the week was gonna play out, not just by the little gesture but also because of the way everything was prepared, and by that he didn't mean only the house but Akashi himself as well.

"Seijuuro is still so teasing." Kuroko pouted as the other straightened himself. "So can I come in or are we going to be outside all day~?"

"Are you that excited to be with yours truly? Don't worry love. I promise I'll fulfill all of your needs~" Akashi teased as two maids walked over to Kuroko, bowed, and then took his bags away. "They'll take your bags to my room."

"More like I'm fulfilling your needs." Kuroko huffed playfully. "Alright... So we aren't going to your room first? So what are we doing then?"

"We could if you want but did you eat already?" Akashi's father left at night and it was already 8 p.m. so Akashi wasn't sure if Kuroko had dinner yet.

"If dinner's already made, I won't mind eating." Kuroko nodded, walking further into the house so Akashi could close the door.

Akashi smiled, closing the door before joining his lover on their way to the kitchen. The house is just like a huge maze so he'll have to guide Kuroko there. "The maids already prepared everything, your favorite meal as well~"

"Really?" Kuroko asked teasingly. "My favorite meal? What would that be Seijuuro~?" He asked to test the other.

Akashi smirked, knowing his lover was testing him. "Well of course its vanilla milkshake." The redhead sighed. "It's unhealthy Tetsuya and not good for your body. No matter how many times I say this, you still drink it. You have to try other things to see if you'll like them. You can't only live off of vanilla milkshake."

When Kuroko was about to speak in protest, Akashi placed his finger on his lips to stop him, "And no. That doesn't count as a meal. It's more of a drink than actual food."

"Let me have something to spoil me." Kuroko pouted and moved away from Akashi teasingly. "Don't you like spoiling me?"

"Yes I do but not when its harming your health. If you keep drinking it, I'll have to stop the production of that wretched drink in the whole of Japan." Akashi teased back, but while Kuroko was only teasing a little bit, Kuroko knew that Akashi was fully capable of doing what he said.

"Please don't. You'll get so many enemies and complaints. Not just from me either." Kuroko didn't want the other to actually do it.

Akashi chuckled, "Love I was just joking. However, if you continue to drink it every day then I would have to take action~ Who knows~ Maybe one day you won't be able to buy it anymore~" Not liking the distance, Akashi moved closer to his lover.

"I don't like the thought of that." Kuroko said, still teasingly moving away from Akashi as he got closer. "I wouldn't be very happy." He pouted.

Akashi sighed, "How about... you get to drink it once a week. That would be fair no?" When Kuroko moved away, Akashi got closer again.

"Once a week? One out of seven days? That's not fair." Kuroko said. "How about twice a week?" He offered.

"Still too much. Once a week and that's that." Akashi insisted. Kuroko is already drinking the milkshake every day. By now it's almost like an addiction. An addiction Akashi intends to put a stop to. However, he knew his date wouldn't budge in so easily so...

"How about this. If you drink it only once a week, I'll give you the present I have for you upstairs."

"Present?" Kuroko asked with both surprise and interest. He was curious of what this present could be. "What is it?"

Akashi chuckled again, his date was so amusing. Amusing him to no end. "I can't tell you love and I can't give it to you. Although if you start drinking vanilla milkshake only once a week then I'll consider giving it to you~"

Kuroko pouted as he thought. Would it be worth it? What if the present was bad? What if there wasn't a present at all? "If it isn't a good present, the deal's off. But fine. Once a week then…"

"Have I ever given you a 'bad present'? I'm hurt Tetsuya." Akashi teased, acting as if he was offended and saddened by Kuroko's words.

"Maybe~" Kuroko teased. "Now can we hurry and eat dinner?" He was really curious about the present.

Akashi smiled and leaned in to place a loving kiss on Kuroko's cheek, "Patience is a virtue love but since you're this excited I guess it can't be helped." and so the two lovers finally reached the dinning room where they sat and began to eat once the maids and butlers served them their food.

While he was eating Kuroko noticed some of the maids blushing while secretly glancing at him. When he would catch one of them staring with a blush, they would just look away with red faces. Did he do something? Or perhaps they remember the first time he came to the house? What a great first impression he left... great.

When most of them weren't looking, Kuroko leaned over to Akashi to whisper. "Do they remember my first time here? It's been so long, and I left such a bad impression..." He murmured worriedly.

"Who knows~ I wouldn't be surprised if they remember since you made such a grant and unforgettable first impression." Akashi teased, finding the fact that the maids blushed at his lover amusing. But of course his poor date still doesn't know why. Akashi decided that he'll play along and see how things play out for now.

"I didn't think they'd still remember..." Kuroko didn't go to Akashi's house often since it was awkward with Akashi's dad somehow always around when he was there. "What should I do?"

"Be yourself. There's nothing you can really do to make them forget." Akashi mused as he cut a piece of his salmon and ate it. Meanwhile, a maid approached the bluenette, "K-Kuroko-sama w-would you like some more water? o-or maybe something else?"

Be himself? Kuroko looked over at the maid and smiled a little. "No thank you. I'm fine with what I have." Was that alright?

"A-Ah... I apologize for interrupting your m-meal Kuroko-sama. Please forgive me." The maid quickly bowed before she quickly walked over to the kitchen and closed the door behind her. The scene made Akashi chuckle in delight, "I didn't know Tetsuya could be this rude to a lady~"

"How was I rude?" Kuroko asked with surprise. He was rude? No, he had to apologize! "Why do I mess up at this house?"

"Love, you amuse me to no end~ You see, this house follows a certain etiquette of the higher class you could say. Everything here has an order. For example, look at how your forks and spoons are placed on the table. There are rules you have to follow and if you don't, then you're considered rude." Akashi mused as he took another bite of his food.

"B-But I don't know anything about those things!" Kuroko stressed, covering his face with his hands. He's been so rude this whole time. "I'm sorry Seijuuro. I should have asked if there were specific things I needed to do."

"There's no need to apologize. I find some of those rules ridiculous anyway. Just be yourself. That's the Tetsuya I love." Akashi raised his hands to touch Kuroko's, making him show his face. "Okay?"

"Okay... I hope they don't think too badly of me. I didn't mean to be rude." Kuroko frowned. "I'm done though. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah." The redhead wiped his mouth with a tissue, standing up and then pushing his chair in, showing Kuroko how its done 'politely'. The bluenette followed and copied Akashi's movements with some maids watching. Although he stood up 'politely', why is it that the maids are still blushing? It is really the etiquette or could it be something more?

After eating, Akashi led Kuroko to his room, leading him through the many corridors and hallways of the large mansion. When they finally arrived, Kuroko threw himself on Akashi's bed as the redhead closed the doors behind them.

Kuroko sighed as he snuggled into Akashi's bed. "I hope you don't do anything on these blankets." He said, hinting at something specific with a teasing smirk.

Akashi got the clue and walked over to the bed, throwing himself on it next to the bluenette, "What do you mean Tetsuya?" He asked, acting innocent.

"You know what I mean. I'm more innocent than you, so you should know." Kuroko said. He turned to face Akashi. "So where's my present?"

"I don't know. Should I really give it to you? You think of me as such a big pervert even though it was you who thought about it first~" Sex was the last thing Akashi had on his mind when they came into the room unlike a certain bluenette. He didn't think about it, not at all~

"I was only joking with you." Kuroko pouted and sat up. "Please? We made a deal. You have to give it."

Akashi smiled before sitting up as well, "If you insist love~" He moved to the side to get a small bell that was on the side table. He rang it and as soon as he did, two maids entered the room with a garment bag. Yet again, Kuroko noticed blushes on their faces but only... somehow these two maids were blushing even more than the others.

The two maids approached them, "Here is the package you requested young master." and placed the garment bag on the bed next to Akashi. One of the maids fidgeted with the end of her skirt, gathering up the courage to speak up, "Y-You have a v-very unique taste Kuroko-sama." But as soon as she said it, the other maid put her hand on her mouth.

"M-My apologies Kuroko-sama. She's a new trainee and forgot her manners. P-Please excuse us." And with that, the two maids left, leaving a confused Kuroko.

"Seijuuro... what do they mean?" Kuroko asked and looked at the bag. Was that his present? He felt more suspicious than excited. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Why don't you see for yourself?" Akashi turned around, picking up the garment bag before carefully handing it over to Kuroko. When he handed the bag to Kuroko, one item accidentally fell out of it and onto the floor. Kuroko looked down but he saw... cat ears?

Kuroko leaned down to pick up the cat ears. Why were they the same color as his hair? He suddenly dropped the cat ears onto the bed and opened the bag completely. A collar, a cat tail, bunny ears and a little fluffy tail... He looked up at Akashi for an explanation.

"Do you like it that much that you're speechless love? I picked it up just for you." Akashi smirked, more than amused by Kuroko's first reaction. Well, it shouldn't have come as such a big surprise since they did talk about it before.

Kuroko didn't know whether to be shocked or angry or shy. Akashi had really been wanting to do this huh? He remember talking about it during their first year of high school, but he didn't think they'd actually do it. "M-Maybe I should leave.." He didn't want to awaken the Akashi beast.

When Kuroko was about to stand up, he barely got up the bed when Akashi grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. When Kuroko opened his eyes again, he found himself pinned down on the bed with Akashi hovering above him. "Leaving already? We have the whole week to ourselves. Let's make the most of it."

Kuroko felt like he was going to be in pain all week from sore hips... "How long have you been planning this?"

"For a while now~ But now that the opportunity has presented itself, I can finally see a neko Tetsuya~" Akashi smirked, moving his hand to stroke Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko pouted a little as he stared up at Akashi. "Seijuuro is such a pervert and a beast."

"Only to you love. You seduce me in every little thing you do that I can't help myself. In the end its all your fault and now you have to face the consequences." He moved his hand to hold Kuroko's sensitive spot on the ear while leaning down closer.

Kuroko shuddered a little and he leaned further into the bed, away from Akashi. "Don't be unfair Seijuuro~ You kind of seduce me too.. sometimes."

"I do?" Akashi stopped nibbling on Kuroko's ear. "Its hard to tell because Tetsuya is so shy~ I never get a reaction~ Tell me more~" Akashi's smirk widened as he leaned in closer to Kuroko's face, their noses almost touching.

"N-No thanks. There's nothing more to it. I'm not a pervert like Seijuuro after all." Kuroko said quickly.

"I'm hurt Tetsuya. Are you saying you don't think about me at all?" Akashi's smile fell as he pushed himself up a bit but still hovered over the bluenette. "You don't fine me attractive at all?" Akashi leaned closer again and let himself fall down on his lover, embracing him. "I wonder what would happen if I left. Would Tetsuya even miss me?" Akashi asked with a saddened tone, although he acted this way, he was smiling and smirking, putting up a little show just to see what Kuroko would say.

"Of course I'd miss you!" Kuroko insisted, returning the embrace. "I love Seijuuro, I don't want him to leave." He added with a frown.

"Not convincing enough. Tetsuya needs to put all of his love and passion for me into his words otherwise I won't believe him." Akashi faked a sob but Kuroko wouldn't know that its fake since the two were in an embrace.

"I really do love Seijuuro. Please believe me." Kuroko said worriedly. "I'd do anything to prove it to you Seijuuro."

"Then tell me how you feel. How do I make you feel? I want to know more Tetsuya. What do you think of me when you see me in school and outside of school? I want you to describe your emotions to me and then I'll be able to believe you."

"Everywhere is the same. Whenever I see you, it makes me feel happiness. You always make me happy even if you aren't even looking at me. Just being in the same room together makes my heart beat fast. I miss you when you aren't there and I get excited whenever I see your texts or calls." Kuroko admitted. "Is that enough?"

Akashi smiled warmly but again, it wasn't as if Kuroko could see. Akashi finally heard the words he wanted Kuroko to say for so long. It's always been eating at him in a way since his Kuroko shows very little emotion so its always Akashi who instigates. However, now Akashi is calm and feels... loved. He tightened his embrace.

However, there was also one little thing Akashi desperately wants to see. "No." Akashi faked another sob. "I'm willing to forgive Tetsuya only on one condition, and that is that you wear the presents I got you."

Kuroko hesitated and thought for a moment. He really didn't want to wear such embarrassing things... But he loved Akashi enough to do it. "Fine.. I'll do it." He said with a small sigh.

Akashi smirked, pushing himself up so that he could see Kuroko's face. "I think Tetsuya will make a very cute kitty~ Or a bunny?" Akashi thought hard, "I vote for the kitty~"

Kuroko sighed, wondering if Akashi was even upset during that whole exchange. "Fine. Cat it is then."

Akashi couldn't wait and enthusiastically took the two costumes out of the bag. Both of the costumes were in teal blue color to match Kuroko's hair, but... they were a little too revealing. Kuroko sighed one more time, finally understanding why the maids and everyone else in the house blushed when they saw him. Its not enough that he created the image of a 'sexual predator' as his first impression but now as well? This house hates him, that's for sure.

"Here, take this and this. Do you want to change in the bathroom? Or I don't mind that you change here~" Akashi teased.

"I'm changing in the bathroom." Kuroko said immediately. If he changed in the room, Akashi wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him. He got up and took the cat costume before heading to the bathroom, locking the door once he closed it. Why did his boyfriend have to be so perverted?

It was then when Kuroko began changing that he noticed just how revealing the costume is. There was nothing to hide his body except in a few places, and because of that it was vey easy and quick to change into. Once Kuroko was done he put on the ears and the tail - the last touches. However, suddenly he was startled with a knock, "Done yet?"

"G-Give me a moment." Kuroko needed to brace himself for what he's about to do. He just hopes he doesn't regret it. He slowly opened the door and walked out.

When Akashi caught sight of the bluenette, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He watched amusingly as Kuroko tried to cover some parts of his body that were showing, blushing red. But there was silence and Akashi wasn't saying anything, making Kuroko nervous.

"I-Is it not what you wanted?" He asked nervously. Maybe Akashi didn't like the neko look at all? Should he change?

"On the contrary. It's everything I've wanted." Akashi swiftly moved and grabbed Kuroko's hand, pulling him closer to himself. "It suits you even better than in my dreams. Now Tetsuya say 'nyaaa'~"

In his dreams?! Kuroko stared at Akashi, unsure of what to think of that comment. "I-I'm not doing that.."

"You'll have to~ What's a kitty costume without a 'nyaaa'~?" Akashi teased, touching Kuroko's hair and then the tail. Since the costume was the same colour as the bluenette's hair, it really seemed more realistic.

Kuroko pouted and looked away from the other. He was only doing this to prove that he loved Akashi... "N..Nya.."

"I didn't hear you~" Akashi teased, leaning in closer.

"This is way too embarrassing." Kuroko groaned, avoiding Akashi's gaze.

"It may be but aren't things like this those that you would only do with your loved one? There's no need to be shy around me~ Nobody else will see or hear you. Just me." Akashi placed his finger on Kuroko's chin, successfully moving it so that their eyes locked.

"The maids can hear." Kuroko frowned. "They heard us last time after all."

"That was a special circumstance. Besides, its not like you'll scream and beg me to do things to you this time right~?" Akashi teased.

"T-That only happened because-!" Kuroko stopped and frowned. "...F-Fine.. can we at least go to the bed now?" They were still by the bathroom door after all.

"As you wish princess- or rather kitty~" Akashi teased as he suddenly picked up his date bridal style and carried him to the bed. Akashi threw the bluenette on the bed before he leaned down to hover over the other again. "I think you're a bit too full of yourself. Giving me orders like that~ Bad kitties have to be punished~"

Akashi sure did like this... who knew he had such a hidden kink? "B-Bad kitty? Please don't spray me with water or something.." Kuroko would often hear about cat owners spraying water at their cats to punish them. Hopefully Akashi wouldn't get that serious.

"Why would I do that~?" Akashi teased as he placed his hands on Kuroko's chest, one of the parts of his body that isn't covered by the costume.

"B-Because I'm a cat? A bad one too apparently.." Kuroko placed his hands over Akashi, trying not to shudder at the skin contact.

"Hmmm~ You're a bad kitty but I don't feel like dropping water on you~ Instead, you'll do what I say. That sounds much better." Akashi smirked as he spread his hands over Kuroko's chest and began moving them.

Kuroko pouted but didn't argue. He removed his hands as well. "I guess that's better than being drenched.."

Akashi's cold hands moved over Kuroko's bare body until they reached two pink buds. Since Kuroko surrendered himself, he's vulnerable to anything Akashi does. "I want you to keep purring 'nyaa~'"

Kuroko's hands gripped the blanket underneath them but once again, he didn't argue with Akashi. "...N..Nyaa.." He murmured, more focused on the touch than what he was agreeing to do.

"Good kitty~" Akashi smirked as he began playing with the two nubs, watching Kuroko for his reaction. He leaned down closer to Kuroko to get a better view.

Kuroko shook a little at the pleasure but he didn't let out any sounds, not even the "nya" Akashi wanted to keep hearing from him.

And it made Akashi even more eager to do things to the poor bluenette. He leaned in closer, moving to the side to lick Kuroko's ear.

"Seijuuro.." Kuroko breathed out, placing his hands on Akashi's shoulders as he leaned closer. Usually Akashi would be moving on by now... He wouldn't be playing with one part of his body slowly like this.

Akashi licked the ear again before leaning in closer, "What is it love?" He whispered into Kuroko's ear, however, since he licked it before and the ear was still wet, Kuroko could feel Akashi's cold breath on his ear.

Kuroko bit his lip and tried to focus on just speaking. "C-Can't you go a little faster?"

"Why? Don't you like my touches kitty~? Besides I'm not hearing enough of 'nyaa~'" Akashi whispered, licking Kuroko's ear again before biting it lightly.

"B-But.." Kuroko sighed and closed his eyes. He will never do this again! "P-Please continue.. nyaa?"

"If you think that's enough, you're dead wrong. Just one 'nyaa' won't get me to speed up love~ On the contrary, it will slow me down even more~" Akashi teased, amused by Kuroko's attempts to try to get his way.

"S-Seijuuro please?" Kuroko frowned, staring up at the other. "Not even for your kitty?"

"No." He shot back right away. "The bad kitty has to earn it otherwise I'll be slower and slower."

"How do I earn it then?" Kuroko asked. "Please tell me what to do.."

"Didn't I already tell you? I won't repeat it again~" Akashi teased further, slowing his pace on the pink buds on purpose.

Kuroko whimpered a little. He really wanted Akashi to continue and do more. "Nn.." This was really too embarrassing. "Nyaah.." He said while slightly arching into Akashi's hands.

"More." Akashi's pace fastened a bit but it still wasn't enough.

"P-Please.. nyaa.." Kuroko blushed red but he didn't give up just yet.

"Still not enough." But Akashi was just as determined not to give up.

"S-Sei, please!" Kuroko whimpered aloud.

Akashi smirked, "I told you what you have to do love. When I hear the word many times, then I'll fasten up."

"B-But I keep doing it and you aren't getting any faster." Kuroko frowned. He really wanted more.

"Because you only say it once~ I want you to repeat it over and over until I'm satisfied. Do it or you get nothing~" Akashi slowed down his pace again.

Kuroko whined at the tortuous pace. Why did he always have to do things like this? "Nyaa nya.."

Akashi chuckled, his date was so cute. "More~" Akashi fastened his pace up but just a bit.

Kuroko swore in his mind that if Akashi didn't continue soon, he'd be walking out that door. But for now he just continued repeating what Akashi wanted to hear.

Content now that he received what he wanted, Akashi fastened up his pace and began advancing further. His hand travelled down until he touched the bluenette's hard member, making him wince.

"Seijuuro.." Kuroko moved his hips, trying to move them towards Akashi's hand more. "Please.. nyaah.."

Akashi did as he was told and fastened his pace, all the while observing his lover's lovely reactions. He looked so cute in the kitty costume that the redhead couldn't help himself.

Kuroko couldn't help but make a few sounds as the pleasure grew. It was embarrassing because his moans would mix with his "nya"s. He couldn't stop meowing though, not unless he wanted Akashi to stop.

By each passing minute, Akashi was getting more and more aroused. He couldn't hold back anymore. He moved his other hand to Kuroko's entrance, inserting one finger inside, all the while his other hand still maintained its hold on the hard member.

Kuroko opened his eyes in surprise and looked up at Akashi. He didn't complain though and just squirmed, feeling it move inside him. He gripped the bed hard, purring a little at the pleasure.

After the first finger came the second and then the third. Akashi noticed Kuroko clench on the sheets but then when he found the sweet spot, Kuroko moaned out loud in pleasure.

"Seijuuro.. please, I need.." Kuroko didn't know how much longer he could wait. "Please.."

"As you wish love~" Akashi took out his fingers and took off his shirt, his pants soon followed. He positioned his member in front of Kuroko's entrance before slowly pushing in.

Kuroko closed his eyes again and relaxed, sighing a little to keep his breathing steady. He glanced up at Akashi to see the face he was making. He smiled at the view. He always liked seeing Akashi when he had some red cheeks, but that was because of the pleasure or heat. It was all the same to Kuroko.

The redhead stopped, waiting for Kuroko to adjust before he could move. He leaned down to place a small kiss on Kuroko's lips, before it escalated and the two kissed ferociously.

Kuroko reached up and wrapped his arms around Akashi's shoulders. He knew he wouldn't win at the kiss but he still enjoyed biting and nipping at the other's tongue and lips.

And just as Kuroko predicted, Akashi dominated the kiss, not letting Kuroko even grasp for air. When he did, Kuroko didn't get much time before Akashi captured his lips into another passionate kiss.

Kuroko tightened his hold while starting to move his hips, trying to tell Akashi to move now. He's already adjusted and he wanted more already.

Akashi obliged and started moving. He moved, trying to hit that sweet spot every time, succeeding in making waves of pleasure hit the bluenette. Although what surprised and pleased Akashi was that while the other was moaning and screaming, he kept on repeating 'nyaa~'.

Kuroko didn't even realize he was still making those sounds. He was too pleased to notice, or to care. He just tightened his hold on Akashi, burying his face into the others neck to try and muffle his sounds.

Akashi couldn't contain his amusement so he leaned down and bit Kuroko on the shoulder, making him moan out in pleasure. Not only did he moan but he also did the cat sound which turned Akashi on even more. His date is so sexy and cute that its unbearable.

Kuroko panted into the others ear, feeling breathless from all the sounds he was making and the pleasure he was receiving. "I-I.. can't believe we're.. doing this.."

Akashi leaned in closer to Kuroko's and whispered, "Believe it~" before giving a long lick to the bluenette's ear. The pleasure was intensifying by each second and Kuroko knew he wouldn't last long.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile at his bluntness. "I will then.." He mumbled, closing his eyes tightly when he felt another press against his sweet spot.

There was more and more pleasure as Akashi fastened up his movements, both of them climaxing at the same time. They rode the last waves of pleasure before they both threw themselves down onto the bed, panting from their activities.

"Tetsuya, you are one sexy kitty~" Akashi teased in between his pants.

Kuroko pouted and lightly hit the others back. "Never again.. no way. No." He said simply.

"Why not?" Akashi pushed himself to the side so that he could see is lover. "We still have the bunny costume you know~ And I won't take no for an answer."

Kuroko blushed and shook his head immediately. "N-No, no bunny! I don't even know where the tail goes…"

"You know love, I was actually going easy on you." Akashi pushed himself closer to the bluenette, until he was close enough to embrace him. "The cat tail did come in two versions. One is the one you wore but the other..." He leaned in to whisper the rest.

Kuroko couldn't stop his face from becoming a dark red. Even his ears were red! "N-No.. no way. You didn't get that right?" He asked with worry. He didn't see it in the bag but that didn't mean Akashi could be hiding something.

"Of course I did. Everything for my Tetsuya~" Akashi mused as he moved his hand to Kuroko's chest that was bare, "Perhaps we could use that one next time?"

"N-No, definitely not!" Kuroko said quickly in embarrassment. "Not that.."

Akashi smirked, snuggling closer to his lover, "Why not? I know you want to Tetsuya~" Akashi reached down for the tail and raised it up to Kuroko's face, brushing it against him.

Kuroko shook his head. "No, I refuse.. I don't want to do that... It's.. It's weird."

Akashi sighed, "Then as a compensation you'll have to wear the bunny suit." Akashi leaned over to reach out for the bag that was beside the bed and took out the bunny costume. He held it above them to show it to his lover. The costume was pink and just like the cat... very revealing.

"Seijuuro... These are all so.. revealing." Kuroko said, staring at the costume. "U-Um.. I don't think I can get up to change..." He said as an excuse. He really didn't want to change into a more embarrassing costume.

"Is that so? Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Akashi said with a smirk, seeing right through his lover as usual, earning a pout from Kuroko.

"No no.. that's not necessary... Let's just forget about the costumes?" Kuroko suggested with hope.

"Does that mean you don't love me as much as you say?" Akashi put his acting skills to use again, acting hurt. "If that's the case then I guess I can't make Tetsuya put on this costume for me."

"O-Okay, I'll put it on!" Kuroko said quickly. He didn't want Akashi to be upset. "I'll put it on.."

"Then let me help you." Akashi's mood took a sharp turn as he helped Kuroko put on the costume. Akashi took the small bunny tail and put it on Kuroko, stretching the strap and then letting it go so that it hit Kuroko's bottom. "My Tetsuya~ Maybe the bunny costume suits you better?" Akashi admired the sight before him, in deep thought over the issue which one suits Kuroko more.

Kuroko whined a little but the strap didn't actually hurt too much. "Please.. just continue." If he couldn't change Akashi's mind about the costumes, he mind as well put his all into it.

And so Akashi did 'continue'. The two went at it for another hour before slumping down on the bed in exhaustion. Kuroko has to give it to Akashi, even though it was their second round, the redhead had the same passion and energy as in the beginning.

"Tetsuya is really the only one for me." Akashi said as he panted, looking up at the ceiling.

Kuroko panted heavily, taking longer to be able to say anything. "Seijuuro too... but he's such a beast in bed.. I don't know if I can handle this any longer~" He joked.

"Why am I always the beast? It takes another beast to handle one~" Akashi teased back but he meant every word he said. Kuroko would always act innocent but in all truth, he's just like Akashi. The only difference is that Akashi doesn't conceal it while Kuroko does.

"I'm not a beast." Kuroko pouted and playfully turned away. "Seijuuro will always be the beast~"

"Hoo~" Akashi used the chance to wrap his arms around his lover from behind, embracing him tightly. "Remember that time when you..."

*what was said is too explicit to be shown*

"And that time when you-"

"O-Okay!" Kuroko said. "No more. Don't say anything else or else you won't ever get some from me again." He pouted.

You would say that even after what I just told you? It was you who-"

"I heard the first time." Kuroko said quickly. "But because I said so, you have to listen~"

Akashi sighed before tiredly leaning onto his lover, placing his head next to the crook of Kuroko's neck so that the other would feel his cold breaths tickle his neck. "So cruel~"

Kuroko tried to ignore it and just continued pouting. "I'm not cruel~ Don't exaggerate."

"Cruel~ But cute~" Akashi tightened the hold on his lover. "Even though I know Tetsuya loves me, I just had to make you put on those costumes. I'm happy to know just to what extend you would go to prove me wrong."

"Well yeah.. If you wanted me to put them on, I would. So long as they aren't.. like the ones you described earlier." Kuroko said, feeling his cheeks heat up again at the memory. Never. He would never do that with a costume.

"We'll see who'll prevail at the end love." Akashi wouldn't give up on that idea just yet, but for now all he wanted was to be with his lover and lay down in bed.

"It'll be me." Kuroko claimed confidently, smiling a little. "I won't let you have any more love sessions if I don't win~"

"I know you wouldn't do that, so this type of a threat doesn't work."

"Meanie." Kuroko pouted and snuggled into Akashi. "Just let me sleep. I'm sore after those two rounds.."

Akashi smiled, holding onto Kuroko tightly. Now long after, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Not caring about anything else but each other.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a third person had arrived to their room while they were sleeping. Kise had heard that Akashi's father left for a trip and he wanted to use this opportunity to convince Akashi to play some basketball with everyone. If he went, Kuroko would go too so it was two in one! However he forgot to think about how those two were still a couple and would probably want to use this time for other things.

So Kise couldn't be surprised when he opened the door to Akashi's room, expecting him to be reading or something, but in return got a sight of the duo snuggling. They were covered with a blanket, but Kise was sure they weren't wearing clothes since their shoulders were bare. Another hint was that Kuroko was still wearing some bunny ears and both of their hair was so disheveled. Kuroko also had marks all over his shoulders and neck-

Kise decided that was enough and shut the door quietly, leaving the house as quick as he could.

The two lovers were sleeping so peacefully that they slept until late morning. Akashi was the first to wake up, stroking Kuroko's messy hair gently before walking off to the bathroom. However, just when Akashi had left, someone knocked on the doors, asking for permission to enter. When no permission was given, the maids were beginning to worry, opening the doors despite no answer.

When they opened the doors, their faces immediately turned tomato red. They didn't dare go in any further but instead peeked through a small gap of the opened doors. Just as they were staring at the poor bluenette, he began waking up. Kuroko sat up and pat the space beside him, looking for Akashi who wasn't there.

However instead of Akashi, his eyes noticed something else peeking from behind the doors, immediately waking him up. "Kyaaaaa!" One of the maids screeched before the other maid immediately closed the doors.

That maids shout definitely woke Kuroko up completely. So someone was actually peeking on him?! Where the heck was Akashi?! He covered his red face as he heard the bathroom door opening and out came Akashi. "Seijuuro! Someone..." He was too embarrassed to say.

"Saw you?" Instead of asking what had happened, Akashi was amused by the whole situation. He heard the maid's scream and immediately knew what it was. They saw his dear lover in the cute bunny costume. "Don't worry Tetsuya, I'm sure they were overwhelmed by how cute you look~"

Kuroko frowned while blushing red. He took the ears off and threw them at Akashi. "Stop smirking! Being seen is embarrassing!"

Akashi held in his laugh but couldn't his widening smile. "I don't see what's wrong with it. You're cute." Akashi teased as he walked over to the bed. Soon after, there was another knock on the door.

"Don't you answer that." Kuroko said sternly. It's probably the maid again or something. Either way, he didn't want anyone else seeing him like this.

Akashi was this close to giving them the permission to enter but didn't. "Yes?" Akashi asked but the person behind the doors remained quiet for a while before speaking up, "I-I'm terribly sorry Kuroko-sama. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to walk on you... Y-You looked very erotic and b-beautiful!" The maid blushed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to insult the way you dress Kuroko-sama. It won't happen again, I swear!" and then the two heard footsteps of the maid running off behind the doors.

"Erotic.. beautiful.." Kuroko felt like his soul just flew away. He laid down and covered his face. "I'm never doing costumes again. And I mean it. I will literally break up with you if you make me do it again."

"You'll break up with me over the costumes? Is that what our love is worth?" Akashi sat down beside the bluenette who was completely covered up by the blanket.

"It's really embarrassing Seijuuro, you don't understand." Kuroko pouted like a kid. "You'd understand if I put you in a costume."

"Maybe I would but it wouldn't have the same effect. Unlike me, your body is much more beautiful." Akashi pulled on the blanket slightly so that he could see Kuroko's red face. "I can't match Tetsuya's beauty."

"So it shouldn't be a bad thing if you wear one. Why don't you wear cat ears and let me have my way with you?" Kuroko frowned.

"Because as I said, Tetsuya is way more erotic than me." Akashi mused as he pulled on the blanket again, pulling it all the way down up to Kuroko's chest. He then placed his hand on Kuroko's red and warm cheek. "How about I make it up to you with dinner? Just the two of us."

"It better be a good dinner." Kuroko pouted, looking up at Akashi. "And don't think that a fancy dinner will make it all up. You have to surprise me."

"Anything you desire love." Akashi assured as he leaned down to kiss his lover passionately. However, at that time there was another knock on the door before it opened. Behind it stood a maid that was carrying clean sheets but when she saw the two making out passionately, she immediately dropped the sheets, blushing tomato red.

When Kuroko saw her, he immediately broke the kiss. "I-It's not-" However, the maid quickly picked up her things and left with the speed of light, her face all red.

"I need to stay away from this house!" Kuroko covered his face again. It seems like someone always catches him doing something in here with Akashi.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJURO! 20.12!**

 **MANY THANKS TO Kuroko-SenPaille, simsimchocolatte, Kuro13Dead, Rinfantasy, ShinseiShinwa, SasukoUchmaki2012, Akashi Seiko-chan, yukino76, A. Seijuro, lambtastic, Roseheart37819 and kuroyuki01 FOR REVIEWING!**

 **Please go check out our profile! We have a poll up and you can vote for the genre we'll do for our next story! There's still plenty of time, but we would like more votes!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI! MY BBY! YOU ARE TOO PRECIOUS FOR THIS WORLD! XD Ehem~ Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY to another person~~ But I'll let my partner in crime reveal who that is XD

Hopefully you guys like our presents XD The new chapter with an omake! We promised to do the omake a long time ago! Hopefully, its what you guys thought it would be :) (Kuroko-SenPaille & A. Seijuro) Noooo! I'm so sorry! I didn't intend to sound mean! I just wanted to say that I didn't understand what you guys wrote. Sorry for sounding mean and rude :( *bows*

*WARNING* Please don't sit on your chairs/couches for too long while reading the story XD Roseheart37819 ended up burning the couch while reading the story! I never knew something like this is possible... *_* I hope you're okay Roseheart37819 :)

 **The Lucky Bell:** What about me? Ain't I precious? ;-; I'm a birthday boy too! No, you didn't read that last sentence wrong. It's my birthday today too c: Me and Sei are bday buddies ;3

(Little fun fact: I also took the personality test the knb creator made [I took it multiple times to make sure it wasn't just coincidence] and my personality is similar to Sei's. Well, maybe not to the internet but eh XD)

Please enjoy this chapter and omake! And I'm sorry if you guys don't like how Tetsuya is acting! D: he is being a meanie isn't he? ;-;

Oh wow please be careful! When you said burning couch, I didn't think you meant literally! D: Be careful everyone :c don't hurt yo selves. (See, Sei wouldn't say yo like me XD)

Pet Update: Um. Not much. Pup and Alaska are still here. Finny is still gone and I'm feeling better about Zeus.

WE WONT SEE YOU GUYS UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS SO MERRY CHRISTMAS. I know some of you might not celebrate it, so happy holidays to you guys c: I hope you all have a wonderful week :D

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	33. Chapter 31

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

When he had left the gym (sports part of the ship) he could swear he heard Aomine calling out to Kagami. The other probably noticed he made a run for it. Somehow it was amusing to watch but yet tiring as well. Hopefully they'll sort out their relationship soon.

Kuroko made his way to the upper deck where the restaurants and coffee shops were. The bluenette sighed, leaning on the railing while looking around.

He wondered where Akashi would have even gone. Maybe he went to a shop? A restaurant? Library? The possibilities are endless on a huge cruise like this. How was he ever going to find Akashi?

Just as he thought that, he turned his head and saw something familiar in the distance. He almost deadpanned when he realized it was definitely Akashi. His hair was so obvious; he was easy to find in crowds even if he was short. Okay so he found Akashi, what now? Approach? He considered approaching the other until he realized Akashi was also with Midorima. What were the two doing together? Catching up? Then he shouldn't interrupt... but he was bored…

Kuroko watched them from a distance, trying to lip read what they were talking about but with no luck. He tried to think of topics or things they could talk about but he really had no idea. Since Akashi and Midorima are friends since middle school, there are a lot of things to talk about.

Kuroko watched closely, using his talent of people reading. Noting Akashi smile many times.

He felt unpleasant when he saw Akashi smile so much. What was so interesting if it made Akashi smile this much? He didn't even smile this much when Kuroko was around. He considered going back to their room to sulk and wait for Akashi, but then a thought hit him as the duo started walking. He should follow them! Kuroko was bored and curious anyway plus he was a master at not gaining any attention.

Kuroko followed as Akashi and Midorima walked up to a huge fountain. The two stood there, probably parting before parting ways. Kuroko continued following Akashi who was heading to... a suits shop?

Why on earth would Akashi be buying a suit? There was no reason... Kuroko suddenly became irritated. He was probably buying a suit so he could go on a date! And who would he go with? Definitely not Kuroko! So who did that leave?

Kuroko moved so he could see into the shop without actually going inside. He couldn't believe Akashi was buying a suit just for his date with Momoi! He's gone for one day and Akashi assumes he can go on a date!

After what seemed like an eternity, Akashi left the shop. Akashi was probably inside for about 20 minutes but to Kuroko it felt like 2 hours. Was the suit really for a date? Well, there's only one way to find out, follow him!

Kuroko trailed after his target that walked up and outside. Kuroko watched as Akashi leaned on the railing, watching the sea as if waiting for someone. Then after a while Kuroko had found whom he was waiting for and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Kuroko had to hold back a growl as he watched Momoi approach Akashi with narrowed eyes. He knew it! It had to he a date! But then again if it was a date, why didn't Akashi buy the suit? Just like before, Kuroko stealthily made his way closer to the two in hopes of hearing their conversation. He still couldn't hear, but he had a better view.

They were smiling and talking like they were enjoying a good talk. At one point the two seemed worried before Akashi pulled out his phone. What did he need his phone for? He watched Akashi dial something in then put the phone onto his ear. Not even a second later, Kuroko's phone in his pocket started going off.

When Akashi had called his fiancé, Momoi could swear she heard a phone ringing nearby. "Do you hear that Akashi-kun?" She asked Akashi who listened in but just when he tried to, Kuroko had answered the phone. "Kuroko?"

The other couldn't answer for a few moments. He was literally face palming at the moment. All this time he could have CALLED Akashi? He forgot all about his phone! "Yes?"

Akashi was confused for a few seconds but then replied, "I heard from Momoi that you had a meeting with her but it was cancelled due to Kise's seasickness. Where are you now?"

"Oh, no where particular. Just by a random shop.." Kuroko tried not to lie as he looked around. "I played basketball with Kagami-kun and some of the other's earlier. It was fun. I wish you were there." He said to change the subject.

"Next time I could join you as well." He didn't play for a long time and basketball always did bring out old memories. Akashi smiled and so did Momoi before he replied, "Do you have any plans or should we meet in our room?"

"Let's meet in the room." Kuroko decided. "I've been wondering where you were. Where are you?" He asked just to avoid suspicion.

"I'm with Momoi on the top deck outside. We met for a drink." Akashi looked over at Momoi who smiled and leaned in, "Tetsu-kun! Is Ki-chan okay?" She asked with slight worry in her voice.

"Yeah he's fine." Kuroko answered simply. "Anyway, I guess I'll meet you at the room?" He asked Akashi.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." As soon as Akashi had said that, Kuroko hung up the phone, leaving Akashi even more confused. He looked over at Momoi and the two exchanged worried looks. "I hope Tetsu-kun is okay. I wonder what's troubling him."

Momoi fidgeted with her skirt in thought while Akashi looked up at the sky. As days pass by, the time is drawing ever closer.

Kuroko left the location in case Akashi accidentally spotted him. He started to make his way back to the room with a few unhappy thoughts. He couldn't believe he went out and met up with Momoi. He didn't even lie when he asked about it!

Kuroko walked down the corridors and finally into his room, or so he called it the 'walk of shame' for the one who is cheated on. He went inside the room and closed the doors. Since Akashi wasn't here yet, Kuroko decided to just rest on the bed. It was a stressful day, much more stressful than he thought. When he lay down on the bed, tiredness took over as he thought back on today's events.

He sighed as the memories went through his head. The cancelled plans, the basketball game, catching Akashi with Momoi... It was all giving him a headache. Kuroko groaned and turned over on the bed. He was tired but... he was scared to go to sleep. What if he had another nightmare? Maybe he could avoid it this time... He closed his eyes, drifting off the sleep again.

When Kuroko had closed his eyes and opened them again, haze was covering his sight. The bluenette had to blink a couple of times before realising that he was in a metal cage again, just like in the last dream he had.

Kuroko sat up tiredly but as he did, another figure approached the cage from the outside, "Hello."

Kuroko looked up at himself. It was almost like he was looking at a weird mirror. So the other Kuroko was still here? "Why am I in here..?"

The other smiled before kneeling down, "Because you're slowly realizing the truth, but only until you truly understand will you be let out."

"Understand what?" The question he was asked before? "But.. I don't want to be stuck in here.."

"You already know. It's easy, the answer is deep inside you. All you have to do is accept the truth and not lie to yourself." The black-eyed Kuroko placed his hands on the bars, looking at the bluenette amusingly.

"But I don't know the truth! If I did, I would tell you." Kuroko claimed. "Believe me, please."

"And that's another lie. Such transparent lies aren't even funny." Black-eyed Kuroko groaned, "You know everything, but you refuse to see it. I am you and you are me. We are one being. So with that in mind, how do you explain that you don't know the answer while I do? It's because you refuse to accept the truth."

"Then what's the truth? At least tell me." Kuroko practically begged, moving to grasp the bars.

When Kuroko moved to the bars, the other watched in disappointment. Dark eyed Kuroko sighed before standing up. "You disappoint me, my other self. I was expecting much more of you..." He started walking away but stopped midway.

"I'll give you one last chance. Remember the past and what has happened to us these past few days. Remember everything, the good and the bad."

Kuroko looked down, trying to think of what the truth could be. What could it be? "At least tell me what I should call you.. I can't just call you copy or something.."

"You're right." The other turned around to face Kuroko and put his hand on his chin in thought. After a while, he smirked and spoke up, "Why don't we follow Seijuro's example? Since his original self is 'Akashi' and the other 'Seijuro', then you can call me 'Tetsuya' and you'll be 'Kuroko'. This way we'll be just like him. Isn't that fitting?" Not only would they be like Akashi but also by being called 'Tetsuya' the dark eyed Kuroko would represent the real Kuroko since it's his own name rather than a surname.

"..Alright.. That's okay with me." Kuroko murmured as he nodded. He didn't want Tetsuya (It felt weird saying his own name) to he disappointed, so he promised to himself that he'd find the truth quick so he could get let out sooner. Tetsuya said he was close, right?

Tetsuya watched Kuroko before approaching and kneeling down next to the cage again. "It's time to wake up but before you go I'll give you a hint." He raised his hand to reach for Kuroko's cheek. He placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "I am your only ally." He said with a smile and eyes that were full of care. However, that image slowly disappeared when the dream abruptly ended and Kuroko woke up.

When his eyes opened, he saw Akashi there. He was standing over Kuroko, his hand on his shoulder as if he just shook the other awake. Kuroko just closed his eyes and sighed. What did Tetsuya mean when he said he was his only ally? What about Seijuuro?

He opened his eyes again and looked up at Akashi. "Hey."

"Sorry for waking you up but I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were talking in your sleep again." Akashi sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kuroko.

"Sleep talking? What did I say?" Kuroko said, stretching his arms as he sat up.

"You were repeating 'What is the answer?'" Akashi didn't know what to think of it. "If there's anything troubling you please know that you can rely on me. I'll help however I can."

"No, it's alright. I don't even remember my dream." Kuroko lied. "It's probably nothing. Maybe a dream about a test in high school." He joked.

"Is that so?" Akashi and Kuroko's eyes met as they were captured in each other's gaze. As Akashi analyzed the teal blue eyes he could tell something was definitely troubling him. It was a bit frightening because it reminded him of himself long ago when... Akashi closed his eyes, breaking the contact. "You remind me of myself back in middle school. At the time I had many things on my mind and couldn't cope... that was the time Seijuro came to be." He opened his eyes again, "I won't force you to tell me so take your time."

Kuroko didn't reply at first and just looked away. "...Can you just lay with me? For a little while?"

The redhead nodded as Kuroko moved away to give Akashi some space to lay down. The redhead did as he was asked and laid down next to bluenette.

"Can we play one on one before we get to the end of the cruise?" Kuroko asked. "Maybe we can invite everyone else to play as well."

"I'd love to. I didn't play with everyone for so long. Also, I'd love to have a one on one with you." Akashi knows about Kuroko's misdirection but wants to experience it in a match to see how strong it really is.

"Okay." Kuroko smiled and moved closer, getting comfortable against Akashi. "Thank you, Akashi."

When Kuroko leaned closer, Akashi embraced the smaller male. He didn't know what he could do. As he told Kuroko, he can't force him to tell him what's wrong so that's why he can at least show him that he's there if Kuroko needs him. Even if he's not Seijuro, he can help and support the other.

"Hey Akashi?" Kuroko looked up at the other. "How do you feel about everyone? How do you feel about me or Seijuuro?"

That was a sudden question he didn't expect. The redhead closed his eyes in thought, laying down on the comfortable bed. "I'm blessed to have such wonderful friends. I have to admit that I see them more as a family rather than mere friends. We were all together for so long so we know each other very well. Even if we're apart, we always find ways to stay together. For example, Momoi. She went to study abroad but she came back and is now on this ship." No matter where they go, they will always be together.

"As for Seijuro... At the beginning when Seijuro came to be, I used him as an escape from my worries and struggles. I let him take over the helpless situation I was in, letting myself go to a sleep like state. However, not completely asleep. I watched from within but not everything. You could say my memories of those times are all jumbled up, just like a puzzle that is missing its pieces." He opened his eyes to look down at Kuroko.

"As for yourself, I think you're an enigma. There are times when I think I understand you but then you do something completely unexpected and break my image of you. But then again, that could be one of the many reasons why Seijuro loves you so much. You're hard to predict but at the same time you're not. I can't explain it but I think you're very interesting." Akashi smiled, "Even from my incomplete memories I can tell that you get along with Seijuro very well."

"I'm glad I'm so unpredictable then." Kuroko smiled. "I didn't think I still was, being that Seijuuro always knew what I was thinking or wanting. It feels nice to be unpredictable again~" He teased. "But you know, you're unpredictable too. I mean I didn't even know you existed until this cruise. I'd say you're the unpredictable one."

"It seems we both are then. I assume Seijuro thought I would never return so he decided not to tell you about me. Discarding my existence." Akashi tightened his hold on the bluenette, "You and Seijuro are a good match." If Seijuro can tell what Kuroko is thinking just by looking, it is transparent that their love is really strong. That strong to the point that Seijuro knows what the emotionless Kuroko is thinking. That in itself is proof enough.

Kuroko smiled and laid his head on Akashi. "He really is a nice person. You are too. I'm glad I have both of you."

"Thank you." Akashi let Kuroko lean against him as they both laid in the silent room. Then without a care in the world fell asleep, in each other's arms.

The next morning, Akashi was the first one to wake up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light and when they did, he looked down to see that Kuroko was snuggled in his arms. If he moved then he would surely wake up the bluenette, so he decided to just stay laid down until the other woke up.

Kuroko groaned when he started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them. He felt arms around him and looked up, seeing that they were Akashi's arms. He smiled and relaxed again. For some reason he never had any dreams or nightmares when he was with Akashi. "Morning."

"Good morning." Akashi greeted back, not moving and staying in the same position.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes." He stretched as much as he could. "Is there anything specific you would like to do today? If not then I have a suggestion."

"What's your suggestion?" Kuroko moved away a little so Akashi could stretch comfortably. He decided to stretch as well.

"Well, since we didn't go swimming on the cruise yet, how about we go to the swimming pool?" After all, swimming pools are one of the main attractions of cruises.

"Swimming huh?" That's right. They didn't swim in any of the pools yet. "I wouldn't mind going."

"It's settled then. I don't know if you saw it when you boarded the ship but there's a long slide at the pool. Would you like to try it? or are you afraid?" Akashi didn't really know if Kuroko would be scared or not but the ship is not only famous for its reputation of luxury but also the biggest slide on any cruise ship yet.

"...Is it dangerous?" Kuroko asked with hesitancy. He didn't want to get on it if there was even 1% of danger.

"No accidents occurred so far if you're worried about that. It's safe.' Akashi assured, but of course if Kuroko doesn't want to ride it then they don't have to.

"I'll try it." Kuroko pouted. He didn't want to seem scared.

"You can decide after you see it? If you're afraid of heights then it might be frightening." It is pretty high.

"I'm not that scared of heights." Kuroko said. For example if you asked him if he was scared of heights or drowning, he'd say drowning.

"Alright then, we'll try the slide." Akashi smiled, sparing a look at the clock. It is 12 a.m. in the morning. "We should have breakfast before we go. I could call in a room service and we could eat out on the balcony?"

"I'd like that. We haven't eaten out there yet." Kuroko sat up, yawning as he stretched once again.

"I'll call them then." Akashi sat up as well and reached out for the phone.

"Just get me something simple." Kuroko said, standing up. He mind as well get dressed now instead of later.

Akashi nodded, speaking to the staff over the phone. While he did, Kuroko dressed into his swimming trunks and t-shirt. Since Akashi was still talking, Kuroko decided to open the balcony doors and let in some fresh air into the room.

Finally Akashi hung up the phone and stood up. "They'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Alright. You should get dressed so after we eat, we'll be ready to go." Kuroko suggested.

"Good idea, but before that bathroom." Akashi stretched before walking to the said room. Leaving Kuroko alone in the room.

"Could've just changed in the bathroom." Kuroko sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Luckily he still had a nice view out the balcony from the bed. He was really glad they had this room.

After a few minutes, Akashi emerged from the bathroom and started dressing. While he did that, a doorbell suddenly rang. "Could you get it Kuroko?"

"Mhm. Got it." Kuroko quickly went to the door, hoping it was the food. If it was Kagami or something... He just wanted a quiet day.

When Kuroko opened the doors, he was greeted with a sight of a smiling female employee. "Hello sir, we brought you your breakfast. May we come in?"

It wasn't Kagami and the others! Kuroko mentally thanked no one in particular as he opened the door. "Of course."

"Thank you." She smiled again before going in. When she entered, Akashi told her to put it on the balcony, which she did. After placing down the plates and everything else. The woman left, leaving Kuroko and Akashi to feast on the delicious breakfast.

The two went out onto the balcony and took their seats.

"It looks really good." Kuroko commented, almost excited to try the food. Everything on this cruise has been good so far, and not just the food.

Akashi took the first bite from his French toast, "It is good." He said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

Kuroko took his time with eating, wanting to savor the food. But he was also nervous about the slide. He wasn't afraid of heights; it was just an unconscious worry. "Will Akashi get on the slide too?"

"Yes. I wanted to try about it since its one of the main attractions." Who wouldn't want to try sliding one of the longest slides in the world?

"..Okay.. Do the others know we are going?" Kuroko asked. Maybe if someone went with him, he wouldn't be as nervous.

"No but we could invite them." More people equals more fun.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kuroko smiled and finished his food.

"Alright. Do you want to call Kagami then? I can call the rest."

"Okay, got it." Kuroko got up and went back into his room to fetch his phone. He looked through his numbers and dialed Kagami.

Kuroko called but Kagami wasn't picking up. he was considering hanging up when the other finally picked up. "W-What!" The other lazily yet annoyingly said while yawning.

"That's a rude way to answer the phone." Kuroko said. Kagami must've slept in. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to join me to the pool today?"

"Pool!? Heck yeah! When?" Kagami sounded excited, maybe too much as Kuroko heard him jump up and fall down the bed.

"Relax. Don't hurt yourself." Kuroko smiled. "You can get ready and go now if you'd like. I'll meet you there."

"Oh yeah! I'll meet you there!" Kagami didn't give Kuroko even the time to reply before he hung up the phone.

Kuroko looked at his phone before sighing. Kagami really should remember to say goodbye first before suddenly hanging up. He put his phone down and returned to Akashi on the balcony. "Kagami-kun is coming."

"And so is everyone else." When Kuroko came, Akashi had just hanged up the phone. "We should get going." And with that, the two wasted no time to leave their room. They left the plates and everything as it is because the room service will come later to clean everything up, now they can have some fun.

When the two walked up to the swimming pool, the sight that had greeted them sent shivers down Kuroko's spine. There were many children and other guests swimming and playing in the pool, staff serving drinks and the fact that there were about five different swimming pools. But that wasn't what had scared the bluenette. What had scared him was the slide that was hovering above everything else. The slide was long and huge! Some parts of it even went outside of the ship! What is it broke? What if that part broke when Kuroko would be on the slide? Would it fall into the sea?

While Kuoko was imagining different possible scenarios of him getting hurt on the slide, everyone else quickly emerged to greet them. "Tetsu-kun!"

"Yo Tetsu!"

"Haha you look under the weather rival~"

"Hello."

Momoi hugged Kuroko tightly while everyone else approached the two. Akashi smiled but then spared a look at Kuroko. "Are you alright Kuroko?"

Kuroko didn't even care that Momoi was hugging him. That slide was too intimidating. "N-No, I'm okay. Just looking at everything." He didn't want them to realize he was a little frightened. That was just embarrassing.

Everyone deadpanned and thought _You're everything but okay!,_ but didn't say it out loud of course. Momoi laughed before tightening her hold on the other, "Tetsu-kun will definitely swim with me!" She hugged so tightly that her chest was squeezing against the bluenette, but while it didn't affect him at all, it did affect the others around them who stared with... a nosebleed.

"Sorry but Kuroko is coming with me~ We'll ride that monstrous slide right rival?" Takao took Kuroko's other arm, initiating a tag war with Kuroko as the rope and the prize.

"No way! Tetsu-kun is with me!" Momoi pulled.

"No! With me!" and Takao pulled.

"Che~ Boring! Sorry to break it to you but Tetsu is joining me to play water basketball. How about it Tetsu?" Aomine joined the tag war and tried to snatch Kuroko away from Momoi.

The three glared at each other, small thunder like effects around their eyes.

"Um.." Kuroko really didn't want to go on the slide and he really didn't want to go with Momoi. Would it look bad if he chose a side? He looked at Akashi for help, giving him pleading eyes.

Akashi got the hint, smiling, "Sorry but Tetsuya said he was looking forward to suntanning." He wouldn't be sun tanning but at least that excuse would do to make everyone stop fighting.

Everyone looked at Akashi in disappointment before letting Kuroko go. "And here I thought I would get to swim with Tetsu-kun..."

"Man you guys are no fun." Aomine scratched his back before remembering... "Did you invite Kagami?" He asked Kuroko, reminding Momoi of Kise.

"Ah! Now that you mention it Ki-chan is not here either! I wonder if he is still sea sick."

"Kagami-kun is coming, yeah." Kuroko said then remembered about Kise as well. The other must really be unwell. He must have a seasickness worse than Seijuuro's! "I wish he could come.. should we go check on him?"

"It must be really bad... let's go to his room." Momoi suggested but then Midorima interrupted, "No need to worry. I checked up on him and gave him some medications. He should be better in a few days."

"Hopefully he gets better. He's missing the fun." Kuroko said but he wasn't too worried. Not that he showed anyone that. To anyone else, he looked as concerned as they were. "Anyway, let's get going Akashi."

Before Kuroko could leave, Aomine grabbed him by the shirt and stopped him. "You said Kagami was coming. Do you know when?"

"Soon. Relax, he doesn't even know you're coming." Kuroko reassured. "Just make sure he doesn't see you until you already caught him."

"Hehe~ Got it. Thanks!" And with that, Aomine walked away, content.

Kuroko walked up to Akashi, taking his hand. "Come on, let's go before they try to pull one of us away again." He whispered.

Akashi smiled and complied, going with Kuroko to get two seats from them. When they found two Cabana Beds, they put their towels on them before laying down in the shade. Now they could relax while watching the others fool around.

"When do you want to get on that slide?" Kuroko asked as he relaxed and closed his eyes. He felt a little less anxious now that he was calming down.

"Whenever you want." Akashi relaxed as well but noticed something missing. "I'll go get us some drinks. Do you want a vanilla shake?"

"They have that out here?" Kuroko asked with amazement. "Sure. I'd love a milkshake right now."

Akashi stood up from the bed and went over to the drinks counter at the other side of the pool. While he did, Kuroko hid in the shade. Unlike the others Kuroko wasn't really a fan of getting tanned. That and he doesn't want to get sunburn. His pale skin is very sensitive to the sunlight so he decided to lay low.

He lied down and closed his eyes. Relaxing while listening to the waves. However, he was startled when suddenly someone started moving his bed, trying to wake him up. Kuroko quickly sat up and looked up only to see Hanamiya hovering over him.

"Yo~ Relaxing by the pool?" he smirked before deciding to take the empty seat next to Kuroko, Akashi's spot. He lay down lazily, relaxing. "So? Any progress?"

Kuroko was hesitant about being seen with Hanimaya. What if one of his friends noticed and asked about him? It might ruin some of his plans. Plus the other was in Akashi's spot which he didn't like at all.

"The guy I was going to have her meet is sick so I didn't get them to meet yet. I'm working on it though." He grumbled, still annoyed by the failed plan.

"Ehhh~ You do realize its Tuesday? Time is running out." Hanamiya put his arms behind his head, "And you seemed so confident when we met before~ Could it be that you're wavering?"

"I'm not wavering. I'm just trying to have a good time as well. I'm on a cruise after all." Kuroko huffed.

"Can't you have a 'good time' after you do your job? You promised me one week and I won't wait any longer than that. I don't care how you do it, just do it." The other sat up, looking at Kuroko with cold eyes. "You know you were the one who decided to help me."

"Yeah and that means I get to do it at my own pace. So be patient or I'm not going to help at all." Kuroko glared at the other, returning those cold eyes.

"Haha! Really you won't?" Hanamiya's smirk widened, his eyes bright with excitement. "You know you can't hide the truth from me. I saw you with that redhead over there." Hanamiya pointed to Akashi who was talking to Midorima at the counter. "The very same redhead that was with Satsuki that very night we made the deal." He leaned closer to Kuroko, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I had my doubts about you... I mean who would do a favor for free? Haha! Nobody! And that's why I followed you around secretly and saw you hanging out with him. So you two are dating huh~"

Hanamiya spared one more look at Akashi before at Kuroko, "Now that I know your dirty little secret, you wouldn't want me to tell them about our agreement right?"

"Don't you dare." Kuroko growled out, his hands clenching as he spared a glance at Akashi. He couldn't have Akashi or anyone else know. It would ruin his plan and his image to Seijuuro.

"Look, I'll do it alright? But I can't do anything until the guy I have for her is all better. He'll be fine in a few days. Just be patient alright?" He couldn't believe he had been followed without realizing.

"Alright~ Alright~ I was just worried because you made no progress~" Hanamiya teasingly said before laying back down comfortably. "Who would have thought Satsuki would go for your date~ I would be careful if I were you~ You have no idea how wicked she is~ Although it looks like she's already stolen him from you~"

"Say another word and I'll make sure to wipe that smirk off your face." Kuroko threatened, glaring at Hanimaya again. "No one is stealing him away from me. That's a fact."

"Are you sure? I mean it seems to me they already had a date. Didn't you see it too? When you were following them." When Kuroko was secretly following Akashi around, he didn't know that he himself was being followed as well. What irony…

"Stop following me okay? You'll get your girl back soon. I still have more plans." Kuroko grumbled. "And seriously, don't follow me. Someone might suspect something."

"I have no reason to anymore. I wanted to know why you would help me so I followed you and found out. It's as easy as that." Hanamiya smiled, putting on his sunglasses, "Also I suggest you don't order me around or you can kiss your redhead goodbye. Your relationship that is~"

"Alright, alright! Just go already before he comes back and asks why you're in his spot." Kuroko said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I told you not to order me around. I'll go whenever I want, but I guess I'll give you some slack today." Hanamiya stood up from the bed and stretched, "You have 5 more days. Good luck." And with that last taunt, Hanamiya left, waving while leaving. Now that he had Kuroko around his finger he is sure to have some fun.

Kuroko grumbled and laid down. Now he was frustrated even though they came out to have a good time. How was he supposed to relax when he only had five days to find a way to get rid of Momoi? "What am I going to do?" He asked himself, covering his face with his hands.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, he could only see darkness but could hear everything around him. The splashes of the water, the waves, children screaming and people talking. What was he going to do in such a short time? He can't force Kise out of bed that's for sure.

Kuroko was thinking of possible things he could do to speed up the process but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass being put on the table. "Sorry it took so long." Akashi had placed the two glassed on the small table before laying back down on the bed.

Kuroko opened his eyes and sat up again. "Thanks, Akashi." He sighed as he took a sip. He wasn't even that happy for milkshake anymore. "Its alright. Don't worry about it."

Now with the drinks, the two could relax and enjoy the pool. While Kuroko was worrying over what to do, Akashi laid down with his sunglasses, watching the others in the pool. Kuroko closed his eyes again, trying to calm himself, otherwise Akashi and the others would notice. However, just when he did that, a splash of water hit him.

"Oi! Why don't you come for a swim?" Kagami who was in the pool asked with a grin.

"...You didn't have to splash me." Kuroko sighed and set his drink up. He mind as well have some fun and calm his mind. "Okay." He looked back at Akashi. "Join us?"

"Why not?" Akashi smiled, placing his drink down and stood up, walking up to Kuroko who was standing on the edge of the pool. When Kuroko looked away, Akashi pushed the bluenette who then fell into the pool. Kagami laughed historically when the bluenette emerged. "Haha! Nice! Is it too cold for you?"

Akashi then jumped after him, diving in and out. "Having fun?"

Kuroko pouted, shivering as he hugged himself in the water. Despite being exposed to the sun, the water was still pretty cold. "That's mean Akashi.. I could have gotten hurt." He pouted more.

Kagami splashed some more water on him "Come on worrywart! Can't you have some fun once in a while?"

"I'm sorry Kuroko but I agree. Forget about your worries and let's enjoy the day." Akashi said and Kagami extended his hand for a fist bump, which Akashi did.

"Hey, that's our thing!" Kuroko pouted towards Kagami. He did smile a little and splash at both of them. "Fine then~ Be that way Kagami-kun~ I'll make sure I get my revenge~"

"Ehhh!? I'm the one who should be getting revenge! Traitor! You deserve what's coming to you!" Kagami smiled widely before splashing at Kuroko as much as he could. Then when it stopped, it took Kuroko a while to wipe the water away from his eyes. However, Kagami used that time to his advantage to dive under Kuroko so that the bluenette was on his shoulders when he emerged from the water.

Kuroko suddenly found himself on Kagami's shoulder before being thrown into the water again. When Kuroko was under the water, strong arms grabbed him and helped him up to the surface. When he emerged from the water, Kuroko took a minute to take a couple of deep breaths before opening his eyes, revealing his savior to be Aomine.

"Need a hand Tetsu?"

Kuroko smiled again. With Aomine by his side, Kagami wouldn't dare to throw him in the water again. "Yeah~ Help me get Kagami-kun and Akashi-kun please?"

"Sounds good. Let's beat their asses!" Aomine helped Kuroko up on his legs while Kagami shivered. "It'll be you who'll lose. Prepare yourselves It's the blue team vs. the red team!" Kagami blathered, earning laughter from Aomine.

"Haha! Blue vs Red! Are you a kid?"

"S-Shut up!" Kagami splashed on Aomine who then returned fire. The two idiots splashed with such force that Kuroko and Akashi couldn't help but be caught in the line of fire. The two joined the battle of whits, bringing everyone's attention to themselves.

Soon others joined as well and it had turned into chaos, looking like a real splash war. Midorima and Momoi had joined Kuroko's team while Takao and Murasakibara went to the 'red team' as named by Kagami.

They may look childish but none of the cared. Who cares if a bunch of high school graduates just wanted to have fun? The group certainly didn't care. All that mattered was how much fun they're having.

Kuroko was having fun too. All his worries washed away with the water he threw at others and ducked from. Whenever everyone just messed around like this, it was always such fun... It made Kuroko happy.

"Shin-chan you're mine!" Takao who had sneaked behind Midorima splashed on him, startling the green head to the point that he fell into the pool. When he did, Takao jumped on him, "That's one man down! Let's get the others." So now that Midorima was taken down, the 'blue team' was down a member.

They fought back with full force but it wasn't long before Momoi also dropped, leaving Aomine and Kuroko as the only survivors (not literally). The two were left with no other choice but to run for their lives.

Aomine and Kuroko ran from the enthusiastic Kagami who was set on catching them, along with the rest of the team.

"Shit! This way Tetsu!" Aomine took Kuroko's hand and ran out to the stairs (that were in the swimming pool). Kuroko went along, not having any other escape route. They ran and ran but soon enough Kuroko had realised where the stairs were leading to.

Aomine and Kuroko reached the end of the stairs where there were two tubes, two entrances to the slide! Kuroko was about to run back down out of fear but unluckily Kagami caught up to the two and blocked the exit. "Got you."

"U-uh.." Kuroko nervously looked back at the slide. He didn't want to go down but he didn't want to get caught either. "Aomine-kun..?" He looked up at the other, hoping he had a plan.

"Che!" And by the looks of it, Aomine had no plans either. The two were left at the mercy of Kagami who approached them with a grin. Kuroko took a step back and when he did, he noticed Aomine position himself in front of him. "Looks like you're the last man standing Tetsu." Aomine joked before launching himself at Kagami.

"Oi! What're you doing?"

"You're going down with me." Aomine pulled Kagami over and pulled him with him into the slide.

With the two gone and exit cleared, Kuroko was free to take the steps down. However, when he turned around he noticed Akashi who stood at the entrance.

"Akashi, truce?" Kuroko asked nervously. "Come on, let's just truce and walk down together." He suggested with a smile. Anything to avoid going down the slide.

"Truce? Admitting defeat already?" Akashi teased and soon enough his teammates arrived and stood behind him, smiling at the poor bluenete who was left alone. Now Kuroko had no way to escape. He didn't want to go down the slide but right now, it looks like the only option.

When the group neared the bluenette, Akashi noticed the other hesitating and slightly shivering. _Is he scared?_ Akashi realized but didn't have enough time as the group was nearing their target. Akashi did the only thing he could; He ran up to Kuroko and jump with him down the slide. At least this way Kuroko wouldn't be alone.

Kuroko clung onto Akashi, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see the dark tunnel filled with only water or the outside of the ship. He didn't scream of course but he did completely cling onto Akashi as if his life depended on it.

Akashi did the same and held onto Kuroko tightly. However, he didn't close his eyes and watched what was in front of them. At the beginning the slide was dark but then suddenly the scenery changed when they rode through the transparent tube. Akashi was taken aback by the view, seeing the whole cruise from a bird's eye perspective along with the sea outside. "Open your eyes." Akashi raised his voice so that Kuroko could hear him. It would be a waste if he didn't see the beautiful view.

Kuroko wondered why Akashi would want him to but he did it anyway. He opened his eyes and he too was taken aback from the sight. No wonder why people loved it. It was beautiful. "It looks so.." Kuroko couldn't find a word to fit.

Akashi smiled, noticing that Kuroko wasn't holding so tight anymore. However, even though they had a beautiful view in front of them, they shouldn't forget that they're on a slide, and going very fast!

The continuation of the slide was transparent so during the whole duration they could see outside. It gave you a feeling as if you were flying in the skies. Then suddenly came a steep part where it felt as if they were falling into the ocean before the slide changed course and they were back on the ship again.

However, when the end was near, everything around the darkened before they were sprayed from all sides and thrown into the pool and out of the slide.

For the last part, Kuroko ended up clinging to the other with all his might again. He only let go so both of them could swim to the surface. At first Kuroko didn't know how to react. Was he still shocked? Scared? Amazed? He looked at Akashi, wondering if the view they just saw was real.

When both of them reached the surface, Akashi smiled and laughed happily. It took Kuroko by surprise and shock. He made Akashi laugh? Finally! Sweet progress!

"Were you scared? Or did you like the ride?" Akashi smiled at the bluenette while ruffling his hair.

"I'm not sure.. Both?" Kuroko smiled. He was just happy to see Akashi laugh like this. This really was a good day after all.

"I'm glad." Akashi's smile widened before he turned to look around. Kagami and Aomine entered the slide before them but they were nowhere to be seen. They couldn't have gotten stuck, that wouldn't be possible. "Did you see Kagami and Aomine?"

Kuroko looked around and couldn't find the two at all. Where could they be? "Maybe they went to another pool?"

"If they would we would see them." Akashi put his hand on his chin, but just when Kuroko and Akashi were talking about Aomine and Kagami, they heard loud screams from the other side of the ship. And it was just as you would have thought... yes, Kagami was running away and Aomine was chasing him.

Both Kuroko and Akashi sighed, but as they did, huge splashes hit them as people were coming down the slide. The others, 'red team' came from the slide after them.

Kuroko moved back as he wiped water from his face. He chuckled a little when he saw everyone come down a few at a time, almost hitting each other as they landed. "Be more careful next time you guys."

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi who was the first to emerge from the slide launched herself onto the bluenette. "Oh yeah? Says a member of the opposing team!" Takao teased, moving so that he was leaning against Kuroko. "Of course the losing team has to treat the winners~"

"Treat~? I 100% agree~" Murasakibara who came in last and made the biggest splash said. Now excited to get some delicious food after his team's win.

"W-Wait, I'm not paying for everyone myself!" Where is his cowardly team? "Please don't ask for a lot.."

"Eh! But we won! And its not like you'll pay alone right? Where is your team?" Takao asked while looking around. Aomine was too busy chasing Kagami and Midorima was nowhere to be seen. Kuroko sighed. It looks like he's paying after all. He was about to walk away to get his wallet but a hand tugged his arm.

"Don't worry Tetsu-kun, I'll pay too. After all we're teammates." Momoi blinked and then Kuroko had remembered that she was on his team! He completely forgot!

"Oh.. Are you sure? I don't want you to spend too much money." Kuroko said hesitantly, tilting his head. Momoi would offer to help pay? Even if they were teammates in the first place, that's a surprise…

"Of course! If it's for Tetsu-kun then I'll do it." She smiled as Akashi spoke up.

"I'll pay as well." He offered even though he was on the winning team.

"No, you guys don't have to. Really." Kuroko shook his head "I don't want to waste your money.."

"But I'm on your team." Momoi pouted, not backing down. She lost and she was gonna pay up.

"Even if you and Momoi pay it wouldn't be enough for Murasakibara. If the three of us join then our wallets won't be as empty." Who knows how much will the giant cost them... it definitely won't be cheap.

"..Fine." Kuroko didn't want to be broke once they made it to Hawaii. He wanted some souvenirs at least!

"Yay!" Momoi jumped up and Akashi smiled. Now with that out of the way, they were ready to eat. The group walked up to the food stand and ordered whatever they want. Of course, as they feared, Murasakibara ordered a mountain of food. _Our wallets..._

They sat down at a table in a group, conversing with one another while eating. "Thanks Kuroko! Ah! How was the slide?" Takao curiously asked since the other seemed very scared of it.

"Well.. It was scary at first but the view was amazing." Kuroko smiled. "But I'm definitely not riding it again. One time is enough for me."

"Haha but I would sure go on it again! How about you Akashi?" Takao tilted his head to look at the redhead who was eating a salad.

"I would definitely try it again." The view as Kuroko said was amazing, plus it was fun.

"Ah me too! Maybe we can go together?" Momoi proposed and Akashi nodded.

Kuroko looked down at his food, frowning slightly. He didn't want them to go on the slide alone. "On second thought, it was going so fast, I probably didn't get everything that you could see. I want to go again, but I don't want to go alone." He looked at Akashi, hoping he'd get the message.

"Then we'll go together." Akashi smiled at the bluenette when Momoi spoke up. "The three of us can ride it together." She suggested, earning another nod from the redhead.

"Hmm.. I guess that's fine." Kuroko nodded. So long as he's there, they won't try anything.

"We can go after lunch then." Akashi suggested and they both agreed. But while Kuroko and the rest were eating and chatting amongst themselves, Kagami suddenly appeared and ran under Kuroko's table, startling everyone.

"Pssss! Don't tell on me traitor!" he whispered before hiding under the table. Kuroko sighed, looking around to spot Aomine surveying the pool area.

Kuroko was tempted to pull Kagami out from under the table and just throw him towards Aomine. He didn't have the strength to do it, but he still wished it could happen. "Kagami-kun, I'm getting tired of hiding you whenever Aomine is around. Just talk about it with him! If you don't, then you're not fit to be my children's uncle. I don't want them to have a cowardly uncle."

"W-What!?" Kagami raised his voice, alarming Aomine to where he is. "You can't do that! I'll be a great uncle and you know that!" Kagami stood up and out from beneath the table into the sunlight for everyone to see.

"Then prove it." Kuroko said, crossing his arms. "Go talk to Aomine-kun right now."

"T-Talk..." Kagami fidgeted while the chaser was closing the distance between himself and his pray. Kagami stood in place, looking for the courage to talk to Aomine but not being able to find it. "O-Okay... I'll-" Kagami didn't get to finish his sentence when a hand grabbed his jaw and turned it around, captivating the redhead into a sudden kiss.

Kagami immediately turned tomato red but when it hit him that Aomine was kissing him, he immediately pushed the other away, panting slightly.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled at the tanned male.

"Kissing you."

"I know that!" Kagami's face was still bright red. How could Aomine do that!? What's more in front of everyone! Kagami was confused but then he remembered and turned towards Kuroko.

"There! Is that enough?" The embarrassed Kagami asked with a huge blush.

"No. You two need to talk. And I mean talk, not kiss," He looked at Aomine. "Or run." He glared at Kagami next. "You two need to sit down and talk about whatever you need to talk about. No more running and hiding."

"That's exactly what I-" Aomine was about to say before Kagami took off again. It was too much! He couldn't handle it! Not now in front of everybody! The redhead started with slow steps before taking off at full speed, his face maintaining its red color.

Aomine sighed, well its not like they'll solve this just like that. "Sorry Tetsu. I'll see you later." Aomine said before running after Kagami. When he did, Akashi spoke up. "Give them time. A matter like this cannot be solved that easily."

Momoi nodded, "Love is a delicate thing."

Kuroko didn't say anything and just looked at his lap. Of course he knew love was delicate and complicated. No one knew what he was going through since the beginning of the cruise. No, even before that. As soon as Nijimura asked that one question years ago, it caused him nothing but trouble.

He suddenly stood up, having to place his hands on the table to keep himself balanced. He felt dizzy and he couldn't tell if it was because of all the thinking he was doing or from standing too fast. "I'm sorry but.. I think I'm going to go back to my room.."

Akashi raised his eyebrow, "Are you alright? Should I go with you?"

"I don't want to ruin your fun.." Kuroko didn't look at Akashi. He didn't want to see if the other was disappointed or happy that he didn't have to go.

"We can't have fun if Tetsu-kun is not feeling well." Momoi watched the bluenette in concern. Did the food made him feel unwell?

"No!" Kuroko looked up, his eyes narrowed on Momoi. Then he looked away, frowning. He didn't mean to glare. Would that give anything away? Was he just being paranoid? "I just want to be left alone." He muttered, quickly walking away from the table.

Everyone at the table watched as Kuroko walked away, both shocked and surprised by Kuroko's sudden outburst. None of them knew what to say... They didn't even know what had agitated Kuroko to this extend.

Akashi was taken aback, as confused as he had ever been. He knew that Kuroko was unpredictable but this exceeded his every expectation. As his eyes watched Kuroko's retreating figure, he stood up from his chair but then suddenly a hand touched his own.

"If Tetsu-kun wants to be alone then we should leave him be." Momoi tilted her head downwards. She didn't know why but she felt guilty for an unknown reason.

"But I have to-"

Momoi shook her head, closing her eyes as Akashi clenched his fists. He looked up to see Kuroko finally disappear from his sight and into the cruise. "Kuroko..."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO silver woman, Kuroko-SenPaille, Rinfantasy, Kuro13Dead, ShinseiShinwa, simsimchocolatte, Kuro13Dead, yukino76, Nameless, Anon and BerryBliss FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** I'm a bit tired so I'll try to make my note short. Thank you for your wonderful reviews everyone, especially BerryBliss who wrote such a big review! Thank you so much! I was really intrigued to read it XD On another note, now that I think about it, this is the last chapter of 2015 XD Merry Christmas (to those who celebrate it) and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish you all the best of luck in 2016 :D And with that, we'll be seeing you next year :) Until next week :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Christmas finally passed :c oh well~ it was fun while it lasted~ I wonder what everyone got c: Happy New year's to everyone since we won't be able to say it on the exact date! X3 uh, please enjoy the chapter c: Some fun happy times this chapter~

And don't forget about the poll on our profile!

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	34. Chapter 32

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

It didn't take long to return to the room, at least not to Kuroko. He didn't even take a shower or change into new clothes. Once he set foot into the room, he made his way over to the bed and lied down. He felt so tired but didn't know why. He just wanted to sleep.

Upon opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see that he was in the cage once again. He hugged his legs close and buried his face into his knees. At least he was alone to himself to think.

The dark abyss in which the cage was was dead silent. Not a single sound was heard except for the movements Kuroko made. That is until a figure slowly started emerging from the dark. "It's not even night. Why did you come here?" The curious yet amused tone asked the bluenette.

Kuroko didn't lift his head. He felt too tired and upset to do such a simple act. "I just wanted to get away from everything.."

"I see." Tetsuya knew what had happened but still decided to ask the other just to see how he would react. He took a few more steps forward as his figure now completely emerged from the dark. He walked up to the cage and sat down, holding the bars with his hands while looking at Kuroko.

"Seijuro is being stolen away and our future is breaking apart." Tetsuya said, earning a flinch from Kuroko.

That's the thing. Kuroko didn't want Seijuuro to be stolen away. Seijuuro was his, not Akashi's or Momoi's. Only his. "I want to fix it but.. nothing is working! Kise-kun is still sick, I'm running out of time, and that girl is still trying to take Seijuuro away!" This was the only way Kuroko could vent his feelings. Tetsuya was him, right? So it would be alright to rant to himself right?

Tetsuya hummed, "Then we need to take action quickly. We cannot let everything we've build up until now to go to waste." He tightened his hold on the bars, "We can do it. If we set our mind to it then we can do anything." He relaxed his hold, "You and me, I and you." Tetsuya softly smiled, reaching his hand into the cage for Kuroko to take, "I'm your only ally Kuroko. I will do everything in my power to help you. After all, I'm the one who loves you the most."

Kuroko finally lifted his head to look at the other. Tetsuya was right. They had to take action and to do so, they had to work together. He won't be able to do this by himself. He needed Tetsuya.

He moved towards the bars and took Tetsuya's hand, holding it tightly. "Yes..." He murmured in response. "Together, we can do it.. like you said."

Tetsuya's smile widened, "Yes, together we will make everything right and return everything to how its suppose to be." He tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand, "Please don't cry anymore." He looked up to meet Kuroko's eyes. Even though Kuroko isn't physically crying, Tetsuya knows that he's been holding back all this time.

At that request, Kuroko almost felt like crying. Tetsuya was actually there for him and actually cared for him. He wanted to just let go and let all of his feelings out. Instead he just nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya smiled, masking his dissatisfaction. Kuroko still wasn't opening up to him but Tetsuya knew that he's close to the breaking point. He just needs a few more pushes. "I'm always on your side Kuroko. You can tell me anything and I'll listen."

Kuroko looked at him with uncertainty. "Are you sure? Will you.. really listen?" Would he finally have someone who would listen to him and even comfort him while he told them his feelings?

"Are you really asking? If I don't listen then who will? Do you really know so little about yourself?" There was a tint of sadness in Tetsuya's eyes, which he tried to hide. He and Kuroko are one being. No bond stronger than that exists, even between a child and a mother.

Kuroko stared for a few moments before looking down. Finally someone would listen. That sentence alone was enough to make a few tears escape. He held the other's hand as tightly as he could, using his other hands to try and wipe his eyes. "I-I don't want to lose Seijuuro but.. I don't know what to do!.."

He knows, Tetsuya knows everything that Kuroko is feeling but wants to let the other tell him in person. This way it would be much easier for him to... "Then what do you think you should do?" Kuroko must have had some ideas, any ideas on what action to take. That's what people do in desperate situations, think of anything possible.

"I-I don't know.. I don't know any other person who could get rid of Momoi without hurting her.. and Kise-kun will be better, but in a couple of days. But I don't have that kind of time!" Kuroko closed his eyes tightly but that still wasn't enough to stop the tears.

Yes... Kuroko is finally telling the truth, amusing Tetsuya further. Its amusing to watch the other break in front of him but he'll have to play along. Tetsuya stretched out his hand to embrace Kuroko who was behind the bars. But even with the bars, Tetsuya pressed Kuroko tightly against his body, "It's okay. Sea sickness doesn't last long but even if it does we can ask Hanamiya to extend out deadline. he has nothing to lose so he should agree."

"B-but what if.. He doesn't want to wait?" Kuroko asked nervously, clinging onto Tetsuya as much as he could with the bars in the way. "W-What if Momoi takes Seijuuro away, even if I get the extension? What if Akashi-"

"What if Akashi purposefully let's Momoi take Seijuuro away?" Tetsuya interrupted Kuroko, "Then we'll have to work twice as hard."

Kuroko froze for a few seconds. How did Tetsuya know what he was going to say? Then he relaxed with a small smile. Because they were both the same person technically. Of course the other would know what he's thinking. "Do you have any ideas on how to fix this?"

"The only option we have is to extend the deadline. But of course you knew this already." Since they can practically read each other's thoughts, they know everything what the other is thinking. No wrong... They both know what 'Tetsuya Kuroko' is thinking. "Also, we don't have to worry about Momoi taking Seijuro by force because we are there to stop her. We will have to watch them more closely from now on."

"Did you see Akashi looking at the suits?" Kuroko asked sadly. "He was probably going to buy one for a date with Momoi.. I don't want that to happen. So should I keep following him when we aren't together?"

"Yes. That's why I suggested we watch them closely from now on. If we don't, then we might lose Seijuro after all." They both clenched their fists at this notion. They wouldn't let that happen.

"I'll do my best then." Kuroko promised, pulling back to look at Tetsuya. "I promise."

Tetsuya managed a warm smile, closing his eyes. "I know you will." He wanted to say 'We will' but decided not to. Then he opened his dark eyes again, "So? Do you think you know the answer now? Or at least are getting closer to it?"

"Well.." Kuroko tried to think of what it could be. Something along with lines of what Tetsuya said earlier.. "Could the answer be something like... I only need myself?"

"I don't know. Is that what you feel the answer is?" The other asked, trying to get Kuroko to elaborate on his answer.

"..Yeah. I mean, I don't think I could do anything if I didn't have a hold of myself, right? So the answer is that I'm my only ally.." Kuroko hoped that was the answer. He just wanted to get out of this cage and he freed from the question forever.

Tetsuya smiled, Kuroko was definitely on the right track but it sounded as if he wasn't sure. He's still hesitating and that's what Tetsuya doesn't want. He wants Kuroko to be confident about his answer and to say it outright. Perhaps more pushes are necessary. "So do you think that the others won't help you? Do you really think they would help you in a situation like this? No, they would support Momoi and Akashi's decision to be together and you know this. So with that in mind, do you think they would help you? In the end you can only rely on yourself. Isn't that right?"

Kuroko grimaced. Tetsuya was right. The others wouldn't support them. They probably hated their relationship from the beginning. Why? Because Kuroko used to be a nerd and Seijuuro was, and still is, perfect. Of course the other's would disapprove. "You're right. They wouldn't help me." He agreed completely, grumbling a little himself.

Tetsuya's smile widened, yes! This is exactly how it should be! "Good. I'm really happy you finally realize the truth." As Tetsuya ended his sentence, the cage between then suddenly started shining. The cage shone, slowly turning into dust before disappearing completely, freeing the bluenette inside.

As Kuroko got out of the cage, Tetsuya spared no time to embrace the other once again. "I'm proud of you Kuroko."

Feeling happy at the praise, Kuroko snuggled into Tetsuya. It was warm and comforting. "Thank you.. You helped me realize it you know."

"I will always help you Kuroko. I'm always on your side, remember that. When someone wishes you misfortune, it's only me who'll help you. When nobody else will, I will definitely." Tetsuya didn't know how much more he has to stress this fact but the more he tells Kuroko this, the more the other will believe him.

"Okay. I believe you." Kuroko said, pulling away to smile at Tetsuya. "Thank you. I really mean it."

Tetsuya closed his eyes with a smile. This is just how he wants Kuroko to be. If he keeps going in this direction... Tetsuya will finally get what he wants. Tetsuya opened his eyes again, looking at the other in front of him. "I think its time you wake up. You dozed off in the evening so it should be night right about now. Your visit was unexpected but I'm here whenever you need me. All you have to do is fall asleep."

Tetsuya placed his hand on Kuroko's chest, "I'm always here." And then with the last image of Tetsuya smirking, Kuroko suddenly opened his eyes and found himself back in his room.

Kuroko looked around but no one was there. Of course Akashi wasn't there. He was probably having fun with Momoi. He grumbled and sat up, looking outside. It was dark, just as Tetsuya said.

It was dark but how will he fall sleep now? He didn't feel tired at all because he just slept! Kuroko sighed, thinking about where the redhead could be right now. Kuroko knows he's _still_ with Momoi. It's night and he still didn't come back. Could they be doing more then Kuroko had thought?

Should Kuroko find Akashi again and watch him? Or should he wait and see what Akashi has to say once he got back? Kuroko wished Tetsuya was here. He needed help on deciding what to do. He couldn't do it alone, just like Tetsuya said.

Time passed and Kuroko was getting impatient. 8 p.m. passed and Akashi still didn't return! What was he doing out for so long? No, he couldn't really be... No! No! Kuroko knew that was a possibility but didn't want to think about it. He had to stay cool and get a reasonable explanation from Akashi when he comes back.

The bluenette waited for what seemed like hours when finally the doors to his room opened to reveal the one Kuroko's head was filled this whole time with. Akashi appeared at the doors but stopped in place when he noticed Kuroko sitting on a couch with folded arms, looking displeased. "I thought you would be asleep." Akashi said before closing the doors behind him.

"And I thought you'd be here already." Kuroko quipped back with narrowed eyes. He really wanted to know what happened but he couldn't act suspicious. "So where were you anyway?"

"When we parted for the day Momoi asked me if I could come with her to her room." Akashi walked towards the bluenette, "I was there before coming here." He sat on the other couch next to Kuroko.

"What were you doing there?" Kuroko asked. "What could you possibly be doing in Momoi-san's room?"

Akashi looked away. He couldn't tell Kuroko... not now at least. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you, not now."

Kuroko didn't say anything. He just looked at his lap with a frown. Of course Akashi wouldn't tell him. He was probably doing things with Momoi and didn't want to tell him because it's "private" things. Tetsuya was definitely right about Kuroko being his own ally. "Fine then. Just get some sleep or something."

Akashi watched as Kuroko stood up and walked over to the bed before throwing himself on the mattress. The other didn't seem alright at all, which worried Akashi. But the one thing he can't do is tell him, because if he does then the plan would be ruined.

Akashi sat up from the couch and began undressing before laying down next to Kuroko. No words were said as Akashi switched the light off and the two fell asleep.

Kuroko found himself in the same place where the cage used to be in his dream. He would tell because this was where he told Tetsuya his answer to the question. How could he ever forget?

He was excited to see but Tetsuya but to his disappointment, Tetsuya wasn't there. Seems like sometimes he's here and sometimes he's not. "Tets-" Kuroko started to take a step but his legs wouldn't move. He looked down, startled to see the ground starting to shift around his feet. It was kind of like a blob monster eating him but of course it didn't hurt and it wasn't a monster. He was just slowly sinking like quick sand.

As soon as the dream began, it had ended and Kuroko found himself back in his bed but only this time it was morning. He looked over at the clock that was on his bed table and noticed it was 8 a.m. He woke up early with Akashi still sleeping beside him.

Well now that he woke up, what should he do? A better question, what should he do with the time he has left? He should approach Hanamiya and ask him for the extension as Tetsuya suggested. Yeah, he should definitely do that but where will he find him?

Perhaps the bar. Hanimaya did seem to enjoy drinking. Or at least drinking away his sorrows. The question was if he should tell Akashi he was leaving or at least leave a note? He shouldn't since Akashi decided to go with Momoi to her room last night.

With that in mind, Kuroko went to take a shower and get ready. Once he was dressed, he left the room without waking Akashi to search for Hanimaya.

The sense of urgency was high but Kuroko had no choice. He wasn't going to accomplish his task in a week but he would definitely do his best to watch and track Akashi even more now. He went to Momoi's room and that sent red flag flying. He had to do something about this and quick.

Kuroko finally reached the bar and when he did, he spotted Hanamiya sitting at the counter, talking to the bartender. At least he found him. With that out of the way, Kuroko went up to the other and sat next to him casually, making Hanamiya look his way. "Ohhh~ What honor for you to come see me~" The other teased, obviously a bit drunk but still bearable for speech.

Kuroko still didn't like the fact that he was drunk but maybe this would make it easier to negotiate? "Look. No teasing or stalling or anything. I'm going straight to the point. For our deal, I need another week. I can't possibly do it in just one with everything that's been happening."

Hanamiya lazily rose his eyebrow, "Huhhh? Haha! Remember when you told me you would do it before one week? Haha! And now you want an extension? Are you stupid?" The raven head laughed historically, telling the bartender to pour him some more drinks.

"No I'm not. I just want an extension. What, are you in a rush to get your girlfriend back or something?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah I am. I miss her in bed." Hanamiya smirked, drinking one huge gulp of wine.

"Well just wait for another week and a half and you'll get her back. Just give me another week." Kuroko said.

"And a half? Oi, oi! You just said one more week! Don't push it pipsqueak. The good person I am, I will give you one more week but nothing more. If you fail to accomplish your task by then, your secrets are out." Hanamiya placed his glass down, "Oi~ Bartender~ Give this guy one glass... hic…"

"Uh, no thanks. I don't drink." Kuroko shook his head. "I'm content with the week. I don't need a drink."

"Ughh... hic... but it seems to me that you need one. Satsuki is really going full force with the redhead... hic... have one. Its on me." When the bartender brought a glass of wine, Hanamiya pushed it towards Kuroko. "It will ease the pain... hic... trust me…"

Kuroko glanced at Hanimaya before looking at the glass. He told himself he'd never drink, even if he was of age. It wouldn't hurt to try right? He did say it'll ease the pain... He picked up the glass and took a small sip. It tasted bad! Why did Hanimaya like this?

"Haha! Its good right? hic..." After seeing Kuroko drink, Hanamiya took a gulp himself. "One more week. That's the final deadline. Now scram... Leave meh alone... hic…"

"Alright, alright." Kuroko said, standing up. He'd just leave the drink there for Hanimaya. "You can finish that if you want."

The other ignored him and just kept on drinking. Honestly it was a good thing Kuroko was leaving because by now Hanamiya was drunk to the point that he couldn't even talk anymore. Well, at least Kuroko had used the chance when he was on the border of drunkenness and sanity when he asked for the extension.

Kuroko continued walking, looking around. He didn't feel like going back to the room just yet. Maybe he could just walk around while it's still a little early.

Kuroko continued walking, looking around. He didn't feel like going back to the room just yet. Maybe he could just walk around while it's still a little early.

He didn't have any particular place he wanted to go to, so he decided to just walk around. He passed many shops, restaurants and hallways but he really needed some fresh air to wake him up. So he decided to venture onto the top deck to look at the sea and the scenery outside.

He only looked away from the scenery when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked over and noticed that it was Kagami. What was he doing out so early? "Kagami-kun?"

"Yo." Kagami greeted back but the energy and enthusiasm he always had in his voice was missing. The other seemed down as well, looks like they're in the same boat.

"Something wrong?" Kuroko asked with a frown. So even Kagami could get this upset.

Kagami sighed, looking into the distance of the endless sea. "Nothing." How could he say that he felt put on the spot yesterday? The whole thing just made him depressed. Not only the fact that everyone saw Aomine kiss him but also the fact that Kuroko didn't help him at all. He felt like he was losing his best friend.

"Are you sure? You look pretty upset to me." Kuroko tried to think of what it could be. "It's about Aomine-kun again, isn't it?"

Kagami immediately looked away with a slight blush, "No it's not."

"It is." Kuroko huffed. He was starting to get tired of this. "Kagami-kun. How long are you going to run and get upset? It's becoming frustrating."

"F-Frustrating? It's not like its you who's running away anyway." Kagami grumbled.

"But who's the on who has to hide you? Who do you run too whenever he comes around?" Kuroko asked bitterly. "I don't want to keep dealing with your cowardice."

Kagami's eyes widened but he couldn't help to fight back, "I do come to you but all you do is sell me out anyway! So what's frustrating you if you just tell Aomine where I am!? I ran away right away when you do!"

"You're being a coward! You have a chance at a perfect relationship that I don't have anymore but you just want to run away!" Kuroko couldn't remember the last time he raised his voice at Kagami. Has he ever seriously yelled at the other?

"Perfect relationship? You're the one to talk! You're about to get married and you're telling me your relationship is not 'perfect'? How can you understand me who doesn't even know what choice to make! Do you know that I think about it every day while on this stupid cruise!?" Kagami raised his voice louder, his wrist tightly squeezing the railing beside him.

"The Akashi you see is not the Seijuuro I know. I may never even see Seijuuro again!" Kuroko tried to keep his anger down. "Just talk to him. No one said you had to date him or anything. If you like him, great. If not, just tell him that."

Akashi wasn't the Akashi he knows? Kagami had no idea what Kuroko was talking about but that didn't matter. He was fuming angry and couldn't think rationally, "And that's what I don't know! I don't know yet! I can't sort out my feelings just like that! I need more time! I need more time to think about how I feel!" He wasn't a robot, Kagami can't decide right away. His whole future was at stake here.

"Then just try it out! It's not like you can't break up with him if you don't like it! Stop bringing everyone else into your problems!" Kuroko was close to yelling at Kagami.

"What's the point of dating if we break up right away!? If you're having a fight with Akashi then maybe you should focus on your own problem rather than worry about mine! Stop telling me what to do!" Kagami yelled back.

"I can't just suddenly confront him for cheating!" Kuroko responded before stopping. He was getting out of hand and revealing too much. "Know what, whatever. I was just trying to help."

"Trying to help by telling me I'm frustrating?" Kagami watched as Kuroko turned around to leave, "Yeah leave! Look who is running away now!" Kagami yelled after the blunette who was walking away, he kicked the railing beside him before taking a leave as well.

Kagami was fuming angry while walking away. However, slowly he started thinking about what Kuroko had told him. _Cheating?_ Could Kuroko be in more trouble than he thought? Well, its not like he'll help him. Not after what happened…

Kuroko kept walking, still frustrated but trying to keep it under control. He couldn't believe he just had a fight with his best friend. He really couldn't rely on anyone else besides himself.

Not wanting to run into anyone else at the moment, Kuroko quickly went to his room. He didn't care if Akashi was awake or not. He just didn't want to see anyone else at the moment. If anything, he wanted to see Tetsuya.

Kuroko took slow steps, walking to his room. Why was the world against him? Nobody will help him now... Everyone is his enemy now... The only one who can comfort him and help him at the moment is himself, Tetsuya. His only ally.

Even though he woke up, he wanted to go back to sleep again. When Kuroko reached and opened the doors to his room, he noticed that Akashi was still sleeping with no care in the world.

Of course Akashi was just relaxing and taking it easy. He must've been tired after last night, being with Momoi and all! Kuroko felt sick just thinking about it. He grumbled and got into the bed, wanting to fall asleep and see Tetsuya again.

Kuroko had a hard time falling asleep but when he finally did, he found himself in the void of darkness once again. He tried to move but his feet were sinking into the black ground. What's more, unlike the last dream, Kuroko has sunk up to his knees!

He began panicking but then a figure emerged from the darkness. "Did you miss me that much that you would fall asleep again just to see me?" Tetsuya smiled, walking towards Kuroko before kneeling down to his level.

Kuroko felt so relieved to see Tetsuya. The other would definitely help him. "Is there anyway you can get me out of this?"

Tetsuya's smile widened, both of his hands reaching out to stroke Kuroko's cheeks. "Why fight it? Surrender. There is no point in fighting right now." He leaned in closer, cupping Kuroko's face and touching his forehead with his own, "Don't worry Kuroko. I will fix everything for you so sleep."

"B-but what's going to happen to me if I sink? Won't I suffocate or something?" Kuroko asked worriedly. He was scared, even if all of this was just happening in his sleep.

"No you won't. Once you sink in you'll be free of all worries and troubles." Tetsuya's hands moved to stroke Kuroko's hair, "You trust me right?"

"But.." Kuroko was still reluctant but Tetsuya was the only one he could trust. "Yes.. even Kagami-kun betrayed me.."

And when Kuroko said it, his sinking accelerated, sinking now up to his hips. Tetsuya didn't let go, trying to distract Kuroko from the fact that he had sunk in deeper. "Yes, you can only trust me. Now don't worry okay? Just close your eyes. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Kuroko still hesitated. He didn't want to sink more and risk getting killed or something! But what did he have to lose? It was Tetsuya anyway, the only person he could trust. "Okay.. Okay. I trust you."

Tetsuya smiled historically, but it's not like Kuroko could see because they were hugging. Tetsuya stroked Kuroko's hair a bit more, "Good. I will set everything right." Kuroko suddenly felt pain in his body but not for long because he woke up again, panting and sitting up.

What was that pain? You weren't supposed to feel pain in your sleep, right? He was tempted to ask Akashi but why should he? It was probably nothing. Was Akashi even up? How long has he been sleeping for?

When Kuroko looked over to Akashi's side, he saw the other was slowly waking up. Maybe Kuroko woke him up with his sudden movements?

Akashi slowly stretched, moving to look at Kuroko. "Good morning."

"Yeah.. morning." Kuroko responded, laying back down with a tired sigh. "I'm hungry." He suddenly said. He didn't get dinner last night since he slept through it.

"I'll order another room service. What would you like?" Akashi reached for the phone beside him.

"I don't care." Kuroko said. "Just get two of whatever you want."

Akashi took the phone but then paused, looking at Kuroko with concern. Akashi didn't know what was bothering the bluenette but knew that he is getting worse. Should he say something? Should he ask him about it? But then again, Kuroko seemed very strange when he arrived to the room yesterday.

Akashi debated on whether to ask Kuroko or not, but in the end decided not to. He told Kuroko before that he would listen if something was bothering him. Those words are valid even now. "Alright. Two scrambled eggs then." Akashi dialed the service and made the order.

Kuroko huffed and turned over, sighing to himself. He was still tired, probably from oversleep. He rubbed at his eyes as he listened to Akashi order food. At least Akashi was kind enough to get food for both of them and not just himself.

The redhead hung up the phone, "They'll be here in five minutes." He said before laying back down to face Kuroko while the other turned his back towards him.

Kuroko felt Akashi staring at him so he turned back over to look at him. He was tempted to ask why he was staring but got a better idea instead. "Hey Akashi, you said Seijuuro came to you when you were having stressful times right? How did he introduce himself and stuff?"

Akashi was confused by the sudden question, another surprise right after the other. He thought of an answer before speaking up, "He introduced himself as my other self and promised to save me from my struggles. He told me he would take care of everything... which he did."

Kuroko felt a little happier now that Akashi told him that. So Tetsuya really would help him! Not that he doubted Tetsuya. "Okay. That's all I was curious about."

But Akashi wasn't sure about that. Was that really all Kuroko was curious about? The bluenette reminds him all too well of himself during middle school... so familiar that it frightened him. "Why do you ask? Is there something troubling you?"

"No. Not really." Not anything Akashi could fix. Not unless he stayed away from Momoi and gave him Seijuuro back.

"I'm sorry Kuroko but I don't believe you. There is something you don't want to tell me about." Akashi reached out for Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko pulled his hand away with a frown. "You are in no place to say that. You're the one who keeps going out and not telling me what's going on yet I believe you when you say it's "nothing"." Kuroko didn't believe Akashi whenever he said that but it's not like he questions him 24/7.

Akashi lowered his head, Kuroko was right... "I'm sorry but I just can't tell you. Not right now at least, but I will when we reach Hawaii." If he told the bluenette now then it would be no surprise at all. But on the other hand, what Akashi is hiding is nothing compared to what Kuroko is keeping to himself, "I told you before, how you remind me of myself back in middle school and it frightens me. Kuroko could it be that you are experiencing the same thing as I did?"

"I don't know what you mean by "experiencing the same thing as you". What exactly do you mean?" Kuroko knew what he meant but he felt like he shouldn't tell Akashi.

Akashi sat up, "You're creating a second personality inside yourself, and it's that very personality that is trying to take over. Fight it Kuroko, don't believe in what he says." Akashi reached out again to take Kuroko's hand, squeezing it in his, "Fight him."

"And why should I believe you?" Kuroko nearly growled out. "You're still here, right? Besides, how can I know that I can trust you? Especially when you keep going out and not telling me where you went."

"You're right. You can't trust me but I'm begging you to. Please don't do this Kuroko. If you listen to what the other you says then you'll be lost forever and disappear." Akashi kept his calm, tightening his hold on Kuroko's hand with each sentence.

"But you're still here!" Kuroko knew this had to be a lie. Akashi didn't want him to get help because it would really help him. Akashi said so himself! He said Seijuuro made his life easier. "You're not wanting me to get help because you want to make my life harder, right? Like how you keep spending so much time with Momoi-san and everyone else!"

Akashi flinched at the remark; a saddened expression overtook his face. "Just how much time do I..." The redhead stopped mid-sentence. He didn't have the courage to say it out loud, at least now. "I'm sorry if I have been neglecting you. Truth to be told this is my first time being in a serious relationship. I've thought many times on how I should act around you but I couldn't figure it out. I should have spent the whole duration of the journey with you and now I realize it. I'm sorry."

Kuroko still felt a little angry until he really looked at Akashi's face. Just seeing that face, the same face as Seijuuro look so sad, he couldn't handle it. "No.. I'm sorry. I'm just.. tired. I'm sorry Akashi."

Akashi's eyes widened. Kuroko apologized? "No, you have nothing to apologize for. It's all my fault, because of me you've come to the point of almost disappearing. I'm sorry Kuroko." Akashi smiled, laying back down and moving closer to Kuroko.

Kuroko was about to accept the gesture when suddenly he heard a voice, "Don't listen to him..." The voice was faint but Kuroko could still hear it. "He's your enemy. He's the one who took Seijuro away... Don't trust him."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Was he going crazy? Since he was the only one who reacted, he could tell that it was in his head. "Tetsuya..?" Kuroko murmured under his breath, barely audible. If it was Tetsuya, he had to believe him. He moved away from Akashi slightly.

"Kuroko?" Akashi was surprised when Kuroko suddenly moved away.

"Um.. when is the food coming?" Kuroko asked to change the topic.

"They should come right abou-" And here it was, Akashi was interrupted by the doorbell. He slowly stood up from the bed and went to open the doors. When he did, the voice spoke up again, "Good. Don't let him trick you with his words. Remember, we want to bring Seijuro back and he's our enemy."

Kuroko felt so relieved to hear the voice. It just had to be Tetsuya. Who else could it be? "I understand. I'm just happy we can finally talk now." He whispered with a smile.

Kuroko wasn't sure if it was Tetsuya but he could hear a chuckle, "Me too. Now with both of us working together, we will be able to bring Seijuro back easily."

"Yes. I'll do my best." Kuroko promised just before Akashi brought in the food. "Are we eating in here or outside?"

"I don't mind so you can choose" Akashi pushed in the trolley with two plates on it.

"Let's just eat in here. Too lazy to move." Kuroko said, sitting up on the bed completely.

Akashi nodded and placed the plates on the bed. When he did, the two began eating. Akashi couldn't help but feel suspicious about Kuroko. What if his other self was already at the stage of communicating with Kuroko outside of the dream? Akashi doesn't even know what stage he is in. However, judging by looks, the other still couldn't take over his body. Still, Akashi knows its only a matter of time if he doesn't do something to stop this.

After that Akashi had made the decision to do whatever he could to prevent this second personality in Kuroko from taking over. He may not know any other way to defeat the personality other than convincing Kuroko to fight it, but it was their only shot.

For the next week, it was becoming hell for Kuroko. Kise wasn't getting any better, Kagami never talks to him anymore and Akashi is always bugging him. Sure he wasn't with Momoi a lot anymore but it still annoyed Kuroko to have Akashi all over his back. Akashi kept trying to convince him to disbelieve in Tetsuya, but Kuroko wasn't having it.

His only peaceful time was when he was alone. Or as alone as he could get since Tetsuya was with him. Only when he was alone with Tetsuya, both in dream and reality, was when he was happy. But when the end of the week came, not even Tetsuya could cheer Kuroko up. Tomorrow was the deadline with Hanimaya and no progress was made with Momoi. Now his secret would be out which would probably displease Tetsuya. Kuroko didn't want to make Tetsuya upset.

"The deadline is tomorrow. Do you have something planned." Tetsuya's voice echoed inside Kuroko's mind as he sat in the bar he had asked Hanamiya to extend his deadline in.

"Maybe ask Hanimaya just for a little more time. Until the end of the cruise." The cruise would be ending quite soon. If he could just convince Hanimaya, he might have another shot at this.

Tetsuya didn't reply for a while, confusing Kuroko. "Tetsuya?" Kuroko called out to the other but there was still no reply. Then finally it came, "We can't do that. Our secrets will be revealed."

"What do you mean? If the deadline is extended and I succeed, then he won't tell our secrets." Kuroko frowned in confusion.

"You won't succeed." Tetsuya's voice shot through him like a bullet. "I've waited long enough. Now is the time." Tetsuya's sharp voice ran through him before it made Kuroko's head fall down on the table, fainting.

When Kuroko opened his eyes again, he found himself in the all too well known dark abyss. However, it was unlike any of the dreams he had before. No... This time only his head remained as the rest of his body was sinked into the ground.

Kuroko panicked but soon he felt a hand land on his head. Kuroko looked up to see a smirking Tetsuya hovering above him, "Your time is up Kuroko. You couldn't keep your promise."

"B-But wait, we're here to extend the deadline! If we extend it, there'll still be time left.." Kuroko actually felt scared. What was going to happen to him? "..What's going to happen now?"

"My poor Kuroko~" Tetsuya placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek, stroking it gently. "You cannot extend a deadline that was already extended and you know this. We both know that Hanamiya won't accept it and the moment we talk to him, our secrets will be revealed." Tetsuya moved his hand so that it rested on top of Kuroko's head again. "You know what has to be done. In order for 'Kuroko Tetsuya' to get what he wants, I will need to take over in your stead."

"What would become of me then?" Would he be just like Akashi? Spending so many years trapped away from using his own body... "No, you don't mean.. Tetsuya, you can't!"

"Oh yes~ This is exactly what Akashi had warned you about." Tetsuya started pushing Kuroko deeper into the ground. "You were foolish to not think of the consequences. But now my goal has finally been fulfilled and its all thanks to you Kuroko. Now, I will be the same as Seijuro! Isn't that fitting? You two weren't meant to be from the start! It was always supposed to Seijuro and me. Not you." Tetsuya managed to push Kuroko in deeper, all the way up to his mouth, disabling him from talking.

"But I still feel the need to thank you." Tetsuya stopped pushing and folded his arms. "I know, I will let you witness Seijuro and I living happy lives. You get to see us in our new house, living happily ever after. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Kuroko tried shaking his head but he wasn't even allowed to do that. He looked up at Tetsuya with plead. He should have listened to Akashi! All along he was trying to help and Tetsuya was actually the traitor. Just how many times was he going to be tricked and betrayed?

"I knew you would agree." Tetsuya smiled, placing his hand back on Kuroko's head, horrifying the bluenette. "Don't worry. I will take good care of our body. Sweet dreams." And the last thing Kuroko saw was Tetsuya's wicked smile before he fell into black sea. His body felt heavy and he had the feeling he was falling down deeper into a mud like black water. The water around him was slowly eating him up, swallowing him deeper inside itself. Kuroko wanted to resist, to swim back upwards but he found no strength in him to do so. Not only did he have no strength but he also felt sleepy as well.

Just when Kuroko was about to close his eyes and surrender to sleep, light suddenly appeared before him. The light was emitting from a screen that seemed to show what Kuroko's eyes saw. No... what Tetsuya saw now since he took over his body. Kuroko watched his body move, but none of the movements were his own. How frustrating... being in your own body but only being able to watch and do nothing else. So frustrating... "Akashi-kun..."

Then Kuroko had realized that this is exactly the same situation Akashi was in. This horrifying darkness frightened him to no end and yet Akashi was able to withstand it for years. Then when he had finally managed to get out of the darkness, Kuroko blamed him for ever coming out. For ruining his happiness in return for Akashi's freedom. How arrogant he was... A few tears escaped Kuroko's eyes as he did the only thing he could, watch his body move without his instructions.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Rinfantasy, Akakuro Seiya, Kuro13Dead, ShinseiShinwa, soundlessAria, yukino76 and TooLazytoLogIn FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone :) The story is slowly closing to the end so I really hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. We still have idk... maybe 3 chapters left? Yeah, about 3. Hmmm... what else to say... Ah! I always forget to mention the poll on our profile page so please vote on there and help us decide what story to write next. We're already working on a new project but we would like to write a one shot before another massive fanfic like 'Love Behind The Glasses'. I hope you had a wonderful new year's eve :) See you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** Silly KT! I've been reminding every one about the poll! D: Um yes, I hope everyone had a good new year's eve! And I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story! It's upsetting it's ending already, right? :c Uh, yes, we are already working on something! So if a new story comes out and it's not a topic from the poll, don't worry! We will still do the story you guys want, it's just that we already started another story for you guys, just in case :D

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	35. Chapter 33

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

After taking at least a minute to test out the new body, Tetsuya was pleased either way. In only a matter of two weeks, he managed to convince Kuroko to practically give him permission to use his body. He wondered if he beat Seijuuro's record when he took Akashi's body.

Speaking of Akashi... Tetsuya stood up and headed out the bar. No sense in waiting for Hanimaya like the original Kuroko was going to do. His only goal was getting Seijuuro back.

Tetsuya went to his and Akashi's room. If Kuroko couldn't figure out a way to bring Seijuro back then he will. When he reached the room, he opened the doors and much to his surprise he noticed that Akashi was still sleeping. Well, Kuroko did wake up early to meet Hanamiya so its not unusual that he's asleep.

He smirked as he closed the door behind him and quietly made his way to the bed. As careful as he could be, Tetsuya moved onto the bed to hover over Akashi. The redhead still didn't wake up so Tetsuya decided to continue with his plan. He only had two ideas on how to bring Seijuuro back. Either through physical touch or... Hopefully he wouldn't have to resort to the second option.

First Tetsuya found Akashi's hands and pinned them down with one hand. He might not be strong but it would delay Akashi's reactions if he woke up and tried to attack or push him off. With that done Tetsuya finally leaned down to Akashi's neck, chuckling against the skin. Then he started to softly nip a few places here and there, trying to find the best spot to mark. Once he found a suitable mark, a nice patch of skin that would be hard to hide, he began to bite and suck. He was sure that a bruise was already forming with satisfied him a little.

Akashi was still sleeping but even while unconscious he could feel the slight touches to his skin. The redhead tried to move but couldn't due to Tetsuya restraining him. Akashi let out slight noises of displeasure but was far from waking up.

Tetsuya pulled away from his neck, pleased that a mark had formed. He looked at Akashi's face. It was so exhilarating to be dominating the host of Seijuuro's body. To be able to do whatever he wanted to the body beneath him..

Tetsuya's free hand pushed up Akashi's shirt and his other hand let go for a few seconds, just so he could carefully slip the shirt off of Akashi. He waited for a moment for Akashi to settle down. He couldn't risk waking Akashi up just yet after all.

Tetsuya watched the redhead move until he stopped. Akashi let out another sound of displeasure when he could feel the coldness attack the upper half of his body. But apart from that, he did nothing else.

The body beneath him was definitely perfect, but it didn't fit Akashi. It was more suited for Seijuuro, which is what he's hoping he could fix. Tetsuya kissed down Akashi's bare chest, nipping a few places just to see Akashi react in his sleep.

As his hands wondered to Akashi's pants to unbutton them, Tetsuya was now wondering how Seijuuro would react upon seeing a better and more improved Kuroko. He'd probably be happy and accept him easily. He was the person he loved after all, only better!

The soft touches to his skin had slowly woken Akashi up. The redhead slowly began opening his hazy eyes, blinking a few times to focus on the figure before him. When they did, Akashi was more than surprised to see Kuroko hovering above him. What's more, he was shirtless.

Without thinking, Akashi instinctively grabbed Kuroko's hand that was about to unzip his pants. The other flinched in surprise before both of their eyes met. "Kuroko?"

Tetsuya was displeased that Akashi woke up so soon but maybe it could still work this way. "Akashi," Tetsuya smiled just like Kuroko would have. He moved his hands away from Akashi's pants and moved them to his chest. He leaned down and quickly kissed Akashi's lips. "You're awake~"

Akashi couldn't believe what Kuroko was doing. No... he seemed unlike his usual self. Akashi looked straight into Kuroko's eyes but instead of the beautiful teal blue eyes he saw something different. The eyes were still blue but they were a much darker shade of blue. Then it had hit him, could this be Kuroko's other self? Did Kuroko disappear then?

"You're not Kuroko." Akashi quickly sat up and grabbed both of Tetsuya's hands in his. "What did you do to him?"

Tetsuya frowned and tried moving his hands away. Why did Kuroko have to be so weak? This was another reason why Kuroko needed Tetsuya to make him better. "Well, for being someone who has been trapped away from the world for so long, you were able to tell the difference fast~" He smirked a little.

So he was right, this is not Kuroko after all. "When you're swallowed up by nothingness you learn to appreciate even the smallest of things." Akashi narrowed his eyes at the other, "Give Kuroko back."

"Kuroko's already gone." Tetsuya muttered. "He was so willing to let me help that by the time he realized what was going to happen, he was already so deep in the "nothingness" you've been trapped in for so long."

"It's not too late, Kuroko can still be saved." Akashi knows the best since he's been in this situation as well. But just how will he free Kuroko from his own self? In order for Kuroko to come back, he must have a REASON to do so... But since Tetsuya has sweet-talked the other into thinking that everyone around him is an enemy, Kuroko must have no will to even fight. Akashi knows this... all too well...

However, despite little to no chance of getting him back, Akashi wasn't willing to give up that easily. He tightened his hold on the bluenette's hands before looking up into his eyes. "Kuroko listen to me. You must come back. Everyone is waiting for you, not only me but Seijuro as well. It's him you were fighting for, am I right? Are you willing to give up now?"

"That won't work Akashi. He thinks that everything you say is a lie, even if I took his body like this." Who knows if Kuroko is even watching now? Maybe he truly gave up and would never be seen again. That would certainly work out for Tetsuya.

Akashi clenched his jaw, of course Tetsuya would tell Kuroko this. But then if Kuroko doesn't believe him at all then how will he bring him back? Just what can he do to save him? He won't let history repeat itself but with the current situation...

 _Let me deal with this._ The sharp voice ran through Akashi like a wave, surprising him but also providing some sort of assurance. He didn't want for the situation to come to this but it seems that Akashi has no choice in the matter. He already doesn't have much time left... now with this...

Akashi closed his eyes but still held Tetsuya's hands. In order for him to save Kuroko, he will have to sacrifice the thing he has always wanted. But... its worth the sacrifice.

"I leave him to you." Akashi told the voice inside himself before his body fell on Tetsuya like a doll.

Tetsuya looked at Akashi with surprise. Why did the other suddenly.. His eyes filled with a little hope. Had Seijuuro perhaps come out? Did he come out just for Tetsuya? "Seijuuro?" He decided to test the waters to see if it truly was Seijuuro.

Akashi's body slowly began moving again but just as it did, Tetsuya didn't even have time to say anything as he suddenly found himself pinned down on the bed with Akashi hovering above him. When Tetsuya opened his eyes after closing them from the sudden push, he noticed Akashi's eyes and they were mismatched! One eye was golden! His Seijuro had come back!

"Seijuuro!" Tetsuya felt overwhelmed with happiness. He was finally able to see Seijuuro in person instead of watching through Kuroko's eyes. It was finally his turn to be with Seijuuro. But as he moved his hands to hug the other... He couldn't move them. Seijuuro had them pinned down. "Seijuuro..?"

Akashi did nothing but observe Tetsuya from above, noticing the darker shake of blue eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Seijuro finally smiled before leaning down so that their foreheads touched. "I missed you Tetsuya."

Tetsuya sighed in relief and smiled as well. So Seijuuro did see him as Tetsuya. "I missed you too." As he said that, Tetsuya could have sworn that he heard someone else whisper the same thing in his mind. It couldn't be Kuroko... No, it couldn't be! Just in case, Tetsuya was going to stay on his guard.

"But it seems you have changed from the last time I saw you." Akashi moved one of his hands to stroke the skin near Kuroko's eyes, looking at the bluenette lovingly. "What will I do with you Tetsuya? You exceed all of my expectations."

"Does it seem like a good change?" Tetsuya asked with a hesitant smile. "I changed just for you Seijuuro."

Akashi's smile widened, moving both of his hands to cup Kuroko's face. "I cannot answer that since I love everything about Tetsuya. Even you, his other self. We are the same so I understand your intentions of coming out but I'm sure you know what I will ask of you now." Akashi's hand stroked the other's cheeks as Tetsuya's face changed to that of worry, "Bring Kuroko back."

"But.. if you love everything about Kuroko, why can't I stay? I want time out with Seijuuro too!" Tetsuya grasped Seijuuro's hands. "Please, why can't I stay out?"

"You were created by separating yourself from Tetsuya's consciousness. Since I love everything about Tetsuya, then it wouldn't do me justice to just love one part of him. If you return to where you originally came from then you will become one with Tetsuya once again. And that's the complete Tetsuya I love." When Tetsuya had grasped his hands, Akashi tightened his hold on the other as well.

"No! No you're lying! You just love Kuroko, you don't love me too!" Tetsuya shook his head, trying to get out of Seijuuro's hold. There was no way Seijuuro could love two people, even if they did have the same body.

He winced slightly, feeling a jolt of pain through his head. Kuroko must be trying to take over again. Whether Seijuuro loved him or not, Tetsuya wouldn't let him!

Akashi couldn't help but smile at Tetsuya's remark. His foolish little Tetsuya doesn't understand the situation he's in and that in fact the existence of 'two people' didn't exist from the start. There was always one, not two people in one body. But before he tells the bluenette, he had to calm him down and prove that he's serious. And Akashi knows just the right thing to do.

Akashi leaned down, fighting back the resisting Tetsuya before capturing the other into a sweet kiss. More than surprising the poor bluenette who was more than taken aback.

Even Kuroko inside Tetsuya's head quieted down. Tetsuya still wanted to get out of Seijuuro's hold but he still didn't want to hurt the other. He wasn't even sure if he could. "Seijuuro.." He murmured with confusion during the kiss.

Akashi slowly broke the kiss with a smile, lifting himself up a bit but still close enough to clearly see Tetsuya's eyes. He moved his hand to touch Tetsuya's cheek again, "There was never 'two' but always one. I know that you must be confused but the human mind is full of wonders. Even I didn't know what was happening to me until now. There were never two Akashis but merely myself throwing away part of my self. I don't know how to fully explain it but that is how it is."

"If that's true.. then which part of me was made to be thrown out?" Tetsuya asked softly, looking up at Seijuuro. "Was I created just to be a part that will be thrown away? Or.. is Kuroko that part that must be thrown away?"

"No part of you will be thrown away. I should have phrased my sentence better. I don't know how to explain it but rather than being 'thrown away' you are discarding a part of you before slowly the two parts join back together. That's what happened in my case but yours is very different. Since the separation has happened recently we still have time to fix this. Of course there is a choice for one of you to completely discard the other but I won't allow it." Akashi's eyes became fiercely sharp. "I won't allow you or Tetsuya to discard one of you. Over my dead body."

"Then one of us has to.." One would have to disappear for a while so they could reconnect back into one part. But Tetsuya didn't want to disappear just yet. He wanted to be free and have fun, do things he wouldn't be able to do while trapped in a body. But the only way to prevent that is...

Before he could say anything to Seijuuro, everything around him just disappeared. It was nothing but a black abyss. It was just like... Tetsuya gasped when something grabbed his ankle. He looked down and saw a pale hand coming from the ground hold on tight to his ankle. He didn't even get a chance to react before he was swiftly pulled under the ground, much like how he had pushed Kuroko under the ground.

Once this happened in Tetsuya's head, he fell limp in Akashi's arms in reality.

Akashi was startled when Tetsuya's body suddenly fell on him but he understood why. Akashi slowly and gently brought Kuroko up to his chest, hugging the bluenette as hard as he could. "Good luck Tetsuya. I know you will choose the right path."

Back with Kuroko and Tetsuya, it wasn't really a fight both of them were expecting. It was just the two of them in front of each other in the darkness; Tetsuya curled up on the ground and Kuroko just standing there. It was a bit awkward for Kuroko since he didn't know what to do. It was quite obvious that the other Kuroko was crying. "Um.." He tried to think of what to say. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" Tetsuya shouted, his voice resonating throughout the dark void they were in. After a few minutes of crying on the floor, Tetsuya slowly sat up, his face full of tears and agony. "It's all your fault! If someone has to disappear then it should be you! Not me! Look at you! You're weak and powerless! You can't compare to me who actually brought back Seijuro!"

"But... none of us has to disappear. Didn't you hear Seijuuro? We'll just merge back together and be how we used to be, just like Seijuuro." Kuroko assured, walking closer to Tetsuya. "No one will disappear. We can share this body together."

"No! I know you just want to sweet talk me into thinking that but in the end you'll end up getting rid of me! I don't want to disappear! Please..." More tears fell down Tetsuya's swollen face, "I don't want to disappear…"

Kuroko kneeled down to Tetsuya's level and gently took his hand. "You won't disappear. You just need to trust me. I don't know if you were lying when you said this, but didn't you say you should trust in yourself?"

"Don't touch me!" Tetsuya pushed Kuroko's hand away, curling up while sitting down. "I didn't lie but I can't trust you now because I know you just want to get rid of me. You didn't like me from the start! You were always hesitating when speaking with me! Why? Clearly because you dislike me." Tetsuya curled up so that Kuroko couldn't see his face, "You always thought of me as a thorn at your side."

"Well, I was hesitant to speak with you because you were a copy of myself and that was a little strange... and I never disliked you. Even now I don't because I know why you did everything. You just want love don't you?" Kuroko knew this because he too just wanted love. All his life he wanted to be loved and finally Seijuuro came along. So when that love started to fade when Akashi appeared, he became scared and Tetsuya had been created.

Tetsuya froze when he heard those words and looked up at Kuroko with wide eyes. "Love?" He muttered, fazed and confused by that one word. But then again, the word shot through him just like a bullet not only because he was confused but also because Kuroko was speaking the truth.

"What is love?" Tetsuya repeated the question he had asked Kuroko countless times in his dream. Could it be... could Kuroko have finally found the answer?

"Well.. That's something I've been wondering too." Kuroko sat down in front of Tetsuya with a thoughtful look. "Love is.. I don't think love is really defined as anything. It could mean a feeling you get when you see or be with someone or... it could be a love for something, like clothes or anything along those lines. Basically love could come in all shapes and sizes."

Kuroko remembered Momoi's case. Momoi told him that she had loved Hanimaya, but he only saw her as a toy. She had not found the one who loved her truly yet.

Nijimura's love for Haizaki was never even realized by the gang leader. Nijimura never confessed and Haizaki never loved Nijimura to begin with. Basically his love never reached Haizaki.

"I guess love is something like.. it has to be mutual and recognized. How else would it work if you didn't know if the other person loved you and vise versa?" Kuroko smiled. "Plus I think someone told me before that.. you can't love anyone until you love yourself." He finished, throwing Tetsuya's words right back at him.

If Tetsuya could open his eyes wider, then he would do so right now. He was digesting the information Kuroko told him and it did make sense. Well, love can't be really defined but Tetsuya would say that Kuroko came really close to it. Love has to have a mutual feeling and also has to be shared... _You have to love yourself in order to love... huh..._ Tetsuya laughed at the irony. Who would have thought Kuroko could use his own words against him.

Tetsuya laughed and laughed until finally he stopped and wiped the tears from his face. He didn't know if they were tears from laughing or tears from crying but he didn't care. Right now he was a total mess.

"So... Do you love me?" He curiously asked, patiently waiting for Kuroko's answer.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kuroko gently pulled the other closer so he could hug him. "If you asked me years ago, back when I was a nerd, I would have ignored you then laugh about the question at home. But now.. I can say that I do love myself, and I definitely love Seijuuro. I even love Akashi because he too is a part of Seijuuro. So to answer your question, I do love you."

Tetsuya couldn't control when tears started falling down his face once again. He returned the embrace and squeezed Kuroko's shirt tightly with his hands. Why?... Why did he feel so relieved? He was suppose to hate Kuroko... After all he's the one who will throw him away... yet... why couldn't he find nothing in himself to deny the fact that he too loves Kuroko very, very much.

Tetsuya sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "I love you Kuroko. I love you so much." Tetsuya managed to say over his sobbing.

Kuroko held Tetsuya closely, brushing his hair just as Seijuuro would have done. So this must be how Seijuuro feels whenever he hold him like this. Tetsuya seemed so small and frail in his arms, sobbing like this. Perhaps this is why Seijuuro is always wanting to protect him. "I love you too. Now don't cry, not unless those are tears of joy." He smiled and gently wiped the tears off Tetsuya's cheeks.

After Kuroko had wiped his tears away, Tetsuya looked up at Kuroko with his usual blank expression. The two looked at each other making Tetsuya smile, before he closed his eyes. Then suddenly, Kuroko was startled when Tetsuya suddenly started glowing with golden color surrounding his body.

Tetsuya opened his eyes with a tint of sadness in them. He tightly hugged Kuroko before speaking, "Please... don't forget about the past... don't forget who you are."

"I won't. I promise." Kuroko assured Tetsuya. He was actually a little disappointed that Tetsuya wouldn't be able to stay how he is now but he would always be with Kuroko once they return to normal. "Just rest and we'll be together again."

Tetsuya nodded, "We'll become one again. Just how we were originally." Tetsuya tightly squeezed Kuroko one last time before his body slowly started dissolving into the air. "I've finally found love." Were the last words Tetsuya said before he completely disappeared and the glitter that was left behind flew to Kuroko, returning back inside him where he belongs.

Kuroko sighed in relief. He didn't feel upset or empty anymore. He felt complete. Now he could return to Seijuuro and... Akashi! What would happen to Akashi? As soon as Kuroko wished he could wake up, his wish was granted. He opened his eyes and there he was in Seijuuro's arms. He shot up, nearly falling over from dizziness. "Seijuuro! Where is Akashi?" He asked worried before pausing. "I-I mean I missed you! But.." He was worried about Akashi. When would Akashi return to Seijuuro and merge once more?

Akashi smiled softly, looks like the reunion will have to wait. "He doesn't have much time left before we merge into one and he becomes a part of me. Actually he wants to say his goodbyes." Seijuro closed his eyes and then after a few minutes they opened again, only this time they were both crimson red.

Akashi tiredly fell down on Kuroko, having no strength to support his body anymore. "Kuroko, I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help. Did you..." He didn't have the strength to finish his sentence but hoped Kuroko understood what he meant.

Kuroko didn't bother sitting up and just held Akashi tightly. "Yes. He's safe within me. We're together again. But Akashi, you have to know that I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Ever since you came out I've been wanting you to disappear and to have Seijuuro come back and now.. I'm so sorry."

Akashi softly smiled. He didn't want to admit it but he did feel uninvited in the beginning. He had so much fun reuniting with everyone and meeting Kuroko, the man whom he would spend the rest of his life with. But then Kuroko started acting strange and Akashi felt it was because he had come and ruined his honeymoon. During the duration of their trip, Akashi felt guilty for ruining Kuroko's precious time with Seijuro but he did see what kind of a person Kuroko was.

After being with Kuroko all this time, he could confidently say that he is happy with Seijuro's choice of a partner. Now that he had accomplished his mission, there was only one thing left to do.

"It's alright Kuroko. I don't blame you for wanting to be with the one you love. I forgive you." Akashi raised his hand to touch Kuroko's cheek, "Could I trouble you for one more thing?"

"Yes? What is it? I'll do anything." Kuroko promised, placing a hand over Akashi's. All Akashi wanted to do was see everyone again but Kuroko made him feel unwanted. He'd do anything to make it up to the other.

Akashi's smile widened, he was slowly losing the strength to keep his hand up. "Go to Momoi and tell her to reveal the surprise. You asked me before... what I was doing with Momoi. Now you will get your answer. I really hope you'll like it when you see it." Akashi's hand was slowly starting to fall down but thanks to Kuroko's hand that was on top of his, it didn't.

"Surprise?" So all this time Akashi was... "I made it even worse.. I'm still so sorry." Kuroko thought Akashi was cheating on him but apparently Akashi had been preparing a surprise... "I'll go to her. I promise."

"It's alright. I don't blame you so please don't feel responsible." Akashi assured, his hand and body having no strength anymore. Akashi relaxed in Kuroko's arms, looking at the bluenette lovingly. "Thank you... for letting me spend this time with you. I'm happy that I got to know you... Also I'm sorry... for trying to kiss you on the beach. It was a mistake... I began developing feelings for you and tried to take advantage of the fact that Seijuro and I are one person. But then I realized that you love Seijuro not me, so I tried to apologize in my own way but at the same time do something to bless your marriage. Please accept the gift as my blessings."

"I do love you. You're a part of Seijuuro even if ever say that you're not. And I love everything about Seijuuro, so I love you too." Kuroko closed his eyes tightly, refusing to cry. Akashi would still be with them. He'd become a part of Seijuuro.. but why.. did he still feel like he was losing him? "I wish you could've came to the wedding in person.. It would have been funny seeing two Seijuuro's and having to marry both.." He was laughing softly but it was an empty laugh. "Why does it seem like you're dying? I shouldn't be.. upset about this because you'll always be here.. You promised you would."

"Yes... I would always be here with you. I love you Kuroko..." Akashi closed his eyes, having no strength to keep them open anymore. He wanted to put his hand on Kuroko's chest but he didn't have the strength to do so anymore. "Love... you..." And finally, Akashi's body stopped moving.

Kuroko couldn't react for a few seconds. Akashi was gone. Well he'd be merged with Seijuuro now but… now there's no more split personality. It wasn't just Seijuuro and it wasn't just Akashi. Now it's just Akashi Seijuuro. "..Damn it Akashi!" It was rare for Kuroko to curse and this showed how upset he was. He managed to lightly hit Akashi's chest twice until that same body gently grasped his hands, stopping him. "He's with you Seijuuro... right? You're together now right?"

"Yes, finally after so many years we have merged together." Akashi smiled but then he felt a tear fall down on his cheek. He looked up and noticed that Kuroko was crying. Akashi sat up and embraced the bluenette tightly. Finally, since the beginning of the cruise ship they are together again at last. Well, they have been together all this time but now its truly their true selves they knew. Reunited at last.

"Judging by how hard you punched I would say you missed me much more than I thought~"

"Of course I missed you!" Kuroko still cried even as he tried to stop. His hands clutched onto Akashi's shirt, and he buried his face into Akashi's chest. "I'm sorry Seijuuro.. I've done so many bad things while you were gone! I made Akashi feel unwanted and.. M-Momoi and.." He had to stop and take a few breaths. Crying really did take a lot of breath after all.

Akashi tightened his hold on the crying bluenette, trying to comfort him. "I know. I remember." Since he and Akashi had become one, their memories have finally merged. Now the missing puzzles have been found and became whole again. "It's my fault Tetsuya. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about my condition. If I would have told you at high school or even at the cottage house, you wouldn't have had to go through such extreme measures to bring me back." It's his incompetence that had caused Kuroko misery. "Its all my fault."

"N-No.. It's not all your fault. I wouldn't have done that to Akashi if I hadn't been so obsessed about losing you.. I deserve it anyway. You nor Akashi even knew what I was going to do to Momoi-san.." Kuroko shivered, remembering how today was the deadline with Hanimaya. Today he was going to reveal his secrets. He didn't want anyone to think badly of him but he did deserve it...

"It seems we're both to blame." And it was true. They were both guilty in their own ways. Akashi for not telling Kuroko sooner and Kuroko for assuming things even though they were not true. However, the most important thing is that they both forgive one another, but even if they did that, Kuroko has more people he has to apologize to. "Should we go to Momoi? My other self did say that he had a present for you prepared." Akashi knows what it is but still pretended he was ignorant. What kind of a present would it be if he told him?

"Okay.. Okay. I need to apologize to her any way." Kuroko then remembered about all the other people he had to apologize to. "And Kagami-kun.. Why did I yell at Kagami-kun? He must hate me now."

Kuroko had a fight with Kagami? Well that was unexpected since the two are best of friends, no... more like brothers. Akashi did notice that Kagami was down these past couple of days. Maybe that was the reason? "He doesn't hate you. You two are like brothers. I don't even think he has it in him to hold a grudge against you."

"Are you sure? We never fought like this before." Kuroko frowned. "I just want to apologize to both him and Momoi-san. Can we go now?"

Akashi nodded, "Let's go." The redhead gently let go of the bluenette as he stood up and prepared himself for what's to come.

"Seijuuro, before we go.. I'm sorry if you think badly of me. Now or in the future, I'm still sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly and.. I probably would've ruined Momoi-san's life.." Kuroko apologized again.

Akashi smiled before reaching for Kuroko's cheek, "It's alright Tetsuya. You didn't ruin Satsuki's life nor did you do anything to harm her. You did nothing to harm anyone, the only thing you did was to make them worry. Everyone is worried about you, even Kagami. I'm sure of it." The redhead's smile soon turned into a smirk as he leaned down closer to Kuroko's face. "However, if you still feel guilty then I'll have you make it up to me in bed~" Akashi teased, trying to lighten up the heavy mood. "I could never think badly of Tetsuya~"

Kuroko still wasn't sure but he just shrugged. "If you say so." He grasped Akashi's hand tightly. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. Now lets go."

"You better remember your promise." Akashi teased before they both left to look for Momoi.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO SasukoUchmaki2012, Rinfantasy, Akakuro Seiya, ZestyPickle, soundlessAria, Kuro13Dead, yukino76, ShinseiShinwa, absoluteright, ghost reader, Nameless and simsimchocolatte FOR REVIEWING!**

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yay~ Tetsuya is back to normal~ But what's this, a surprise? o: XD

Uh, so if anyone is confused, Tetsuya was created because he wanted love and because Tetsuya (the original. I'm sorry, I always call Tetsuya, Tetsuya) didn't love himself even if he found love. But now he's accepted who he is and is now happy :D

And as for Sei, now you know why he almost kissed Tetsuya on the beach and stuff~ he was still technically Seijuuro so he couldn't get rid of his love~ ;3 if that makes sense- Uh, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and the next! The next one is.. well, I dun wanna spoil anything~ ',:3

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yeah, Bell explained everything perfectly XD I really hope you guys aren't confused and that this is a good way to end the battle with Tetsuya. Btw, we had a pun in the last chapter! I didn't even know it was a pun! XD I have no idea what a pun is, let alone how to make it XD Thanks ZestyPickle! I didn't even know XD

I hope you liked this chapter and stick with us a little bit more till the end of the story :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and see you next week! (btw I'm sorry if I forgot to mention anyone in the last chapter for the reviews. There was some technical problem so we couldn't see all the reviews :( Hopefully its fixed now and I didn't miss anyone)

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	36. Chapter 34

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

Now that they were looking for Momoi, Akashi had realized that it would be easier to call her and so he did. While Akashi was speaking to Momoi on the phone, Kuroko's own phone began to ring, startling the sulking bluenette. However when he saw the caller ID, he was more then surprised to see that it was Kise!

"It's Kise-kun." Kuroko informed Akashi and stepped away to answer the phone. "Kise-kun? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Kurokocchi! Great news! I'm feeling much better! Let's meet up! I want to make it up to you for not being able to come all this time-ssu!" Kuroko literally had to move the phone away from his ear because the blond was so loud, but also excited which made Kuroko smile a bit.

"That's great to hear." Kuroko said. "Meet up.." He felt like everyone should know about what he's done. Even if everyone can't come with them to Momoi's room, Kise could surely pass on the news. He was afraid of what everyone's reactions would be, but he couldn't just forget about it. "Well, Seijuuro and I are going to Momoi-san's place. If you want, you can come with us?"

"Eh? Really? I'm coming! I'm coming! Which room?" Since Kise didn't see Momoi yet, he had no idea what her room number is.

Luckily Kuroko knew the room number and told Kise the room. "Are you sure you don't feel any more sickness? I don't want you to walk around and end up getting nauseous.."

"No! No! It's okay Kurokocchi don't worry! I was just sick because of the storm! Now I'm feeling much better! I'm full of energy-ssu!" Kise assured. It was really because of the storm that he fell sea sick. When he first stepped foot on the cruise he was perfectly fine. It's all because of that sudden storm.

The storm was a week ago though.. It was a pretty bad storm so Kuroko couldn't blame him. "I understand. Well we're heading there now so just get ready and come over." Before the other could start ranting excitedly, Kuroko hung up. "Speaking of sea sickness.. Seijuuro, you're not feeling any sickness?"

But just when Kuroko had turned around he deadpanned when he saw Akashi leaning against the wall, supporting himself. "O-Of course... not... w-why do you ask?" The other put his hand on his mouth, trying to stop himself from throwing up.

"Alright then. Don't fall too far behind." Kuroko smirked a little. His seasickness didn't look as bad as before but it appears that he still had it.

Akashi watched Kuroko triumphantly and mockingly walk in front of him. He was hoping his sweet angel would offer to help but no... Well its not like he will admit defeat either. Akashi took slow steps forward, lagging behind the bluenette who walked in front of him. This is a challenge and Akashi will accept it.

Finally when Kuroko reached Momoi's room, he looked up to see if its the right room number. When he confirmed it, he looked behind to see Akashi all the way at the end of the hallway behind him, leaning on the wall and taking slow steps forward.

Kuroko walked back to Akashi with a smile. "Want some help?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he got beside Akashi and helped him walk to the room.

"I-I have... everything... under... control... ugh..." Akashi immediately put his hand back on his mouth. If he didn't admit seasickness then that means that he didn't lose right? That's most likely the case, Akashi concluded to assure himself.

"Sure you do." Kuroko said as he stood in front of Momoi's door. He was about to knock when he saw someone coming. It was Kise! He looked as healthy as ever! "Kise-kun." He greeted as he knocked on the door.

"Its good to be back out~ Did I miss much?" Kise asked and Kuroko hesitated. "Nah." Kise would find out soon enough what nearly happened.

When the doors opened, they revealed Momoi in her yellow summer dress. "Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun!" Momoi happily said with a smile when she saw her two friends. But then she noticed that there was a third person. She looked up to see... "K-K-Ki-chan! Is that you!?" Momoi gasped, she couldn't believe this was the Kise she knew from middle school! He changed so much! He became much more... handsome…

"Who else would it be?" Kise smiled. "By the way, sorry I couldn't come out much and had to cancel our other meet up. You forgive me right?" Kise never heard Momoi herself say that it was alright. He only got the message from Kuroko.

"O-Of course! I don't mind at all! As long as Ki-chan is okay." She put her hands behind her, playing with the end of her dress. Why was she getting so nervous over seeing Kise? What's more she's becoming self-conscious around him!

"Alright! Thanks~" Kise smiled before noticing Momoi looked a little nervous. "Is everything okay? Are you feeling sea sick now?"

Kuroko noticed the concern from Kise and watched with awe. Could they perhaps hook up all without Kuroko's help? He glanced at Akashi, wondering if he noticed the scene in front of them.

Akashi had no choice to notice the scene since they were standing right before them. Now that Momoi and Kise met, they have a lot of things to catch up on. However they didn't come here for that... "May we come in?" Akashi politely asked, making Momoi nod quickly.

"O-Of course! C-Come in!" She moved aside to let everyone enter her room.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but.. Akashi said you had a surprise?" Kuroko asked, looking at Momoi after he sat Akashi down on a chair.

"Eh?" Momoi stood in place, confused by how Kuroko knew about the surprise. He shouldn't know until the day of the wedding. That was the plan, so why did he know about it? Momoi looked over at Akashi for some sort of an answer and she saw it right away. One of Akashi's eyes was golden which meant that the other Akashi had disappeared. "I see... So that's how it is."

Momoi's expression changed to that of a saddened one. She looked up at Kuroko, "Did Akashi-kun say that I should give it to you now?"

"Yeah. He wanted us to come here after he.. went away and to have you show me the surprise." Kuroko was hesitant about the surprise but Akashi did say it was like an apology or gift of acceptance.

Momoi didn't say anything for a while before finally nodding. She walked over to her closet, searching through her clothes. When she finally found what she was looking for, she took it out and showed it to Kuroko. "This is it. This was suppose to be his gift for you on your wedding day." Momoi smiled, showing Kuroko a beautiful white suit that was neatly folded.

Kuroko stared at the suit with amazement. It was amazing! Akashi definitely took his time choosing which suit would fit Kuroko best. Just seeing the gift made him feel worse. All this time he thought Akashi was cheating but instead, he was just looking for a wedding gift for him... "It's perfect…"

"I'm glad you like it. Akashi-kun choose it with great care." Momoi smiled, letting Kuroko examine the beautiful suit further. While he did, Akashi frowned, "I'm still here. Don't talk about me as if I've died."

"Sorry Akashi-kun!" Momoi brought her hands together, bowing slightly to apologize. "Does that mean that the other Akashi-kun didn't disappear?" She curiously asked. She had no idea what happened or how DID works.

Akashi folded his hands before replying, "He didn't. You're looking at him. We've merged into one so we've become one person. I have all of the memories of us looking for the suit and me choosing which one to buy. It's all in here." Akashi pointed to his head confidently.

Momoi was a bit confused but she thinks she understands. Akashi didn't disappear so there was no need to sorrow. Everybody is safe and sound and nothing could make her happier than that. Even Kuroko seems more cheered up than he was these past couple of days. Could it be due to Akashi's return?

Kuroko set down the suit and hesitantly glanced at Momoi. Should he tell her himself before they even have a chance at Hanimaya telling his secret? "Momoi-san.. I have something to tell you. I understand if you hate me afterwards but I just have to tell you now."

"What is it Tetsu-kun?" When she noticed Kuroko's expression change to a serious one, she walked over and sat down next to the bluenette. What could be so bad that she would hate him?

Kuroko took a deep breath to relax. "I.. I met your ex. It was an accident and I didn't know it was him at first. He was drunk and I wanted to help him to his room. Then things happened and I figured out he was your ex. I-I thought you were taking Seijuuro away so.. I made a deal with him to somehow get you to return to him. My plans all failed and today is the deadline.."

"W-What! You met Makoto?" Momoi couldn't suppress the shock in her voice. How did that happen? Kuroko tried to get them back together? Even though he was the one who saved her from jumping off of the ship and comforting her that she will find someone better?

Momoi felt betrayed, she couldn't hold in her feelings when her hand moved on its own and she had slapped Kuroko's cheek. "Even though I trusted Tetsu-kun... You..." Momoi sobbed, she couldn't control her feelings of sadness. Even though she loves Kuroko as a friend, she still had to let her frustrations out.

The slap did hurt but it couldn't have hurt as much as what Momoi is feeling. "I'm sorry Momoi-san. I don't know why. I was just so scared that I was going to lose Seijuuro. I'm so sorry." Kuroko kept apologizing. He knows how it feels to be betrayed and he knows Momoi must hate him now.

Momoi sobbed, wiping some tears that began to fall down her cheeks. She felt angry yet why is it that she couldn't find it in her to hate Kuroko? The bluenette saved her life and became one of her best friends... but still he betrayed her and worked together with Hanamiya to make her suffer in his hands again. Yet despite all of this she couldn't hate Kuroko.

Momoi leaned on Kuroko, leaning against his chest and squeezing his shirt in her palms. "Tetsu-kun baka! Why couldn't you trust me? You saved my life! I'm forever grateful to you and yet you tried to trick me into going back to Makoto." She sobbed, "You did that but why is it that I can't be mad at you? I try but I can't."

She looked up at Kuroko's face, "Maybe because I know just what kind of a person Makoto is. He probably told you so many horrible things about me. He has a talent for manipulating people so I understand how you would believe him but still! You should have trusted me…"

"I'm still truly sorry. I wasn't thinking right these past few weeks and.. I messed up so badly." Kuroko frowned, holding Momoi tightly. "I ruined your trust in me. I know saying sorry won't matter, no matter how many times I say it, but I'll always be sorry. Please, is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Momoi pouted, being mad for not being able to be mad, "Don't talk to Makoto again! Don't go near him! He's a bad person! Ah also you're treating me to a fancy restaurant every day! I'll make you my servant for the week! Give me massages every day! Ah! Also do my nails!" With every demand, Momoi lightly punched Kuroko's chest. While she did, Akashi and Kise deadpanned, _She's getting out of control._ They both thought at the same time.

"Okay. I'll do all of those things." Kuroko promised, gently taking Momoi's hands into his own so she couldn't keep hitting him. "I can get a day off on my wedding day though, right?" He asked with a small smile.

"O-Of course! if you're not there at the wedding then mine and Akashi-kun's efforts of looking for a suit would be ruined!" Momoi sobbed, "I'll get a first row seat right?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Hmm.. Is it possible to have a best bridesmaid at a gay wedding?" Kuroko asked, looking over at Akashi. Of course he'd have Kagami as his best man but maybe Akashi was still looking for a best man (or best bridesmaid if Momoi was chosen). "That would be better than front row seats."

"I don't see why not. It's just like any other wedding although its a bit special." When Akashi noticed the look in Kuroko's eyes, he immediately understood the message. "I'm sure Shintarou would give up his position as a best man to you." Akashi said and Momoi smiled.

"Really!? Thank you! A-Ah but if you're okay with it…"

"As long as everyone's fine with it, I don't see why you can't." Kuroko said before sighing. "I still have to ask Kagami-kun if he wants to be my best man.. but I still have to apologize to him too. I need to find him."

"Kagami-kun? I saw him laying down next to the pool on the bed one day, but it was strange because he had his clothes on. He seems really down lately. Could it be that Tetsu-kun and Kagami-kun had a fight?" Kagami's behavior implied only a fight with Kuroko. The giant redhead is usually cheerful and full of energy but right now he looks lifeless. He didn't even run away from Aomine and let the other catch him without any struggles! He let Aomine be with him but the entire time it looked like Kagami's mind was somewhere else completely.

Only a fight with Kuroko could explain it. What else could get to Kagami that much?

"A fight between Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi?" Just how much has Kise missed this cruise?! "Kurokocchi should go and sort it out now if that's the case!"

"I know I know. I want to go apologize but where could he be?" Should Kuroko call him? But what if Kagami doesn't answer? "Maybe he'll be out getting breakfast now?"

"He's been living off of chips and water for the past week. I don't think he would eat breakfast." When Akashi met Aomine at the hallway sometime last week, the tanned male told him that Kagami was doing really bad. He refused to eat proper foods or go outside. It was only thanks to Aomine's efforts of convincing that he had set foot outside.

Maybe he should call Aomine? "I'll call Daiki. He should know where Kagami is." Akashi took out his phone and dialled the number, while he did, the rest were worried.

"Dai-chan really took it upon himself to take care of him." Whenever Momoi called Aomine, he would always say that he's busy.

"Unlike me." Kuroko frowned. Ever since the start of the cruise, he's kind of been neglecting Kagami. Every time Kagami tried hiding, he'd usually give him away. Should he have just let Kagami hide? But he didn't want the other to keep running.. He wanted him to face the thing he was afraid of.

"Don't worry Tetsu-kun. There's more going on than you think~" Momoi teasingly smiled, "Since you and Ki-chan were out of it these past few days you wouldn't know but there is a rumor that Kagami-kun and Dai-chan did... that~" Momoi blushed slightly, waiting for Kuroko's reaction.

"Well.. At least he finally faced Aomine-kun." Kuroko smiled a little and wondered who had topped. "Who knows, if things turn out well, maybe they're the next ones to get married."

"It is very likely." Momoi smiled. With her analytical skills she could say with certainty that it would happen. While the three were surprised by the news, Akashi finished his phone call. "Kagami is outside on the top deck." He looked at Kuroko, "Should we go with you?" He knew Kuroko would want to speak to him alone but he still had to ask.

"Maybe we can go there but then split up at the coffee shop? We didn't have breakfast yet." Momoi suggested. While Kuroko would talk to Kagami, the three of them would be waiting for them nearby.

"Um.. I don't mind that plan." Kuroko nodded. "And when I'm done talking to Kagami-kun, I'll convince him to come eat breakfast with us?"

"Sounds good~ I can't wait to let everyone know I'm okay!" Kise smiled.

"Then we have a plan. We should get going before Kagami decides to leave." If he leaves then it would be harder to find him. With that in mind, Akashi opened the doors for everyone as they all went to the upper deck.

When they arrived, they were looking around and luckily Akashi had spotted him in the distance. "There Tetsuya, by the railings." Akashi pointed to an isolated part of the area where Kagami was standing beside the railing, looking into the deep blue sea. He seemed in deep thought.

"We'll be waiting so take your time." Akashi assured as he, Momoi and Kise left, leaving Kuroko alone.

Kuroko quietly approached Kagami and took a moment to think of what to say. He still didn't know what to say so he decided to just wing it. "Kagami-kun.." He greeted as he approached the redhead. "Mind if I join you?"

Kagami was startled, more so when he heard the all too familiar voice of his best friend. He turned around to see Kuroko but didn't do anything else and turned back to look at the sea.

Kuroko stood beside Kagami and nervously tapped the railing as he thought of what to say. "Kagami-kun.. I'm going to be forward with you. I'm really sorry I yelled at you that one day. I didn't mean to but.. I was just so stressed and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry."

Kagami looked over at Kuroko for a few minutes before sighing. The silence resumed, making Kuroko uncomfortable. However, finally after a while, Kagami spoke up, "You know I've been thinking about that you've said and you're right. Maybe I really was a coward." Kagami looked back at the crashing waves against the metal of the cruise ship. "It really must have been annoying to always see me running around. Sorry."

"But I still need to apologize. I shouldn't have said it like I did. It was rude of me, especially since I'm your best friend." Kuroko said. "Do you.. forgive me?"

"No." Kagami immediately shot back with a gloomy aura around him. "Listen to me first."

"But I n-"

"Wait I-"

"Le-"

"Wait, wait. Let me speak first okay!" Kagami said, stopping the both of them from talking one over another. The atmosphere was really awkward and both of them had a lot on their minds. So much that they didn't know what to say first.

"..Then go ahead." Kuroko said, turning his whole body to face Kagami. "You speak first."

Kagami did the same and turned around so that he faced the bluenette head on. He still had his right hand on the railing, tightening his hold on it before speaking up, "As I said before, it must have been annoying having to see me running all the time. I didn't realise it but I was probably annoying everyone and I'm sorry for that. But... now that you've told me, I did something about it. I let Aomine catch me and do whatever he wanted to do. It wasn't so bad as I thought it would be so I made a choice."

Kagami took a deep breath, "I decided to date Aomine." As he said it he blushed, "S-So you won't see me running around anymore. That's the decision I came to."

"But.. are you happy with Aomine-kun? I don't want you to force yourself into a relationship that might not work." Kuroko frowned. "Did you want to do this? Not because you think it's annoying everyone. Did you do this because you wanted to?"

"Of course! After... you know... our fight I really thought about Aomine and everything... And he's actually not that bad..." Kagami blushed again. "I'm doing this because I want to. I decided to do this not because of everyone else but because of myself." And its true. When Kagami was down these past couple of days, it was only Aomine who cared enough to comfort him and care about him. During that time, Kagami realised something important…

"As long as you're doing it for yourself." Kuroko smiled then sighed. "Again, I'm sorry for arguing and fighting with you. I've been messing up ever since the cruise started.. and I need to tell you what I did. I want everyone to know." He looked away.

Kagami noticed Kuroko's changed expression. He could tell something was wrong with Kuroko for a while now but didn't really know how to ask. "Something must have really pushed you to an extend of doing what you did. The Kuroko I know would never lose his cool over anything, so it really must have been something big." Kagami looked at Kuroko head on, "Tell me everything."

Kuroko looked back at Kagami and slowly nodded. Just like before, he told Kagami everything. He didn't hold back, not wanting to leave any details out. He told Kagami everything he told Momoi and everyone else.

Kagami didn't say anything for a while, too shocked to say anything. Never, even in his wildest dreams did he thought that Kuroko would do what he did. Does love do this to people? Does it change them so much to no recognition? "You really love Akashi too much." He muttered but so quietly that Kuroko couldn't hear it properly. "You really changed. I never thought you would do something like this. Well at least it explains what you told me before. That Akashi 'cheated' on you."

"I was such an idiot though. I could have ruined Momoi-san's life and I could have lost Seijuuro's love.. I almost lost my best friend. I messed up so bad." Kuroko leaned his head against the railing, wishing he could just do these two weeks over again.

"But you didn't. Geez~ You should have trusted your friends and lover a bit more. Akashi is all over the heels for you! Even if his second personality had taken over completely, I doubt Akashi would let it happen without a fight. Plus, the two of us have been friends since we were five! You really think a little fight like that would break that?" Kagami was disappointed that Kuroko didn't trust them more, especially him. They are practically brothers!

"But.. I thought you'd hate me for calling you a coward and doing that to Momoi-san.." He rubbed the spot that Momoi hit when her emotions got out of hand. "I didn't trust anyone. I thought everyone was my enemy.. I ruined the cruise."

"I won't say that you didn't because you did." Kagami won't lie, especially not to Kuroko. "But even though you did all of those things I can't hate you. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you so easily. You have to make it up to me. How about... you treat me to Maji Burger for 2 years?" Kagami smirked triumphantly,

"I'm going to have to pay for my own life you know!" Kuroko frowned but was now looking at Kagami. "Not two years. Especially if Seijuuro and I have kids by then."

"Ehhhhh! Aren't you forgetting that Akashi is rich? Two years of Maji Burger is nothing! Besides~ A good uncle I am, I will bring the kids with me. I'll teach them basketball and all sorts of things!" Kagami imagined all the things he could do with the little guys and it made him happy. But then he had remembered when Kuroko told him that he wouldn't let him play with his children…

"Like how to spend lots of money on mountains of burgers?" Kuroko teased. "Fine. I guess two years is fine.. Just not every day."

Kagami quietly nodded before asking, "You'll let me play with them right?" He couldn't shake off Kuroko's words from before. Even though he knew Kuroko was angry and frustrated, that one statement really struck him. Much more than he thought.

"The kids? Yeah of course.." Kuroko tilted his head. "You can always play with them. Unless they don't want to play with you of course."

"Really!? Sweet!" Kagami happily cheered, even slightly jumping from happiness. He will for sure be a great uncle. "You won't regret it. I'll take good care of them!"

"That's good." Kuroko smiled slightly. "Come on, let's go get breakfast. The others are waiting for us."

"Breakfast?" His stomach grumbled loudly, making some people walking by look at them. "I-I could use that." Kagami smiled and went with Kuroko to where the others are. They've finally made up after more than a week of not talking to one another and it felt great! Seriously, the whole fight has taken a tool on the giant redhead and he needed to sort things out with Kuroko as soon as possible. Now that they did, he felt a giant heavy stone lift from his shoulders.

As the two approached, they spotted Akashi's and the other's table, walking up to them. When the group noticed the two best friends made up, they smiled. "Tetsu-kun! Took you long enough!"

"Yo Tetsu! Long time no see." Aomine who had joined the group greeted with a smile, glancing over to Kagami to see that everything's alright. Kagami noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"I'm okay idiot! Stop worrying too much!" Kagami said as he sat down next to the tanned male.

"Ehh~ Sorry, can't help but worry about my lover~"

"S-Shut up." Kagami blushed and Aomine smirked. Meanwhile, Kuroko sat down next to Akashi. "Everything alright?" The redhead curiously asked before taking a sip of his juice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. He forgave me which is good." Kuroko smiled with relief. "So, what can we have for breakfast here?"

Akashi took the menu that was on the table and handed it over to Kuroko, "Anything you want." Kuroko took the menu as Aomine and Kagami were teasing each other and Momoi and Kise talking. "Ehhh! Ki-chan so you're aiming to be a professional model? That's amazing!"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Kise smiled as he looked at his menu. He had no idea why his cheeks felt a bit warm and his heart was beating fast. He's never been embarrassed with speaking about his modeling before…

"Could I go with you one day to your photo shoot? I would love to see how modeling works." Momoi never felt so excited about modeling as she does now. She didn't know why but her heartbeat fastened and she couldn't avert her eyes from the blonde. "Ah! Maybe we can go shopping as well before we get off the cruise? Maybe Ki-chan can help me choose some nice dresses?"

"Of course! I'll pick out some nice dresses with you! I'll even make sure you got the dresses that are in style~" Kise smiled, happy that they'd spend time together.

While the two were too busy talking about modeling and clothing, Kuroko was just watching with a sad smile. Momoi and Kise could work out.. and he would have ruined that relationship if it ever bloomed. He looked down at his menu, feeling guilty all over again.

However, Kuroko was suddenly startled when Momoi called out to him, "Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko looked up, "Can you come shopping with us? You need to carry my bags! Remember the deal?" Momoi smiled, but behind that smile was a demon! Not literally of course.

"Oh... yeah, of course. I'll come too." Kuroko nodded then focused on the menu. He'd probably just get the same as Akashi. It's not like Akashi won't force him to eat more any way.

"Number 12. That's what I'm having." Akashi pointed to the said number on the menu Kuroko was holding, making the bluenette look up at him. Then he leaned closer so that Momoi and the rest couldn't hear him, "Don't feel guilty. You didn't do anything to Satsuki. The most important thing is that we're all here together, all made up and happy."

Kuroko didn't speak at first, slightly amazed that Akashi could tell what he's thinking. "Okay. I guess you're right. I'll stop pitying myself." He smiled slightly.

"That's more like it. Sulking Tetsuya isn't sexy at all~" Akashi mused as he moved away from Kuroko and sat back down on his seat.

Kuroko pouted and looked away. "It's not like I'm trying to seduce you in public anyway." He glanced at Akashi, refusing to blush.

"Ohh~ Strange because I thought Tetsuya tries to seduce me most of the time~ Guess I was wrong then. But even without intending to do it, you do so its your fault." Akashi raised up his cup to take a sip, opening one of his eyes to glance at the bluenette.

"I-It's not my fault. Seijuuro is just too easy to seduce." Kuroko huffed with another pout.

"Tetsuya seduces me to no end~ Like nobody else can~" Akashi teased before the waitress came and Akashi ordered for Kuroko the same thing he had. When she left he continued, "Should I feed you? I didn't for a while~"

Normally Kuroko would dislike Akashi feeding him but.. "Okay. Only because it's been a while." He smiled softly.

"Even in public? I'm honoured~" Well Akashi wasn't going to deny it but he missed feeding the bluenette as well. After all, it's one of their trademarks - something they are known for.

So when the food arrived, Akashi didn't hesitate to take Kuroko's fork and spoon to start feeding the other, when the others noticed they deadpanned.

"Seriously? At least don't do it in public!" Kagami couldn't help but blush every single time while Aomine was already used to it.

"Kagami, feed me too."

"Hell no!"

"Try it Kagami-kun. You'll feel good after doing a kind act~" Kuroko teamed softly. It was nice to be able to do these things again, like everything was normal like it used to be.

"Kind act? I'm not his slave!" Kagami protested while Aomine put his hand on his shoulder to make him turn around while his other hand held a spoon with food on it.

"Say Ahhhh~" Aomine force fed the redhead who gulped the food down. Soon enough the two started quarrelling. Akashi giggled, "It takes time and patience. Tetsuya didn't like to be fed at first as well." He teasingly said while feeding Kuroko another spoonful of food.

"Don't make it sound like I love it or something." Kuroko pouted after swallowing the food. "But it's not as bad as you think. It's pretty sweet actually."

"Buhuaeheidh!" Kagami grumbled, not being able to talk with his mouth full of food, amusing Aomine who continued force-feeding him. Everyone giggled at poor Kagami who was being bullied by his lover. "You're hurting my feelings Tetsuya. So you don't love me or what I do for you?" Akashi teased yet again, cutting the peace of meat with the knife.

"I do love you and what you do." Kuroko assured with a smile. "Can I feed you now?"

Akashi nodded, giving Kuroko his knife and fork. Now the two were feeding each other, not caring that they earned stares from some people walking by. Momoi watched them with a blush as well before she glanced over at Kise. Could she one day maybe... "K-Ki-chan... What did you order?"

"Hmm? Just some pancakes with strawberries on top~" Kise said. "What about you?"

"J-Just a salad with cream." Momoi blushed and turned back to face the table. What was she thinking!? Trying to get Kise to feed her? or the opposite? Momoi mentally cursed at herself. How could she think that could happen when they just met again after so many years! She was getting too ahead of herself.

Since it was still morning, Akashi asked the obvious question. "Do you want to do anything today? After the shopping of course." Akashi and Kuroko could do something together after he, Momoi and Kise finish their shopping - first act of apology to Momoi.

"I'm not sure. If anyone has any ideas, they can share them." Kuroko shrugged. "If I had to suggest something.. maybe basketball again since Kise-kun and Seijuuro didn't get a chance to play."

"Basketball!? Count me in!" Aomine immediately agreed while Kagami tried to but couldn't form a word with his mouth full. Kise and Momoi nodded, Akashi agreeing as well. "It's been a while since we've all played together. Perhaps we could invite Shintarou and Atsushi as well?" Without a reply, Akashi took his phone out. He couldn't wait to play with everyone again. They've just graduated high school but it feels like an eternity.

Since Akashi was speaking, Kuroko had to feed himself until Akashi finished the call. Of course the other's accepted the basketball invitation with no hesitation, even Murasakibara. "Well it's settled. We're all going to play a game after breakfast."

"Sweet!" Aomine hugged Kagami and the two fell onto the floor. Momoi smiled, as well as Kise who couldn't wait to play. "Then let's finish eating so we can go." Akashi held up a spoonful of food and Kuroko ate it.

"But I want to go now." Kuroko pouted almost like a kid. However he had to let everyone get a chance to eat their breakfast. Everyone was excited to go either way so breakfast was over quickly. After paying for the food, they all got up to go. "Will we decide the team's when we get there?"

"Yes. We're meeting up with Shintarou and Atsushi there so it would only be fair we do it with them." Akashi said as the group began their journey towards the basketball court.

"Okay, you're right." Kuroko smiled and held Akashi's hand. The group walked and finally arrived to the gym where Midorima and Murasakibara were already waiting for them.

"Ah~ Kuro-chin~ Yahoo~" Murasakibara waved while Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"You're late." He said but the others didn't miss a golden ring on his finger, probably his lucky item.

"Sorry. We did have to finish up breakfast and all." Kuroko smiled in apology. He looked at the ring and tilted his head. "Did Takao-kun propose to you Midorima-kun?" He asked teasingly.

Midorima was confused for a minute but he followed Kuroko's gaze and noticed the ring. He immediately blushed tomato red, "D-D-Don't get any crazy ideas Kuroko! This is my lucky item!" Midorima further showed it to the bluenette to prove it to him.

"It looks legit to me~" Aomine teased.

"Definitely an original." And so did Kagami.

Midorima frowned, his blush intensifying, "It's definitely not! Look at Kuroko's ring! Compare it to this one and you'll see that it's a fake!"

Aomine and Kagami looked over at Kuroko who showed his ring before they turned back at Midorima, "Don't compare Kuroko's. His ring probably cost a grand."

"A ring is still a ring Midorima-kun~" Kuroko smiled before looking at Akashi. "By the way, how much did this ring even cost?" Knowing Akashi he must've spent more than what was needed.

Akashi smirked, "Don't worry about the details love. Even a ring worth 2 million wouldn't be worthy of you." Akashi said but the way he said it made everyone suspicious. Did the ring cost more than 2 million!?

Kagami leaned in to whisper, "Oi Kuroko. Should you really be wearing that thing like that if it cost that much?" After all, he's worried about his best friend. What if someone attacks him because of the ring? He did notice some people that were walking by look at it.

"...But I don't want to take off the ring that symbolizes my marriage.." Kuroko didn't want to get jumped either. "Seijuuro really does enjoy pampering me.."

"Of course. I want to spoil you rotten." Akashi looked over at Kuroko teasingly but the bluenette did get the feeling that even though Akashi was teasing him, his voice did contain sincerity.

"Don't spoil the kids too much if we ever get any." Kuroko pouted.

Akashi crossed his arms, "They're my kids. Of course I would spoil them."

"Our kids. And if you spoil them then I have to be the one to make sure they learn to do the right thing and to not be greedy. I'll look like the bad guy." Kuroko sighed.

"You won't it isn't-" But before Akashi could finish, Kagami interrupted.

"Ummm... Sorry to interrupt but we would like to play basketball." Kagami spoke up for everyone who watched the two lovers begin to argue. Everyone was relieved when Kagami gathered the courage and spoke up. If it has continued any further then they would surely stay here till sunset, and wouldn't get to play anything at all!

"Oh that's right.." Kuroko forgot all about the game. "Yes, let's play." But not without giving Akashi a look that said, "we'll talk later".

Akashi noticed the look and returned the favor. He sighed before facing everyone, "We need to divide into two teams. We'll do that by drawing out from the hat." He looked over and noticed that Kise was wearing one; giving him the frightening look he always gave him in high school.

"A-Akashicchi, you could just ask politely!" Why did the other always scare Kise the most? He gave up his hat quickly so Akashi didn't get upset.

"Now everyone will write their names on a piece of paper and then draw from the hat. Since we're 7, one person will have to sit out." If Takao was here then all of them could play but since he isn't, they will have to do it like this.

"Ummm..." Momoi debated whether to ask or not, "Could I play as well? Then we would have even teams."

Everyone stood silent for some few moments, pondering on what to do. Momoi was usually the referee and never played with them in a game before. She wouldn't know their moves or combos..

"No need to. I'll just sit out." Kise offered with a smile. "I only just got better. I don't want to push myself too much." While that was true, it wasn't the only reason why. Kise wanted to talk with Momoi more.

"B-But Ki-chan, you didn't play with everyone since graduation." Momoi pouted, she didn't want Kise to sit out because she knew how much everyone loves basketball, Kise being no exception.

"We will always play again whether it's at the island or on the cruise again. Don't worry Momoicchi~" Kise reassured.

Momoi looked up and noticed Kise's smiling face. He was right, no matter where they end up they will always be connected. Akashi said it and probably everyone things the same as well. Momoi smiled before nodding, "Alright but if you play another game then Ki-chan can swap with someone? This way you would get to play as well."

"Okay. I understand." Kise smiled. Kuroko smiled as well even if he wasn't a part of the decision. He was glad the two got along together well. They would be fine without his help of bringing them together. "Alright, let's play now." Kuroko said.

Akashi nodded and gave everyone a piece of paper to write their names on.

Once everyone wrote down their names, Akashi placed them inside the hat. "Alright, I'll be the leader of the red team while Aomine will be the leader of the blue team. We'll pick out the names from the hat and who we pick ends up in our team." Akashi explained and Aomine nodded, eager to draw out a specific name...

He glanced over at Kagami who groaned. Meanwhile, Akashi was the first one to draw and when he did, he smirked. "Tetsuya, you're with me."

"What a coincidence." Kuroko said although he did mentally say "rigged". He went to Akashi's side. They haven't played together on the same team in a while huh?

When Kuroko went over to Akashi, Aomine wasted no time to draw but groaned when he didn't get what he wanted. "Midorima..." Aomine said with a deadpan, annoying the greenhead. "Oi!"

It was Akashi's turn to draw again, taking his time before picking up a piece of paper. "Kagami." He said, making Kagami jump up in happiness. "We're together Kuroko!"

"That's great." He smiled. They would be unstoppable now! Kuroko was almost certain they'd win! "We are totally gonna win."

Aomine groaned, if he didn't get what he wants then that means he'll have to go all out. No mercy. Finally the two teams were decided, red team - Akashi, Kuroko and Kagami (Kuroko being the only one who doesn't have red hair, something Kagami teased him about) and the blue team - Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara.

The red team was in the possession of the ball first, with Akashi dribbling before passing it to Kuroko. Kuroko didn't hold the ball but immediately passed it to Kagami using his misdirection. When Kagami received the ball he went for a dunk but was quickly stopped by Murasakibara who stole the ball.

Murasakibara stole the ball for his team and lazily passed it to Midorima who used his long-range shot to shoot the ball, earning his team the first 3 points of the game.

However, not on Kuroko's watch. The bluenette was already under the hoop, using his ignite pass to pass the ball to the other side of the court to Kagami who returned the favour. Both of the teams were even now but when Aomine got the ball, they were on high alert. Luckily Kuroko and Akashi had the best offence for Aomine: Kagami.

Kagami and Aomine faced off and not soon after the two entered the Zone. However, it was when Aomine had begun to coordinate with Midorima and Murasakibara that they did lose their ground. The score is 40 - 33 for team blue and the red team didn't know what to do.

The match continued but the red team couldn't find their footing. However, everyone was surprised when Aomine passed Kagami and ran over to the opposing basket only to find Akashi blocking him. Aomine was about to pass him as well but suddenly the redhead pushed the ball out of Aomine's hands using his Emperor Eye. Everyone was surprised when they noticed that Akashi had entered the Zone as well.

Akashi and Kagami broke through and scored, slowly evening out the score to 55 - 53. Now with both of them in the Zone and with Kuroko's misdirection they would be unstoppable. "Now you have two lights Kuroko. Let's kick their butts." Kagami smiled before extending his hand for a fist bump. When he did, Akashi appeared on the other side of Kuroko, extending his hand for a fist bump as well.

Kuroko smiled and fist bumped with both of them. He also gave Akashi a quick peck on the cheek too. "I'm exhausted." He panted softly. It sucked having bad stamina.

"Don't worry, it won't drag on for long." Akashi assured as both he and Kagami moved to offense while Kuroko passed them the ball. The game continued and both of the teams weren't willing to give in. However, when the time neared the end it was obvious who was going to claim the victory.

With the combination play of the red team, the blue team had little chance to win. Now that two out of three players were in the Zone, they took control of the game. And finally the game ended with the red team as the victors.

Akashi, Kuroko and Kagami fist bumped again as the blue team panted in exhaustion.

All Kuroko wanted to do was just lay down and nap, even for just a few minutes. Playing a game with every one was fun but so tiring! "I'm gonna die..." He mumbled tiredly after they all sat down to catch their breaths.

"You won't die Tetsuya, don't exaggerate." Akashi took a towel from Momoi before the pinkette offered one to Kuroko. "Here's a towel Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko smiled and took the towel. "Thank you Momoi-san." He said before looking at Akashi. "I'm definitely going to. I'm so tired."

"Ehh! So your stamina still didn't improve? It's quite amazing seeing as you practiced with us during high school all this time." Kagami couldn't believe that by this time, Kuroko's stamina didn't improve at all!

"Don't remind me." Kuroko pouted and closed his eyes. It's not like he didn't train! He just couldn't improve.

"Looks like I went too easy on you. Perhaps we should resume training like we did in high school." Akashi teased but would welcome the morning training. He couldn't deny that he did miss it.

"As entertaining as that sounds, I'll pass. Maybe every once in a while though." Kuroko wasn't sure if he could handle any more of Akashi's training from hell. He slowly sat up and sighed. "I'm so thirsty. I'm going to get some water."

"Ah sorry Tetsu-kun! I completely forgot to get it!" Momoi bowed; annoyed at herself that she forgot such an important thing.

"It's alright. I'm supposed to be doing things for you anyway right?" He smiled as he stood up. "Don't worry, I'll bring back enough water for everyone."

"Thanks Tetsu-kun." Momoi smiled as Kuroko walked away to get water for everyone.

"I'll be back." Kuroko said aloud to everyone before leaving the court. There should be a vending machine close by. He remembered seeing it when they walked there. It was thankfully cheap for just water so luckily he wouldn't be spending too much money on bottled water.

Kuroko inserted the coins and got his first water bottle. After drinking a bit from the first bottle, Kuroko put in the rest of his coins to get water for everyone. However, when he did, Kuroko couldn't hear the quiet footsteps that were behind him due to the noises the vending machine was making. When he finally heard someone approaching, it was already too late.

When Kuroko turned around to see who it was, he was greeted with the sight of a fist aiming directly towards him. It had hit him and made Kuroko fall back, a large bruise beginning to form on the place of impact. When he had opened his eyes, the man suddenly set his foot on Kuroko's hand, giving him further pain.

"Yo pipsqueak. Remember me?"

Kuroko grimaced when he realized who it was. Great. Just what he needed. A (probably furious) Hanimaya towering over him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to ignore the pain. "I don't know. Your bland face isn't ringing any bells." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Hanimaya.

Hanamiya put more force into his leg, making Kuroko groan out in pain. "Don't play games with me. You know very well who I am. If you don't, then I have something that will make you remember." Hanamiya hissed before he leaned down and landed another hard punch to Kuroko's face, the bluenette powerlessly laying down on the ground and cornered.

"Remember now? Or do you need more?"

"I've never felt such weak punches before. How pitiful." Kuroko refused to acknowledge Hanimaya. It was a mistake that he ever made the deal with him, and this was his punishment. He deserved this for hurting Akashi, Kagami and Momoi. "If you weren't so drunk all the time, maybe you'd have more strength to hurt me. I'm not going to feel anything with your little girl punches."

Hanamiya didn't waste time to talk and went straight to action. The raven head punched punches after punches, making Kuroko bleed on the head and on his shoulder. Along with many forming bruises and purple eye.

"I hate people like you. Not keeping your word. In the end you want me to be the 'bad guy' when it was you all along. Disgusting."

If he hadn't been aching all over, Kuroko probably would've made another smart come back. However he just looked up at Hanimaya, trying not to show he was in pain. "I wasn't able to do it in the end. I'm sorry but I couldn't hold my end of the deal. I was foolish to make the deal and I lead you on thinking I'd return Momoi-san to you. But I couldn't do it.." Not only did it seem that fate was against home (since Kise got sick and all), he also felt guilty about it all. He even felt guilty for breaking a promise, no matter how awful the promise was.

"Huh? Where did the confidence from that day go?" Hanamiya pulled Kuroko up by the shirt, "Don't give me that shit. A promise is a promise." Hanamiya raised his fist in the air, about to punch the bluenette when suddenly someone grabbed his hand, starting Hanamiya. When he turned around to see who it was, he didn't get to react due to the punch that was aimed at his face.

Hanamiya fell down on the floor from the impact as the other person stared down at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Akashi said with pure venom in his voice.

Kuroko tried sitting up, gasping silently at the pain. "S-Seijuuro, don't. Please." This was his fault and his punishment. Hanimaya wasn't the one who deserved the beating. "Don't hurt him."

"Loot at yourself Tetsuya. Do you expect me to just stand idly by?" Akashi's eyes were glued onto Hanamiya who stood up after the punch to his cheek, "Ehhh~ So you're the redhead that was with Satsuki?" Hanamiya smirked, looking back at Kuroko.

When Kuroko didn't come to their meeting, Hanamiya decided to find the bluenette himself and follow him around. He was shocked when the bluenette revealed everything he has done to Momoi, Akashi and the rest of his friends, but also at the same time he felt defeated and betrayed. If Kuroko had told everyone about their deal then what was left for him to do? He has nothing up his sleeve to use against the bluenette... but one thing...

"You know I'll tell you something, something your friend... no, lover I presume? Did behind your back." Hanamiya said with a smirk.

"I know what he did very well." Akashi said in a cold voice.

"Ohh~ But not everything. Right Kuroko~?"

"I.. don't know what you're talking about?" Kuroko wasn't sure what Hanimaya was going to say. The only thing he did behind Akashi's back was the plan with Momoi and Kise. There couldn't be anything else that Hanimaya could use against him.

"You see, I listened in when you told everyone about our deal and you failed to mention one little detail~" Hanamiya teased, rubbing the spot where Akashi had punched him. "You didn't mention who proposed the whole thing. If I remember correctly, I was completely innocent and decided to let Satsuki carry on with her life. However, when we met you told me that I should get her back. You made me believe in false hope that we could be together again." Hanamiya noticed Akashi's expression change.

"Is that true Tetsuya?" He turned around slightly so that he could look back at Kuroko.

"I.. Y-Yes but.." Kuroko didn't know what to say. Like he said before, it was a mistake when he made that deal with Hanimaya. "Seijuuro, I know I proposed it but please believe that I don't want to do it anymore. I know it was wrong and I'll take any punishment to redeem myself." It would be an excuse to say that he wasn't in the right state of mind so all he could do was apologize.

"Haha! Listen to yourself! You're so pitiful!" Hanamiya laughed while Akashi tilted his head downwards, his face hidden under his bangs. "You want punishment right? So how about I-"

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

Hanamiya was suddenly interrupted by the all too familiar voice he heard so many times. When he turned around he saw Momoi and the rest of the group standing behind her. All of them couldn't take another step; too shocked by the scenery they saw.

"Makoto!? What are you doing here?" Momoi looked over and noticed Kuroko's condition. "What did you do to Tetsu-kun?"

"I only gave him what he deserves! Don't you feel betrayed? You know what he did to you!"

"I know! But I forgave him!" While Momoi was yelling at Hanamiya, Kagami quickly ran up to the bluenette in worry. "Oi Kuroko! You okay?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay. He's right Kagami-kun. I deserve this." Kuroko insisted, avoiding everyone's eyes. The others like Midorima and Murasakibara didn't know yet but now they would soon. Kuroko wasn't against them knowing. They needed to know what Kuroko has been up to for the whole cruise.

"I should throw you off of the ship. Scum!" Hanamiya hissed, angering the others, especially Kagami and Aomine who approached the raven head and grabbed him up by the shirt. "Say that again and you'll be the one flying off the ship." Kagami threatened.

"Wanna fight?" Both Aomine and Kagami were ready to fight, but then they both felt a hand on their shoulder, making them turn around to see Akashi. Akashi pushed the two aside so that he could land another punch on Hanamiya, sending him flying again to the floor.

"Seijuuro!" Kuroko called out in surprise. Why did he hurt Hanimaya again? "I said don't hurt him!"

Akashi looked up at Hanamiya who spat blood, "I like the look in your eyes. Haha!" The raven head slowly and wobbly sat up, this time the punch was ten times stronger than the previous one. "Wanna fight?" Hanamiya mockingly and amusingly asked while Akashi looked down on him.

"Very well. Let's fight." Akashi said, surprising everyone.

Kuroko didn't want either of them hurt, especially Seijuuro. He didn't want a fight or to have Akashi get in trouble because of him. He shouldn't have Akashi fight someone like this because of his own foolish actions.

He wobbly stood up and went to Akashi, grasping his arm. "Seijuuro, please don't fight. We don't need to do this. I don't want you to get in trouble." Or hurt, he wanted to add.

Akashi took Kuroko's hands in his before he pushed the bluenette towards Kagami. The two made eye contact, understanding what Akashi wanted to say, Kagami nodded and held onto Kuroko. "Sorry Tetsuya, but I have to settle this." Akashi took steps forward so that he faced Hanamiya.

"Haha! You want to fight for a guilty man?" Hanamiya giggled while Akashi rolled up his sleeves. "This isn't only about Tetsuya. It's also regarding the way you treated Satsuki. She told me about everything you did to her. Knowing your tendencies and habits, its easy to imagine how you persuaded Tetsuya into this. Telling him how manipulative she is."

"I only told him the truth... And my relationship with Satsuki doesn't concern you!" Hanamiya went for a quick surprise attack, intending to punch Akashi in the face. However, before he could hit, Akashi evaded and punched Hanamiya in the stomach, making him fall for the nth time.

"I know Tetsuya is guilty but you also share some of the blame in the matters concerning your deal. I'll have you apologize to both of them."

"Don't fuck with me!" Hanamiya hissed, quickly standing up and aiming for Momoi. He knew he was overpowered but he wasn't planning on going down easily.

This time it wasn't Akashi who stopped Hanimaya. It was Kise who had been beside Momoi's side since they got to the scene. The normally cheerful model was now dead serious as he got in front of Momoi and landed a hit directly on Hanimaya's face before he could get to her.

Everyone was shocked that the normally cheerful Kise could actually punch. They all watched as Hanamiya landed on the floor again but this time he fell unconscious! Just how hard did Kise punch him!?

"K-Ki-chan?" Momoi worriedly looked over him, noticing his serious face.

Kise sighed and turned to look at Momoi. "Sorry you had to see that. He didn't get a chance to get you, right?" He asked softly. He knew he stopped Hanimaya from getting Momoi but he just had to make sure.

Momoi blushed, "N-No he didn't. Thank you." She tilted her head downwards, trying to hide the massive blush on her face. She couldn't control it as well as the fast pace her heart was beating in. She was so fascinated and amazed by Kise that she didn't know what to do.

Aomine whistled, "And here I thought you punched like a girl~ I take it back~"

"That was too much, even for you nanodayo."

"You gotta teach me some moves Kise-chin~"

"And here I thought you were saving your pretty face for Hollywood~"

Now Kise was also starting to feel embarrassed. "Just because I'm a model doesn't mean I can't fight!" He pouted, crossing his arms as he looked away from the others.

Meanwhile Kuroko looked up at Kagami who was still holding him. "Kagami-kun, I think you can let go now. The fight's over..."

"Can you stand up on your own?" Kuroko had some serious injuries. Not only was he covered in wounds and bruises but he also seemed to be weak and that's why Kagami was hesitant on letting go.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Akashi approached the two as Kagami nodded and handed Kuroko over to Akashi.

Kuroko held onto Akashi but was now frowning. "Why did you try to fight him? What if you got hurt or in trouble? I didn't want to drag you into a fight..."

Akashi smiled, brushing Kuroko's bangs away from his face, "Sorry Tetsuya. I just had to." it wasn't a question of want and not want, Akashi felt that he had to do this. After Momoi had told him stories about the man, Akashi couldn't hold back. The same goes with Kuroko, even though Kuroko was the one at fault, Hanamiya did push him and encourage him to do what he did. Akashi couldn't ignore this.

"I hope you learned a good lesson today." Akashi smiled at the bluenette.

"Yes.. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to propose that deal with him but.. I can't even give an excuse. It was all my fault." He was just glad Momoi forgave him. "Um.. can we go to the infirmary please?" He was starting to feel a little lightheaded which might've been because of the head wounds. Head wounds did tend to bleed a lot.

Akashi smiled, small laughter escaping his lips. "That too but there is a much more valuable lesson to learn." Akashi said making Kuroko blink a couple of times. But then he noticed it, it wasn't only Akashi but also everyone else. They all smiled, looking at him in worry but also relief. The looks they gave showed something much more: how much they care about him and how much he means to them. If one would describe it, it would be a family.

Kuroko was such a fool. He should have trusted everyone from the beginning. If he did, then nothing would have happened and that's the lesson he had to learn the hard way. Trust your friends but most importantly Akashi. How could he doubt him when Akashi only wanted the best for him? Also Momoi, she never wanted to steal Akashi away. The things she did were all meant to bless Kuroko's marriage and make him happy.

Kuroko was so glad he had such precious friends. Friends that wouldn't betray him and friends that he could count on in dire times. He scolded himself on how long it had took him to realize this.

Akashi's smile widened, knowing that Kuroko finally understood the importance of trust. It couldn't be helped his fiancé is stubborn and had to learn the hard way. Akashi sighed before picking Kuroko up bridal style.

"Let's go." Akashi said as Aomine and Kagami kneeled beside Hanamiya to see how he's doing and Momoi approached them.

"Geez Tetsu-kun can be dense sometimes."

"Here is your lucky item Kuroko." Midorima handed Kuroko a blue handkerchief. Luckily it was something small so he could carry it without any problems.

"Have some candy Kuro-chin~ It'll help you heal~" And Murasakibara pushed a mountain of candy onto him.

Kuroko looked at the gifts as his eyes started to water. He really did have the best friends in the world. He tried to hold back from crying even if it ended up pointless. It must've been disgusting to see him with tears and (his own) blood on his face but he didn't care. He knew now that he could trust everyone in the hallway (exclude the unconscious Hanimaya) with his life if need be.

"I-I'm so glad... you all are my friends..." He said as he tried wiping at his eyes. He avoided using the handkerchief, not wanting to ruin it. "I'm so sorry..."

Everyone smiled again, glad that Kuroko was safe and sound. After all he went through he needed some rest. "Don't cry Kuroko. We forgive you." Kagami said with a smile but it wasn't long before Aomine hit him on the head.

"You'll make him cry even more! Read the mood idiot!"

"Huh! What's wrong with what I said!?" Aomine and Kagami began one of their many quarrels. Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara left the two idiots to themselves and focused on tending to Hanamiya.

"Don't worry Tetsu-kun. We'll take care of everything so get better soon okay? We'll come visit you if they make you stay in the infirmary." Momoi assured with a smile before she too went to the others.

"Let's go." Akashi said before he began the journey to the infirmary with Kuroko in his arms.

Kuroko kept the gifts close while leaning his head on Akashi. He wasn't crying as hard as before but he's still trying to wipe the remains of the tears away. "I-I love you so much, Seijuuro.. I really do. Thank you for everything. Even from the beginning. You always help me and.. I didn't even trust you during this cruise. How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because I love you." It's as simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less. It was Akashi's sheer love for the bluenette that made him believe in him and stand up for him. He never doubted his trust in the bluenette and swore he would always stand with him, even in the direst of situations.

"I'm glad I have you..." Kuroko smiled tiredly, giving up on wiping the rest of the tears away. He laid his head on Akashi's chest again, sighing as he closed his eyes. "I'm tired..."

Kuroko slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep in Akashi's arms. Unlike the last couple of dreams where he was with Tetsuya, this time the dream was relaxing and welcoming, presenting no danger to the bluenette but on the contrary enveloping him like a blanket. Protecting him.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO absoluteright, ghost reader, yukino76, Kuroko-SenPaille, Rinfantasy, White-Angel94, ShinseiShinwa, Kuro13Dead and CowardWithFeels FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone! So remember how I said that there will be 1 more chapter after this one? Well, it turns out that it would be too long so we'll probably have 2 more chapters before the end :( Just 2 more chapters after this one. I hope this chapter isn't too long :( I'm sorry :(

CowardWithFeels - I'm sorry that the last arc wasn't what you expected it to be :( Actually I and Bell both talked about it but in the end we decided to go with it. Maybe we shouldn't have but to make the story longer, we decided to write it. The last and final boss would be nobody else but Kuroko himself XD I know its kind of fantasy like and I'm really sorry about that. If you've read my stories then you'll know that I'm a fantasy freak XD Seriously, I can't write anything but fantasy :( I'll try harder next time so plz stick with us :D *hugs* And no worries! We appreciate any kind of review! We really want your honest opinion so THANK YOU SO MUCH for giving it to us! *hugs* Now we know what we can improve on :D Thanks for supporting us and don't be afraid to kick our butts and tell us what we did wrong when we do XD We would appreciate it XD

absoluteright - Yes! Actually we're already working on a new story but we need you guys to help us! XD plz vote on our poll (on our profile page) and help us choose a theme for our one-shot story. We're already finishing up one story but its long, maybe a bit shorter than this story but its still long, so before we post that, we would like to write a one shot :) And of course~ It will be an Akakuro story XD

'Love Behind Glasses' will end in 2 more chapters and the we have some extras planned for u :D we don't know if we should post them here or create a new story for the extras. Plz review and tell us where we should put it. It would help us a lot :)

See you next week! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** KT please, you make me seem lazy- XD um.. so yes, we have already been working on a story but like KT said, it's almost over. But we do wanna do a one shot and stuff. Did you guys know it's been a year since KT and I have met? A year! I can't believe it. It's been so long XD

Please enjoy the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy the next two chapters! And I'm almost certain you guys will love the extras. Seriously, where should we put them? Here or in their own story place?

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	37. Chapter 35

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The dream was so comfortable that he didn't want to wake up. However, when he did open his heavy eyes, the first thing Kuroko saw was the white ceiling. When he moved his head to the side he noticed Akashi who was sitting on a chair beside his bed, leaning his upper body on the bed and sleeping. Kuroko smiled at how cute Akashi was. He also noticed while looking around that they were in the infirmary.

This brought him back to the time when he was in the hospital thanks to Akashi's father. While those were bad times, Kuroko couldn't help but smile. Somehow he was always the one in the bed resting while Akashi was the one in the chair, sleeping with his head on the bed. Just like last time, Kuroko reached out to gently brush Akashi's red hair. It really was like déjà vu.

Akashi felt the touch to his hair and slowly woke up to it. He opened his eyes, liking the feeling of someone touching his hair. "How are you feeling?" Akashi didn't move from his position but did turn his head around so that he could see Kuroko better.

"I'm okay." Kuroko smiled. "How about you? Your back must be sore."

"A bit but its nothing compared to you." He looked over Kuroko and his injuries. The bluenette was covered in bandages and plasters. The one that stood out the most was a huge bandage covering the whole of Kuroko's right eye so he could only see with his left eye.

Apart from the eye, he also had a bandage around his head, shoulder and arms. Hanamiya really didn't hold back at all.

"I actually feel fine." That might've been because he was given medicine or something along the lines of morphine to keep the pain down. "Sorry if I worried you.. How did you know to come after me when Hanimaya confronted me?"

"It was a coincidence. I thought you would need help carrying the bottles so I thought I would help you. I never thought I would see what I did." It was quite a surprise for Akashi but he's glad that he did what he did and that he arrived on time. Although he wished he could have arrived a bit sooner.

"I'm glad you did then. But I still wouldn't like it if you got hurt.." Kuroko sighed and touched the bandages over his eye. "I feel like a patient who's blind in one eye. I actually wondered before what it would be like to become blind. Would not be fun at all."

Akashi tilted his head, "Why would you think about that? There's nothing wrong with your eye Tetsuya. It's just bruised."

"It's just something you think about. Like if you broke a bone or lost a family member. It's something you think of whether you realize it or not." Kuroko explained. "I for one wouldn't want to ever lose my sight. I couldn't imagine a world of just darkness and having to rely on others."

Akashi sighed before he raised up his hand and flicked his finger on Kuroko's forehead, "Don't think about those things Tetsuya. Besides, if you really did turn blind, which you won't, then you have myself and the others to help you. You're never alone." Akashi sat up and stretched in his chair.

"Now that I think about it, you still have to make it up to me. You already agreed to Satsuki's and Kagami's requests but what about mine?" The redhead teased as he leaned onto the bed again.

"Well… what do you want then?" Knowing Akashi, he was either going to ask for another "fun time in bed", or he's going to surprise him.

The redhead smirked, "I told you didn't I? That you would make it up to me in bed."

"Of course." Kuroko sighed. "You're so predictable. Fine, but not in this bed."

"My~ What do you mean Tetsuya?" Akashi teased further, "Who knew you would have such perverted thoughts~ When I said I'll have you make it up to me in bed, I didn't mean it that way." It's just playing with words, "What I meant by that is that I want to cuddle with Tetsuya and be with him 24/7. You have to grace me with your presence in order for you to make it up to me~"

"You're lying." Kuroko pouted. There's no way Akashi would play a trick of words like that on him. "You definitely wanted a fun time in bed. You always do~"

"It's not my fault Tetsuya is perverted. Besides, do you really think I would do it when you're wounded?" He said as he stroked Kuroko's bandaged arm, "Although I remember you promised you would do something else for me as well."

"What would that be?" Kuroko asked curiously. What else did he promise Akashi?

"You promised you would cook me something remember?" He remembers it all to well, the conversations they had and everything that had happened while the other Akashi was in control. Now they're one person, thus their memories combined.

"Oh.. And you promised me you'd play violin for me." Kuroko said back with a smile. "When can we do it then?"

"When we get back to our room. The nurse told me you're free to go but that you have to rest. It seems you'll be in my care for the rest of the trip." Akashi couldn't hold in his smile, "I've prepared everything, but we have to get you healed up before the wedding."

"Okay.. I'll try my best to heal as soon as possible then." Kuroko promised with another smile.

Akashi nodded as they sat in the room. It wasn't long before the nurse came back and examined Kuroko again after he had woken up. She told him he was free to go but she still wanted to watch over him, at least until night came. And so, Kuroko and Akashi had little choice but to stay in the infirmary.

When finally night came and all of the check ups were done, the nurse gave them a clear to go. Kuroko didn't need clutches but she did give him one just in case he needed it. Mostly his upper half of the body had sustained damage but its better to be safe than sorry.

After getting everything done at the nurse's office, Akashi and Kuroko went back to their room where a surprise awaited the bluenette. When Akashi opened the doors for him, he was surprised to see candles and the food already waiting for them on the balcony.

"Do you like it?"

"I should have known you'd make another surprise." Kuroko sighed but he wasn't frustrated. He smiled as he slowly made his way to the balcony. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad." Akashi pulled the chair for the bluenette to sit on, when he did. Akashi went to his seat. "I know Tetsuya promised to cook me something but I'll be enjoying your cooking for the rest of my life when we get back home." Akashi took off the lid from the plates to reveal the warm food. "I have to keep my end of the promise as well." Then he turned around and picked up a violin that was beside him.

Kuroko looked at him with surprise. "U-Um, you don't have to play now! You can eat first if you want..?"

"Of course love." That's what Akashi had been planning to do since the beginning. Although the aim was to get Kuroko flustered but he guessed he will have to try something else for that.

Kuroko sighed in relief and smiled a little. It would be too embarrassing to just sit there while Akashi played violin. It's like not knowing where to look when your family sings happy birthday around you.

"Shall we?" And with a nod from Kuroko, they both began eating their food. It was quite relaxing with the sound of waves in the background along with the candles that were on the table. "Did you enjoy the cruise ship? We have only a week left." Even though their honeymoon didn't exactly go as Akashi had wanted, he still hoped Kuroko enjoyed the experience.

"I guess I kind of did enjoy it, even though all the things that happened.. well, happened." Kuroko smiled. "However for this last week, I just want to be with you. I don't want anything else to happen."

"I will try to make it up to you the one week we have left." It was his fault for suddenly disappearing like that. It must have been a shock for Kuroko to suddenly find out about his condition... that had led him to go through such extreme measures he did to bring him back. In the end, it was all Akashi's fault and he felt guilty for it.

"Okay. Let's have fun. Like go swimming again or just relax in bed all day." Kuroko smiled. "Or maybe visit a spa~" He probably will have to since that's something both Momoi and Kise enjoy doing. Maybe they'd go together one day?

Small laughter escaped Akashi's lips, "Don't forget that you're injured love. Swimming is a 100% no but we could go to the spa and stay in bed." Kuroko will have to take it easy this last week but its doesn't mean he still can't enjoy the remaining time they have on the ship.

"Fine." Kuroko pouted and continued to eat. "I do want to try a spa."

"You will but on one condition, and that is that I watch over you." Knowing how reckless and unpredictable his lover can be, Akashi thought this would be the best idea. Who knows? Kuroko could injure himself further.

"Fine, fine. As long as we get to go." Kuroko agreed with a nod. "I can't wait. Just a week before we arrive to Hawaii.. oh my gosh, what if I forget all English by the time I get there? Or what if I mess up on something and embarrass myself?"

"You won't. Although it would be amusing to see Tetsuya trip over and embarrass himself in front of all the guests~" Akashi teased before he cut a piece of his fish and ate it.

"That's a mean thing to wish for." Kuroko pouted. "Meanie Seijuuro."

"I didn't 'wish' for it. I just said it would be amusing to see. After all, a flustered Tetsuya is sexy~" Akashi eased further.

"Still mean." Kuroko huffed with a pout. "Seijuuro isn't getting any cuddles."

"Oh~ But I thought you missed my touches. Seeing as these past couple of weeks we slept like strangers." There were no cuddles, nothing. Now that both of them are back to normal, its time they make up for the lost time.

"...Okay fine. Just a few cuddles." Kuroko did miss snuggling up to Akashi and the touching they always did.

"So cold, but I like that stubborn side of you as well." His Tetsuya always did play hard to get just to get Akashi's attention. The redhead knows this and plays along but always knows Kuroko's real intentions.

"Good because you did say you loved all of me." Kuroko teased with a smirk.

"Of course, and I'm not taking back my word. I love all of you. Even the current you who seeks my attention~" Akashi counterattacked.

"Not true." Kuroko pouted. "I don't "seem your attention"." He looked away. "If anything you should be seeking mine~"

"But I am. Only the way you do it is cute~" Akashi smirked, noticing Kuroko beginning to gain some red color in his cheeks.

"Stop being so embarrassing." Kuroko covered his cheeks, shaking his head. "You should play that violin now." Maybe that would get Akashi to stop being so embarrassing.

Even though they weren't done eating, Akashi decided to listen to the bluenette. He picked up his violin and adjusted it. "As you wish my princess~" He teased before playing.

Kuroko didn't reply and just listened. Akashi was actually pretty good. It sounded really nice. It reminded Kuroko of the time in middle school when Akashi played the piano for him. This trip really was bringing back the memories huh?

Akashi's melody was very calm but also ferocious at times. Just when one would think the melody would take a turn to the right, it turns to the left instead, completely surprising the listener. In most cases this wouldn't create a harmonious tune but in Akashi's case, it flew together perfectly. The song itself represented Akashi's feelings during the whole cruise trip. Being calm at times but then more unstable during the end.

Music reflects the feelings of the composer, which is what Akashi believes in, so it is only right he pours his all into the music and let his emotions take control of his hands. It was somewhat relaxing to have a medium in which you would just throw out your worries, making you feel better afterwards.

The song was nearing its end and it did end with the last note being the lower tone. Akashi kept his eyes closed as the music slowly faded into the background, becoming one with the sound of waves.

The redhead opened his eyes and smiled, "How was it?"

"I can't say anything but amazing. And beautiful. And really, really cool." Kuroko wasn't a musician so he wasn't good with words. However he himself could tell which piece of music was good and which was outstanding.

"If Tetsuya says so then it must be true." Akashi placed the violin down and sat back in his seat. "Let's finish dinner so we can cuddle all night long, just as you wanted~"

"Okay, okay fine." Kuroko said and continued with his meal until he was finished. "Now can we lay down?"

Akashi smirked when his fiancé stood up from the table and went into the bedroom. 'So cute~' Akashi thought to himself before he took one last bite from his meal and went inside as well. Kuroko was dressing up into his night wear while Akashi only stripped up to his boxers and lay down. "Hurry up Tetsuya."

"Oh shush up. I can't go to bed almost naked like you." Kuroko huffed as he finished putting on his bedtime clothes. He went to the bed and laid down beside Akashi.

And as soon as he did, Akashi wasted no time embracing the smaller male, "Why not? We've been sleeping naked at the cottage house remember? Why are you shy now?"

"Because we're on a cruise! And don't bring up the excuse of "being on the top floor". I'm not taking the risk." Kuroko claimed.

Akashi laughed softly, tightening his hold on the bluenette, "I'll let it slide this time. Only because you're wounded." He moved his hand and began stroking Kuroko's teal blue hair. "So soft." He whispered, enjoying his lover's presence in his arms.

Kuroko snuggled into Akashi and sighed tiredly. "I'm glad my hair is to your liking." He said before remembering what Akashi said before. And by Akashi, he meant the first Akashi.. if that made sense. "Seijuuro.. would you like it if I let my hair grow out?"

"Hmm? Didn't I already say that I wouldn't mind? It would be a waste seeing how beautiful it is." Akashi leaned his head on top of Kuroko's, inhaling the sweet smell of his shampoo which smelled a lot like vanilla.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile and lean into Akashi more. "Okay. Just making sure. I'll let it grow out then."

Akashi hummed before a thought came to him, "What if Tetsuya becomes too beautiful? People would start hitting on you, both males and females. It will make me worry when I go to work." He could already imagine Kuroko with longer hair and no matter how he put it, Kuroko was just too beautiful for his own good.

"I doubt that would happen. You know what happened last time I had long hair." Kuroko closed his good eye, relaxing against Akashi.

"That was the past Tetsuya. The current Tetsuya radiates with confidence and happiness. The old you was withdrawn and isolated but was still stubborn and unwilling to give up, a trait you still have up to this day." Akashi began drawing circles with Kuroko's hair, "You've changed to no recognition. If your past self saw the current you he surely wouldn't be able to believe that that's his future self." Akashi was sure that his past self also couldn't believe this was Kuroko.

"If I would have to describe it, then I would describe your past self as a cocoon and your current self as a butterfly."

Kuroko let out a small laugh at Akashi's last sentence. A cocoon then a butterfly? It sounded funny but maybe it was true. "Perhaps so. I did hear a lot about the butterfly effect recently. Like how if you never existed, I probably would have never came out of my "cocoon" and just stayed as a loser my whole life."

"Then should we say that the butterfly comes out when it meets its destined one?" Akashi teased but was glad that he had met Kuroko. Perhaps that moment when they both fell down the stairs together was fated?

"Okay. I like that." Kuroko said with another laugh. "Come on, let's sleep. I'm tired~"

Akashi hummed, pushing Kuroko closer to his body but still careful of his wounds. Then peacefully and silently, the two lovers fell asleep, at last in each other's arms.

Morning came and with it a new day. The two lovers were sleeping in their bed, cuddled closely together, enjoying each other's presence and warmth. Akashi was the first one to wake up, slowly opening his eyes to the morning light.

When his eyes adjusted and he got a sense of where he was, he smiled before looking over at Kuroko. The bluenette was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Akashi brushed the bangs off of Kuroko's face but it was then that he felt it. He was starting to feel dizzy and sick. Could the effects of his medicine have worn out?

Yes, that was probably the case. While he was still not as sick, Akashi swiftly and quietly made his way out of the bed without waking up the sleeping bluenette and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up.

It was too bad that although Akashi didn't wake up when he ran for the bathroom, he did wake up Kuroko with the sounds he was making. When Kuroko woke up, he was confused at what the sound was. Then he realized it was the sound of someone being sick.

"Seijuuro?" He looked beside him to confirm if it was Seijuuro or not. When he saw the empty space beside him, he got up to walk towards the bathroom door. "Seijuuro, are you alright? Can I come in?"

Kuroko knocked but didn't receive an answer. He decided to open the door and when he did he saw Akashi leaning on the toilet seat. "S-Sorry Tetsuya..." Akashi apologized before throwing up again. If Akashi is seasick then who will take care of the injured Kuroko?

"Don't apologize. You can't help it." Kuroko smiled but didn't walk any closer. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"N-No... ugh... I-I'm fine... besides... you're the one... who is... injured." The redhead put his hand on his mouth, trying to somewhat calm himself.

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't take care of someone. That's like saying a person with one arm can't cook." Kuroko pouted. "Let me take care of you for once."

"I... can't... it would be... a hit... to my... pride... ugh..." And he threw up again, making Kuroko deadpan. Here he was talking about pride and yet he looks so weak.

"Yeah well we are getting married so you better abandon that pride for me." Kuroko insisted. "Or else I'm going to walk out of this room and you'll have to find me on the ship~" He knew Akashi wouldn't want him walking around by himself while injured.

"N-No! Ugh..." Akashi wiped his mouth and sat down beside the toilet seat, turning around slightly to see Kuroko. "You're injured... I don't want you to look after me when its me who is suppose to be taking care of you. I'll... just take more of my medications and I'll... be fine..."

The redhead looked over to the sink and crawled to it. He reached to the top to pick up his medicine which was... empty... He had used all of his pills! Now he was in trouble... He doesn't even know if they have more to buy on the ship!

"You've run out." Kuroko stated with a sigh. "How about I go out and see if there is anymore at the nurses office? I can have a check up there as well since I'm already there."

"I'll go with you." Akashi managed to say without pausing as he slowly but wobbly stood up.

"Alright, alright fine. But if you look like you're about to be sick, you're going back to the room." Kuroko sternly said.

"Yes mother~" Akashi teased as he took slow steps forward. He walked slowly and held onto objects to support himself.

Kuroko moved to Akashi to help him walk. "Be careful okay?"

Akashi smiled, "Sorry Tetsuya... for being so incompetent..." He really felt guilty for being in this condition. The fact that he was the one needing help was eating him away more than he thought.

"Like I told you, it's not your fault. Really." Kuroko assured as he helped the other walk. "It's not like you want to be sick or anything."

Akashi smiled, "Tetsuya knows how to cheer me up." The two walked towards their room and opened the doors to go outside and to the infirmary.

"I'm supposed to be marrying you, of course I should know how to cheer you up." Kuroko smiled and kissed Akashi's cheek before continuing on, still helping Akashi walk.

The redhead smirked but also a small blush appeared on his cheeks, "I'll admit defeat. Only if its Tetsuya."

"Good~" Kuroko said happily, looking at the other. "Seijuuro is adorable~ If he hadn't just thrown up a few minutes ago, I'd kiss him~"

"You owe me a kiss after I get my hands on the medicine." Akashi said as the two finally reached the doors of the nurse's office. They opened the doors and entered, the nurse turning around in her chair to see who it was. "Just in time for your check-up Akashi-san." The nurse smiled before pushing her chair to reach for something in her drawer.

But don't be fooled. The one she addressed wasn't Akashi but Kuroko. It felt weird but the bluenette will slowly have to start getting used to his new surname.

"It's going to get confusing when people start calling us both Akashi.." Kuroko whispered to Akashi then sighed. "Any idea on how we will work around that?" It's not like one can have Mr. And the other Mrs. Like any other marriage couple.

"No. To be frank I really enjoy the fact that others call you 'Akashi'. It means you belong to me~" He accepted the fact that people would be confused but every time he hears someone call Kuroko by his surname, he can't help but smile.

"But I'm going to get confused all the time." Kuroko frowned. "Well, I guess it can't be helped.. I'll just have to deal and get used to it."

"Yes, Tetsuya belongs to me so there's no helping it~" Akashi teased but the nurse had finally found what she was looking for and pushed her chair towards the two lovers. She looked at Kuriko before noticing Akashi. "Is your friend wounded as well?"

"Husband." Akashi immediately corrected her, making chills run down her spine.

"H-Husband then…"

"Be nice." Kuroko told Akashi before looking at the nurse. "He just gets sea sick and he wanted to know if there was anymore medicine for that."

The nurse thanked the heavens for the angel that was Kuroko! How could such opposites even be together! it was exactly like a demon and an angel! The nurse thought to herself as she went up to search for the requested medicine. "I have one more box. It'll last you for about a week."

"Perfect, exactly on time for our arrival to Hawaii." Akashi said as the nurse gave him the medicine to take while she returned her attention to the bluenette. "Could you lay down here Akashi-san?" She patted the bed.

At first Kuroko was wondering why she wanted Akashi to sit down, then he realized she meant him. "O-Oh, alright. Sorry." He really had to get used to that name! He walked to the bed and sat down carefully.

"Thank you for the medicine by the way." He said since Akashi didn't say thank you.

"Don't worry about it. Your frie- I-I mean husband seems to have a really bad case of sea sickness." She corrected herself before the devil could strange her. "Now let's change your bandages." She began taking off Kuroko's bandages while Akashi swallowed the pill and watched his lover with a smirk.

"I still apologize if he ever says anything mean or something." Kuroko stayed still so she could take them off. He wondered if the bruise in his eye went down a little. He didn't want to have a black eye during his wedding after all.

When she took off the bandage from his eye, she noted that it was still the same. "Wounds and bruises don't heal in a day. You will have to endure for at least a week more." She informed her patient before placing a new bandage over the bruised eye, then she moved to other bandages.

Kuroko sighed and nodded. "Okay. At least it'll most likely heal before the wedding." Though that meant Kuroko would have to have something covering his eye at least.

"I'm sure you would look sexy even with an eye patch~" Akashi teased making both the bluenette and the nurse blush. But while Kuroko was already used to his lover's sexual comments, the nurse wasn't. She blushed but tried to distract herself by working on Kuroko's bandages.

"Touch where you're not suppose to and I'll have your head."

"Hiii! I'm sorry!"

"Seijuuro, be nice! Apologize." Kuroko pouted. "You're scaring her." It's been a while since he's seen Akashi scare someone like this. Recently they've only been around their friends and they're used to how Akashi acts.

Akashi looked over at Kuroko before back at the nurse. She felt the cold crimson eyes of a demon on her, making her shiver. She turned towards Kuroko, focusing on the task at hand. "I-It's alright Akashi-san. You're almost done anyway."

"..Alright." Kuroko was definitely going to talk to Akashi later. He didn't want Akashi to be rude to people all the time! It would make Akashi look like a bad guy when he was actually sweet.

When the nurse was done changing Kuroko's bandages, they were both free to go back to their room. However, unlike when they came to the nurse's office, Akashi felt much better and could walk on his own. "Let's rest today." Akashi suggested since both of them felt under the clouds.

"Okay." Kuroko nodded, staying close to Akashi for both comfort and the need to make sure Akashi was really fine. "I'm okay with that."

When the two lovers reached their room, they wasted no time to lay on the bed. Akashi embraced his lover once again and stroked his bandages, "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, really. I only feel sore is all." Kuroko assured Akashi while snuggling into the other.

They spent a few minutes relaxing before Kuroko finally decided to bring up the event that just happened. "Seijuuro... you should be a bit nicer to people. You didn't have to be hard on that nurse."

"I wasn't. I just wanted to make sure she didn't touch where she's not suppose to." He can't stand it when others touch what is his.

"And she wasn't going to. She's a nurse Seijuuro. What if I had some kind of deep cut on my chest and she was trying to clean it? Would you tell her not to touch me then?" Kuroko asked.

"Tch" Akashi frowned, Kuroko did have a point but he still couldn't help himself. "If it's a wound like that then that's fine, but you never know and that's why I was watching."

"You can watch but you didn't have to be mean. You scared that nurse. She gave you a whole bottle for free and you didn't even say thank you." Kuroko frowned. "I'm only asking you to be a bit nicer, okay?"

"I can't stand it." Akashi said, pausing before continuing, "I can't stand it when someone else touches Tetsuya." He always gets jealous.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone take me away. Never again." Kuroko reassured, softly petting Akashi's hair. "Okay?"

The redhead tightened his hold on his lover, holding him tightly in his arms. "I won't let you leave me Tetsuya. Maybe I should lock you up? That way nobody else can take you away."

"That's cruel." Kuroko pouted. "I don't want to be locked up. Just give me lots of love and I'll stay."

Akashi smiled, "No, I'll definitely lock you up~ Tetsuya's beauty is too much for ordinary men~" He teased, sneaking his hand under the blanket to place it on Kuroko's hips.

Kuroko felt the touch and tried not to get embarrassed. "I thought you said you wouldn't do anything like "that" since I'm injured." He teased, knowing Akashi wasn't really intending to do anything.

"Ohh~ I'm not allowed to touch my fiancé? How cruel~" Akashi sneaked his hand under Kuroko's shirt, caressing the skin under, making Kuroko shiver when the cold hand touched him.

"Just be careful of the bandages." Kuroko smiled after a moment and relaxed under the touch. "And no going far, okay? I don't want to be too sore."

 _So cute._ Akashi thought to himself before tilting Kuroko's head upwards by the chin with his other hand. They looked into each other's eyes before Akashi captured his lover into a sweet kiss.

Kuroko gave a surprise look before relaxing once more. He moved his hands to Akashi's shoulders and softly massaged them while responding to the kiss.

The kiss was a fight for dominance, which much to Kuroko's annoyance, Akashi won again. Maybe Kuroko should give up trying to fight to redhead but he didn't have it in him to do so. The kiss lasted for a while before the two broke apart, saliva connecting their lips before Akashi wiped it away from Kuroko's mouth with a smirk.

"I'm surprised Tetsuya has become a good kisser~ Thinking back to our first kiss... one wouldn't believe its the same person kissing~"

"What's that supposed to mean? You said I was good at kissing back then." Kuroko pouted. "Seijuuro lied to me~?"

"No love~ I'm just saying that you've become much, much better~ So good that I want to kiss you again this instant~" Akashi leaned in, so close that their lips were almost touching.

Kuroko playfully covered the others mouth with his hand. "Sorry but no more kisses~ Seijuuro lied to me so he doesn't get any kisses." He said with a fake look of disappointment.

Akashi smirked, fully aware of Kuroko's acting. He gently moved the bluenette's hand from his lips and kissed it, "You really think I would lie to my princess?"

"Maybe~" Kuroko stuck his tongue out playfully. "Seijuuro is unpredictable after all."

Unpredictable? Akashi always thought that it was Kuroko who was an unpredictable enigma. Well he is and always will be. Since the other was teasing him, Akashi decided to counterattack. He brought up Kuroko's hand to his lips before biting and licking the fingers teasingly.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with surprise. The other really was unpredictable. "Seijuuro.. you don't have to do that." He said with embarrassment in his tone.

Akashi looked up at Kuroko before moving himself so that he was close to the bluenette's ear, and just like the fingers he started licking it.

"Seijuuro.." Kuroko didn't know whether to push him away or just let the other do as he wished. It's not like they'll get far, both of them would make sure of that. "Greedy~"

"It's Tetsuya's fault for provoking me." He said before whispering, "It takes everything in me to hold back~ Don't push me further or I might lose control." And then he licked the ear again but this time he bit it gently as well.

"Well hold back more greedy~ You said you didn't want to do anything while km injured." Kuroko turned to peck the others cheek. "Why don't we just relax now? So you aren't tempted to jump me~"

Akashi pouted before throwing himself lazily beside Kuroko. "You're lucky you're injured. Otherwise I wou-"

"You would do nothing." Kuroko stopped Akashi again. "No pervy Seijuuro until after the wedding."

Akashi smiled, "You know me so well~" He said it many times before but the fact always surprised him. A nice warm surprise. He moved so that he embraced Kuroko once again, tightening his hold on his treasure, "Let's get you better before the wedding."

"I'm sure I'll be fine by the wedding." Kuroko said. "At least I hope the black eye is gone by then.." It would be embarrassing to walk down the aisle with a black eye.

Akashi chuckled as both of them relaxed in each other's presence. And just like that, they both peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **MANY THANKS TO Kuroko-SenPaille, Rinfantasy, Kuro13Dead, ShinseiShinwa, absoluteright, Jounouchi123, yukino76 and Shiro-chan1827 FOR REVIEWING!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone! I'm not gonna say much because I wrote a long review last time XD I hope you like this chapter and... BRACE YOURSELVES FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER NEXT WEEK! P.S. Although there will be extras after that XD Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D See you next week! Oh! Oh! And plz vote on our poll (on profile page) for which story we should write next XD

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yes, next chapter is the last one~ I wonder who will be really sad D: it was fun writing this story c: even if people start disliking it and stuff... and I hope you guys enjoy our next story. See you next week c:

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	38. Chapter 36

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The remaining days they spend on the ship were enjoyable and very relaxing. Unlike when Akashi's second personality took over, everyone could relax and spend the remainder of their stay enjoying the advantages of the cruise. However, even though Kuroko wanted to do so many things now that Akashi was back, he couldn't because of his injuries.

Not only that but Akashi was also very strict on him, looking out for him because he knows fully well how careless Kuroko could be. He turns away for one minute and the bluenette would disappear, using his misdirection. That's why Akashi was very sharp in watching his lover.

However, he did let him go to the spa like he wanted with Momoi and Kise. It was a nice experience when you don't count Kise and Momoi endlessly talking about new sales and trends in the fashion world. Kuroko and Akashi could both tell that chemistry was developing between those two and it would be only a matter of time before they marry as well, seeing how well they get along.

Just like Aomine and Kagami who are always together, unlike the time when Kagami was running away. The giant redhead accepted Aomine and decided to date him. Kuroko was still concerned because he had practically forced him into the relationship, but then somewhere along the line he had realized that Kagami did have feeling for Aomine. Even while running away from him all this time.

It made Kuroko happy that his friends were finding their paths in life, even Kise who was burdened with the thought that he was left behind by everyone. Hopefully he and Momoi would be a good pair.

Aside from the obvious couples, Takao still had difficulties expressing his feelings to Midorima but he was determined to tell him on Akashi and Kuroko's wedding day. Saying something like 'Now or never'. Then there was Murasakibara who focused only on eating his snacks. However, he too did find someone who shares the same passion for cooking and food.

Murasakibara had met the man in the kitchen when he ventured there for seconds. The man, Himuro, happily showed Murasakinara around and even offered to teach him how to cook. Something Murasakibara was willing to do, other than eating sweets of course.

And finally the day had come when the ship docket in Hawaii. The island was beautiful and marvelous. Kuroko had no idea such a beautiful place could exist on this planet until he saw Hawaii. It made him really happy because he would have his wedding in such a beautiful place. Akashi really knew how to do something with style.

For their first days in Hawaii, Kuroko and Akashi were preparing the wedding and organizing everything while the rest played around in pools, the sea and played sports. However, unlike certain two idiots, most of them wanted to help decorate, with Kuroko and Akashi's guidance of course.

Once the decorating was done and everything was prepared, time flew quickly by and as soon as they knew it, it was the wedding day.

"Kuroko!" Kagami cried his lungs out, clinging to the bluenette who was dressing into his white suit for the wedding ceremony. The giant redhead cried and sneezed at the sight of his best friend. It had suddenly hit him that Kuroko is getting married! When they were on the cruise, it didn't have much of an impact but now that he sees Kuroko in a suit and everything ready, he can't help himself.

It wasn't helping that Kise was crying as well... Both of them clinging onto the bluenette…

"Guys.."

"Kurokocchi is all grown up!" Kise cried like a mother going to finally let their child go into adulthood.

Kuroko sighed as he tried squirming out of their hold. He was going to hear that from his mother surely... "You guys already knew I was getting married.. what's with the late reactions?"

"B-But... Now that you're getting ready and everything is set up... sniff... Waaaa! Kuroko!" Kagami tightened his hold on his friend, tears forming a waterfall fell down his cheeks.

Kuroko deadpanned. Wasn't he supposed to be getting emotional that he was finally going to marry the one he loved for so long? "It's not like you're not going to see me.."

"B-But... sniff... I can't help it! My brother has grown up into a fine man! Waaa!" Both Kagami and Kise cried, showing no signs of stopping.

"A-At least don't cry on me!" Kuroko frowned and managed to squirm away from the two. "Come on guys. I already became a fine man before I was engaged."

"It's not the same!" Kise whined. "You're getting... you know, married! It's different!"

"Yeah! As blondie said! It's the beginning of a new chapter in your life!" Since Kuroko moved away, Kagami and Kise hugged each other and started crying.

"Y-You stop crying first!" Kagami said in between his sobs.

"No you!" And Kise countered.

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

Kuroko sighed and just tidied himself up. He was sure Akashi wasn't having this much trouble... Why did he have to get Kise and Kagami?

Meanwhile, while Kuroko was dealing with a crying Kise and Kagami, Akashi had no problems at all changing into his wedding suit with Midorima and Momoi helping him.

"You look so well in this suit." Momoi commented as she helped the other make sure he looked perfect. While the suit was great and all, she was disappointed she didn't get to pick it out. She only helped pick out Kuroko's.

"Thank you, although I'm sure Tetsuya is much more charming in it than I am." Akashi smiled, he couldn't wait to see how gorgeous his fiancé will look during the ceremony.

"Too bad you can't see him until you are to wed~" Momoi smiled. She was so excited to finally see a friend's wedding. They've all gotten real far in life haven't they?

Akashi smirked. Finally the time has come and he couldn't wait to be tied down to Kuroko for the rest of his life. While the redhead was fantasizing about his marriage, Midorima approached him and pin a flower on his suit.

"This is your lucky item for today." Midorima said as he put a small teal blue flower on Akashi's suit. "It so happens that Aquarius lucky item for today is a red flower."

"Don't tell me you already gave Tetsuya his?"

"Of course I did."

How ironic for both of them to be wearing flowers, which resemble their hair color. Today is really a special day.

Meanwhile in Kuroko's changing room...

"I'll put the flower on him! I'm his best man!"

"No I will! Me and Kurokocchi are best of friends!"

"Huh! I'm his brother! There's nothing higher than that!"

"Guys.. Why don't I just put it on?" Kuroko sighed. Why was he stuck with these two?

"No!" Both of them said in unison as the fight for the flower resumed. They were puling on it so much that the poor red flower was close to being snapped in two.

Kuroko nearly panicked when he saw it about to break. He went to the two and snatched it out of their hands. "I'm putting it on and if either of you disagree, I'll have you kicked out!"

"B-But Kurokocchi-!"

We just wanted to help..." Both of them felt guilty, crying crocodile tears and giving the bluenette puppy eyes.

"I understand that you wanted to help but you guys are reckless too. You need to be more careful." Kuroko sighed. How could he resist those faces? "Settle whoever puts the flower on peacefully then. And key word, peacefully."

Kagami turned towards Kise, determined to put the flower himself. "Let's settle this blondie, with rock paper scissors."

"Alright!" Kise thought he had some good luck so surely he'd win.

Both of them extended their hands and began, "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They both drew and it was then when he saw what Kagami did that Kise started crying again. Kise had played rock while Kagami did paper. Kagami wins!

While Kise was whining in the background, Kagami happily jumped up and took he flower from Kuroko before pinning it on his suit, "Who would have thought your lucky item is a red flower while Akashi's is a teal blue one. Are you sure that megane isn't trolling you both?"

"I don't really know if he's "trolling" us. It'll look loving if we both wore flowers that represented each other." He smiled. "Now is there anything else you guys want to fight over? Or are we almost done here?"

Kagami thought for a while before a question popped up, "So how does this work? Will you have your dad walk you down the isle like a bride would?" He asked but at the same time giggled, imagining Kuroko in a dress instead of a white suit.

"I guess so... that's how it works right?" Kuroko asked with confusion. "Why wouldn't I have my dad walk me?"

"I'm just asking because I have no idea how this works either." Not minding that this wedding isn't exactly normal, Kagami has no knowledge of weddings in general. After all, he never attended one, all of his knowledge coming from movies.

"I'm not too sure myself. I helped with decorating and planning in the end but it's still unknown to me." Kuroko never visited a wedding before. He didn't know what it's like.

Kagami hummed in thought before the thought of Kuroko in a dress came to him again, "Don't you think you would look better in a dress? It would sui-"

Kagami was cut off when Kuroko suddenly hit his stomach in a way that would remind any of their friends of his ignite pass. "Momoi-san and Seijuuro picked out this suit for me. I'm not going to wear a dress instead."

Kagami shivered in fear when Kuroko gave him the 'look'. Akashi really did rub off of him! Way too much! "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Kagami sat on the floor and bowed down repeatedly. An angry Kuroko is a scary Kuroko.

"I'll forgive you if you never say anything about me wearing a dress again. And take off at least a month on the Maji Burger I owe you." Kuroko said, crossing his arms.

"One month!? That's blackmailing! B-Besides... I heard about the rumor..." Kagami looked away in a blush.

"Rumor? What rumor?" Kuroko asked with confusion, tilting his head. "And a month isn't so bad!"

Kagami gulped, should he tell Kuroko? When he remembered back to the time Kise told him about it, he and everyone else agreed to keep it a secret from the bluenette. If he knew then he would surely flip out! Even worse! Push them all off of the ship! They're lucky that they aren't on it to be pushed off right now!

Kagami looked over at Kuroko before averting his eyes again. He wasn't sure about this but... he should probably be the one to tell his friend. "W-Well... there's a rumour going around regarding what you and Akashi did..." Kagami blushed again at the thought.

What he and Akashi did... It couldn't be anything like "having fun" right? Surely they'd know that they already did it before. "Was is it? You can say it Kagami-kun." Kuroko encouraged. "Don't be afraid."

He's not afraid! More like terrified of the bluenette's reaction! He had to gather the courage to tell him... At least Kuroko wouldn't harm him if he told him right? He would be the only survivor! It was nice knowing everyone...

"W-Well... I heard that you wore a... sexy... seducing... revealing... black cat costume... to bed and then wore a pink bunny one..." Kagami began to sweat, "And that you did the do... in the costumes…"

Kuroko looked at Kagami with a little shock. How did anyone find out about that?! "No, that didn't happen!" He immediately rejected the rumor. He began pushing against Kagami, pushing him towards the door. "Now go get ready, it's starting soon right? Go!" He tried not to show his red cheeks to Kagami. Seriously how did they find out about that?

"H-Hey! Why are you kicking me out! The real villain is right there!" Kagami pointed to Kise but just as he did, Kuroko closed the door on him. It was Kise who is the source of the rumours! He had told everyone!

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko turned to look at the blonde. The other didn't say anything and just shivered in fear. It was like a second Akashi! "K-Kurokocchi, wait I-"

Before Kise could defend himself, Kuroko already descended upon him with an ignite pass punch to the gut, much like Kagami had received. Then the blonde got thrown out just like Kagami too.

Now that he was alone in the changing room, Kuroko blushed massively. How was he going to live with this!? Everyone knew about that... embarrassing thing! He's never going to be able to look everyone in the eye! Worse! He found out about it during the wedding! Will he be able to keep a cool mind?

Just as Kuroko was panicking and blushing out of embarrassment, somebody knocked on the door. "Tetsuya, may I come in?"

"D-Dad?" Kuroko called out with surprise. He went to the door and took a moment to calm himself. When his blush decreased a little, he opened the door. "Yes..?"

The elder Kuroko smiled, looking at his son proudly, "Are you ready? The ceremony is about to begin." He ruffled his son's hair, proud but also emotional that his child has grown up, "Shall we go?"

"Oh um.. Yeah. I'm ready." Kuroko nodded and exited the room. If he was nervous before, he was even more nervous now. How could he face everyone when they know what he and Akashi has done!

Kuroko and his dad walked towards the doors... behind them was the whole ceremony and everyone waiting for Kuroko to arrive. Suddenly the violins and other instruments started playing for Kuroko's grand appearance. However, before they ventured out into the ceremony, Kuroko's dad took one last look at his son before saying, "You've grown into a fine man Tetsuya. I hope you and Akashi will find happiness." He smiled proudly at his son, "Now let's go out there before your mother breaks down in tears."

 _Or me._ Kuroko thought to himself as the two started walking forward. It was unbelievable that he was getting married, even to Kuroko himself! He never thought he'd get married his whole life. That was until Akashi showed him that it really could happen. It was going on right now!

As Kuroko walked, he noticed people were crying. Mostly his mother and... Kagami. It was a funny sight to see, and Kuroko might've laughed if he wasn't so nervous. He also noticed that Akashi's father was there. Well of course the father would be at his son's wedding! But it was still amazing to see. All these people were here... to see their marriage..

Kuroko walked up to the redhead who couldn't smile any wider. His fiancé was so beautiful and brilliant, walking up to stand beside Akashi as the ceremony began, "We've gathered here at this time and day to tie two souls together." The officiant began before a sob from Kagami who was standing next to Kuroko interrupted him.

"Ehem... Do you Akashi Seijuro take Kuroko Tetsuya as your husband?"

Without a single doubt Akashi said, "Yes." Looking at his beautiful fiancé lovingly.

"Do you Kuro-" Another sob from Kagami and then Kuroko's mother interrupted him. "Do you Kuroko Tetsuya take Akashi Seijuro as your husband?"

Kuroko didn't answer straight away but it wasn't from hesitancy or doubt. He just had to take the moment in. He would forever remember this moment. He just hoped he wouldn't end up crying in front of all these people. "Yes. I do.."

And with Kuroko's answer came an outcry from Kuroko's mother and Kagami but not only them. Even Momoi, Aomine and everyone else was starting to tear up! It was truly an emotional moment. While everyone was creating a scene by crying, Akashi's father sighed but couldn't help to wipe away a small tear that had escaped him.

"Now, Akashi Seijuro make your vows." The officiant handed over to Akashi who took a moment to look at everyone and Kuroko before speaking up, "Today, surrounded by people who love us, I choose you Tetsuya to be my partner. I am proud to be your husband and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Akashi's speech made more tears fall, but the redhead didn't mind. His eyes were glued onto his beautiful fiancé.

"Now, Kuroko Tetsuya make your vows."

Kuroko took a deep breath before speaking up, "I, Kuroko Tetsuya, take you Akashi Seijuro to be the husband of my days, the companion of my house, the friend of my life. We shall bear together whatever trouble and sorrow life may lay upon us, and we shall share together whatever good and joyful things life may bring us. With these words, and all the words of my heart, I marry you and bind my life to yours."

"Waaa! Kuroko!" Kagami cried but soon earned an elbow hit from Momoi who stood beside him.

The two were given the rings to put on each other. Akashi went first and didn't forget to leave a kiss on the ring right after he put it on Kuroko's finger (which got the other to blush). Kuroko went next and after that, they were able to finally become a married couple; With a kiss of course.

"Now you may kiss." The officiant said as he closed his book. Akashi approached his lovely fiancé and put his hands on Kuroko's waist, "I love you Tetsuya." He whispered before the two kissed, and just as they did, everyone stood up and clapped, congratulating the two lovers on their engagement. Of course there was crying and tears but the two lovers didn't mind.

All they could focus on was on one another, attracted to each other like a strong magnet. Now finally with the kiss that sealed off their marriage, they are married! Nothing could break their bond now. They would be together until the end of time.

Kagami and Momoi couldn't help themselves but to throw themselves onto Kuroko, crying their eyes out while Midorima approached Akashi and congratulated him as well. Now that the ceremony was over, it was time for a party! And of course a dance ball!

Night soon came and everyone was enjoying themselves relaxing in a beautiful garden/beach where the wedding took place. Everyone drank and danced while Akashi and Kuroko sat at the table, waiting for the speakers to start their speeches.

Akashi was a bit nervous because his father will also be speaking... Not only him but also Kuroko's parents. Well, he was more worried about his father's speech…

The first ones to speak were Kuroko's parents as expected. They both seem effected but it was obvious that Kuroko's mother was trying not to cry again. "I'd like to say first that.. I'm very proud of my Tetsuya. You managed to find the love of your life and now you'll be able to go off and be with them.." She had to pause to hold in her emotions. "You'll be leaving but just know you can always come back whenever you want to. Especially for holidays!"

"Mother..." Kuroko murmured, trying not to seem embarrassed. His mother continued.

"But at first, I was worried. Tetsuya wasn't always this happy and I'm always ashamed that I couldn't help and try to make him happy again. I was worried that he'd always hide away, never finding the one for him.. but I'm so glad Akashi-kun came along. He saved my son when I couldn't and I'll forever be grateful. Thank you for marrying my son and I hope you two will always be happy."

Everyone clapper after Kuroko's mother had finished her speech but then after her came Akashi's father who approached to stand by the microphone. Everyone quieted down as he cleared his throat before speaking up, "In the beginning, I and Kuroko-kun... no Tetsuya-kun didn't see eye to eye. I will go as far as to say that I hated him for not letting my son rise to the potential that he could have risen to."

Akashi held Kuroko's hand, tightening his hold while everyone in the room was dead quiet. "However, while in the beginning I was against them being together, now I beg to differ. I witnessed their determination and will to be together as well as the length the two would go to in order to achieve such a goal. I was shocked and surprised to see my son fighting for something with all of his being, something I never saw him do before."

The elder Akashi looked over at Kuroko, "When they persuaded me to let them be, I was still skeptical about the matter. However, I decided to let time be the judge and watch them from afar as their relationship grew. I always thought Seijuro would come back to his senses and break up with Tetsuya-kun but I was very wrong, as on contrary their relationship only became stronger and stronger. I even came to realize that Seijuro had achieved even greater heights while being with Tetsuya-kun, surpassing his potential and reaching new heights."

Finally the elder Akashi looked away from Kuroko and onto the crowd again, "I can say with pride that I am blessed to have Tetsuya-kun in my family. Thank you Tetsuya-kun, for opening my eyes and giving Seijuro happiness. If Shizuka was here I'm sure that she would give her blessings to you as well."

The elder Akashi smiled, looking up to the two lovers, "I wish you happiness and a bright future." The elder Akashi finished and everyone clapped, toasting to the newly weds marriage.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with a small smile. Akashi's father finally showed he accepted them 100%. "He really is kind once you get to know him." He said teasingly to Akashi.

The redhead sighed, "He almost gave me a heart attack." But he was relieved that he didn't and that everything turned out alright. Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's chair, smiling at his fiancé. Since the speeches were over and done with, it was time to dance and party!

Everyone began to dance to the harmonious melody of the violins. Akashi stood up and offered his hand to his lover, "May I have the honor?"

"Of course." Kuroko smiled and placed his hand into Akashi's. He stood up and started pulling Akashi towards an open space to dance. Of course he was excited! They were finally married!

Everyone moved away when the two came to dance, creating a circle around them to watch. While they could hear Kuroko's mother and Kagami crying in the distance, they tried to focus on the music and dance the night away.

"Everyone's watching." Kuroko commented but he didn't seem too embarrassed. He really has grown up since they first got together. He was more confident as well.

"Well, it is our night after all~" Akashi teased as they turned left and then right, following the music's melody.

"I'm just glad I don't have that black eye anymore." He whispered with a playful smile. "I was so nervous walking down the aisle with my dad. But you helped me relax. Just seeing you made me feel happy."

"So did I. When I saw Tetsuya the light to my world returned~" He could put it that way... but Akashi was really taken aback when he saw his fiancé emerge from behind the doors. He looked so beautifully stunning.

"You didn't miss me too much right? I missed you when we were changing. Probably because Kagami-kun and Kise-kun were crying or arguing the whole time." Kuroko sighed.

"Now why am I not surprised?" Akashi sighed, of course the two idiots would fight and hinder his lover. He should punish them accordingly. Akashi smirked, looking at his lover lovingly, "Tetsuya, what do you say after the wedding we-"

"Don't say any of those things out loud." Kuroko pouted. "And besides.. I heard from Kagami-kun that... practically everyone, except our parents thank goodness, know what we did.."

"What we did?" What did Kuroko mean? Akashi thought back when he finally remembered. "Oh~ You mean 'that'~" Of course his cute lover wouldn't know since it was kept a secret from him. "You see love, after you had fallen asleep in that cute bunny costume, Ryouta unexpectedly came and saw you. Then without saying anything he left and spread the word."

"You didn't tell him to go away?" Kuroko asked with a frown. "Or to keep it secret?"

"No. I don't mind if they find out. After all, the notion of a kitty and bunny Tetsuya is too adorable and sexy~" Akashi teased his lover who was beginning to blush. "We should do it again~"

"No. Not if someone sees us again." Kuroko pouted. "No more costumes."

"Come on Tetsuya, say 'nyaa~' again~"

"N-No. You can't make me." Kuroko insisted, trying not to blush more..

Akashi smirked, "Nyaa~ Nyaa~" He leaned in closer to the bluenette, "My fiancé is so cruel~ What should I do~"

"Not force me to act like a cat again? And technically I'm not your fiancé anymore. I'm your husband." Kuroko suggested, pecking his cheek softly. "Be a nice husband~"

Husband, it sounds really nice. "Still cruel~ My husband is so cruel~" He whispered as other couples soon started to join in and dance beside them.

"I'm not cruel at all. I'm fair." Kuroko pouted. "No costumes but... this is our wedding night after all. Aren't we supposed to do our own... celebration?" He hinted.

Akashi perked up, surprised by Kuroko's words, "You mean... You want to do it?"

"E-Even I want to do some things sometimes." Kuroko whispered. "Don't say it too loud though!"

"I'm glad you want to do it with me love~" Akashi slightly raised his voice so that the couples dancing around them could hear, making them blush. "I can't wait when we-"

Kuroko quickly covered his mouth. "We won't do anything if you keep saying things out loud!"

"Cruel~" Akashi teased as the two danced the night away. Everyone was enjoying themselves, dancing, eating and drinking. The night was a clear night as well, so clear that you could see the stars in the sky. The sea was calm as well, small waves reaching the beautiful beaches.

Finally the night slowly came to an end but not before Kuroko threw the flowers in the air. The flowers flew with many women gathering to catch them. However, they were all disappointed when it wasn't them who caught it but somebody completely unexpected.

Kagami blushed bright tomato red when he noticed the flowers in his hands. He noticed the stares he was receiving but not as much from the women as much as Aomine's stare. The tanned male was smirking at him, of course Kagami knowing the meaning of the flowers (the one who catches the flowers will marry next), without thinking he quickly threw the flowers in the air again, but this time they landed on someone completely unexpected as well!

"I.. I actually caught them." Kise said to himself, staring at the flowers in his hands. He caught the flowers! Sure Kagami caught them first but since he gave them up, did that mean he'd probably marry next? He looked over at Momoi at the thought and felt his cheeks starting to burn.

When Momoi noticed Kise staring at her with the flowers in hand she immediately blushed and looked away. "C-C-Congratulations Ki-chan."

"T-Thanks..." Well this was embarrassing...

Kuroko smiled as he looked at the sight. It would be amazing to see the two get together and possibly even marry. "I'm sure they'd be really happy together." He said to Akashi.

"As well as Daiki and Kagami." Kagami did catch it first so it counts as well. Hopefully they too will have a bright future ahead of them. Akashi and Kuroko watched as Kagami began running away again while Kise and Momoi were awkwardly staring at each other.

"This is a good way to wrap up a party." Kuroko chuckled and leaned up to peck his lips. "Love you Seijuuro~"

"I love you too." The two lovers kissed, stars shining above them. Finally, now they are tied down by an unbreakable vow. Nothing could break their love, absolutely nothing.

The night soon came to an end as all of the guests retreated back to their rooms. Kuroko and Akashi did as well, and as they both promised, they had a love session in bed.

The next few days they spend in Hawaii were fabulous. Not only was the weather beautiful but everyone was there with them as well. Although that also meant Kuroko's parents, mainly Kuroko's mother who often lectured him on how he didn't put on enough sun cream and so on. Everyone giggled at the sight of Kuroko being lectured but it's not like he didn't have his revenge~

When Kagami would laugh at him he would mysteriously get some sand in his drink. Who knows how it got there...

The days passed and it was finally time for departure. This time on Akashi's insistence, they all returned by airplane, flying straight to Tokyo and back home. It was sunset when Kuroko and Akashi arrived to their house. Exhausted by the travel and everything else, the two threw themselves down on the bed in exhaustion, not bothering to unpack.

"Finally... We're home..." Akashi said as he sat up to take off his t-shirt.

Kuroko didn't bother to take off any clothes and just sighed tiredly. "Finally... It's been so long since we've seen our beautiful house."

When his shirt was off, Akashi lay back down, "It's hard to believe that we're living together. It was just yesterday when I was climbing up your window." The memories made him nostalgic but it also reminded him just how hard they had to work to get where they are now.

"I still can't believe I went from being alone as the nerd of the school to marrying the most perfect person." Kuroko admitted, looking over at Akashi. "You really did save me Seijuuro. I'll always love you for that."

Akashi smiled before pushing his lover against his chest, "It was all due to your will not to give up that we are here now." Really, Kuroko was so stubborn and reckless... but those are the two qualities Akashi loves about him the most.

"That is true isn't it?" Kuroko asked playfully. "Or maybe if we hadn't fell down the stairs together, we wouldn't have fallen in love."

"If we didn't fall..." What if..., "Would we be here?" That question has been bothering Akashi for a long time. If Kuroko's glasses didn't fall down... Would Akashi ever see his face if it weren't for the stairs? He fell in love with Kuroko when he saw his eyes BUT that wasn't true love yet. His true love for the bluenette began to blossom the more time they had spent together.

When they would go out, Akashi would find it harder and harder to interact with the bluenette. He became more dazzling and beautiful as days went by.

"Maybe, maybe not. But we are here not and that's what matters." Kuroko moved to lay on top of Akashi. He pecked his lips and smiled. "I'm just glad I ended up with you. We really have gone a long way."

"We have. I'm just glad to have Tetsuya by my side." Akashi tightened his hold on his lover, "Never leave me Tetsuya."

"Trust me. I won't ever leave you. I promise." Kuroko smiled and kissed him again.

Akashi smiled, still unable to believe the reality. "Does that mean that we have our happy ending?"

"Of course. We get to live happily ever after in our house together." Kuroko agreed, unable to stop smiling. It really was like a nice happy ending.

And live happily they did. While Akashi began working at his father's company, Kuroko too found a job at a kindergarten near their house. He loved working with children and it made him smile every day. Then after a hard day at work, Kuroko would come back home, cook dinner and wait for his husband to come home.

Akashi would come at around sunset and the two would eat. Usually he would arrive much later if he followed the normal schedule but no, Akashi wanted to spend as much time with Kuroko as he could so he made special arrangements to be home early every day.

They discussed the topic of children numerous times and agreed that since they're still too young to care about them, they will wait. That plus they have to settle into their new jobs which would take about a year to get fully acquainted and used to.

Five years passed and Kuroko and Akashi had finally decided to get children of their own. Working with children at the kindergarten was fabulous and very joyous but it wasn't it... Kuroko had always wanted children of his own as well as Akashi who needed an heir to his company.

Now by the age of 23, the two submitted their applications to the clinic and waited. When the day had finally come, Kuroko and Akashi were there when their first child was born. The first child that had come was Kuroko's child and was given the name 'Sora' by Akashi because his eye color was the same as that of the sky.

Luckily he didn't have any features from his mother, well he did have some but mostly it was Kuroko. The little infant had baby teal blue hair but unlike Kuroko, it was much lighter! As well as his eyes, which had a darker shade of blue than his father.

Akashi and Kuroko had filled in the birth certificate, bringing Sora back home with them.

As for Akashi's child... well there were complications. The birth was delayed because the baby was not mature enough but when it was and it was time to give birth... There were more complications on the way. Akashi and Kuroko worried and watched every step of the process.

The heavens took pity on them and luckily the child was finally born. The doctors had commented how miraculous it was that the child even survived, tempting Kuroko to name the child 'Seikatsu' which means life. The little boy fought to live, rightfully earning his name. Then finally after filling in the birth certificate and completing all the paper work, with relief and happiness, the couple finally took their second child home.

Just like most babies (and Sora when they first brought him home), Seikatsu spent most of the days just crying and eating and not really sleeping. Since Seikatsu was crying, that made Sora cry as well so it was double the stress and exhaustion. However Kuroko and Akashi just focused on taking care of them as much as they could. They both got a week off so they could focus on getting Seikatsu used to the house like they did with Sora.

It's been three months since they got Sora so the baby had started growing a little more hair already! Seikatsu still only had a tiny bit of red hair that was almost the same shade as his father's since he was born only a few days ago. They knew babies, especially newborns, would be a lot of work, but they weren't planning on giving up that soon!

When they finally got the babies to stop crying and sleep in their arms, the two tiredly sat on the couch together. Both were exhausted out of their minds with the lack of sleep. The babies kept crying through the night so they always had to wake up and comfort them...

"Finally they're asleep." Akashi sighed tiredly, leaning onto the couch while holding the sleeping Sora in his arms. He looked over at his lover who now had long hair, which went up to his shoulders. Some even mistook him for a woman! Although it did make Akashi more protective of his wife/husband, he did like the sight of Kuroko with long hair. He reached out to touch it, "So soft."

Kuroko looked over at Akashi with a tired smile. "Even when we are this tired, you still find my hair more fascinating than the thought of getting sleep?" He asked playfully.

"I can't help myself. My wife is too cute for his own good." Calling Kuroko his 'wife' due to the long hair.

Kuroko pouted. "I'm not a wife, I'm a husband. Be nice Seijuuro." He looked down at Seikatsu in his arms and smiled. Even if they were so tiring, it was nice having children of their own..

Akashi tiredly smiled and looked down at Sora. The little baby was sleeping so soundly and comfortably in his arms. It must be tiring to keep your parents occupied at all times... Well it's not like Akashi minded at all. "They're little devils but I love them none the less." Akashi said with a smile.

"I do too." Kuroko held Seikatsu close. To think that they actually might have lost this one.. He didn't like thinking about it. "Imagine all the things we will be able to do as a family... Holidays, reunions, birthdays. Family vacations too." All the things he'd always wanted to do with a family of his own.

Akashi smiled warmly, all those things they wanted to do... he can't believe they will finally be able to do it. The redhead was about to speak up but just as he did, he noticed Seikatsu moving in Kuroko's arms. Kuroko looked down at the baby and noticed that he was awake. Although he did begin chewing on a strand of Kuroko's hair that fell on him…

"Hey, my hair isn't cotton candy." Kuroko sighed but didn't stop the other yet. If he pulled his hair away, Seikatsu might cry again. "I guess he's hungry. Do you want to go get a bottle?" Since they weren't women, they obviously couldn't breastfeed them. They had to use bottles early.

"I'll get it." Akashi carefully adjusted Sora in his arms before standing up with the baby. He walked over to the kitchen and took the bottle; all the while Sora was still asleep in his arms.

While Akashi went to get the bottle, Seikatsu continued chewing on Kuroko's hair. The small baby smiled, raising his arms in the air as if to touch his parent's face but not being able to do so because his hands were so small.

Kuroko smiled and brought Seikatsu closer to his face. "Why are you eating my hair huh?" He asked playfully, knowing the other couldn't reply since he was only a baby. "That's not nice. You need milk, not my hair."

The baby's smile widened as his small hands began touching Kuroko's face. He touched his nose, lips, eyes and anything else he could really. However, he still had Kuroko's hair in his mouth which he enjoyed chewing on, "waaaa...waaaa..."

"You really like my hair." Kuroko sighed and brought one of his hands up, holding Seikatsu with the other. He let him hold onto one of his fingers as Kuroko smiled. "I can't wait to see the both of you grow up. I just hope your other father doesn't spoil you guys."

"Talking about me?" Akashi got the milk bottle and walked up to his husband and child. Carefully, he sat back down on the couch, trying not to wake Sora up. It wasn't such a difficult task since the small baby was stuck to him like glue, holding Akashi by the shirt tightly with his small arms.

When Akashi came back Seikatsu began trashing in Kuroko's arms out of happiness, moving his legs up and down while holding onto Kuroko's finger with a smile.

"Yeah. Talking about how you're not going to spoil them." Kuroko said, looking at Seikatsu. "Do you want to feed him Seijuuro? He seems excited to see you. I can hold Sora if you want."

"Oh~ We'll see about that~" Akashi teased before nodding. Slowly he detached Sora from himself, waiting for Kuroko to hand him Seikatsu but... When Kuroko tried to take his hair away from the baby, Seikatsu's face became red as if he's about to cry. When he noticed his red face, Kuroko immediately stopped pulling on his hair, leaving Seikatsu to continue chewing on it. The baby calmed down and continued chewing on the long teal blue hair in content.

"That's going to be a problem." If they want to feed him then they would have to take the strand of hair from him but if they do that then he will definitely start crying again. Looks like Akashi isn't the only one who loves Kuroko's hair.

"Well, at least we can tell this one likes chewing things." They'd have to make sure things like ribbons and string were out of reach of the babies. Kuroko sighed and looked at Akashi. "Show him the bottle and maybe he'll reach for that and let go of my hair?"

Akashi did as he was told and showed Seikatsu the milk bottle. When the baby saw it, he smiled but still he was determined not to let go of Kuroko's hair. He really does get his stubbornness from his father... "Looks like that's a no. He'll let go eventually when he gets hungry."

"Then he'll cry to show he's hungry.." Kuroko laid his head back against the couch and sighed. "Babies are a lot of work. But I'm sure we can handle it together, right?"

"Love, we can take on anything as long as we're together." Akashi leaned in closer to Kuroko, Seikatsu still chewing and Sora sleeping. "I love you Tetsuya." Akashi leaned in and pecked Kuroko's lips.

"I love you too Seijuuro." He smiled and kissed his lips then his cheek. A moment later, Sora started squirming in Seijuuro's arms before slowly opening his eyes. Both parents looked at him and just as they feared, Sora started to cry, which got Seikatsu to start crying. At least Kuroko's hair was free…

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO TETSUYA! 31.1!**

 **MANY THANKS TO Kuroko-SenPaille, Rinfantasy, absoluteright, Jounouchi123, yukino76, Kuro13Dead, ShinseiShinwa, ghost reader, TetsunaAkashi and bright oblivion of abyss 09 FOR REVIEWING!**

 **Please go check out our profile! We have a poll up and you can vote for the genre we'll do for our next story!**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO! My precious bby! You are too precious for this world, just as much as Akashi is! XD

THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! We've finally reached the end of the story and it's really sad for me because this is my first roleplay story ever :( I'll really miss it BUT luckily we still have a bit of the extras so stick with us for that as well XD Those of you who don't want to read the extras, you don't have to since this is the official end of the story :) But WOW! It was really a coincidence that the final chapter would be released on Kuroko's birthday! it really really really surprised me! I had no idea! XD Destiny! :D

Please don't forget to vote on our profile poll, so that we know what genre of story you would us to write next. We're already writing a story but we will definitely write another one based on your choice. For 'Love Behind Glasses', we'll still be updating the extras weekly. I'm not sure when we will post the new story but we'll definitely let you know soon :)

Ummm... I didn't forget anything right... I hope so XD So, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter and we'll see you next week for the extras XD Bye :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** yay~ it's finally the end~ :3 I hope you guys aren't too sad c: we had fun writing this~ It took nearly a year to write and post huh? XD Oh, imagine how it's gonna be when the next story comes out~

Yes, please don't forget about the poll! We want your guy's votes and opinions on what story to do next! D:

Happy birthday Tetsuya~ KT nearly forgot today was your birthday~

I hope you all enjoyed the story :D please look put for our extras and next story! Yeah it might not be coming out soon but- yes c:

NOTE: We know nothing about weddings, let alone same sex weddings. Also, we have no idea how the interrogate mother process works so please go easy on us. By no means is this how it's done in the real world, this is only fictional. Thank you for understanding.

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	39. Extra 1

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

It's Thursday night and the Akashi family gathered in the living room to play. While the babies were playing on the floor with the many toys Akashi and Kuroko bought them, the two parents couldn't help but to watch over their children. Since the babies were only around 1 year old, they needed to be extra careful so they don't get hurt or hit something.

The first years of a baby are extremely hard and both Kuroko and Akashi were beginning to understand why. Crying, constant fear of them falling down, meals, changing diapers and so on. And so, the protective parents were playing with their children, sitting under the plasma TV that was showing cartoons, with the countless toys on the floor.

Sora and Seikatsu were very curious children and they loved to explore. Kuroko would catch them numerous times trying to crawl away into other rooms but luckily he caught them and brought them back to their playing area.

Kuroko and Akashi watched them play with small trains and cars. However, they didn't like playing as much as sharing their toys with their parents. For example, Seikatsu would take his train and crawl to Kuroko just to give him the small toy.

"They're so adorable." Kuroko commented to Akashi as he played with the toy train with Seikatsu. He was glad that they haven't gotten hurt yet but just in case, Kuroko was thinking about getting a big play pen for them. They could play in the pen while Kuroko cooked dinner before Akashi got home. They'd always crawl away when he wasn't looking

"They are mischievous children." Akashi said as he moved the train with Sora watching him in amazement. The small teal haired boy was so amazed by Akashi that he would stick to him like glue! Akashi smiled as he picked Sora up and placed him on the car shaped cushion.

"Wonder where they got that from." Kuroko said teasingly towards Akashi. Then he gently made the train go up Seikatsu's arm, making the baby giggle.

"Of course they got it from their mother~" Akashi still liked teasing Kuroko about his long hair and that he looks like a female, "You always cause trouble and end up being rescued by yours truly~" Like during their time in high school, the cruise and so on.

"You better not say anything else or else you're cooking tonight." Kuroko huffed then pouted. "Your father is mean." He said to Seikatsu, ignoring Akashi.

"Waaa!" The baby giggled before showing Kuroko another train. Akashi smirked, picking Sora up and carefully holding him up in the air, making the baby smile. "Your papa is scary isn't he?" Akashi did the same, ignoring Kuroko and talking to Sora who smiled in return.

"If your father doesn't stop being mean, he's going to end up sleeping on the couch tonight~" Kuroko said. Even if he was looking Seikatsu who brought him a new train, the sentence was "secretly" directed to Akashi.

"Who's the mean one now? Sleeping on the couch? Really Tetusuya?" Akashi really didn't want to sleep on the couch. He was already sleep deprived ever since Sora's first day at the house. From that day onwards, neither of them could sleep peacefully. That plus an uncomfortable couch? That would be hell! "Besides if I sleep on the couch then it would be harder for me to help tend to the children."

"Fine, fine. Maybe you should cook dinner tonight then~" Kuroko looked over at Akashi. "You haven't cooked in a while anyway. It would be fair, no?"

"Alright." Akashi let go of Sora and placed him on the pillow again. The redhead stood up and stretched, "What would you li-" But soon he was interrupted by the phone that started ringing. "It's probably from the office. I have to take it." Akashi said before disappearing off to another room.

Kuroko pouted but let it be, knowing it could be important. He just watched the children before standing up since Seikatsu was now interested in showing Sora one of his toys. He mind as well get dinner set up for Akashi. It's been a while since the other cooked. "Be good." He told the two babies before going into the kitchen. He kept walking good ear on them, making sure they weren't getting into trouble.

When Akashi left, both of the children were confused but now that Kuroko left as well, there was nobody to show toys to. They didn't cry since they had their toys and the TV in the background to keep them occupied, however the curious children they are, they both started crawling in different directions and out of the room.

Once Kuroko got all the ingredient out for dinner, he was confused at the silence (besides the TV) he heard from the living room. He decided to go out and check and was surprised to find it empty. How did they get away so fast? He immediately began checking the closest rooms that were open and found Seikatsu who was about to go into the bathroom. He picked him up and continued his search for Sora. He was almost getting worried until he saw him by the steps. He might fall trying to climb up! They didn't even walk yet!

Kuroko rushed to Sora with Seikatsu still in his arms. He was about to pick up Sora when he noticed him using the bottom step as support and… began to stand! "Seijuuro!" Was their baby about to take his first steps? "Get over here!"

"What happened!?" As soon as he heard Kuroko yell, Akashi came running with phone in hand. "Is everything alright Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in panic, worry in his eyes.

"Look." Kuroko said much more quiet, not wanting to startle Sora who was now standing by the steps! He was finally standing all on his own but he wasn't leaving the side of the step. He seemed to know that if he walked away, he might fall without the support of the step.

Akashi stood in a daze, as surprised as he could ever be. His son was standing up for the first time! "I'll call you later." Akashi hanged up the phone and put it in his pocket, then he sat down and extended his arms to Sora, not touching yet close enough to catch the child should he fall down. "Come Sora."

Sora turned after hearing his father's voice. When he saw Akashi with his arms outstretched, he turned away from the steps and looked at him. Then he slowly started to take a step and nearly fell, something that scared Kuroko and almost made the male jump for the baby. With two more steps, Sora fell but luckily into Akashi's arms. Their baby finally had their first steps!

Akashi caught Sora and picked him up, raising him high up, "I'm so proud of you." Akashi smiled and so did Sora who just took his first steps! In Kuroko's arms, Seikatsu was trashing around as if he's happy for his big brother's accomplishment.

"Don't worry Seikatsu~ You'll get your turn too." Kuroko smiled at both of them. Sora already had his first steps and soon Seikatsu would too. Soon they'll be saying their first words, then start talking then going to school... It was so exciting.

"How did he even get here?" Shouldn't the babies and Kuroko be in the living room? Akashi wondered but knowing his children, they probably ventured away... that is if Kuroko left them alone. "Did you leave them alone Tetsuya?"

"...Nooooo.." Kuroko murmured, distracting himself by making sure Seikatsu didn't somehow get hurt without him noticing.

Akashi gave Kuroko the 'look', "Really? Something tells me you did~" Akashi picked Sora up and stood up.

"Oh hush. Just go cook dinner. The food is already set up." Kuroko pouted. "I'll take Sora off your hands."

Akashi smirked, "You still can't escape punishment Tetsuya~ You dare leave our children alone~ I can't forgive you so easily~" He said but he did hand Sora over to Kuroko. Since Kuroko did cook most of the time, he felt obliged to do it at least sometimes. "You're mine after dinner Tetsuya~"

"Yeah, if you can get the children asleep then I'm yours." They'd often be interrupted because their children would end up crying before they got any fun. "Now go cook." Kuroko smiled as he held both Sora and Seikatsu close.

"Yeah, yeah." Akashi ventured into the kitchen while Kuroko took the kids back to the living room and back to their playing area. When he put them down, Sora attempted to stand up again but this time holding onto his brother.

"Be careful now Sora." Kuroko said, staying close to the two so they didn't fall. They'd surely have to watch them closely now!

Sora managed to stand up again, supporting himself off his brother before letting go. The small infant took about two steps before falling down, but luckily Kuroko was there to catch him.

While waiting for dinner, Kuroko decided to practice walking with Sora a bit more, that is until Akashi called them, "Dinner is ready!"

"Alright." Kuroko picked up Sora then Seikatsu. It would only be a matter of time before Seikatsu started walking and Sora started talking. It's only been almost a year and their babies have grown so fast! But they still had a long way to go, and they will cherish every second of it.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** First extra :) I hope you liked it :) Also a huge THANK YOU to those who reviewed our last chapter :) See you next week.

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yay, now we have the extras~ :3 hope y'all enjoy :D

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	40. Extra 2

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

A few months had passed since Sora's first steps. Seikatsu learned quite fast from Sora since he kept doing it all the time. Now they were walking every once in a while but they were still in the crawling phase. However they were slowly coming out of that phase along with the baby talk.

Kuroko and Akashi were anxiously waiting for their first words. They were starting to try forming words but they couldn't get anything out yet. Surely it would come soon!

But at the moment, it was just a peaceful night and everyone was sleeping.. until the crying started.

Akashi groaned out in his sleep, being woken up for the nth time by baby cries wasn't something pleasant. The redhead moved to the side to wake Kuroko up. "Tetsuya... It's your turn…"

Kuroko didn't even open his eyes, but he did furrow his brows. "No.. I had to do it last time.." He snuggled further into the blankets. "You go.."

"No, I went last time so it's your turn now." Akashi insisted, covering himself with the blanket as well.

"Okay but I have to watch them more than you do since I get home before you." Kuroko argued, turning his head slightly to look back at Akashi.

"It's not like I have a choice Tetsuya. Toys, food and diapers don't come for free." Akashi argued back, when he felt Kuroko move he did the same but kept his eyes closed.

"Don't forget that I work too. And I have to work with little kids all day. Then I have to pick up the kids from day care then take care of them at home until you come back. It's hard to watch kids all day while trying to get work done." Kuroko irritatingly complained.

"Working with kids is much easier than what I do. I have to organize meetings, sign papers, negotiate and so on. Especially for a large firm such as the Akashi Corporation." Being the boss, everyone relies on you and impose their problems on you. Why couldn't he get some rest?

"Last time I checked, children were more of a hand full than papers. Plus whenever something happens, like a child accidentally tripping and getting hurt, I hear it from the parents." They both had it pretty bad and it would be a debate on who had it worse.

Akashi groaned again, the crying wasn't stopping at all. "You have more experience with children. Since you work with them 24/7 you should know how to stop the crying in no time." Akashi was getting irritated and the cries weren't helping at all.

He annoyedly stood up from the bed and put on his robe, however, Kuroko did the same. "I'll go."

"No, I'll go. You need your beauty sleep to sign those papers." Kuroko huffed as he stood up. "I'm already up. Just go back to bed."

"I said I'll go so I'll go. You go back to sleep." Akashi annoyedly said but when he walked out the door, Kuroko did the same, both of them annoyed and frustrated at one another. They went to the children's room, each taking one baby to comfort. Since the children are young, they placed both of them in one room, instead of separating them into two rooms, so the 2nd room was turned into a playground.

Kuroko had taken Seikatsu and began to try and calm him down. He may be frustrated at Akashi but he still knew how to do what he's good at. Working with children.

While Kuroko took Seikatsu, Akashi took Sora and started comforting him, rocking him up and down gently in his arms. The babies didn't stop crying but after a while they did quiet down, their small faces red from the crying.

After the babies had calmed down and fell back asleep in their parent's arms, they both placed them back into their cribs. Making sure the babies were sleeping soundly, Kuroko and Akashi went back to their room, although no word was spoken between them.

It was morning but things weren't any better. The two were still not talking to each other even though they were in the same room. Kuroko was making breakfast and Akashi was occupying the kids at the table like normal... except it was silence besides the babies trying to talk.

Akashi would spare a glance at Kuroko while he was cooking but other than that he didn't do or say anything else. He was playing with the babies when suddenly he could smell something, and by the looks of it it was Seikatsu who giggled happily. Akashi sighed, picking up both of the babies before standing up.

Since he and Kuroko didn't talk, he didn't say anything but just placed the teal blue hair baby on the baby seat in the kitchen so that Kuroko could see him. He may be in a bad mood but he wasn't going to leave the child alone in the room. After leaving the baby in the kitchen, Akashi left for the bathroom with Seikatsu in his arms. It was time to change the diapers…

Kuroko glanced at Sora but since the baby was distracted by one of his toys, he could continue cooking. That was until he noticed the smell... He sighed and turned off everything that was cooking. Breakfast was done anyway. But now he had to go change Sora... with Akashi changing Seikatsu.. He picked up Sora and went to the bathroom as well. He didn't say anything to Akashi. He just wanted to get this done.

Now both of them were changing diapers next to each other. Luckily they had two mats in cases like these which Kuroko was thankful for but it still didn't help break the awkward atmosphere in the air. Apart from the giggles of the babies, the bathroom was dead quiet.

Although when Akashi looked over at Seikatsu who smiled at him in return, the redhead couldn't help but let out a smile as well. He reached out for the powder but noticed that it was all the way at the other side of Kuroko, "Could you hand me the powder?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi before quietly taking the powder and giving it to Akashi. He wasn't childish enough to prevent Akashi from taking care of their children. He wasn't that stupid. "Let me have it back when you're done please."

Akashi nodded instead of speaking up, applying the powder before giving it to Kuroko. He looked over and noticed that Sora's diaper was placed the wrong way, "It's upside down."

"It all looks the same, give me a break." Kuroko snapped quietly and fixed it. He glanced over at Seikatsu's diaper and noticed that Akashi messed up as well. "Yours is actually backwards."

"A-A minor mistake." Akashi uttered before fixing the diaper, the poor babies were flinching in discomfort due to their parents mistakes. "You put too much powder." Akashi commented when Kuroko was applying the said thing.

"My hand got tired was all." Kuroko said as an excuse and put the powder down. He finished with Sora's diaper and looked at Akashi. "You didn't throw the used diaper away yet."

"I was about to throw the stupid diaper, you don't have to tell me." Akashi took the dirty diaper and threw it into the bin before doing the finishing touches on Seikatsu's diaper.

"Mhm. You probably would've forgotten about it." Kuroko said, holding Sora in his arms.

"No I wouldn't forget about it. I was just about to do it before you told me to. Besides, it's nothing compared to putting too much powder in a baby's diaper." Akashi said before wiping his hand on a towel.

"What about you who put a "stupid diaper", as you would say, backwards on a baby?" Kuroko grumbled.

"The 'stupid diaper' was backwards. Don't make such a big deal out of it. The most harm it could do is fall off Seikatsu." Akashi irritatedly said before picking up Seikatsu who started chewing on his father's shirt.

"You made a big deal about the powder. Don't tell me not to make a big deal out of things." Kuroko started to exit the bathroom so they all could get out of the small closed space.

Akashi left as well and now they both stood outside in the hallway. The two began arguing again while the babies lay happily in the arms of their parents. Seikatsu looked up at his father's face before pulling on his shirt. Since Akashi was too busy arguing with Kuroko, he didn't hear Seikatsu when he said, "Stu...Stu..."

The baby repeated his words when the couple paused for a second, their attention quickly shifting towards their son. "Stu... Stu..."

"Seijuuro is he..?" Kuroko trailed off, watching Seikatsu with amazement. He was already making the 't' sound? He has to be forming a word!

"I think he is..." Akashi was taken aback, completely taken by surprise when his son said the 't' sound. Usually it would always be the baby sounds but now he was trying to talk! Both Kuroko and Akashi watched in anticipation as Seikatsu continued, "Stu.. Stup... Stupid."

"..Did he just..?" Kuroko didn't know if he heard wrong. Did their baby actually say their first word, and that word was… stupid? He looked at Akashi, wondering if he should be happy or be worried.

Akashi was surprised as well but then a laugh escaped him. Did Seikatsu listen to them and try to copy the sound he heard the most? "We're a bad influence on our children." He smiled at Kuroko while he gave Seikatsu his finger to hold, "I'm sorry Tetsuya. I shouldn't have said what I did. I know just how hard it is to constantly be on guard and worry about the kids. Both the kids in the kindergarten and then home."

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have been mean and said all of those things." Kuroko held Sora close and even kissed his cheek. "I just hope they don't end up saying that over and over."

"I hope so as well. We shouldn't fight with the children around or else they might hear something more." Really, it's not like they're Aomine who always swears despite little kids being around. He's an idiot so the swear words escape him unconsciously.

Seikatsu smiled again, reaching his small hands towards Kuroko, "Paaa...Paaa..."

"Seijuuro did you hear that? He called me papa!" Kuroko swore he heard the word "papa" come from Seikatsu! "Can I hold him?"

Akashi nodded and the two carefully exchanged the babies they were holding. When Kuroko took Seikatsu, the baby giggled before speaking up again, "Papa." Extending his hands again as if to touch Kuroko's face.

Kuroko brought Seikatsu closer so the baby could do anything he wanted. He was just so proud of his baby! "That's right Seikatsu. I'm papa." He smiled happily. "And that's daddy." He said, pointing to Akashi.

Now that he was close to Kuroko, Seikatsu took his chance and with his small hand took a strand of Kuroko's hair to chew on. When Kuroko pointed to Akashi, Seikatsu smiled again, "daaadaaa." Well at least it was close to 'daddy', still it's a big progress! He just started speaking!

Akashi smiled and pat Seikatsu's hair, the baby now busy with chewing on Kuroko's long hair.

"Sora took the first steps and Seikatsu took the first words.. They're so amazing Seijuuro." Kuroko smiled at Akashi. "I'm glad I had them with you. This is really exciting and incredible."

"I feel the same way." Akashi closed the distance between them, leaning to Kuroko. "I love you Tetsuya." Its unbelievable just how much he loves Kuroko and the kids. He loves his family so much.

"But I do think Sora is the shy type. Just like a certain someone~" Akashi teased Kuroko before looking down at the baby, "You can't let your brother beat you." Sora reached out for Akashi's shirt, clinging to it. "Say 'daddy'~"

Sora was looking up at Akashi and smiled, happy to have the attention. "Daaaa.." He only kept repeating "Da" instead of at least "Dada" but it was good enough for both of them. Their babies were finally speaking!

"I can bring some more alphabet books home from the school." Kuroko suddenly said. "I can teach them a bit before you come home everyday."

"That's a great idea. I should make time to come home earlier." In all truth, Akashi was always anxious at work and couldn't concentrate at all! All he would think about is his family at home and how they're all enjoying themselves without him.

"Lets teach them together." Akashi smiled at his lover but also ruffled Sora's hair, proud of his son for trying.

"Right." Kuroko smiled back as he looked between his two children and his lover. They already made it so far with the first steps and the first words. The duo were both excited and eager to see how the future would play out.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Second Extra :D HAPPY VALENTINE! *gives everyone red roses & chocolates* :D I hoped you liked this extra and we'll see you again next week with the 3rd one :) Bye~

 **The Lucky Bell:** Don't bribe your readers with roses and chocolates ;_; they're going to like you more now since I don't have anything to give-

Um- *searches around* I've been getting into Undertale so- *shoves Sans and Papyrus at everyone* enjoyyyyyy-

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	41. Extra 3

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The babies were crying and crying, with Kuroko and Akashi waking up every night to tend to them. It has gotten to the point that Kuroko can't even focus on work. Every time he would go into the classroom he would fall asleep instantly while the children would call on another teacher in the neighboring class to wake him up.

Not only Kuroko but also Akashi who barely maintained consciousness during his meetings. He even fell asleep in a very important meeting once! And lets just say that it didn't leave a good impression on his clients...

Not only were they sleep deprived but their sex life was practically non-existent. With the babies around they can't have any time for themselves. But don't take it wrong, its not like they're complaining! They love their children to death and love spending time with them. It's just that they needed... a break... some time for themselves.

In the beginning Kuroko was reluctant on getting a nanny for the children, but now he thinks they'll need one. He always thought he could do it all by himself, him and Akashi and nobody else. It's hard to trust anyone! After all, its like you entrust someone your whole life. That's exactly how it felt to Kuroko, who was just too worried to leave the kids alone with someone else other than them home.

However, he had finally succumbed and needed rest desperately. In the end, Akashi and Kuroko decided to have Kagami and Kise come over to watch the babies for one night. It was a hard choice but Kuroko trusted Kagami... He's like his brother after all! Surely he would be able to watch over the kids. If not then there was Kise to ensure everything was alright but even so... Kuroko couldn't help but be worried.

The night they had decided to go out came and Akashi and Kuroko were in their room changing with the kids on their master bed, playing with their clothes while they changed.

"You worry too much Tetsuya. It's only one night, what could possibly happen?" Akashi asked while adjusting his shirt.

"The kids could get hurt?" Kuroko said with a frown as he made sure he was looking alright. "I don't want anything to happen Seijuuro.."

Akashi smiled as he approached his lover, taking a comb to brush his lover's beautiful long hair. "I know, I'm worried as well but we need a break Tetsuya. We didn't sleep properly ever since we got Sora, and that was about two years ago. Don't you think we deserve rest after two years worth of crying?" Two years without anyone's help. They did have family and friends visit them but never to look after them while they're gone.

"Yeah but..." Kuroko sighed and glanced at Akashi from the corner of his eye. "It's a... a mother's instinct Seijuuro. I'm just worried by instinct."

"Ohh~ Are you admitting you're the mother now? You could definitely pass as one with the beautiful hair and soft facial features." Akashi continued brushing Kuroko's hair with his one hand while his other hand touched Kuroko's cheek. "My wife is so cute~"

"I'm not a wife. Acknowledge me as your husband." Kuroko pouted and teasingly smacked Akashi's hand off his face. "If you continue like that, you won't get any tonight~"

The redhead sighed, "I have yet to see Tetsuya being the one who seduces me~ When will I have my dream realized love?" Akashi teased, sparing a look at the babies who were busy pulling on a tie.

"According to you, I always "seduce" you into wanting to play with me." Kuroko pointed out with a smirk. "If you're nice, maybe I'll try at seducing."

"Love, seduction comes in many shapes and forms~ The type of seducing you were performing ever since we met was an unconscious one~ The type of seducing I wish from you is the intended one~" Akashi leaned close to Kuroko's ear and his sensitive spot, whispering, "I reserved a hotel room just for us~"

Kuroko sighed and leaned on Akashi a little. "Seijuuro is definitely the beast between us." He said before moving away to look at the babies. He smiled as he picked up Seikatsu who still had a hold of the tie. However as soon as he noticed who picked him up, he let go of the tie to reach for Kuroko's hair.

Akashi smiled, looking at his family in content, "All the while Tetsuya is the caring mother." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, picking Sora up as well, raising him up in the air like he usually does, making the baby giggle, "I can't blame you though. I would do anything for them."

"Good. At least you'd do that~" Kuroko teased again as he let Seikatsu play and chew with his hair. Just then he heard a knock at the door and sighed. "That must be them..." He didn't want to part from his babies yet.

"Knoo.. Knock!" Seikatsu managed to say before continuing to chew on Kuroko's hair, making both of the parents smile. Akashi noticed Kuroko's worried expression, which made him smile wider, "I'll open the door and tell them to come here." He carefully placed Sora down on the bed beside Kuroko before going to get the door.

"No, no, I can get it." Kuroko said, grabbing Akashi's arm gently while holding Seikatsu in his other arm. "I got it." He told the other before going downstairs and towards the door. He took a moment to relax before opening the door.

"Kuroko! We're here!" Kagami said as soon as Kuroko opened the doors, startling both him and Seikatsu who was in his arms. The baby started tearing up before it began to cry. Kagami immediately panicked, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!" He tried to apologize but earned a smack from the bluenette.

"Look at what you did!" Kuroko was a little mad of course but he kept his voice down, not wanting to startle Seikatsu any more. He sighed and set to work on trying to calm the baby. "Just come in."

"Sorry Kurokocchi.." Kise still felt that he had to apologize despite not doing anything."

"S-Sorry..." Kagami apologized again, both of them entering the house and closing the door behind them. As soon as they did that, Akashi came downstairs with Sora who looked curiously at the two intruders, "What did you do this time?" Akashi tiredly asked the two idiots.

While Kuroko focused on calming down Seikatsu, Kise decided to speak. "Kagamicchi decided to scare the little one~ Kurokocchi got mad~"

"Oi Kise! Could have covered for me you know!?" Kagami leaned in to tell the blonde but Akashi had obviously heard him. "Ohh~ I see. Don't worry Kagami Taiga, I'll have a chat with you once I and Tetsuya return." Akashi said, making Kagami shiver. You know you're in serious trouble when Akashi starts using your full name to address you!

Kagami shivered in fear but then something had caught his eye. Sora was curiously looking at Kagami with his innocent baby blue eyes, charming the giant redhead right away. "H-Hey little guy. Uncle Kagami came to take care of you." He extended his arm to touch the baby's hand.

Sora looked at Kagami before his eyes started to water. He leaned away from Kagami and soon enough both Sora and Seikatsu were crying. Kuroko gave an "are you kidding me?" look before shaking his head. "Seijuuro, let's just go now." He was too tired for this.

Akashi looked worriedly at Sora and Seikatsu before up at Kagami and Kise. He gave them the deadliest 'look' he has ever given them in their entire life and handed both of the children to Kise, since Kagami wasn't competent enough to handle them.

"Remember Ryouta, when you feed them make sure the milk is the right temperature, you test it by pouring one drop onto your wrist. When you change their diapers don't put the diapers upside down or backwards and don't use too much powder. They should be in bed at exactly 8 p.m. If Tetsuya and I don't return in the morning, give them breakfast. Are we clear?" Akashi gave his speech before putting on his shoes, Kuroko waiting for him at the door. "I don't need to mention that you won't live to see another day if you mess up I presume?"

"Y-Yes! We understand!" Kise said, trying to calm both babies. It was hard to do it by yourself!

"Come on Seijuuro before I regret leaving and change my mind." Kuroko said, already having the urge to take his babies back and get them to relax.

Akashi hurried up, knowing exactly the urge Kuroko had to go back in and stay home. After all, he did too. Akashi gave the two idiots one last 'look' of warning before closing the doors behind him, leaving behind a frightened Kise and Kagami along with two crying babies.

"I thought he'd never leave..." Kagami breathed out but soon focused on the task at hand. "W-What should we do!?"

"I-I don't know!" Kise didn't know what to do! Sure he was with Momoi but they didn't have any kids! "Take one and try to bounce them like in the movies?" He didn't know the first thing about baby-sitting in real life.

"Good idea!" Kagami approached close to hold Sora but the closer he got, the louder the screams got. "Why are they freaking out!? Kise what did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kise said and backed up with the babies in his arms. However as he backed up, he realized the cries were becoming quieter... "Kagamicchi.. Go to the kitchen for a second."

"Huh!? Why?" Kagami confusingly asked but did notice the babies cries quiet down a bit. He did as he was told, going into the kitchen, peeking out of the corner and surprisingly the cries stopped!

"Kagamicchi.. You should just stay in there." Kise said, going to the couch to put the babies on there. "It'll make this easier."

"Are you kidding me? No way! I want to play with them too!" What uncle would he be if the children are frightened of him? He's been fantasizing about playing with the kids for years! How can it end up like this! He won't allow it. "You have to help me Kise. We need to get them to like me!"

"I don't know how to get them to like you! Kagamicchi probably looks terrifying in their eyes!" Kagami was tall and had odd hair. He did always look angry all the time too. "Just get a toy and try to give it to them?"

"Alright." Kagami went to another room to get a toy while Kise staid beside the babies. Seikatsu curiously looked at him, tugging on his shirt. "Paaapaa..." The baby managed to say; giving Kise the impression he was asking where his 'papa' is.

"Um.. Don't worry, your papa will be back soon okay?" Kise wasn't sure if Seikatsu understood but it's not like he could just ignore him. "In the meantime, your uncles will take care of you~"

Seikatsu curiously looked up at Kise while his brother was watching the cartoon that was playing on the TV. The small redhead baby looked confused but suddenly said, "uu...un..."

Kise was sure the other was trying to say "uncle" so he smiled and nodded. "Yes that's right! Uncle Kise! You almost got it."

The baby looked at Kise confusingly once again before giggling, "K…kkk…kiki" he said, changing the word.

Kise paused and just stared. That was so cute! "Yes, uncle Kiki!" He smiled. "Call me that if you want~"

"Kiki! Kiki!" Seikatsu giggled extending his arms towards Kise. Meanwhile there were noises coming from the other room. "Shit!"

"Kagamicchi! Don't say things like that!" Kise was afraid that the babies would copy. Then both Kuroko and Akashi would have their heads…

"I broke it! I broke the toy!" Kagami said from the other room, noises of him trying to fix it could be heard. Then suddenly the noises stopped and he appeared around the corner but not coming out, knowing the babies would start crying. "You know your days as an uncle are numbered once they warm up to me right~?"

"How will they warm up to you when you just broke a toy? What did you break? We might have to pay for it!" Kise frowned.

"S-Shut up! It was an accident okay! It couldn't be helped!" Kagami scratched the back of his neck before smirking. He was holding something in his other hand that he hid... but now he revealed it to show a basketball. "There's no way this won't work~" He triumphantly said before slowly walking towards the babies.

"Kagamicchi.. They're gonna cry!" Kise said nervously. He didn't want to deal with the duel crying babies again.

Kagami took slow and careful steps, watching the babies faces for any signs of cry. Luckily the two seemed curious about the round orange object in Kagami's hands and stared at it curiously. "Kiki!" Seikatsu smiled, pointing to the ball, making Kagami smirk. His plan was working!

Slowly Kagami sat down on the floor next to the couch and showed the babies the basketball. The two were amazed and mesmerized by it. Seikatsu even touched it! Although Sora was hesitant. "Look Sora! basketball! Isn't it cool?" Kagami smiled at the little baby, hoping his tactic would succeed.

Sora looked at the ball then up at Kagami. After looking at the ball one more time, he smiled as he reached his hands out for the ball. "Baket!" He said, trying to say "basketball".

"He talked! Do they talk already!? That's amazing!" Kagami didn't know what he was saying anymore from the happiness, taking Sora into his arms. "Just you wait! Uncle Kagami will teach you all there is to know about basketball! You'll be so strong you'll even beat this loser here!" Pointing to Kise.

Because the other suddenly picked him up and started talking fast, Sora became startled. Then came the crying. It wasn't heavy crying like before but there were still lots of tears. "Kagamicchi! You can't act like that or be so loud!"

"S-Sorry!" The giant redhead panicked but did the first thing that came to mind... rocking the small baby gently in his arms, trying to calm him down. Luckily because Seikatsu was still interested in the basketball, he didn't start crying like his brother.

Kise watched worriedly but didn't get in the way. Kagami needed to at least befriend one of them. Luckily after a while Sora did calm down but only because he was becoming tired. "Should we feed them? It isn't their bed time just yet.."

"Alright." Kagami said but this time didn't yell or raise his voice, "How abut cheeseburgers? or maybe meat?"

"We can't give them just meet Kagamicchi! If you're going to make them cheeseburgers then, don't give them a lot! And make sure to put something on the side like Mac and cheese or maybe applesauce." Kise ordered.

"You're even unhealthier than I am! Cheese? Mac? Those are unhealthy for babies! Idiot!" Kagami argued back as each of them took one baby and went into the kitchen. They were arguing which food to make but then they saw a small note on the kitchen counter.

Kagami took it and read, 'Don't even think of giving them burgers or you're a dead man. Babies eat baby foods so give them that. - Akashi'

"..Well that's out of question." Kise sighed as he held Seikatsu in his arms. "Look for where the baby food is."

"I know. Don't tell me." Kagami groaned, a bit annoyed that he can't show this kids his amazing cooking skills. They both searched the kitchen and found the food. The only problem is they don't know how to prepare it.

"I don't think we heat it up." Kise said. So is it best served cold? Or maybe room temperature? "I don't want to get them sick!"

"Let's read the instructions." Thank heavens for that! Otherwise the poor babies would have eaten god knows what! While Kagami and Kise were figuring out on how to make the food, Sora and Seikatsu were placed on the baby chairs, playing with each other.

"Looks like it can be fed at room temperature." Kise said. "Which is probably why they were in the cabinets."

"Sweet! Let's cook it then..." He followed the instructions and made the food. Luckily it did look normal and not messed up, but just in case they decided to try it, passing the test! Kise and Kagami bought the food to the table but Seikatsu and Sora seemed uninterested and continued playing with their toy car.

"Come on guys. You gotta eat!" Kise insisted, showing the food to them. If they didn't eat, they'd probably wake up in the middle of the night and cry until they got food.. He couldn't imagine spending all night trying to get them to calm down!

"no."

"no."

Both of them said with a cute baby pout before giggling to each other and continuing to play with their toys. Kagami and Kise didn't know what to do... but they expected that nothing will be that easy.

"Maybe we should wait until they're hungry?" Kise suggested to Kagami. "It's not like we can force them.."

"I guess you're right. There's no helping it." Kagami and Kise nodded to each other but just as they did, they could smell something... time to change the diapers.

They both took one baby and ventured into the bathroom where they placed the babies on the mats and began searching for all the necessary items in order to change a diaper. Kagami was looking through a drawer when he saw something that took him completely by surprise. Kagami ogled at the object, making Kise look at him in suspicion.

"I just found gold!" Kagami triumphantly said, standing up and showing the two objects to Kise.

Kise looked at the two baby sized onesies in Kagami's hand. So both Sora and Seikatsu had their own cute little animal onesies? There was a cute green dinosaur one and the other was an adorable yellow and blue bird. Judging by their sizes, the dinosaurs belonged to Seikatsu and the other was Sora's. "We should put these one them once we're done!"

"Idiot! Of course we'll put them on!" Kagami ogled, wanting to change the diapers as soon as possible just to put the onesies on. He took off Sora's dirty diaper and threw it, before putting on a new one. He adjusted the new diaper and then when he was done he showed Sora the bird onesie, "Look. Uncle Kagami bets you'll look suuuuuper cute in this~" Kagami said with a grin, scaring the poor baby.

Kise, who just finished fixing Seikatsu's new diaper, sighed when Sora started to cry just like before. He went over and picked up Sora to calm him down. "Maybe I should put the onesies on them?"

"No, no and no. I'll put them on." What kind of an uncle would he be if he didn't? Putting on an onesie is an important thing! It enhances the babies cuteness even more.

"Well if you can get him to stop crying, then I'll trust you to put the onesie on." Kise said, gently handing the crying Sora over to Kagami.

When Kise handed Sora to him, Kagami began rocketing the baby up and down in his arms but it wasn't working. No matter what he did, Sora wouldn't stop crying. He was thinking of what to do when an idea came to him. "Sora look!" The giant redhead began making funny faces at the baby, catching his attention and slowly the crying ceased, replaced by small giggles.

"There we go. Isn't uncle Kagami awesome?" Kagami tickled the small baby, earning more giggles.

Kise worked on getting the dinosaur onesie on Seikatsu, which wasn't difficult at all. "Well at least you aren't scaring him more Kagamicchi~"

"S-Shut up! I'm actually surprised they aren't scared of you! You look horrendous!" Kagami argued back, earning more giggles from Sora. Kagami smirked and extended his hand for the baby to do a fist bump. Sora giggled and looked at Kagami confusingly. He looked and looked before touching Kagami's hand, wondering if he did the right thing.

Kagami smiled and gently ruffled the baby's hair, "See. Sora thinks so too~"

"I'm a model, I can't look horrendous!" Kise pouted and looked at Sora. "And Sora probably had no idea what you were saying. That doesn't count."

"It does count! You can't neglect Sora's opinion! Let's prove him wrong little guy, if you think blondie looks ugly, bump my fist." Kagami and Kise both looked at Sora who was confused because of the attention. He saw the extended hand and just like last time, touched it.

"See! He think so and you can't tell me otherwise!" Kagami said before he and Kise left the bathroom and went into the kid's playing area since they were done changing the diapers.

"He didn't bump his fist with yours, he just touched it. That doesn't count!" Kise huffed as he sat Seikatsu down by the toys.

"Stop complaining geez... just admit that you're a bad uncle and can't match up to my greatness~" Kagami smirked but when he noticed Sora reaching out for a toy, he took it and handed it to him. Meanwhile, Seikatsu tugged Kise's shirt, "Kiki!" He said, pointing to the plush basketball toy.

Kise sighed as he looked at the toy. Why was Kagami so confident? He made the babies cry before he even stepped into the house! He reached for the toy and gave it to Seikatsu. "I wonder if you guys are going to be basketball lovers like your dads~"

"They will be. I'll teach them after all." Kagami smiled and went to adjust the toy hoop, picking up Sora and placing him next to Seikatsu, showing them how to throw the ball in. "They already love it." Kagami smiled when the two babies giggled at their accomplishment of shooting their first ball in. "But man they look exactly like their dads... Except for few differences."

"Well they did get surrogate mothers and I think they mostly use the fathers DNA?" Kise wasn't sure how it worked. "Anyway, I think they're cute! It's like a mini Kurokocchi and Akashicchi!"

"Yeah but look, Seikatsu has two red eyes unlike Akashi who has a golden one. Takes me back to the time we were on the cruise." At that time, Akashi had both red eyes. "Ah but don't you think his face resembles Kuroko a bit?" Kagami observed the little baby. "Maybe... Even Sora has Akashi's nose... I think..." At the comment, Kise deadpanned, but then again he can't talk because of his ideology about DNA... Bakagami and aho Kise…

"If you say so.." Kise decided to just roll along with it. He sighed again then noticed it was a little hot. What was making it so hot? "Kagamicchi, are you hot? Do they have a heater on or something?"

"Now that you mention it, it is a bit warm." Kagami looked around and approached the heater, only to notice that it wasn't on. But then... he smelled something... His excellent cooking nose recognized the smell right away as he stood up in panic. "Shit! We'll burn the house down!" Kagami raised his voice, running out of the room and down the stairs, leaving a confused Kise with the babies.

Kise placed a toy in each of the babies hands to keep them occupied before going down after Kagami. "What are you talking about Kagamicchi?" Did they.. no, they couldn't have left the stove on!

Sora and Seikatsu watched Kise run down after Kagami in panic, then they heard their loud voices arguing and panicking in the kitchen. They looked at each other before at the door of the room.

"Papa."

"Dada."

Both the babies stood up on all fours and started crawling out of the room. Meanwhile... down in the kitchen, Kagami and Kise were putting the fire out with anything they could find. It so happens that Kagami grabbed Kise's jacket and used it on the fire, making the blonde whine.

Eventually they did put out the flame and luckily no major damage was done. Although a small part of the wall above the stove was black. "Shit! How will we cover this up? Akashi will have our heads! No... Forget Akashi... Kuroko will be furious..." In all truth, believe it or not, Kuroko was much of a bigger demon, especially when it comes to the kids safety. The two demons will kill them! They're done for!

"Can we try to clean it up?" Was there anyway to clean up damages from a fire? Could they use water and soap? "We have to clean this up or they'll never let us near the kids again!" Kise cried.

"Don't think about that! I won't ever let that happen! I don't want to be forbidden to see my angels!" Kagami cried, quickly turning around to ruffle through a drawer, looking for anything, anything at all to clean up the damages or at least mask it! Kise joined the search but then... ding... dong...

Kagami and Kise froze when they heard the doorbell. "P-Please tell me you ordered pizza or something Kise. it can't be... *gulp*... Them right?"

"I-I didn't." Kise looked towards the living room. It couldn't be them! Maybe it was just... some kids playing ding-dong ditch? "You go get the door! I'm not going!"

"No you get it!" Kagami definitely wasn't planning on being the sacrifice! Kise go away with it once during the wedding but not now!

DING... DONG...

The bell ran again, making them both panic. "If we don't answer the door they'll get suspicious!" He said in panic, but looked over at the wall. "Quick! Find something to mask this with!" The two quickly searched like mad men, cleaning the black stain with anything they found. Luckily the spray they cleaned it with worked!

DING... DONG... DING... DONG...

Now the person who was pressing the bell got anxious and both Kise and Kagami could feel it... how suspicious and worried the two are getting at the doors. After covering up what they could, Kagami grabbed Kise by the hand and dragged him to the doors. He wasn't going to take the blame if they found out!

They ran to the doors and opened it to see the two parents! "Y-Yo! Weren't you suppose to come tomorrow morning?" Kagami asked with a smile, trying to hide his pants from running.

"Yes but we didn't want to be away from the kids for so long." Kuroko answered. Well mostly just Kuroko since Akashi wanted some time alone with Kuroko, but that didn't mean he didn't miss the kids either. "What took you so long to answer the door?"

"No reason at all!" Kise answered quickly with an innocent smile.

"Your reply was rather quick Ryouta. Did something happen?" Akashi glared holes into the blonde who shivered in response. Akashi was a bit mad that he and Kuroko didn't exactly have the night they planned but he was also worried about the children, mainly because its Kise and Kagami watching over them. Why did they ask those two again?

"I-Ignore him! He's just tired." Kagami did a fake smile to hide his nervousness but he was surprised when Kuroko walked past him and into the house.

Kuroko looked around and immediately noticed the hot air and burning smell.. "Did something happen?"

"W-Well you see- Kurokocchi, w-wait!" Kise frowned with worry as Kuroko walked to the kitchen.

Akashi wasted no time to walk into the house after Kuroko, walking past the two idiots and into the kitchen as well. Kagami and Kise screamed internally, quickly closing the doors and ran after them into the room, "Haha... I was trying to cook something but ended up accidentally burning it. haha..." Kagami did his fake smile again, looking at Kise for support.

"Yeah! It was all Kagamicchi's fault." Kise said, looking at Kagami. He looked away when Kagami glared at him.

Kuroko took a deep breath before facing the two. "Okay. So where is Sora and Seikatsu?" He asked calmly.

"Upstairs in the play room." Kagami sighed in relief; at least Kuroko would be distracted with the babies while they try to cover up the burn marks more. Kuroko went upstairs; leaving the two with Akashi who was suspicious but for the meantime kept quiet and looked trough the kitchen.

The two nervously watched Akashi search the kitchen. That was until they heard Kuroko's voice from upstairs. "I thought you said they were in the play room?" He called down from the top of the steps.

"Huh? Yeah, we left them there." Kagami said, looking at Kise who looked back at him confusingly. Akashi stopped what he was doing, "Are you telling me you left two infants alone in a room?" Akashi's question sent shivers down their spines. They both nodded.

"You know they like to explore and you left them alone?" Akashi stressed but didn't want to waste his time on the idiots and left to go upstairs to Kuroko to search.

"I hope they aren't in trouble." Kuroko said to Akashi worriedly. It was obvious that he was trying not to stress. "If they aren't okay, I'm not letting those two babysit ever again."

"That is if they live to see the next day." Akashi and Kuroko went to search, searching all of the house. Feeling guilty and worried, Kagami and Kise helped out too. They looked everywhere, the kitchen, living room, laundry room, basement, play room everywhere but they were nowhere to be found!

"Is there any place we haven't looked?" Kise asked but quieted down when he noticed how Kuroko was slightly shaking. Whether he was furious or upset, he didn't want to be in Kuroko's way.

"We'll find them Tetsuya, don't worry." Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, thinking of places they haven't checked yet. "Did you check our room?"

"No.. I hope they're there." Kuroko placed a hand over Akashi's before walking towards their room. It was cracked open so maybe the babies crawled in through there?

They all walked in and at first they didn't see anything. Then when they walked around, the saw the two babies asleep together right beside Akashi's and Kuroko's bed. They must've missed their parents and tried to find them in here, then accidentally fell asleep.

Akashi smiled at the sight. Not only because they were sleeping next to their bed but also because of how cute they looked with the onesies on. This settles it, they're never leaving them alone again. Nor they or the kids could stand being separated.

The parents approached their children and picked them up. If they sleep on the floor like that hey could catch a cold! When Kuroko picked up Seikatsu, the small baby unconsciously took a strand of Kuroko's hair and put it in his mouth to chew on.

"Even when asleep, they still have their habits." Kuroko pouted, as he looked from Seikatsu to the other two loves of his life.

"See, they're all fine! Everything turned out okay!" Kise said, hoping that the two would just forget all about tonight.

"Y-Yeah!" Kagami joined in, hoping they wouldn't be punished... at least not severely. Akashi smiled at the two but they could sense that it wasn't a smile of happiness, "We'll have a nice talk since you left my children alone and almost burned my house down."

Kise and Kagami froze. How did Akashi find out about the fire!? They shivered as the redhead approached them and dragged them out of the room for their 'talk'. They were so loud that they woke Seikatsu up. The baby looked up and noticed Kuroko, immediately smiling. "Papa!"

Kuroko smiled down at Seikatsu, gently holding him. "We're home Seikatsu. You guys still look adorable in your onesies." He let Seikatsu hold one of his fingers as he chewed on his hair.

It wasn't long that Sora woke up as well due to the noises outside. The two babies didn't mind, smiling and clinging to their papa. It was a long day... and Kuroko decided he wouldn't let anybody babysit his children ever again. Well, at least not Kagami and Kise.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Did you survive this week's dosage of cuteness? XD Thank you so much for your reviews and support :) We have just 3 more EXTRAS to go so we hope you stick with us for the remaining 3 :) See you next week! :D

emcee0103 - Really? I sound like Kisecchi? XD Well, actually we're both gemini so that could explain it XD Thank you so much for your review! :D

brnkofeternity06 - I hope the ending is what you imagined :) Thank you soooo much for your reviews :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** I sound shy? ;_; really?- *sits in corner* and here I thought I was a real life Sei-

Please enjoy these extras, they're real fun to write! :D

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	42. Extra 4

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

A white vail covered the whole city of Tokyo as Christmas Eve drew ever nearer. Children sang on the streets singing carol songs, families gathered around the chimney and some decorated their Christmas trees. The time of the year has come where everyone appreciates what they have and give something back to those who aren't fortunate enough.

The Akashi house was no different. The small family of four gathered in the living room to decorate the huge Christmas tree (courtesy of Akashi), but since the babies were still too young to decorate, they were sitting on the floor, cheering their parents on while they decorated. Once the tree was done, in came the presents.

Presents of all sizes and colors were placed under the tree, making the babies smile in happiness. Although, they couldn't open them yet, it doesn't mean that they didn't try, their parents stopping them each and every time. Finally after changing the diapers and drinking some hot chocolate, the parents picked up their children and went up the stairs into Kuroko's and Akashi's bedroom.

Kuroko sat down on the bed along with the babies while Akashi went to the bathroom to get hairbrushes. Yes... They'll be brushing Kuroko's long hair. It grew so much over the years but now it was so long that it passed Kuroko's shoulders, going up to his elbow.

Akashi handed Sora and Seikatsu two brushes while he began brushing the teal hair, sitting behind Kuroko along with the babies. "Maybe it's time you cut it?"

"Hmm.. is it getting to that point already?" Kuroko kind of liked having the long hair. Sure it was a hassle to brush and it costs him lots of conditioner for showers, but he got used to it. Even if the kids liked tugging on it, he still liked it.

"I don't mind if you decide to keep it this way. Actually, I quite like the idea of climbing through the window using the princesses hair~" Akashi teased.

Sora and Seikatsu began brushing their papa's hair, pulling on it in the process. "Hair! Hair!"

Kuroko winced a little at the tugging. With the babies getting stronger, their tugging was becoming worse than before. "Maybe I should get it cut…" He mumbled.

"No! Papa can't!" Seikatsu protested, with Sora nodding in agreement, making Akashi smile. "Who doesn't want papa to cut his hair, raise your hand." Akashi raised his hand and it wasn't surprising when the two children shot their hands up right away.

Kuroko sighed and shook his head. "I guess I'll keep it like this a little longer..."

The two babies cheered and Sora, who was still brushing Kuroko's hair, accidentally tugged too hard during his cheering. Kuroko winced again but didn't say anything. "Are you too excited for Christmas?"

"Ya!" They responded immediately. They couldn't wait to open their gifts and such.

"Have you been good or naughty? Santa doesn't bring presents to naughty children." Akashi teased the little ones as he ran his brush through Kuroko's hair.

"We've been good! Papa! We've been good!" Seikatsu dropped his brush and crawled into Kuroko's lap.

Kuroko smiled and hugged Seikatsu. Sora seemed jealous and went to Akashi to sit on his lap too. "Then maybe he'll bring some presents for you two~ but only if you're good~"

"We've been good! I helped brush papa's hawr!" Seikatsu's attempt at the word 'hair' made his parents always smile. Even though the two could now form complete sentences, they still had troubles pronouncing some words.

"It's 'hair' Seikatsu." Akashi corrected his son, embracing Sora who was now in his arms but still brushing Kuroko's hair. "We'll see what kind of presents we find under the tree tomorrow~" Akashi smiled, "Let's make braids of out of papa's hair Sora."

"Braids?" Kuroko questioned and shook his head. "No, no, no braids." That would be a pain to get out.

"B-But.." Sora got watery eyed. He really wanted to do his papa's hair.

Kuroko hesitated before sighing. "Fine. Only because tomorrow's Christmas.."

"Yay!" The two cheered, "I'll help!" Seikatsu crawled out of Kuroko's lap and sat next to his brother and father to do papa's hair. "We'll make a braid papa's never seen before." Akashi teased.

"Can we put sparkly?" Seikatsu asked, and both Kuroko and Akashi knew that 'sparkly' = glitter.

"We can. It's perfect for the Christmas occasion." Akashi reached over for a bottle of glitter that was on his bedside table. As for why it was there... well, let's say that Santa plans to surprise the two with a sparkling Christmas tree in the morning.

"N-Not too much sparkly, okay?" Kuroko said with a sigh. "And make sure not to tug on papa's hair too hard."

"Okay!" Sora said in response, reaching for the "sparkly".

Akashi and the kids put on 'sparkly' before the redhead began showing them how to do the braid. Akashi demonstrated and then let the kids continue on. Seikatsu was confused at the beginning but then he got the hang of it and succeeded. Now it was Sora's turn.

Sora seemed even more confused and had no clue how to do the braid. It seemed really hard. "Hard.." He pouted.

Akashi smiled, taking his son's hands into his own. "I'll show you. You take this strand of hair and move it to the left. Then you take this strand and move it to the right." Akashi demonstrated how to do it but when he noticed Sora's confused face, he decided on another method.

"Doesn't papa's hair resemble the sky?" Akashi asked, but Sora raised his brow.

"It's blue so imagine planes flaying in the sky. They go broom! Left and then right, then left and right again." Akashi moved the hair to form the braid slowly, making Sora giggle in the process. Akashi smiled and handed Sora the hair to try. He hesitated but with a push from Akashi, Sora finally succeeded in completing his first braid.

"I did it!" Sora clapped his hands, happy to achieve his first braid.

"Good job Sora." Kuroko complimented. "I'm sure it looks lovely."

"It looks marvelous love. With a braid made by both Sora and Seikatsu, you'll be the pretties wife there is~" Akashi teased, proud of his sons.

Kuroko pouted and crossed his arms. "Okay, make sure not to do too many. Santa won't come if you aren't asleep~"

Sora and Seikatsu perked up. "Papa when will Santa come? Can I wait for him?"

"No, no. He won't come if you aren't sleeping." Kuroko said, turning to look at the two. "Santa will come once you are both sleeping." He smiled.

They both pouted, "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Kuroko smiled and ruffled their hair. "If you sleep, he'll come and give lots of presents."

"Okay!" Sora and Seikatsu carefully got off their parents' bed, running to the doors and even tripping out of excitement. They ran out of their parents' sighs but then they both returned to stand at the door. "Papa, do you think Santa will like our cookies?"

"And milk?" Sora and Seikatsu stood by the door anxiously.

"Of course!" Kuroko said, brushing a hand through his hair to see just how much glitter they put in. "You made it the best way you can right? I'm sure he'll love them."

Sora and Seikatsu giggled before they took off running again. The two parents watched them with a smile before Akashi threw himself down on the bed. They had spent the entire day decorating, baking and preparing everything that it took all the energy he had in him. Small children can be exhausting. "So." Akashi moved to the side so that he faces his husband/wife, "What did Santa get me?"

Kuroko laid down, rolling his eyes as he faced Akashi. "I don't know. You'll have to wait for him to come and deliver the gift~" He teased, poking Akashi's nose.

The redhead smiled before returning the gesture, "Then I'll anxiously await his arrival~" He leaned in to land a kiss on the nose he touched, "I wonder what Santa got you~ any guesses?"

"A ticket to a beautiful relaxing beach?" Kuroko suggested playfully. "I dunno~ Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

"You're on the right track love, but not really~" Akashi moved closer to embrace the other gently, savoring the moment. "You'll have to wait for him to come and deliver the gift~" Akashi threw his lover's words back at him.

Kuroko rolled his eyes once more. "Such a tease~" He purred, pecking his lips softly.

"Tetsuya is the tease." Akashi moved to land a soft kiss on his husband. After breaking the kiss, he moved his hand to stroke the other's glittering braid. "You'll have to keep it like this till tomorrow."

"I know." Kuroko groaned. "I'll take a shower in the morning. The kids will understand if I take a shower."

"Take a shower but don't touch the braid. They worked so hard to make it for you so take it off tomorrow night." Akashi said as he leaned in closer, relaxing.

"How am I supposed to take a shower with a braid in my hair?" Kuroko pouted.

"Wash your body but don't touch your hair. Tie it up somehow."

"Fine. For the kids." Kuroko promised. "We should check on the kids to see if they're really in bed."

"You're right." Akashi moved away as they both sat up. "It wouldn't be the first time they decide to wait on Santa." Ever since they heard about Santa, they always made it their goal to see him on Christmas eve.

Akashi went to check on Sora while Kuroko went to Seikatsu's room and just as they thought, the kids were wide-awake. With some convincing and parental guidance, they stayed beside them until they fell asleep, hitting the bed themselves. Tomorrow is a big day; opening the presents.

When morning came, Kuroko and Akashi were woken up by a loud thud of the doors opening, the noise of small running feet could be heard and they both knew what was happening.

"Papa!"

"Father!"

The two ran to their parents' bed, jumping on it out of happiness, "Santa came! Santa came!"

It was like a scene that always happened in family movies. Christmas morning the kids came in, jumping on the bed of the parents to wake them up. Kuroko smiled, feeling happy despite being woken up in such a way. "I told you guys he'd come." He said, sitting up to kiss his children on the forehead.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Sora pulled on Kuroko's arm while Seikatsu pulled on Akashi's. When they realized their strength wouldn't be able to move them, they jumped back down and ran to the door. "Papa hurry! Maybe we'll see Santa!"

"Maybe." Kuroko sighed and stood up, stretching tiredly. "Do you know if Santa ate your cookies?"

"He did!" Sora answered happily.

"That's good. I told you he'd like it." Kuroko smiled.

"Father wake up!" Seikatsu called out to Akashi who had the pillow on his head. Akashi was never a morning person…

"Come on Seijuuro, we can't stay in bed forever." Kuroko insisted.

Akashi groaned, pulling the pillow further onto his head. "I'm coming." He took off the pillow before sitting up, making the children giggle at the sight. Kuroko's braided hair was messy as the uncontrollable bed hair tried to escape from its restraints and glitter, while Akashi also had bed hair. He would always have it when he puts gel in his hair, which he did yesterday.

"Can we get ourselves ready?" Kuroko asked the kids who nodded. "And no, this isn't an opportunity to peek at the gifts." The kids pouted.

"Wait here, don't go downstairs. We'll be done in a minute." Akashi stood up and went straight to the bathroom with Kuroko in tow. Since the kids are so excited to open the presents, they didn't want to make them wait any longer.

Once Kuroko and Akashi were done, the whole family ran downstairs to open the presents together, "Presents!" Sora and Seikatsu ran down as fast as their little feet carried them and sat down next to the tree, taking the presents out from under the tree.

"Is this mine?" Seikatsu showed the present to Kuroko but the tag said 'For Sora'.

Kuroko looked at the other gifts and got one for Seikatsu. "No no, that's Sora's." He sat down beside him and pointed at the name. "See? Sora." He read out then gave Seikatsu one of his gifts while taking Sora's gift from Seikatsu.

Seikatsu shook his gift, trying to guess what's inside, "Papa, please no more socks." The small child pleaded when he heard no noise coming from the gift. "Can I open it now?"

"Yes, go ahead." Kuroko said and smiled. He glanced over at the hallway for a second before looking back at Seikatsu.

Seikatsu eagerly opened the present to reveal a green cotton sweater, "Thank you papa." The child stood up before pulling it over his head to put it on. When he did, Sora and Akashi clapped, "It suits you Seikatsu. Now let's see what Santa brought for Sora." Akashi picked up one of the presents before handing it over to Sora.

Sora excitedly opened his gift, tilting his head as he stared at a cute winter hat that looked like a dog. It even had cute ears! He put it on even though it was warm inside the house. "I like it! It's soft."

"I'm glad you like it. Let's open some more presents." Akashi took another present but as he did, Seikatsu stopped him. "Wait father. It's mine and Sora's turn to give presents to papa and father." Seikatsu stood up, walked over to Sora, taking his hand in his before they ran away upstairs into their room. "Don't peek!"

Kuroko looked at Akashi with confusion but smiled nonetheless. So the kids got them something? They could only wonder what it could be.

The two parents heard footsteps upstairs, which slowly but excitedly began going downstairs. Sora stood up on his tiptoes but still couldn't peek on his parents since the wall by the staircase was high. "Close your eyes." The children said in unison as Kuroko and Akashi did just that.

The two nervously waited as Sora and Seikatsu got down the stairs and sat down next to their parents. "Open!" And when they did, they saw a huge drawing before them. The drawing was done on a huge A3 paper with pencils and colored pens. It was a bit messy but it showed the children's hard work so Kuroko and Akashi didn't mind at all.

They admired the drawing that showed them along with Sora and Seikatsu standing in front of their house happily. Akashi smiled, quickly moving to capture both of his sons into his arms. "It's beautiful. I wouldn't have painted it better myself." Akashi praised, earning slight blushes from the two. "Really?"

"Of course." Kuroko moved over to hug his sons too. He hugged them tightly, completely happy that their children worked so hard on a gift. "Thank you, you two. We really love it."

The two smiled, hugging their parents back tightly. "Will you hang it on the wall?" Seikatsu asked curiously, "Next to Mr. Bunny?" Seikatsu's favorite plush which he decided to give to Kuroko for their previous Christmas. They were just learning about Christmas but Seikatsu felt bad that he didn't have any presents so at the time so he gave Kuroko his bunny which he had to accept, otherwise the child would cry.

"Of course we'll hang it." Kuroko said. "Once all the gifts are opened though. Let's finish up with the gifts okay?"

"Okay!" They both eagerly took the rest of the gifts and opened them. Toys of all kinds were wrapped up in the presents, electric cars, electronics, figures and other items for children. Although Kuroko had to sigh because most if not all of these items were needlessly expensive. He's doing it, his husband is dangerous.

Kuroko gave Akashi a look but the redhead returned it with a smirk. Now only two presents were under the tree with the tags 'Tetsuya' and 'Seijuro'.

Akashi took his present from under the tree, looking over at Kuroko. "Father it's really small." Seikatsu said as he and his brother watched in curiosity.

Kuroko looked at both their gifts before smiling at Akashi. "You open yours first."

Akashi smiled and began unwrapping his gifts as Sora and Seikatsu watched while hanging on his arms. Once Akashi unwrapped the present, he noticed... a pendant? It was a beautiful golden pendant that could open up. Akashi opened it and saw a purple flower. An all too familiar flower he could recognize right away. He looked up at Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled a little shyly, knowing Akashi understood. "I um.. You said you should give this purple flower to those you love and.. I didn't want your flower to go bad so I got you this so you can always have it with you."

The redhead smiled, closing the pedant before leaning in to land a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "The purple flower means that you wish someone wellbeing in the future. If you would like to express love then that would be a red rose." Akashi teased, "However, I appreciate it none the less." Because that would mean that Kuroko wishes him wellbeing in the future.

"It's the same thing!" Kuroko pouted, crossing his arms. "Wishing someone well-being for the future is like saying you love them okay?"

"If you say so love, then it must be true." Akashi put the necklace over his head, putting it on. The golden color of the pendant perfectly matched with his golden eye, a perfect fit. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Kuroko smiled and looked down at his gift. It was pretty small but that didn't bother him. "Can I open mine now?"

"Go ahead." As Akashi gave the consent, Sora and Seikatsu moved to look over Kuroko's shoulder. "It's small. Why are your presents small?" Seikatsu asked but Akashi smiled. "Even though they are small, they hold meaning to us."

"I don't understand." Seikatsu pouted.

"Big presents mean more right? Maybe Papa got socks!" Sora said. Kuroko just chuckled and opened his present. He tilted his head as he pulled out some keys from the box. "...What does this go to, Seijuuro?"

Akashi smirked as he noticed his lover's confused expression. "That is the key to your gift which is outside." Akashi stood up, "Let's go and look at papa's gift."

"Outside?" Kuroko stood up any way although he was confused. A gift outside? Keys? Oh...

Sora went to Akashi and took the others hand. "Can you tell me what you got papa?" He asked. "You can whisper right?"

Akashi kneeled down to pick up his son, holding him in his arms, "What kind of a surprise would it be if I told you?" Akashi teasingly put his finger on Sora's nose, "Let's go and see what it is."

The family went out but stopped at the doors when they noticed a huge luxurious jeep parked in front of the house. Kuroko stared in disbelief. Maybe its just coincidence that someone parked their car in front of their house... yeah that must be it. Kuroko looked at his keys, pressing the key and much to his disbelief, the car reacted and unlocked itself.

"Seijuuro why.." Didn't they used to argue about whether Kuroko should drive or not? Akashi said he never wanted Kuroko to drive in fear of him getting into an accident, so why did he..?

"Remember the discussion we had years ago? You wanted to drive but I was against it, but now I've changed my thoughts on the matter. It would be safer if you're in a car rather than on a sidewalk where a car could hit you. Besides..." Akashi led the family to the jeep, opening the doors to show them the inside. "This vehicle is equipped with the best safety equipment." And Akashi really didn't joke around. The jeep was huge!

"T-This is.. well uh.." He knew Akashi liked spending money, but this was.. a lot. He couldn't believe Akashi actually got him a car for himself. "At least I can drive the kids to school now…"

Akashi tilted his head to the side, "You don't like it?"

"I do! I just didn't expect it." Kuroko assured, staring at the jeep, still in awe. "Here, let's go in and finish with the gifts." After all, he couldn't keep his gift hidden forever…

"There are more papa?" Seikatsu curiously asked as they all went into the house.

"Of course." Kuroko smiled. "You all deserve more than one present you know." He glanced at Akashi, knowing the other got him expensive stuff since they both went shopping together.

They all went back into the house to sit under the tree, opening more presents that were under. The kids enthusiastically opened theirs while Akashi and Kuroko opened more as well. When finally everything was done, it was time for the stockings! Seikatsu and Sora jumped up and down under theirs since they couldn't reach up to get it. Akashi handed them the stockings as they sat down to take out its contents. Akashi froze when he noticed something strange...

Collar? Dog treats? Bowls? "Tetsuya... You didn't."

Kuroko smiled innocently and just stood up. "There's one more present for you two okay? Stay right there."

"What is it? Where is papa going?" Sora asked as Kuroko made his way to the hallway.

"I'll be back okay?" Kuroko assured and went into the bathroom in the hallway. When he returned, he was carrying a big box that had small holes in it.

"What is it papa?" Seikatsu asked as he and his brother stood up and went to stand next to Kuroko, trying to peek into the box.

"I can't tell you, you have to open it." Kuroko smiled and carefully sat the box down. They heard some scratching inside and felt a bit scared, but their father wouldn't get them anything harmful right? Sora took his brother's hand and nodded. They would lift the box together.

Akashi watched as his sons slowly lifted the lid in caution. When they took it off, the two docked in fear when they heard scratching. However, they gathered the courage to look in and when they did, smiles quickly appeared on their faces. "It's a puppy!" Sora and Seikatsu reached out for the dog that was inside the present and took it out, struggling to hold it because it was almost the same size as them.

Kuroko smiled as the puppy barked happily and tried to lick their faces. It was a cute pup that had black and white fur and beautiful blue eyes, much like Kuroko's. "You can name him whatever you'd like. He has his own collar and treats and everything."

"Really!? Thank you papa!" Sora and Seikatsu walked up to Kuroko and hugged him as hard as they could; all the while Akashi had his eyes trained on the puppy. "Why a puppy? You know I don't like dogs."

"The kids would love it." Kuroko said teasingly, kneeling down to hug his boys. "And they do~ they should have a companion, you know?"

"You could have chosen a cat, a turtle, a goldfish, a horse, why a dog of all things?" Akashi stressed. He swore that Kuroko did it only to tease him. He hates dogs, especially disobedient dogs. If this one breaks the rules, he would be out.

"You'd prefer a big horse to a pup?" Kuroko shook his head. "The kids should have a pet to play with. If I got a horse it wouldn't be able to stay here. And the rest wouldn't want to play or go on walks. Face it Seijuuro, I won~"

"You're discarding the other options. It doesn't necessarily have to be a horse. What's wrong with a cat?" Akashi fought back.

"Nothing~ Its just that dogs will play more and actually be kind to the kids." Kuroko said. "Come on Seijuuro, he's already got his collar and stuff already. Let's just keep him."

Akashi groaned, looking at the puppy and his two sons, the puppy licking them to no end as they both giggled and laughed in happiness. When he saw the sight before him, Akashi was torn apart. He hates dogs but at the same time it made his sons happy. Akashi kept looking at the dog before finally sighing, "Fine. We're keeping it but on one condition, and that is that it will be trained."

"Of course it'll be trained." Kuroko smiled. "Thanks Seijuuro~" He purred as he wrapped his arms around the others neck. "This has been a nice Christmas so far huh?"

"Only because we've spend it together." Akashi returned the gesture and embraced his lover while the children were playing with the dog, "I'm the luckiest man there is."

"That's right." Kuroko agreed and smiled. He looked back at the kids. "Do you have any ideas on what to name it?" He asked them.

Sora tilted his head as he let the dog lick his cheek. "..We name it..?"

Yes. Anything you want." Akashi encouraged as Kuroko sat in between his legs, embracing the bluenette from the back. Sora and Seikatsu were in thought as the puppy began walking and sniffing around them. Seikatsu picked up the puppy again, looking into his eyes. "His eyes look like papa's."

"Do they?" Kuroko asked. Sure they were blue… maybe he just thought they were the same shade of blue?

"Yeah!" Sora agreed, looking closer. They looked just like Kuroko's eyes.

"Then how about Nigou? As in Number 2. Papa can be Number 1." Akashi suggested with a smirk and when he did, Sora and Seikatsu perked up in excitement. "That's great father! Let's name him Nigou!"

"Uh.." Kuroko wasn't sure about naming a dog after him, but his kids were happy with it... "Okay. I guess that's his name now. Want to put his collar on him?"

"Yes!" Sora and Seikatsu both ran to Kuroko with the puppy running after them. The three surrounded Kuroko as he gave the collar to Sora and Seikatsu. The two smiled, putting the blue collar onto the puppy who let them put it on without any struggles. Once they put it on, the puppy happily barked before the two children hugged it tightly.

"So Number 1~ What are we having for breakfast?" Akashi asked as he leaned in to Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko pouted, trying not to roll his eyes. "Maybe French toast. Kagami-kun taught me how to make that a while ago and I've wanted to make it for a special occasion. Christmas is special enough isn't it?"

It is. I can't wait to try it." Akashi opened his closed eyes to see the children playing with the puppy. It was a heartwarming sight, even thought he doesn't like dogs... He stood up, extending his hand to Kuroko. "Let's prepare it together."

Kuroko took Akashi's hand with a smile. This really was a good Christmas. The kids were happy, they got a new pup... He didn't regret getting the pup even if Akashi hated dogs. If it made his family happy, it was worth it. "Yes. Together."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello! :D I'm a bit sick so I'll make this short :( I hope you liked this week's dosage of cuteness~ Thank you SOOOOO much for your reviews and we'll see you next week~ (with another nose bleeding extra~ XD)

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yay the bold and italics button are working again! I hope y'all don't mind that my other note is still bold. I guess it's just that doc for some reason -3- anyway, I hope you like the gift they all got~ everyone always wanted a puppy right? XD

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	43. Extra 5

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The day they've all been waiting for has finally arrived. They knew that one day it would happen but they didn't think it would be this soon. Kuroko was a bit gloomy but at the same time excited. His little boys are finally going to attend school! Today is their first day in kindergarten so both Akashi and Kuroko were very nervous. How would they behave amongst other children? Will they be accepted? Will they find friends?

Kuroko especially couldn't help but worry. His own school life hasn't been a walk in the park... it was so bad that it scarred him for life, especially since it began from his early years. He met Haizaki in kindergarten, and that's when it all began for him. The endless bullying and torture of a school life... He was scared... He didn't want his children to go through the same thing as he did.

But although Kuroko was worrying, Sora and Seikatsu didn't have a care in the world. The two children were running around the house, playing with Nigou while Kuroko was preparing breakfast and making their school lunches. Meanwhile, Akashi was sitting on the table, reading newspapers and drinking coffee.

"Waaa! Run Sora!"

"Hahaha!"

"Woff! Woff!"

Kuroko was keeping an ear on the kids and Nigou, making sure they didn't get into trouble. They've broken a few things before just running around the house, and he really didn't want it to repeat.

"Can you believe it...? It's their first day." He was excited yes, but he showed more anxiety than excitement. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Akashi sighed, more than aware that his husband/wife has been on edge since the morning. "You worry too much Tetsuya. Don't you have faith in our children?" He said before turning the page, noticing the large title that spread throughout, 'The Akashi Corporation - A power giant', which made the redhead smirk in content.

"Besides, you'll be there to make sure everything is okay." Akashi sipped on his coffee.

"But... kids are so unpredictable and..." You could never truly know what's going to happen. Just like with him. He didn't want his kids to go through so many years of torture from bullying.

"I understand your worries Tetsuya but they have to learn. The society and people around them won't cuddle with them as we do. They have to learn what the real world is and the best way to do so is to interact with other children their age. They might even be in the same class so they can help each other. Plus, you'll be there, right in the next classroom. It's more than safe." Akashi assured.

"I guess you're right..." The kids really did need to learn. He could only hope they don't learn the way he did. He wanted his kids to have a few years of childhood before being forced to grow up. "At least now I can finally use that car you got me to drive them to school~"

Akashi smirked, turning to look at his husband/wife, "Love, you can use it for whatever you want~ However, I'm really surprised you passed the tests. I was afraid you would kill yourself." When Kuroko was applying for his driving license and went to drive with the instructor... well, let's just say the man had a lot of work to do. The written exam was easy but the actual driving had Akashi worried.

"Please drive safely." The redhead couldn't help but worry... maybe he shouldn't have gotten Kuroko a car after all…

"Look, I'll be fine okay? I can drive just fine, don't make it sound like I drive like a maniac." Kuroko pouted. "And you know I'll be extra careful with the kids in the car."

Akashi stood up, placing the newspapers on the table before walking over to the bluenette and embracing him from the back, "I can't help but worry. My whole life's meaning will be in the car." He gently tightened his hold on the bluenette, but it didn't hinder the other from cooking, "Maybe I should come with you since it's the first day."

Kuroko sighed but leaned on Akashi to show he wasn't upset or angry. "Alright fine. As long as you aren't late."

"Late? Love, when I say that I would come with you, I mean it literally. Meaning with you and the kids, and with you driving us all~" The redhead smirked.

"You're going to judge my driving skills." Kuroko pouted, glancing back at the other. "If you're coming with us, don't say anything."

"You know me so well love~" Akashi leaned in, placing his head at the crook of Kuroko's neck while the other was cooking, "I promise I won't~" He tightened his hold on the other as Kuroko tilted his head to the side. Their eyes closed halfway as they leaned in for a kiss, however...

 _BAM!_ The sound of glass shattering shook throughout the whole house.

Kuroko sighed and turned off the stove. The food was done anyway. He made Akashi let go. "Let's go check on them." If either of them go hurt or messy just before school…

The parents hurried to the living room, worried for the children. However, when they got there they saw Sora and Seikatsu standing next to the couch, with Sora holding Nigou in his arms. Both of them had a guilty look. "Sorry." They muttered, lowering their heads with Nigou whining as well.

The vase they had on their table was shattered on the floor in pieces... It was one of the gifts Akashi gave Kuroko while they were still in high school. One day he bought flowers but decided to take a vase as well, although now it is in shatters.

Kuroko closed his eyes to keep calm. At least no one was hurt... "How many times have I told you two not to play chase in the house? Running in general is dangerous." He scolded the two.

"B-But Nigou was chasing us..."

"We had to run." They tried to explain but Akashi raised a brow. "Even though it was you who stole his bone?" The two quickly lowered their heads again, not being able to counter their father who told the truth. Akashi would always know what they're doing and scold them afterwards when they're guilty.

"This vase was very precious to papa and me." Akashi told the two as he kneeled down to pick up the pieces of glass, making the two even guiltier. "Sorry."

If the kids weren't so young and at risk of hurting themselves in the process, Kuroko would have made them clean it up. "Breakfast is done anyway. Go to the table and wait for me to plate it." He told them, watching as they shyed their way into the kitchen. Kuroko sighed and looked at Akashi. "Want me to get the broom?"

Akashi shook his head; "It would be better if we vacuum it because of the dog." If Nigou stepped on glass then it would be a problem, "I'll do it. You can go back into the kitchen and make sure they don't do anything else."

"Okay... please be careful." Kuroko said and kissed his husbands cheek before returning to the kitchen. Sora and Seikatsu were sitting quietly at the table, still looking guilty. Nigou was whimpering at their feet.

"You realize your mistakes right?" He asked as he put the food onto plates to serve to the children.

"No running in the house... we're sorry." Sora apologized softly. Kuroko walked over and sat out food for them. It was a good thing he got better at cooking years ago, otherwise they would have had trouble since Akashi was too busy to cook every meal unlike Kuroko.

"Papa, the eggs aren't smiling." Seikatsu pouted, looking at his food.

"I don't know, do you think you two deserve a smile today?" Kuroko crossed his arms. "If you promise to be good in school today, maybe I'll make them smile."

The two lowered their heads, fidgeting with the ends of their shirts. Angry papa is a scary papa. "We promise." They spoke in a lowered tone when they noticed Akashi coming into the kitchen. The redhead arched a brow before smiling, "Don't be too hard on them papa~ It's just a vase."

"Yes but they still need to learn. It's not like I'm grounding them or anything." Kuroko huffed towards Akashi, retrieving the ketchup to draw smiles on the eggs like the kids wanted. "You should start eating too. We need to go soon."

"Grumpy." Akashi walked over to the table and sat with his family, sipping on his coffee. "How about we go for a helicopter ride after school? That is only if you're good in school."

"Really!? We'll be good!" Seikatsu and Sora both said in unison as they eagerly began eating their food. "Now, what do you say before you begin eating?" Akashi scolded.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kuroko gave Akashi a look that said "Really, a helicopter?!" But he didn't say anything aloud. He just sighed and placed down Akashi's food before placing down his own. "You're afraid of me driving but you're willing to fly a helicopter with the kids?"

"I've been flying the helicopter for years now, and unlike you, I have much more driving experience." Akashi had his driver's license even before they graduated, unlike Kuroko who just received his not long ago. "Maybe you've forgotten who you've married love~ Make a wish and it will come true. Perhaps we could travel to Europe for the weekend on a private plane~ But of course, I would be the pilot." The redhead teased, but he wasn't far away from the truth. In reality, their family is rich. It's only due to Kuroko's insistence that Akashi isn't able to show it that much, that and his lover thinks he would spoil the children.

"It wouldn't be wise to go on a vacation over just the weekend. Especially when school just started." Kuroko sighed. His rich lover was so confident... He didn't even realize that half the things he offered to do were things most people couldn't even dream of. "Maybe on a break."

Akashi gave Kuroko a look, the two really won't agree on this. Never. Ever since they graduated, Akashi wanted to spoil his children while Kuroko didn't want that. Well, at least now they've reached an agreement. Akashi gets to spoil everyone, but not all the time. "Next break it is then." But Kuroko was right; Akashi wouldn't want to interfere with his children's studies.

While the parents were making plans, Seikatsu ate the egg but then suddenly a piece fell on his shirt. Not wanting his parents to scold him further, he quickly placed it in his mouth, although the stain was still there.

"And maybe Europe is too extreme..." Kuroko continued on the conversation since he didn't notice Seikatsu.

"But we want to travel!" Sora insisted, excited about going somewhere new.

"One day we can go to Europe, I'm just saying maybe not so soon... We'll talk about this later. Just focus on breakfast." Kuroko said.

"Why go later when we can go now?" Akashi asked, confused. Why waste the opportunity if you have it?

"Instead of Europe, why don't we go somewhere closer? Like... Mt. Fuji or something." Kuroko suggested. "We can go to somewhere foreign when the kids had a bit of experience travelling. And besides, they won't know what anything says or what other people or saying."

"That's why we're going, so that they can learn. Don't you think it's best to study when you're in a new environment? They'll have experience from a young age which will give them an advantage over the others." It's best if you start early, when the children still have the passion and fresh minds to learn.

"I guess... but I still think they should have experience first..." Kuroko pouted and just focused on eating his breakfast.

Akashi raised a spoon to his lips, eating the piece of egg that was on it. "We can talk about it later tonight." Akashi suggested while Seikatsu tried to rub away the stain with his hand, hiding it under the table from his parent's eyes.

Kuroko just huffed and tried to focus on breakfast. However he noticed Seikatsu acting sneaky and looked over at him. "Seikatsu? Everything alright?"

The child looked right up, "Y-Yes papa. I'm okay." He stopped rubbing the stain, not to be suspicious.

"Are you sure? You aren't hiding anything right?" Kuroko asked softly. "It's okay to tell me okay? Tell me now and nothing bad will happen." After all if you punish a child for their honesty, they start to lie.

Seikatsu hesitated, playing with the end of his shirt. "S-Sorry papa. The egg fell on my shirt." Seikatsu lifted up his shirt to show Kuroko the stain. What's worse, it wasn't just any kind of shirt, but his new school uniform.

Kuroko stared at the stain, trying hard not to sigh. Why on his new school uniform? His only one? It would be impolite and even unacceptable to wear whatever he wanted, so Seikatsu couldn't change. They couldn't clean the stain before school either... "It's okay.. It wasn't your fault." Hopefully it wouldn't be too noticeable since it was a small stain.

"I'm sorry papa." Seikatsu didn't want to cause more trouble for his parents than he already did but what's done is done. The child went on to finish his breakfast, as they were all slowly finishing up. When Akashi ate, he stood up and went to put his and Sora's dish away, noticing a cleaning product on the table. "Come here Seikatsu." He called the child who came.

"We might be able to use this." Dish cleaning products may do enough to get the grease out at least. If that's gone then it may be able to dry. It's better than nothing.

"Be careful with those." Kuroko warned. He didn't want Seikatsu to get hurt by the chemicals somehow. The kids were troublemakers whether it was on purpose or not, so it could happen.

He got up to put his dish away before going to Sora who was waiting patiently. "Will you get Seikatsu ready once you finish trying to clean his shirt?" He asked, picking up Sora playfully. They had to get their coats and book bags on, and then head to the car.

"Yes, I just need a second to clean this off." Akashi kneeled down next to Seikatsu so that he could clean his shirt. "You can wait for us in the car if you want." Akashi suggested since it might take a while for Kuroko to start it up and adjust the mirrors and so on.

"Okay. Don't take too long." Kuroko said and carried Sora out to the living room where he got him all ready to go with his jacket and bag. Then he took him out to the car, getting him seated before getting in to start it up.

It didn't take long for Akashi and Seikatsu to come out of the house after them. The redhead first put Seikatsu into his seat (special seat for children), before going up to sit next to Kuroko.

"Look papa! All clean!" Seikatsu said, trying to make his papa happy.

Kuroko looked back and smiled a little. "That's good. Be careful next time okay?" He warned. "Alright, are you guys excited for school?"

"Yeah!" Sora said immediately. Finally they'd be able to grow up and eventually get to drive cars or helicopters like their parents.

"Yeah!" Seikatsu cheered right after Sora but then... "Woff!" It couldn't be... Akashi turned around, "Sora, Seikatsu, did you bring Nigou?"

"Open the bag, Sora." Kuroko said softly. "No." Sora immediately refused with a pout.

"Please papa don't look inside." Seikatsu pleaded.

"You know pets aren't allowed in school. You can play with him when you come back home." But Akashi's words made Sora tighten his hold on his bag.

But now that Kuroko thought about it, Nigou would be left all alone most of the day... But they couldn't bring a pet into school. "You can't bring Nigou. You'll get in trouble.." Kuroko tried to convince them.

"But.. he'll be alone!" Sora insisted.

"Nigou will cry!" Seikatsu added as the little puppy whined inside the bag. The parents were at a loss. They can't bring the dog along into the school but if he stays, then he'll be home alone. Akashi thought of an idea but hesitated, oh~ the things he does for his family~ "I'll take him with me to work then."

"Really?" Sora asked happily. Kuroko on the other hand looked with surprise. "You will?" Akashi hated dogs! "He won't distract you?"

"I'm sure he won't." Akashi looked back and saw Nigou's eyes staring at him from within the bag, "No need to worry." Besides if he really does distract him, then he can tell his employees to take care of it. Now that he thought about it, he could probably give Nigou to Mibuchi for the day. It'll be a perfect opportunity to get rid of Mibuchi's annoying whining and the dog's barking. Two birds with one stone.

"Well that's very kind of you Seijuuro." Kuroko teased, looking at the other before back at Seikatsu and Sora. "Next time, why don't you just ask us? If he had gotten into school, you could've gotten in big trouble."

"Sorry." The two apologized along with Nigou who whined inside the bag. It seems they're even bigger troublemakers today... probably because of school. Kuroko started up the engine with Akashi watching him, but not saying anything of course. Seikatsu fidgeted with his shirt, the fact that he's going to school hit him just now. "Papa, what do you do in school?"

"Well, you learn. It's really fun, I promise." Kuroko said, glancing back at them before completely focusing before him. "You learn stuff that you need to know to become big people, like me and your father."

The two children couldn't help but be nervous, "Will you go to school with us?"

"Of course. I'll actually be teaching you guys." Kuroko smiled happily. "But sadly your father has work to do. But at least he'll be with Nigou."

"Papa will teach us?" The two children lit up, excited that they won't be alone. Akashi smiled as well, "You know you won't be their home teacher right? Because you're their parent, they're placing them in a classroom next to yours."

"Yes I know." Kuroko didn't want to be reminded. They couldn't be placed into his class because he might favor them over the other kids. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to teach them anything. "Don't remind me." He pouted.

Akashi smirked as they stopped at the traffic light, surprisingly Kuroko was doing much better than he thought, probably because the children were in the car as well. They drove but didn't drive for long because the kindergarten was close to their house. When they arrived, Kuroko parked at his employee paring space before turning off the car.

Akashi couldn't help but ask the question he always did, "Do you still want to work here?" With the money they have, Kuroko could afford to live a life of leisure at home, not having to worry about anything else, yet for some reason the bluenette always refused.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Kuroko asked with a sigh. "I like kids and I like teaching them. I'm not giving that up okay?" He told Akashi as he helped Seikatsu out the car. He also made sure there really was no more stain.

His husband/wife was really stubborn. Akashi sighed as he helped Sora out of the car, helping him put on his school bag and taking out Nigou in the process. He placed the little puppy inside the car to wait for him. Since dogs or any kind of pets aren't allowed inside, Nigou will have to wait in the car.

While Kuroko was helping him put on his bag, Seikatsu noticed something, "Papa, we didn't brush your hair today." Taking the long strand of teal blue hair in his tiny hands.

"It's okay. You can brush it when we get home." Kuroko promised, gently patting Seikatsu's head. "Let's just focus on school, okay?"

"Okay." The small child excitedly said as he took Kuroko's hand. Akashi and Sora were ready as well and so the family went into the school. Sora and Seikatsu were nervous but Kuroko kept trying to ease them up. When they entered the hallway, the small children were surprised to see other children with their parents and some teachers wearing aprons.

Still nervous, the two children his behind their parents as a teacher approached them. "Good morning Kuroko-sensei. Are these the little angels I heard so much about?" She looked down at Seikatsu and Sora but the two held onto their parents tightly, hiding behind them.

"Yes. They were pretty excited for school." Kuroko said, looking down at them. They were shy... It was so cute! "It's okay Sora, Seikatsu. She's a teacher as well, like papa."

The two peeked from behind their parents, their cheeks red. "H-Hello." Seikatsu gathered the courage to say but Sora went back to hiding. The teacher, Kuroko's co-worker Rin smiled, "Hello Seikatsu and Sora. From today on I'll be your homeroom teacher. If you need any help, please don't be afraid to come to me." She smiled.

"Okay." Seikatsu said for the both of them as Rin looked back up at Kuroko, "Don't worry Kuroko-sensei, I will do my best to teach these two."

"I don't doubt you." But he was jealous. This person would get to teach his kids. They're so lucky. "Now be nice to her." He said to his children. He kneeled down to hug them. "Give your father a hug. He has work too."

After tightly hugging their papa, they went to hug their father. "Bye father." They said but were reluctant on letting go. "Now, let's go and meet your classmates." Rin extended her hands, which the two hesitantly took. "Be good." Akashi smiled as he watched his two boys leave. The two were looking back at them while walking away. Kuroko noticed even one tear on Sora's face but... they had to learn.

Akashi placed his arms around Kuroko's waist, "Hopefully Sora won't cry." Akashi smiled softly. Children grow so fast.

"I'm kind of worried. It's the first time they're going to spend most of their day with other kids." Kuroko hoped they would all get along. "I wish they were in my class…"

Akashi smiled, placing a soft kiss on Kuroko's head. "We'll get through this. Afterwards it'll be easier." They'll all get used to the new regime. Akashi raised his hand to look at his watch and noticed that it was already 10 am. "I have to go." But then he noticed his husband's expression, "Don't worry Tetsuya. As soon as you know it, classes will end and we'll all be back home."

"Okay.." Kuroko looked back at the other. "Please take it easy. And keep your eye on Nigou please." He said. "Now I have to go. I love you Seijuuro."

"I love you too." Akashi placed one more kiss on top of Kuroko's head before walking away, waving at his lover.

Kuroko watched the other walk away before heading to his classroom. He just hoped the kids would be okay... Meanwhile the kids were staying together. They never separated, especially when other kids approached them to ask for names.

"What's your name?" One of the boys asked Sora as children began surrounding them. The poor bluenette was too shy to reply, noticing this, Seikatsu stood in front of him. "His name is Sora, my brother. I'm Seikatsu. Nice to meet you." The small child greeted but one of the girls raised a brow. "But you don't look like brothers." She wondered as Rin-sensei called everyone, "Alright class, let's begin."

The children that surrounded them dispersed, but Seikatsu still help Sora's hand tightly.

"It's fine if we have different hair colors... right?" Sora asked his brother nervously as they went to a table to sit at together.

"Father and Papa both have different hair colors too so it's okay." Seikatsu assured as they sat down. The first thing they would be doing is drawing so Rin-sensei gave everyone a piece of paper and coloured pencils to draw with. "Alright class, today I want you to draw anything you want. When you finish give me the papers."

They were just starting to draw when suddenly Sora had an idea. "Seikatsu... papa was mad about the vase being broken right?" He quietly asked his brother.

Seikatsu nodded, "Father said it was very precious to him and papa."

"We should… make one for them." Sora suggested. "We can use the paper. And it's good because we can draw papa and father on it then make it!"

Seikatsu slowly formed an O with his mouth, "Great idea Sora!" The little redhead hugged his brother, "Let's make it together."

Sora nodded, happy his brother supported the idea too. "Who's going to draw papa and who will draw father?" Whoever got "papa" would be lucky since they would get to draw his beautiful long hair…

"You can choose first Sora." The good brother he is, Seikatsu decided to let Sora choose first. However, as the two brothers were occupied with the vase, another boy took his paper and pencils and went over to sit next to Sora. "Can I sit here?"

Sora immediately quieted down, looking at the other hesitantly. "U-Um.. sure.." It's not like he could stop him from sitting any way.

The boy smiled, eagerly sitting down beside the bluenette. The boy has short brown hair and eyes to match. He was also thin and had pale skin, just like Sora. When the boy sat down, Seikatsu watched him cautiously. "My name is Yukio, nice to meet you Sora."

"Y-Yes.." Sora said softly, his eyes not meeting the new boy. He didn't know why he was acting so shy... He just couldn't help it.

"Can I be your friend?" He asked as he reached out to touch Sora's cheek, startling the boy. "S-Sorry, you're just really pretty, I couldn't help it."

Sora stilled with surprise. He was pretty? Like papa was? He felt his cheeks heat up and he looked at Seikatsu for help.

Seikatsu narrowed his eyes, not liking the boy already. "Don't touch my brother like that."

"Why not? He's pretty!" The boy fought back but Seikatsu didn't give up. "Let's change seats Sora." He took Sora's hand but as he did, the other boy grabbed his other hand. "Please don't go. I just want to be friends."

"S-Seikatsu, it's fine.." Sora said, just wishing they could continue on the vase. "It's okay.. you can be my friend.. I guess." He said to the other, Yukio.

"R-Really!? Thank you!" The boy smiled happily, taking Sora's hand into his, however, it was then that Seikatsu noticed a group of boys at another table who were staring at them. Weird...

Sora and Seikatsu continued on with the vase, deciding that Sora will draw Akashi while Seikatsu will draw Kuroko. Meanwhile, Yukio got to work as well, drawing his picture. However, Seikatsu didn't miss it when Yukio placed his arm around Sora, "What are you drawing Sora?"

"I'm drawing father.." Sora answered, focusing on the drawing instead of looking at Yukio. "We're making a gift since we accidentally broke something this morning.."

"Really? What are you making?" Yukio curiously asked as Seikatsu slapped away his hand. The two exchanged wary looks but as soon as Sora looked at them, they pretended nothing was wrong.

"Don't bother Sora. He can't concentrate." Seikatsu glanced at Yukio who narrowed his eyes. "I just want to help my new friend."

"Seikatsu, it's fine. He wasn't distracting me." Sora didn't want his brother to get on the wrong foot with someone. Papa or father wouldn't like that.

"See! I wasn't bothering him." Yukio triumphantly smiled as he placed his arm back around Sora, leaning his head on his shoulder. Seikatsu couldn't take it, instinctively wanting to kick the table but instead he kicked something else... "Owww!" A little girl that was sitting on the other side of Seikatsu screamed as Rin-sensei quickly came.

"What happened sweetie?" She kneeled down next to the crying girl while everyone watched, "S-Seikatsu kicked me! Waaa!"

The small redhead lowered his head, feeling guilty. "S-Sorry." Meanwhile, Yukio smiled, although Sora couldn't see because he was looking at the crying girl. "Seikatsu is a meanie. I'm a much better friend than he is for Sora."

"Yukio is a nice friend but.. Seikatsu is my brother." And that means Seikatsu will always be on top of his favorite list, along with papa and father. Sora turned to face Seikatsu.

"Seikatsu? What's wrong? Why did you kick her?" He asked worriedly, afraid that something made his brother mad.

The redhead turned to his brother, wanting to tell him, but then again if he told Sora then he would have no friends. Yukio is his first friend and Sora seemed really happy that he made one despite being shy. "M-My foot was ticking, I wanted to scratch it."

"You need to be careful. We don't want to get in trouble." Sora frowned. "Be careful please."

"I will." Seikatsu and the others watched Rin-sensei take the little girl away to give her a bandage, making Seikatsu feel even more guilty. It was then that Seikatsu noticed stares, not only from the group of boys but also from everyone in class.

"Your drawing is beautiful Sora." Yukio praised as he placed his arm around Sora for the third time and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Oh? Um.. I'm sure Seikatsu did better." After all, papa had beautiful hair which meant Seikatsu got to draw it. "Seikatsu, are you done? Can we combine them now?"

Seikatsu nodded, "Here is my piece." He showed it to Sora but Yukio noticed it as well. "I like Sora's drawing more." Yukio commented as he and Seikatsu gave each other another stare. "M-My drawing may not be nice but papa in real life is the most beautiful of all."

Yukio looked closely at the drawing, "Is that Kuroko-sensei?" Seikatsu nodded.

"My friend goes to Kuroko-sensei's class. I like him. He's really pretty but Sora is even more pretty."

"B-But papa is the prettiest!" Sora said, feeling a little embarrassed. Prettier than papa? Impossible! Papa was the prettiest person ever!

"But I think Sora is the most beautiful person in the whole entire world!" Yukio happily said as he took both of Sora's hands into his own, "Will you marry me?"

"No." Seikatsu straight up answered for his brother, giving Yukio another glare. "Sora won't marry you."

"I was asking Sora, not you."

"M-Marry?" But he wasn't ready! He just started school. When did Papa say he got married? Right out if school? "I-I can't get married yet.. I'm sorry." Sora softly told Yukio.

"W-What about later? When we grow up?" Yukio didn't give up. "No." Seikatsu said again but Yukio ignored him, waiting for Sora's reply.

"I-I don't know.. we only met today.." Sora said. He didn't want to hurt Yukio's feelings, but he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep either.

"T-Then-" Yukio was interrupted when Seikatsu slapped away his hands, grabbing Sora's attention. "Sora, we have to finish the vase before school ends." Otherwise they couldn't surprise Papa and Father.

Sora looked at Seikatsu with surprise before hesitantly nodded. Yes, they had to finish their gift for their parents. "Sorry Yukio. We have to finish this."

"O-Okay." Yukio turned back to his drawing but his eyes glanced over at Seikatsu before looking over at the group of boys. Yukio nodded, making the group of boys laugh.

It didn't take long for Seikatsu and Sora to finish the vase. Just before Rin-sensei began collecting the drawings. However when she walked up to the two boys, she was surprised, "My! What a lovely drawing this is! Is it a vase?" She curiously asked the two boys.

"Yes! For our parents!" Sora said proudly. He was shy yes, but he was also happy to make his parents a gift. "Because Father always gets Papa flowers!"

"Really? How sweet of you! Your parents will be proud of you." Rin-sensei ruffled their heads as the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day.

Everyone began packing up, including Sora and Seikatsu although they didn't have much to pack up since they can't put away their vase. Suddenly someone walked into the classroom and the two kids were happy to see their papa! "Did you two miss me?" Kuroko asked as he approached the two. He was able to pick them up because not only was he just next door, but the parents already collected all their children in his class. "We can't go home yet since Papa has a little work to do, but soon we can."

"Okay, but look!" Sora and Seikatsu both presented the hand made vase proudly.

"Oh.. that's so wonderful." Kuroko smiled. So they tried to right their wrong from this morning? He kissed their foreheads lovingly. "Good job. I love it and I'm sure your father will too."

"Really!?" Seikatsu excitedly asked, "W-We're sorry we broke your precious vase papa... Do you like my drawing?" Seikatsu pointed at the Kuroko he drew on the paper vase, specifically pointing on the long hair he drew.

Kuroko smiled as he looked at the picture. "It's very nice."

"What about mine?" Sora asked, pointing to his drawing.

Kuroko laughed a little. "That's a good drawing too. They both are, I promise."

Both of the children smiled, hugging their parent, but as they did Rin-sensei approached them. She smiled, not able to resists the cute sight before her. "Sorry to interrupt but Kuroko-sensei, can we talk for a bit?"

"Oh? Yes, of course. Stay here Sora, Seikatsu." Kuroko said. He patted both his children's heads before standing up and walking away with Rin-sensei. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Unfortunately yes." She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but she had to tell Kuroko, "It's not much but during the lesson Seikatsu kicked a girl that was sitting across him. She's fine, I gave her a bandage but... I'm just worried. Did Seikatsu have any violent tendencies before?"

"Kicked? Seikatsu?" Kuroko asked with shock. Seikatsu actually hurt someone? "No... he's never been violent before, whether it's physical or his personality... he's a very good kid."

"I see... Maybe it could have been by accident then?" Maybe it was just by coincidence, "I'm sorry Kuroko-sensei, I just thought I should tell you since it was quite a shocker."

"I can't imagine him doing it on purpose." Kuroko said confidently. He knew Seikatsu. He was as calm and wise as his father. "I'm sorry he accidentally hurt someone. I'm sure it won't happen again."

"I know it won't. Seikatsu is a good kid." Rin-sensei smiled, but as the two teachers were talking, Seikatsu and Sora were waiting for their papa, sitting on one of the desks in the classroom. It was then that Seikatsu noticed the girl he kicked, and ran out of the class after her. The little girl was walking with her mother when Seikatsu stopped them.

"I-I'm sorry, for kicking you." He bowed.

The little girl was confused at first but then she remembered who he was, "Mommy! That's the boy that kicked me!"

The mother narrowed her eyes, "Why did you do it?"

"I-I'm sorry. It was an accident. I'm sorry." Seikatsu still bowed, his head low.

"Seikatsu!" Sora called out for the other, running up to him. Of course he had noticed Seikatsu suddenly running out of the room. He had to catch up and get him back before their papa noticed. "Why did you... oh." He remembered the girl and frowned a little. "He didn't mean to do it. He's really sorry."

The two bowed as the mother and the girl looked down on them. "I'll forgive you this time but if you do it again, I'll complain to your parents." The mother hissed, "You better learn some manners." The mother took her daughter's hand and walked off with her daughter, Seikatsu and Sora standing up again. "I'm sorry."

"Adults are scary.." Sora murmured, holding Seikatsu's hand tightly. "But it's okay Seikatsu. You didn't do anything wrong. You apologized and it wasn't even on purpose. They're just mean." He tried to assure his brother.

"Yeah..." Seikatsu tightened his hold on his brother's hand, "Do you like Yukio?" He asked warily.

"Well I don't dislike him so... I guess?" Sora said softly. "But I don't want to marry him... not at all."

Seikatsu smiled, hugging his brother happily, confusing the said bluenette. "Let's play with Nigou when we get home." Seikatsu suggested as he let go of his brother.

"Okay! Now let's get back before papa notices." Sora said. They both returned to the room, just in time too since Kuroko came to collect them. "We're going to my room for a little bit okay? I promise we will go home soon."

"Okay!" Both of the children cheerfully agreed as they followed Kuroko into his classroom. When they got there, they noticed that it was the same as theirs! Although it did have a few differences. Kuroko had more books because he likes to read to the children and then there were also much more pillows for sleeping time. "I want to be in papa's class." Seikatsu pouted.

"I wish you were in my class too. I'd love to teach you guys all day." Kuroko sighed. "You can play with the toys if you want. Papa will just finish with a bit of work okay?"

"Okay!" They repeated again.

The two brothers went to the playing area but before he would, Sora placed his bag down on a chair. Suddenly Seikatsu realized he forgot his bag in his classroom. "I forgot my bag. I'll be right back." He told his brother and papa before going out. Seikatsu went into his classroom, found his bag and went out, but when he turned, he saw a group of boys standing outside.

It was Yukio and the other boys who he saw sitting on another table. Seikatsu didn't move, gathering his courage before approaching them at the door. "Do you need something?" He asked Yukio calmly.

"I like Sora and I want to marry him but you're in the way." Yukio got straight to the point, making Seikatsu mad, although he kept himself calm. "Leave my brother alone. He doesn't like you in that way." Not in the way like Papa and Father like each other.

"No! I want Sora to marry me so he will!" Yukio refused to think otherwise. "You don't look like Sora so you should go away."

"I won't go away. You go away." Seikatsu looked up when Yukio moved closer, Yukio being taller than the other. "You don't have blue hair or blue eyes! You don't even look like Kuroko-sensei!"

Yukio's words hurt Seikatsu much more than he thought, "I-I'll grow my hair just like papa..."

"But you still don't look like him." Yukio pulled on Seikatsu's hair, leaving the redhead with nothing more than to punch him. He didn't punch hard because he was still thinking about the little girl but at least it hurt a little bit.

Yukio gave Seikatsu a glare as he and his group of friends began pushing Seikatsu who fought back. However, the redhead was powerless against the bullies as they pushed him down onto the ground and into a muddy puddle. The rain just stopped so the ground was still wet.

Seikatsu was drenched in mud as the group of boys laughed, "Haha! Sora will marry me! You can't stop me!" Yukio laughed as he and the group ran after hearing some footsteps around the corner. Luckily they managed to disappear but Seikatsu couldn't help cry.

"Seikatsu?" Kuroko rounded the corner with Sora behind him. He had been worried since Seikatsu was taking too long so he came to check on him, and of course he couldn't leave Sora alone. "Seikatsu!" He rushed to Seikatsu who was still crying and drenched with mud. What happened? Did he fall in the mud and hurt himself? "Seikatsu, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Seikatsu.." Sora said, scared to see his brother crying. He usually tried to avoid crying in front of Sora…

The little redhead noticed Kuroko coming and quickly stood up while crying. "P-Papa!" Seikatsu called in between his sobs but then when he noticed Sora, he quickly turned around so that he couldn't see him crying. He tried to brush away his tears but instead he just ended up dirtying his face with mud.

"Seikatsu, are you hurt? Did you fall?" Kuroko asked worriedly, picking Seikatsu even if he was messy. "We'll get you cleaned up okay?" He quickly walked back inside, making sure Sora followed.

The little child sobbed, clenching onto Kuroko's shirt, "I-I'm sorry papa... sniff... I tripped."

"It's okay, it's okay. It's not your fault." Kuroko assured, brushing Seikatsu's hair to calm him. He took him to the classroom and put him down. He got some tissue to wipe Seikatsu's face free of mud. "You can change once we get home, okay?"

"O-Okay." Seikatsu nodded, his face slightly red from the crying. He noticed Sora looking at him in worry but the little redhead didn't want to look weak so he quickly grabbed a pillow that was next to him and held it to his face. Just like his father, he didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

Kuroko noticed this and sighed. He softly patted Seikatsu's hair. "Seikatsu... you don't have to hide your tears or pain. It's okay to show your loved ones if you're upset or not. Please don't be like your father or even papa and hide how you feel. It could change everything."

Seikatsu peeked up from the pillow, "Change everything? How?" He asked curiously, "Are you hiding how you feel papa?"

"No but I used to. Your father still does but I try not to." Kuroko said. "It'll help if you tell us. Don't hide it if you're hurt or upset. We're here to help you and cheer you up."

It will help if he doesn't hide that he's hurt or upset? But he doesn't want Sora to see him like that... How can he protect Sora then? Seikatsu hesitated, slowly pulling the pillow away from his face and instead hugged it tightly in his arms. He looked up at Papa, not knowing what to do. Papa knows the best so he should be able to tell him what to do right?

Seikatsu opened his lips to tell Kuroko what happened but then didn't say anything. Wait... What if Sora finds out? Will he also be bullied? Will they throw him in the mud? Or could they do something worse to him? No! Seikatsu didn't want that! Plus, Sora was so happy that he made a friend... If he tells him then Sora won't be liked... just like him.

"I-I just tripped... I'm sorry for worrying you Papa…"

Kuroko watched him closely then sighed. He couldn't force the other to tell him what's wrong, especially if there really isn't... "Okay. It's okay. You aren't hurt anywhere right? It's fine as long as you're okay."

"I'm okay. Nothing hurts." Seikatsu assured as he hugged the pillow. "Papa can we go home?"

"Yes.." He can give up some work now and just do it tomorrow. It wasn't needed right then and there so it's okay. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up."

Seikatsu and Sora nodded, "Papa can you hold me?" Seikatsu wanted to hug his Papa and just forget about everything that happened today. In Papa's arms, he would be safe.

Kuroko nodded and picked up Seikatsu, hugging him tight. "Sora, do you want to carry Seikatsu's things, just to the car?"

"I can do it!" Sora said, already going to retrieve Seikatsu's bag and his own.

Kuroko switched off the lights, giving the classroom one last check up before locking it and walking away. While walking, Kuroko noticed that Seikatsu was holding onto him tightly, much tighter than usual. Kuroko was concerned but returned the hug never the less. Kuroko placed both Seikatsu and Sora into their special seats before going in himself and starting up the car. He noticed a small piece of paper that was stuck to the steering wheel, saying 'Drive Safe.' And by the handwriting, Kuroko could already guess who it was. His husband probably wrote it when he took Nigou.

After Kuroko put on his seatbelt, they were off on their way home. When they arrived, Seikatsu and Sora didn't waste time to go to their rooms and take everything out of their bags while Kuroko threw himself onto the couch. Another long day... This one had been especially long since it was Seikatsu's and Sora's first day at school. He couldn't say it went well but... He didn't know... Somehow he didn't know what to think...

It wasn't long before the doors opened again to reveal Akashi and Nigou. "Woff! Woff!" The puppy barked, as it to tell Sora and Seikatsu that he's home. Akashi smiled, "We're home." He placed Nigou down as it took off running to the stairs. The little puppy struggled to jump up the stairs but it was determined to get to Seikatsu and Sora so despite the hardship, he went on, step by step.

Kuroko slowly sat up, smiling a little as he looked at Akashi. "Welcome back.. sorry I didn't start dinner.." The time just passed so quickly, he didn't even notice. He was too busy thinking about the day and what happened with Seikatsu.

"That's alright, I could cook us something. I don't want to get rusty." Akashi tiredly went into the living room and threw himself down on the couch next to his husband/wife. He placed a loving kiss on Kuroko's forehead before their foreheads touched. "How was it?" The question had been haunting him the whole day at work.

"...I don't know what to think. I thought everything was fine but when I went to go pick them up... the teacher pulled me aside and said Seikatsu kicked a girl for no reason. And then after that Seikatsu apparently fell in the mud and was crying.." Kuroko sighed, snuggling up to Akashi. "He's upstairs getting cleaned. I think he already finished his bath."

"Seikatsu kicked someone?" Akashi asked in shock. He couldn't imagine the child hurting an ant, let alone a girl. He embraced Kuroko tightly, "Do you think somebody is picking on him?"

"Picking on him?" Going through the same thing he went through? Not on his watch! "I hope not... I'll tell the teacher to watch out. I don't want him or Sora to be picked on."

Akashi nodded, "That would be the best. However, if I do find out that somebody is picking on my sons then I'll have them expelled."

"That's a bit too much.." Kuroko sighed. "It's fine if we just find out who it is, if someone's even picking on him.."

"Love, I have no mercy on anyone who harms my family." Akashi gently moved the bluenette so that he could lean into Akashi's arms, allowing him to embrace his husband/wife from the back. "What about Sora? What did he think of his first day?"

"He seemed okay but I didn't get to ask since I was worried about Seikatsu... He seemed happy at least." Kuroko said.

Akashi hummed, "Then I better go and ask them myself." Akashi leaned in to kiss his wife passionately before moving away. "I'll be right back to prepare dinner."

"Okay." Kuroko said. "Sorry I couldn't prepare it myself. I am pretty tired.." But Akashi must be tired too. He's the head of a company after all.

"Don't worry love. Just relax and rest. I'll take care of everything." Akashi smiled at the bluenette before heading up the stairs. When he got up, he heard the sound of a shower and water dripping down so he went up to the toilet door, "Seikatsu do you need help?"

"Father! You're home!?" The child cheerfully asked, "No it's okay. I can do it by myself."

"Alright then. If you need any help call me. I'll come to help you dry off."

"Okay." Seikatsu said from behind the door as Akashi moved away. Since Seikatsu was still showering, Akashi decided to go and check on Sora. When he opened the door of his son's room, he couldn't help but smile when he saw his son on the bed, stroking Nigou who was on his lap.

"May I come in?"

"You already opened the door." Sora pouted. He didn't see why his father needed to ask since he technically already came in. "You can come in though. I don't mind."

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle, Kuroko's traits are beginning to show. "I apologise. I won't do it again, I promise." Akashi closed the door behind him and went to sit with his son on the bed.

"What do you need father?" Sora asked, sitting up and holding Nigou. "How was work? Was Nigou good?"

"Actually Nigou was searching for you all around my office, and when he couldn't find you, he would sit beside me and cry." Akashi remembers that when the children were younger, he use to take them to his office with him, of course Kuroko would go as well. The children would play around in the office but would always, always without a doubt play hide and seek with the little puppy. Now every time the dog comes into his office, he starts searching for them.

"Sorry Nigou." Sora said, kissing Nigou's forehead. The dog licked his nose back as if to say it's okay. "Did he bother you? I'm sorry.."

Akashi smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"We didn't want Nigou to be alone though... but we know father works hard." Sora said. "Did he really not bother you during work?"

"It's fine Sora. I know you only meant good." Akashi stopped ruffling his son's hair and instead stroked it gently, "So, how was your first day at school?"

Sora hesitated, unsure of what to say exactly. "It was okay... I made a new friend and Seikatsu and I made you and papa a gift... but Seikatsu got in trouble and then fell in the mud.."

Trouble? He must mean when Seikatsu kicked the little girl, "So you've already made a friend? What's their name?"

"Yukio. He seems nice but.. He asked me to marry him.. I don't want to marry him. What do I do?" Sora asked with a frown.

"Marry?" Children these days know no shame. Although... is it just innocent child play? "You tell him your true feelings, and if he doesn't listen to you or starts hurting you then you tell either me or Papa right away." Otherwise it would turn into bullying.

"H-Hurt? He could hurt me?" Sora asked, now feeling scared. What if Yukio got angry when he says no and hurts him? He didn't want to he hurt.

Should he have taken a different approach? Now Sora will be even more shy and withdrawn than before... Kuroko is better at consulting the children than he is, he couldn't deny that. "He won't hurt you Sora, you don't have to worry. If you tell him what you feel then I'm sure he'll understand."

"Did Seikatsu hear Yukio propose to you?" Akashi asked, getting some ideas.

Sora slowly nodded. "Seikatsu even told Yukio no before I could.." He explained. "I think he just wanted to protect me."

Maybe that could have something to do with the trouble Seikatsu got himself in? But then again, Akashi didn't want to shoot in the dark. He also found the thought somehow ironic since Seikatsu was the younger sibling. Akashi stopped touching Sora's hair, "Your brother loves you very much. Never forget that."

"I know. I could never forget." Sora promised. "I just hope he won't get in trouble again. He didn't mean to kick the girl. It was an accident."

"I believe you Sora." Akashi was proud of his son, "I have just one favor to ask. Please watch over your little brother in school, and I'll tell him to do the same for you." Sora nodded.

Akashi smiled and stood up, "I'll go check on your brother now. Dinner will be ready in half an hour so come down when we call you."

"Okay, thank you." Sora smiled. "I'm glad you're home dad."

"I'll call you soon." Akashi closed the door behind him before going over to the bathroom again. He noticed that the shower was switched off which meant that Seikatsu was done. "Seikatsu, are you finished?"

"Yes father! B-But can you please help me?" Akashi sighed, the little one always needed help with the towel. Akashi opened the door and saw that Seikatsu was drying himself with a towel.

"Come here. I'll help." After helping Seikatsu dry off, Akashi then helped him with his clothes and then lastly dried his wet red hair. When they were done, Akashi took a brush and began brushing it. "How was your first day at school?" Akashi curiously asked but Seikatsu hesitated.

"Umm.. It was okay." Seikatsu didn't say much but you could sense the hesitation in his voice. "Really? I heard you got into trouble today."

"I'm sorry Father, it was an accident. I wanted to scratch my knee but ended up hitting the girl in front of me. Then I accidentally fell into the puddle." Seikatsu spoke quickly, assuring his father that nothing serious happened.

Akashi hummed in thought, "Your brother told me a friend proposed to him today." Seikatsu froze. "Y-Yeah but Sora won't marry him."

"Why?" Akashi knew this was just child play but it was the only way to find out more.

"B-Because... Yukio is a meanie."

"Meanie?"

"Y-Yeah... He said he didn't like my drawing." Seikatsu revealed but he wasn't willing to go as far as that, although it was enough to support Akashi's theory.

"Then he really is a meanie. Your drawings are beautiful Seikatsu. I and Papa love them very much." Akashi's words made the child slightly blush.

"R-Really? Promise?"

"Promise." Now that Seikatsu's hair was done, Akashi could return to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a bit so come down when we call you. We can talk more at the table."

"Okay!" Seikatsu happily said as he ran off to Sora's room, looking for Nigou so they could all play. Akashi watched him run, watching in case he falls down. When the child got safely into his brother's room, Akashi went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Resting love?" Akashi asked Kuroko who was laying down on the couch.

Kuroko looked up at the other with a small smile. "So.. were they alright? Were they happy to see you?" He asked playfully.

"Of course~" Although he didn't want to admit that Kuroko handles them much better, especially Sora. Now Akashi will be worried that he gave the boy the wrong idea of his friend trying to harm him. He'll have to talk to him more about it during dinner. "Actually, they both told me what happened in school and I have an idea, no, better say theory."

"Theory? What theory?" Kuroko asked, slowly sitting up. He tilted his head. "That's right... I didn't ask Sora about his day.."

Akashi readied the pans to start cooking, "Sora told me that he was worried about Seikatsu but also said that he found a new friend, Yukio. That boy proposed to Sora but Seikatsu didn't like it."

"Proposed?" Kuroko asked with surprise. "You don't think he'll..." He didn't want either of them to end up like him.

"I don't know, but my theory is that the boy perhaps began teasing Seikatsu because he didn't let him be with his brother." Children as so unpredictable so you never know, "Do you know that boy?"

"No, he's not in my class and I haven't met him. I don't know if I met his parents though." Kuroko said. "I can ask to meet him though."

Of course, those children just started attending kindergarten, so there's no way Kuroko would have met them already. "Do you think it'll help the situation? Won't it be worse if you intervene?" Akashi doesn't understand children as well as Kuroko does so he's asking what is the right approach to take.

"Well... kids don't understand some things. For most things, it would be best to have an adult show the way but sometimes.." Should Kuroko intervene? Maybe he should give them all some time but if everything continued as it is or gets worse, he'll intervene. "I'll wait. Maybe they'll figure it out."

"Alright." Akashi agreed as he put the spaghetti in the pot. "Tonight we're having spaghetti Bolognese."

"Alrighty." Kuroko said. "Want me to call the kids soon? Or get them myself?"

"Yes, it'll be done soon. Either is fine by me." Akashi put the meat into the mincer. Now the only thing left to do is wait for the spaghetti and cook the meat.

"I'll go get them now." Kuroko said and got up. He headed upstairs, first checking Seikatsu's room but saw that the other wasn't there. Sora's room? He headed over and knocked on the door. "Sora? Seikatsu?"

Kuroko opened the door but just as he did, a pillow found its way onto his face. "Yay! We got Papa!" The two cheered and Nigou barked, running around the two happily.

Kuroko removed the pillow, smiling a little. "Yes, you got me." He walked inside, putting the pillow on the bed. "Dinner's almost done. Ready to come down?"

"Yay! Food!" The two quickly ran out of the room with Nigou following them. They ran down the stairs quickly and finally arrived down at the kitchen. "Smells good!"

Akashi smiled when he saw his two sons arrive, "It'll be done in just a bit."

Soon Kuroko came in with a small sigh. Where do kids get so much energy?

"Can we sit at the table and wait?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Akashi said before the two rushed to the table. As they did, Kuroko decided to give Nigou his food since the poor pup needed to eat too. When Akashi was done, he placed the plates on the table but smoke was coming off it because it was still warm. Akashi told the kids to wait for the food to cool down a bit and for Kuroko to come to the table.

Dinner was served and everyone began eating. Both Kuroko and Akashi secretly tried to get Seikatsu to explain what happened, mostly Kuroko since he was there, but no such luck. Seikatsu really didn't want to say what happened. Soon they finished dinner and Akashi and Kuroko separated to put both boys to bed in their separate rooms. "Is everything okay Seikatsu?" Kuroko asked as he tucked him into his bed.

The child nodded but then he remembered something very important when he noticed Kuroko's tangled hair, "Papa, can I brush your hair now?"

"Yes, that's fine." Kuroko got up and retrieved Seikatsu's brush before giving it to the redhead. "Be careful please."

"I will." Seikatsu took the brush in his hand before he began brushing Papa's hair. While brushing he remembered the words Yukio had said, 'You don't look like Kuroko-sensei!', Those words shook in his mind but... they were true. He doesn't look like Papa or Sora... but he does look like father. Maybe he just took from him the most while Sora did from papa?

"Papa, can I grow my hair like you?"

"Grow your hair? Well, yeah you can but... are you sure? It's a hassle to keep it clean and it hurts to brush it sometimes." It also costs a lot more money to buy things like shampoo and conditioner. "It's way easier to take care of short hair."

"But Papa's hair is so pretty. It even sparkles on it's own!" When the sun would shine on it, Seikatsu would always look at it in wonder. Even when he was a little baby, he loved chewing on Kuroko's hair more than anything. "Compared to Papa's hair... mine isn't pretty."

"But your hair is pretty! I love the red of your hair. What's wrong with that?" Kuroko frowned. "Did someone tell you your hair wasn't pretty?"

Papa loves his hair? But why? He has the prettiest hair of all! All of Papa is pretty! "N-No." Seikatsu slowed down his strokes. "Nobody said that... I just really like Papa's hair."

"Well.. I do like your hair, so I'd be sad if you tried to change it. But I can't stop you from doing it okay?" Kuroko assured, reaching back to pat Seikatsu's head.

"R-Really? Papa likes my hair? A lot? A lot, a lot, a lot?" Seikatsu looked up at the bluenette.

"Yes of course I do." Kuroko smiled. "Your hair is pretty okay? And that's because it's your own. It doesn't have to be long or blue to be pretty. Red and short is just fine."

Seikatsu smiled, suddenly moving to embrace his Papa, startling the other. "I love you Papa."

Kuroko soft hugged the other back, brushing his hair again. "I love you too Seikatsu. Now, would you like me to read you a story before bed?"

"Yes! Please." The child quickly covered himself with a blanket, laying down in his bed while waiting for Kuroko to get the book to read. "Can you read the one about Mr Piggy?"

"Alright." Kuroko retrieved the book and returned to the bed. He made sure Seikatsu was comfortable as he opened the book. "Once upon a time.."

And so Kuroko read the story to Seikatsu who listened to every word. By the end of it, he was ready to sleep. Kuroko put the book away, kissed the others forehead, and said goodnight as he quietly left the room. As Kuroko retired for the night, Sora's door opened to reveal Sora himself. He was worried about his brother and wanted to be close, even if they didn't talk at all.

He quietly went to his brother's room and went inside, closing the door behind him. "Seikatsu."

Seikatsu turned around in his bed when he heard the door open. He was surprised to see his brother standing by the door, "Sora, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted.. to make sure you were okay." Sora murmured. "And I didn't want Seikatsu to sleep alone.."

Before Sora closed the door, Nigou quickly managed to pass through before they closed. "Then let's sleep together." Seikatsu moved to the side and pulled up his blanket for Sora to come in. Nigou ran to the bed as well but since the puppy was small, he couldn't jump up.

Sora nodded and went over to the bed. He picked up Nigou before laying down with Seikatsu, Nigou in between them. "Thanks.."

"I like sleeping together anyway." Seikatsu smiled as he took Sora's hand, "I'll protect you Sora."

"I'll try to protect you too." Sora promised, squeezing Seikatsu's hand. He was the older brother after all. He should be protecting Seikatsu instead.

Seikatsu smiled while Nigou sleepily yawned between them. "Do you want to leave a nighty light on?"

"N-No, it's okay. I have Seikatsu and Nigou..." Sora murmured, feeling embarrassed when Seikatsu offered.

"Okay." Seikatsu tightly held Sora's hand as he leaned onto his pillow. "Good night Sora. Good night Nigou."

"Goodnight.." Sora said, petting Nigou with his free hand. He sighed and closed his eyes, going to sleep for the night.

The little redhead smiled in his sleep, glad that he could sleep with his brother and Nigou. Not only that, but he found out that Papa loves his hair! Father also cooked them a very yummy meal. The child's smile widened, happy that he's loved by his precious family.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yoo~ This chapter will continue in the next chapter so it's divided into 2 parts XD It's much longer than the previous EXTRAS so we really hope you'll like it :) Have a wonderful week and we'll see you next time :D

 **The Lucky Bell: Once again the thing is freaking glitching and I'm too tired to care. Remember this extra is split into two parts so look out for the next part next week.**

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	44. Extra 6

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the Akashi household. The birds chirped, the mailman came and newspapers were delivered. It was unusually quiet, mainly because the Akashi family is as loud and active as nobody could ever be. However, there was a reason for this unusual silence and that was because nobody was awake. They all slept in.

Kuroko rolled in his bed, his eyes slowly blinking to adjust to the morning light. He slowly stretched before looking to his side where his husband lay. Akashi was sleeping soundly as the bluenette decided to lean in and cuddle his husband more before they would all be off to work.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, quietly listening to his calm breathing and looking out the window from the bed. It was unusually busy outside... Kuroko thought, looking over at the clock and when he did, he realized they all slept in!

"Seijuuro, get up!" Kuroko said, sitting up while trying to fix his hair. He couldn't believe they slept in! Did he forget to set the alarm last night? This was bad; they definitely didn't have time to eat breakfast! They barely had enough time to get ready and drive the kids to school!

"Huh?" Akashi groaned, not willing to get out of the bed just yet. "What happened Tetsuya?"

"We slept in." Kuroko explained, standing up and heading over to their closets to get changed. "You need to get up and I have to get the children up and at least make their lunch... they won't be able to have breakfast!"

Akashi groaned one more time before sitting up, his bed hair standing on his head proudly, just like Kuroko's hair. He didn't know when it began, but somehow when they started living together, Akashi would get bed hair as well... Must be the curse of the Kuroko family.

"Do you need help?"

"Once you get dressed, can you make the boys their lunch? I'll get them dressed." Kuroko said, making sure to pick clothes that followed the teachers dress code before putting his usual apron on. "I need to get Seikatsu's uniform out the dryer too." Luckily he didn't forget to clean it last night since it was all muddy.

Akashi nodded, quickly standing up and joining Kuroko in the closet. He quickly picket up his suit and began changing while Kuroko left, going to wake up the kids.

Kuroko went to Sora's room first since it was the closest, but he was shocked to see him gone. "Sora?!" Usually he wouldn't panic but he literally woke up like a minute ago. He looked around the room quickly but Sora wasn't hiding. He wasn't in the bathroom either when Kuroko went to go get Seikatsu's uniform. So he went to Seikatsu's room and sighed in relief when he saw the two there. He went over, putting Seikatsu's uniform on the dresser before gently shaking the two boys. "Come on, it's time to get up. We have to hurry."

"Why..?" Sora asked tiredly.

"Papa slept in by accident so we can't have breakfast. We need to get dressed quick okay?" Kuroko said.

Seikatsu tiredly opened his eyes, "But I'm hungry." He moved closer to his brother, snuggling together. Looks like Akashi wasn't the only one who didn't want to get up.

"Maybe I can get you something on the way to school, but we have to get up." Kuroko insisted. "Please Seikatsu? We'll be late." And a teacher being late in unacceptable.

"Okay Papa." The small child sat up, along with his brother who had bed hair... the curse of the Kuroko family strikes again! Seikatsu smiled as Nigou happily barked and jumped off the bed.

"Come on, let's get you dressed. Sora, can you go get your uniform?" Kuroko asked. Sora nodded and went to his room to get his uniform as Kuroko helped Seikatsu out of bed.

Feeling the panic and stress, Seikatsu hurried to get his uniform on, not wanting to slow down his Papa. He noticed that the uniform was clean, he sniffed it and it smelled good too. But then he remembered... They're going to school again... "Papa, do we have to go to school?"

"It's only the second day of school, of course we do." Or at least he had to. But he didn't want Seikatsu to miss either. "Is there a reason why you don't want to go?"

"Not really..." Seikatsu looked away when Sora came back with his uniform.

"I got it!" Sora said and Kuroko nodded. He helped Sora put on his uniform since Seikatsu did well on his own. "Hopefully your father is done making your lunches. At least you'll be able to have lunches. Maybe you two can have some toast on the way to school? If you promise not to make a mess in the car."

"We won't!" The two quickly said, making it obvious that they were hungry. When they were done with their uniforms, they took their bags and headed down the stairs were Akashi was, done and ready with the lunches. "Good morning." Akashi greeted his sons as he gave them both their lunch boxes.

"Morning father!" Sora said, hugging his father's legs. "Papa said we can at least have toast. Right?"

Akashi smiled, picking his son up into his arms. "Of course." He reached out for one toast he tasted and gave it to Sora. "Be careful, it's still hot." Akashi warned as he gave Seikatsu his as well. "Thank you father." The children ate the toasts but they soon heard Kuroko, who was hurrying over to the doors.

"You can eat in the car if you want." Kuroko would rather have to vacuum the car than be late on the second day of school. "Let's go. Do we have everything?"

"I think we do." Akashi put Sora down and began cleaning the kitchen. He didn't want to leave it in a complete mess. Once he was done, he checked if the children had everything, while Kuroko went outside to start up the car. Once they took their bags and coats, the children ran out as Akashi locked up the house.

Akashi helped the children get their seat belts on but that's as far as he will go. He couldn't come with them today because of an important meeting. "Listen to Papa okay? And be good." Akashi kissed both of his sons on the forehead before picking up Nigou from the car to take him to the office with him again.

"Remember, take it easy." Kuroko told Akashi softly. "I'll make dinner tonight Okay? I promise." He smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to it then." Akashi went up to kiss his wife, "Be careful."

"Okay. Love you." Kuroko said, pecking Akashi's lips too.

"If you need anything, call me or Mibuchi." Whenever Kuroko needed anything, Mibuchi was there to deliver. He is Akashi's secretary and is a very dependable man. Although it somehow annoys Kuroko that he keeps calling Seijuro 'Sei-chan'.

Akashi closed the car doors and touched the window before walking over to his car with Nigou. The kids at the back watched as their father left, "Why isn't father coming?"

"He has a very important meeting he can't miss." Kuroko answered as he began driving. Even if he was in a rush, he didn't risk driving fast. "Don't worry, we will see him after school."

As they drove, Seikatsu was getting more and more nervous. What if Yukio touches Sora again? He can already imagine the other leaning onto him and hugging him as if it was nothing. Even though they were innocent acts, Seikatsu didn't see them as innocent. Once Sora gets used to hugging, there's no telling what Yukio might do next.

Would it seem less suspicious if only one of them didn't go to school? Seikatsu has a plan... The redhead child reached over to Sora and touched his forehead. "Papa! Sora is sick! He has a fever! He should stay home."

"A fever?" Kuroko questioned as Sora gave Seikatsu an odd look.

"But I'm not-" Sora couldn't continue since Seikatsu covered his mouth.

"Papa he's really warm!" Seikatsu looked over at Kuroko. He felt guilty for lying but if it gets Sora away from Yukio, then its worth it. He turned over to Sora and gave him a pleading look. He nodded his head, trying to tell the other to play along, even though Sora had no idea why he should.

Kuroko sighed and decided to pull over so he could check Sora. Once he parked, he looked back. "Sora, how do you feel?"

"I.. don't feel well. My stomach hurts…" Sora murmured hesitantly. If Kuroko had to guess, maybe the other was just hungry? But he touched his forehead anyway. "You don't feel warm…"

Seikatsu panicked, "T-That's because your hands are really warm Papa. That's why he's not warm to you." The child tried, anxiously waiting for Kuroko's verdict.

"...Maybe you can get the nurse to get you something." Kuroko didn't think Sora was really sick or had a fever. Why would Seikatsu lie about that? "You don't want to miss only your second day of school right?"

"N-No." Seikatsu lowered his head, knowing he had failed. "I'm worried about Sora. Shouldn't he stay home if his tummy hurts?"

"He might just be hungry." Kuroko suggested. He would feel really bad if Sora really was sick, but if he was, why didn't Sora say so himself? "If his stomach Still hurts by lunch, I promise I'll take him home."

"Okay." Seikatsu kept his head low, disappointed that Sora couldn't stay home. Now he'll have to try his hardest to defend him against Yukio. Hopefully Yukio was just playing and didn't mean it? Seikatsu hoped he would leave them alone...

Since nothing was wrong, Kuroko started up the car again and resumed driving. He was confused but yet worried. If Sora really is sick then he would hate himself for not bringing him home. He must be hungry... yeah, that was probably it.

Kuroko parked the car in his usual parking spot before he got out and helped the kids with their seat belts. Once everyone was out and ready, they all went into the school, much to Seikatsu's misery.

"Good morning Kuroko-sensei." Rin-sensei greeted when Kuroko and his children reached their classroom.

"Good morning. Sorry we weren't early like before." Kuroko apologized as he let Sora and Seikatsu walk inside to put their bags up.

Sora watched his papa talk before looking around. He saw Yukio and refrained from frowning. Father said that if he told him he didn't want to marry him, Yukio might hurt him... He didn't want to be hurt.

Unluckily for Sora, Yukio saw him and the second he did, he took off running to the little bluenette. "Sora!" Yukio smiled as he ran, hugging the other tightly when he reached him. "I missed you." While Yukio was hugging Sora, Seikatsu frowned. It took everything in him not to separate the two.

"I-I.. see?" Sora didn't hug back; instead he just stood there awkwardly. "Can I go sit down now..?"

Yukio moved away so that he could face the other, "Can I sit with you?"

"No." Seikatsu answered but Yukio ignored him, looking at Sora.

"Um... Maybe not.. don't you want to make other friends?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"The only friend I need is Sora." There was no hesitation in Yukio's voice, but noticing Sora's expression, Yukio raised a brow, "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" He asked worriedly, "I don't want sorry to be mad."

"N-No but.. I want to make new friends too and.." Sora hoped Yukio didn't get angry. He didn't want to be hurt.

"Is it because I proposed to you?" Yukio noticed Sora flinch, "I'm really sorry. You're so pretty I couldn't help it. Just like a beautiful star." Yukio fidgeted with his shirt, "I'm sorry I scared you b-but if Sora won't marry me then will you be my best friend? I really like you and I would never hurt you."

He would never hurt him? Then he supposed being friends was okay. Not best friends but... friends. "Okay... friends.."

Yukio frowned but hid it. He'll be Sora's best friend and that's that! Sora just needs a bit more time to understand that. "As long as I'm with Sora!" Yukio hugged the other again which in return made Seikatsu frown. "There's a free table there Sora. Let's go." He took his brother's hand and went over to that table, although Yukio followed and sat next to the bluenette. So persistent!

"Good morning class. Today sensei will read to you so listen carefully okay? Do you all know who the red riding hood is?" Rin-sensei asked the class.

"Yes!" Most of the students said, one of them including Sora. He liked the story since it had a wolf in it. He knew the book had pictures but when he imagined a wolf, he just imagined a giant Nigou.

Rin-Sensei chuckled, "Okay then let's begin. In a forest far, far away there lived an old grandma who..." As Rin-sensei began reading, everyone listened in carefully. She read about the riding hood and how she visited her grandma in a forest, but then when the wolf appeared, some of the children were frightened. Yukio couldn't help it but reach out for Sora's hand, taking it into his and holding it tightly. Seikatsu noticed and did the same, taking Sora's other hand in his.

Sora looked between the two but decided to ignore it for now. He just listened to the story, excited now that the wolf appeared.

Rin-sensei read on to the part where the wolf ate little red hood, which got everyone on edge, but then when the hunter came to save them, everyone was relieved that they were safe. When the story ended, the children would ask what happened with the wolf but Rin-sensei would tell them that he ran back into the woods and that he would never come back, which made the kids happy.

"Did everyone like the story?" The kids said... "Yes!" which made Rin-sensei smile. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was time for a little nap, "Alright class, let's take a small nap." Rin-sensei pointed to the pillows at the back, which the children went to and lay down to sleep. However, before he would Seikatsu heard nature call.

"Rin-sensei, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Be careful." And so with permission, Seikatsu went out and to the toilet. Meanwhile, Sora was looking for a pillow before Yukio approached him. "I found a nice big pillow. Do you want to share?"

"Share?" Sora wasn't sure about sleeping with anyone else besides Seikatsu. It just didn't feel right. "I.. don't know..l…"

"But look, it's nice and soft. Touch it." Yukio stepped closer so that Sora could touch the pillow. Meanwhile, unknown to Sora, a couple of more boys asked Rin-sensei to go to the toilet.

Sora felt the pillow, tilting his head. It was soft... "Um.. I guess it's okay to share…"

Yukio happily smiled, "Then let's lay down." Yukio placed the pillow down as he and Sora sat down, however, they were surprised when a little girl approached Sora. "H-Hello. My name is Lucy. Ummm.. n-nice to meet you." The little girl fidgeted with her skirt, obviously shy.

"Oh.. h-hi." Sora said, looking up at the girl, Lucy. "Is there.. something you need?"

"U-Ummm... I was wondering if we could be friends?" Lucy blushed, her head low. It looks like Sora was beginning to be really popular in his class.

"Sure.. . I don't mind." Sora answered. "That's okay, I won't mind being friends."

"T-Thank you." The girl smiled, finally looking up. " Umm... Do you want to play after the nap?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Finally he made another friend! Seikatsu would be so happy! Actually... where is Seikatsu? Sora got up, going over to Rin-Sensei. "Sensei... where's my brother?"

"Huh? He didn't come back yet?" Rin-sensei looked around, "That's strange. I'll go check on him."

Sora nodded and returned to his pillow to wait for Seikatsu. He didn't want to nap without Seikatsu.

Sora was waiting, watching when Rin-sensei went out of the room. He waited but it took a while before his brother finally showed up with Rin-sensei beside him. Although it was strange when Rin-sensei took Seikatsu to her desk and gave him a bandage on the knee. What for?

Sora watched as Seikatsu slightly limped towards him. The redhead child narrowed his eyes when he noticed Yukio sharing the same pillow Sora did. He took another pillow and went over to sit next to his brother. "I'm back."

"Seikatsu? What happened...? Are you okay?" Sora worriedly asked as he looked at the others knee before back up at his face. "What happened?"

"Umm... I fell down." Seikatsu sat down and placed his pillow down before lying down.

"But.." Sora was really worried. Was his brother really okay? What if he just did more than scratch it? What if he broke something? "Seikatsu... can we lay together?"

The redhead child eagerly nodded, moving his pillow closer to his brother so that they could share. Now since Sora was sharing a pillow with his brother, Yukio was left alone, sleeping on the huge pillow. Seikatsu moved closer to his brother, hugging him protectively, "I'm tired."

"Then sleep silly." Sora smiled, snuggling into his brother. "It's nap time after all."

Seikatsu chuckled, tightening his embrace. It wasn't long before the two brothers fell asleep.

The school day went by and Sora didn't need to be taken home since he wasn't feeling sick anymore (not that he was before anyway). So at the end of the day, Kuroko came to collect his children just like yesterday. At first he didn't notice Seikatsu's bandage but as soon as he did, he noticed more than just a bruised knee. If he looked closer, he could see a few more bruises hidden under his shirt... "How was school today?" Kuroko asked as he kneeled down to hug his boys again.

"It was okay." Seikatsu said before hugging his papa. He hugged Kuroko tightly, not letting go.

Kuroko softly brushed Seikatsu's hair. "Did something happen today Seikatsu?" He asked the other quietly.

Seikatsu didn't want to but he remembered when a group of boys surrounded him and... "No. Nothing papa."

"Okay.." Kuroko sighed and pulled away. "Gather your things then we can go. I promised your father I'd cook tonight." And he wanted to make something special. Akashi's favorite meal, which the kids also enjoyed; Tofu soup.

And so the parent and the two children left earlier to prepare dinner and rest. It wasn't long before Akashi arrived with Nigou and the family had a happy little dinner. Although both Akashi and Kuroko couldn't help but notice Seikatsu fidget, often touching his hurt knee under the table. On Kuroko's demand, he took Seikatsu to the bathroom and fixed his bandage up for him.

Days went on and Sora noticed that Seikatsu was really withdrawn in school. While Sora would play with others, Seikatsu would prefer to sit at a table alone. He wanted to tell Papa and Father but when he saw his brother smile during lessons, he thought everything was okay. Seikatsu was very eager to study and learn more. He became the number one in the class, and the other would usually call him 'smarty pants', because he was so clever... but it didn't help fix his withdrawal from the rest.

Two weeks passed since the children began going to school but as days passed, Kuroko couldn't help but notice the strange change in Seikatsu's behavior. Instead of his cheerful self, the child would be down most of the time. Not to mention some scars and bruises that Kuroko would see on his body. Kuroko was worried and decided that it was the time to do something. Even if Seikatsu didn't tell him anything, he'll have to find out by himself.

Although Kuroko still wanted to give the child a chance to tell them. He and Seijuro discussed it and decided to ask Seikatsu about his days at school during their dinner.

Tonight's menu was a homemade burger that Akashi made and placed on the table for his family to eat. However, as the children began eating, Kuroko and Akashi turned to each other, silently telling each other that its time to talk.

Kuroko went first, looking over at Seikatsu who was enjoying his meal. "Seikatsu... How has school been?" He decided to ask just like any other time. He didn't want to come off hard but if Seikatsu didn't say anything different, he'd have to step up and convince Seikatsu to tell him.

The child looked up, noticing that both of his parents were looking at him, "It's good papa. Sora made lots of new friends."

"But what about you? You say how Sora's day is going but.. not how your own is." Kuroko said. "Can't you tell us if anything is wrong? You get new bruises everyday and I know you're not clumsy..." At least not most of the time.

"Ummm..." How can he evade this time? He really didn't want to worry Papa but if he tells then Sora might be bullied as well. "I-I fall down a lot... but classes are fun. I like solving math and other problems. I also love reading time and... learning about other things."

"That's good but... are you telling the truth?" Kuroko kind of hoped he wasn't because if he was, that would mean he didn't show trust in his own child. He didn't want to seem like he didn't trust his kids. "Seikatsu, we want to help. You can tell us anything."

"But I'm okay Papa." The child told his parents but it wasn't convincing. "Is someone picking on you?" Akashi asked but Seikatsu fidgeted in his seat. "You can ask Sora if you don't believe me." He looked over at his brother, "Everything is okay right Sora?"

"I-I.." Sora felt a bit nervous, suddenly being put on the spot like that. "I don't.. know.. Seikatsu has been acting strange since school started.."

The parents began to worry much more. If even Sora noticed it then there must be something. Akashi narrowed his eyes, "We've all noticed it Seikatsu. Ever since you began attending school, you've changed. You became much more withdrawn."

"I-I didn't! I'm the same!"

"Seikatsu, it's okay. I keep telling you, we just want to help." Kuroko repeated. "Please, won't you tell us what's wrong?"

The child had his head low, tightly grasping the end of his shirt. Why couldn't his parents leave him alone? Who cares if he get's hurt? He's just a smarty-pants who is too clever for his own good. Small tears began falling down Seikatsu's cheeks, "Papa and Father don't understand!" He slightly raised his voice before getting off his chair and running up the stairs into his room.

All of them were startled by the outburst. Seikatsu never really yelled at them like that before. "Seijuuro.. what do we do now?" They should give Seikatsu space right? Or should they go comfort him?

"Seikatsu.." Sora felt worried for his brother. He decided to just leave the table and go up after his brother to see if he was really okay.

Seikatsu closed the door behind him with a thud before running over to his bed. He moved the blankets and then lay down under them, covering his entire body with blankets as he sobbed. Why couldn't anyone understand? He just wanted to protect his brother. Nothing else matters.

Sora walked up to Seikatsu's door, hesitating as he started at the wood. Would Seikatsu get mad at him too? "Seikatsu..?" He softly knocked on the door.

But there was no reply.

"Seikatsu, please let me in." Sora said, pressing his hands against the door. "Please?"

There was no answer again but when Sora put his hands on the door and pushed them, he noticed that they were unlocked.

Sora slowly walked inside and could clearly hear Seikatsu's cries. He was hurting wasn't he? He reluctantly walked closer and stood by the bed. "Seikatsu... it's okay.. there's no need to cry."

The little redhead sobbed, "B-But Papa and Father don't understand... I'm... okay."

"But.. you're crying and.. you've never gotten angry like that before." Sora pointed out as he got on the bed. "Seikatsu... Is something really going on?"

Seikatsu sobbed, he didn't want to tell Sora. "I don't like the school lunches." He told the other, but it was true. He really hates them.

"Well... sometimes papa makes lunches for us doesn't he? So maybe we can ask to have them everyday instead of every few days?" Sora suggested.

Seikatsu's sobbing slowly stopped, "Sniff... Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure he won't mind." Sora said. "Now is that all that's wrong with you? You can tell me anything Seikatsu." He was the big brother after all.

"That's all." Seikatsu moved the blanket so that he could peek out to look at Sora. "Can we cuddle?"

"Yes.." Sora murmured, moving closer to Seikatsu so he could hug his brother. "It'll be okay Seikatsu."

The little redhead moved close to his brother as they were both now hidden under the blanket, as if protected from everything. Suddenly they heard the door open but they didn't move from the bed or from under the blankets.

The parents of the two children walked over to the bed, knowing they were there. No words were needed as they both leaned down to hug their kids through the blanket. Sora peeked out from under the blanket but still no one said anything.

Kuroko and Akashi both got up on the bed. Akashi smiled, placing his hand on Sora's revealed head as Kuroko who lay on the other side hugged Seikatsu. Slowly they all fell asleep, warm in each other's embraces.

The morning was not fun. Falling asleep on a kid bed was not a good thing for an adults back and neck. Well, at least they didn't sleep in. Kuroko opened his eyes and looked at his family, mostly Seikatsu. Today he would have to take action. He wouldn't stand seeing his son hurt any longer.

"Seijuuro, time to get up." He gently shook his husband then the kids. "Get up, everyone."

Akashi opened his eyes but as soon as he did, he flinched, feeling pain in his back. They really were getting old. The kids woke up as well, stretching before opening their eyes. When Seikatsu opened his, the first thing he saw was his papa. "Good mor-" But then he remembered yesterday's events which made him look down in guilt.

"Good morning Seikatsu. It's okay." Kuroko said, softly kissing the others forehead. "You don't have to tell us anything that'll make you uncomfortable."

Seikatsu looked back up at his papa, moving to hug him tightly. Akashi noticed and raised his hand to ruffle Seikatsu's hair. "Now then, what would everyone like for breakfast? Today is a special treat so choose anything you want."

"Uncle Kagami's French toast!" Sora immediately said.

"We need uncle Kagami to be here for that." Kuroko said with a smile. Sora pouted. "Okay..."

"Then how about Uncle Kagami's French toast papa version?" Akashi teasingly said, looking at his wife. Kuroko mastered cooking it, plus if the children agree then Kuroko would be the one cooking this time.

"Yes!" Seikatsu immediately said.

Kuroko sighed, glancing over at Akashi. He gave a look that said "you're definitely helping" before looking back at the kids. "Okay, French toast it is then. Get dressed then come downstairs for breakfast okay?"

"Okay!" Both of them quickly stood up and got off the bed while their parents took their time, mainly due to their backs which were killing them. "Do you think we still have it in us to play basketball?" Akashi teased.

"I'm not giving up basketball until I'm at least 35." Kuroko said, determined not to give up on his favorite hobby. "Maybe we should find ways to stay healthier... we shouldn't be feeling this old in our 20's."

"Maybe you've just been drinking too much of that cursed Vanilla Milkshake." Akashi teased as they left Seikatsu's room and went down the stairs. "I've told you it'll catch up to you sooner or later." When Kuroko was about to protest, Akashi quickly placed his finger on the other's lips, "And no. I know that I feel pain despite not drinking it but that's only because of my business man lifestyle."

"It's not the milkshake. And I don't care if it is. It's my only favorite thing to drink." Kuroko pouted. "Maybe it's because we don't "unwind" as much as we did when we were teens."

"Hooo~ If you want then I can 'unwind' you right this instant Tetsuya~" Akashi leaned in closer to his wife. "You're lucky the children have to go to school, otherwise you would be mine~"

"Don't talk about that so loudly, they might hear!" Kuroko pouted. "Besides... I wouldn't want to leave the kids again just to have a night out... remember last time we did that?" When Kagami and Kise nearly burned the house down and "lost" the kids... Kuroko would not trust anyone with his children. Except maybe Midorima, but then again, he may be too strict…

Akashi sighed, "What about your parents? I wanted to suggest my father but that wouldn't be the best choice." Akashi can't imagine his father babysitting, but then again, it was a funny scene to imagine. Both grandparents from both sides of the family saw the children and they all completely fell in love with them. Akashi was sure Kuroko's mother wouldn't mind babysitting.

"I guess they wouldn't mind... Maybe I could call them later and ask." They definitely needed some time to unwind, but after everything with Seikatsu and school is fixed. "Now come on. They want French toast so let's make them some."

kashi followed Kuroko to the kitchen as Kuroko began cooking the toast. French toast became one of his specialities to make since Kagami taught him how to make it about five times. The children love it so Kuroko made it his goal to learn, which he did.

Akashi thought about yesterday's events, looking up at Kuroko, "He's obviously being bullied." That was for sure, "What will you do?"

"I'll talk to the kid he mentioned before. The one who he said didn't like him." Kuroko answered. "If that doesn't work... I'll ask their teacher if she's seen anything and if she can keep an eye out."

"Sounds like a good plan." Akashi went to the door to get the newspapers before going back in, "If you want, I could talk to the higher ups? The principal or the management." Although knowing his wife... "But I know you wouldn't prefer that. Although if it gets out of hand then we'll have to talk to them."

"I'd prefer not getting them involved. Not unless we can't do anything ourselves." Kuroko answered just as Akashi predicted. "After all, I don't think Seikatsu would enjoy being surrounded, being asked questions and getting all the attention…"

"You're right as always love." Akashi went over to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. "But please do remember that if anything serious happens, I'll have to intervene as well." He leaned down onto the bluenette to look at the toasts. "They look delicious, just like you~"

"Seriously, not out loud." Kuroko sighed before lightly nudging Akashi with his elbow. "You aren't helping with the cooking." He pouted.

Akashi moved away ad back to his coffee, "Well it's not called 'Papa version' for nothing~" Akashi teased, taking his coffee and going over to the table. "What if the a third world war begins and we don't know since I didn't read the newspapers? I'm doing us all a favour~"

"I'm sure we'd know if the third war begins." Kuroko sighed. "You're overdramatic sometimes you know?"

"It only serves to prove my point love. If I wasn't, then it wouldn't be as effective." Akashi sipped on his coffee as they both heard small running footsteps running down the stairs. "Food!" The children quickly ran to the kitchen, taking their seats. They both giggled, picking their forks and knifes up before they began hitting it against the table, "Food! Food! Food!"

"Hey, you won't get any food if you keep hitting the table!" Kuroko ordered but everyone knew he wasn't really mad. They did stop hitting the table... but they were still chanting. Kuroko sighed and just focused on finishing the French toast. "I don't know if you guys deserve breakfast now~" He said while plating the food.

"What!? But Papa we're hungry!" Both Seikatsu and Sora stopped, holding their tummies that were screaming 'hungry'. Nigou who was under the table whined as well. The little puppy stood up and ran over to Kuroko, licking the exposed part of his leg as if to tell him to give his friends the food.

Kuroko smiled down at Nigou. The pup was real cute when he did that. "Okay okay." He brought the food over and placed down everyone's plates. "Now, what do you say before you eat?"

"Itadakimasu!" Both of the children took their forks and knives as they began to eat the food. Meanwhile Akashi gave Kuroko a teasing look, knowing that's his line.

Kuroko gave him another look as he sat down to eat. "Don't say anything and just eat." He told Akashi.

The redhead couldn't help but smirk before drinking his coffee. His wife was so adorable. Although... Akashi glanced over at Seikatsu and noticed that under his sleeve, the child had a bruise. They'll have to solve this today or he might just intervene as well.

They didn't spend too much time with breakfast since they still had school after all. But Kuroko wanted to get there a little earlier than usual so he could hopefully meet this Yukio both his sons speak about. Akashi left early with Nigou again and Kuroko drove the kids to school like normal. However when they got to the classroom, both Sora and Seikatsu were confused when Kuroko didn't leave.

"It's okay, I'm just going to talk to someone okay?" He assured them. "Sora, Seikatsu, is Yukio here?" He asked.

Seikatsu stiffened, "W-Why Papa?"

"I just want to meet him. Is that okay?" Kuroko asked. "It's only, you don't have to come with."

Seikatsu shook his head, "No. Please don't talk to him Papa." Seikatsu gave his papa a pleading look, but as he did, Rin-sensei came. "Good morning Kuroko-sensei. Hello Seikatsu and Sora." She smiled, ruffling Seikatsu's and Sora's hair, "Did something happen?"

"No no, I was just curious to meet their friends they've been talking about. His name was Yukio?" Kuroko said. Maybe Rin-sensei could take him to Yukio?

"Oh! Yukio-kun! Of course, I'll call him right away Kuroko-sensei." Rin-sensei took Seikatsu and Sora into the classroom, although Seikatsu gave Kuroko one last pleading look before Rin-sensei led him inside. Kuroko watched as his co-worker walked up to one boy with brown hair, and pointed at Kuroko. The child nodded before walking over to the bluenette. "Hello Kuroko-sensei, Rin-sensei said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I just wanted to get to know you." Kuroko said, kneeling down to Yukio's height. "So, what's your relationship with Sora? You said you were his best friend?"

Yukio thought... "Kuroko-sensei is Sora's daddy right?" He hummed, "You look a lot like Sora! Although Sora is prettier than Kuroko-sensei." Yukio smiled, "I'm his bestest friend in the whole world! Although one day we'll marry so we're more than friends! Kuroko-sensei will let me marry Sora right?"

"That's for Sora to decide. I can't decide who he does and doesn't marry." Kuroko hesitantly smiled. "Now.. what about Seikatsu? You're friends with Seikatsu right?"

"Ummm... yes..." but even though Yukio said 'yes', the tone said otherwise. "Can I ask you something Kuroko-sensei?" The child looked up at Kuroko with no hesitation, "If Sora and Seikatsu are brothers then how come they don't look like each other? They're completely different! So that means they're not brothers?"

"Looks don't have anything to do with it." Kuroko said immediately. "Different hair color doesn't mean they aren't brothers. Sora just looks more like me and Seikatsu looks more like his father. Besides, it shouldn't matter if they're brothers or not... you should be kind because you never know what they could be going through, what any one could be going through."

"Sora said he won't marry me... but I want to marry him! If I want to marry him then he'll marry me!" Yukio bragged like a little spoiled child, "And if Seikatsu doesn't like that then I'll beat him up! They're not brothers anyway! Kuroko-sensei is lying!"

"Beat him up?" Kuroko asked with shock. "Have you been hurting Seikatsu?"

"A little bit... but he deserves it! He's bothering me whenever I'm with Sora and he even acts like he's his brother!" Yukio smiled, "I had to put him in his place!"

Kuroko just watched Yukio with surprise. So Yukio has been hurting Seikatsu because he was just protecting his brother... "I see... why don't we tell Rin-sensei about this?"

"No." Yukio immediately said, "We won't tell her, she doesn't need to know. Kuroko-sensei knows so that's enough. You're Sora's daddy so it's okay if you know that I'll marry him." Yukio's spoiled brat attitude was begging to show again.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yukio... I won't let you marry Sora if you're mean to his brother. If Sora found out how to act towards his brother, you won't even be able to be friends."

"Kuroko-sensei is lying again. I don't believe you. Sora won't get mad because Seikatsu isn't his brother." Yukio folded his arms.

"Why don't you go ask him then?" Kuroko asked.

"Because he said he is, even though I know that's not true." Yukio stood his ground.

"Well one thing for sure is that Sora isn't going to marry someone rude. He's definitely not going to marry anyone who harms Seikatsu either. Whether they're brothers or not, Seikatsu will be a better best friend because he takes care of Sora, not hurt anyone else he's friends with." Kuroko said.

"Blah~ Blah~ I'm not listening~" Yukio placed his hands on his ears, "Can I go back to class now?"

Kuroko sighed and stood up. "Fine." But he was definitely going to have a word with Rin-sensei. "But I'm going to tell you one more time. Be kind to my boys. Sora really won't marry just anyone, especially someone who hurts his brother."

"Blehh~" Yukio stuck out his tongue, "I don't like Kuroko-sensei anymore!" He said before running off into the classroom. Kuroko watched the little boy run to Sora, hugging him from the back, but he also noticed Seikatsu's expression, clear that he didn't like that. Soon enough the little redhead separated them, turning into a tug war with Sora in between.

Kuroko watched for a few more seconds before going to Rin-sensei who was getting her plans ready for the day. Kuroko would have to go to his own class soon, but he could at least ask Rin-sensei something. "...I know it sounds strange but... for today, can you please watch over my boys today? Make sure they're okay?"

"Of course Kuroko-sensei! That goes without saying." Rin-sensei turned to the bluenette, "I know it's not a good timing but I wanted to talk to you about Seikatsu. Would you prefer to talk after the class or…"

"I'd like to speak now, but I have my own class to teach really soon." Kuroko sighed. "I'm sorry. Is it very important or is it something that can wait?"

"I understand, we can talk after classes then. I'm sorry for holding you up Kuroko-sensei." Rin-sensei bowed.

"It's okay. Please tell me once class is over." Kuroko said and returned to his own classroom.

Time was ticking by and even though he had his own class to attend to, Kuroko couldn't shake off Yukio from his mind. The child was spoiled and ignorant. Kuroko guessed that his parents probably spoil him to much, buying him whatever he wants and whatever he asks for. It's come to the point that the poor child probably thinks he can get anything, even a person. Sadly, the real world doesn't work like that at all.

Kuroko was so deep in thought that he didn't hear a knock on the door, "Kuroko-sensei! It's Mr pretty again!" One of the children said as Kuroko looked over at the door to see Mibuchi.

"Yahoo little ones~ I hope you're not giving Kuroko-sensei too much trouble."

The children giggled as Mibuchi went over to Kuroko. "I'm sorry for coming unexpectedly but Sei-chan told me to check on you. Is everything okay?"

Kuroko sighed as he looked up at Mibuchi. Of course Akashi would be worried and send Mibuchi to check on him. "Please assure him I'm fine but.. tell him what he thought about Seikatsu was true..." Their child really was getting bullied, just for protecting his brother.

"Ara~ Ara~ So it's true? Seikatsu-chan is being bullied." Mibuchi leaned on the table, "Are you sure I should tell him that? We both know Sei-chan might go overboard." He sighed.

"I guess you're right.. I should tell him once I get it all sorted out." Kuroko said. "But thank you for stopping by. The kids enjoy it."

"Sei-chan ordered me to come so I had no choice." But even if he didn't, Mibuchi was more than happy to see Kuroko again, "Maybe you and the little ones could visit the office soon? We didn't see you in so long! Everyone wonders where you are and how you've been." Although Mibuchi didn't want to say but Akashi keeps them updated at all times, whether they want or not.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Sei-chan told me to get one more thing for you." Mibuchi picked up his bag and opened it, "Here. A vanilla milkshake. It'll do you good in stressful times at work."

"Oh.. thank you for bringing this. And tell Seijuuro thank you as well." Kuroko smiled. "Maybe you should drop by Sora and Seikatsu's class. They'd be happy to see you but... don't stay for too long or the teacher might get mad at you again."

"Don't worry Kuro-chan~ I'll be swift." Mibuchi picked up his bag. "I'll be going then." He turned to Kuroko's class, "Bye~ Bye~"

"Bye! Bye!" The children waved as Mibuchi left.

Kuroko shook his head when Mibuchi left. He did get annoyed when the other called Seijuuro "Sei-chan", but even he had to admit that Mibuchi was kind and reliable. He sipped at his milkshake before standing up to move on with the next lesson for the day.

Time went by and as soon as they knew it, it was already the end of school for the day, and as promised, Kuroko ventured over to the classroom next door to talk to Rin-sensei. "Kuroko-sensei, how were your classes?"

"They were fine. What about your classes? Did anything.. happen?" Kuroko asked worriedly, secretly hinting to Sora and Seikatsu.

Rin-sensei raised both of her hands up to her chest, "I was watching them and I noticed that when Seikatsu was picking up a book to read, a group of boys suddenly pushed him and then pretended they didn't do it. I told them off of course but they're still kids, some listen and some don't. I don't know what to do."

"Should we tell their parents? Maybe they can do something?" Kuroko could only do so much as a teacher after all.

"Maybe that's our only option?" Rin-sensei herself didn't know but if Kuroko thinks it's the right thing to do, then perhaps they should do it.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt.. especially not Sora or Seikatsu." Kuroko sighed. "But should we intervene too much? I tried talking to Yukio but.."

Rin-sensei shook her head, not knowing. Meanwhile, Sora and Seikatsu approached their Papa, "Papa can we go home?" Seikatsu asked, but as he did Sora noticed something on Seikatsu's back. He took off the little paper which had 'Loser!' written on it.

"Yeah, of course.." Kuroko said and looked at the paper Sora held. "What's that? A drawing?"

"U-Um.. yeah but.. it's not done yet. You can't see it!" Sora said, putting the paper in his pocket.

Seikatsu looked at Sora confusingly before Yukio approached them as well, "I'll see you tomorrow Sora." He hugged the little boy.

"Oh uh.. yeah." Sora mumbled, not hugging Yukio back like usual. "See you tomorrow."

Yukio smiled, running to the school gate where a car was waiting for him, "Bye!" He got into the car before it slowly drove off. "Can we go too Papa?"

"Yes, of course." Kuroko said. He took Sora and Seikatsu's hands. "Say goodbye to the teacher."

"Goodbye Rin-sensei." Sora said softly.

"Bye sensei." Both of the children bid their goodbyes before they walked off with their papa. Kuroko had to go to his classroom to pick a few things they left, but after that, they were clear to go. Although, once they arrived home, Kuroko was surprised to see that the lights were on. Is it a robber?

Kuroko reluctantly went up to the door, making sure the kids were behind him. He quietly opened the door, looking around. He was just relieved to see Akashi on the couch, reading a book. "Why are you home early?"

Akashi sat up, smiling when he saw his family finally arrive, "To see you of course~" Akashi teased as both of his sons ran up to him. It wasn't long before Nigou appeared, running down the stairs to Sora and Seikatsu.

"Father! You're home!" Sora said happily.

"Is that the only reason?" Kuroko asked, giving him an odd look.

"My Tetsuya~ What more of a reason do you want?" Akashi teasingly said as the children sat beside their father, "Did something happen father? Seikatsu curiously asked, while Akashi smirked.

"Your papa has been naughty." Akashi said, looking over at Kuroko.

"What? How?" Kuroko pouted.

"Yeah, how? Tell us!" Sora said, wanting to know what their papa did wrong.

Akashi placed his hand on Sora's head, "For one, he's not happy to see me, and second for thinking that I'm a thief~"

"I'm happy to see you, and I did not think you were a thief!" Kuroko pouted again. "You have no proof."

"I don't need proof. I have eyewitnesses~" Akashi looked down at his sons, "Did your Papa cautiously approach the house?"

Seikatsu nodded, "He told us to stay behind him." They didn't know why but now they know. Their Papa really was naughty!

Akashi's smirk widened, looking back at Kuroko, "I also have a third reason but that one is a secret~"

"Third reason?" Kuroko asked. "Can't you tell me? Your own husband."

"You know what it is love~ It's just our little ones that don't." Akashi placed one hand on Sora's head and the other on Seikatsu. "Can you tell us?" Seikatsu asked but Akashi shook his head, "That's a secret between Papa and I."

"No fun." Sora pouted but they didn't try to convince him any further. "Well, I'm glad you're home." Kuroko sighed. "Does this mean I should start dinner early?"

"You could if you want but I was hoping we could rest for a little bit." Hearing the word 'rest' the children immediately got up. They can't rest when it's time to play with Nigou! They ran up with the puppy, leaving their parents alone.

Kuroko moved towards the couch and sat down with a sigh. "Today has been.. really tiring. Thanks for getting your assistant to bring that milkshake over. It really helped."

Akashi pushed himself down so that he was laying down on the bed, using Kuroko's tights as a pillow. "No problem. Just call and it will be delivered~ You never do, so I always have to think of what you would need. Why not make my job a bit easier? After all these years you still refuse to be spoiled?"

"It's also because I'm busy with the kids until nap time. When they nap, I want to rest too." Kuroko said, brushing his fingers through Akashi's hair. He debated telling Akashi what he found out today but then again, he might go overboard.

"Is that so?" The redhead hummed, liking the touch to his hair. "So? Did anything happen? You talked to their friend... Yukio?"

"Yeah I did." Kuroko nodded. "Definitely a spoiled kid. He thinks he can say or do whatever he wants. Kind of like a certain somebody I know."

"How rude. I'm not spoiled but I like to spoil the ones I love~" Akashi closed his eyes, resting. "Your verdict?"

"You're defined spoiled." Kuroko said. "And.. I don't know what to do about Yukio. He won't listen to me so.. I guess we need to let the kids do this themselves."

"So he is bullied." But of course Akashi already guessed as much, "Do you think that's the right thing to do as parents? or is that an opinion from the teacher's perspective?"

"Teachers perspective? Or maybe both? Yes he's our child but as a teacher or even adult, we can only do so much to help them. There are things we can't do anymore as parents." Kuroko explained. "We have to let Sora and Seikatsu handle this."

"And that's where I disagree with you Tetsuya. We can't completely leave them up to themselves. They have yet to learn about the world and as their parents, we have to show them the right from the wrong. Tell that what's not accepted and what is. What types of people to avoid, how to stand, fight and walk on their own. We can't neglect them at such a young age."

"Well, we can tell both of them who to avoid and stuff and maybe they'll figure it out." Kuroko sighed. Kids are unpredictable beings.

Akashi raised his hand up to touch Kuroko's cheek, "Maybe if I 'unwind' you, it'll make you realise just how naughty you've been~" He began stroking the cheek with his thumb, "Leaving the children to themselves? Not on my watch~"

"Seijuuro.. I told you, not until all of this is dealt with." Kuroko pouted. He did want to unwind a bit, it's been so long since they did, but they couldn't do it now while they're kids were having trouble at school. Besides they couldn't do it when their kids are home anyway.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Tetsuya." Akashi moved his hand back down, "Maybe it's high time I talk to the principal."

"Seijuuro.. what can we say? If both Yukio and Seikatsu deny that Yukio is hurting Seikatsu, we can't do anything." Kuroko said.

"If we have that Yukio child expelled, then everything will end." Akashi thought out loud.

"That can affect his life though. What if it takes a bit for him to enroll into another school? He could be held back a year and I don't want to he responsible for that." Kuroko said. He refused to do anything that might risk a kids' education.

The redhead sighed. His wife is too kind for his own good, "But what if it continues on? You know this the best Tetsuya. After all, you've been picked on for most of your school life... By myself as well."

"I don't want it to happen to our kids... but I know what it's like. You don't want to tell anyone, not even your parents. You don't want to be a burden so you don't tell anyone. We can't help them if they don't tell us or anyone else." Kuroko said. "We can guide them though like you said, right?"

Akashi looked up at his wife, somewhat hesitant. Perhaps Kuroko is right... he's experienced so much so he should know the best, better than Akashi who was the bully. The redhead reached to twist one strand of Kuroko's hair around his finger, "Then I'll have to trust my sons to make everything right."

"I hope they don't do anything for years like I did. I won't stand for it." Kuroko promised. "I just hope they realize soon that they can lean on us, that we can help."

Years? "I can't have that. If it drags on onto their next year of school then I can't ignore it. At least let me do as much. If you don't want Yukio expelled then we can have our children attend another school, a much prestige one at that. That is only if the bullying continues."

"...Okay. If it carries on into their next year, you can handle everything. But only then." Kuroko promised.

"Then we have a deal." Akashi placed his hand on top of Kuroko's head, pushing him down to capture his lips into a loving kiss. When they broke, he smiled, "I think we should begin cooking."

"We? You actually want to help cook this time?" Kuroko teased, pecking his lovers lips.

"If it means being with you then yes." Akashi welcomed the gesture, "I want to ravish Tetsuya but I can't. I feel like a caged beast." Akashi teased, "You have to thank Sora and Seikatsu for holding me back~"

"Yeah yeah." Kuroko sighed. "Well, how about you call my parents and ask them then? To watch over them for a night?"

"Hooo~" Akashi sat up, "That's rare~ For you to agree so easily." Akashi said as he reached out into his pocket for the phone.

"Well I need to unwind sometimes too." Kuroko pouted. "Besides, I'm sure the kids will be happy to see their grandparents again."

"True and true." Akashi smirked, dialing the number and calling the said grandparents. Meanwhile, Kuroko decided to get a head start on dinner so he went into the kitchen. He hopes Sora and Seikatsu would be able to solve their troubles soon…

The next day came and hopefully it would be a different one. Kuroko dropped his kids off and went to his own class to teach. He'd have to trust into his kids and hope they can handle it themselves.

"Stay by me today, Seikatsu." Sora said when they went to their table. He wanted to step up and be the big brother for once.

"Okay." The redhead child nodded, although he was confused as to why. Sora doesn't know... does he? No! No! No! Sora doesn't know so he's safe, and that's the most important thing for Seikatsu.

As the two brothers sat down at a table, it wasn't long before Yukio approached them. "Good morning Sora." He greeted, sitting down next to the said bluenette.

"Morning.." Sora said softly, not looking at Yukio. He still didn't want to marry Yukio but he was too afraid to say no and take the chances of getting hurt.

"Ummmm..." Yukio hesitated, "Did your papa tell you anything?"

"No.. why?" Sora asked, finally looking at Yukio.

"No reason." This time Yukio looked away, but just as he did, Rin-sensei entered the class. "Good morning everyone. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes!" The class responded. Sora looked at Seikatsu. "What do you think we're going to do today?"

"Drawing. We draw every Wednesday so I bet we'll do it again." Seikatsu guessed and just as he did, Rin-sensei told them... "Today we'll be drawing. Take out your pens and pencils and I'll give you some paper. You'll be drawing your pets today so good luck!"

"We get to draw Nigou!" Sora said excitedly. "Let's do our best."

"Yes!" Seikatsu excitedly said as Rin-sensei gave out the papers and as soon as they received theirs, they began drawing. Seikatsu decided to draw Nigou while playing and Sora decided to draw him in his doghouse. They drew but while they did, Yukio had different plans.

The bruenette drew, scrambling on his paper before looking over at Sora. The bluenette was concentrated on his drawing so it was time to strike! Yukio sneakily leaned past Sora to secretly stick the paper on Seikatsu's back. It was another bully note with 'Loser!' written on it.

However before Seikatsu could remove it, Sora looked over to see Seikatsu's drawing. "I like it!" He said, now looking at Seikatsu. Then he was confused when he saw a paper on Seikatsu's back. Was he really that clumsy? He reached for the paper even if Seikatsu tried to stop him. "...Seikatsu, why is this.."

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it Sora." Seikatsu tried to take the paper out of Sora's hand but the other just wouldn't give it to him, swinging the paper up and out of his reach. Unluckily for Seikatsu, Sora was taller.

"Where did this come from Seikatsu? I know you wouldn't write this. Seikatsu is nice. He doesn't even like this word." Sora frowned. "Where Seikatsu?"

"N-Nowhere." Seikatsu tried to reach the paper again but he couldn't. However, Sora couldn't but hear the giggles behind him. "Seikatsu was planning to stick it onto someone! He's a meanie so he would do it!"

Sora turned to look at Yukio who was the person who said it. "It was not Seikatsu! Seikatsu is the kindest person I know, even kinder than papa!" It was a surprise for Sora to raise his voice since he was usually shy and quiet.

Kinder than Papa? He can't be kinder than Papa... Papa is the kindest of all! Seikatsu couldn't help but blush, covering his red cheeks. Meanwhile, Yukio was startled, surprised that Sora would raise his voice like that, "But he's a meanie! He picks on me all the time!"

"I know Seikatsu! He doesn't like mean people and wants to be kind like papa and caring like father!" Sora defended. "Why are you saying he's mean? Did you write this?"

"O-Of course not... W-Why would you think that?" Yukio hesitantly asked as Sora looked at the paper again. He noticed, with a but more inspection, that the handwriting is very similar to Yukio's.

"You did... You're not just a meanie, you're a liar!" Sora said. "You're a meanie and I don't like meanies!"

"N-No, I'm not! I would never bully Sora! Sora is my best friend! I would never hurt you!" Yukio held Sora's hand with both of his, "I promise I would never do that!"

"I don't care if you bully me. Seikatsu is my little brother and if you bully him, then you're bullying me!" Sora pulled his hands away. "I'll never marry Yukio. I don't even want to be his friend!"

"Sora..." Seikatsu watched and noticed a tear drop down Yukio's face, "P-Please... no... I want Sora to marry me... I want you to be my best friend..." Yukio sobbed which made Rin-sensei look their way. "What happened boys?" She asked in worry as she approached them, the whole class's attention drifting to them.

Seikatsu noticed and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, "I'm sorry... for not telling you but if I did then you would be bullied as well... now... you too…"

"Seikatsu.. I don't care. I can't have my little brother hurt because of me." Sora frowned before looking up at Rin-sensei. "Yukio was bullying Seikatsu, Rin-sensei.."

"Oh my!" Rin-sensei gasped. So her and Kuroko-sensei's theories were true! And for it to be Yukio of all the children... Seikatsu lowered his head while Yukio sobbed. "B-But it wasn't only me! It was them as well!" Yukio pointed to a group of boys who were his friends.

"Why did you tell on us!" One of the boys raised his voice.

"We won't be friends anymore!" Another added.

Yukio couldn't help but cry even more. Not only was he losing Sora but also his friends.

Seikatsu looked down at Yukio, looking at him before turning to Sora, "Maybe we should forgive him. Having no friends is really sad."

Sora looked between Seikatsu and Yukio before softly sighing. He walked towards Yukio, watching him cry. "Yukio... If you can change, I'll be your friend. But only if you stop being mean."

"Sob... R-Really? Sora will stay my friend? Will you marry me?" The group of boys couldn't help but deadpan. Again with the marriage!

"No. I won't marry anyone mean like Yukio. But I can be his friend if he's nice." Sora promised.

Yukio couldn't help but sob and sob. Sora won't marry him at all? How could this happen? Why won't Sora marry him? Yukio didn't want to be separated from the bluenette so... if being his friend can get him that much then... he'll have to accept. "As long as I'm with Sora..." Yukio managed to say in between his sobs. However, there was still the group of boys that helped him.

Sora nodded before looking at the group then Rin-sensei. "I'm sorry for disturbing class sensei.. but there was a small problem I couldn't ignore.."

"It's alright Sora-kun. I understand that it's very important." They finally made up! Rin-sensei couldn't ask for more. "Now let me get Yukio-kun some tissues before we continue drawing our pretty pictures." Rin-sensei went to do just that while the rest of the children watched and began whispering to each other. Lucy watched as well and smiled, "Sora-kun is a hero!"

"Yeah!" The rest agreed as well. "Seikatsu-kun as well!" Lucy smiled, leaning down the table. "Let's all be friends!"

Sora turned to Seikatsu and smiled softly. His brother would be safe. If he heard someone hurt his brother again, he wouldn't be too kind the second time. "Yes. Let's all be friends."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone! :D Thank you so much for your support and for 400+ follows on this story! You made our day and made us extremely happy that we finally surpassed the 300s XD Thank you again SOOOOO much! There will be one more EXTRA chapter until the end so plz look forward to that :D Thank you, thank you and we'll see you next week with the final EXTRA :D *hugs u all* XD

 **The Lucky Bell:** *BANGS HEAD ON DESK* TIRED OF THIS GLITCH WHY DOES IT EVEN EXIST :C Please enjoy the extra and please, ignore the bold! I'm really getting tired of this glitch

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	45. Extra 7

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

The skies were blue and the birds were chirping as the Akashi family drove down the highway in their car. Today was Sunday, which meant only one thing... no school or work today! Seeing as they had nothing else to do, the family decided to spend a family day out in a park near their house.

It was a perfect opportunity to let he children play out in the nature along with Nigou whom they also decided to take with them. "Papa are we there yet?" Seikatsu who was sitting in the back seat along with is brother and Nigou asked his papa who was in front, with Akashi driving.

"Almost." Kuroko looked back at their kids with a smile. They didn't go out together like this often so they were all pretty excited.

"I can't wait to play with Nigou! And on the playground!" Sora said as he patted Nigou.

"Me too! Let's play fetch!" Seikatsu happily suggested as Akashi smiled, "You have to be careful not to hurt yourselves. You remember what happened the last time we went out on a trip?"

"We'll be careful!" Sora pouted. "Trust us. We'll be good." He smiled which made the two fathers smile too.

"Okay. We'll trust you." Kuroko promised.

"Yay!" Both of the kids cheered while Nigou barked in happiness. They couldn't wait to finally go out and play! Maybe they should have invited Yukio and Lucy too? Ever since the incident was resolved, they've all become good friends. Even Seikatsu and Yukio who now enjoy playing Shogi together, something Akashi taught Seikatsu well, resulting in him taking all the victories and leaving Yukio to challenge him again and again.

Seikatsu smiled, looking over at his brother in content. What could go wrong?... But then just as the thought entered his mind, the wrong part came right away. Seikatsu pushed his legs together, looking up at his papa, "Papa... I-I need to use the bathroom."

"Bathroom...? Didn't I ask if you needed to go before we left?" Kuroko sighed. Kids... Well, it was fine so long as Seikatsu didn't go to the bathroom now. "We're close to the park and it has a bathroom, okay? As soon as we get there, I'll take you to the bathroom."

"B-But... it's urgent." Seikatsu pleaded.

"You'll have to hold it in. We told you to go before as your papa said. We're just around the corner from the park." Akashi turned around the corner and soon the park came into view.

"Look Seikatsu, we're practically there! Just another minute." His brother Sora encouraged, making Nigou yip as if he was agreeing.

The small redhead squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold it in as the car slowly entered the parking lot and came to a stop. Seikatsu quickly unbuttoned his seatbelt before opening the door, "Papa, can you help me?"

"Yes, yes. Hold on." Kuroko did the same and got out the car. He quickly went to Seikatsu's door, opening it and helping him down. "Seijuuro, you can take Sora and Nigou to the playground. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright." Akashi and Sora watched as Kuroko took Seikatsu to the bathroom, sighing. This isn't the first time it happened but it can't be helped. After unbuttoning himself, Akashi went out of the car to help Sora with his seatbelt, "You should teach your little brother to go before we leave the house." He patted Sora's forehead, "He's younger so he looks up to you. Be a good example."

"Okay... I'm sorry. I'll try harder." Sora held Nigou with a frown. "Will Father get the picnic basket?"

Akashi nodded, picking up Sora to get him out of the car. When he placed him down, he ruffled his teal blue hair, "I'm not saying you did anything wrong. On the contrary you're a very good big brother. I'm proud of you son." Akashi smiled, looking down at his child happily.

"I am? You are?" Sora asked with awe. His father was proud of him? He smiled happily. "Thank you father! I won't let you down. I promise!"

"I know you won't." Akashi picked up Sora again after getting the basket and locking the car, "Now then let's find a good spot." He smiled at his son as he made his way to the park, Nigou running alongside them as well.

Sora nodded, determined to help his father find a good spot. "There! In the shade!" He said, pointing to a tree with lots of shade.

"Good find son." Akashi praised with a smile, heading to the spot. Once they were there, Akashi placed Sora down and began taking out the blanket from the basket. While he did, Nigou couldn't help but jump on Sora happily, telling the other he wants to play, "Woff!"

"Nigou..!" Sora smiled and pat Nigou happily. "We gotta wait for Seikatsu!" He watched his father set up their little picnic.

"Sora!" The said child turned to see his brother running towards him, which made the other run towards him as well, Nigou doing the same. Akashi smiled, watching his two sons play as Kuroko approached, "All done?"

"Yes. Luckily we got there in time." Kuroko sighed in relief before looking at the blanket in the shade. "And who picked this spot?"

"Sora did."

"Did he now?" Kuroko asked, looking towards their sons playing with Nigou. "Need help setting up the picnic?"

"Of course. You know I'm helpless without you love~" Akashi teased, taking Kuroko's hand before pulling him down and right into his lap, "Comfortable? Let's set up like this."

"We can't set up a picnic like this." Kuroko pouted but didn't argue or move away. "Fine. Only because I love you~"

"I love you too." He pecked a kiss on the bluenette's neck from behind before leaning on the other, relaxing, "Now then, why don't you take the things out and let me stay like this for a bit."

"How mean." Kuroko huffed but complied anyway, getting their things out the basket. Not only did they have food in there (all wrapped and packed up of course), but Seikatsu and Sora brought their favorite stuffed animals. Kuroko only allowed them to take one so they didn't lose them.

"Waaa! Hurry Sora!"

"Hahaha!"

"Woff! Woff!"

Akashi and Kuroko listened to their children play peacefully while they were sitting down on the blanket, "You complete my life Tetsuya." Akashi said out of nowhere.

"Where is this coming from?" Kuroko asked, looking back at his husband. "You complete my life too, but where did this come from?"

The redhead smirked, tightening his hold on the other, "It's at times like these that I'm reminded just how much you meant to me love. Watching the children play with you on my lap, it's truly a blessing. I'm the happiest man there is."

"I guess we can tie since I'm also the happiest guy out there." Kuroko smiled, leaning on Akashi and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

When Kuroko leaned in, Akashi caught the other and right after the small peck on the cheek, Akashi captured the other into a much deeper kiss. Once they broke apart, the redhead pulled his husband towards himself again, "Don't forget about tonight love~"

"H-Hey now, don't start that now!" Kuroko pouted then sighed. "Save it for tonight... Not in front of the kids. And don't even say that they aren't looking like you usually do."

"They aren't. Don't be so stiff Tetsuya, you've said you wanted it as well." Akashi said but to Kuroko it sounded much more like a whine.

"And I also said I wanted it tonight, not now." Kuroko reached to pinch the redhead's cheeks. "So be patient."

"I can't hold back. Tetsuya is too seductive for his own good. How come that after all these years you're still so dazzling? Does your magic never fade?" Akashi teased.

"I'm still dazzling because I'm your lover." Kuroko huffed. "And I'm not doing anything. Behave yourself or you get nothing tonight."

"Ahhh~ Tetsuya's signature quote when he teases. I know you like an open book by now love~ I know that means, 'Give it to me tonight or I won't be satisfied'~" Akashi teased further, pecking Kuroko's neck.

"It does not!" Kuroko said, squirming to get out of Akashi's lap with a small blush. Sora noticed the commotion and tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Look. Father is tickling papa again."

"Ohhh!" Seikatsu looked at his parent's direction and once he saw his father tickling papa, the little boy giggled, "Father and Papa are being naughty again!"

"Woff!"

"We should stop them!" Sora smiled, thinking it would be a funny thing to do to their parents. "Nigou, you'll help right?" He asked the pup, getting a bark in response.

"Then let's go!" The two boys and Nigou began their run towards their parents, although the two were too busy to notice, "Admit it already Tetsuya~ You want me to unwind you like never before am I correct? Just admit it and maybe I will."

"N-No, at least not now." Kuroko kept insisting. "Please, just wait until tonight!.."

"I will if you admit it." Akashi insisted, licking his husband's neck teasingly.

"O-Okay! You can do whatever you want. But not now, tonight, please?" Kuroko said.

Akashi huffed, "Fine." But then as he was about to let go, the two parents were suddenly jumped on by their children, "Papa and Father are being naughty again!"

"W-Wait, no, we weren't!" Kuroko insisted, wondering how much their children heard.

"We saw it!" Sora smiled.

"Yeah! Father was tickling Papa again!"

"Woff! Woff!"

Kuroko sighed in relief. So that's what they meant. "Sorry. We won't do it again."

"But you always do it! Grandpa Seito said so!" Seikatsu said before throwing himself onto his Papa, "Grandma Shiori says so too!"

"Woff! Woff!" Nigou barked, as if agreeing.

"Sorry.. We can't help it. Or rather your father can't." Kuroko glared at Akashi.

Akashi returned the 'look', not falling for his husband's invalid accusations, "Sora, Seikatsu, let me tell you something. Take it as a lesson from father to his two sons. Your papa is very naughty which means that anything he says about me is false. He is simply trying to cover his own wrongdoings. Learn from your Papa's mistakes and never do that yourselves, understood?"

"He's lying. It's the opposite. He's the one doing the wrongdoing." Kuroko insisted.

"I'm confused.." Sora murmured.

Akashi smiled, patting Sora on the head, "Simply put, Papa is naughty."

"Papa is naughty?" Seikatsu tilted his head to the side in thought, "So Papa is the one that is naughty?" Seikatsu looked up at his Papa, "Don't bully Father Papa."

"Woff! Woff!"

"W- but I'm not!" Kuroko pouted.

"Be nice papa!" Sora added.

"Woff! Woff!"

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle, "There you have it love. Don't bully me~"

"Whatever." Kuroko huffed. "You aren't getting anything else from me today." Which meant he wouldn't give Akashi what he wanted tonight.

"Hmmm? What is that I hear? You want to give it to me in the car right now?"

"Absolutely not." Kuroko turned his head away. "Don't you guys want to play on the playground?" He asked Sora and Seikatsu.

"Yeah!"

"Woff!"

Both Sora and Seikatsu excitedly said in unison, jumping up. "Will you play with us Papa? Father?"

"If you'd like." Kuroko answered with a small smile.

"We want to! We'd like that." Sora insisted.

Akashi smiled softly as well, "Then how about all of us play basketball?" Akashi suggested.

"Yay! Basketball!" The two kids were equally happy to be able to play basketball with their parents.

"Let's go then." Kuroko smiled and moved away from Akashi so he could get up.

Luckily there was a court in the park so the family could play (including Nigou who excitedly ran around their feet), and luckily they also had a ball as well. Akashi always had it in the trunk of his car exactly for cases like this. I mean, you never know what you'll need a basketball in case of an emergency right?

"Now then, we'll play two against two. Who would you like to be with?" Akashi kneeled down to ask his two sons.

"I wanna be with father!" Sora insisted, reaching out for Akashi like when he was a baby.

"I guess I have Seikatsu then.' Kuroko said.

The redhead smiled before picking up his son and snuggling close, "It's settled then. With the two of us as a team, nobody will beat us. Papa is weak but Seikatsu is a strong opponent."

"I won't lose!" Seikatsu quickly said in defence, "Let's win Papa!"

Kuroko felt a bit annoyed at being called weak which was a good thing since it was getting him pumped up for the game. "Fine. Let's see who's the better team then."

"We won't lose!" Sora said to his brother, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Seikatsu did the same, as they all got ready for the game. Seikatsu and Sora stood face-to-face, ready for the tip off and to catch the ball. Akashi held the ball, looking down at his two sons concentrated and serious faces. He didn't know why but he felt that their basketball love was passed onto their children. Surely one day, the children would play in a team like they did... After all, they already love basketball.

"Ready..." Sora and Seikatsu stiffened, "Tip-off!" Akashi threw the ball in the air as they all watched it fall back down. Of course the redhead didn't throw it as high because his two small sons wouldn't be able to catch it, and of course the two parents won't play up to their fullest. If they did, there was no way their little children would be able to keep up.

Sora and Seikatsu jumped high to catch the ball but the one who caught it was Sora, since the small bluenette was taller than his brother. Sora smiled, taking the ball and beginning to dribble it towards Kuroko who stood in front of the basket. Kuroko stood, preparing to stop his son from scoring but as he did, he could feel someone tugging his feet.

The bluenette looked down to see Nigou biting his trousers as if to help Sora score. The little puppy struggled with all his might, holding Kuroko as Sora ran past his Papa and threw the ball into the basket, scoring the first points of the game!

"Nigou!" Kuroko couldn't believe the pup kept him from blocking that shot. "That's cheating."

"Nu uh." Sora smirked playfully. "It was fair and square~"

"Woff!" The little puppy let go of Kuroko and ran up to Sora, licking his leg as if to congratulate him on the shot. "It's our ball now Papa! Let's return that shot!" Seikatsu tried to cheer up his Papa as Akashi smiled.

"Okay.. yes. Let's do our best." Kuroko said, not wanting to hold Seikatsu back. "You can do it."

"But we won't let them! Right father?" Sora asked Akashi.

"Of course not. Hold your ground Sora." Akashi encouraged as Kuroko dribbled the ball towards him. The two parents exchanged teasing looks before Kuroko passed the ball to Seikatsu. The small redhead caught the ball and dribbled towards his father. Sora tried to stop him but Seikatsu unexpectedly saw Sora coming and evaded, surprising both of his parents. Could Seikatsu have...

The small redhead smiled, his only obstacle now being Akashi. The Father smirked, standing to defend, however, soon he too felt tugging on his trousers and looked down to see Nigou biting his leg to stop him. The redhead looked down with a smile, standing as his son ran past him and threw the ball, scoring first points for his team.

"I did it!" Seikatsu cheered as Nigou let go of Akashi's leg, "Woff! Woff!"

"Good job!" Kuroko said proudly, going over to pick up his son/teammate. Sora pouted, wondering how Seikatsu knew where he was going to go. And why did Nigou help Seikatsu too?! Well, it can't be helped. He can't pick between his two owners after all.

Akashi watched Seikatsu, hovering over what just happened. Could it be that his son is slowly awakening to the Emperor Eye? It's not impossible rather... it's very likely that he slowly is. Now this is a very interesting development.

"Don't worry Sora. We'll get back the score." Akashi began to dribble the ball, slowly walking towards the other side before passing the ball to Sora. The child almost missed the ball but in the end managed to catch it and dribble. Feeling confident after his score, Seikatsu went to defend quickly, moving to stand in front of Sora.

The small bluenette panicked but took a deep breath to calm himself. He noticed that his Father was to the right of him, spotting a gap in Seikatsu's defence, Sora planned on passing but stopped when he noticed Kuroko move. However, it was already too late when Seikatsu suddenly stole the ball from his brother's hands, as if seeing the right moment of weakness when he could take it. By now both of the parents were sure, Seikatsu had acquired the Emperor Eye!

Sora was startled but his eyes remained on the ball, watching it as if in slow motion. The small bluenette quickly reached out and hit the ball out of Seikatsu's hand, startling everyone. The ball rolled down on the ground until it finally came to a stop.

"Woff! Woff!"

The two parents looked at each other, silently questioning if they both saw what just happened. "Let's take a small break." Kuroko suggested. "If you want, you can go get your juices as a little water break."

Sora, who unfortunately felt tired since he inherited Kuroko's stamina, took the advice. While he went to Seikatsu so they could get their drink, Kuroko went to Akashi. "Do you think..?"

"Yes." Akashi nodded, "They both inherited the Emperor Eye. No, better say Seikatsu did, while Sora inherited your Quasi-Emperor Eye." Akashi didn't know what to think. His two sons are already beginning to show potential in basketball, not to mention at such a young age as well! He knew that one day they'll be very skilled players within their teams, that was certain. "What can I say? I'm a proud father." Akashi smiled.

"I am too." Kuroko smiled. Their kids will do great in basketball, but he hoped they wouldn't stray too far from the path or let the power get to their heads. "We should start increasing Sora's stamina now while he's young... it'll get worse when he gets older." Much like his own.

Akashi chuckled, "You're right. I think it's best if you let me handle that. I did after all help you with your stamina, remember?"

"If you're implying what I think you're implying then go away." Kuroko pouted. "But I guess you did help with the training in our first year of high school... it helped a lot."

Akashi raised a brow, "And what might I be implying Tetsuya? All I want is to help my little son with his stamina. Nothing else at all." But then again... Akashi sighed, "Don't be naughty love. It's beyond me how you can think of something like that in a situation like this." Akashi teased, "I see that you're in urgent need of 'unwinding'~"

"I do not!" Kuroko huffed and turned away. "I only want to help my son too. I don't need to unwind."

"Oh yes you do. You even think about it during the most innocent of conversations~" It couldn't be helped, Kuroko is a sexual predator after all, "I'll take care of you later love~ don't worry and wait, but in the meantime, what do you say about a one on one, me and you. For the old time sake?" Akashi threw the ball and began to spin it on his finger.

"...Only if you're kind." Kuroko sighed then smiled. "Okay. Real quick, one on one~"

Both of them smiled as Akashi threw the ball to his husband, "I'll let you start first." Giving him the advantage but at the same time teasing him because he knows that without a team, Kuroko cannot show his potential fully. However, even so, the bluenette accepted the challenge as he began to dribble the ball, set on proving Akashi wrong.

Kuroko stood in place, dribbling the ball as Akashi stood in defence, preparing for his husband's move. The tension rose and finally Kuroko had made his move. The bluenette moved to the right, intending to pass the redhead however, just when he was about to go around him, Akashi's eyes narrowed at the ball, using his Emperor Eye to see through Kuroko's advance and steal the ball.

Kuroko was startled as Akashi dribbled to the basket before scoring, "Looks like it's my win love~"

"You scored once, it's not your win!" Kuroko pouted. He knew he still couldn't beat Akashi, at least by himself, but it was fun to play basketball with him again like back then.

Akashi smirked, throwing the ball back to his husband, "Then prove me wrong."

"I will then!" Kuroko huffed, filled with more determination to beat Akashi. "I'll show you I got better."

Akashi smirked, getting into a defensive position as Kuroko dribbled the ball. They stood in an intense stand off, looking at each other and anticipating the other's move. Finally, it was Kuroko who moved first, but instead of going forward as one would, Kuroko decided to move back, surprising the redhead.

Now with the distance between them, Kuroko quickly ran to the side to try to evade the redhead but with not much luck. Akashi quickly followed, moving in front of the other, reaching out to steal the ball. Kuroko panicked but was determined not to give up. He quickly raised the ball up, getting into his phantom shot position. Even though he was a bit further away, it was the only chance to score.

Kuroko quickly shot the ball up, managing to score! They both panted as Akashi smiled, proud of his husband, "Just to let you know~ I let you score on purpose~"

"I don't care I still scored." Kuroko pouted, going over to pinch Akashi's cheek. "So we are tied. Should we leave it at that?" Since Kuroko was sure he wouldn't win, so he mind as well keep it at that.

Akashi returned the favour, pinching his husband's cheeks in return, "Afraid of defeat love?"

"No! I'm just.. Tired." Kuroko said as an excuse, pouting.

"Papa! Father!" Akashi and Kuroko turned around; suddenly hearing their two boys call out to them. "Papa! That was so cool! Can you teach me?" Seikatsu excitedly said as he ran up to Kuroko, Sora doing the same.

Akashi gave his husband a look saying, 'I know you are~'

Kuroko stuck his tongue out at Akashi before looking at their kids. "I wouldn't mind teaching you too~" But they might not be able to do it unless they had misdirection…

Akashi sighed, thinking the same thing, "I'm sorry Seikatsu, Sora, but Papa can't teach you. You see since it's Papa's special move, only he can use it." Akashi tried to explain, although his two boys couldn't help but be disappointed. "But I want to learn…"

"They can still try at least Seijuuro." Kuroko pouted. "Don't discourage them."

"I want to try!" Sora insisted.

Akashi didn't want his sons to feel as if they could eventually perform the technique, this way they would be even more disappointed. He sighed again, well, might as well try. Just maybe they'll prove him wrong. Akashi kneeled down and pat Sora on the head, "Alright. I believe in you." He moved his other hand on Seikatsu's head, "You both."

"Yay!" They were happy they would be able to at least try.

"You have to pay attention though." Kuroko said.

"We will!" Seikatsu quickly said before running over to get the ball, "Show us Papa!"

"Woff! Woff!" Nigou happily barked, running small laps around Kuroko's feet.

"Okay okay." Kuroko smiled and tried to recall how he had learned the trick.

"Pass me the ball Seikatsu." Akashi called out and his son did just that. After receiving the ball, Akashi passed it along to Kuroko, "Come on, show us all Papa~"

"I will." Kuroko huffed and looked at the two awaiting kids. How does he teach them if he doesn't know if they have misdirection? "Well.. You know, your father helped me learn so he should help too."

Akashi smirked, "What are you talking about love? This is your time to shine~ Show the little ones how it's done." But Kuroko didn't look convinced which made Akashi resort to another method, "I'm sorry, I forgot how I taught you."

"You did not because you don't forget anything. You're "perfect" remember?" He huffed. "Help me teach our kids."

The redhead sighed in defeat. Putting it that way, he had no choice but to help. "Alright. Start the explanation and then I'll correct you. How about that?"

"Papa! Father! Come on tell us!" The two children were getting impatient.

"Correct me?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes before looking at the kids. "Well... first you definitely need something to be able to do it. That would be misdirection."

"M-Misdirection? What's that?" They both looked up, confused.

"Well..." How could he explain it? "People mostly remember it as something a magician uses for his tricks. He focuses the crowd's attention on one thing as he does something else."

Sora and Seikatsu looked at each other before at Kuroko again, "So Papa is a magician? So cool!" Both of their eyes sparkled in admiration. Their Papa is so cool!

"If that's what you want me to be, then okay." Kuroko smiled while giving Akashi a superior look.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Aren't you going to begin with the explanation?" He asked as the children perked up, "Like this?" Seikatsu took the ball and ran to the basket, trying to copy Kuroko's stance before shooting but missing.

"Not exactly..." How was Kuroko supposed to teach them if he had no idea if they had misdirection?

Akashi noticed his husband struggle, sighing. He approached Seikatsu and took the ball, "This position is difficult since the usual shooting form is completely changed. You'll have to stand like this." He moved into the Phantom Shot stance, "Then you shoot." He shot the ball but unlike when Kuroko shot it, the ball didn't disappear at all. Akashi scored the basket as Seikatsu and Sora pouted, "But the ball didn't disappear!" They complained.

"That's because of Papa's special talent you see. However, if I don't have it then it doesn't mean that you don't. Let's try shooting." Akashi explained as the children smiled, "Yay!"

"Alright, Seikatsu will be first. Get into the position." Akashi instructed, helping Seikatsu get into the form. The little redhead struggled but in the end managed to do it, "It's hard to hold the ball."

Akashi smiled, "It's not an easy technique. Now shoot." Seikatsu did just that, shooting the ball but missing the basket. The ball fell down on the ground as the child frowned, "It didn't disappear."

It seems that Seikatsu doesn't have misdirection, which was of course expected. Akashi pat his head, "A move can never be perfected on the first try. Don't give up and maybe someday you'll be able to do it." Seikatsu smiled, "Okay."

"Now it's Sora's turn." Akashi reached out to the child as he walked over to him, "Straighten your body and move your hands up." Akashi helped the small bluenette get into the Phantom shot form which was difficult to do, even for Sora. "Now shoot." Akashi said as Sora did just that.

The ball flew in the air when suddenly the ball disappeared for a slight second before appearing again. Kuroko and Akashi's eyes were wide as the ball flew to the basket, missing.

Did the ball just disappear? It was barely noticeable but it did. Sora pouted, "I missed..."

Akashi was still shocked by the disappearance of the ball, opening up a wide range of possibilities. Could Sora have misdirection as well? His presence is not as weak as Kuroko's but perhaps only a little. Even so, that doesn't mean that it couldn't evolve in the future. Also, since they were all focused on the ball and had their eyes on it, it couldn't be helped that the ball only disappeared for a slight second. Misdirection manipulates the movement of the eyes so it's only reasonable that it wouldn't disappear completely.

If Sora would play in a team however, it would be a whole different story. Interesting... "Well done Sora, you did it." The child turned to Akashi, "It did? But I didn't see…"

"It was because we were all looking at it." Kuroko tried to assure Sora. "It disappeared, even for a second. So you need to keep trying, okay?"

"Okay!" Sora really didn't see the ball disappear but if his parents did, then it must be so.

The two boys happily ran to the basket to practice the new move they've just learned while Akashi approached his husband, "Who would have thought he had misdirection. Even if it's not as much as yours, he still has it."

"Yeah. But then again, it's not that big of a surprise since Seikatsu has the emperor eye." Kuroko smiled.

"True, but then again, he never had that low of a presence. Misdirection is a unique skill that only a few people have." In other words, it's really rare, "It seems that they'll be great players one day."

"I believe they will. They're our kids after all~" Kuroko teased. "Anyway, let's not forget about our picnic."

"Of course, we're having a great time. You always break the mood love~"

"I do not." Kuroko pouted. "We should get the kids and have our food now, before we forget and the animals steal it." Kuroko teased again.

"What is it I hear? You want to feed me?" Akashi sneakily asked as he put an arm around his husband, "Well of course~ I'd love it if you could."

Kuroko glared at him but decided not to "ruin the mood again". He sighed and gave a small smile. "Only if you feed me too~"

Akashi moved to place a chaste kiss on the bluenette's lips, smirking after moving away, "Let's go eat then."

"Alright." After gathering up Sora and Seikatsu, the family went to the blanket under the tree to enjoy their picnic. They ate the food they prepared and went to go play on the playground. But alas every moment comes to the end and the Akashi family was returning to their household.

They had arrived home as the children went up to their rooms and the parents doing the same, however, with the intention of going out again. The only thing holding them back; the nannies. And by nannies, we mean the parents, aka Seikato Akashi and Shizuka Kuroko. Once enemies, now lovely grandparents.

Kuroko and Akashi were getting ready for their night out before the grandparents come, "Worried?" Akashi asked as he put on a jumper. Nights are known to be pretty chilly.

"A little... They didn't get along too well after all." Kuroko sighed as he got himself ready, fixing his hair. "I just hope the kids will be okay and no one gets harmed."

Akashi nodded, "I don't think anything will happen. Unlike in the past, my father has changed and accepted you for who you are. Now with two heirs to the company, he's more than happy." Believe it or not but Seikao was really excited when he heard the two lovers would have children. He didn't show it of course or wanted to admit it but he showed it in his own tsundere way.

"But don't get me wrong Tetsuya. He doesn't only love children because of the heritage. I can see it... he's really changed."

"Okay..." Kuroko was just fearful for his children was all. After leaving his kids with Kagami and Kise, hebwas always anxious at the thought of leaving his kids. "Okay. I understand."

Akashi smiled, walking over to his husband and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, and unlike before, Seikatsu and Sora aren't babies now. Surely they wouldn't get into any trouble, they know better than that." But then just as Akashi had said it... DING! DONG! DING DONG! The bell rang.

Kuroko looked out their door after hearing the doorbell. "Well... Let's go down then.."

"Yay! Grandpa Seito and Grandma Shiori came!" Akashi and Kuroko heard the children hurriedly run down the stairs as they both went down as well, making sure Seikatsu and Sora don't fall down the stairs.

"Woff! Woff!" Nigou and the two boys ran, finally reaching the door and opening it, "Grandma!" Both of the children ran to Shiori Kuroko who was the first one to arrive, hugging her tightly.

The two parents walked over to their kids, smiling at the sight. "Hello mother. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Tetsuya! How have you been?" The woman asked excitedly as she looked down at her two grandsons, "Oh my! You've grown since the last time I saw you!" She pat both of their heads as they looked up, "Really? Did I grow really big?" Seikatsu excitedly asked.

"I grew more though right?" Sora asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Oh, we've been good." Kuroko assured as he smiled at the sight.

Akashi smiled as well, "They won't cause any trouble, am I right?"

"No we won't." The children assured, tightening their embrace.

"We'll be extra good!" Sora said with a smile.

"Then I guess we'll take your word for it." Kuroko said. He just hoped that they really wouldn't get in trouble.

"That's good to hear, although I know that the two of you will be good little boys." The grandma pat her little sons as a limousine soon appeared in the driveway. Everyone looked out to see a butler getting out, opening the doors for no other than Seito Akashi. "Grandpa!" The two children quickly ran and just like with their grandmother, hugged their grandpa.

The elder Akashi smiled, patting the two before looking up at the parents and Kuroko's mother, "Good evening. I apologize for my late arrival."

"Oh no, it's fine." Kuroko tried to assure as he watched the kids hug Seito. At least they seemed happy to see him.

Seito tilted his head to the side to see his son stand beside the bluenette. They looked at each other, as Akashi spoke first, "The Akashi family members are never late." Seito couldn't help but smirk at the remark. He did remember saying that a long time ago... "My apologies son."

"Grandpa! Can I show you my new toys?" Seikatsu asked as both the children perked up, Seito nodding, "I'll be glad to do so." And with that, the two children smiled as Seito looked up at the house, "I still don't understand why you insist on living in such a small house. Why live here when you could buy yourselves a mansion?" He curiously asked.

"There's no need for such a big house." Shiori insisted with a small pout. "They have everything they need, right?"

"Yes. It's fine here... Enough room for the kids and Nigou." Kuroko said.

"What about thieves? Did you ever consider the Akashi Corporation's reputation? If they learn that the CEO lives here then the children would be in risk." Seito asked but Akashi smirked.

"I don't think they'd expect the Akashi Corporation to live in such a small house." Shiori teased.

"Come on, the toys!" Sora insisted, tugging on Seito's hand.

But Seito still felt the need to ask, "Are you alright with that Kuroko-kun?"

"I-I mean.. I don't mind living in such a house... Of course I don't want thieves but.." Kuroko hesitated on what to say.

Kuroko looked at the side when he felt Akashi place an arm around him, "It'll be alright. Besides, I believe you already have that covered father." Seito flinched, "W-What do you mean?" But Akashi smirked again, "We both know that yo-"

"Ehem... Don't you have to be somewhere? Why don't you hurry so you don't waste your time here." Seito should have known that nothing escapes his son's eyes.

"Let's go grandpa." Seikatsu and Sora both pulled on Seito's hands, leading him the house and reaching the door, "Bye, by Papa! Father!" The two children waved as they dragged Seito inside to show him their new toys.

Kuroko smiled as he watched the kids go before looking towards his mother. "Thank you for offering to watch them. I'm sorry if they cause any trouble or.."

"It's fine! I'm just happy to see them again." His mother smiled, gently brushing Kuroko's hair.

"Have a good time and remember not to go overboard." Shiori smiled, turning to walk over to the door of the house, waving as the two lovers got into the car. Once they were in, Shiori closed the door as Akashi started up the engine, "See? No need to worry."

"Yeah I guess you're right.." Kuroko said before looking over at Akashi. "So what did you guys mean? When you told your dad he had something covered?"

"Well, let's just say that he's deeply concerned about our security." Akashi said as he pulled out the driveway, going on the road, "You see, he's so concerned that he took the matter into his own hands. He installed many security gadgets in our house and even assigned some men for protection during nights."

"Um.." Kuroko didn't know if he felt very comfortable having such security that he didn't know about now. "Well... As long as the kids are safe..."

"You don't sound convincing at all love. You can be honest with by after all these years." Akashi teased, driving into the motorway.

Kuroko pouted as he glanced at Akashi. "I would just like to know these things before hand, that's all."

"I understand." Who would want to be watched? "But don't worry love, if it would have interfered with our lifestyle, I would immediately take it down. You see, the cameras are only outside."

"Oh good." Kuroko sighed in relief. He wouldn't feel very comfortable always being watched.

Akashi smirked, "So, are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course." Finally they'd be able to go out and enjoy themselves without worrying over the kids. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The first thing they did was go to a restaurant. All dates go to restaurants after all. It was really enjoyable and for once, Kuroko wasn't worrying about the kids, the same for Akashi. After that, of course they are heading to the hotel they had bought for the night.

Although it sounded easy, it wasn't. Not when Akashi had to carry his husband over to the room, "Why on earth did you drink so much Tetsuya? You know you're sensitive to alcohol." Akashi said as he opened the doors of their hotel room.

"I am not." Kuroko insisted with a pout. He held onto Akashi even though the door was now opened. "You know I never get to drink…"

The redhead sighed, "Yes but when you do it tends to lead to trouble." Akashi carried his husband over to the bed in hopes of placing him down, but couldn't because his husband held to him tightly.

Kuroko continued clinging to Akashi, purring as he inhaled Akashi's scent. "I don't get into trouble. I'm a good boy."

"Are you now?" But then again, this doesn't have to be so bad, "Then be a good boy and lay down on the bed."

"But I want to stay by Seijuuro's side." Kuroko frowned then looked up at him. "You know I love you right? Like this much?" He let go of Akashi so he could stretch out his arms to show his amount of "love" for Akashi.

The redhead smirked, pushing his husband down on the bed gently before moving to hover above him, "I see." He said before capturing the other into a deep kiss.

Kuroko would've been more surprised if he hadn't been intoxicated. So instead of freaking out from surprise like he would've done, he just reached out to pull Akashi closer and return the kiss.

The redhead opened his eyes during the kiss, but soon closing them to savor the pleasure from it. The kiss was long and deep as the two slowly began losing air, mainly Kuroko who now began to struggle. Akashi noticed and soon let go, looking down on his panting husband, "You would have tasted better if you didn't drink at all. You reek of alcohol love~"

"Oh hush. You know you still love me. And my taste." Kuroko purred, leaning up to softly kiss his lips. "So just eat me already."

"With pleasure." The redhead began helping Kuroko take his clothes off, doing the same after. Now bare, Akashi smirked, looking down on the bluenette, "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has.." Kuroko murmured, sitting up a little. He wrapped his arms around Akashi, pressing their bodies together. "How do you want to do it tonight?" He asked softly.

Akashi did the same, wrapping his arms around the bluenette, "We're not gonna do it only one way love. We'll do it in different positions, all night long~"

Just like Akashi had said, they spent their night together like that. Close and probably loud enough for other people in the hotel to hear. They woke up together the next morning but they didn't rush, especially since one of them was dealing with a small hangover. "Why did you let me drink..?" Kuroko tiredly asked Akashi. If he hadn't drank yesterday, he wouldn't be having this headache.

"Hmmm~" The redhead murmured, turning to the side to face his husband, "Didn't you say that you don't drink much and wanted to tonight? It's not my fault that you craved it... both that and the sex. You were really rough love. You should go easier on me next time."

"I'm not the rough one." Kuroko huffed. "You're the top, not me."

"Hmm~ Are you saying bottoms can't be rough? Do I really need to show you my back?" Akashi spoke in a lazy tone, still in the borderline of sleep and consciousness, "You dug your nails so deep that I think I bled."

"Did I? Are you alright?" Kuroko asked worriedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... But I wouldn't have if you hadn't been so rough."

"Don't blame it on me." Akashi snuggled into the pillow, "Tetsuya is a beast."

"I am not. Seijuuro is still the best." Kuroko insisted, snuggling close to his lover.

"Why don't you admit it? Just this once." He gave his husband a look, "Do it or 'you won't get any'", he smirked, quoting his husband.

Kuroko frowned a little. "You'd go without sex just to get me to prove myself wrong?"

"Wrong. I'm not trying to prove that you're 'wrong'. What I'm trying to do is to have you admit that you craved it." He reached out to touch his husband's cheek, "Admit it. I know you did."

Kuroko huffed and looked away, his cheeks red. "Hmph... Fine.. Okay I'm a beast.. But Sei is too!"

Akashi smirked wide, "Not as sincere but it will do." He brushed his thumb against his husband's cheek, "Cute."

"I'm not cute." Kuroko huffed and glanced back at him. "I'm not."

"Yes you are and you can't deny it. Although I would say your sexiness overcomes your cuteness~"

"It does not!" Kuroko insisted with a deep blush. "Stop saying that."

"I'm being honest. Who would I voice out my genuine thoughts if not to my lovely wife~" Akashi moved his hand to brush Kuroko's long teal blue hair, taking it's end to tickle the other on the cheek, "Definitely sexy mixed with cute."

"Stop saying that." Kuroko insisted. "It's embarrassing…"

"Sexy, cute, adorable, beautiful, stunning, marvelous, cunning, pretty, attractive, handsome, good-looking, pleasin-" Suddenly Kuroko's hand found it's way to Akashi's lips, stopping him from continuing on. The redhead noticed the red blush, smiling, "I love you Tetsuya."

"I-I'll only tell you the same as long as you stop with the compliments!" Kuroko said, his blush still there.

"I can't stop because they're all true." Akashi smiled, now cupping the other's red cheeks, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"O-Okay, I love you too, okay? So.. stop being so embarrassing." Kuroko looked away from the redhead.

"You don't sound sincere." Akashi gave Kuroko a look of hurt.

Kuroko looked at him and sighed. He softly hugged the other, staying close. "I love you too, okay? I swear I do."

"Hmm~ Drop the 'okay' and I'll believe you."

Kuroko huffed. "I love you."

The redhead smiled, embracing his husband tightly, "I love you too."

The two lovers laid down in the bed, enjoying each other's presence as they embraced each other ever closer. It is a love that will last a lifetime. Both their love for each other and their two little children, Seikatsu and Sora.

The family would always be together, be it on trips, at home or in expensive private jets. There was nothing that could break them apart. That didn't change even as Seikatsu and Sora grew and began attending middle school, and of course it's basketball team.

"There they go again! Another score by the 'Double S' duo!"

"They're really something."

"I heard they're brothers."

"Ehhh~ No wonder they get along so well. Their teamwork is excellent."

The crowd commented, watching a basketball game from the sidelines. Amongst that crowd was a teal blue haired man who smiled at their remarks, his lips curving to the sides as a hand found it's was on his. The bluenette looked up to the side to see his husband with the same proud smile.

"Wow! Did you see that?"

"They scored again! With them on the team, Mirai Middle School will definitely win!"

The two looked down at the court with heir smiles, watching Seikatsu and Sora fist bump before looking up into the crowd, spotting their parents. They both smiled, rising up their fist towards their direction. The two parents smiled, watching as the rest of the team soon jumped up on the two happily.

Akashi held Kuroko's hand tightly as they both turned to one another, placing a chaste kiss on each other's lips. Yes, they would always be together. Loving each other and the thing that connects them all; basketball.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone :) Here comes the end of our journey. We really hope you enjoyed this story and THANK YOU so much for sticking with us all the way up to the last chapter. Some of you liked it and some of you didn't but that's okay because everyone has different taste and views. As a roleplay, this story wasn't planned but was thought of as we went along. You see, due to the nature of the way we wrote this together, there was no way we could plan turns and twists to the story plot line. But seeing as this is my first roleplay, and that we didn't plan anything (really thoroughly), I would say it has turned out pretty well (in my opinion of course). Unlike when you write stories alone, you don't know what the character your partner plays would do, which changes the roads we take in the story plot line.

And I absolutely agree with you Kisaki Sakura on everything. The story was cliche, character OOC and unrealistic character development. But that is what comes out of roleplay. Both Bell and I don't like character death or anything of the sort so yeah... we wanted it to be sweet which resulted in cliche and unrealistic development. Also, not to forget that we were working on the story EVERY DAY since we began. Little by little we wrote and depending on our mood on those days... you would expect that we weren't always at our 100%.

Again, THANK YOU so much for sticking with us until the very end. You guys are golden :) Thank you and please don't forget to review, giving us the last feedback on how you thought about this story overall. Thank you and see you around :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** It kind of was a goal of ours to make the story a little cliche XD after the falling down the stairs scene and the locker scene, we actually tried making more cliche scenes just for the fun of it. We never get to write cliche scenes in our own stories because it's... cliche. So why not write it in a roleplay which was originally just for fun before being turned into a story? ouo

It really was a long ride wasn't it XD I'm still not much of a man of words. Um... I really liked writing this story and the stories after it (the EXTRAS). And since we didn't plan everything beforehand and just went with the flow, some things may not seem set in stone since we usually plan and add ideas along the way. Like... I think the story was originally supposed to end after the Haizaki arc but as we kept writing, we didn't want it to end ;_; so all this happened c:

It was amazing to be able to write a roleplay and post it again. I'm happy I did it with KT too c: If you ever want to talk with us, feel free to message us on our own accounts c: I hope you guys enjoyed the story :3

 **THE END**


End file.
